La guerre des Roses Trad
by chris57
Summary: Que faire quand vous apprenez que la personne que vous aimez vous trompe? Quand Bella et Edward rencontrent des difficultés à concevoir un enfant, Edward se tourne vers une autre personne pour trouver du reconfort. Bella pourra-t-elle lui pardonner?
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou les filles, me revoilà (je vous gâte en ce moment...lol) donc pour une nouvelle traduction, qui je dois l'avouer est mon MEGA MEGA coup de cœur. Cette histoire appartient à ****edwardandbellabelong2gether, je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice. **

**Prologue :**

**BPOV**

Son comportement avait totalement changé. Il était en colère parce que je l'avais mis dehors et qu'il n'était pas arrivé à ses fins.

Il était encore debout en face de moi, enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches avant de me saisir brutalement la main. Alors qu'il repoussait mes bagues sur mon doigt, il me dit.

- Je t'avais dit que je voulais que tu les remette. Je les ai prises quand je faisais le petit déjeuner de Charlie ce matin. Maintenant ... putain ... réponds ... à mes questions!

- Très bien! Criais-je en me dirigeant vers la fenêtre pour me donner une certaine marge de manœuvre.

Je pointais quelque chose par la fenêtre.

- Cette magnifique Porsche neuve là-bas ... c'est la mienne ! Je me suis coupée les cheveux pour te faire du mal! Tu aimes mes cheveux longs ... Je ne veux plus faire quoi que ce soit qui te rende heureux! C'est la seule raison pour laquelle je me suis fait couper les cheveux ... il n'y en n'a pas d' autre! Riley m'a sauvé de la pluie quand j'ai crevé avec la Volvo en allant voir mon père à l'hôpital. Il lui arrive aussi d'être avocat !

Il eut un froncement de sourcils ... alors je décidais d'enfoncer le couteau un peu plus loin.

- C'est vrai ... J'ai déjà parlé à un avocat. Riley m'a mis en contact avec l'une de ses partenaires et elle sera en charge mon cas ... prépares-toi à payer, cher mari ! Hurlais-je alors que croisais mes bras sur ma poitrine.

- Putain, pourquoi as-tu consulté un avocat, Bella? C'est des conneries et tu le sais! Nous n'allons pas divorcer, je ne le permettrai pas ... il faudra que tu passes sur mon putain de corps mort pour que notre mariage soit dissous!

Je décidais de mettre le clou final au cercueil du mariage.

J'enlevais mes bagues de mon doigt une fois de plus et les lui jetais.

- Il est trop tard, Edward. Le divorce aura lieu. Je veux être libre de toi et de tes mensonges!

Puis j'allais dans la salle de bain et fermais la porte.

Edward me suivit et frappa à la porte sans relâche.

- Putain, ouvres cette putain de porte ou je la casse, je le jure devant Dieu!

_- Edward Mon fils, ais-je besoin de prendre mon fusil_? Je pouvais entendre Charlie crier d'en bas des escaliers.

- Va-t-en Edward! Criais-je à nouveau.

J'entendis un dernier coup sur la porte et puis sa voix.

- Bien ... Je pars ... mais rappelles-toi ça ... mon coeur_._.. l'argent que tu as utilisé pour acheter cette putain de voiture que tu aimes tant ... était mon argent! Tu vas le regretter Bella. Tu ne divorceras pas de moi, et si tu veux la jouer à la dure ... ainsi soit-il.

Mon corps glissa contre la porte jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve sur le sol.

Comment allais-je sortir d'ici?

**Alors, verdict ?**

**Vous en saurez un peu plus dans le prochain chapitre.**

**Chris**


	2. chapitre 1

**Allez, je vous publie le 1er chapitre histoire de planter le décor...**

**Merci à aelita48, edwardbellaamour, MrsShaly, ptitcoeurfragile, DiDolly, sand91, Rosabella01, da, LuneBlanche**

**Hanine, lyylla, pyreneprincesse, Barley Sugar stories, Cloums, MamaCullen20, aliaa, evermore04, christou57, edochan68, toute petite etoile, Lia-et-Eli, helimoen, Meggie Sue, Lyry, canada02 pour les mises en alertes.**

**Chapitre 1 : ****Il était mon tout**

**BPOV**

_**Jeudi 14 Août, 2008. 24 ans **_

Je ne pouvais pas y croire. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose à faire ... Je le sentais dans mes tripes.

Ça avait été Edward et moi toute ma vie. Nous avions grandi ensemble ... nos parents étaient les meilleurs amis ... nous avions eu le même cercle d'amis dont son frère, sa sœur et leurs proches.

Edward et moi nous étions mariés dès la sortie du Lycée. Nous voulions aller à l'université en tant que mari et femme.

Nos amis étaient favorables à notre idée, mais nos parents doutaient que notre mariage dure car nous étions jeunes. Ils savaient que nous étions très amoureux, mais ils connaissaient aussi les difficultés pour faire fonctionner un mariage.

Cependant, nous ne pouvions pas être séparés. Par conséquent, nous l'avions fait. Nous nous étions mariés un mois après l'obtention de notre diplôme d'études secondaires.

Nous avions toujours eu une vie sexuelle satisfaisante. Quand je dis satisfaisante ... Je veux dire ... très satisfaisante ... nous n'étions jamais capable de nous rassasier l'un de l'autre.

Nous avions toujours pris le temps pour l'autre et pour nos appétits sexuels.

En juin dernier cela avait fait sept ans qu'Edward et moi étions mariés. Nous n'avons pas célébrer notre anniversaire ... il avait dû travailler . Nous n'avons pas non plus fêter son anniversaire ... aussi en Juin. Sa sœur Alice, et moi, lui avions organisé une fête surprise ... à laquelle il ne se présenta pas ... à cause de son travail .

Il était froid et distant ... depuis un certain temps maintenant ... et je suppose que je n'étais que la seule à blâmer. Nous essayions d' avoir un bébé depuis un an et demi. D'accord, permettez-moi de reformuler ... je cherchais à tomber enceinte depuis un an et demi, car ça ne semblait pas intéresser Edward plus que ça.

Nous avions décidé d'avoir un enfant après le lycée. Toutefois, nous avions remis cela à plus tard et j'étais frustrée. Enfin, Edward revint un jour à la maison en me disant qu'il voulait que nous commencions à essayer. J'avais été plus heureuse que jamais.

Edward avait fait des études de médecine et termina premier de sa classe. Bien sûr, il étudiait tout le temps et je me sentais seule ... mais je savais que c'était le prix à payer pour ses rêves. J'étais d'accord avec ça. J'avais également mes propres rêves ... devenir un écrivain célèbre. Néanmoins, je les mis de côté pour lui donner un foyer agréable. J'étais diplômée de l'université, mais je n'avais toujours rien fait de mon diplôme.

Ses projets pour moi étaient que je m'occupe de la maison ... des enfants ... et que je sois la femme aimante du médecin. Edward avait cette vision parfaite de vouloir ce que ses parents avaient. Son père allait travailler tous les jours et était l'un des médecins les plus aimés de la ville. Esme restait à la maison, s'occupant de faire du foyer un environnement heureux et plein d'amour pour ses enfants et Carlisle.

Il semblait que c'était ce qu'Edward attendait de moi aussi.

Tant que j'avais mon Edward, j'étais d'accord avec cela. Mais quand finalement je lui parlais de fonder notre famille ... nous avions découvert un problème. Nous avions passé une période très difficile ou j'essayais de tomber enceinte. Nous étions allés voir un spécialiste qui nous avait fait passer de nombreux tests. Ils avaient découvert que j'avais un seul ovaire et qu'il était paresseux. Le médecin nous avait dit que cela ne rendait pas une grossesse impossible, mais que ce pourrait être très difficile.

Nous avions quitté le bureau découragé, mais Edward m'avait dit que nous ferions tout le nécessaire pour avoir un bébé. C'était amusant au premier abord. Nous allions le faire comme des lapins. Il rentrait à la maison chaque fois que je l'appelais et lui demandais, parce que j'étais en période d'ovulation. Je voulais aller à l'hôpital et le surprendre. C'était comme si nous étions à nouveau des adolescents.

Edward a toujours eu un excellent appétit sexuelle. Même quand nous avions eu des rapports sexuels pour la première fois ... nous étions tous les deux vierges ... c'était différent de l'expérience dont j'avais entendu parler d'autres femmes. Edward dura beaucoup plus longtemps que les autres gars pour leur première fois, enfin d'après ce que j'avais entendu. Je ne pensais pas que cela aller cesser.

Ce fut douloureux au début ... mais il était si doux que l'expérience fut incroyable pour moi et je n'avais pas oublié notre première fois ensemble ... Je m'étais sentir très chanceuse ... bénie ... et satisfaite avec mon Edward.

Je n'avais jamais compris ce que Edward avait vu en moi. Lorsque je lui en parlais il me disait que j'étais absurde et que je ne me voyais pas clairement. Il me disait que j'étais la fille la plus belle du monde ... sa nana pour être exact ... et que j'étais sa meilleur amie.

Je ne me rappelais plus la dernière fois ou Edward m'avait dit cela.

Les choses ne m'étaient revenues en tête qu'il y a quelques semaines.

_**Flashback**_

_**Je l'avais appelé et lui avais demandé de venir à la maison parce que j'étais en ovulation. Il passa la porte et il n'y eu pas de préliminaires ... rien. Il m'avait juste enlevé mes **__**vêtements**__** ... il ne m'avait même pas embrassé. Nous l'avions déjà fait violemment avant, mais il m'avait en quelque sorte, blessée cette fois.**_

_**Je le repoussais.**_

_**- Edward qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi?**_

- _**Je ne fais que te donner ce que tu veux Bella. Putain, tout ce qui t'importe c'est de tomber enceinte, alors faisons le. Je dois te baiser pour pouvoir me remettre au travail. Je n'ai pas un emploi de merde, et des gens dépendent de moi! **_

_**Les larmes me piquaient les yeux. Mais je ne voulais pas les laisser tomber ... Edward détestait quand je pleurais. Il m'avait toujours dit que cela lui brisait le cœur. Même si il venait de me blesser ... chose qu'il faisait beaucoup ces derniers temps ... Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal en retour.**_

_**- Je compte sur toi aussi. Dis-je d'une voix tremblante qui ne masquait pas le fait que j'étais sur le point de pleurer ... comme je l'avais espéré.**_

_**Il se retira de moi. - Jésus Bella ... bordel tu vas pleurer? Les larmes ne marcheront pas aujourd'hui mon cœur. Allons-nous le faire ou puis-je retourner au travail?**_

_**- Vas-y. Dis-je en sanglotant et en roulant hors de lui.**_

- _**Très bien, ne m'attends pas, je travaille sur une double garde. Il se leva du lit et me laissa là, à pleurer.**_

_**Bien sûr, il travaillait sur une double garde. Ces derniers mois, il travaillais toujours en double garde, comme s'il essayait de m'éviter.**_

_**Quelque chose n'allait pas. J'avais eu des soupçons pendant un certain temps, je pensais qu'il me trompait ... mais j'avais trop peur de découvrir la vérité. J'avais pris une décision et quatre heures plus tard et je décidais d'aller à l'hôpital lui présenter des excuses ... pour essayer d'arranger les choses après ce qui s'était passé.**_

_**Seulement ... quand j'arrivais à l'hôpital, je ne vis pas la voiture de mon mari dans le parking. J'allais au bureau des infirmières et leur demandais d'appeler Dr Edward Cullen. Nous faisions toujours la distinction entre Edward et Carlisle, pour qu'ils ne se présentent pas tous les deux s'ils étaient bippés.**_

_**L'infirmière me regarda et dit: - Voulez-vous dire le Dr Carlisle Cullen?**_

_**- Non, je veux dire Edward. **_

- _**Eh bien, je suis désolée. Le Dr Edward Cullen est descendu de son tour de garde il y a deux heures. Mais je peux bipper le Dr Carlisle pour vous ... c'est père d'Edward. **_

_**Je ne pouvais pas bouger ... respirer ... ou parler. Il était descendu il y a deux heures. Où était-il?**_

_**Oh ... mon ... Dieu ... il me trompait.**_

_**Mes craintes étaient réelles ... et pourquoi cette garce ne savait pas qui j'étais?**_

- _**Mademoiselle? Aimeriez-vous que je bippe son père? **_

_**Je secouais la tête. - Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire.**_

_**Je me retournais et partais.**_

_**Fin flash-back.**_

Je n'avais pas posé de question à Edward parce que je savais qu'il allait être sur la défensive et sans doute ne me dirait-il pas la vérité. Le lendemain j'allais déjeuner avec Alice et Rosalie.

Alice était la sœur jumelle d'Edward, tandis que Rosalie était mariée à son frère Emmett. Alice était mariée au frère de Rose, Jasper. Je leur avais raconté ce qui se passait dans mon mariage. Toutes deux m'assurèrent que tout cela devait être un malentendu, car Edward ne me ferait jamais quelque chose comme ça .

Mais j'avais encore mes doutes et des soupçons.

Après le déjeuner, ce jour-là, j'avais fait un choix qui m'avait amené à l'endroit où j'étais à présent. Il y avait une émission de radio, ici à Seattle, sur ma chaîne favorite, tous les matins. Les deux animateurs proposaient les jeudis, une émission appelée _La guerre de_s_ Rose_ avec Wendy et Adam.

Dans cette émission ils appelaient des personnes importantes pour vous, afin de savoir si elles trichaient ou non. La femme, Wendy appelait la personne en question en lui disant qu'elle avait la possibilité d'offrir une douzaine de roses rouges à la personne de son choix. Elle n'avait qu'à donner le nom de cette personne et le message à mettre sur la carte.

Tout ce que vous aviez à faire était d'envoyer un courriel à l'émission du matin avec votre histoire. Wendy et Adam les lisaient et décidaient de ceux à retenir.

Je leur avait adressé mon courriel le jour même où j'avais eu mon déjeuner avec Rose et Alice. Lundi, ils m' avaient appelé pour me dire que j'avais été choisi pour l'émission de cette semaine. Ça y était. J'allais savoir si Edward me trompait ou non.

J'étais extrêmement nerveuse. J'avais à peine mangé depuis lundi, depuis que je savais que je passerai dans l'émission de cette semaine. J'allais enfin savoir, j'allais obtenir ma réponse. J'avais peur. Alors qu'une partie de moi essayait de me dire que j'étais idiote ... l'autre partie me disait qu'une femme savait toujours et quelque chose avait absolument changé avec Edward.

J'appelais la station de radio et attendis qu'ils me fassent passer dans l'émission. Une fois mon tour, je dus expliquer mon histoire à tout le monde. J'avais eu à parler de l'e-mail que j'avais écrit et pourquoi je soupçonnais mon mari de tromperie. C'était humiliant de parler avec des étrangers.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre.

Adam me parla.

- D'accord ... Bella, Wendy va appeler Edward et lui proposer d'offrir des fleurs. Maintenant, peu importe à qui il les envoie ... je devrais l'interrompre et lui dire que vous écoutez et pourquoi nous sommes en train de faire cela. D'accord? Êtes-vous prête?

Je pris une profonde inspiration.

- Je suis prête. Dis-je en tremblant.

Elle composa le numéro de portable de mon mari.

- Allô?

- Oui, je pourrais parler à Edward s'il vous plaît? Dit Wendy.

- C'est Edward.

- Bonjour! C'est Cathy de plantes et fleurs ...

- Écoutez ... Je suis médecin et je suis très occupé donc je ne suis vraiment pas intéressé ...Essaya-t-il de la couper, mais elle le coupa en retour.

- Je veux juste prendre une minute de votre temps Edward. Je serai très brève. Je viens de commencer une nouvelle entreprise et le site Web vous a choisi au hasard pour recevoir une douzaine de roses rouges. Elles peuvent être envoyées gratuitement n'importe où aux n'avez pas à me donner toutes les informations de carte de crédit ... juste un nom et l'adresse de la personne à qui vous voulez envoyer les fleurs. Tout ce que je demande en retour, c'est que vous me permettiez de vous envoyer un catalogue. J'espère que la personne à qui vous enverrez les fleurs sera heureuse et que vous utiliserez à nouveau mes services. Mais si vous ne commandez pas dans le catalogue que je vous envoie, je ne pourrai jamais vous en envoyer un nouveau. Est-ce que vous avez comprit?

- Wow ... une douzaine de roses rouges et je peux les envoyer à qui je veux?

- Oui, c'est exact.

- Et je ne dois vous donner aucunes informations de carte de crédit?

- Non. Elles sont entièrement gratuites.

- Eh bien ... ça me paraît bien.

- Super! Donc, donnez-moi d'abord le nom que vous voulez mettre sur la carte.

- D'accord ... il faudrait les envoyer à _Lauren_ .

Je couvris ma bouche avec ma main, ne voulant pas crier.

- Très bien ... et est-ce Lauren avec un L?

Lauren était ... infirmière à l'hôpital. Elle me détestait. Edward m'avait toujours dit ... qu'elle était _inoffensive_ . Il avait toujours dit qu'elle ne l'avait jamais touché ou quoi que ce soit.

C'était quoi ce bordel?

- Oui, c'est exact.

- Edward, que voudriez-vous écrire sur la carte?

- Euh ... il suffit de mettre … _je pense à toi, je suis impatient de te voir ce soir._

Il m'avait dit qu'il faisait une autre garde ce soir.

Adam le coupa à ce moment. J'avais laissé tomber le téléphone de mes mains et enveloppais mes bras autour de moi. J'étais sur le sol à bout de souffle.

Je pouvais juste entendre la radio dans l'autre pièce. Adam dit.

- Eh bien ... en fait Edward ... c'est Wendy et Adam de 97,1 WBJ et nous ne pouvons pas envoyer les roses à Lauren ... mais vous devez savoir que votre femme, Bella a été à l'écoute tout ce temps. Elle nous a appelés parce qu'elle soupçonnait vous la trompiez et nous lui avons proposé d'envoyer des roses pour voir à qui vous les enverrez. Et je dois dire mon ami ... qu'avez-vous à dire?

_- Bella_ ? Je pouvais à peine entendre Edward dire mon nom, car il le dit très doucement.

- Bella ... êtes-vous toujours avec nous ma chérie? Me demanda Wendy.

Je pouvais entendre les trois appeler mon nom, mais je ne pouvais pas bouger.

Après quelques minutes ... Je n'entendais plus rien.

Peu de temps après mes oreilles bourdonnaient et j'entendis des pneus crisser. Alice et Rose firent irruption par la grande porte et s'agenouillèrent devant moi.

- Oh mon Dieu Rose elle a une mine épouvantable! Alice pleurait.

- Bells ... Bells ... Secoues-toi ma puce. Nous avons entendu l'émission de radio chérie... Parles-nous Bella! Me dit Rose.

- Nous avons besoin de la faire sortir d'ici. A en juger par la façon dont Edward a raccroché si vite ... il est probablement sur le chemin, et je ne pense pas qu'elle soit prête à le voir.

J'étais consciente qu'on m'aidait à me relever ... et qu'on me conduisait à la voiture de Rose. Je me sentais ... _engourdie_ .

Des pneus crissèrent en se garant dans notre allée. Mon mari sortit de sa Volvo,en claquant la porte.

- Où allez-vous avec elle? J'ai besoin de lui parler. Leur dit-il.

- Non, tu n'en feras rien! Tu as de la chance que je sois plus préoccupée par Bella que par toi, espèce de merde! Si je n'étais pas si pressée de la faire sortir d'ici, loin de toi, je te botterai le cul moi-même! Lui cracha Rose.

Edward se tourna vers sa sœur, - Ali ... allez ... laisses-moi lui parler s'il te plaît. S'il te plaît, petite sœur ? Supplia-t-il.

- Il n'y a pas de petite sœur qui tienne! Edward tu es un putain de connard! Est-ce qu'elle à l'air de pouvoir parler à quelqu'un? Dégages! Tu en as fait assez. Lui dit Alice.

Les filles me poussèrent sur la banquette arrière de la voiture et fermèrent la porte. Rose s'assit du côté conducteur, alors qu'Alice me tenait dans ses bras pendant que je sanglotais sur sa poitrine.

Rose verrouilla les portes pour qu'Edward ne puisse pas les ouvrir. Ça ne l'empêcha pas d'essayer. Edward frappait sur la fenêtre.

- Bella s'il te plaît. Je t'en supplie. Donnes-moi une chance de t'expliquer. S'il te plaît, ne me laisses pas comme ça.

Je ne le regardais pas. Je laissais juste couler mes larmes. C'était la première fois que je pleurais depuis que je l'avais entendu dire son nom à la place du mien.

Pourquoi m'a-t-il fait ça?

Il était tout pour moi.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Merci à Linou2701, sand91, lost-soulandheart, nana10, aelita48, canada02, Habswifes, edwardbellaamour, MrsShaly(merci à toi, ça fait plaisir), Twifictions, ptitcoeur fragile, Rosabella01 (Ne t'inquiètes pas, il va en baver) pour vos reviews.**

**kikile-78, poniponi-pyapya, mafrip, Ghoul-19, diabolo78, ninis, Mounette Pandragon, jennii-love-2, olivia59350, lili70, Elfia, Aphrongelos Ines, Chtitou pour les mises en alertes.**

**Chapitre 2 :**** Comment ais-je pu laisser cela arriver ?**

**EPOV**

_**Jeudi 14 Août 2008. 25 ans**_

_Putain!_

Tels étaient les deux seuls mots que je répétais dans mon esprit. Je n'avais jamais voulu qu'elle l'apprenne de cette façon ... _honnêtement_ ... je n'avais jamais voulu qu'elle l'apprenne tout court.

J'avais l'intention de rompre avec Lauren ce soir. C'est pourquoi sur la carte j'avais fait écrire que j'étais impatient de la voir. J'étais prêt à en finir et je voulais essayer de réparer mon mariage ... si il était réparable .

Je savais que ce que je faisais était mal et je ne pouvais pas continuer à blesser ma Bella ... même si je savais qu'elle ne savait pas ... je ressentais toujours l'impression de la trahir et c'était absolument ce que je faisais.

Cependant, maintenant, j'étais énervé à cause des actions de ma femme ce matin.

Comment pouvait-elle exprimer nos problèmes à l'ensemble de Seattle? Ça me faisait chier qu'elle ait fait quelque chose comme ça.

J'avais dit à mon chef de service à l'hôpital que j'avais besoin de prendre ma journée et qu'ils devraient se passer de moi. Je devais rentrer à la maison et parler à Bella.

Les regards que je reçus de la part de quelques infirmières qui venaient juste de prendre leur poste me gênaient. Elles avaient probablement écouté cette foutu émission de radio dans leur voiture.

C'était tout simplement génial.

Mes émotions passaient et repassaient entre regret, douleur et colère sur le chemin du retour.

La vérité était ... que Bella s'était doucement éloignée de moi il y a un moment déjà. Dès que nous avions commencé à essayer d'avoir un bébé ... notre relation était devenue tendue.

Quand j'arrivais à la maison, bien sûr, Rose et mon indiscrète de sœur emmenaient Bella loin de moi.

Je les suppliais de me laisser lui parler.

Elles refusèrent et je dû la regarder partir, à l'arrière de cette putain de voiture, sanglotant dans les bras de ma sœur. Elle était inconsolable.

Notre mariage n'était pas parfait, loin de là ... mais j'avais commis le plus grand péché ... Je méritais d'être misérable à cause de mon adultère.

Je fis mon chemin vers notre maison désormais vide et commençais à boire. Ce n'était probablement pas l'idée la plus brillante ... et cela faisait partie des raisons de tout ce gâchis.

L'alcool m'avait conduit à baiser Lauren ... littéralement.

Cependant ... j'avais besoin de me sentir engourdi ... l'alcool m'y avait aidé au cours des derniers mois ... pourquoi arrêter maintenant?

Avoir un bébé était censé apporter de la joie à un couple et au début, je voulais des enfants avec Bella plus que tout.

Toutefois, si avoir un bébé avec elle finissait par me coûter ma femme comme il le faisait ... je n'en voulais pas.

Bella et moi étions ensemble depuis toujours. Elle avait toujours été mon tout. Elle n'avait pas encore cherché d'emploi à temps plein parce qu'elle voulait faire de notre maison un foyer heureux et élever nos enfants.

J'avais essayé de ne pas lui faire sentir qu'elle avait besoin de le faire, mais une partie de moi voulait ce que mes parents avaient. Ma mère était une maîtresse de maison parfaite, elle avait prit soin de nous pendant que mon père ramenait de quoi manger à la maison. Puis, une fois que nous avions eu notre propre vie, elle avait finalement commencé sa carrière.

Elle avait passé son diplôme de décoratrice d'intérieur.

Il était important pour mes enfants d'avoir le genre d'enfance que j'avais eu, ce n'était pas comme si Bella et moi avions besoin d'argent.

Je m'assis sur notre canapé, avec une bouteille de whisky à la main, soufflant pendant que je regardais notre photo de mariage.

Nous étions follement heureux ce jour-là.

Comment avais-je pu laisser tout se détériorer?

Pourquoi avais-je un seul instant pensé que coller ma bite dans Lauren Mallory permettrait de résoudre tout nos problèmes?

Lauren s'était approchée de moi quand j'étais vulnérable et que j'avais bu .

Bella et moi nous étions progressivement éloignés l'un de l'autre. Je savais qu'elle ne l'avait pas remarqué, mais c'était le cas. Bella ne pensait qu'à avoir un enfant.

C'était tout ce qu'elle voyait en moi ... une machine à faire des bébés. J'allais lui donner ce qu'elle voulait ... ou bien j'étais supposé lui donner.

Malheureusement, faire un bébé n'était pas facile pour nous.

J'étais médecin putain.. je savais que cette question d'ovaire de Bella ne la rendait pas tout à fait incapable de tomber enceinte . Je me demandais si ce n'était tout simplement pas pour nous.

La première fois que je lui en avais parlé elle avait piqué une crise.

**Flashback . Il y a trois mois**

**Il devenait de plus en plus difficile de regarder ma femme faire test de grossesse après test de grossesse, et de ramasser les morceaux de son anéantissement quand ils étaient négatifs.**

**Assis au pied de notre lit, tenant Bella dans mes bras alors qu'elle sanglotait ... je lui dis finalement ce que j'avais à l'esprit depuis plusieurs semaines.**

- **Bébé, peut-être doit-il en être ainsi? **

**Elle haleta et se détacha de moi. Ses yeux plein de larmes me regardèrent avec horreur. **

**- Que dis-tu Edward?**

**- Que faire si nous ne sommes tout simplement pas destinés à être parents? **

**Elle se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas face à moi. Sa colère était clairement visible. Bella pleurait et elle était carrément énervée maintenant.**

- **Je ne sais pas comment tu peux me dire ça! Peut-être** q**ue cela ne signifie rien pour toi d**'**être père, mais je suis née pour être mère! Je ne m'arrêterai pas jusqu'à ce que je le sois! **

**J'étais furieux!**

**C'était quoi ce bordel, que voulait-elle dire par là?**

**Je me levais et marchais vers elle pour l'arrêter. Je la saisis par les épaules et la forçais à me regarder.**

**- C'est quoi ce bordel, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire Bella? Qu'entends-tu par ****cela ne signifie rien pour moi d****'être père? **

**- Juste ce que j'ai dit. Quel est le problème Edward? Ai-je touché une corde sensible? Comment peux-tu être un bon père quand tu n'es jamais à la maison? Tout ce que tu fais c'est travailler! Lorsque tu es ici ... tu n'es pas** **vraiment** **ici! Ton esprit est toujours sur tes patients qui ne peuvent vivre sans le grand Dr Cullen ! **

- **Ce n'est pas juste et tu le sais Bella! Je dois travailler! Quelqu'un doit payer les factures! **

**Je sentis sa main sur ma joue avant même de comprendre qu'elle m'avait giflé.**

**- Comment oses-tu! J'ai mis ma carrière de côté ... pour toi! Je suis devenu femme au foyer, la femme parfaite du médecin, celle que tu peux montrer à ton bras ... parce que c'était ce que tu voulais! Et maintenant tu as la putain d'audace de me le renvoyer au visage! **

**Elle avait raison, mais j'étais trop énervé pour l'admettre. Il était absurde de nous battre à propos de ça de toute façon. J'avais beaucoup d'argent sur un compte en banque et je n'y avais jamais touché ... il venait de mon grand-père. Les gens entendaient le nom de Cullen et l'associaient toujours à l'argent. Il n'était probablement pas aussi fourni que les gens pouvaient le croire mais il y en avait beaucoup.**

**Donc, il était absolument stupide que je me lance dans ce combat avec elle à propos de l'argent. Je voulais simplement essayer de frapper au-dessous de la ceinture à propos du fait qu'elle ne travaillait pas car je savais que c'était un sujet qui la fâchait.**

**C'était notre habitude ces derniers temps.**

**Elle m'avait fait mal en premier ...**

**Je la blessais en retour ... et vice-versa.**

**- Oh vraiment, Bella? Pourrais-tu effectivement cesser de t'inquiéter d'écarter les jambes pour que je te mette enceinte pour sortir et trouver un emploi putain? **

**- Sors! Sors! DEGAGES! Me cria-t-elle.**

- **AVEC ****PLAISIR! Lui criais-je en retour.**

**Ce fut la première nuit ou Lauren vint à moi, et j'avais effectivement aimé.**

**Elle venait toujours à moi au travail et cela me dégoûtait parce que j'étais un homme marié et heureux. **

**Mais, alors que j'étais assis au bar en face de l'hôpital, que nous fréquentions tous parfois après le travail, ses avances, tout d'un coup, firent que je me sentais désiré. **

**Chose que Bella ne m'avait pas fait ressentir depuis longtemps.**

**Elle me traitait comme sa propre machine à faire les bébés ... pas comme un mari ... ou un amant. **

**Puis elle fut frustrée de voir que je ne pouvais pas lui en donner un. Bien sûr, elle ne me l'avait jamais dit, mais je pouvais le voir dans ses yeux.**

**Rien ne se passa cette première nuit, j'avais vraiment apprécié la compagnie de Lauren et ses avances ... mais les choses n'avaient évolué que deux jours plus tard. **

**Je faisais une sieste dans la salle de garde. Bella et moi ne nous étions pas encore reparler après notre récente dispute.**

**J'étais au milieu du rêve le plus érotique que j'ai jamais fait de ma femme, quand je sentis une main descendre dans mon pantalon de chirurgien. Je dormais et je pensais que cela faisait partie du rêve. Dans ce rêve il y avait Bella et moi, nus sur une plage.**

**C'est alors que je réalisais que dans mon rêve nous étions tous les deux complètement nus, je n'aurai donc pas dû sentir quelque chose descendre dans mon pantalon.**

**Mes yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup et je vis Lauren descendre mon pantalon et sur le point de prendre mon roc dur en érection dans sa bouche.**

**Mes mains saisirent ses cheveux pour l'arrêter ... mais putain ... je poussais sa bouche vers le bas, sur ma bite putain.**

**Ce fut la plus stupide, la plus dégueulasse des décisions que je n'avais jamais prise.**

**Cette stupide décision m'avait mené là où j'étais aujourd'hui.**

**La pipe qu'elle me fit était correcte ... Celles de Bella étaient mieux ... mais Bella ne m'en avait pas fait depuis des mois. Elle était obnubilée par son ovulation.**

**Je pouvais compter sur une main les fois où nous avions eu du sexe oral depuis qu'elle essayait de tomber enceinte.**

**Sérieusement, Bella me donnait l'impression de ne plus avoir envie de moi ... et cela me peinait profondément. Une partie de moi voulait lui faire du mal en retour, c'était puéril, mais c'était la vérité.**

**Au moins, avec la pipe de Lauren je m'étais senti désiré.**

**Cette chose dans la salle de garde tourna en premier rapport sexuel plus tard cette nuit là. J'avais envoyé un texto à Bella en lui disant que j'étais de garde.**

**Au lieu de cela, je retournais dans la salle et baisais Lauren jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne sache plus comment elle s'appelait. Elle ne se soucia pas que je sois rude avec elle et je ne voulais rien qui puisse se rapprocher de l'amour avec elle.**

**Je savais que j'étais un salaud, mais j'avais beaucoup de tension que je devais libérer.**

**Quand finalement je rentrais chez nous, Bella était dans la cuisine me préparant mon repas préféré. Elle était en larmes et n'arrêtait pas de s'excuser à propos de son comportement lors de notre dispute. **

**Je me sentis encore plus comme une merde.**

**Nous nous réconciliâmes et nous fîmes l'amour, elle le voulait ... même si elle n'était pas en période d'ovulation. Je me mis à nouveau à espérer que nous pourrions sauver notre mariage.**

**Elle n'avait jamais été au courant de mon erreur. C'était tout ce que c'était ... et Bella n'avait jamais à le savoir.**

**Je lui dis que j'avais d'abord besoin de prendre une douche parce que je me sentais sale après avoir été dans ces ****vêtements**** pendant deux tours de garde.**

**Oh c'était vrai, je me sentais sale. Il n'y aurait pas assez de savon dans le monde pour me purifier des péchés que j'avais commis à l'encontre ma magnifique femme.**

**Et quand Bella me rejoignit dans la douche et qu'elle insista pour que je la baise, je me sentis obligé ... même si je venais de baiser Lauren quelques heures plus tôt.**

**J'étais le pire des hommes.**

**Ce n'était pas nouveau pour moi ... mais je ne pouvais pas changer ce qui était déjà fait.**

**Bella n'avait jamais à le savoir.**

**C'était mon supplice.**

**Flashback Fin**

Malheureusement, ce jour-là fut le début d'un cercle vicieux. J'avais toujours l'impression qu'elle ne m'aimait pas, et je me tournais vers Lauren pour me réconforter sexuellement.

Lauren et moi étions même devenus amis. J'avais l'impression de pouvoir lui parler ... comme si elle m'écoutais réellement, ce que Bella ne faisait pas.

Bella n'avait jamais voulu discuter de quoi que ce soit, à moins que vous disiez le mot bébé dans la phrase.

Je fus tiré de mes réflexions par la sonnerie de mon téléphone portable. Je sautais du lit pour aller jusqu'à l'endroit où je l'avais laissé.

Il était sur le plan de travail dans la cuisine.

La déception s'empara de moi quand je lus le nom de l'appelant.

_Lauren_

Non Bella.

Je laissais aller vers la messagerie vocale.

J'attendis quelques minutes et écoutais ce qu'elle avait à dire.

_- Eddie, s'il te plaît décroche. J'ai besoin de te parler. Tu me manques terriblement. Où es-tu? Appelles-moi, OK? Je t'aime. _

Merde ...

C'était un autre problème. Lauren m'avait dit qu'elle m'aimait pour la première fois hier soir. Je ne ressentais rien proche de l'amour pour elle.

Une partie de moi était dégoûtée par elle ... parce qu'elle poursuivait sa relation avec un homme marié.

Oui, je savais que j'étais aussi un hypocrite. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir cela à son sujet.

Je ne ressentirais jamais pour personne ce que je ressentais pour ma Bella.

Et c'était ma réponse ... juste là.

D'une certaine manière ... en quelque sorte ... J'avais besoin d'arranger les choses avec ma femme.

J'allais contacter Lauren et rompre avec elle ... pour de bon.

Je n'allais pas laisser Bella partir si facilement.

Oui ... nous allions réparer ce qui était brisé.

J'étais sûr de ça.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Je n'ai pas reçu les reviews, problème avec FF, ça arrive souvent ces derniers temps.**

**Donc j'espère n'oublier personne dans mes remerciements :**

**nana10, aelita48 , Linou2701, twifictions, love-lov-edward, lost-soulandheart, MrsShaly, pticoeurfragile, milisa,mlca66, larsand, edwardbellaamour, Lamue12, LuneBlanche, miss88**

**Chapitre 3 :**

**BPOV**

_**Dimanche 17 Août 2008: 24 ans**_

_Nous avions roulé jusqu'à notre prairie. Tout le monde nous rendait fou avec les préparatifs du mariage. Nous voulions juste être seuls._

_- Je t'aime Bella, tellement. Murmura-t-il._

_- Je t'aime aussi, Edward. Tu es tout pour moi. _

_- Promets-moi bébé ... promets-moi que tu ressentiras toujours cela. Supplia-t-il alors qu'il commencait à me déshabiller._

_- Je te le promets, Edward. Il n'y aura jamais personne d'autre que toi. Le rassurais-je._

_Puis, j'entendis _sa_parole au loin._

_- Mais__ tu_ _ne seras pas toujours la __seule__ pour __lui__**, **__vilaine__ Swan. Il me désire ... et il me désire ... encore et encore ... Je vais lui faire ressentir ce que tu n'as jamais pu lui faire ressentir. Je vais le baiser comme il en a envie, je ne vais pas lui faire sentir qu'il est juste une machine à faire des bébés._

_- Edward de quoi parle-t-elle? Lui demandais-je en le serrant. Il s'éloigna de moi._

_- Elle a raison. Je suis désolé, Bella. C'est fini. J'aime Lauren. Elle n'a pas besoin d'enfants. Je la désire. Tu n'as jamais été assez bien pour moi de toute façon. _

_- Non! Reviens Edward! S'il te plaît! Je t'aime! _

- NON ! Crias-je en m'asseyant dans le lit.

Mes cheveux étaient collés à mon front, j'étais en sueur.

Je faisais le même cauchemar depuis jeudi.

Attendez ... quel jour étions-nous maintenant?

Tout ce que j'avais fait depuis mon arrivée chez Alice et Jasper était dormir. Je n'avais pas l'énergie pour faire autre chose.

J'avais pensé sortir du lit ... mais je me rappelais alors ... mon mari était menteur, tricheur, mauvais, fils de pute ... et je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'allais faire de ma vie maintenant.

Fais chier!

Qu'est-ce qui avait été le déclencheur?

Je tombais en arrière sur le lit et tirais les couvertures sur ma tête, me coupant du monde un peu plus.

_- C'est ridicule! Elle n'a pas mangé, Alice. Tu la laisses juste se morfondre et dormir! _

_- Rose, elle vient de découvrir que l'amour de sa vie a triché avec elle pour Dieu seul sait combien de temps. Que ferais-tu de plus que moi? Elle a besoin de faire le deuil! _

_- Oui, mais c'est entrain de la tuer. Nous ne pouvons pas la laisser continuer dans cette voie. Nous avons besoin de lui faire lever son cul de ce lit et de la faire manger putain! D'ailleurs, elle a besoin de se laver! Elle est dans ce pyjama depuis jeudi soir. Elle pue, Ali! _

J'ouvrais finalement les yeux pour voir Rose et Alice assises sur le lit.

- Tu dois sortir de ce putain de lit ou je vais t'en sortir moi-même! Rose me criait dessus. - Tu vaux mieux que ça Bella Swan! Je vais te botter le cul si tu n'arrêtes pas ces conneries!

- Cullen. Je sanglotais. - Mon nom ... ... est ... Bella ... putain ... _Cullen_ !

J'enfouissais ma tête dans l'oreiller et me roulais en boule.

Je sentis le lit se creuser de chaque côté. Alice se mit en face de moi et tiré mon bras vers elle. Rose m'attrapa par derrière et me tint fermement.

Je sanglotais près de mes meilleures amis et me laissais aller vers le sommeil une fois de plus.

Quand je me réveillais un peu plus tard, Alice essuyait mon front avec un gant de toilette humide, presque comme si j'étais son bébé.

- Quelle heure est-il Alice? Murmurais-je.

- Presque 14H. Rose est allée chercher quelque chose ... _à manger_ ... et pendant qu'elle est dehors elle va choisir quelque chose pour ton estomac. Elle devrait être de retour bientôt ... elle vient d'appeler. "

- Mon estomac? Demandais-je confuse.

- Tu ne te souviens pas ?

Je secouais la tête.

- Eh bien, nous te faisions un câlin, tu as arreté de pleurer et tu t'es rendormie. Nous nous sommes endormies avec toi et puis quand nous nous sommes réveillées, nous avons décidé ... nous étions affamées. Rose est sortie pour acheter de la nourriture et j'ai commencé un peu de lessive. Quand je t'ai entendu crier je suis revenue ici, tu étais entrain de vomir à la salle de bains. Je pense que tu as eu un autre cauchemar. "

- Oh, non je ne m'en souviens pas. Je me rappelle avant de m'endormir à nouveau, mais pas après. Mon estomac fait mal.

- Eh bien Bells, tu n'avais rien à vomir. Tu n'as pas mangé depuis jeudi soir, quand tu es arrivée ici. Tu as besoin de manger, d'accord?

Tout ce que je pus faire fut un signe de la tête.

- J'ai appelé Rose et lui ai parlé de ton estomac, elle m'a dit qu'elle allait t'acheter des Pepto Bismol .

- Merci, Ali. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

- Eh bien ... tu m'as. Je me fous qu'Edward soit mon frère, Bella. C'est un trou du cul! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait pu ...

Je tendis ma main pour l'arrêter.

Je ravalais mes larmes et dit: - Alice, s'il te plaît. Je ne peux pas en parler maintenant.

- Tu as raison, je suis désolée. Répondit-elle.

Nous restames assises, silencieuses, jusqu'à ce que nous entendions la porte s'ouvrir, signe que Rose était de retour.

- Tu veux prendre une douche? Je dois avoir quelques vêtements pour toi, et tu pourras prendre quelque chose pour ton estomac avant de manger.

Je hochais la tête.

J'allais à la salle de bain prendre ma douche. Je me déshabillais, attendant que l'eau se réchauffe et jetais un coup d'oeil dans le miroir.

J'étais horrible.

Qui était cette femme regardant fixement derrière moi?

Qui étais-je sans Edward?

J'avais toujours pu m'appuyer sur lui ... il avait toujours prit soin de moi.

J'avais l'impression de n'être rien sans lui.

Bella ne saurait exister sans Edward ... le pourrait-elle?

Comment allais-je la trouver?

J'entendis un petit coup doux sur la porte de la salle de bain.

- Oui? Demandais-je.

- Bells, j'ai posé quelques vêtements sur le lit pour toi. Le Pepto est sur la table de chevet. Prends-en et après habilles-toi. Ensuite viens en bas pour manger avec nous, d'accord? Demanda Alice.

- Oui, _maman_ . Lui répondis-je.

Elle avait toujours été ma meilleure amie. Edward _était_ mon meilleur ami.

Je n'étais pas sûr qu'il le soit encore ... des amis n'étaient pas censés briser le cœur de l'autre.

Bien entendu, ni les maris. Ils étaient censés aimer et à chérir leurs épouses ... pas les déchirer.

J'aurais voulu que ma mère soit encore en vie. Elle était décédée dans un horrible accident de voiture un an après qu'Edward et moi nous étions mariés. Je n'aurais pas surmonté sa mort sans lui. Il était mon rocher.

Mon père s'était coupé d'à peu près tout le monde après sa mort. Il n'avait jamais approuvé qu' Edward et moi nous marrions. Nos parents étaient inquiets, mais maman, Carlisle et Esmée au moins en avaient acceptés l'idée.

Lorsque nous avions prononcés nos vœux, Edward avait dix-huit déjà, mais je n'en n'avait que dix-sept. Ma mère avait signé l'autorisation de l'épouser. Mon père avait refusé. Il nous avait dit que rien de bon n'en ressortirait si nous nous marrions si jeunes.

Apparemment, il avait raison. Je ne pouvais pas lui faire face et entendre son _je te l'avais dit _.

Ma mère était notre plus grand soutien ... plus que Carlisle et Esmée. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle savait que Edward et moi étions destinés à être ensemble. Elle disait que nous traverserions tous les obstacles, parce qu'on ne rencontrait ce genre d'amour qu'une fois dans sa vie... le même qu'elle et mon père ou que Carlisle et Esmée.

Elle avait vraiment cru en nous. Edward était comme un fils pour elle. Elle aurait été capable de me dire quoi faire dans cette situation.

J'avais vraiment besoin de son avis maintenant. J'aurais pu courir vers elle à Forks, si elle était toujours là.

Je laissais mes pensées me consumer alors que j'entrais finalement sous la douche.

Nous vivions tous à Seattle parce que nous avions voulu rester ensemble à l'université. Edward avait achevé sa spécialisation à l' Hospital General de Seattle. Il était en avance sur le calendrier dans son programme d'études et le plus jeune résident parce que même si je détestais à l'admettre, il était brillant. En outre, être le fils du grand Dr Carlisle Cullen lui avait valu certains avantages que les autres élèves n'avaient pas eu.

Emmett avait joué au football pour l'université mais il avait bousillé son genou en première année. Maintenant, il était leur entraîneur de football, parce qu'il était très bon. Rose était en cours à la faculté de droit. Elle avait surpris tout le monde. Rose ressemblait à un mannequin. Nous nous attendions tous à ce qu'elle fasse quelque chose dans la mode ou même qu'elle travailler sur les voitures puisque c'était sa passion.

Toutefois, elle et son frère Jasper avaient perdu très jeunes leur père à cause d'un conducteur ivre. Le conducteur avait survécu et il y avait un bon dossier contre lui. Il avait beaucoup d'argent et l'avocat était censé le poursuivre et récupérer une partie de cet argent pour la famille Hale. L'avocat qu'ils avaient était verreux et ils avaient fini par ne rien obtenir.

Rose et Jasper avaient vu leur mère se battre pendant des années pour les soutenir jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, alors qu'elle faisait un travail temporaire en tant que secrétaire dans un cabinet d'avocats, elle rencontre un homme très gentil. Ils se fréquentèrent brievement et se sont marièrent rapidement.

Les enfants Hale aimèrent cet homme tout de suite. Rose était fascinée par tout ce que son beau-père connaissait de la loi. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et, quand elle devint plus agée et se souvint de ce que leur avocat avait à faire pour eux dans le passé ... elle se promit de devenir avocate et de se battre pour les gens quand ils en avaient besoin.

Jasper s'était spécialisé en musique à l'université. Il était très en phase avec les émotions de chacun et il aimait la poésie ainsi que la musique.

Alice avait toujours dit qu'il était un amant stupéfiant parce qu'il savait toujours ce qu'elle voulait et comment elle se sentait. Elle pensait que cela venait de sa sensibilité et de sa capacité à lire dans les gens.

Il sut très tôt qu'il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il allait faire avec un diplôme en musique, et il le transforma donc en diplôme d'enseignement. Il venait d'obtenir son premier emploi dans une école secondaire à Seattle. Il jouait également les vendredi et samedi soirs dans un club de jazz local.

Alice avait obtenu son diplôme en marketing de la mode et travaillait actuellement pour l'entreprise où elle avait fait son stage. Elle adorait son travail. La mode avait toujours été sa passion.

J'ai souri dans ma tête à mes rimes peu. Il était agréable de voir que je pouvais au moins me faire sourire à un moment comme celui-ci.

Tout le monde, sauf moi avait un travail qu'il aimait.

J'étais la seule à rien faire de mon diplôme.

Je réalisais que l'eau de la douche commençait à refroidir.

Je sortis de la douche et m'essuyais et me fis une promesse, j'allais resoudre ce problème, et enfin faire quelque chose de mon diplôme.

J'avais besoin de savoir qui j'étais ... avec ou sans Edward.

J'étais la " _Bella d'Edward_ "depuis si longtemps, qu'il était temps que cela cesse.

Je n'avais aucune idée quant à savoir si mon mariage était réparable ... ou si je pouvais même imaginer le reprendre après ce qu'il avait fait ... mais de toute façon ... j'allais découvrir la vraie Bella.

J'enveloppais la serviette autour de mon corps et me rendis à la chambre à coucher. Je remarquais que les vêtements qu'Alice avait posé sur le lit ... étaient _mes_ vêtements.

Comment les avait-elle eu?

Je venais de terminer de m'habiller quand Alice frappa à la porte de la chambre. - Bells, ça va là-dedans?

- Ouais. Hé, Ali, peux-tu venir ici?

Alice ouvrit la porte et entra comme je le lui avais demandé. - Quoi de neuf, ma chérie?

- Comment as-tu eu mes vêtements?

- Oh, euh ... eh bien ... c'était la course que Rose était partie faire.

- Je pensais qu'elle était partie chercher de la nourriture.

- Elle l'a fait... mais son premier arrêt était ta maison ... pour chercher certains de tes vêtements et ta brosse à dents.

- Je vois ... était- il là? Demandais-je timidement.

-Oui. Dit Alice à voix basse.

- Lui-a-t-elle parlé?

- Bella, nous parlons de Rose. Disons qu'elle lui a plus crié dessus en le traitant de connard. Elle lui a vraiment fait part d'une partie de ses pensées.

- D'accord, je serai là dans une minute.

- Très bien Bella. Ne tarde pas trop s'il te plaît. Tu as vraiment besoin de manger.

Je hochais la tête et me dirigeais vers le côté du lit alors qu'elle sortait. Je versais la dose de Pepto et l'avalais comme une bonne petite fille, Alice ne serait pas en colère. Je grimacais, comme toujours, je détestais ce genre de choses.

Je n'étais pas sûr que ça allait aider mon estomac, mais je voulais faire plaisir à ma belle-soeur.

J'entendis les faibles murmures d'Alice et de Rose qui parlaient, pendant que je descendais les escaliers pour aller à la cuisine. Je fis des pas plus discrets, voulant savoir ce qu'elles disaient.

Je savais que si on chuchotait, c'était qu'il était plus que probable que ce soit quelque chose que je ne devais pas entendre ... ce qui me donna envie d'en entendre beaucoup plus.

_- Nous n'allons pas lui dire Alice!_

- _Elle a le droit de savoir Rose! _

_- Pourquoi veux-tu lui faire du mal comme ça? Rien de bon n'en sortira quand elle découvrira que Lauren était à la maison quand je suis allée là-bas! _

_- J'ai le sentiment qu'elle va vouloir le reprendre, Rosalie. Je ne veux pas le voir lui faire du mal encore une fois! Le fait que mon idiot de frère pourrait être aussi insensible au point d'avoir cette saleté dans leur maison ... du tout ... si peu de temps après que tout ait été découvert ... ça me rend malade! Je ne vais pas le laisser lui faire du mal à nouveau ... frère ou pas! _

Je ne les écoutais plus après cela.

Seule une partie de cette conversation restait dans mon esprit.

Lauren ... était dans ma maison.

Edward l'avait venir là-bas.

_Wow _... il n'avait vraiment pas perdu de temps.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Merci à Aliaa, pticoeurfragile, Morgane, lost-soulandheart, mlca66, edwardbellaamour, aelita48, Habswifes, Linou2701, sand91, Londonienne, nana10, love-lov-Edward**

**midsum, Edward'Bella Cullen62, AhxNahiss, Bulles, fanbella, Londonienne, Leausy, Nilua, Gwen2907 pour les ajouts en alertes et favoris.**

**Chapitre 4 :**** Elle doit me reprendre**

**EPOV**

_**Dimanche 17 Août 2008: 25 ans**_

- _Edward ... je suis prête. Murmurait-elle._

_Nous étions sur la banquette arrière de ma Volvo. Nous aurions du faire l'amour depuis longtemps ... mais nous n'avions jamais été plus loin que la deuxième base. Bella nous arretant toujours._

_Elle n'était pas prête ... jamais prête._

_Je commençais sérieusement à être frustré sexuellement, mais jamais je n'aurai voulu la pousser à faire quelque chose pour laquelle elle n'était pas prête._

_Toutefois, si Petit Edward n'avait pas très bientôt de l'action autre que sa main, il allait exploser._

_- Bébé tu es sûre de toi?__ S'il te plaît dis oui._

_- Oui, je te veux à l'intérieur de moi Edward. _

_Dieu merci!_

_J'étais sur le point de glisser en elle quand mon téléphone sonna._

_Attends ... ce n'est pas ce dont je me souviens. _

Mon putain de téléphone me sortit de mon rêve merveilleux.

Ma tête cognait et je me levais du canapé pour essayer de trouver l'objet incriminé, afin de faire taire la sonnerie insistante.

_Merde, Lauren._

Je laissais à nouveau la messagerie se mettre en route. Il n'y avait qu'une seule femme à qui je voulais parler en ce moment et elle refusait mes appels.

Après ma brillante idée de sauver mon mariage jeudi soir, j'avais essayé de mettre la main sur Bella. Comme Alice ne me parlait pas, Jasper répondait a tout mes appels. Il me disait que je devais laisser Bella seule pour l'instant, et lui donner du temps

Le temps était la dernière chose dont nous avions besoin.

Plus je lui laisserai de temps ... plus elle serait décidée à divorcer. Je savais que c'était ce que je méritais mais ce n'était pas ce que je voulais .

Je voulais que ma femme rentre à la maison.

Elle me manquait terriblement.

J'avais besoin d'elle.

Je décidais que je ne devais plus parler à Lauren. Je devais suivre mon plan et mettre fin à ma relation avec elle pour pouvoir me concentrer sur Bella.

Me rasseyant sur le canapé, je composais rapidement son numéro.

- Oh Eddie, Dieu merci, tu me rappelles enfin! J'ai entendu l'émission de radio, je ne peux pas croire qu'elle l'ai appris de cette façon mais je suis tellement contente qu'elle le sache. Maintenant, nous pouvons être ensemble. J'essaye de te voir depuis le jeudi. Où étais-tu? Elle t'a viré, c'est ça? C'est pas bien, la garce!

Ugh ... mais qu'est-ce que j'avais pu lui trouver?

Je l'arrêtais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit d'autre et me gonfle d'avantage.

- Lauren, je dois te parler ... en personne.

_- _Super! Je meurs d'envie de te voir aussi_. _Dit_-_elle en riant.

Cela m'irritait au plus haut point quand elle avait ce petit rire. Il n'y avait que le rire d'une femme que j'aimais ... et c'était celui de Bella. Le sien était adorable.

Je n'étais pas en forme pour sortir. J'avais passé les derniers jours à boire, et à vomir les grandes quantités d'alcool que j'avais ingéré. J'avais une gueule de bois d'enfer. Je ne pouvais pas prendre ma voiture.

Néanmoins, je voulais vraiment que cette garce sorte de ma vie. Je n'avais qu'à lui demander de venir ici ... et nous resterions dans le salon. Je n'avais vraiment pas besoin d'elle dans notre maison ... mais j'avais besoin d'elle hors de ma vie ... pour que je puisse me concentrer sur mon ange.

- Lauren, peux-tu venir chez moi?

Je dus éloigner le téléphone de mon oreille alors qu'elle hurlait d'excitation. Elle avait essayé par le passé de me convaincre de la ramener chez moi avec Bella, mais je lui avais toujours dit que cela n'arriverait jamais.

_- _Bien sûr! Je serai là dans dix minutes. Sois prêt pour moi Eddie! Je t'aime_. _Puis elle raccrocha letéléphone.

J'étais impatient d'en finir avec ça.

Faire un brin de toilette ne m'apparut d'aucun intérêt tant qu'il s'agissait de Lauren ... mais je ressentais le besoin de nombreuses tasses de café.

Je venais de me servir ma première tasse de café quand j'entendis frapper à la porte d'entrée.

Je me dirigeais vers la porte pour l'ouvrir. Lauren enroula ses bras autour de mon cou et me serra.

Je me retournais pour aller à la cuisine, tout en enlevant ses bras de moi.

- Lauren, pourrais-tu me lâcher s'il te plaît?

- Ah oui, désolée. Tu as une sale tête chéri. Pourquoi es-tu si triste? Tu veux que Lauren te console? Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant à nouveau de moi.

Je ne supportais pas quand elle me parlait de cette façon ... ça me donnait des nausées. Mais à quoi avais-je pensé quand j'avais commencé cette relation avec elle.

_Tu pensais avec ta bite délaissée, tel un égoïste._

J'ignorais mon monologue intérieur et tentais de mettre fin à ses ardeurs.

- Non, je veux que tu restes là-bas. Dis-je en lui montrant l'autre côté de la table.

- Et je reste ici. Je me trouvais en face de l'évier.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- Tu devrais être heureux! Bella sait maintenant. Nous pouvons enfin être ensemble. Tu es enfin débarrassé d'elle!

J'avais dit à Lauren dès le départ que ce n'était rien de plus qu'une amitié améliorée. Elle savait que j'aimais ma femme et que je n'avais pas l'intention de la quitter. Pourquoi pensait-elle que je serai heureux de cette situation et que j'entamerai une vraie relation avec elle.

- Je ne veux pas de me débarrasser d'elle, Lauren! J'aime ma femme. Je ne t'ai jamais promis quoi que ce soit! C'était juste du sexe ... c'est tout ce que tu ne seras jamais pour moi. Je suis désolé parce que je sais que ça te fais mal... mais je te l'ai dit à plusieurs reprises, je voulais seulement du sexe dans cette relation.

- Je sais que c'est ce que tu as dit ... mais je pensais que tu pourrais changer d'avis. Elle ne te désires plus Eddie ... pas comme je te désire. Tu ne te rappelles pas comme tu te sentais minable par sa faute? Avec moi tu te sentiras mieux ... tu seras un homme ... ça pourrait être super si tu essayais de nous donner une chance. Je suis Lauren Mallory ... elle est Bella ... c'est une femme au foyer ordinaire, ennuyeuse, mal fagotée. Je suis tellement plus sexy qu'elle!

Je franchis notre frontière invisible et saisis ses épaules.

-Écoutes-moi très _attentivement_ Lauren. Ma femme est tout sauf ordinaire. Je me sens dur rien que de penser à quel point elle sexy. Je déteste briser tes rêves ... mais tu n'étais qu'un corps que je pouvais utiliser. La plupart du temps ... j'imaginais Bella quand j'étais avec toi ... c'était la seule façon pour que je jouisse. Je n'ai pas de sentiments pour toi et je n'en n'aurai jamais. Maintenant , je veux que tu quittes ma maison et que tu sortes de ma vie. Je vais récupérer ma femme et nous vivrons heureux à jamais. Tu n'es rien pour moi ... absolument rien. Je veux être libéré de toi et arranger les choses avec Bella. J'ai besoin d'elle ... et de son amour plus qu'autre chose. M'as-tu compris? Ai-je été clair?

J'espérais que ma voix avait été assez menaçante. Elle avait besoin que je lui mette les points sur les i pour sortir sortir de nos vies.

Les larmes commencèrent à tomber de ses yeux.

Elle hocha la tête.

- Je ne peux pas croire que tu m'aies fais cela. Dit-elle.

- Eh bien c'est pourtant le cas ... tu ne seras jamais aussi bien que Bella. Pars!

Elle me gifla et je laissais tomber mes mains sur ses épaules. Je méritais ça.

Au début de notre histoire, j'avais trouvé en Lauren une amie à qui je pouvais parler de mes problèmes avec Bella. Ce fut une erreur de bien des façons ... mais elle ne méritait pas d'être traitée de cette façon, pas plus que Bella ne l'avait été. Elles étaient tous les deux des victimes et j'étais le salaud qui avait brisé leurs cœurs.

Récemment ... elle était devenue trop collante ... même si elle savait ce qu'elle était pour moi.

- Je vais te laisser ... mais je vais te manquer.

- Je ne ... laisses-moi te montrer la porte.

Je la raccompagnais, en ouvrant la porte d'entrée, Rose était devant moi, la main levée, sur le point de frapper.

- Eh bien, bien, bien ... si ce n'est pas la vicieuse pouffiasse de tout l'Ouest!

- Va te faire foutre Rose!

Lauren connaissait toute ma famille, qu'elle avait rencontré lors de nos fêtes de travail.

- Non merci, j'aurai trop peur d'attraper une maladie!

Rose n'attendis pas que je l'invite à entrer dans la maison .

- Elle partait Rose, s'il te plaît laisses-la y aller. La suppliais-je.

- Tu n'as rien à me dire, espèce de salaud! Ta mère sait ce que tu as fait? Elle va être très déçue de toi. Je ne pense pas que tu vas rester le chouchou.

Lauren tapa sur l'épaule de Rose afin qu'elle la regarde. Lorsque Rose se tourna vers elle, Lauren ouvrit la bouche.

- Ne parles pas à mon Eddie de cette façon! Il est beaucoup mieux sans cette sorcière sans valeur qu'il appelle sa femme!

Rose la repoussa et lui mit un coup de poing dans le nez.

Elle attrapa son nez et commença à maudire à Rose.

- Tu vas le regretter salope ! Cria Lauren.

Rose sourit et dit.

- Je suis déjà désolée ... désolée que mes yeux délicats aient dû voir ton sale cul!

Lauren claqua la porte de sa voiture après avoir tenu son nez tout le chemin.

- Rose, que fais-tu ici?

Je priais pour qu'elle soit ici afin d'arranger une rencontre entre Bella et moi. Je savais que c'était un beau cliché, mais un gars pouvait espérer.

- Ne me parles pas Edward! Je suis seulement venue ici pour chercher une partie des vêtements de Bella.

Elle alla dans notre chambre, puis dans le placard. Elle sortit le sac de voyage que Bella utilisait toujours quand elle allait à la gym.

Rose jeta furieusement des vêtements dans le sac puis alla à la salle de bain.

- S'il te plaît Rosalie. Comment va-t-elle? Lui demandais-je alors qu'elle fermait le sac.

Elle se retourna et me regarda.

- Putain, comment crois-tu qu'elle va Edward? Elle a toujours été là pour toi ... elle t'a tout donné ... et tu la trahis de la pire façon qu'un homme puisse trahir sa femme! Elle est complètement dévastée ! Tu ne mérites même de respirer le même air qu'elle. Tu me rends malade! Attends que tes parents le sachent. Tu auras de la chance si ils ne te rayent pas de leur testament! Tu es un moins que rien! Mieux encore ... attends que ton frère le découvre! Il aime Bella comme si elle était sa propre sœur! Il vous a toujours protégé tous les deux! ... Mais ne t'inquiètes pas. Je ne vais pas lui dire ... c'est ta responsabilité.

Je n'avais même pas pensé à la façon dont Emmett ou mes parents réagiraient à ces nouvelles. Il était déjà assez difficile de voir combien ma trahison avait détruit ma sœur. Mais personne ne comprenait ce que j'avais vécu.

Ça ne justifiait pas ce que j'avais fait ... mais merde ... ils ne savaient pas! Ma femme s'était éloignée de moi ... me donnant l'impression qu'elle me détestait pour ne pas être en mesure de lui donner un bébé. Elle ne voulait pas écouter les suggestions alternatives que j'avais à offrir. Rien n'était assez bien ... Je n'étais pas assez bien pour elle.

Rose se retourna pour prendre le sac. Elle le hissa sur son épaule et commença à quitter la chambre. Je la suivis parce que je n'avais pas terminé cette conversation.

- Attends une minute Rose! Je sais que ce que j'ai fait est mal ... mais ce n'est pas comme si Bella était blanche comme neige, et que notre mariage était parfait! Évidemment, il y avait des problèmes entre nous, sinon je ne me serai pas égaré!

Nous étions arrivés en bas de l'escalier et elle se tourna vers moi. Seulement, cette fois ... si ses regards pouvaient tuer ... J'aurai vraiment été fichu.

- Edward ... ton excuse est minable, sérieusement, allons-nous rester ici à argumenter les raisons pour lesquelles tu as décidé de coller ta bite dans quelqu'un d'autre que ta femme! Tu me dégoûtes. Tu ne la mérite pas. Dit-elle en me tournant le dos et en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

- Je sais. Murmurais-je si faiblement, que je pouvais à peine m'entendre.

Elle s'arrêta, la main sur la poignée de la porte et soupira.

Rose ne dit rien alors je continuais.

- Je sais que je suis horrible ... et que je ne la mérite pas Rose. Mais putain je l'aime. Je jure que je l'aime. Il doit y avoir un moyen de résoudre ce problème. Je ne suis rien sans elle. Veux-tu, s'il te plaît, lui dire que je l'aime ... toujours et que j'aimerai avoir la chance de lui parler?

Les larmes tombèrent sur mon visage avant même que je puisse essayer de les arrêter. Ça me tuait de savoir que j'avais brisé ma femme.

Je savais que ma trahison était encore pire parce que nous avions toujours été plus proche que mari et femme. Nous étions des âmes sœurs . Nous n'avions jamais été séparé ... et il avait suffit de quelques mois, et de mauvaises décisions, pour que je détruise tout ce qui était important pour moi.

Rose poussa un profond soupir et enfin commença à parler. Elle se tourna pour me regarder et son expression s'adoucit quand elle vit mes larmes.

- Tu es mon beau-frère. J'ai toujours pensé que tu étais un brave type. Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu pourrais faire ça ... pas toi . Je ne sais même pas quoi dire d'autre Edward. Tu as raison à propos d'une chose ... tu n'es rien sans elle. Elle est l'une des personnes les plus étonnantes que j'ai jamais connues. Avec de la chance, vous dépasserez cela... mais pour être honnête ... J'espère que ça n'arrivera pas. Tu n'es pas assez bien pour elle.

Puis elle ouvrit la porte et quitta la maison.

Maison ... quelle putain de maison? Cette maison n'était pas ma maison si ma femme n'était pas là. Nous l'avions choisie ensemble.

Je pris le cadre où se trouvait notre photo de mariage et la jetais contre le mur dans un accès de rage. Puis, quand je réalisais ce que j'avais fait, je courus à l'endroit où se trouvaient les morceaux. Heureusement, la photo était encore intacte.

Je pris la photo et fis courir délicatement mon doigt sur la forme de Bella. Elle souriait avec tant d'éclat. Aurais-je jamais la chance de la voir à nouveau sourire comme ça?

Tout en tenant la photo sur ma poitrine, je pleurais.

Je pleurais pour la douleur que j'avais causé à ma femme ... et à ma famille.

Je pleurais pour le bébé que nous n'aurions jamais ensemble ... parce qu'au fond ... je savais ... elle n'allait jamais me pardonner ni revenir. Ce que j'avais fait était impardonnable.

Si la situation avait été inversée ... je savais ...que je n'aurais jamais pardonné. Je n'aurais pas pu retourner avec elle si elle avait trahi nos vœux de mariage. Je savais que c'était terrible pour moi de penser de cette façon mais c'était vrai. J'étais tellement possessif ...Si je savais qu'elle avait des relations sexuelles avec un autre homme, je ne serais pas capable de contenir ma colère, que ce soit contre elle ou lui.

De déchirants sanglots quittèrent mon corps jusqu'à ce que je tombe dans l'obscurité totale.

Le bruit agaçant de mon téléphone me réveilla à nouveau. J'avais vraiment besoin de jeter ce fichu truc très loin ... ce n'était pas comme si Bella allait m'appeler.

Je rampais lentement sur le sol, évitant le verre cassé comme je pouvais. Je n'avais même pas la force de me lever et de marcher. Quand je l'atteins, je vis que c'était Lauren .

Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait maintenant? Elle venait de partir. Ne réalisait-elle pas que notre rupture était la meilleure chose qui puisse lui arriver? Elle devait passer à autre chose.

Je regardais mon journal des appels et ma boîte de réception SMS. Jésus-Christ ... J'avais vingt appels manqués et cinquante textos.

Ils étaient tous de Lauren .

Le tout premier message fut le seul que j'écoutais.

_- Edward, tu n'as aucune idée ce que tu as fait. Tu vas regretter d'avoir brisé mon cœur. Tu n'as pas fini d'entendre parler de moi. Je t'aime et j'ai besoin que tu m'aimes aussi! _

Je ne lus aucun des textos. Ils disaient presque tous la même chose, hormis un, qui était une photo d'elle, nue.

Je les supprimais immédiatement.

J'allais changer mon numéro et m'assurer que Bella ait le nouveau. Lauren n'avait pas besoin de pouvoir mettre la main sur moi plus longtemps.

Cette chienne était clairement folle si elle pensait que j'allais revenir vers elle. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était ma Bella.

Elle devait me revenir ... il n'y avait pas de vie pour moi sans elle ... et il n'y avait pas d'autre option pour moi. Si elle refusait de me reprendre ... Je ne savais pas ce que je ferai.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Merci à: belladu57, Cora-liine, Habswifes, doudounord2, leausy, Twifictions, littleangelordevil93 (ravie que cette fiction te plaise), ptitcoeurfragile, nana10, edwardbellaamour(effectivement il n'en n'a pas fini avec Lauren)**

**MrsShaly : contente que cette suite te plaise, mais Edward a bien cherché ce qui lui arrive, twilight-et-the-vampire, LuneBLanche, bellaeva, odrey010, gojira9, MARIE8878, odrey010, Cora-liine**

**Chapitre 5 :** **Dérive**

**BPOV**

_**Mercredi 20 Août, 2008: 24 ans**_

Je passais un bon moment, allongée sur le canapé d'Alice, regardant Oprah tout en mangeant de la glace Ben & Jerry.

Le sujet de l'émission d'aujourd'hui traitait des femmes qui avaient été trompé par leurs maris. Tout à fait approprié, pensais-je.

Je n'avais pas d'endroit où être ... ni personne à qui rendre des comptes ... j'étais libre.

C'est ainsi que je choisissais de passer ma liberté.

Elles avaient réussi à me faire sortir de mon pyjama dimanche, mais dès qu'il fut l'heure du coucher, je l'avais remis et je ne l'avais pas quitté depuis.

En fait ... je prenais une douche chaque jour et changeais de pyjama ... mais c'était toujours un pyjama. Je refusais de porter mes vêtements .

Où en étais-je? Où allais-je aller?

Je pensais être en mesure d'avancer ... jusqu'à ce que j'entende Alice et Rose dire qu'Edward avait déjà ramené cette salope dans ma maison.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase ... c'était plus que je ne pouvais supporter. Peut-être que je n'étais pas aussi forte que je croyais.

La seule chose à laquelle je pensais c'était Edward et Lauren.

Je me demandais si il l'avait baisée dans notre lit.

Qu'y avait-il en elle qui le rendait dur et provoquait son érection? Lui faisait-elle des choses que je ne voulais pas? Ça m'était difficile de le croire étant donné qu'il n'y avait vraiment rien que nous n'ayons essayé tout au long de notre vie sexuelle ... et je veux dire rien .

Nous avions à peu près tout fait pour l'autre. Mais peut-être qu'elle connaissait quelques trucs dont je n'étais pas au courant ... quelque chose qui devait l'attirer.

Ça me rendait folle de penser à ça, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Une partie de moi voulait aller parler à Edward ... pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas ... pourquoi il ne voulait plus de moi ... pourquoi elle était plus attrayante que moi.

Je devais savoir.

Soudain, je ne fus plus d'humeur à manger ma glace. Je posais le pot sur la petite table et le regardais fondre. Je n'avais rien de mieux à faire ... Oprah était agaçante aujourd'hui, certainement en raison du sujet et Alice et Jasper n'allaient pas tarder à rentrer.

Mes yeux commencèrent à s'alourdir et il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que je m'endorme... encore une fois.

Lorsque je me réveillais quelques heures plus tard, j'entendis Alice et Jasper parler dans la cuisine.

_- _Il est retourné au travail hier. J'ai déjeuné avec lui à l'hôpital.

- Tu manges avec l'ennemi Jasper Hale! Comment peux-tu?

Edward avait reprit le travail ... il devait probablement être heureux, ainsi il pourrait voir Lauren tout le temps. Ils travaillaient ensemble et rentraient probablement à la maison ensemble, si elle avait déjà emménagé dans notre maison.

J'essayais d'écouter la conversation Ali et de Jazz mais c'était dur.

- Il a vraiment foiré Ali. C'est ton frère. Tu devrais en parler avec lui. Tu n'es pas vu l'épave que c'est. Il est sérieusement en train de s'effondrer.

- Absolument pas Jasper! Comment peux-tu tolérer ce qu'il a fait? C'est dégoûtant! Il mérite de souffrir pour ce qu'il lui a fait! Je ne peux pas croire que tu réagisses de cette manière avec lui!

- Je ne ferme pas les yeux Ali, mais tu ne sais pas à quoi il ressemble! Je sais que si c'était Rose ... c'est ma sœur et je ferai de mon mieux pour être là pour elle quoi qu'il arrive!

- Eh à propos de Bella? Elle vit avec nous, tu as vu à quoi elle ressemble ... chaque jour! Comment peux-tu rester là et me parler de ce salaud, quand tu sais le mal qu'il lui a fait? Nous sommes sa seule famille Jasper! Qui va être là pour elle? Dis-moi! Bella a besoin de nous et je ne vais pas lui tourner le dos!

- Peut-être ... mais ce salaud est encore ton frère. Chérie, tout ce que je veux dire, c'est que je pense que tu devrais faire l'effort de les aider tous les deux.

- Je ne veux plus rien entendre! Elle est ma meilleure amie ... une sœur et elle a besoin de moi. Je ne peux pas lui parler dès maintenant, sans pleurer. Il était comme mon meilleur ami Jazzy. Je l'avais mis sur un piédestal, mais savoir qu'il a fait quelque chose comme ça ... ça ma bouleversée. Je ne suis pas prête à lui parler pour l'instant.

- D'accord chérie, je comprends.

- D'ailleurs quand Rose est allée là-bas dimanche pour chercher les vêtements de Bells, cette garce était déjà là!

- Ouais ... il m'en a parlé. Il m'a dit que la seule raison pour laquelle Lauren était là, c'est qu'il était trop ivre pour conduire. Il lui a dit que c'était fini entre eux. Edward ne veut pas Lauren, Alice. Il veut sauver son mariage. Il m'a supplié de dire à Bella qu'il l'aimait toujours et qu'il voulait qu'elle rentre.

Il avait dit quoi? Est-ce que c'était vrai ... Edward me voulait?

Je me levais rapidement et me dirigeais vers la cuisine. Je me raclais la gorge, Alice et Jasper se retournèrent choqués.

- Tu penses qu'il voulais vraiment dire ça Jazz? Demandais-je à voix basse.

Jasper hocha la tête.

- Il est trop mal, Bells.

Alice parla rapidement.

- N'y penses même pas Bella!

Elle se tourna vers son mari.

- Comment sont-ils censés sauver leur Jazz mariage? Il couchait avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait sa bite dans le vagin d'une autre femme! Il transpirait avec elle ... se tordait sous sa ... l'embrassait sur tout le corps, il était intime avec une autre personne! Si ça avait été toi ... Je ne t'aurais jamais pardonné ... jamais je ne t'aurais repris!

Mon cœur se déchira en deux. Tout ce qu'avait dit Alice était vrai, et rien que l'imaginer me fit presque rendre mon déjeuner de dégoût.

Je n'étais pas faible au point de reprendre mon mari après avoir été humiliée et trompée. Non ... J'étais forte ... n'est-ce pas?

D'un autre côté ... c'est d'Edward dont nous parlions ici. Mon Edward.

Il avait été mon meilleur ami toute ma vie. Qu'est-ce que j'étais supposé faire maintenant ... si il partait?

- Jazz ... penses-tu que peut-être il s'est sorti de tout ça? Que peut-être nous pouvons passer à autre chose? Demandais-je à voix basse.

Je ne pouvais pas croire que j'avais dit ces mots. A quoi est-ce que je pensais?

Avant que Jasper ne puisse répondre, Alice se mit face à moi, et me saisit les épaules.

- Bella, tu n'est pas sérieuse! Il t'a trompé ma chérie! Tu comprends ce que cela signifie? Il a brisé les liens sacrés de votre mariage. Il l'a tout simplement jeté à la poubelle!

Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues et je lui répondis.

- Mais c'est Edward ... Ali ...

Je ne fus pas en mesure de terminer ma phrase. Je me laissais tomber à genoux et éclatais en sanglots, Alice me rejoint et m'entoura dans son étreinte minuscule.

- Chut ... Je suis désolée Bells. Je te soutiendrai dans tout ce que tu feras, mais je veux que tu y réfléchisses vraiment. S'il te plaît ne le reprends pas tout simplement parce qu'il est tout ce que tu as.

Je sentis une autre paire des bras, plus musclées, autour de moi.

- Mon Ali a raison ma chérie. Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu dois prendre en considération avant de prendre une décision finale. Shh ... ça va ... ça va bien se passer.

Jasper avait toujours eut un effet calmant sur les gens autour de lui, et il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que je ne m'endorme dans leurs bras.

Lorsque je me réveillais à nouveau, j'étais dans mon lit, dans la chambre d'amis avec Alice blottit contre moi.

Je la poussais doucement.

- Oh, tu es réveillée. Ce n'était pas une très longue sieste. Désolée ... je venais de m'assoupir. Dit-elle.

- Ça va. Combien de temps ai-je dormi cette fois?

Elle se retourna et regarda l'horloge sur la table de chevet.

- Seulement une trentaine de minutes en fait. Jazz t'as porté ici, et il vient de sortir pour aller chercher le dîner. Je n'étais pas capable de cuisiner ce soir.

- Ali, tu n'as jamais cuisiné. Dis-je en riant.

Ça faisait du bien de rire ... même si c'était sur quelque chose d'aussi banal que le manque de compétences culinaires d'Alice Hale.

Elle me sourit.

- C'est très vrai. Comment te sens-tu?

- J'ai besoin de rentrer à la maison ...

- Bella ... nous en avons parlé ...

Je mis mon doigt à ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de parler.

- Je voulais dire que j'ai besoin de retourner à la maison pour aller chercher quelques affaires si je veux rester ici plus longtemps.

- Je vois. Eh bien ... attendons que Jasper revienne avec le dîner, dînons, et nous pourrons aller avec toi.

- Alice, Edward est au travail maintenant ... probablement de garde, afin d'être avec Lauren. Je peux y aller seule. Je n'ai pas très faim en plus ... mon estomac est toujours en colère. Il est devenu fou depuis que j'ai découvert ... tu sais que je peux à peine garder les aliments.

- Non Bells. Je vais avec toi!

- Alice, s'il te plaît. Je n'ai besoin que de mon ordinateur portable et d'autres petites choses D'ailleurs, je suis une femme adulte ... tu ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

Je descendis du lit pour me rendre à la salle de bain afin de démêler mes cheveux.

- Euh ... tu es sûre Isabella? Comment comptes-tu faire? Tu as besoin de ma voiture et je ne te donnerai les clés que si je vais avec toi.

Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et fit la moue.

- Sérieusement? N'agis pas comme une enfant. Il y ces inventions appelées taxi, tu connais? J'en prendrai un, si tu ne me laisses pas ta voiture. Peut-être que je devrais aller vivre avec Emmett et Rose ...

Alors que je retournais dans la chambre et me dirigeais vers l'escalier, elle courut derrière moi.

- Non, je ne veux pas que tu prennes un taxi ... et je veux que tu restes ici.

- Puis-je s'il te plaît emprunter ta voiture pour aller chez moi chercher quelques affaires? Je peux vraiment le faire moi-même.

Elle hocha la tête et me tendit ses clés.

- S'il te plaît sois prudente ... et si tu vois sa voiture ... pars. Nous irons là-bas avec toi plus tard si cela arrive.

- Bon, d'accord.

Elle m'étreignit et je me dirigeais vers sa voiture.

Alors que je conduisais, mon esprit dériva à la première et seule fois ou mon test de grossesse s'était révélé positif.

_**Flashback**_

_**Cela faisait trois mois qu'Edward et moi étions en essais bébés. Donc pas vraiment très longtemps, mais j'étais tout de même déçue quand les tests de grossesse étaient négatifs. A cette époque, Edward me soutenait, il voulait que je porte son enfant.**_

_**J'avais du retard, j'étais excitée, j'avais donc été acheter un test de grossesse.**_

_**Quand Edward rentra chez nous, il me trouva dans la salle de bain, sanglotant. **_

_**- Bébé ... ça va. Nous allons essayer de nouveau. Il connaissait le résultat ... mais cette fois c'était différent.**_

_**Je levais mes yeux pleins de larmes vers lui, comme il me souleva du sol et me porta à notre lit.**_

_**Je secouais la tête. **_

_**- Non ... ce sont des larmes de joie ... Edward ... c'est positif!**_

_**Il était en état de choc. Il me plaça sur le lit et courut à la salle de bain pour récupérer le test.**_

_**- Tu es enceinte? Putain, tu es vraiment enceinte?**_

_**Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi heureux. **_

_**Je vais être papa putain! Bébé, tu fais de moi le plus heureux des hommes sur la planète!**_

_**Il m'attrapa et me fit tournoyer autour de la chambre. **_

_**Puis il réalisa ce qu'il faisait et il me replaça doucement sur le lit.**_

_**- Merde ... ce n'est probablement pas bon pour notre petit.**_

_**Edward se coucha près de moi et frotta mon estomac amoureusement. Nous avions passé le reste de la nuit à faire l'amour ... nous avions eu des conversations avec notre bébé.**_

_**Edward faisait des plans avec notre bébé. Base-ball et football pour un garçon. Danse pour une fille. Cette nuit là je m'étais sentie flotter un nuage.**_

_**Nous avions finalement notre bébé et rien ne pourrait nous arrêter.**_

_**Le lendemain Edward prit une journée de congé afin que nous puissions voir un médecin au sujet de notre bébé. Mais il s'était avéré que le test acheté en magasin m'avait donné un faux positif. Il n'y avait absolument pas de bébé à l'intérieur de moi.**_

_**Je n'avais pas pu regarder Edward pendant une semaine, j'étais humiliée d'avoir pensé être enceinte. Je n'avais pas eu de signes ... juste du retard. D'ailleurs mes règles étaient arrivées le soir où nous avions été voir le médecin.**_

_**Ce fut la dernière fois que j'achetais un seul test de grossesse. A partir de ce moment-là, j'en avais pris au moins cinq à chaque fois.**_

_**Malheureusement, ils étaient tous négatifs.**_

_**Flashback Fin**_

Avec le recul ... c'était probablement une bonne chose que je ne sois jamais tombée enceinte. Il n'aurait pas été bon de mettre un bébé au monde dans une relation défaillante ou pire ... mettre un enfant au monde après un divorce.

Puis à nouveau je me dis que si j'avais pu donner un bébé à mon mari, les choses auraient peut-être été différentes et nous n'en serions pas là aujourd'hui.

Je n'avais même pas réalisé que je pleurais, jusqu'à ce que j'arrive sur notre allée et que je sente les larmes sur mes mains qui étaient sur le volant.

C'est tout ce que j'avais fait pendant une semaine ... pleurer et dormir, et être malade.

Dès que j'entrais dans la maison, je vis le carnage que mon mari avait créé dans le salon. Mes pleurs redoublèrent en voyant notre cadre de mariage sur le sol, brisé en mille morceaux.

Cela signifiait-il si peu de choses pour lui?

Il ne m'avait pas échappé que l'image avait disparu du cadre. Qu'avait-il fait avec elle? Avait-il permis à Lauren de la brûler?

Secouant la tête je me rendis dans notre chambre. C'est là que j'avais laissé mon portable et j'en avais désespérément besoin.

Edward n'était pas au courant que je travaillais secrètement sur un livre. Je l'avais commencé alors que nous débutions nos essais bébés. Je pensais qu'il y avait d'autres femmes comme moi, ayant des difficultés à procréer. Je pensais que ce livre pourrait les aider, et leur ferait garder espoir. Mon plan était de continuer à écrire tout au long de nos essais, puis le livre se finirait une fois que je serai enfin enceinte ... ce qui leur donnerait une lueur d'espoir, si cela pouvait se produire pour moi ... cela pourrait se produire pour elles aussi .

Cependant, je n'étais toujours pas enceinte.

En outre, maintenant je n'étais pas prête à tomber enceinte de sitôt puisque j'allais probablement divorcer.

_Divorcer_ .

Avais-je vraiment envie de divorcer d'avec Edward?

Toutes mes pensées me quittèrent quand j'entrais dans notre chambre et que je vis les ravages qu'il avait fait.

Il avait tout brisé. Pourquoi avait-il fait cela? Il aurait dû être heureux que je ne sois plus là, il pouvait avoir sa précieuse _Lauren_ tout le temps maintenant.

Je vis une de ses chemises au pied du lit. Je me dirigeais vers le lit et m'assis, tirant la chemise sur ma poitrine. Je la portais à mon nez et respirais profondément.

J'adorais son odeur.

Cela entraîna de nouvelles larmes.

Comment pourrais-je guérir de tout cela? Il était tout pour moi et il avait brisé mon cœur comme si cela ne signifiait rien pour lui.

Qu'est-ce que faisaient les femmes dans cette situation? Je savais que les femmes divorcées surmontaient leurs mariages ratés.

Mais comment allais-je faire cela? Bella Swan ... euh ... Cullen ... comment étais-je censée oublier mon âme sœur?

Mon esprit se remémora la journée où nous avions décidé de commencer à essayer de faire un bébé, et je tins la chemise encore plus serrée ... il portait cette chemise ce jour-là.

_**Flashback**_

_**Edward était rentré pour une "pause" comme il aimait les appeler. **_

_**Je ne veux pas retourner à l'hôpital. Avait-il dit en se plaignant, alors qu'il embrassait le bas de mon corps.**_

_**Nous avions déjà fait deux fois l'amour, et à la façon dont il se comportait ... j'avais l'espoir d'un troisième. **_

_**- N'y vas pas. Lui dis-je sérieusement. - Restes à la maison et fais-moi l'amour toute la journée.**_

_**Je savais qu'il aimait quand je lui disait des choses comme ça. Edward et moi avions toujours faim l'un de l'autre et cela ne nous dérangeait pas de nous parler cruement.**_

_**Il grogna et refit rapidement son chemin vers mon visage. Il écrasa ses lèvres sur les miennes, puis s'écarta rapidement. Alors qu'il me regardait dans les yeux, il sourit et dit.**_

_**- Merde pour le moment idéal ... faisons-le.**_

_**- Faire quoi? Demandais-je confuse.**_

_**Il se renversa et se mit à côté de moi, caressant mon ventre doucement. **_

_**- Je veux ... mon bébé ... ici. Je veux te voir ronde et gonflée avec notre enfant. Je veux sentir les coups de pied et que tu me réveilles au milieu de la nuit parce que tu as envie d'aliments ridicules. Je veux te sentir tenir ma main et me traiter de tous les noms quand tu donneras naissance à notre petit.**_

_**- Je veux que nous soyons responsables de cette petite personne que nous créerons ... un peu de moi ... un peu de toi. Je veux un bébé avec toi Isabelle Cullen. Veux-tu me faire le plus beau cadeau et veux-tu que je te fasse un bébé mon amour? **_

_**Il était mignon et naïf. C'était typique d'Edward. Il savait que j'attendais qu'il soit prêt parce que moi j'étais prête à avoir son bébé depuis longtemps. **_

_**Tout ce que je pus faire fut un signe de la tête alors qu'il embrassait les larmes de mon visage ... qui, conduisirent au troisième tour.**_

_**Flashback Fin**_

Soudain, j'entendis la porte claquer et des pas dans les escaliers.

C'était la voix de velours de l'homme que j'aimais.

- Alice ... est-ce que Bella est avec …

Il s'arrêta, alors qu'il se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte de notre chambre. Il avait l'air horrible ... Il avait des poches sous les yeux et il était clair qu'il ne s'était pas rasé depuis que tout cela avait commencé. À quand remontait la dernière fois qu'il avait dormi?

Soudain il réalisa que c'était moi qui était là et non sa sœur.

- Salut. Murmura-t-il.

- Salut. Répondis-je, ne sachant pas quoi dire de plus.

Nous nous regardions ... sans faire un geste ni dire un mot.

Qu'est-ce que nous étions supposés faire maintenant?


	7. Chapitre 6

**Merci à Leausy, edwardbellaamour, sand91, fanninouchette, Twifictions, nana10, Serazade77, ptitcoeurfragile, MrsShaly (non pas de soucis, et ne t'inquiètes pas, pour ramer il va ramer...), littleangelordevil93, doudounord2, Habswifes, Titie.**

**Chapitre 6 : ****Confrontation explosive.**

EPOV

_**Mercredi 20 Août, 2008: 25 ans**_

Hier, le Dr Hines m'avait appelé pour me dire que je ferais mieux de ramener mon cul à l'hôpital immédiatement. Il m'avait dit qu'ils me payaient assez cher parce que j'étais fils de Carlisle Cullen ... mais que ça ne durerait pas éternellement si je continuais à me comporter ainsi. J'étais donc retourné au travail. Honnêtement, au cours de la semaine dernière, j'avais commencé à réaliser que devenir médecin n'était pas aussi important que je le pensais.

J'y avais un peu pensé au cours des dernières années ... mais je n'y prêtais pas attention. Mais maintenant ... après avoir perdu ma femme ... être un médecin n'était plus d'une grande importance. Cela n'avait fait que nous éloigner.

Mon cœur n'y était plus ... tout ce que je voulais, c'était tenir ma femme.

Le dernier endroit où je voulais me rendre hier était à ce putain d'hôpital. Je voulais prendre ma voiture et me rendre directement chez ma sœur où je savais que ma femme serait. Toutefois, si Bella ne voulait pas me reprendre, être un médecin garderait mon esprit occupé.

J'étais allé à l'hôpital avec une certaine appréhension.

**Flashback**

J'étais une épave, nerveux, alors que je marchais dans les couloirs, m'attendant à tomber sur Lauren, mais ce n'arriva pas. L'infirmière qui était en poste à sa place me dit qu'elle était en arrêt, mais qu'elle serait de retour mercredi.

Super.

Me voici donc aujourd'hui ... redoutant cet endroit paumé une fois de plus.

Lorsque j'étais arrivé sur le parking à l'hôpital, j'étais rapidement sorti de ma voiture et m'étais dirigé dans le bâtiment. Le garage était l'un des endroits où ... Lauren et moi ... avions l'habitude de nous voir. Soit nous arrivions plutôt, soit nous restions plus tard.

Normalement, nous restions assis dans ma voiture à parler. Au début, je pensais qu'elle avait une grande capacité d'écoute. Mais je m'étais rendu compte par la suite qu'elle ne m'écoutait pas vraiment. J'avais mal et j'avais besoin d'un ami alors qu'elle ne l'avait vu que comme un moyen d'arriver à ses fins.

J'étais tombé droit dans son piège. Ce n'était pas sa faute si ... j'y avais contribué. Je lui avait permis de me séduire ... que je pense à Bella ou non pour devenir dur ... Je m'étais permis de baiser une autre femme qui n'était pas ma femme.

Je secouais la tête à ces pensées et continuais mon rythme rapide à travers le parking. Je ne serai pas surpris de voir Lauren attendre pour un autre rendez-vous.

Quand nous nous retrouvions dans le parking, nous ne faisions jamais rien de trop physique.

Ces quelques fois, après que nous ayons parlé, elle me faisait généralement une pipe.

J'avais essayé de lui retourner la faveur une fois, mais je n'y étais pas arrivé. Ma langue ne supportait pas d'être dans, ou près de son vagin plus de dix secondes. Elle avait été en colère, mais elle s'en était remis et n'avait pas arrêté de m'embrasser.

J'étais conscient d'être dans une situation merdique, mais je continuais à avoir des relations sexuelles avec une femme qui n'était pas ma femme ... cependant je ne pouvais même pas me résoudre à lui donner du plaisir oral, alors qu'elle le faisait souvent pour moi.

Pour moi, c'était plus intime d'avoir ma langue en elle que ma bite.

Bella m'avait toujours dit que pour elle le sexe oral était très intime. J'espérais qu'elle serait heureuse que je n'ai pas fait cela avec Lauren.

Malheureusement, quand je lui dirai que j'avais essayé, mais pas réussi ... je devrais aussi lui dire que j'avais laissé Lauren prendre mon pénis dans sa bouche.

Ouais ... et je pense que cette image ne serait pas très agréable pour Bella.

Néanmoins, je ne voulais pas me retrouver avec Lauren dans le garage. J'avais besoin de témoins lorsque je serai en sa présence ... et de beaucoup, beaucoup de témoins.

J'avais le sentiment qu'après ses conversations avec ma boîte vocale et ses textos, elle allait essayer de raconter à Bella un tas de mensonges à propos de notre relation, afin de la tenir éloignée de moi.

J'étais déterminé à récupérer ma femme et je n'aimais pas ce que j'avais à faire pour y parvenir.

Tout le monde était une proie facile pour ma folie si ils me permettaient d'arriver à mon objectif final ... retrouver Bella dans mes bras ... pour de bon. C'était le seul endroit où elle devait être, et je n'accepterai pas le contraire.

Je devais le faire à l'hôpital sans me heurter à Lauren ... mais mon bonheur fut de courte durée parce que je travaillais avec elle la plupart du temps. Elle essayait toujours de me voir seul. Je lui avais dit d'abandonner, que je ne voulais plus lui parler ... jamais .

J'en avais marre, et j'étais allé trouver le Dr Hines pour lui dire que je partais plus tôt. Il n'était pas ravi, mais content que je me sois montré un peu de temps.

**Fin du flash du back.**

C'est ainsi que je rentrais à la maison. La bouteille à moitié vide de Jack Daniels que j'avais laissé sur le plan de travail m'appelait.

Alors que je me garais dans l'allée, je remarquais la voiture de ma sœur garée à côté de celle de Bella. L'excitation et la nervosité remplirent mon corps. Alice était là. Peut-être qu'elle allait me parler ... peut-être que Bella était avec elle!

Je courus de la voiture à la maison aussi vite que je pus.

- Alice ... est-ce que Bella est avec …

Je m'arrêtais dans mon élan à la porte de notre chambre. Là, au pied du lit ... mon ange était assis. Elle serrait l'une de mes chemises dans ses mains, la portant à son nez, la respirant doucement. Bella m'avait toujours dit qu'elle aimait mon odeur spéciale , comme elle aimait à l'appeler.

Si je me souvenais bien, c'était même la même chemise que je portais lorsque nous avions décidé de commencer à essayer de faire un bébé. J'en étais sûr et je m'en souvenais bien parce que c'était la chemise préférée de Bella, et il ne lui avait pas fallut longtemps pour me l'enlever quand je lui avais dit que je voulais faire un bébé avec elle.

Je la regardais pendant un moment et pris conscience de son apparence.

Même si elle avait l'air plus épuisée, pâle et plus mince qu'il y a une semaine, elle était encore la plus belle femme que j'ai jamais vu.

Elle avait l'air ne pas avoir dormi du tout ou d'avoir trop dormi. J'optais pour la dernière hypothèse, me souvenant que quand elle avait été déprimée à la mort de sa mère ... elle dormait ... beaucoup.

La mort de sa mère l'avait complètement dévastée ... et en plus elle avait un peu perdu Charlie, qui s'était coupé de tout le monde après avoir perdu Renée. J'avais refusé de laisser Bella le faire.

Maintenant ... que mes yeux dansaient sur ses traits délicats ... elle avait l'air pire que quand sa mère était morte.

Comment avais-je pu lui faire si mal?

Pourquoi n'avais-je pas garder ma bite dans mon pantalon?

Mais ... elle était là ... ce devait être de bonnes nouvelles.

- Salut. Murmurais-je.

_Sérieusement ... Salut? C'est le mieux que tu puisses faire?_

_Tu ne mérites pas de respirer le même air qu'elle crétin!_

J'ignorais mes divagations intérieures et attendit nerveusement sa réponse.

- Salut. Dit-elle.

Apparemment ... elle avait autant perdu ses mots que moi.

Après ce qui sembla des heures de silence, Bella se leva du lit, jeta ma chemise sur le sol et parla.

- Je suis seulement ici pour récupérer quelques affaires ... je vais partir, tu pourras rester seul avec Lauren ou qui tu veux et baiser dans ta maison.

_Elle venait chercher ses affaires._

_Allait-elle déménager et s'éloigner de moi?_

_Allait-elle me laisser pour de bon?_

_Voulait-elle divorcer?_

Trop de pensées commencèrent à tourner dans ma tête à la fois ... et puis quelque chose qu'elle avait dit dominait tout le reste.

- Lauren ne reviendra pas dans notre maison Bella. Je sais que j'ai merdé en l'amenant ici... mais j'étais tellement hors de moi ... la gueule de bois ... peut-être même encore un peu ivre et j'avais besoin de me débarrasser d'elle dès que possible afin que je puisse te montrer combien tu comptes pour moi. Je ne l'ai fait venir ici que pour mettre fin à cette relation ... pour rien d'autre ... il n'y aura jamais quelqu'un d'autre ... que toi . Je t'aime bébé.

Elle se tenait debout à côté de la table de nuit, se moquant de mes mots et elle me jeta la lampe de chevet à la tête. J'esquivais et elle frappa le mur à côté de moi. J'étais encore debout dans l'embrasure ... elle n'avait jamais été bonne viseuse.

Je ris en me souvenant de sa maladresse, et de toutes les fois où je l'avais amené à l'hôpital.

- Sérieusement Edward? Tu ris à ma douleur?

- Mon amour, je ne me moque pas de cela. Je ris parce que tu as manqué ta cible avec la lampe, ça me rappelle ta maladresse et toutes les fois où je t'ai emmené à l'hôpital.

- Edward, nous allons rectifier certaines choses, le pouvons-nous? Tout d'abord, ne m'appelle pas ... mon amour ! Tu n'as pas idée de ce que signifie ce mot même, apparemment! Cela comprend de me dire que tu m'aimes. Alors putain ne le fais pas! Deuxièmement, ne m'appelles pas bébé ou ne me dis pas qu'il n'y aura jamais personne d'autre que moi!

- Bella. J'essayais de parler mais elle ne voulait pas me laisser faire.

- Non, je parle maintenant! Tu vas m'écouter!

Je n'avais pas _complètement_ détruit notre chambre à coucher l'autre soir ... donc, malheureusement, il y avait encore des choses qu'elle pouvait briser et c'est ce qu'elle faisait. Tout en parlant elle me lançait des choses dessus.

- Je ne suis pas la seule Edward!

_Là elle me jetait une photo de nous sur la plage à Hawaii lors de notre lune de miel._

- Tu nous as trompé! Tu ne pourras jamais dire que je suis la seule personne avec qui tu as couché, plus jamais!

_Une brosse à cheveux frôla ma tête._

- Tu m'as fait passer pour une conne, salaud d'égoïste! Tu as réduit nos vœux sacrés de mariage à **RIEN** ! Putain, comment veux-tu que je te pardonne ça?

_L'horloge sur la table de chevet fit un bruit sourd quand elle la jeta ._

- Je te faisais confiance!

_Le cœur en verre que je lui avais acheté pour notre premier anniversaire._

- Je te croyais!

_Un autre cadre photo._

- Je veillais sur toi!

_Une bouteille de parfum _

- Tu m'as trahi!

_Un livre qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet._

- Tu l'as baisée!

_Une autre photo ... _

- Tu lui as envoyé des fleurs!

_Un vase qui se trouvait sur sa commode et dans lequel il y avait toujours les fleurs que je lui avais offert la semaine dernière par culpabilité._

- Je te déteste!

Cette fois elle ne jeta rien. La colère avait quitté son corps, elle se mit à genoux et sanglota.

Emotionnellement ... j'étais détruit la voir comme ça.

Je me laissais tomber à genoux face à elle, essayant de l'envelopper de mes bras.

Elle me mit des coups de poing et cria à quel point elle me détestait.

- Comment as-tu pu me faire ça? A nous? Pourquoi, je n'étais pas assez bien pour toi? Je te hais! Je te hais! Cria-t-elle.

Puis elle se calma.

_- _Je ... t' ... aime. Je crus l'entendre murmurer.

Elle se détendit dans mes bras alors que je la serrais.

- Je t'aime aussi bébé. Je suis tellement désolé.

Bella me regarda à nouveau furieuse, et elle me repoussa.

- Je n'ai pas dit je t'aime! J'ai dit ... Je t'aimais! Au passé! Tu as jeté mon amour au loin! Comment pourrais-je encore aimer quelqu'un qui est un tel monstre?

C'était ça ... Je commençais à atteindre ma limite de violence verbale. J'étais épuisé et déprimé ... tout foutait le camp de ma vie et j'étais fatigué d'être le seul en faute. Oui, j'avais baisé quelqu'un d'autre. Mais, il y avait une raison pour laquelle je l'avais fait!

Elle devait savoir ... elle avait dû se rendre compte qu'elle me repoussait tout le temps. Même quand nous avionsdes rapports sexuels pour essayer d'avoir un bébé ... elle était devenue si froide et robotique. Lorsque je lui en avais parlé elle n'avait pas voulu m'écouter. Elle avait aussi une part de responsabilité .

- C'est assez Bella! Arrêtes de faire semblant que tu es la seule à être blessée! Tu me repoussais tout le temps! Tout ce qui t'importait c'était de tomber enceinte!

- Oui, je voulais tomber enceinte ... avec mon fidèle mari qui je pensais m'aimait! J'étais une idiote! J'ai appris ma leçon! Elle se sauva.

- Ouais tu es idiote! Tu es une idiote qui m'a ignoré et repoussé jusqu'à ce que je n'ai plus le choix que de chercher un peu de réconfort et d'affection physique avec quelqu'un qui voulait réellement de moi, parce que je lui faisais du bien et pas seulement pour tomber enceinte! Elle ne m'a pas prit pour un employé à faire des bébés! Lauren ne voulait pas seulement avoir des relations sexuelles avec moi quand elle était en "_ovulation_", elle souhaitait que je la baise quand et comme je le pouvais ... juste parce que j'étais bon et que putain je lui faisais ressentir des choses _incroyables_!

Dès que les mots furent sortis de ma bouche, je savais qu'ils étaient une erreur.

Elle me gifla et se dirigea vers la porte avant même que je ne m'en rende compte.

Je la suivis.

- Bella attends, s'il te plaît! Je suis désolé!

- Tu es désolé ... tu es désolé! Je suis tellement malade de tes putains d'excuses Edward! Gardes-les pour quelqu'un d'autre! J'en ai fini avec ça! Je vais retourner chez Alice et Jasper. Je leur dirai de venir chercher ce dont j'ai besoin!

- S'il te plait, ne pars pas comme ça Bella, je t'en supplie!

Si elle pouvait rester et me parler. Nous avions tous deux besoin de nous calmer et de discuter.

- Tu peux demander tout ce que tu veux. Tu m'as blessé plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer! Au lieu de me parler de ce que tu ressentais lorsque soit disant je te repoussais et t'utilisais ... tu t'es tourné vers quelqu'un d'autre et tu l'as baisé! Tu as trahi notre mariage! Tu es une merde, et je ne peux pas croire que tu étais mon meilleur ami!

Elle me mit de nouveau en colère.

- Oh il n'y a pas de soit-disant à ce propos, _chérie_ ! Tu sais ce que tu as fait! Tu es tout à fait consciente de la façon dont tu m'as traité ... ne viens pas ici en prétendant que tu ne le sais pas! Combien de fois t'ai-je supplié d'essayer une autre façon de tomber enceinte, que nous aurions moins de pression sur nous? Combien de fois Bella? Putain, tu devenais folle à chaque fois que je te parlais d'une méthode autre que naturelle pour avoir un enfant!Tout ce que je voulais, c'était un bébé avec ma femme! Je me foutais de la façon dont nous l'aurions eu! Je voulais juste un bébé . Si c'était notre propre chair et de sang ... alors génial ... si il ne l'était pas qui s'en souciait? Nous pourrions lui donner plus d'amour que n'importe quel autre enfant ait jamais connu. Mais mes pensées et mes idées n'ont jamais été assez bien pour toi. J'ai essayé de te donner ce que tu voulais. Le médecin avait dit qu'il n'y avait pas de véritable raison pour que tu ne puisses pas tomber enceinte, alors je ne sais pas pourquoi cela n'arrivait pas! Tu aurais du te demander si ... peut-être il n'était tout simplement pas écrit que nous ne devions pas être parents. J'ai soulevé cette question ... tu as pété les plombs à nouveau et nous nous sommes battus ... comme nous l'avons toujours fait. Cette nuit-là ... ce fut notre première grosse dispute ... quand tu m'as dit je ne serai pas un bon père ... ça a été le premier soir où j'ai répondu aux avances de Lauren ... si nous n'avions jamais eu cette putain de dispute ...

- C'est ça! Je ne vais pas t'écouter me raconter tes aventures extra-conjugales! Je refuse d'être ici et de t'écouter me dire que c'est ma faute si tu as baisé cette putain !

Nous étions arrivé en bas et elle se dirigeait vers le placard du hall au lieu de la porte d'entrée. Y avait-il là quelque chose dont avait besoin?

Elle ouvrit la porte et sorti ma batte de base-ball.

_Oh merde._

Avant que je puisse l'arrêter, elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée et se dirigea tout droit vers ma Volvo.

- Bella, non! N'agis pas comme une enfant!

Elle savait combien je tenais à cette voiture. Je ne savais pas comment la retenir ou l'arrêter sans lui faire mal.

- Tu sais toujours tout n'est-ce pas, trou du cul pourri gâté! Edward Cullen obtient toujours ce qu'il veut et s'il ne l'a pas alors maman et papa feront en sorte qu'il l'ait avec leur pouvoir et l'argent!

Oui, j'avais été gâté, mais je ne savais pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle aimait mes parents comme s'ils étaient les siens. Dieu ... ils l'aimaient probablement plus que moi ... ou bien ... ils le feraient assez tôt.

Je m'approchais d'elle pour essayer d'enlever la batte de ses mains, mais elle se tourna vers moi.

- Si tu t'approches Edward ... Je te jure que je cognerai ta tête avec!

- Bébé tu ne veux pas dire ça!

Cependant, au regard qu'elle me donna je compris qu'elle ne rigolait pas.

Elle brisa toutes les fenêtres de ma Volvo. Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que regarder. J'avais envie de pleurer parce que ma femme perdait le contrôle comme ça ... par ma faute ... et parce qu'elle détruisait mon bébé.

Je me tirais les cheveux ... criant ... la suppliant d'arrêter cette folie ... quand je vis la voiture de Jasper dévaler notre rue.

_Dieu merci! La voix de la raison!_

Jasper et Alice sortirent de la voiture.

- Bells, Allez ... rentrons à la maison.

- Non Alice! Il a besoin de payer!

Les voisins commencèrent à sortir de leurs maisons pour voir ce qui se passait.

Super ... plus de ragots putain. D'abord l'hôpital ... maintenant notre quartier.

_Smash! Elle éclatait mes feux arrière._

Jasper et Alice essayèrent de parler à Bella ... tout le monde avait peur de s'approcher d'elle maintenant, alors qu'elle avait ce regard fou dans ses yeux.

Elle n'écoutait personne ... c'était une femme trompée ... une femme en mode vengeance. Et elle le faisait sur mon bien le plus précieux.

Mais voir ma voiture bien-aimée détruite n'était pas aussi douloureux que de regarder ma femme que j'aimais plus que tout, s'effondrer comme cela. Je ne l'avais jamais vu hors de contrôle ... jamais.

La Volvo pourrait être réparée ... mais je commençais à douter pour notre mariage.

Une fois que ma Volvo fut complètement détruite, Jasper pu approcher Bella assez longtemps pour lui prendre la batte des mains.

Elle sanglotait dans ses bras et je voulais être celui qui la réconfortais.

- Tout va bien chérie, chut … Disait-il.

Soudain, toute la colère que j'avais ressenti à son égard disparue et j'aurai simplement voulu la prendre dans mes bras.

Mais cela n'arriverait pas.

- Jasper, je vais emmener Bella dans la voiture. Nous devrions la faire sortir d'ici. Dit Alice à Jasper.

- Ali ...Commençais-je.

- Non Edward! Je ne veux toujours pas te parler!

Alice amena Bella sur la banquette arrière et la serra. Même si Ali était ma sœur, j'étais content que Bella l'ait. Elle l'aidait à traverser cette situation.

- Désolé Edward à propos de ta voiture ... mais en quelque sorte tu le méritais mec. Dit Jasper en montant dans sa voiture.

- Les gars, vous n'avez aucune idée ce qui se passait dans notre mariage! Vous voulez seulement me faire passer pour le méchant! Super! Je n'ai pas besoin de vous! Criais-je.

Il était plus facile de montrer ma colère que de les laisser voir combien j'étais brisé et que tout le monde me tourner le dos. Je savais que je le méritais, mais ... putain ... je pensais que la famille était censée vous aimer quoi qu'il arrive.

Peu importe, je crois que Bella avait plus besoin d'eux maintenant et c'était de ma faute.

- Il n'y a rien à voir! Dégagez et occupez-vous de vos affaires! Criais-je aux voisins.

Ça allait définitivement parler maintenant, mais je n'en n'avais rien à foutre. Chaque morceau de mon cœur venait de partir dans la voiture de Jasper.

En rentrant à la maison je pris la bouteille à moitié vide de Jack Daniels, m'assis à ma nouvelle place préférée ... le coin du divan ... pour me noyer dans la misère ... réfléchissant ...

_Ça n'allait pas du tout. Comment allions-nous arranger les choses, si tout ce que nous faisions c'était nous battre?_


	8. Chapitre 7

**Merci à: littleangelordevil93, patoun, ptitcoeurfragile, mlca66, Lodiie, aude (ravie que ça te plaise, je pense que tu ne seras pas décue par la suite), CelineR91, MrsShaly, lamue12, bellaeva, nana10, edwardbellaamour.**

**Chapitre 7 :**** Triste anniversaire**

**BPOV**

_**Samedi 13 Septembre 2008: 25 ans**_

_Je me sentais calme, mais de vigoureuses mains caressaient mes cuisses tandis que la langue chaude qui, je savais appartenait à mon mari, trouvait mes plis déjà humides. Je sentis le feu et la chaleur entre mes jambes et je gémis._

- _Es-tu réveillée maintenant, mon amour? _

_Oh ... je ne rêvais pas?_

_Je levais la couette et vis le visage souriant de mon mari entre mes cuisses. "Joyeux anniversaire, bébé."_

J'étais en colère contre moi-même pour avoir fait ce rêve, ce matin, et j'étais en colère avec moi-même pour m'être réveillée mouillée et toujours affectée par la tromperie de mon mari.

Cela faisait un mois que j'avais découvert que l'amour de ma vie avait couché avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Aujourd'hui, c'était mon anniversaire. J'avais vingt-cinq ans, et j'étais sans carrière, sans enfants et avec un mariage en train de s'effondrer.

Le jour où j'étais allée chez lui chercher mes affaires, rien ne s'était passé comme prévu. Quand j'avais vu Edward à la porte, j'avais prié pour qu'il me dise que c'était une erreur. Nous aurions alors eu une chaude séance de sexe et tout aurait bien été.

Mais ça ne s'était pas produit.

J'étais furieuse contre lui. Il pouvait bien avoir jeté des choses et brisé nos affaires. Il m'avait brisé moi.

Quand j'avais dit que je l'aimais ... J'aurai voulu me gifler. J'avais essayé de corriger mon erreur en lui disant j'avais parlé au passé. J'avais poussé un soupir de soulagement en voyant qu'il me croyait. Et je fus satisfaite de voir la douleur gravée sur son beau visage. Je voulais lui faire du mal ... comme il m'avait blessé. La triste vérité était ... que j'aimais toujours mon mari ... beaucoup.

Vous ne pouviez même pas imaginer la satisfaction que j'avais ressentie en brisant sa précieuse Volvo! J'avais toujours pensé qu'il aimait cette stupide voiture plus que moi. A en juger par le regard sur son visage quand j'avais pris sa batte de base-ball ... mes pensées étaient exactes.

Malheureusement, j'avais dû sortir de là sans aucune de mes affaires. Quelques jours plus tard, Rose et Alice y retournèrent avec moi.

**Flash-back**

**Jasper nous avait assuré qu'il tiendrait Edward loin aussi longtemps que possible. Ils allaient manger ensemble et jouer au billard. Il essayait d'être un ami pour Edward ... mais en même temps il me faisait une faveur.**

**Quand nous entrâmes dans la maison, c'était pire que dernière fois. **

**Des choses brisées gisaient un peu partout. Des emballages vides et des vêtements sales jonchaient le canapé et la table basse. L'évier de la cuisine était remplit de vaisselle sale.**

**Je ne pus avancer plus la loin que la cuisine, j'étais anéantie. Qu'avait-il fait de notre maison? Il l'avait cherché, il n'avait qu'à pas coller sa bite dans cette bimbo ... alors pourquoi avait-il détruit notre maison et piquer une crise de colère? Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait!**

**Je me penchais contre le plan de travail et me laissait glisser au sol. Il ne fallut que deux secondes à mes amies pour m'entourer de leurs bras et m'aider à calmer mes sanglots.**

**- Ça va Bells ... Me dit Alice en s'agenouillant devant moi.**

**- Non, ça ne vas pas Ali. Ça n'ira jamais plus! Que dois-je faire maintenant? **

**Rose m'arracha du plancher et tourna mon visage pour que je la regarde. **

**- Hey, ça suffit Swan! Tu vas garder la tête haute et lui montrer quel foutu crétin il est! Il n'a aucune idée de ce que tu es capable de faire et de ce qu'il a perdu quand il a détruit votre mariage!**

**Mes larmes ralentirent et j'eus un vrai sourire, grâce à mes amis incroyables.**

**Rose se dirigea vers le meuble chinois dans la salle à manger et revint avec une assiette dans les mains. **

**- Tiens. Dit-elle en me tendant l'assiette.**

**Je la regardais confuse. **

**- Qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire avec une assiette Rose? Demanda Alice.**

**- Ne nous disais-tu pas toujours combien tu détestais ce modèle? C'était celui que voulait Edward ... il avait insisté! Brises là! Je te promets que tu te sentiras mieux. **

**Je hochais la tête et pris l'assiette pour la jeter de toutes mes forces. Elle se brisa en minuscules petits morceaux, comme s'il s'agissait de mon mariage et de mon cœur.**

**Mais Rose avait raison ... parce que ... bizarrement ... je m'étais sentie mieux ... comme lorsque j'avais pris la batte de base-ball. Détruire les choses qu'Edward aimait tant ... c'était un tout petit peu justifier la manière dont il m'avait détruite.**

**- Tu te sens mieux? Me demanda Rose avec un sourire.**

**J'opinais. **

**- Veux-tu en casser un peu plus? Demanda Alice avec un sourire malicieux.**

**Je leur souris à toutes les deux. **

**- Seulement si vous m'aidez. Je suis sûre que vous avez une certaine colère à sortir aussi.**

**- Oh oui! Dit Rose.**

**Je savais que je n'étais pas la seule à avoir mal. Les erreurs d'Edward et ses mauvais choix avaient affecté toute sa famille.**

**Alice lui tint la main pour nous stopper. **

**- Attendez! Nous avons besoin de musique pour danser! Nous pouvons tout casser ... tout ce qui ne l'est pas encore. Tu peux complètement balayer ton ancienne vie Bella, et tout recommencer.**

**- Faisons-le ... avant que je perde mon sang-froid. Répondis-je.**

**Rose et moi nous dirigeâmes dans la salle à manger, et nous tenions devant la commode chinoise tandis qu'Alice allumait la chaîne stéréo. **

**Break Me Out des****Rescues** **retentissait dans la maison. Nous aimions toutes les trois cette ****chanson .**

**Alice virevoltait dans la pièce en chantant.**

**Tout en chantant elle prit une autre assiette et le jeta au sol. Rose fracassa un bol.**

**C'était à mon tour. J'attrapais deux petites assiettes. **

**Boom**

**Smash**

**Nous étions au milieu de la chanson ... ayant détruit la plupart du contenu de la commode chinoise, quand nous entendîmes sa voix.**

**- C'est quoi ce bordel, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? Hurla Edward.**

**- Tu es un gars intelligent Edward ... ou du moins je le croyais. Qu'avons-nous l'air de faire? Dit Rose.**

**- Il semble que vous êtes en train de détruire** **ma** **maison! **

**J'étais livide! Sa maison? Était-il sérieux, allait-il jouer à ce jeu?**

- **Ta** **maison? Vraiment? Tu veux aller par là? La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié ... nous étions encore mariés ... ce qui signifie que tout ce qui est ici m'appartient pour moitié, idiot! Puisque tu semblais vouloir détruire notre maison ... Je pensais juste que je pouvais t'aider! Lui criais-je tout en jetant ce que je tenais à la main.**

**Certains morceaux brisés étaient à ses pieds.**

**- Devines quoi ma chérie? J'ai payé pour à peu près chaque chose de cette putain de maison ... ainsi que pour la maison elle-même ... donc je peux faire tout que je veux ici! En plus de cela,** **tu es**** celle qui est partie, qui m'a quitté! Rugit-il.**

**- Parce que tu as couché avec cette putain! Lui criais-je.**

**- Parce que tu m'ignorais et que tu me repoussais! Hurla-t-il en retour. **

**- Arrêtes ça! Arrêtes de dire ça! J'en ai marre de tes excuses bidons! Criais-je.**

**- Quel est le problème bébé? La vérité blesse n'est-ce pas? Tu sais comment tu m'as traité! Tu ne me touchais pas et tu permettais à peine que je te touche, merde! Tu as brisé notre couple la première. Tu avais quitté notre mariage bien avant que je ne cherche un confort émotionnel et physique ailleurs! Comment peux-tu dormir la nuit sachant que ma famille va me blâmer et me haïr pour ce que j'ai fait. Dit-il en ricanant. **

**J'étais furieuse contre lui!**

**A ce moment, nous étions tous deux debout, face-à-face et respirant bruyamment.**

**- Bon, aussi furieuse que je puisse être en ce moment Edward ... je vais jouer l'avocat du diable et tout arrêter entre vous deux avant que vous n'alliez plus loin. Dit Alice en s'interposant entre nous et en me poussant loin de lui.**

**Il eu de la chance que sa sœur se mette entre nous, parce que je m'apprêtais à lui claquer ses quatre vérités.**

**Comment osait-il me dire ces choses pareilles!**

**- J'adorerai regarder Bella te mettre une raclée Eduardo ... mais je suis d'accord avec Ali ... vous deux avez besoin de vous calmer. Pourquoi es-tu là? Jasper était censé te tenir à l'écart afin que nous puissions récupérer les affaires de Bella. Dit Rose en poussant Edward loin de moi, avant qu'il y ait effusion de sang.**

**- Nous avions terminé. Je ne savais pas qu'il était censé me tenir écarté de ma maison. Je vais partir et laisser Bella récupérer le reste de ce dont elle a besoin. Je ne veux pas rester ici, près d'elle plus longtemps, de toute façon. Dit Edward avec le venin dans la voix.**

**IL** **ne voulait pas être près de moi? C'est quoi ce bordel, il avait fumé? Il n'avait pas le droit de vouloir s'éloigner de moi!**

**- Tu es un trou du cul, Edward! Tu couches avec une salope de ton travail et en quelque sorte, c'est ma faute! Tu me fais passer pour la méchante et tu essayes de jouer la victime. Eh bien ****devines quoi? Ça ne marche pas! Même ta propre famille peut voir le salaud sans cœur que tu es! Criais-je.**

**Edward soupira, ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il se pinça l'arête du nez. La colère avait disparu de ses yeux.**

**- Bella, je ne veux pas rester ici et me battre avec toi. Je veux te parler ... essayer d'arranger les choses. Mais clairement, tu ne veux pas pour le moment. Donc, je vais partir avant que nous nous disions ou faisions autre chose que nous allons à regretter. **

**- Je pense que c'est une bonne idée, Edward. Dit Alice à voix basse.**

**Edward acquiesça et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il s'arrêta à la porte, mais ne revint pas. **

**- Je t'aime Bella, s'il te plaît rappelles t'en, quoi qu'il arrive.**

**Puis il quitta la maison. Sérieusement? La façon dont il venait de me parler de moi ... et maintenant il essayait de me dire qu'il m'aimait?**

**Tu lui as aussi crié après et dis des choses horribles alors que tu l'aimes encore.**

**Je détestais vraiment ma voix intérieure, parfois ... mais cette fois ... je refusais de l'écouter. **

**Dès que j'entendis la porte se fermer, je lui courus après pour lui crier :**

**- Ne me dis pas que tu m'aimes! Tu ne m'aimes pas! On ne trompe pas les gens qu'on aime!**

**Je le lui criais à plusieurs reprises, même quand il eut disparu, jusqu'à ce que je m'effondre sur le sol en sanglotant.**

**Rose et Ali m'aidèrent à m'asseoir sur le canapé, et restèrent avec moi jusqu'à ce que je sois prête à récupérer mes affaires.**

**Fin du Flash-back**

Apparemment, selon lui, j'avais été si froide et uniquement centrée sur les bébés que je l'avais complètement négligé.

Ce n'était que son point de vue de ce qui s'était passé.

Je n'avais pas fait ça ... si?

La vérité était ... que je ne savais pas si je l'avais fait ou non. J'avais essayé de me remémorer différents moments de ces derniers mois ... mais alors je repensais à la trahison d'Edward et je n'arrivais plus à me souvenir d'autres choses.

Un coup à la porte de ma chambre me sortit de mes pensées.

- Entrez.

Alice se déplaçait dans la chambre comme une femme en mission.

J'étais allongé sur le lit à me morfondre, si bien qu'elle s'assit et se mit à l'aise au pied de celui-ci.

- Très bien Swan, que faisons-nous pour votre fête ton anniversaire aujourd'hui?

- Rien … Commençais-je.

- Ne t'avises pas de me dire ça! À la lumière de tout ce qui s'est passé, j'ai choisi de ne pas te jeter dans une fête ... mais nous devons faire quelque chose . S'il te plaît? Supplia-t-elle.

Je devais le faire, pour elle. Elle avait été étonnante depuis cette histoire avec son frère. Même si c'était mon anniversaire.

En outre, il y avait quelque chose à laquelle j'avais pensé à ces derniers jours ... il était temps pour un changement.

Je haussais les épaules et souris.

- Tu sais ce que je voudrais vraiment Ali?

- Quoi? Demanda-t-elle a avec enthousiasme, rebondissant de haut en bas sur le bord de mon lit.

- J'aimerai que nous invitions Rose et que nous passions une soirée entre filles. Nous pourrions regarder des films, manger des cochonneries, se faire des soins du visage ... tout le tralala.

- Tu es ... sérieuse? Demanda-t-elle a timidement.

Je hochais la tête.

Alice, se précipita vers moi en criant.

- Merci Bella! Je sais que c'est ton anniversaire, mais il s'agit d'un cadeau pour moi!

- Crois-moi, je sais lutin.

Elle était bouche bée alors je continuais.

- Je veux quelque chose de différent. Je veux que vous me coupiez les cheveux.

- Quoi? Dit-elle en haletant.

Ce n'était pas un secret que je n'avais jamais coupé mes cheveux en dessous de mes omoplates, car Edward aimait mes cheveux longs. Il aimait voir ma queue de cheval, il pouvait la tenir quand nous ... ou quand je lui faisais ... oh pas d'importance. Je n'allais pas m'attarder sur ce que nous l'habitude de faire.

- Tu es sûre? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, vraiment. Il est temps pour le changement. Dis-je avec conviction.

Elle sauta du lit.

- Bon ... je vais aller appeler Rose et tout préparer. Ne t'inquiètes pas ... nous nous chargeons de tout! Nous t'appellerons quand nous serons prêtes.

Je ris quand elle sortit parce qu'il était si facile de lui faire plaisir.

Si seulement son frère était pareil.

Peut-être que si je lui avais suffit ... il n'aurait pas été trouver le confort sexuel chez une autre femme.

_Non ... arrêtes ... Bella ne te fais pas ça. Tu mérites mieux que ce qu'il t'a fait._

Allez ... c'est seulement pour une nuit ... j'allais garder la tête haute et ne pas penser au triste état de mon mariage.

Malheureusement, mon estomac avait d'autres idées.

Je courus à la salle de bains pour vider le contenu de mon estomac. Mes nerfs avaient été mis à rudes épreuves ces derniers temps, et j'avais hâte de retrouver une sorte de normalité dans ma vie afin que les vomissements s'arrêtent.

Alors que je me lavais les mains et rinçais ma bouche, je me fis une une promesse en me regardant dans le miroir.

- Tu vas surmonter tout cela Bella ... Swan .

Ça me tuait de le dire ... mais c'était vrai. Aussi longtemps que je me dirai que je pouvais trouver un moyen de résoudre ce problème avec Edward.

Même si ... dans mon cœur ... je savais que j'aimais encore Edward très profondément ... il m'avait détruite ... brisée ... au-delà de la réparation.

Pour être franche, je ne me voyais pas le reprendre.

Cela me faisait mal et me rendait incroyablement triste ... mais c'était la vérité.

- Bella ... descends Rose est ici! Nous allons pouvoir commencer! Entendis-je crier Alice d'en bas.

Combien de temps étais-je restée dans la salle de bain?

Avant de descendre je rebranchais mon téléphone portable afin qu'il puisse se charger.

Je remarquais que j'avais reçu un texto. Je ne l'avais pas vérifié depuis hier.

Il était d'Edward et il l'avait envoyé vers minuit.

_**Ma belle Bella,**_

_**Je sais que tu me hais et que tu ne me parleras pas**_

_**Mais je devais te dire**_

_**Joyeux anniversaire**_

_**Il y a 25 ans, le monde est devenu un endroit meilleur **_

_**Parce que tu es née**_

_**Même si nous sommes séparés en ce grand jour**_

_**Je t'aime toujours**_

_**S'il te plaît parles-moi**_

_**S'il te plaît pardonnes-moi**_

_**S'il te plaît donnes-moi une chance de résoudre ce problème**_

_**Je sais que je peux ...**_

_**Je t'aime pour toujours,**_

_**Ton Edward**_

Que devais-je faire?

Devrais-je lui écrire en retour?

Je ne voulais rien lui dire, ou l'encourager à penser que je pourrais jamais lui pardonner.

Cependant, j'avais trouvé mignon qu'il s'en souvienne et m'envoie un message à minuit.

_Arrête! Il t'a blessé ... tu te souviens? Comment peux-tu penser en bien lui? Est-ce qu'il ta témoigné de la bonté, alors qu'il couchait avec Lauren?_

Cette pensée me remit les idées en place.

Je supprimais le message et allais rejoindre les filles.

Il n'obtiendrait rien d'autre de moi ... il avait déjà pris tout ce que j'avais à donner ...

Il était temps pour moi de profiter de mon anniversaire ... le premier que je passais sans Edward.

_**Dimanche 14 Septembre 2008: 25 ans**_

La soirée des filles avait été un grand succès. Jasper était allé passer la nuit chez Rose et Emmett et nous avions eu la maison pour nous toutes seules.

Rose nous avait dit qu'Emmett s'était méfié des raisons pour lesquelles nous avions cette soirée chez Alice et Jasper au lieu de chez moi. Elle lui avait donc expliqué que Edward avait besoin de dormir à cause de toutes les gardes qu'il avait fait à l'hôpital.

Elle était fatiguée de mentir à son mari, mais elle voulait que ce soit Edward qui le dise à son frère. Je lui avais rappelé, l'état dans lequel était Edward ces derniers temps, et que de ce fait, cela n'allait probablement pas se produire.

Elle avait décidé que si Edward ne lui avait pas dit la semaine prochaine, elle le ferait parce qu'elle ne voulait plus lui mentir. De plus, elle avait bon espoir que Emmett lui mette une raclée. J'avais tenté de lui dire qu'Edward était son frère et qu'il se rangerait sans doute à ses côtés.

Rose et Alice se mirent à rire avant de me demander si je n'avais vraiment aucune idée de combien Emmett me voyait comme sa petite sœur.

Elles avaient fait un travail incroyable sur ma coupe de cheveux. J'en étais très contente.

Malheureusement, nous avions bu beaucoup trop de margaritas. Beaucoup trop pour moi se résumait à deux.

C'était si bon ... et je n'avais pas bu depuis qu'Edward et moi avions commencé les essais bébés. J'en avais eu besoin, hier soir. J'avais fini par le regretter car ils m'avaient rendu malade.

Ma tête bourdonnait alors mon téléphone portable sonnait sans cesse.

Je regardais le réveil.

Cinq heures du matin

Pas étonnant que j'ai mal à la tête ... nous nous étions couchées il y a une heure.

J'aurais voulu le jeter à travers la pièce, mais quelque chose me dit que je devais y répondre.

- Allô? Dis-je groggy.

_- _Je suis à la recherche de Bella Cullen. Me dit la femme à l'autre bout du téléphone.

- C'est moi. Dis-je hésitante.

_- Je m'excuse de devoir vous appeler si tôt,mais nous avons besoin que vous veniez à Forks dès que possible. Votre père a été blessé dans un hold-up tôt ce matin. _

Le téléphone tomba de ma main et je me mis à hurler.

J'entendis le remue-ménage que Rose et Alice faisaient en se réveillant à côté de moi, nous dormions toutes ensemble.

- Bella! De quoi s'agit-il? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Demanda Rose paniquée.

La dernière chose dont je me souvins avant de m'évanouir fut Alice parlant à la femme à l'autre bout de mon téléphone.

Comment cela avait-il pu arriver?


	9. Chapitre 8

**Merci pour vos reviews et mises en alertes, par contre je me demandais si cette fiction vous plaisez toujours car je ne reçois plus beaucoup de reviews, alors n'hesitez pas à laisser un petit mot en passant, c'est toujours agréable et motivant pour la traduction des chapitres suivants.**

**Chris**.

**Chapitre 8 :**

_**Samedi 13 Septembre 2008: 25 ans**_

Les dernières semaines avaient été horribles. Ma vie était en train de s'effondrer. J'allais travailler ... Je rentrais et buvais ... généralement au point de passer la nuit sur mon canapé ... seul .

Ce n'était pas une façon de vivre ...

Je m'étais assuré hier soir de ne pas m'endormir avant minuit. Je voulais envoyer un texto à Bella, nous serions alors le 13 septembre, et je voulais qu'elle sache que je m'en souvenais, et je devais être le premier à lui dire joyeux anniversaire.

J'avais passé la nuit à boire sur le canapé ... regardant nos albums photos ... et écoutant _Tonight I Wanna Cry_ en boucle. A minuit pile, j'avais envoyé un texto à ma femme pour lui faire savoir je me souvenais du jour où elle était née et la suppliant de me parler.

Au moment où je m'endormis elle n'avait toujours pas répondu.

Je passais sept jours par semaine à l'hôpital parce que je n'avais rien d'autre à faire.

Aujourd'hui n'était pas différent. L'alarme sur mon téléphone portable sonna à cinq heures et ma tête battait la chamade. Quand j'ouvris mon téléphone pour éteindre l'alarme, j'étais déçu de voir que Bella n'avait pas encore renvoyé de texto.

Elle ne le ferait probablement pas ... mais j'avais toujours de l'espoir.

Aujourd'hui je travaillais jusqu'à 18 heures. Je pris ma douche, priant pour que ma sœur organise encore une autre fête surprise pour Bella cette année et qu'elle m'y invite, ce serait une grande opportunité de parler à ma femme.

À ce stade, je n'avais même pas besoin de lui parler ... J'avais juste besoin de la voir. Elle était toujours mon bel ange.

Après ma douche, je bus plusieurs tasses de café avant de faire mon chemin vers ma voiture. Je détestais la location, mais le garage travaillait encore sur la Volvo et Bella avait pris sa voiture le jour je l'avais trouvée ici avec les filles.

Je repensais à la façon dont je m'étais mis en colère en rentrant, la trouvant avec ma sœur et belle-sœur à tout casser dans notre commode chinoise.

C'était affolant qu'elle soit dans notre maison à détruire nos biens ... même si j'avais déjà brisé tant d'articles moi-même.

Mon côté arrogant estimait que, puisque je les avais acheté ... ce n'était pas grave si moi je les cassais ... mais pas elle ... surtout depuis qu'elle m'avait quitté.

D'un autre côté, je savais que Bella avait fait exactement ce à quoi je m'attendais, alors que je voulais qu'elle ... reste à la maison et me laisse prendre prendre soin d'elle ... mais j'avais brisé son cœur et je devais la laisser faire.

Néanmoins, je détestais me battre avec elle et je voulais toujours qu'elle m'écoute. Je lui avais laissé ce jour et j'étais parti afin qu'elle puisse récupérer les affaires qu'elle voulait.

Quand j'étais rentré, notre maison m'avait paru encore plus vide qu'elle ne l'était avant.

Je n'étais pas sûr de comprendre un jour pourquoi j'étais allé avec Lauren. Qu'est-ce qui s'était exactement passé avec Bella qui m'avait laissé penser que je ne pouvais pas lui parler?

Je m'étais sentis utilisé quand elle avait commencé à me repousser ... mais pourquoi avais-je ressentis que je ne pouvais pas lui parler? Bien sûr, quand je soulevais certaines questions, elle m'envoyait toujours promener, mais pourquoi étais-je allé vers Lauren au lieu de forcer Bella à m'écouter?

Peut-être que j'avais besoin d'une thérapie parce que maintenant que j'étais entrain de perdre ma femme ... Je ne savais pas comment j'avais pu pensé que je pouvais être avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle.

Elle me manquait terriblement ... tout d'elle ... même les choses irritantes.

Une fois arrivé à l'hôpital, j'allais au bureau de mon père. Lui et maman n'étaient toujours pas au courant de ce qui s'était passé entre Bella et moi. J'espérais que cela continue. Ils adoraient Bella et je ne doutais pas que les deux prennent son parti.

Mes mauvais choix récents allaient me coûter beaucoup plus que ma femme.

Je frappais à la porte et je fus soulagé en entendant la voix de mon père. Je ne savais pas s'il travaillait aujourd'hui.

En ouvrant la porte je n'avais aucune intention de lui dire quoi que ce soit au sujet de mon mariage brisé. J'avais juste besoin de le voir parce que nous avions toujours été très proche. Il réussissait toujours à me calmer, sans vraiment savoir qu'il le faisait.

C'était dans des moments comme celui-là que je lui étais reconnaissant d'avoir pris le poste de chef de chirurgie générale à Seattle juste après mon diplôme d'études secondaires.

En outre, sa puissance et sa position m'avait permis de faire mon internat et d'habiter ici. Merci à lui d'être le grand docteur Carlisle Cullen, j'avais pu avoir des avantages sur les autres étudiants.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas juste pour les autres, mais du moment que je pouvais avoir ce que je voulais ... cela m'était égal.

Il leva les yeux de ses documents et sourit.

- Edward! C'est merveilleux de te voir fils. Où t'étais-tu caché?

Papa semblait joyeux. Cela signifiait qu'il n'avait pas entendu les rumeurs qui circulaient à mon propos.

Heureusement, pour moi, même s'il les avait entendu, mon père ne prêtait pas attention aux commérages.

- Juste été occupé papa. Dis- je tranquillement.

- Des projets pour l'anniversaire de Bella aujourd'hui? Je suis surpris que tu sois encore ici. Ta mère a essayé de mettre la main sur Alice pour voir si elle avait organisé une fête pour Bella cette année.

- Non, nous avons décidé de rester intime cette année ... juste nous deux. Nous avons du convaincre Ali, mais elle a accepté.

Je détestais mentir à mon père.

Il hocha la tête et me fit signe de venir m'asseoir en face de lui.

- Eh bien installes-toi, dis-moi comment vous allez toi et ma belle-fille. Toujours pas de bébé à m'annoncer? Tu sais que ta mère et moi sommes ravis que vous essayiez si durement.

- Papa ... à ce sujet ...

Il m'arrêta alors que j'allais lui dire que nous allions faire une pause pour le moment.

- Edward, je sais que tous les deux devez être déçus que ça n'ait pas encore marché ... mais crois-moi ... quand le moment sera venu ... ça arrivera. Il nous a fallu une éternité pour que ta mère tombe enceinte d'Emmett. Nous étions sur le point d'abandonner ... mais quand nous nous y attendions le moins ... le médecin nous a dit que nous allions être parents. Ça arrivera. Toi et Bella avez un si grand amour ... vous êtes destinés à être parents. Donne lui juste du temps, d'accord?

Je ris, cependant pas longtemps, car je me souvenais que Bella et moi n'étions même pas ensemble en ce moment. Comment pourrions nous avoir un bébé quand nous n'avions même pas de relations sexuelles, elle me détestait et nous nous dirigions probablement vers un divorce de toute façon.

Une des infirmières toqua à la porte.

- Dr Cullen, nous avons besoin de vous aux urgences. Il y a eu un grave accident, les patients ont été amenés ici et certaines décisions doivent être prises.

Mon père se leva de sa chaise.

- Je suis désolé Edward. Nous en reparlerons bientôt.

Je hochais la tête et le suivit. Une fois dans l'ascenseur, il me dit brièvement.

- En passant ... appelles ta mère ou demande à Bella de le faire. Elle doit vous donner quelques détails pour notre fête d'anniversaire la semaine prochaine.

Merde!

J'avais complètement oublié.

Si Bella et moi ne nous montrions pas et ne jouions pas le rôle de l'heureux couple, mes parents se douteraient à coup sûr que quelque chose n'allait pas entre nous.

Peut-être que je pourrais convaincre Bella de jouer le jeu et de faire semblant de m'aimer encore ... pour une soirée.

Elle ne voudrait jamais faire de mal à mes parents.

Oui, je devais la jouer comme ça.

Mais pour le moment ... J'avais des patients à visiter.

L'accident sur l'autoroute était très grave. Nous avions perdu six patients.

Il était toujours difficile de perdre un patient, mais je fus reconnaissant qu'il n'y ait personne de notre connaissance.

J'étais épuisé en rentrant à la maison. J'attrapais ma nouvelle meilleure amie et m'assis sur le canapé.

Jack Daniels et moi étions devenus des grands copains depuis quelques semaines. Alors que je buvais à la bouteille, pestant sur le fait que Bella n'avait pas encore répondu à mon message d'anniversaire, on frappa à la porte.

Lorsque j'ouvris je découvrais Lauren sanglotant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici? Je pense avoir été assez clair en disant que ne voulais rien à voir à faire avec toi.

- Je suis enceinte. Murmura-t-elle.

_**Dimanche 14 Septembre 2008: 25 ans**_

Aujourd'hui, était mon premier jour de congé depuis deux semaines et demie.

La révélation de Lauren la nuit dernière m'avait amené a de nouvelles décisions. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle venait de le découvrir et que c'était le mien.

Nous avions toujours été si prudent ... jamais de relations sexuelles sans préservatif. Cela n'avait pas de sens pour moi ... mais je savais qu'ils n'étaient pas à cent pour cent efficaces.

J'étais complètement foutu!

Je n'étais pas heureux de ce bébé. La seule personne que j'avais toujours voulu pour porter mes enfants était Bella ... et je n'étais même pas sûr de le vouloir.

Il devenait clair pour moi que je n'étais pas destiné à être papa.

Que je le veuille ou pas, cela était arrivé. Je n'étais pas le genre de personne à me dérober devant mes responsabilités, et j'allais faire en sorte que Lauren et ce bébé soient à l'abri.

Mais j'avais toujours l'intention de récupérer ma femme.

Mais cela allait être très difficile maintenant.

J'allais devoir parler en douceur et vraiment essayer de faire travailler la magie.

Prier pour un miracle serait pas mal non plus.

Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de composer le numéro de ma femme.

- Allô? Dit-elle.

Est-ce qu'elle allait bien, au son de sa voix je n'en n'avais pas l'impression.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'elle m'ait répondu.

- Salut amo ... Bella. Répondis-je.

Je corrigeais ce lapsus rapidement, car je ne voulais pas sa colère tout de suite.

- Oh c'est toi.

Voilà pourquoi elle avait répondu ... elle n'avait apparemment pas regardé qui appelait.

- Ouais c'est juste moi. Pourrais-tu me rejoindre pour prendre un café ... dans une quinzaine de minutes? Lui demandais-je, plein d'espoir dans la voix.

- Es-tu sérieux? Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que je ferais cela Edward? Ce n'est pas le bon moment. Je vais bientôt partir. Je dois vraiment te laisser .

- Bella attends, ne raccroches pas, s'il te plaît! Suppliais-je.

Je pouvais entendre sa respiration, donc je savais qu'elle ne raccrocherait pas, mais elle ne parlait pas.

_- _S'il te plaît, je te jure que je ne vais pas prendre trop de ton temps. J'ai vraiment besoin de te parler. J'ai parlé à mon père hier ... et quelque chose s'est passé hier soir ... qui va tous nous affecter. Ma belle s'il te plaît ? Je suis en train de te supplier.

Je savais que c'était dégueulasse de lui dire que mes parents étaient impliqués, mais je n'avais pas d'autres choix pour la voir.

Elle soupira.

- Bien Edward. Mais je suis sérieuse ... je ne peux pas rester longtemps. Je dois aller quelque part, s'il te plaît ne me fais pas perdre mon temps.

-Merci Bella. Je te vois dans une quinzaine de minutes.

Je raccrochais et me dirigeais vers notre endroit préféré dans le café. C'était notre endroit privé. Nous n'en n'avions jamais parlé à personne.

Je commandais une tasse de café et m'assis à notre table habituelle. La serveuse me regarda en apportant la commande alors que j'avais les yeux sur mon alliance.

Cela sembla la refroidir et elle s'éloigna en colère. Je souhaitais que ça marche pour toutes les femmes. En fait mon alliance semblait avoir stimulé d'avantage Lauren.

Bella entra, elle semblait ne pas avoir dormi depuis des jours. Elle n'était pas maquillée ... elle n'en n'avait jamais eu besoin ... mais je pouvais voir les traces de larmes sur ses joues ... même de l'endroit où j'étais assis. Elle portait un pantalon de yoga et un t-shirt, et ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon désordonné, elle ne se souciait clairement pas de son apparence.

Ce n'était pas elle. Elle s'habillait toujours décontractée ... mais elle avait l'habitude de soigner son apparence.

Je sentis que quelque chose d'autre n'allait pas ...

Elle se laissa tomber sur le siège en face de moi. C'était la première fois, de toutes les fois où nous étions venus ici, qu'elle s'asseyait en face de moi ... nous étions toujours assis l'un à côté de l'autre.

Je ne masquais pas la grimace sur mon visage quand elle me dit.

- Fais vite Edward. Je dois aller quelque part.

- Je sais, tu l'as dit ... plus d'une fois. Quel est le problème? Tu as un rendez-vous sexy? Demandais-je d'un ton piquant.

- Non, je suis toujours mariée . Je te laisse les tricheries. Répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Son regard était celui d'une femme douce, mais le son de sa voix quand elle me parla n'avait rien à voir.

L'avais-je brisée à tel point que tout ce qui restait de ma douce Bella était la personne en colère et amère qui était assise devant moi?

Son attitude allait rendre les choses beaucoup plus difficiles.

- Arrives-en au fait Edward. S'il te plaît! Je dois partir.

Elle regardait sa montre.

Où avait-elle besoin d'aller?

C'était maintenant ou jamais.

Après avoir regardé vers la porte, ses yeux s'adoucirent quand elle se retourna pour me regarder. Nous primes tous les deux la parole en même temps et j'aurais pu me mette des coups de pieds pour ce que j'avais dit.

Tel l'idiot que j'étais ... J'avais juste laissé échapper sans avertissement.

- Lauren est enceinte. Dis-je rapidement.

- Je suis désolé d'être pressée, j'ai vraiment besoin de te ... attends ... qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire? Lauren est enceinte ? Elle chuchota la dernière partie.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle se mette en colère, mais ce fut bien pire que cela. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait et des larmes silencieuses coulèrent de ses beaux yeux bruns. Le peu de couleur qu'elle avait sur son visage ... avait complètement disparu.

Elle aurait probablement eut moins mal si je l'avais giflée.

Elle était en train de s'effondrer et c'était si visible que ça me faisait mal.

Ma femme enroula ses bras autour d'elle comme elle le faisait en temps de crise, cherchant une sorte de confort.

- Tu es sûr que c'est ... le tien?

- Oui, elle n'avait personne d'autre. Elle n'a aucune raison de me mentir.

- Je vois. Dit Bella en baissant les yeux sur la table.

Elle les releva rapidement et parla à nouveau.

- Mais comment peux-tu savoir? Tu couchais avec moi tout en continuant à coucher avec elle! Et si elle avait fait la même chose?

- C'est compliqué Bella. Je ne veux pas entrer dans les raisons en ce moment mais je le sais, d'accord? Elle était avec moi pour une raison différente de celle pour laquelle j'étais avec elle.

- Je vois. Dit-elle encore.

- Tu l'as déjà dit. Dis-je en riant.

Bella avait l'habitude de se répéter quand elle était nerveuse ou mal. Nous en avions toujours plaisanté. Elle se répétait ... Je soulignais qu'elle l'avait déjà dit ... elle riait ... m'embrassait et du sexe suivait généralement.

La Bella brisée disparut, laissant place à une Bella en colère quand elle leva les yeux vers moi.

- Tu trouves ça drôle? Tu crois que c'est un jeu?

Je secouais la tête pour faire non et je commençais à parler, mais elle continua.

- Eh bien ... Je suis supposée quoi alors hein?

- Quoi? Demandais-je bêtement.

- Nous ne sommes définitivement plus ... ensemble maintenant. Lauren est de toute évidence ta femme plus que je ne le suis. En clair, si tu as été capable de la mettre enceinte ... le problème c'est moi .

C'était ridicule. Le médecin avait dit que ses questions ne nous empêchait pas d'avoir un bébé ... ça le rendait juste plus difficile. Bella était meilleure que Lauren ne pourrait jamais l'être.

- S'il te plaît ne dis pas ça Bella. Je t'en supplie ... ne fais pas cela.

- Qu'attends-tu Edward? Elle peut te donner quelque chose que je ne pourrai jamais.

- Tu ne devrais pas dire ça bébé.

- Ne m'appelles pas bébé! Gardes ces termes d'affection pour ta putain et ta satanée descendance!

Elle se leva pour partir et je dus l'arrêter. Je la pris par le bras.

- Bella ne t'éloignes pas de moi! Criais-je.

Nous fumes tous deux choqués par le ton de ma voix.

- Excuses-moi? Cracha-t-elle en regardant ma main sur son bras.

- Tu agis comme une enfant putain! Nous pouvons être adultes. Oui, elle est enceinte. Oui, je vais être un homme et veiller sur elle et mon enfant. Mais cela ne signifie pas que nous irons plus loin. Nous ... n'irons... pas ... plus ... loin. Me comprends-tu Isabella?

Je ne pus pas m'en empêcher. J'en avais grand besoin. J'attrapais son visage et écrasais avec force mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Nos lèvres se moulèrent et sa langue entra dans ma bouche en premier. Alors que nos langues dansaient, je réalisais à quel point je me sentais chez moi. Je tins fermement son visage dans mes mains jusqu'à ce qu'elle rompt avec moi.

Elle me gifla.

- Ne fais plus jamais ça! Tu ressembles à un enfant gâté Edward! Tu l'as toujours été. J'étais trop aveuglée par ton amour pour le réaliser! Tu penses que tu peux toujours obtenir ce que tu veux grâce à qui tu es. Eh bien, ça ne fonctionne pas de cette façon. Tu ne peux pas m'avoir, et tu ne le pourras plus jamais!

- Tu délires complètement si tu penses que je vais rester là avec toi, alors que tu as un bébé avec cette salope ... surtout quand tu sais la peine que je ressens à ne pas pouvoir être mère! Je ne peux pas croire à quel point tu es insensible! Carlisle et Esmé seront tellement fiers quand ils réaliseront que le fils qu'ils portaient aux nues n'est rien d'autre qu'un trou du cul qui a trompé sa femme.

Puis, avant que je ne m'en rende compte, elle prit sa tasse de café et me jeta le contenu au visage.

- Merde Bella! C'est encore chaud bordel! Et c'est ma chemise préférée! Pourquoi as-tu fais ça? Tu sais combien elle m'a coûté!

Elle rit tout en essuyant les larmes qui tombaient encore de ses yeux.

- Bien sûr, te soucier de ta chemise est sacrément plus important! Tu es vraiment un connard prétentieux. Comment avons-nous pu être amis ... et encore moins nous marier?

Alors qu'elle claquait la porte du café-restaurant, une pensée me traversa l'esprit.

_Elle m'avait embrassé en retour!_

_Elle m'aimait encore!_

Bella était partie plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru, car au moment où je sortais sa voiture avait disparu.

Je me précipitais chez Alice et Jasper.

- Que veux-tu Edward? Demanda Jasper irrité quand il ouvrit la porte.

Il était censé être mon meilleur ami putain. Cette merde devenait ridicule. Où était la loyauté de ma famille et de mes amis quand j'avais besoin d'eux?

- J'ai besoin de voir Bella, c'est ce que je veux, connard! Grognais-je.

J'entendis la voix de ma sœur avant de la voir.

- Le seul connard ici c'est toi mon cher frère! D'ailleurs, vois-tu sa voiture dans l'allée? Elle n'est évidemment pas ici, idiot!

Elle apparut ensuite à côté de Jasper, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, en colère contre moi.

- Eh bien, je vais attendre alors. Quand doit-elle revenir? Demandais-je indigné.

- Tu vas pouvoir attendre longtemps. Elle va être partie pour un certain temps ... et grâce à toi... elle ne reviendra probablement jamais!

Je n'eus pas eu la chance de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'Alice et Jasper me claquèrent rapidement la porte au nez.

Où ma femme avait-elle pu aller et pourquoi n'allait-elle pas revenir?

Ça ne me convenait pas du tout.

J'allais la retrouver et l'obliger à m'écouter!


	10. Chapitre 9

**Merci à ptitcoeurfragile, juju2607, edwardbellaamour, Lysais, nana10, MrsShaly (merci pour ton petit mess), Mrs Esmee Cullen, Habswifes, littleangelordevil, sand91, bellaeva, Twifictions (merci bcp pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir, je te promets que tu ne devrais pas être déçue par la suite, bisous), gmadininav, LuneBlanche, love-lov-Edward (ça c'est pas cool, merci pour ton petit mot et bonnes vacances, ramènes le soleil. Bises), Linou2701 (contente que le chapitre précedent t'ais plu), browny26, Yume-cry**

**Chapitre 9 :** **Rencontres inattendues**

**BPOV**

_**Dimanche 14 Septembre 2008: 25 ans**_

" _Tu étais tout, tout ce que je voulais. Nous étions censés être, censé être, mais nous l'avons perdu. Et tous les souvenirs si proches de moi tout simplement disparaissent. Pendant tout ce temps tu faisais semblant. Tant pis pour ma fin heureuse. "_ Je chantais, accompagnant la chanson qui passait à la radio de ma voiture.

Comment avait-il pu faire semblant que tout allait bien, et me poignarder dans le dos en couchant avec elle? Pourquoi n'étais-je pas assez pour bien lui?

Ne l'avais-je pas assez aimé?

Cette chanson me brisait le cœur, mais j'avais besoin d'entendre les mots. Avril Lavigne ne savait pas vraiment de quoi elle parlait pour quelqu'un de si jeune.

Je connaissais bien la chanson et toutes les paroles s'adaptaient ... la plupart des paroles étaient assez en accord.

_Toutes les choses que tu me cachais..._

Je passais par différentes émotions et des larmes coulaient sur mon visage alors que je chantais. J'avais besoin de sortir ces sentiments de mon système et j'avais un trajet de trois heures pour le faire.

_C'est bon de savoir que tu étais là. Merci d'avoir agit comme tu l'as fait et de m'avoir fait croire que j'étais la seule. Il est bon de savoir que nous avions tout cela. Merci d'avoir regardé quand je tombais et de m'avoir fait savoir que c'était terminé! _

Il l'avait décidé au moment où il avait mis sa bite dans cette garce ... mais il n'avait jamais pris la peine de me le dire. Puis, il m'avait annoncé la nouvelle.

Je ne pouvais plus écouter la radio je devais l'arrêter.

Alors que je conduisais je me souvins de la camionnette que mon père m'avait acheté au lycée. J'aurais été heureuse de pouvoir la garder, mais Edward m'avait dit qu'elle n'était pas sûre et que je méritais mieux.

_Hum ... mon cul ... mieux qu'un mari qui ne mettrait pas enceinte sa putain? Ce genre de mieux?_

C'est quelque chose pour laquelle je voulais faire payer Edward! Dès que possible. J'étais assise dans cette Volvo si chère à Edward, la même que la sienne. La seule différence était que la mienne était noire. Il avait insisté pour me faire ce cadeau, après que nous nous soyons mariés.

Je n'avais jamais voulu de cette voiture. Maintenant, je devais tout faire pour ne plus être la Bella de Edward. Et je devais agir en tant que telle.

Les larmes s'étaient finalement arrêtées quand j'avais commencé à penser à ce que je pourrai faire à Edward.

J'adorais la nouvelle coupe de cheveux que les filles m'avaient fait pour mon anniversaire. Dieu merci, j'étais encore capable de faire un chignon parce que je n'étais pas prête à ce que Edward le voit tout de suite. Je voulais le surprendre au bon moment.

Je semblais toujours un peu différente avec un chignon, surtout depuis que j'avais coupé mes cheveux, et j'étais très surprise de voir que Edward ne l'avait pas remarqué tout de suite. Mais, je suppose qu'il avait d'autres choses en tête.

J'avais été surprise quand il m'avait appelé et qu'il avait insisté pour que j'aille le retrouver au café. Je n'avais en tête que Charlie et Forks.

**Flash-back**

**Alice parlait à la personne au téléphone tandis que Rose essayait de me calmer et de trouver ce qui n'allait pas. **

**- Bells tu dois te calmer. Tu vas faire une crise de panique. Viens ma chérie, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit? Demanda Rose.**

**Je ne pus lui répondre ... tout ce que je pouvais faire était pleurer comme une hystérique. **

**Alice raccrocha le téléphone et s'assit à côté de nous sur le lit. Elle saisit doucement mon visage avec ses petites mains, me forçant à la regarder et vraiment entendre ce qu'elle allait dire.**

**- Bella, ça va. Tu n'as pas laissé l'infirmière finir. Charlie va bien. Il a été blessé à la jambe et il est en chirurgie en ce moment mais il va être très bien. C'est tout ce qu'elle m'a dit et aussi que tu devais venir le plus tôt possible. Il t'a demandé avant de rentrer au bloc et il lui a donné ton numéro. **

**Je poussais un soupir de soulagement quand elle relâcha mon visage et me prit dans son étreinte. **

**Mon père et moi étions proches ... avant que je me marie à Edward ... avant, que nous perdions ma mère.**

**- Je dois aller à Forks. Dis-je en sortant du lit.**

**Alors que je jetais des affaires dans une valise, les filles commencèrent à bouger.**

**- Nous allons venir avec toi. Dit Rose.**

**- Non, vous devez prendre soin d'Emmett et Jazz. J'ai besoin de faire cela. Je pense que ... ce sera bon pour moi ... d'être loin. Je dois le dire à mon père pour Edward et moi en tout cas. Par ailleurs, ce sera peut-être une bonne occasion pour Charlie et moi de travailler sur notre relation. **

**C'était la vérité aussi ... Je savais que, même si Rose et Alice voulaient bien faire ... elles troublaient mon jugement. À l'heure actuelle, je n'avais pas l'intention de retourner avec Edward, mais si je décidais du contraire, cela devait être ma décision.**

**Je leur étais plus reconnaissante qu'elles ne le sauraient jamais, mais je ne pouvais pas penser à toutes les interventions. Je priais pour qu'elles écoutent mes raisons pour ne pas vouloir les faire venir et qu'elles n'insistent pas. La dernière chose que je voulais faire était de blesser l'une d'elle en lui disant de cesser de forcer ou de s'interposer.**

**- Bells, tu veux fuir. Ne le fais pas. Dit Alice.**

**- Je ne fuis pas Alice! Mon père a été blessé ! **

**Comment pouvait-elle penser ça? Avoir besoin d'espace ... ne signifiait pas que je fuyais. Il n'y avait aucun endroit sur Terre qui me permettrait de fuir Edward. Peu importe si nous restions ensemble ou non ... il me hanterait toujours.**

**- Elle a raison Ali, ce sera bon pour elle ... et pour ce coureur de jupon. Ajouta Rose.**

**Nous rimes au surnom de mon mari « coureur de jupons ». **

**Fin du Flash-back**

Alors que nous faisions les valises, je réalisais que la seule personne dont j'avais réellement besoin était Edward. J'eus du mal à l'admettre mais c'était la vérité. Il était encore mon meilleur ami ... du moins dans mon cœur, il l'était. J'avais besoin de lui pour traverser cela.

J'étais prête à partir quand Edward m'appela et me demanda de le rejoindre au café.

Ce n'était pas mon intention de céder et de le rencontrer ... mais quand il me dit avoir vu son père ...

Bien sûr, je l'avais rencontré. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour Carlisle et Esmé Cullen. Ils étaient comme mes seconds parents ... c'est pourquoi je ne leur avais encore rien dit au sujet de leur fils.

Je me rendis vite compte qu'il avait utilisé l'excuse de ses parents pour me rencontrer.

Quand j'arrivais au café, et après y avoir longuement réfléchis, j'avais eu la ferme intention de lui dire combien j'avais besoin de lui à ce moment, de le prier de mettre tout de côté et de venir avec moi à Forks pour me tenir la main. Au fond, je savais que Charlie allait bien, mais j'avais encore peur.

Après avoir échangé quelques bribes je perdis mon sang-froid.

Je continuais à regarder vers la porte du café, essayant de voir si je pouvais fuir avant qu'Edward ne me rattrape. Je m'étais dégonflée de lui demander ce que je voulais alors j'avais laissé échapper les mots.

Eh bien ... Je commençais à parler ... malheureusement Edward avait ses propres nouvelles à partager.

Merde ... les larmes tombèrent à nouveau alors que je pensais à ça. Je m'étais déjà calmée. Je voulais être forte pour Charlie. Si il voyait des larmes séchées sur mon visage ... il saurait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je suppose que je pourrai lui faire croire que je m'inquiétais pour lui ... mais il était mon père ... il avait l'habitude de savoir quand je lui racontais des conneries.

Mon esprit continua à dériver avant de revenir à ce que m'avait dit Edward.

S'il n'avait pas dit ce qu'il avait fait, je l'aurais supplié de venir à Forks avec moi. Il serait probablement venu et nous nous serions réconciliés..

Il n'y avait plus aucune chance que cela se passe maintenant.

Lauren était enceinte de son enfant.

Le bébé d'Edward.

J'aurais du être la seule mère de ses enfants.

Il venait de ruiner cela aussi.

Bien, ce n'était pas sa faute si j'étais inutile, stérile. J'avais été dans l'incapacité d'être sa femme ... dans l'incapacité de lui donner un bébé.

Il vaudrait mieux pour moi être complètement seule.

_Non ... ce n'était pas juste._

Ce n'était pas ma faute si il avait triché que diable! S'il avait un problème ... il aurait dû dire quelque chose! J'aurais écouté ... non?

Avait_-_ il déjà tenté de me parler?

La vérité était ... que j'étais tellement centrée sur le fait de tomber enceinte, que je ne pouvais pas dire si Edward avait jamais vraiment essayé de me parler ou non de la façon dont il se sentait.

Alors que j'essayais de repousser la grossesse de Lauren de mon esprit ... mes pensées dérivèrent vers ce baiser.

Edward savait comment cela me touchait quand il était passionné, énergique et fort dans ses baisers. Je n'en n'aurai jamais voulu d'autres. Mon corps s'allumait de désir, quand il m'attrapait et m' embrassait de cette façon.

_Connard_ .

J'étais furieuse de l'avoir embrassé en retour ... mais quand il pressa ses lèvres sur les miennes ... elles étaient si familières et si Edward. Il me manquait terriblement ... avant même que je ne découvre qu'il me trompait. Il s'était éloigné ... eh bien ... depuis qu'il avait commencé à coucher avec Lauren, je suppose.

Après avoir quitté le café, j'appelais Alice pour lui dire que je ne savais pas quand je serai de retour ... et que je pourrai ne pas revenir.

Elle avait été bouleversée, mais m'avait promis qu'elle comprenait. Je lui dis que je resterai en contact. Mais pour être complètement honnête avec moi-même, je ne savais pas si c'était la vérité.

J'avais besoin d'un nouveau départ. Le plus triste était qu'Edward était de leur famille ... Je m'étais mariée aux Cullens. Il était temps pour moi de rentrer à la maison, chez mon père.

Cette solution me semblait le mieux, tout recommencer à Forks avec lui.

J'étais plus que jamais déterminée à améliorer ma relation avec lui. Il avait besoin de moi et j'avais besoin de lui maintenant, plus que jamais.

Papa pourrait me mettre en relation avec un bon avocat. J'avais le sentiment, d'après sa réaction, quand je lui avais dit aujourd'hui que tout était fini ... qu'Edward allait me combattre bec et ongles pour ce divorce.

Je ne lui demandais rien ... juste d'être libre.

J'étais fatiguée d'être l'imbécile et de me sentir seule ou humiliée.

Il était temps de passer à autre chose et de savoir finalement qui était vraiment Bella Swan.

Juste avant Forks, ... mon pneu éclata.

Charlie m'avait appris comment en changer, et je me rappelais de bien mettre la voiture en sécurité sur le côté de la route.

Quand je pris mon téléphone, je n'avais pas de signal, et bien sur en regardant dans le coffre, pour une raison quelconque la roue de secours n'était pas là!

Puis ... pour couronner le tout ... il commençait à pleuvoir.

Pourrais-je jamais avoir une pause?

Je commençais à marcher vers la ville ... priant pour que rien ne m'arrive, quand j'entendis une voiture ralentir derrière moi.

Un homme ouvrit la porte et sortit de la voiture.

Bon ... j'ai dit un homme ?

C'était plus qu'un homme ... c'était un homme très sexy. (_juste pour l'info l'auteur de cette fiction l'imagine comme Ian Somerhalder / Damon Salvatore)_

Il faisait environ la même taille que Edward, il avait les cheveux noirs un peu ébouriffés.

Oh Dieu ... ce gars-là était beaucoup trop top, un peu comme mon futur ex mari. Il a vraiment besoin de garder la conduite.

- On dirait que vous avez besoin d'un coup de main. Dit-il.

Quand il s'approcha et sourit, je remarquais qu'il avait de beaux yeux bleus pétillants, et des dents les plus blanches que j'aie jamais vu. Il avait également un certain côté sexy, et une barbe de deux jours. Je n'avais jamais aimé la pilosité faciale, ... mais l'air négligé sur cet homme était intensément sexy !

_Arrêtes de divaguer Bella._

_Les hommes sont des canailles de toute façon! Circules ! Va voit ton père!_

- Euh, c'est pas grave. J'ai pas de roue de secours et j'ai déjà appelé quelqu'un ... pour venir me chercher.

Je ne voulais pas être seule dans une voiture avec lui de toute façon ... si c'était un assassin?

_- _Vraiment? Vous avez pu appeler quelqu'un? Je n'ai jamais pu avoir de signal ici.

Je haussais les épaules.

- Je pourrais vous déposer à Forks. Je vous promets, je ne vais pas vous faire de mal. Il n'y aura pas de problème.

- Merci, mais je vais bien. Assurais-je.

Tout en lui me rappelait Edward ... le fait qu'il soit sexy comme l'enfer ... son attitude ... son sourire arrogant. Oui, c'était définitivement le problème ... et je n'avais pas besoin de tout cela.

- Si tout est OK, alors je pense que je vais reprendre ma route ... si vous êtes sûre_._ Offrit-il une fois de plus.

Je hochais la tête.

Devais-je vraiment le renvoyer? J'étais en plein dilemme.

Il marchait lentement vers sa voiture et il se retournait en souriant toutes les 5 secondes. Je restais là mordant ma lèvre, essayant de savoir si j'avais pris la bonne décision.

Cette délicieuse sucrerie pour l'œil pourrait-être mon seul sauveur.

Nous étions tous deux trempés.

- Attendez! Appelais-je.

- Vous avez raison. Je n'avais pas de signal. Pouvez-vous me déposer?

Il secoua la tête et se mit à rire.

- Montez dans la voiture petite idiote!

Nous montâmes dans la voiture et il me tendit la main.

- Mon nom est Riley, Riley Mitchell.

- Bella ... Bella Cullen ... je veux dire Swan . Je suis Bella Swan. Lui répondis-je en lui serrant la main.

Je baissais les yeux pour voir l'état de mes vêtements et fus soudain gênée par mon apparence.

Il ne m'avait même pas traversé l'esprit de me changer avant d'aller voir Edward, car peu m'importais ce à quoi je pouvais ressembler devant lui ... mais ... cela me rendis nerveuse de voir comment j'étais habillée face à cet inconnu sexy.

Riley se retourna vers la banquette arrière, cherchant quelque chose.

Merde ... allait-il me tuer maintenant?

Quand il se retourna, il tenait deux serviettes dans sa main.

- Voilà, Dieu merci, je garde toujours un sac d'entraînement sur ma banquette arrière. La serviette est propre ... il n'y a pas mon odeur d'homme ou autre dessus. Dit-il en riant.

Je pris la serviette et lui dis merci.

Je ne pouvais pas croire que je venais de monter dans une voiture avec un total inconnu. Edward serait furieux! J'adorais!

Il jeta la serviette dont il s'était servi derrière lui et boucla sa ceinture de sécurité tout en me souriant.

Il avait un grand sourire ... comme ... Edward.

Riley commença de nouveau à parler, ce qui, heureusement, me fit sortir de ma rêverie sur mon mari.

- Alors, lequel est-ce, Cullen ou Swan? Demanda-t-il avec un sourcil levé, alors qu'il commençait à conduire.

- Swan. Dis-je avec certitude.

- Famille avec le chef Swan?

- En fait, je suis son seule et unique enfant. Il a été blessé ce matin et j'allais à l'hôpital pour le voir.

- Oh mon dieu c'est affreux. C'est un grand flic et un homme merveilleux. Va-t-il bien?

Wow ... il connaissait Charlie. Ce fut un soulagement. Au moins, il n'était pas un total inconnu. Charlie ne serait pas trop en colère contre moi pour être montée dans la voiture Riley.

- Oui, il a été blessé à la jambe. Apparemment, il a dû subir une intervention chirurgicale, et il m'a demandé de venir ici.

- D'où êtes-vous?

- Seattle. Répondis-je.

Il remarqua ma bague.

- Votre mari n'est pas venu avec vous?

- Euh ... non. Dis-je hésitante.

Je baissais les yeux vers la belle pièce de joaillerie qui signifiait autrefois tellement. Je ne voulais pas parler de lui .

- Comment connaissez-vous mon père? Etes-vous un voleur? Demandai-je avec un sourire.

Qu'est-ce que je faisais? Étais-je entrain de flirter ?

- En fait, non. Je sais qui est votre père parce que je suis avocat. J'ai travaillé avec lui sur certains cas et en plus il connaît mes parents. Répondit-il en souriant vers moi.

_Un avocat _.

Ma maman m'avait toujours dit que tout se passait pour une raison.

- Riley, je pense que nous allons être de bons amis. Je vais avoir grand besoin d'un avocat très bientôt!

- Vous ne l'avez pas dit? Dit-il avec un petit rire.

Oui, une belle amitié en effet.

C'était vraiment tout ce dont j'avais besoin en ce moment.

Riley me donna sa carte et me dit de ne pas m'inquiéter pour ma voiture. Avant notre arrivée à l'hôpital, je lui expliquais brièvement que je voulais divorcer. Il semblait désireux de prendre le cas.

Il allait aussi me trouver un pneu neuf et un ami ramènerait ma Volvo et qu'il la déposerait chez Charlie puisque tout le monde à Forks savait où le chef vivait.

Nous arrivâmes à l'hôpital et je le remerciais pour m'avoir secouru.

J'arrivais à l'étage ou se trouvait mon père, et les infirmières me dirent qu'il se reposait après son opération.

En passant la porte, je m'émerveillais à la vue devant moi. Il y avait beaucoup trop longtemps que je n'avais vu mon propre père.

Tout en le regardant dormir, tout ce qui s'était passé au cours du dernier mois me frappa comme un train à grande vitesse.

Je ne pouvais plus supporter le poids de ma douleur et un sanglot brisé quitta ma poitrine.

Les yeux de mon père s'ouvrirent et il murmura.

- Bells ...

Je courus vers lui et pleurais contre sa poitrine.

- Oh papa! Je suis désolée!

Je sentis un des bras forts de mon père frotter doucement mon dos.

- Shhh ... chérie ... c'est pas grave. Je suis content que tu sois venue. J'ai été un vieux fou Bells. Je suis désolé de t'avoir repoussé.

Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de pleurer.

Il m'embrassa sur le front et regarda autour et derrière moi.

- Où est Edward petite fille?

Cette question entraîna un nouveau torrent de larmes que je ne pouvais pas arrêter.

- Je ne veux pas en parler pour le moment.

Il n'arrêtait pas de me caresser comme il le faisait quand j'étais une petite fille.

- Ça va chérie, là, là. Papa va s'occuper de toi. Nous parlerons quand tu seras prête.

La question était ... quand serai-je prête?


	11. Chapitre 10

**Linou2701, nana10, sand91, Twifictions, MrsShaly, LuneBlanche, Nedwige, Casey Jun, solhau, Kristen590, Habswifes, lolo08, mlca66**

**9393 visites pour cette histoire depuis le début de sa parution...merci merci. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant. En tous cas n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous pensez.**

**Chris.**

**Chapitre 10 :**** Stupidité**

**EPOV**

_**Lundi 15 Septembre 2008: 25 ans**_

La façon dont Bella et moi nous étions quittés hier me tuait.

Il devait y avoir quelque chose que je pouvait faire pour l'obliger à m'écouter.

Je devais savoir où elle était et aujourd'hui, j'allais découvrir … grâce à mon meilleur ami Jasper.

Il devait venir à l'hôpital pour déjeuner avec moi et je savais que lui et Alice se disaient tout. Si ma sœur savait où était Bella ... alors Jasper le savait.

En allant à la cafétéria je tombais sur mon père.

- Hey Edward. Comment vas-tu?

- Très bien papa. Je dois voir Jasper pour déjeuner à la cafétéria, alors je ne peux pas vraiment parler en ce moment.

Je passais mes mains dans mes cheveux comme je le faisais toujours fait quand j'étais nerveux.

- Fils est-ce que tout va bien? J'ai senti que quelque chose te tracassait quand nous avons parlé samedi.

- Je vais bien papa. Bella et moi ... nous sommes juste en conflit ... c'est tout. Mais tout rentrera dans l'ordre quand nous aurons tout éclairci.

- J'avais peur de ça. Dit-il gravement.

- De quoi? Demandais-je.

- Les rumeurs vont bon train à l'hôpital, elle en a entendu parlé?

_Merde ... il avait entendu les rumeurs. C'est quoi ce bordel, qu'est-ce que j'allais faire maintenant?_

- Quelles rumeurs? Dis-je feignant l'ignorance.

- Tu sais comment sont les infirmières. Apparemment Lauren Mallory s'est mis dans une certaine ... situation et les infirmières disent que tu es le père de son enfant.

Merde!

- Papa ... Je ... Commençais-je.

Il leva la main pour m'arrêter.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Edward. J'ai mis fin à ces rumeurs dès que je les ai entendues. J'ai dit aux infirmières que ce n'était pas possible. Je leur ai dit que tu ne trahirais jamais ta femme de cette façon ... Tu vaux mieux que ça.

Je ne pouvais pas le regarder, il avait dit ça avec une certaine... tristesse? Pourquoi s'il ne croyait pas les rumeurs avait-il été tenté d'y mettre un terme?

Je n'avais toujours pas parlé, mais il continua.

- Je sais que tu es un homme bon fils. Tu es meilleur que moi ... et je suis très fier de toi. Certaines de ces infirmières ne seront plus les bienvenues dans cet hôpital plus longtemps si j'entends encore ces bavardage. Ces femmes ont des patients à charge. Tout ces propos insensés et ragots pourraient blesser des gens innocents et je ne le tolérerai pas.

C'était pire que je pensais. Je ne pensais pas que je pourrais me sentir comme un gros morceau de merde ... mais là, debout, écoutant la façon dont mon père m'avait défendu ... voir cette confiance qu'il avait en moi ... c'était horrible.

- Papa ... Essayais-je de nouveau.

- Pas besoin de me remercier fils, je peux appeler Bella si tu veux et lui expliquer que ces rumeurs sont fausses ...

Je l'arrêtais là.

J'allais lui dire la vérité ... mais les mensonges sortirent de ma bouche avant que je ne puisse les arrêter.

- Non, je veux dire ... c'est très bien. Oui, elle les a entendu un jour quand elle est venue me voir ... mais ce n'est pas à ce sujet que nous sommes en conflit. Nous ne faisons que nous disputer à propos du bébé. Tu sais ... la pression pour essayer de tomber enceinte ...

- Ah ... n'en dis pas plus. Je vous laisse tous deux prendre soin de vos propres affaires. Je vais te laisser aller déjeuner. Dis bonjour à Jasper pour moi. Je te vois plus tard fils.

Nous nous donnâmes une brève accolade et nous séparâmes.

J'étais un perdant ... maintenant je pouvais ajouter le visage de mon père à ma liste de péchés.

Je pinçais l'arête de mon nez de frustration et continuais mon chemin vers la cafétéria.

Jasper était assis à notre table, il me regarda irrité tout en me faisant signe.

Il n'y avait pas de nourriture en face de lui. Avait-il oublié que nous étions censés déjeuner ensemble? Je pensais avoir été parfaitement clair quand je lui avais demandé de me rencontrer ici.

Je voulais m'assurer que nous ayons du temps pour lui soutirer des informations sur Bella.

- Pourrais-tu faire rapide, s'il te plaît? Je suis censé être en train de déjeuner avec Alice ... et comme tu le sais ... les enseignants n'ont pas une pause déjeuner très longue... et je voudrai vraiment ne pas être ici.

Le regard sur son visage et le ton de sa voix me faisaient dire qu'il n'était pas si fâché d'être à la cafétéria de l'hôpital.

Super ... il était énervé après moi.

- Jasper, je t'avais dit que je voulais te voir pour le déjeuner. Je m'ennuie de ne plus sortir avec mon meilleur ami. Lui dis-je.

Ce n'était pas un vrai mensonge ... Il me manquait. Jasper avait toujours été plus un frère qu'un ami.

Il soupira.

- Je sais que tu l'as fait ... mais bon sang Edward! Je suis marié à ta sœur! Elle est ma première priorité et elle est mal en ce moment. Tu es son frère et elle t'a toujours mis sur un piédestal et pris soin de toi. Comment penses-tu qu'elle se sent en sachant que tu es capable de telles choses? Je me rends compte que cette situation est entre toi et Bella ... nous implique tous. Nous sommes tous touchés par elle et nous sommes tous mal. Elle pense que si tu es capable de faire ça alors peut-être moi aussi! Elle commence à douter de tout et je déteste voir ma femme triste! En plus, je ne suis pas d'accord avec ce que tu as fait. Bella est ... eh bien ... elle est juste ... géniale. Tu le sais. Vous étiez ensemble depuis toujours. Je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre. Y a t-il quelque chose que tu ne m'as pas dit? Est-ce que ta vie sexuelle avec Bella t'ennuyait?

Il était tout à fait farfelu de penser cela. Jusqu'à récemment, notre vie sexuelle était phénoménale.

- Dieu, NON! Notre vie sexuelle ... est ... étonnante. Mais elle était tellement préoccupée à vouloir tomber enceinte. Elle ne parlait que de ça Jazz. Elle ne souciait plus de ce que je ressentais. Nous avons dû baser nos vies entières autour de son ovulation. J'avais l'impression qu'elle ne m'utilisais que pour mon sperme. Je sais que cela semble mince, mais ... j'ai commencé à me sentir si utilisé ... que notre connexion s'est lentement brisée. Elle n'était plus ma Bella. Chaque fois que j'essayais de lui parlais d'adoption et de faire descendre la pression, elle ne voulait pas en entendre parler. Puis, quand j'ai essayé de lui dire qu'un froid s'installait entre nous, elle s'énervait et se détachait encore plus de moi. J'ai juste eu besoin d'affection. Je sais que s'était stupide de ma part mais je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre. Si je pouvais revenir en arrière et changer les choses ... Je voudrai ... mais je ne peux pas.

Son visage s'adoucit.

- Mec je suis désolé ce qui s'est passé. Mais peut-être que la meilleure chose à faire aurait été d'obliger réellement ta femme à t'écouter par rapport à ce que tu ressentais, et d'aller consulter. Coller ta bite dans une autre femme n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire. Cette merde te retombe toujours dessus.

Je ris de façon sarcastique.

- Tu n'imagines même pas.

Jasper leva les sourcils, interrogateur.

- Lauren est enceinte et c'est le mien. dis-je tristement.

Le choc s'inscrit sur son visage, et sa voix fut très calme et contrôlée quand il prit la parole. Je savais par expérience que quand Jasper parlais sur ce ton, il était en colère.

- Attends ... l'as-tu dit à Bella?

Je hochais la tête.

Il claqua sa main sur la table.

- Tu es fou ? Tu es le mec le plus stupide de la planète mon ami! Comment as-tu pu lui faire ça? Pas étonnant qu'elle ait été tellement bouleversée quand elle a appelé ... Il s'arrêta.

- Elle a appelé? Demandais-je avec l'espoir dans ma voix.

- Oui, pour dire à Ali qu'elle ne rentrait pas à la maison ... et c'était juste après qu'elle t'ai rencontré au café. Je ne peux pas croire que tu lui ais dit! Dit-il en secouant la tête.

- Pourquoi? J'ai essayé d'être honnête avec elle pour une fois! Je voulais tout mettre à plat et qu'il n'y ait plus de secret entre nous!

C'était la vérité. Je ne voulais plus lui mentir. Elle méritait de savoir, peu importe la situation ... je voyais toujours mon avenir avec elle ... seulement elle.

- En plus de cela, je sais que c'est un moulin à rumeurs ici. Nous connaissons certaines personnes en dehors de l'hôpital. Je ne voulais pas que Bella entende parler de ce bébé par quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

Jasper soupira et se frotta les mains sur le visage. Il poussa un profond soupir et recommença à parler.

- Eh bien que de changements. J'allais te dire que peut-être toi et Bella pourriez encore vous remettre ensemble. C'estimpossible maintenant. Dit-il avec regret dans la voix.

- Rien n'est impossible Jazz.

- Edward, penses-tu vraiment que Bella va rester avec toi, alors que tu as un enfant avec la femme avec qui tu as baisé dans son dos? Toi et moi connaissons Bella depuis très longtemps et nous savons tous deux que cela n'arrivera jamais.

Je n'avais rien à dire à ce sujet ... parce qu'il avait raison. Peu importe combien de fois je m'étais dit que Bella et moi nous retrouverions ... aussi longtemps que Lauren porterait mon bébé ... il n'y aurait pas moyen que ma femme me reprenne.

Peut-être que Lauren accepterait de ... non ... je ne pouvais pas y penser. Même Bella n'approuverait jamais cette décision.

Jasper interrompit mon train de pensées.

- Es-tu sûr que ce bébé est le tien Edward? Je veux dire elle couchait avec un homme marié. Elle n'avait donc aucun scrupule ... peut-être qu'elle couchait avec quelqu'un d'autre.

- Jazz, tu ne comprends pas. Lauren était avec moi pour une raison différente de la mienne. J'étais avec elle pour parler à quelqu'un ... en quelque sorte ... la plupart du temps j'étais là-bas pour me libérer et me sentir utile pour autre chose que ce bébé. Elle était avec moi juste pour le sexe dans un premier temps ... mais elle est tombée amoureuse de moi. Je ne pense pas qu'elle me mentirait. Elle ne m'a jamais donné aucune raison de penser qu'elle aurait couché avec quelqu'un d'autre pendant qu'elle était avec moi.

Les yeux de Jasper étaient froids.

_- _Vraiment ? Tu plaisantes? Hmmm ... voyons ... tout comme Bella t'aimait ... et elle n'aurait jamais pensé que tu la tromperais? Putain, es-tu si arrogant, parce que tu es le grand Edward Cullen, tu pensais qu'elle ne coucherait avec personne d'autre que toi? Tu es médecin pour l'amour de Dieu! Tu vas prendre sa parole pour argent comptant?

Bella avait à peu près dit la même chose. Peut-être y avait-il quelque chose à propos de cette théorie. Un gars pouvait espérer. Ma vie serait tellement plus facile si le bébé que Lauren portait n'était pas le mien.

- Ou d'ailleurs, peut-être n'est elle même pas enceinte du tout Edward?

Cela était vrai! Elle pouvait avoir menti. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle était le genre de femme à faire ça ... mais je me mis à prier pour.

Elle m'avait dit quelque chose à propos de son rendez-vous chez le médecin aujourd'hui. Je l'avais rembarrée quand elle m'avait demandé de venir avec elle. Maintenant j'étais déterminé à l'accompagner, espérant lui prouver qu'elle n'était pas enceinte ou que je n'étais pas le père.

- Edward, tu m'écoutes? Demanda Jasper.

- Ouais, et tu as raison. Lauren a rendez-vous avec son médecin aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas un médecin de l'hôpital. Je pense qu'elle essaie de garder le secret, même si elle est sans doute celle qui a répandu les rumeurs.

- Ce n'est pas une rumeur si c'est vrai. Dit Jasper sarcastique.

- Oui, je suis conscient de cela. Mais ... laisses tomber. Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais décoller tôt et aller à ce rendez-vous avec elle et voir ce que je peux trouver.

Je baissais les yeux à ma montre et vis que si je devais le faire, je devais partir.

- Je dois y aller ... mais d'abord ... comment va Bella?

Jasper haussa les épaules.

- Allez, tu m'as déjà dit que elle avait appelé et parlé à Alice! S'il te plaît ... dis-moi juste me où elle est ... et comment elle se débrouille.

- Non, je ne peux pas frangin. Je suis désolé.

Il se leva et s'éloigna de moi, puis se retourna.

- Je dirai à Ali que tu lui passes le bonjour. Elle ne l'admettra jamais ... mais tu lui manques. Oh, et tu sais frangin ... une bonne idée pour recommencer avec tout le monde ...c'est peut-être de dire que tu es désolé et d'accepter la responsabilité de ce que tu as fait.

Puis il sortit de la cafétéria, gardant pour lui les informations sur ma femme dont j'avais besoin.

Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire?

J'avais déjà présenté des excuses! Non?

Mais je n'arrivais pas à me rappeler si ces mots étaient vraiment sortis de ma bouche ou non.

Je ne pouvais pas m'en inquiéter maintenant. Je devais aller chez le médecin. Sortir Lauren et ses mensonges étaient la première étape pour avoir à nouveau Bella dans mes bras.

Je priais pour qu'elle ait menti.

Une fois de plus mon chef s'énerva car je quittais mon travail. Mais ... grâce à mon père et à son pouvoir ... je pouvais faire ce que je voulais.

J'étais un garçon en or pour l'hôpital et ils n'oseraient pas me faire de crasses. J'avais plus d'une fois menacé d'aller vers un autre hôpital.

Oui, Bella avait raison ... J'étais un trou du cul gâté. Au fond, je savais que j'allais avoir à changer mes manières prétentieuses, si j'espérerais que Bella revienne vers moi.

Elle m'avait soutenu dans tous mes problèmes parce qu'elle m'aimait et je savais que je lui étais entièrement dévoué. J'avais merdé et maintenant je devais lui prouver que je pouvais faire mieux ... que je pouvais être mieux.

Mais je n'étais pas sûr de le pouvoir.

J'arrivais à l'adresse que Lauren m'avait donné en un temps record.

Elle fut très heureuse de me voir apparaître dans le bureau du médecin. Elle avait essayé de me tenir la main dans la salle d'attente et de me faire toucher son ventre. Cela ne passait pas putain.

L'infirmière nous appela après ce qui me sembla une éternité et j'attendis impatiemment de pouvoir prouver que Lauren avait menti ... à propos de sa grossesse ... ou de l'identité du père.

Mais ... le médecin en fin de compte anéantit tous mes espoirs.

Quand elle avait fait les tests et la première échographie ...nous avions découvert que Lauren était en fait enceinte. Non seulement cela ... mais elle devait accoucher vers le cinq mars et le médecin nous apprit que la date de conception se situait exactement au moment où j'avais couché avec Lauren.

J'étais complètement foutu. Ce gamin était le mien.

Lauren pouvait dire que j'avais été bouleversé par ces nouvelles. J'avais interrogé le médecin à plusieurs reprises afin de savoir si elle était absolument certaine de ces dates.

Quand le médecin quitta la salle Lauren se nettoya et se rhabilla, elle me regarda avec des larmes dans les yeux.

- Veux-tu faire ... l'un d'eux ... tu sais les tests ADN, nous pourrions le faire quand je serai enceinte de quatre mois? Je vais le faire si tu veux Edward. Tu dois savoir que ... tu es le seul homme avec qui j'ai été depuis novembre de l'année dernière. Nous avons commencé à nous fréquenter en mai. Tu as entendu le médecin. C'est ton bébé ... mais si tu as besoin de plus de preuves ... je ferai ce que tu voudras.

C'était vraiment toutes les preuves dont j'avais besoin. Le fait qu'elle soit prête à mettre le bébé en danger en faisant ce test, pour prouver à cent pour cent que j'étais le père ... pourquoi le ferait-elle s'il devait montrer que quelqu'un d'autre était le père?

Merde! C'était le pire jour de ma vie. Je ne voulais pas que Lauren porte mon enfant!

- Dois-je voir le médecin pour prendre rendez-vous? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Je secouais la tête.

- Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je te crois. Je viens de ... merde! Comment est-ce arrivé? Nous utilisions un préservatif à chaque fois, putain putain, Lauren! Je ne comprends pas comment cela a pu arriver!

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Eddie. Tu sais qu'il y a toujours une chance ... même avec des préservatifs. Un des préservatifs devait être vieux et pas de très bonne qualité.

Je savais que les préservatifs n'étaient pas vieux. Je n'avais jamais utilisé de préservatif de ma vie jusqu'à Lauren. J'avais dû acheter une boîte flambant neuve juste pour la baiser. La seule femme que j'avais eu avant était Bella. Elle prenait la pilule depuis ses quatorze ans à cause de ses règles. Nous avions commencé à avoir des relations sexuelles alors que nous avions seize ans et nous n'avions jamais utilisé de préservatif.

A moins que ... l'un des nouveaux préservatifs fut défectueux.

Je n'avais pas encore répondu à ce qu'elle avait dit parce que je n'avais rien à dire. S'attarder sur ce qui s'était passé n'allait rien changer ni arranger les choses avec Bella.

Lauren prit mon silence comme un signe qu'elle pouvait continuer à parler. J'aurai vraiment voulu qu'elle se taise et me laisses réfléchir.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas les nouvelles que tu attendais ... mais ça va être super Edward. Tu verras. Quand j'emménagerai avec toi et tu pourras ...

- Waouh! C'est quoi ce bordel, que veux-tu dire ... par quand j'emménagerai avec toi?

Était-elle devenue folle?

- Eh bien, tu ne veux pas faire partie de cette grossesse? Je veux que tu puisses faire l'expérience de tout et ce ne sera pas possible à moins que nous vivions ensemble, idiot. Tu pourrais divorcer et m'épouser! Ce sera parfait Eddie, je te le promets!

Yep, elle était certainement folle.

Je craquais.

- Pour la dernière fois putain ... mon nom est Edward ! Tu as perdu l'esprit putain si tu penses que tu vas emménager avec moi. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu peux m'appeler ... c'est tout! Je serai là pour toi au cours de la grossesse et je vais te donner de l'argent pour le bébé . Je ne vais pas tourner le dos à mon enfant, peu importe qui est la mère ... mais nous ne sommes pas un couple Lauren ... et nous n'allons certainement pas nous marier ... maintenant ... ni jamais!

Je ne restais pas assez longtemps pour qu'elle puisse me répondre. En claquant la porte du bureau du médecin, je pensais déjà à ma prochaine action.

Mon premier plan était de rentrer à la maison et de boire jusqu'au coma pour le reste de la nuit. J'avais besoin de me calmer après cette putain de journée.

Lorsque je me réveillerai le demain matin ce serait un jour nouveau et je saurai où était Bella était, je la ferai revenir à moi.

J'avais fait une erreur! Bella ne pouvait pas me punir pour toujours. Je ne voulais pas abandonner mon enfant et si cela signifiait tolérer Lauren, qu'il en soit ainsi.

Je pourrai le faire ... le bébé avec Lauren ... mais gardez ma femme avec moi aussi. Il devait y avoir un moyen.

Jasper avait raison sur une chose, j'étais Edward Cullen putain et si quelqu'un pouvait trouver un moyen de faire ça, c'était moi!


	12. Chapitre 11

**Merci à : Yume-cry, aelita48, Rosabella01, sand91, MrsShaly, Lysais, ReaderLy, Isnoname, chane100,LuneBlanche (effectivement, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire), Linou2701, CassandreAnastasie**

**Je rappelle que je ne suis que la traductrice de cette histoire et que les personnages appartiennent à S. MEYER.**

**Par ailleurs je souhaitais vous faire part d'une fiction coécrite par une amie, et le début est très prometteur, je vous laisse donc le lien.**

**.net/s/7972116/1/Ma_vie_loin_de_lui par cora-sandi **

**Sur ce bonne lecture et à vos reviews.**

**Chris**

**Chapitre 11 : **** Retour à la maison**

**BPOV**

_**Jeudi 18 Septembre 2008: 25 ans**_

Mon père rentrait à la maison aujourd'hui. Il aurait besoin d'aide et serait obligé de commencer la rééducation dans une semaine ou deux.

J'avais appelé Alice pour lui donner des nouvelles de mon père. Elle avait fait pression pour savoir quand je rentrais et je lui avais répété ce que je lui avais dit quand j'avais quitté Seattle ... Je restais à Forks indéfiniment.

Elle était très malheureuse et je le savais. J'avais essayé de l'encourager à appeler Edward et à faire la paix avec lui. Il avait été voir ailleurs mais il était encore son frère. Elle me promit d'y penser avant que nous nous rappelions.

Le problème avec Alice et Edward était que j'avais l'impression qu'elle avait utilisé le fait qu'il m'ait fait du mal pour le faire tomber de son piédestal. Au fil des ans nous étions devenues assez proches et elle m'avait confié beaucoup de choses concernant son frère.

Sur les trois enfants Cullen, et pour une raison quelconque, Edward était l'enfant chéri. Il ne pourrait jamais rien fait de mal et tout tournait autour de Edward.

Emmett et Alice aimaient tendrement leur frère, mais ce favoritisme avait de façon évidente tendu leurs relations. Emmett avait deux ans de plus qu'eux, et malgré le fait qu'il soit très protecteur, il s'était beaucoup battu avec Edward.

Alice avait toujours essayé d'être une bonne sœur pour lui, mais le fait qu'il ait toujours eu cette attention l'affectait plus qu'elle ne voulait le faire croire, sauf à moi. Elle n'avait jamais fait part de ses problèmes à Jasper parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il pense qu'elle était une moins que rien.

En grandissant, Carlisle et Esmée avaient toujours veillé à ce que Edward obtienne ce qu'il voulait ... même si cela signifiait mettre Alice ou Emmett de côté.

Parfois, en regardant les frères et sœurs Cullen je me disais que j'étais heureuse d'être une enfant unique.

Je ne pouvais pas quitter la maison d'Edward et rentrer vivre ma vie avec mes parents. En pensant à mes parents, je regrettais que ma mère ne soit plus là. J'aurai vraiment voulu qu'elle me dise quoi faire maintenant. Charlie pourrait le faire ... ouais ... il était un super remplaçant.

J'adorais mon père. J'étais heureuse que nous puissions avoir une deuxième chance.

C'était dans mon intention de passer mes nuits à l'hôpital avec Charlie, mais il insista pour que je rentre tous les soirs à la maison. Ne voulant pas perturber le patient, je fis ce qu'il me demandait.

La première nuit, Riley m'avait ramené. Il m'avait dit qu'il repasserait à l'hôpital pour prendre de nos nouvelles et me tenir au courant pour ma voiture.

**Flashback**

**- Vraiment, vous n'aviez pas besoin de m'apporter à dîner, Riley. Lui dis-je.**

**- Sottises ... votre père m'a dit qu'il était inquiet car il n'avait pas été à l'épicerie de la semaine. **

**- Je suis capable d'aller à l'épicerie, vous savez? Plaisantais-je avec lui.**

**- Oui, mais vous venez juste de revenir en ville. D'ailleurs, je mourais d'envie de manger chinois et je déteste manger seul. **

**- Il y a un restaurant chinois à Forks maintenant? Demandais-je sceptique.**

**- Bien sûr que non. Cela vient de Port Angeles. Dit-il en riant.**

**- Vous n'habitez pas Forks? **

**- Si, mais mon bureau se trouve à Port Angeles. je devais y aller aujourd'hui pour régler certaines choses après vous avoir emmené à l'hôpital, je me suis arrêté dans cet endroit en revenant. Ils m'en donne toujours plus, il y a donc assez pour nous deux. Comme Charlie m'avait parlé de ses inquiétudes au sujet de vos repas, j'ai su quoi faire de la nourriture supplémentaire cette fois. Dit-il en souriant,**** presque le** **sourire ** **le plus sexy que j'aie jamais vu.**

**- Eh bien ... merci. J'apprécie vraiment. Dis-je en rougissant.**

**- Vous êtes vraiment belle quand vous faites ça, vous savez? **

**Je rompis le contact de nos yeux et haussais les épaules nerveusement. Je ne savais pas comment répondre à cela. Je n'étais pas habituée à entendre des compliments de quelqu'un d'autre qu' Edward.**

**Edward .**

**Je me souvenais de la dernière fois où Edward m'avait fait ce genre de réflexion. Il était romantique et réfléchissait à faire des choses tout le temps. Il y avait longtemps que ce n'était pas arrivé.**

**Peu importe, Riley était gentil. Je ne voulais pas lui faire une mauvaise impression.**

**Avant que je puisse exprimer mes pensées Riley parla à nouveau.**

**- Comment va votre père, je sais que je viens de le voir ... mais il est le chef ... il se montre toujours courageux, mais comme vous êtes sa fille... je me disais que vous deviez réellement savoir comment il va.**

**Je lui étais reconnaissante de changer de sujet pour faire disparaître la tension dans la pièce.**

**- Il est formidable. Il devrait rentrer à la maison jeudi. **

**- Je suppose qu'il aura besoin d'aide jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux, non? **

**- Ouais, vous avez raison. Je vais rester dans les parages et passer quelque temps avec lui. J'ai été absente pendant un certain temps de Forks, et il m'a vraiment manqué.**

**- C'est génial. Je veux dire ... Je suis ravi que restiez pour un moment, nous allons pouvoir passer du temps ensemble. **

**Whoa ... nous nous connaissions à peine ... bien trop tôt pour qu'il dise des trucs comme ça ... ce qui m'a rappela que j'avais quelque chose à lui demander.**

**- Je sais que vous avez dit que vous et mon père avaient travaillé ensemble sur des affaires et il connaît vos parents. Est-ce que je vous connaissais quand je vivais ici? Je ne me souviens pas. **

**- Non, j'ai cinq ans de plus que vous. Mais j'ai grandi ici. **

**Je hochais la tête.**

**- Connaissez-vous mon mari? Edward Cullen. **

**- Non, mais j'en ai entendu parler. Tout le monde a entendu parler des Cullen et de leur fortune. Je suis sûr que vous avez du rencontrer beaucoup de gens essayant de profiter de vous et de l'argent des Cullen. **

**- Pas vraiment. Je suppose que Edward et moi étions la plupart du temps simples, donc je ne pensais vraiment au fait que nous étions riches.**

**C'était un peu vrai.**

**Bien qu'Edward agissait comme une personne gâtée et prétentieuse parfois ... au fond ... il n'était pas vraiment comme ça. Mais les tendances étaient là ... en utilisant son père pour aller de l'avant ... en insistant sur un certain modèle de commode Chinoise parce qu'elle coûtait plus chère, même si elle était laide comme l'enfer ... s'inquiétant pour une chemise stupide alors qu'il venait de briser le cœur de sa femme...**

**Bon il y avait beaucoup d'exemples ... et je suis sûre que mon amour pour lui assombrissait mon jugement sur le fait qu'il était gâté.**

**Mais quand cela arrivait c'était pour des choses importantes ... il n'était pas gâté du tout ... notre maison était modeste, car elle était ce que je voulais. Oui, il voulait plus et mieux, mais il m'avait dit que tant que j'étais heureuse il vivrait là où j'étais, même si c'était dans une boîte en carton.**

**Je souris en m'en souvenant.**

**Ses parents et frères et sœurs n'avaient jamais été égoïste. Je n'avais jamais pu comprendre pourquoi Edward agissait de cette façon ...**

**Mais ils étaient tellement fous de lui, tout le temps, qu'il était évident que c'était l'une des raisons de son comportement. **

**Même si Carlisle et Esmé étaient désintéressés, ils estimaient presque que c'était normal pour Edward d'agir en tant que tel ... et aucun de nous ne savait pourquoi. **

**Riley continua à parler et interrompit mes pensées. **

**- Eh bien, vous devriez commencer à y penser Bella. Tout ce qu'il possède vous appartient pour moitié vous savez. Je ne le laisserai pas vous voler. Pourquoi ne pas pendre un rendez-vous et venir à mon bureau? **

**- Ça me va. Dis-je en souriant.**

**Je n'étais pas intéressée par l'argent d'Edward ... mais j'aurai besoin de penser à repartir à zéro et comment j'allais le faire.**

**Nous décidâmes que je viendrai à son bureau jeudi, quand Charlie serait rentré. Puis nous dînâmes et il parti.**

**Riley était de bonne compagnie et je pouvais le voir devenir un bon ami ... mais rien d'autre. Malheureusement, pour moi, j'étais encore amoureuse de mon mari.**

**Fin du Flashback**

- Bells ... où es-tu? Demanda mon père.

Il était assis dans son lit et j'étais assise à côté de lui, prise dans mes pensées.

- Je réfléchissais. Lui dis-je.

- Chérie, nous avons besoin de parler avant de rentrer chez nous.

- OK. Dis-je sans savoir où cela allait nous mener.

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu étais ici sans Edward. Pour autant que je sache, vous êtes inséparables. Tu es ici depuis dimanche petite fille. J'ai été patient ... il est temps.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et hochais la tête. Je ne savais pas vraiment par où commencer. Quelle était la meilleure façon de dire à son père que l'homme qu'il vous avez supplié de ne pas épouser vous avait trompé et brisé votre cœur?

- Eh bien ... Papa ... Edward et moi sommes un peu ... séparés. Dis-je tranquillement.

- Quoi? Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que ce minable a fait? Mon père bouillait.

- Apparemment, je n'étais pas assez bien pour lui ... il a couché avec une infirmière de l'hôpital pendant Dieu seul sait combien de temps ... et elle est ... elle est ... enceinte! Elle va lui donner un bébé alors que je ne le peux pas! M'écriais-je.

Charlie ouvrit ses bras et je m'assis à côté de lui sur son lit. Il me caressa le dos et me réconforta.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me dise qu'il me l'avait dit, qu'il était contre ce mariage.

Mais ça n'est jamais venu.

Tout ce qu'il fit fut me réconforter et me dire que si Edward était assez stupide pour faire ça il ne me méritait pas.

- Tu sais Bells, Cullen a toujours été gâté et arrogant ... mais je n'ai jamais pensé qu'il était crétin à ce point!

Je laissais mon père me tenir pendant que je pleurais.

- Il n'est pas seulement idiot à ce propos petite fille. Nous avons besoin de parler de l'éléphant géant dans la chambre, nous n'en n'avons jamais discuté.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Dis-je en reniflant.

- Chérie, je suis désolé de t'avoir éloigné de ma vie après la mort de ta mère. J'avais mal, si mal. Je ne pouvais pas supporter d'être près de quelqu'un. Je n'ai jamais voulu t'éloigner. Est-il trop tard pour nous?

Je secouais la tête. Il n'est jamais trop tard ... pas pour nous.

- Bien sûr que non papa. Tu es mon père ... Je suis ta Bells. J'avais mal aussi, et je t'ai laissé me repousser. Je suis désolée aussi! Nous avions besoin l'un de l'autre, et aucun d'entre nous n'était là.

- Je sais. Je suis un imbécile Bells.

- Eh bien, c'est du passé. Concentrons-nous sur l'avenir, d'accord?

- Comment ai-je pu faire une fille si intelligente?

Je haussais les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas ... je dois tenir de maman. Dis-je en riant.

Nous rimes tous les deux et il m'embrassa le front.

- Que tu dis ma fille, que tu dis.

Après quelques instants de silence Charlie murmura:

- Attends que je sois guéris ... je vais foutre mon pied au cul de cet idiot ... Je suis peut-être vieux mais je suis un père énervé alors je pense que je suis capable de le faire.

Je levais les yeux vers mon père en souriant.

- Papa, je comprends ton sentiment ... mais tu n'as pas besoin de botter les fesses d'Edward ... et tu n'es pas vieux! Tu as seulement 44 ans!

- Tu es trop douce pour ton propre bien Bells. Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas me blesser ... mais je ne laisserai pas faire ça. Je ne voulais pas que vous vous mariez ... mais il t'a fait une promesse, celle qu'il ne te blesserait jamais ... et il ne l'a pas tenue. Il va le regretter.

Je soupirais et le laisser dire pour le moment, parce que je savais comment était mon père quand il était en colère ... surtout si cela me concernait.

Peu après, son médecin entra et lui dit qu'il pouvait sortir de l'hôpital. Papa était ravi de rentrer à la maison. Notre maison était modeste, pas une grande maison de maître comme l'endroit où mon mari avait grandi, mais elle était confortable.

Nous l'adorions. Maman et papa avaient toujours fait de leur mieux pour la rendre chaleureuse et accueillante.

Edward n'avait pas pour habitude de me mettre mal à l'aise parce qu'il avait plus d'argent que moi, mais il lui arrivait d'en faire ici et là.

Je ne pense pas qu'il se soit rendu compte à quel point cela me dérangeait parfois ... mais peut-être que oui.

_Fais le mur et viens chez moi ... ma chambre est plus grande._

_Chez moi ce soir ... mon lit est mieux._

_Hmmm ... oui, mon amour pour mon meilleur ami m'avait aveuglé apparemment un grand nombre de fois. _

Mes pensées m'avaient accaparée et je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que je m'étais garée dans l'allée.

- Tu vas bien Bella?

- Je vais bien. Je vais t'installer et tout préparer, puis j'irai au bureau de Riley. J'ai des papiers de divorce à déposer.

Je fus surprise qu' Esme m'appelle alors que j'étais sur le chemin pour le bureau de Riley. Plutôt que de l'éviter, je décidais de répondre et j'avais presque une heure de route jusqu'à Port Angeles de toute façon.

- Bonjour Esme. Répondis-je.

_- Bella ma chérie! Comment vas-tu? Joyeux anniversaire tardif! Je suis désolée, je ne t'ai pas appelé, mais mon mari m'avait informé que mon merveilleux fils avait des plans spéciaux pour ton anniversaire, donc je n'ai pas voulu interrompre_ .

De toute évidence, Edward n'avait pas encore parlé avec eux.

- Ouais ... c'était spécial toute la journée.

_- Je suis sûre! Tu pourras me raconter tout ça ce week-end, à la fête d'anniversaire de Carslile. Comme tu le sais ça se passe à la maison mais je ne suis pas sûre de l'heure pour l'instant, mais je t'enverrai un texto avant dimanche_ ...

J'avais complètement oublié leur trente ans de mariage! C'était important et je détestais cela ... mais il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que j'aille à cette fête et que je fasse comme si tout allait bien entre Edward et moi.

- Esme, je suis vraiment désolée ... mais vous devrez envoyer cette info à Edward. Je ne pourrai pas être là cette année.

_- Quoi? Pourquoi chérie? Ce ne sera pareil sans mon autre fille. D_it-elle tristement.

Elle me brisait le cœur, j'avais l'impression qu'elle était au bord des larmes.

- Eh bien, Charlie a été blessé dimanche. Je suis désolée de ne pas vous l'avoir dit avant aujourd'hui, mais c'était fou. Il va bien, mais il a dû subir une intervention chirurgicale. Il lui est difficile de se déplacer pour le moment car il a été blessé à la jambe, alors il a vraiment besoin de mon aide.

_- Oh non ma chérie! Bien sûr, tu dois rester avec ton père. C'est tout simplement horrible! Je suis heureuse que Charlie aille bien. Honte à Edward de ne pas me l'avoir dit! Eh bien ... attends ... je suppose que cela signifie que Edward ne sera pas là non plus ... il n'est jamais loin derrière toi. Puis-je lui parler? _

Elle me brisait le cœur parce que je pouvais dire qu'elle pleurait. Nos parents étaient les meilleurs amis du monde avant même que nous soyons mariés. Leur relation s'était dégradée quand Charlie n'avait pas été d'accord avec eux. Puis, quand maman mourut un an plus tard il s'était coupé de tout le monde ... et leur amitié n'existait plus.

Maintenant, je devais dire à Esme que son fils n'était pas avec moi ... sans lui dire qu'il m'avait trompé, je ne pouvais pas être la seule à lui faire du mal comme ça.

- Non, euh ... il n'est pas venu avec moi. Il avait du travail et il sera là pour votre fête. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas un problème. Papa et moi sommes bien ici. Écoutez Esme ... je déteste couper court, mais je vous perds ... mauvaise réception.

_- D'accord ... bye Bella. Je t'aime et fais mes amitiés à Charlie. D_it-elle avec hésitation.

- Merci, je le ferai. Je vous aime aussi! Ayez une belle fête!

Je fermais mon téléphone et le jetais sur le siège passager. Cela ne pouvait pas se produire. Ma vie était tellement foutue maintenant.

Des larmes tombèrent de mes yeux au moment où j'arrivais au bureau de Riley. Parler à Esme avait été tout simplement trop difficile. Je détestais lui mentir. Elle avait été la meilleure amie de ma mère ... ma seconde mère. Ce divorce allait les détruire elle et Carlisle.

Ils n'auraient jamais de petits-enfants aux cheveux de bronze, yeux bruns ou l'inverse, qu'ils avaient prévu quand Edward et moi étions nés.

Mes larmes n'allaient pas s'arrêter de si tôt parce que j'avais besoin d'appeler Edward. Je tombais directement sur la messagerie vocale, je laissais un message lui disant de m'appeler dès que possible.

Nous avions besoin de mettre notre histoire à plat avant de l'effacer.

Lorsque j'entrais dans le bureau de Riley, il vint à ma rencontre.

- Hé jolie fille, pourquoi es-tu si triste?

- Pour rien ... je suis juste une épave émotionnelle en ce moment. Peut-on commencer? Je veux vraiment rejoindre mon père.

- Bien sûr, je tiens à te présenter à l'une de mes partenaires. Elle va s'occuper de ton dossier.

- Attends, je pensais que tu allais gérer mon cas?

Il saisit doucement mon coude, se pencha, et me chuchota à l'oreille:

- Oui, mais si je suis ton avocat ... je ne peux pas te demander de sortir à un rendez-vous ... conflit d'intérêts et tout.

_Oh merde._

Je ne voulais pas qu'il me propose un rendez-vous!

_Si?_

Bien sûr que non! Je n'étais même pas divorcée encore!

- Riley, je n'ai pas l'intention de sortir avec quiconque maintenant. Je veux bien être ton amie ... mais j'espère que tu peux comprendre que ça doit rester strictement platonique entre nous.

Il haussa les épaules et me regarda timidement.

- Je suppose que c'est bien. Dit-il.

Il se pencha de nouveau à mon oreille et murmura:

- Cependant, je suis un homme très patient et persévérant Isabella.

Des frissons parcoururent ma colonne vertébrale et je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne chose ou non.

Riley était intelligent, drôle, charmant et sexy comme l'enfer. Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas l'apprécier en retour?

Notre conversation fut interrompue par une belle femme aux cheveux roux.

Riley nous présenta et je me retrouvais à vraiment aimer Victoria Bennett. Elle m'assura qu'elle n'allait pas me laisser être spoliée par mon mari.

Elle devait être au tribunal sous peu et nous quitta donc. Nous avions convenu d'un rendez-vous pour la semaine suivante.

Pour je ne sais quelle raison je pouvais parler à Riley. Je lui avais dit des choses que je n'aurai jamais raconté à quelqu'un que je connaissais si peu.

Il m'écoutait vraiment ... J'avais toute son attention et c'était agréable.

Nous parlâmes de ma future vie sans Edward. Il aimait mon idée de me débarrasser de la Volvo que Edward avait insisté d'acheter et de me procurer la voiture des mes rêves.

Je savais que nous étions proche du concessionnaire Porsche. Edward allait être furieux quand il recevrait les papiers de vente de la volvo.

Mon sourire s'agrandit à cette pensée.

J'étais très fière d'être propriétaire d'une Porsche Carrera GT. J'étais impatiente de voir l'expression sur le visage d'Edward.

J'eus un vertige alors que nous attendions pour le papiers de la voiture et Riley me dit que j'avais probablement faim. Nous repartîmes pour Forks. Je l'avais laissé conduire ma nouvelle voiture. Elle était incroyable.

Nous attendîmes d'arriver à Forks pour déjeuner.

Le déjeuner se passa très bien. La conversation coulait bien entre nous et Riley ne me sermonna pas quand je commandais un double cheeseburger, des frites et un grand milkshake au chocolat.

J'avais sauté le petit déjeuner ... J'étais affamée .

Le vertige revint, même après avoir mangé. Riley me ramena chez Charlie et me dit qu'il allait appeler un ami pour venir le chercher.

Mon téléphone sonna, c'était Edward. J'allais dans la cuisine et leur dit que si ils avaient besoin de moi j'étais là, mais je voulais prendre l'appel en privé.

- Allô? Répondis-je.

J'étais nerveuse comme l'enfer de parler à cet homme ... mon propre mari.

_- Bella! C'est incroyable d'entendre ta voix. Tu me manques terriblement. Ça me réjouit au plus __haut point que tu m'aies appelé_ ...

- Arrêtes Edward! Arrêtes, d'accord? Je ne t'ai appelé que parce que Esme m'a appelé au sujet de leur fête d'anniversaire ce week-end.

_- Merde! Papa m'en avait parlé l'autre jour. J'ai oublié encore une fois. Je suis désolé Bella. Tu veux que je vienne te chercher pour la fête? Nous devrions y aller ensemble afin de ne éveiller ... _

- Edward, arrêtes. Je ne vais pas à la fête. Je ne suis même pas à Seattle ... Je suis à Forks.

_- Forks? Que fais-tu à Forks? _

- Charlie a été blessé. Il va très bien ... mais il a dû subir une intervention chirurgicale sur sa jambe et il a besoin de mon aide, un peu. Je vais rester ici pendant un certain temps.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me dise qu'il allait me rejoindre. C'est ce que mon Edward aurait fait ... Edward qui m'aimait à l'école secondaire et qui aurait tout fait pour moi.

_Il_ serait venu ici, peu importe que je lui demandes ou non.

_- Oh bébé, je suis désolé. C'est terrible. As-tu besoin de moi? J'ai du travail ... mais je_ _suppose que_ _je pourrai obtenir un congé_.

Il supposait qu'il pourrait obtenir un congé. Sérieusement ?

De toute évidence, mon Edward n'était pas présent.

- Nous ne sommes plus ensemble Edward. Je n'ai absolument pas besoin de toi ici. Je peux le faire moi-même.

_- S'il te plaît, ne dis pas ça Bella. Tant que tu porteras mes bagues nous serons toujours ensemble. J'ai encore la mienne! Nous sommes toujours mariés, arrêtes de dire des conneries! Ça me fait vraiment fait chier_ ! Hurla Edward dans mon oreille.

Je portais mes yeux à mes bagues. Riley avait souligné dimanche que je les portais.

Je devais les enlever. Je sortis un verre de l'armoire, mis le téléphone sur le plan de travail et retirais les bagues de mon doigt. Je fis en sorte qu'elles tombent bruyamment sur le plan de travail.

- Tu as entendu ce bruit Edward? C'était mes bagues! Je viens de les enlever et de les mettre dans un verre. C'est ... terminé!

Il rugit dans le téléphone.

_- Putain ,je ne suis pas entrain de jouer avec toi Bella! Putain remets ces bagues ou je viendrai à Forks le faire moi-même_ !

- Oh Jésus, grandis Edward!

J'entendis des pas dans la cuisine. Je savais que c'était Riley. Avant que je puisse me tourner pour lui faire signe de se taire, il parlait déjà.

- Bella, est-ce que tout va bien ici? Mon ami va bientôt arriver. Mais je ne voulais pas te laisser si tu es bouleversée.

_- Putain, qui est-ce Bella?_ Edward bouillonnait.

Bon ... c'était officiel ... Riley Mitchell avait le plus mauvais timing du monde.


	13. Chapitre 12

**Merci à :**

**leausy : Pour ma part je trouve que dans les prochains chapitres on aura un peu plus pitié d'Edward, enfin on comprendra certaines choses même si son geste reste inexcusable.**

**Edwardbellaamour : C'est sûr que Edward ne va apprécier...**

**sand91 : De rien. Eh oui Edward ne va pas aimer du tout, et ça va se corser dans les prochains chapitres...**

**Aelita48 : Je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas prêt de s'arranger. Et c'est pas fini.**

**zouzoute : merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu n'as pas fait une indigestion...lol**

**choupinette : merci pour ta review et ravie que cette histoire te plaise. Eh non tu as raison, cela ne présage rien de bon...**

**ReaderLy : Contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu. Je crois que tu es proche de la vérité.**

**Littleangelordevil93 : Merci pour ta review, contente que tu aimes.**

**Kristen590 : merci pour ta review et tes remerciements.**

**jaliscote : Bienvenue. Ravie que l'histoire te plaise**

**Twifictions : Merci pour tes reviews toujours régulières. Eh oui ça promet. Nous ne sommes pas au bout de nos surprises. Bises**

**mimi94r : Bienvenue à toi et ravie que cette histoire te plaise. Sans vouloir te décevoir et te désespérer les choses sont encore loin de s'arranger entre ces deux là. **

**LuneBlanche : Merci pour ta review. De rien c'est normal.**

**Linou2701 : Hello, merci pour ta review. Alors tu le découvriras dans un prochain chapitre, mais tu brûles...**

**.**

**Grazie : Contente que la fiction te plaise. Et bon retour parmi nous...**

**Madisson : Merci pour ta review et bienvenue, ravie que l'histoire te plaise. Malheureusement l'histoire du bébé de Lauren est bien vraie. A très vite.**

**Kikiniou, luna04, Shitsuren-Kitsune-Tsuku, virginie17, Twifictions, natacha77, Madisson, bellaeva.**

**Chapitre 12 :**** Voyage inattendu à Forks**

**EPOV**

_**Jeudi 18 Septembre 2008: 25 ans**_

Ma semaine fut mouvementée, entre le travail, l'alcool, éviter Lauren et essayer de savoir où Bella était.

Je fus ravi de voir qu'elle avait laissé un message sur mon téléphone portable. Elle avait finalement appelé. Je me persuadais que ma femme était prête à m'écouter et à me donner une seconde chance.

Il y avait aussi un message vocal de ma mère que je supprimais immédiatement. Elle me râlait dessus au sujet de sottises dont je n'avais pas le temps pour le moment.

La voix de Bella était apaisante comme toujours.

Ça m'embêtait au plus haut point de l'entendre me dire qu'elle ne venait pas à la fête d'anniversaire de mes parents. Je savais qu'elle avait besoin d'être avec Charlie, mais putain, j'avais besoin d'elle là-bas avec moi.

Puis, quand elle parla d'enlever ses bagues ... je devins fou. J'avais tout cassé dans la maison même si il n'y avait plus grand-chose. Qui diable pensait-elle qu'elle était? J'étais le putain de mec de cette relation ... elle n'allait pas me quitter! Je ne pouvais pas le tolérer.

J'avais fait une putain d'erreur! Je n'étais pas parfait ... mais elle non plus!

La cerise sur le gâteau fut quand j'entendis une voix d'homme que je ne connaissais pas derrière elle.

Putain qui était-il? Combien de temps me faudrait-il pour aller à Forks et lui botter le cul?

Elle essaya de l'étouffer, mais peine perdue, j'entendis tout. Bella n'avait jamais été très bonne pour les secrets.

_Je vais bien, Riley. Je te parle demain ... OK? Elle murmurait doucement._

Puis, j'entendis ces paroles, comme s'il avait fait exprès de les prononcer plus fort pour que je les entende.

_Très bien Bella, mais pour le dossier, tu mérites mieux que ce gars-là. _

Qui était ce trou du cul?

Elle n'allait très certainement pas lui parler demain ... parce que je serai à Forks pour l'aider à prendre soin de Charlie. Je lui prendrai tout son temps et elle ne serait pas en mesure de passer du temps ou de parler à ce _Riley_.

Je raccrochais rapidement le téléphone et me dirigeais vers ma voiture de location. Le garage n'avait pas encore terminé ma Volvo. Je m'occuperai d'eux plus tard ... pour le moment je devais me rendre chez Charlie Swan.

Tout en conduisant, je me remémorais des moments de bonheur en compagnie de ma femme.

**Flash-back**

**Alice et moi avions rencontré Bella à la maternelle. Jasper était en deuxième année avec Emmett à l'époque, tandis que Rose était en première année.**

**Bella s'était toujours sentie comme l'intrus, parce qu'elle était enfant unique. Emmett lui avait dit que nous étions déjà trois, mais que rien ne l'empêchait d'être une Cullen à titre honorifique.**

**Nous ne savions pas à l'âge de cinq ans, qu'un jour, elle deviendrait une véritable Cullen.**

**J'avais toujours aimé Bella ... mais cela avait commencé par un amour fraternel. Quand nous atteignîmes la puberté et l'adolescence, mes sentiments pour ma meilleure amie changèrent.**

**A treize ans, je savais que j'étais amoureux d'elle. Nous avions assisté à tous les bals du premier cycle du secondaire ensemble et on se tenait la main lors des matchs de football ... mais nous ne nous étions jamais déclarés comme petit ami et petite amie. **

**Malheureusement, parce que je n'avais jamais essayé de l'embrasser ... Bella les choses ressentit différemment. **

**Quand nous eûmes quinze ans, Bella accepta l'offre de Mike Newton pour assister au bal avec lui.**

**J'étais livide. **

**Mon humeur en devint incontrôlable, même à l'époque. Alors que je suivais Bella dans le couloir pour lui poser des questions à propos de ce rendez-vous je vis que Newton était avec elle.**

**- Dégage Newton. J'ai besoin de parler à Bella.**

**- Ça va aller Bells? Il a l'air énervé et je ne veux pas te laisser ici avec lui. Lui dit-il.**

**C'était quoi ce bordel? Elle était ma petite-amie ... je n'allais pas lui faire de mal. Je voulais juste savoir pourquoi elle avait accepté son invitation!**

**- C'est bien Mike. Tu devrais probablement y aller. Je te vois en anglais. **

**Mike marmonna quelque chose et s'éloigna dans la direction opposée.**

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Bella? Lui hurlais-je.**

**- Quel est ton problème Edward? On dirait que tu es sur le point de t'éclater une veine? **

**- Tu vas au bal avec Mike? Demandais-je en le désignant du doigt alors qu'il attendait devant la salle et nous regardait.**

**- Oui c'est vrai. Pourquoi ça t'intéresses? **

**- Excuses-moi? **

**- Deux ans Edward! Deux ans, où nous n'avons fait que nous tenir la main! J'ai attendu que tu me demandes et tu n'as rien fait ! Je suis coincée dans la zone ami avec toi et je déteste ça! **

**Hein?**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Tu es ma petite-amie Bella! **

**Les yeux de Bella s'élargirent et elle me regarda choquée. **

**- Tu es sérieux? Edward, nous n'avons jamais rien dit de tel! Tu n'as même jamais essayé de m'embrasser! Je ne t'appartiens pas Edward Cullen! **

**Elle claqua son casier et mit fin à la conversation. Je restais là stupéfait.**

**Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je me retournais pour voir mon frère, debout à côté de moi riant.**

**- Quoi Emmet?**

**- Rien frangin. C'est juste agréable de voir que le grand Edward Cullen n'obtient pas toujours ce qu'il veut. Puis il enleva sa main et s'éloigna de moi.**

**Il avait tort à ce sujet. J'avais toujours eu ce que je voulais et Bella ne serait pas différente. Je n'avais simplement pas été assez clair avec elle, je ne lui avais pas encore dit qu'elle serait mienne à jamais.**

**Elle était ma meilleure amie ... nous nous appartenions. Je voulais toujours être avec elle ... elle aurait dû le savoir. Je savais qu'elle ressentait la même chose ... Je pouvais le sentir quand nos mains se touchaient ... quand elle me regardait.**

**Elle irait peut être à ce bal avec cet idiot ... mais elle rentrerait à la maison avec moi.**

**Un plan se forma dans ma tête. **

**Au milieu de la soirée je me rendis à ce bal et je demandais au DJ de me laisser utiliser le microphone, qui monnayant quelques billets le fit volontiers. Je me raclais la voix et m'apprêtais à dire devant toute l'école que j'étais amoureux de Bella Swan, et que je voulais qu'elle soit ma copine.**

**J'avais demandé au DJ de passer tout de suite après I'll be par Edwin McCain . Je savais que Bella aimait cette chanson et elle décrivait bien ce que je ressentais à son sujet.**

**Nous partageâmes notre premier baiser chaste cette nuit-là ... au milieu de la salle de gym du lycée ... devant tout le monde ... et comme je l'avais promis ... elle partit avec moi.**

**Nous étions si proches que nous avions l'habitude de dormir dans le même lit. **

**C'était toujours innocent. Habituellement nous regardions son plafond et parlions de tout et de rien. Je mettais toujours le réveil pour rentrer à temps à la maison.**

**Toutefois, cette nuit-là ... fut la première nuit où nos activités furent tout sauf innocentes. Nos baisers étaient tout sauf chaste.**

**À la fin du mois, nous nous caressions au dessus des ****vêtements, et cela provoquait des sentiments étonnants.**

**Eh bien ... c'était le sentiment le plus incroyable jusqu'à ce que nous ayons commencé à avoir des rapports sexuels. **

**Nous ne le fîmes qu'à seize ans. Je l'aurais fait cette première nuit après le bal si elle m'avait laissé ... mais elle n'était pas prête et j'avais respecté ses souhaits.**

**Elle était mon ange et j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour elle. **

**Flash-back Fin **

Le trajet de Seattle à Forks prenait en général trois heures et demie.

En arrivant je remarquais plusieurs choses. La voiture de mes rêves était garée dans l'allée ... ce qui me paru étrange. Merde, elle était magnifique... mettant la honte à la Volvo.

À qui appartenait cette voiture?

Où était la Volvo de Bella?

Je remarquais également que toutes les lumières de la maison étaient éteintes ... ce qui signifiait que tout le monde devait probablement dormir.

Il valait mieux que cette voiture n'appartienne pas à ce crétin de Riley ... parce que si il dormait là-bas ... n'importe où près de ma femme ... Forks allait connaître le premier meurtre dans l'histoire de la ville ce soir!

En faisant mon chemin vers la porte d'entrée, je ne pus résister à passer doucement mes doigts le long de la Porsche.

J'allais sur le côté de la maison où se trouvait sa chambre et commençais à jeter des cailloux contre sa fenêtre.

Après une quinzaine de minutes la fenêtre s'ouvrit enfin, révélant ma femme épuisée mais toujours incroyablement belle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Edward? Tu dois partir! Dit-elle dans un murmure.

- Ouvres la porte avant bébé, j'ai besoin de te voir! Ce connard est encore là? Bella, je jure devant Dieu que si tu couches avec lui ... il est mort!

Même de l'endroit où je me trouvais en dessous de sa fenêtre, je pouvais voir rouler ses yeux.

- Tu t'es entendu Edward? Jésus, pourrais-tu essayer d'agir comme un adulte pour une fois, tu es celui qui a triché! Pas moi. Riley est parti il y a un moment, et ça ne te regarde pas. Retournes à Seattle ! Je suis trop fatiguée pour faire face à cela. J'ai besoin de sommeil et tu dois partir!

- Laisses-moi entrer! Je suis fatigué aussi ... Je ne peux pas rentrer tout de suite. S'il te plaît ? Je rentrerai dans la matinée. Je vais même dormir sur le canapé. Déverrouilles juste la porte d'entrée. Dis-je en mentant.

Il n'y avait pas moyen que je retourne à Seattle demain et il n'y avait aucun moyen que je dorme sur le canapé. Elle était ma femme bordel de merde et j'allais dormir dans son lit.

Un sourire apparut sur son visage quand elle dit :

- Je vais laisser la fenêtre ouverte, et si tu retrouves l'agilité de tes seize ans et que tu arrives à monter dans cet arbre, alors tu pourras passer la nuit ici. Mais seulement sur le canapé et pas n'importe où près de moi! Maintenant laisses-moi tranquille, je vais retourner dormir!

Puis elle disparut de la fenêtre.

Elle m'avait clairement sous-estimé. Je ne grimperai sûrement pas comme lorsque j'avais seize ans , mais j'avais commencé a escalader cet arbre à 10 ans. J'étais très en forme et elle n'arriverait pas à me tenir à l'écart ... ni maintenant ... ni jamais.

Je me battrai toujours pour Bella ... elle était tout pour moi.

Je savais que j'avais merdé mais Jésus ... elle avait besoin de me laisser réparer.

J'entrais dans sa chambre, qui n'avait pas changée.

J'espérais que Bella pourrait améliorer sa relation avec son père en étant ici. Je savais qu'il lui avait terriblement manqué au cours de ces dernières années.

Elle s'était rallongée et dormait. Nous parlerions demain.

J'enlevais mon pantalon et grimpais dans le lit avec elle. Je l'attirais contre ma poitrine, en position de la cuillère, chose que je n'avais pas fait depuis très longtemps et je me sentis enfin chez moi. C'était si bon de l'avoir là, dans mes bras. Cela m'avait manqué ... comment en étions nous arrivés à nous éloigner?

Je ne me souvenais plus de la dernière fois où je l'avais tenue ainsi alors qu'elle dormait, à la regarder, comme je le faisais à cet instant.

Comment avais-je pu oublier qu'elle était si belle?

Pourquoi avais-je laissé échapper de mon esprit qu'elle était la chose la plus importante pour moi dans le monde?

Lorsque nous étions ados et que nous nous allongions ainsi, je lui murmurais toujours combien je l'aimais et que je ne lui ferai jamais de mal.

C'est exactement ce que j'avais fait ... je n'avais jamais cessé de l'aimer ... mais bon sang je lui avais brisé le cœur.

J'étais un salaud.

Cependant je m'en fichais. Si j'étais un homme meilleur, je ne me serai pas allongé au lit avec ma femme quand je savais que ça allait encore plus la mettre en colère contre moi.

Mais j'avais toujours été égoïste quand il s'agissait de Bella, et j'allais tellement l'implorer que je prendrai ce qu'elle me donnerait.

Elle se détendit dans mes bras et pressa ses fesses contre moi, faisant ressentir très rapidement des choses folles à mon sexe. Avant de pouvoir le dire, j'étais dur comme un roc et j'essayais de penser à quelque chose de dégoûtant pour que cela disparaisse.

Une fois que j'eus finalement dompté la bête, je blottis mon visage dans les cheveux de Bella.

Elle sentait les fraises, et je tombais dans le sommeil le plus paisible que j'avais connu depuis un moment.

_**Vendredi 19 Septembre 2008**_

J'avais eu le meilleur rêve érotique, et j'arborais une érection douloureuse quand je me sentis poussé hors du lit avec une grande force.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici Edward? Hurla Bella.

Je pouvais voir ses yeux braqués sur moi.

- Tu n'avais pas besoin de me pousser hors du lit Bella! Merde! Depuis quand es-tu devenue si violente putain? Dis-je en me frottant la tête qui avait heurtée la table de nuit.

Elle n'avait apparemment rien à foutre que je souffre.

Super ... je t'aime aussi ... _femme_ !

Alors qu'elle se tenait furieuse face à moi, ses mains sur ses hanches, je remarquais quelque chose que je n'avais pas vu la nuit précédente.

Je savais maintenant pourquoi ses cheveux paraissaient différents. Putain!

Elle avait coupé ses cheveux ... _mes_ cheveux.

Ses bagues n'étaient pas à son doigt.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces conneries!

- Tu as coupé tes cheveux! Tu savais que je les aimais comme ils étaient! Et putain, où sont tes bagues? Je me souviens distinctement t'avoir dit de les remettre ou je le ferai pour toi! Et à qui est cette Porsche qui se trouve dans l'allée? Qui est cet enculé de Riley qui était ici? Est-ce qu'il te baise? Je vais le tuer s'il le fait Bella ... ne me pousses pas!

Une fois que j'ai commencé ma diarrhée verbale, je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter.

Ses yeux devinrent plus froids.

- Tu plaisantes Edward! Devines quoi? Ça ne te regardes pas avec qui je couche, mais pour ton information tu es toujours le seul homme que j'aie jamais eu! Autre chose, je me fous de comment tu aimes mes cheveux! Il s'agit de la nouvelle moi! Je les porte de la façon que _je_ veux! Et je t'ai dit hier soir que j'avais enlevé mes bagues! Elles sont toujours en bas ... dans le verre ... où je les ai laissée! Elles ne veulent plus rien dire pour moi maintenant! Pas depuis que tu as mit ta bite dans cette salope! Laisses-moi te demander quelque chose, portais-tu ton alliance quand tu la baisais?

Oh merde.

Mon silence voulait tout dire.

Elle me gifla ... deux fois . Au moins, elle m'avait touché.

- Je ne peux pas le croire! Nous avons fait des vœux de mariage ... qui étaient censés être sacrés! Pourtant, tu portais cette bague que tu étais censé chérir tout en baisant quelqu'un qui n'était pas ta femme. Wow, c'est la classe Edward Cullen ! Dit-elle sarcastiquement.

- Bella ... s'il te plaît ... Je n'ai jamais enlevé mon alliance... Je viens de ...

Elle me coupa et porta sa main à sa bouche avant de courir à la salle de bain. Je la suivis et la trouvais à genoux dessus des toilette, vidant le contenu de son estomac.

Je pris un gant de toilette, le mouillais d'eau froide, repoussais ses cheveux en arrière et passais le gant de toilette sur le dos de son cou.

- Bébé, je déteste te voir comme ça. Lui dis-je doucement.

- Edward, va t'en. J'ai ce putain de virus de la grippe et je peux très bien me débrouiller seule. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Laisses-moi tranquille s'il te plaît.

_La grippe_ ?

- Bella, depuis combien de temps es-tu malade?

- Un moment maintenant, s'il te plaît laisses-moi! Tu vas réveiller Charlie et il va te tirer dessus. À bien y penser, peut-être que ce serait une bonne idée!

Je me moquais d'elle.

- Nous savons tous deux que ton père dort comme les morts! Sinon, je serais six pieds sous terre maintenant, étant donné la quantité de fois où je me suis faufilé dans sa maison pour baiser sa petite fille, lorsque nous étions à l'école secondaire. Tu sais que je n'ai jamais été en mesure de me tenir tranquille quand je fais l'amour avec toi, mon ange.

Elle repoussa mes mains loin d'elle et se leva.

- Arrêtes Edward ... arrêtes de me dire des choses comme ça. Je te hais en ce moment et je ne veux pas de toi près de moi.

- Écoutes ... tu me hais en ce moment ... mais pas pour toujours. Tu m'as rendu mon baiser au café bébé. Je sais que tu m'aimes encore!

Je la suivis dans sa chambre.

- Ce n'a pas d'importance si je t'aime encore ou non. Je n'oublierai jamais ce que tu as fait et honnêtement, je ne pense pas que je pourrai jamais te pardonner. Tu as complètement brisé ma confiance en toi. Nous ne pouvons pas construire une relation sans confiance. Je suis désolée Edward. Il faut vraiment que tu partes.

Alors qu'elle me dit ces derniers mots, elle avait l'air un peu secouée. Je l'aidais s'asseoir au bord de son lit.

- Est-ce que ça va mon amour?

Elle céda et posa sa tête sur mon épaule après je me sois rapidement assis à côté d'elle pour m'assurer qu'elle ne tombe pas.

- S'il te plaît arrêtes de dire des choses comme ça. Arrêtes de m'appeler par ces noms. Ça me fait trop de mal Edward. Gémit-elle.

- Je suis désolé, je vais essayer d'arrêter.

_Nausées ..._

_Épuisement …_

_Vertiges..._

Soudain une étincelle explosa dans mon cerveau et je priais pour avoir raison. J'avais idée de ce qui se passait ... si c'était vrai ... ce pourrait être la réponse à tout.

- Béb ... je veux dire ... Bella ... as-tu des vertiges comme celui-ci depuis que tu es malade?

- Je suppose. Marmonna-t-elle.

Mon emprise se resserra autour d'elle, et intérieurement je fis une danse joyeuse, elle me permettait de la tenir et ne s'éloignait pas de moi.

- Bella ... se pourrait-il que tu sois enceinte ?

_Seigneur, laissez-la me dire oui._

**Ah Ah...Réponse au chapitre chapitre ? Et comment vont-ils gérer la situation, quelle que soit la réponse ?**

**A vos reviews et à très vite.**

**Chris.**


	14. Chapitre 13

**Un grand merci pour vos nombreuses reviews, et les mises en alertes, cela fait chaud au cœur... **

**bellaeva, zouzoute, kristen590, lyylla, auriane3, Annetoutsimplement, Fanoudusud, Chlo, littleangelordevil93, LuneBlanche, Gwen99, Elfia, aelita48, ReaderLy, leti60, Grazie, nana10, Habswifes, soles122, deby14880.**

**Sand91 : C'est vrai que pour le coup il est sacrement égoiste notre Edward. Mais Bella va l'être aussi, et perso j'apprécie pas vraiment...Bises**

**Kikiniou : Effectivement je pense qu'il va y avoir des moments où nous allons détester Edward, et d'autres où nous le trouverons plus attendrissant.**

**Modigou29 : Merci pour ta review et ravie que l'histoire te plaise. A très vite.**

**Choupinette : Merci. Soit patiente cela va arriver, avec d'autres surprises.**

**MrsShaly : Oh oui je te rassure, Edward va en baver, mais il ne va pas se laisser faire, mais ça c'est pour les chapitres futurs, et perso Bella va baisser dans mon estime, ms on en reparle plus tard. Bisous à toi aussi.**

**Edwardbellaamour : Bella enceinte ? Réponse de suite.**

**Elsa : Merci pour ta review, et ravie que cette histoire te plaise. Et ne t'inquiètes pas la guerre est bientôt déclarée.**

**Twifictions : Salut la miss. Alors réponse dans ce chapitre, et ces deux là n'ont pas fini de se battre...Bises.**

**Bellaeva : Hello. Oui cela se complique et c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire...**

**natacha77 : Merci pour ta review. T'inquiètes, pour ramer, il va ramer...**

**Caro632 : Merci pour ta review et ravie de te compter parmi les nouvelles lectrices. Les choses ne sont pas prêtes de s'arranger entre les deux là.**

**Voili, voilou, en route pour ce chapitre tant attendu.**

**On se retrouve en bas.**

**Chapitre 13 :**** Bonnes nouvelles , mauvais moment.**

**BPOV**

_**Vendredi 19 Septembre 2008: **_

- Bella ... pourrais-tu être enceinte? Demanda Edward dans un murmure. Sa voix semblait ... presque remplit d'espoir .

Il était ridicule de penser que, après tout ce temps ... maintenant j'étais enfin enceinte.

Il n'y avait pas moyen ... parce que ... sûrement, le sort ne serait pas si cruel.

Cependant, j'avais été triste ... épuisée ... nauséeuse ... j'avais des vertiges ...

Étais-je vraiment enceinte?

J'avais besoin de savoir sans Edward ici.

- Edward, c'est ridicule! Bien sûr, je ne suis pas enceinte! Je suis brisée, tu te souviens? Je ne peux pas faire de bébés. Répondis-je tristement.

- Bella, s'il te plaît. Je crois sincèrement que tu pourrais l'être ... et je suis médecin. Pourrais-tu me faire plaisir et passer un test?

Peut-être que ce serait une bonne idée ... mais je voulais le faire seule.

Depuis que j'avais eu un faux positif, je prenais plus d'un test quand je pensais que j'étais enceinte. Quelque chose cette fois me paraissait cependant ... différent.

Un grand nombre des choses auxquelles je n'étais pas sujette m'arrivaient ces derniers temps ... et c'étaient des symptômes de grossesse ... Edward avait raison à ce sujet. J'avais juste pensé qu'ils avaient été causés par le stress de tout ce qui était arrivé dans ma vie.

Mais, le médecin nous avait dit que cela pourrait arriver quand nous nous y attendrions le moins.

- Très bien, je vais passer un test. Mon estomac est dérangé, j'ai besoin d'aller chercher quelques biscuits salés et de me coucher un peu. Puis, j'irai acheter un test.

- Ne sois pas stupide. Tu vas rester là. Je vais descendre chercher tes biscuits et ensuite j'irai acheter un test chér ... Bella.

- Que feras-tu si Charlie se réveille? Je dois lui faire le petit déjeuner et prendre soin de lui Edward. C'est pourquoi je suis ici. Il ne sera pas content de te voir ... parce que ... il sait ce que tu as fait.

- Eh bien c'est très bien. Merci de me jeter sous le bus chérie. Dit-il ironiquement.

Pensait-il que je n'aurai pas dit à mon père ce qu'il avait fait?

- Peut-être que si tu n'étais pas un tel enfoiré je ne l'aurais pas fait chéri.

Il tira ses cheveux comme il faisait toujours.

- Putain Bella! Je suis là pour essayer d'arranger les choses_. _Voudrais-tu te calmer un peu, s'il te plaît ?

Je croisais les bras sur ma poitrine tout en m'asseyant sur le lit.

- Non. Lui dis-je sur un air de défi.

- Merde, bien! Je reviens.

Je décidais de m'enrouler une fois de plus dans ma couette douillette. Je laissais la chaleur m'envelopper et me mis sur le dos pour dormir.

**- Edward ... je suis prête. Murmurais-je.**

**- Bébé, tu es sûre? Ça va te faire mal. Répondit-il avec hésitation.**

**- Sérieusement? Ça fait un moment que tu me supplies pour avoir des relations sexuelles ... me disant que ta bite va tomber si nous n'avions pas ... et maintenant tu es nerveux et tu as des doutes? Je ne comprendrai jamais les garçons! Soufflais-je.**

**- Je ne veux pas te faire de mal mon amour. Je ne ferai jamais rien qui puisse te blesser. Je t'aime Bella. **

**- Je t'aime aussi et je veux me donner à toi. Tu me rends folle de désir et je veux que nous fassions cela Edward. Je veux que nous soyons en mesure physiquement d'exprimer notre amour pour l'autre. **

**- Mais ... je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir être doux avec toi ... et c'est ce dont tu as besoin pour notre première fois ... J'ai tellement envie de toi. Gémit-il.**

**- Tu ne me fera pas mal, je sais que tu ne le feras pas.**

Je soufflais et me redressais rapidement dans mon lit. Je faisais des rêves qui étaient en fait des souvenirs avec Edward. Cette fois, je me souvenais de notre première fois.

Il avait juré qu'il ne me ferait jamais de mal.

Pourtant, c'est exactement ce qu'il avait fait.

Je jetais un regard à la table de nuit et remarquais qu'il y avait un paquet de biscuits salés posé à côté d'un verre d'eau.

Quand je regardais le réveil, je réalisais que près de deux heures s'étaient écoulées depuis que je m'étais endormie. Je me demandais ce qui était arrivé à Edward. Il aurait dû être de retour ... à moins que ... Charlie .

J'attrapais les biscuits et commençais à les manger puis je décidais de descendre pour voir si mon père était réveillé ou si Edward était mort.

Mon père était assis sur le canapé avec sa jambe appuyée sur la table à café.

Il y avait un plateau posé à côté de ses jambes avec une assiette presque vide qui avait du contenir du bacon, des œufs et des toasts.

- Papa? Dis-je en venant derrière lui.

- Je ne suis pas heureux que ton mari soit ici Bells. Il t'a blessé et je pourrai le réduire en miettes pour ça. Il a de la chance que je porte encore ce putain de plâtre! Il m'a fait le petit déjeuner et a dit qu'il partait te chercher certains médicaments. Est-ce que ça va bébé?

- Ouais ... Je ne me suis tout simplement pas sentie très bien ce matin ... problèmes d'estomac.

- Hum, c'est probablement parce que ce connard est venu ici! Cela me rend malade aussi!

- Probablement. Eh bien ... Je vais retourner à l'étage et me coucher en attendant qu'il revienne.

- Je pourrai tout simplement t'appeler pour que tu viennes chercher les médicaments quand il sera là. Tu n'as pas à le voir si tu ne veux pas.

- Je veux ... nous avons besoin de parler.

Charlie secoua la tête.

- S'il te plaît, ne lui rends pas les choses faciles chérie. Tu mérites mieux que ce con prétentieux, arrogant et bon à rien qui va voir à ailleurs. Je veux mieux pour ma fille.

Je marchais vers lui et lui embrassais le dessus de la tête.

- Merci papa. Je veux toujours divorcer. Je voulais lui parler à ce sujet. Il n'est venu que parce que il a entendu la voix de Riley la nuit dernière et qu'il est maladivement jaloux. Tu sais comment il est.

- Bien fait pour lui. Dit-il en riant.

- Je te parle plus tard, OK?

- Bien sûr chérie ... mais s'il te dérange, je prends mon fusil.

Je secouais la tête et retournais dans ma chambre. Il faudrait que je m'assure de ne pas laisser Edward me bouleverser ... même si j'étais en colère contre lui ... Je ne voulais pas que mon père lui tire dessus.

Je m'assis sur le bord du lit et mangeais quelques biscuits tout en me demandant si oui ou non j'étais enceinte.

J'avais peur d'espérer ... après tant de tentatives infructueuses.

Il serait ironique que je découvre finalement que j'étais enceinte ... quand j'étais en train de divorcer du père du bébé.

J'étais à mon quatrième biscuit quand Edward ouvrit la porte de ma chambre. Il était décoiffé et toujours aussi blême que la dernière fois je l'avais vu à Seattle. Je ne l'avais pas vraiment remarqué jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Il tenait un sac de la pharmacie.

- Edward, est-ce que tu dors? Est-ce que tu manges correctement? Je veux dire ... tu es vraiment horrible. Tu bois beaucoup ... n'est-ce pas?

C'était exactement ce à quoi il ressemblait ... à quelqu'un qui buvait beaucoup trop et passait beaucoup de temps avec la gueule de bois. Comment s'en sortait-il à l'hôpital? Il allait être licencié.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi ... s'il te plaît prends ce test et découvres si nous allons avoir un bébé.

- Très bien.

Je pris le sac et me dirigeais vers la salle de bains. Il me suivit et je voulus lui fermer la porte au nez.

- Excuses-moi! Cela me concerne aussi! Je viens avec toi. Dit-il.

- Non ... tu ne viens pas, je vais faire pipi sur un bâton Edward. Je n'ai pas besoin de tes yeux sur moi pendant que je fais cela.

- Je vais tourner le dos alors. Je veux être avec toi pendant que nous attendons les résultats.

- Bien ... va attendre dans ma chambre, je vais faire le test et nous pourrons attendre ensemble. Mais, je n'ai pas besoin de toi dans la salle de bain.

Il hocha la tête et repartit. Une fois fait, je laissais le test sur le lavabo et je retournais dans ma chambre.

Edward faisait les cent pas tout en se tenant l'arrête du nez. Il avait vraiment besoin de quelques nouvelles habitudes nerveuses. Toute sa vie, il s'était soit pincé l'arrête du nez ou tiré ses cheveux quand il était nerveux, frustré ou en colère.

C'est alors que je décidais que j'avais besoin des réponses. La raison pour laquelle je n'avais pas voulu d'Edward avec moi quand j'avais fait le test était parce que ... je ne savais pas si j'allais lui dire la vérité ou non.

Mais la façon dont il répondrait à mes questions me permettrait de déterminer si oui ou non j'allais lui dire que je portais son bébé, si le test était positif.

- J'ai besoin de te demander quelque chose. Dis-je doucement.

- Tu peux me demander n'importe quoi. Répondit-il.

Je me rassis sur mon lit alors qu'il était assis dans le rocking-chair.

- As-tu obtenu des informations sur la grossesse de Lauren?

Il hocha la tête.

_- _Et? Interrogeais-je.

- Elle l'est ... et au vu des dates il est probable que le bébé ... soit ... le mien.

_- _Dates? Tu te bases sur des dates? Tu ne vas pas faire un test ADN? Demandais-je avec scepticisme. Il était fou de ne pas l'exiger.

- Bella, elle a proposé d'en faire un quand elle sera enceinte de quatre mois. Mais ... toi comme moi savons que cela comporte des risques pour le bébé. Euh ... si elle est prête à ... alors ... je n'ai aucune raison de croire que ...

Je levais ma main pour l'arrêter. Je savais où il voulait en venir ... si elle était prête à risquer la vie de son enfant juste pour prouver la paternité ... il était plus que probable qu'elle savait que les résultats désigneraient Edward comme le père.

- Je vois. Murmurais-je.

- Je suis allé au rendez-vous avec elle. Apparemment, un préservatif a du se briser parce que ... eh bien ... elle est enceinte et c'est le mien.

Cela me rendait soucieuse qu'il ait eu des relations sexuelles avec elle, que le préservatif se soit déchiré et qu'il ait continué d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec moi.

- Edward, nous avons tous deux besoin de faire un test. Lauren est une salope et si le préservatif s'est déchiré et que tu avais encore des relations sexuelles avec moi ... Je ne veux pas attraper une maladie. S'il te plaît, fais un test.

- Tout ce que tu veux Bells.

Avant que je ne puisse lui dire de s'éloigner, il était à genoux en face de moi, prenant mes mains dans les siennes.

- Bébé, cela ne change rien . Je t'aime ... J'espère que tu sois enceinte de mon enfant, car ainsi nous pourrions être ensemble pour toujours. Tu es mon monde ma chérie. J'ai fait une erreur. Je peux la réparer. Ce n'est pas parce que Lauren est enceinte de mon bébé que nous ne pouvons plus être ensemble. Ça ... ne change ... rien .

Il avait tort, si ... cela changeait tout .

Sa seule erreur comme il l'appelait, changeait nos vies entières ... pour toujours.

Peu importe ce que dirait les résultats du test ... Je savais ce que j'avais à faire maintenant qu'il avait répondu à mes questions.

- Bella, il est temps ... Allons voir le test. Dit-il doucement en relâchant mes mains.

- Edward ... tu sais combien cela est dur pour moi ... s'il te plaît ... J'ai besoin de regarder seule. Est-ce que ça va? Je ne serai pas longue.

- Je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi Bella. Bien sûr, tu peux aller regarder le test seule. Mais s'il te plaît dépêches toi de revenir parce que le suspense me tue. Je le veux tellement.

Je pouvais voir l'épuisement dans ses yeux. Mais à ce moment, alors qu'il exprimait son désir pour que je sois enceinte ... il ressemblait à ce garçon de seize ans qui me suppliait d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec lui ... vouloir quelque chose de si intense et pourtant avoir si peur que cela ne se produise jamais.

Cela me brisait le cœur, mais de toute façon, son désir serait inassouvi puisque j'avais déjà pris ma décision sur ce qui allait être dit ... que le test soit positif ou non.

Je plaçais ma main délicatement sur sa joue et lui dit:

- Je reviens très vite.

Même si le moment n'était pas le bon, je voulais ce bébé ... si il y en avait un.

Mon souffle s'accéléra dès que je regardais le test parce que le mot enceinte était apparut.

Des larmes coulaient de mes yeux. C'était des larmes de joie parce que finalement c'était réel. Cette fois, j'avais eu des symptômes, et avec le test positif ... ça devait être une réalité ... et au fond de mon cœur, je savais que ça l'était.

Ce devait l'être ... sinon je serai dévastée ... encore une fois.

Mais c'était aussi des larmes de tristesse. J'étais sur le point de mentir et je détestais cela ... et il y avait la déception, je n'avais pas l'intention qu'Edward connaisse son enfant.

Il m'avait détruite et je ne pouvais pas lui permettre de faire la même chose à notre enfant.

Oui, ce serait mieux.

Lorsque je retournais dans ma chambre, Edward était plein d'espoir quand il me demanda :

_- _Eh bien?

Je secouais la tête de façon négative.

- Mais ne t'inquiètes pas ... tu pourras toujours jouer les papas avec le bébé que tu as fait à Lauren... tu ne perds rien … pas vrai?

Il était en face de moi et il saisit mon visage entre ses mains.

- Merde Bella! Tu sais que ce n'est pas la façon dont je vois les choses! Je voulais que tu portes mon bébé ... pas elle.

Je haussais les épaules.

- Alors, peut-être que tu n'aurais pas du la baiser.

- Jésus, as-tu besoin d'être si grossière à ce sujet? Demanda-t-il agacé.

- Eh bien ... que dirais-tu ... faire l'amour?

Mon souffle s'accéléra après avoir prononcé ces mots. Il n'avait pas retiré ses mains de mon visage et les larmes continuaient à couler sur mes joues.

Je n'avais jamais pensé qu'il puisse être amoureux d'elle. Cela reviendrait certainement à détruire mon cœur déjà brisé. Si il m'avait dit qu'il était amoureux d'elle ... mon cœur serait irréparable.

- Est-ce que tu l'aimes? Demandais-je en le regardant au fond des yeux.

- Je ne l'aime pas ... il n'en n'a jamais été question. La seule femme que je n'ai jamais aimé et que j'aimerai toujours c'est toi Isabella.

Je repoussais ses mains de mon visage.

- C'est dommage ... si tu m'aimais tellement peut-être que tu n'aurais pas du jeter notre amour comme de vulgaires déchets.

Il gémit de frustration.

- Tu dois partir Edward. Je suis bouleversée et Charlie a dit que si tu me dérangeais ... il prendrait son fusil. S'il te plaît, vas-t-en!

- Je n'ai pas encore fini de te parler. Tu n'as jamais répondu à mes questions ... à qui est la voiture dans l'allée? Quelle est la vraie raison pour laquelle tu as coupé tes cheveux? Est-ce que c'est ce connard de Riley qui t'a demandé de le faire? Que se passe-t-il avec ce trou du cul et qui est-il? Je ne partirai pas tant que je n'aurai pas de réponses.

Son comportement avait totalement changé. Il était en colère parce que je lui demandais de partir et qu'il n'était pas arrivé à ses fins.

Il était encore debout, face à moi, il mit la main dans sa poche, puis la ressortit pour saisir la mienne. Tout en remettant mes bagues à mon doigt il me dit:

- Je t'avais dit que je te les remettrai. Je les ai prises quand j'ai fait son petit déjeuner à Charlie ce matin. Maintenant ... réponds ... à mes ... putain ... de questions!

- Très bien! Criais-je en me dirigeant vers la fenêtre pour me donner une certaine marge de manœuvre.

Je pointais quelque chose par la fenêtre.

- Cette magnifique Porsche neuve là-bas ... c'est la mienne ! Je me suis coupée les cheveux pour te faire du mal! Tu aimes mes cheveux longs ... Je ne veux plus faire quoi que ce soit qui te rende heureux! C'est la seule raison pour laquelle je me suis fait couper les cheveux ... il n'y en n'a pas d' autre! Riley m'a sauvé de la pluie quand j'ai crevé avec la Volvo en allant voir mon père à l'hôpital. Il lui arrive aussi d'être avocat !

Il eut un froncement de sourcils ... alors je décidais d'enfoncer le couteau un peu plus loin.

- C'est vrai ... J'ai déjà parlé à un avocat. Riley m'a mis en contact avec l'une de ses partenaires et elle sera en charge mon cas ... prépares-toi à payer, cher mari ! Hurlais-je alors que croisais mes bras sur ma poitrine.

- Putain, pourquoi as-tu consulté un avocat Bella? C'est des conneries et tu le sais! Nous n'allons pas divorcer, je ne le permettrai pas ... il faudra que tu passes sur mon putain de corps mort pour que notre mariage soit dissous!

Je décidais de mettre le clou final au cercueil du mariage.

J'enlevais mes bagues de mon doigt une fois de plus et les lui jetais.

- Il est trop tard Edward. Le divorce aura lieu. Je veux être libre de toi et de tes mensonges!

Puis j'allais dans la salle de bain et fermais la porte.

Edward me suivit et frappa à la porte sans relâche.

_- Edward Mon fils, ais-je besoin de prendre mon fusil_? Je pouvais entendre Charlie crier d'en bas des escaliers.

- Va-t-en Edward! Criais-je à nouveau.

J'entendis un dernier coup sur la porte et puis sa voix.

- Bien ... Je pars ... mais rappelles-toi ça ... mon _cœur._.. l'argent que tu as utilisé pour acheter cette putain de voiture que tu aimes tant ... était mon argent! Tu vas le regretter Bella. Tu ne divorceras pas de moi, et si tu veux la jouer à la dure ... ainsi soit-il.

Mon corps glissa contre la porte jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve sur le sol.

Comment allais-je sortir d' ici?

Je berçais le test de grossesse positif dans mes mains. J'avais besoin de voir un médecin ... et très vite.

J'avais besoin d'être surveillée pour cette grossesse. Je posais mes mains doucement sur mon ventre.

_Enceinte_ ... j'étais enfin _enceinte_ .

- Une chose est certaine bébé ... même si les choses sont assez folles en ce moment ... tu ne ressentiras rien d'autre que l'amour et la dévotion de ta maman. Je t'ai attendu si longtemps que je ne laisserai rien ni personne te faire du mal.

Je priais pour que il y ait effectivement un bébé là-dedans et que ce ne soit pas un autre faux positif.

Première résolution pour demain ... appeler un médecin.

_- _Bells? Peux-tu venir ici s'il te plaît? Edward est parti ... nous avons besoin de parler chérie. Je veux m'assurer que tu vas bien. Criamon père.

Merde ... c'est vrai ... je devais lui dire.

Je descendis, mon père était debout dans le salon sur ses béquilles, les yeux fixés sur la porte d'entrée.

- Qu'est-il arrivé chéri? Dis-moi ce qui se passe? Supplia-t-il.

J'essuyais les larmes de mes joues. Mon père soupira et se dirigea vers le canapé. Il s'assit et posa son pied sur la table à café. Puis, il tapota le coussin à côté de lui.

Ses bras étaient grandes ouvertes pour moi et je courus vers eux.

Charlie me tenait et me chuchotait des mots d'encouragement tandis que je pleurais. En ce moment, c'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin.

Nous pourrions parler de la vérité froide et dure, de ma réalité, demain matin ... pour le moment ... je voulais juste pleurer et à oublier.

**Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Est-ce que ce chapitre vous a plu ?**

**Moi, je n'ai absolument pas aimé la réaction de Bella, certes Edward l'a trompé, mais c'est vraiment pas normal de ne pas lui dire qu'elle est enceinte, il a le droit de savoir. En tout cas à sa place je serai furax en l'apprenant et ça risquerait de mal se passer, mais ce n'est que mon point de vue.**

**A très vite.**

**Chris**


	15. Chapitre 14

_**Merci à : nana10, Hedwige McCarthy, littleangelordevil, aelita48, sand91, kristen590, lyylla, Habswifes, vaninia63, Linou2701, yueseiko-chan, miouchka, Grazie, frimousse30, lyvdvynn**_

_**Natacha77 : Tu as peut-être raison. Quoique je pense qu'il n'aurait jamais rien fait contre le bébé, après tout lui aussi le désire cet enfant. Et je crains du coup que sa réaction ne soit pire quand il l'apprendra. **_

_**Twifictions : Salut ma belle. Tu veux que la guerre commence...eh bien tu vas être servie. A très vite.**_

_**Edwardbellaamour : Merci pour ta review. Non il ne va abandonner l'idée de récupérer Bella et Oh que oui il va se venger, et pas de façon très correct je trouve. Mais c'est la guerre entre eux maintenant.**_

_**Soraya : Bienvenue parmi nous et ravie que ce cette te fiction te plaise. La révélation n'est pour dans plus longtemps maintenant.**_

_**Merylina. Merci pour ta review. Je comprends entièrement ton point de vue, et sans excuser nullement Edward, perso je trouve que c'est une chose qui ne se fait pas. Gare aux représailles et la colère d'Edward.**_

_**Caro632 : Merci pour ton petit mess. Non je ne sais pas. Mais pour les chapitres que j'ai déjà traduit, rien. A très vite.**_

_**bellaeva : merci pour ta review. Je crois que tu n'as pas fini de le détester notre Edward. A très vite.**_

_**Frimousse30 : Merci bcp pour ta review. Je l'espère aussi, mais tout comme toi je ne sais pas car je traduis les chapitres au fur et à mesure. Ce sera donc la surprise.**_

_**Je rappelle que cette histoire appartient à edwardandbellabelong2gether et les personnages à S. MEYER. Je ne suis que la traductrice.**_

**Chapitre 14 :**** Révélations surprenantes**

**EPOV**

_**Dimanche 21 Septembre 2008: 25 ans**_

Aujourd'hui, c'était le 30e anniversaire de mariage de mes parents et la dernière chose que je voulais faire, c'était d'aller à leur putain de partie et faire semblant d'être heureux. Ça me tuerait de les voir ensemble, si amoureux.

Ils s'étaient mariés à dix-huit ans... et ils savaient comment faire durer un mariage ... trente ans!

Vendredi les choses ne s'étaient pas passées pas comme je l'avais prévu avec Bella. Quand je l'avais vu et que j'avais réalisé de quels symptômes elle se plaignait j'avais été sûr qu'elle portait mon enfant.

La déception m'envahit quand je me souvins de ce qui s'était passé.

_**Flash-back**_

**J'avais été ravi quand j'avais dit à Bella que je pensais qu'elle était enceinte. Cela aurait pu être la réponse à nos problèmes. Elle devrait revenir avec moi si nous avions un enfant ensemble.**

**En plus de cela, j'avais vu l'espoir dans ses yeux quand je lui avais dit qu'elle pourrait être enceinte et cela m'avait rappelé pourquoi nous avions commencé à essayer.**

**C'est parce que nous nous aimions énormément et je voulais un fruit de cet amour à partager pour le reste de nos vies.**

**Quand je l'avais laissé dans la chambre, j'avais couru en bas, plein d'entrain dans ma démarche, ce qui ne m'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps.**

**J'étais euphorique d'aller acheter le test de grossesse. Je savais juste que cette fois c'était vrai.**

**Charlie était assis sur le canapé. Il fut choqué de me voir et extrêmement énervé. Il se leva à l'aide de ses béquilles et j'ai d'abord cru qu'il allait s'en servir pour me frapper.**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma maison Cullen? **

**- Je suis venu pour voir Bella, elle est ma femme vous savez?**

**Je ne voulais pas paraître ingrat, mais je ne pouvais pas l'aider. Charlie ne m'avait jamais aimé et les choses ne seraient certainement pas plus faciles pour moi maintenant.**

**Charlie se moquait.**

**- Bien ... et tu t'es fait une joie d'honorer ta femme! Sors de ma maison avant que je ne prenne mon fusil!**

**- S'il vous plaît Charlie ... Je sais que j'ai tout foiré. Mais, Bella et moi parlions, et elle ne s'est pas sentie bien. Elle est en haut, allongée et j'ai promis d'aller à la pharmacie lui chercher quelques médicaments. Puis-je le faire, s'il vous plaît? Le suppliais-je.**

**- Je suppose que ..., Dit-il hésitant.**

**Je me retournais et me dirigeais vers la porte quand je l'entendis clopiner dans la cuisine sur ses béquilles. Puis, alors que ma main était sur la poignée, j'entendis du vacarme.**

**Je soupirais.**

**Charlie n'était pas mon plus grand fan en ce moment et le sentiment était réciproque ... mais il était évident qu'il avait besoin d'aide.**

**C'était un homme bon ... et je ne pouvais pas le laisser là-bas en difficulté.**

**J'entrais dans la cuisine et trouvais Charlie marmonnant quelque chose au sujet qu'il était malade et je lui dis de retourner dans le salon et que j'allais faire son petit déjeuner.**

**Quand il sortit de la cuisine, je nettoyais le lait qui avait coulé quand Charlie avait essayé de se servir un simple bol de céréales.**

**En regardant dans le réfrigérateur je vis qu'il n'y avait plus de lait. Je sortis le bacon et les œufs.**

**Son visage s'adoucit pour un instant quand je lui amenais son petit déjeuner sur un plateau.**

**- Merci Cullen ...mais je ne sais toujours pas si je dois te tirer dessus ou pas. **

**- Je m'attends à rien de moins de vous chef. J'ai blessé votre fille et je le mérite. **

**- Et tu te rends compte que si je n'étais pas paralysé ... je t'aurais déjà mis un coup de pied au cul ... vieux ou pas. **

**Je hochais la tête.**

**- J'espère que ma Bells va enfin ouvrir les yeux sur toi et voir qui tu es réellement et qu'elle divorcera. **

**Ses paroles me mirent en colère, mais je m'attendais à ce qu'il ressente les choses ainsi.**

**Je ne lui répondais pas. **

**- Profitez de votre petit-déjeuner. Dis-je en me dirigeant vers la porte.**

**A partir de là, la journée ne fit qu'empirer. Bella et moi avions eu une énorme dispute après qu'elle m'ait dit qu'elle n'était pas enceinte.**

**Je n'avais pas pu supporter ses paroles. Il était déjà assez énervant de savoir qu'elle n'était pas enceinte, mais elle aurait dû s'abstenir de me lancer ces piques au sujet de Lauren qui portait mon bébé. Puis elle m'avait parlé de la voiture et de la raison pour laquelle elle avait coupé ses cheveux et là, j'avais perdu le peu de contrôle qu'il me restait.**

**Elle ne m'avait jamais mis en colère plus qu'à ce moment-là. **

**Avant de redescendre, je retournais dans sa chambre et récupérais sur le sol ses bagues qu'elle avait jeté sur moi. **

**Arrivé en bas je vis Charlie debout sur ses béquilles, le visage rouge de colère.**

**- Dégages d'ici Cullen! J'étais sur le point d'aller chercher mon fusil et je te suggère d'être parti au moment où je reviendrai. **

**- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je pars! Crachais-je avant de retourner à ma voiture.**

_**Flash-back Fin**_

Honnêtement, j'étais encore en colère face à son comportement de vendredi. Comment avait-elle osé me jeter son alliance et sa bague de fiançailles et me jeter ces choses au visage?

C'était déplacé et elle allait le regretter.

Demain à la première heure, j'appellerai l'avocat de la famille et lui demanderai de bloquer tout ce qui était à son nom.

Nous n'avions pas de contrat de mariage ... Je n'avais jamais pensé que je pourrai en avez besoin. Cependant, la famille Cullen avait assez de puissance et d'argent pour que je puisse faire durer son précieux divorce très longtemps ... juste pour la faire chier. Elle voulait jouer ... alors nous allions jouer!

Je pourrai probablement même les faire récupérer cette putain de voiture!

Elle était à mon nom!

Techniquement, c'était la mienne ... pas la sienne.

Elle allait regretter ce jour où elle avait décidé de parler à un avocat, putain!

Bella Cullen ne pourrait pas partir sans me faire de mal.

Je pris un taxi pour me rendre à la fête d'anniversaire de mes parents. Il n'y avait pas d'autre choix puisque j'avais déjà beaucoup bu avant mon départ.

Dès mon arrivée Alice et Jasper s'approchèrent immédiatement de moi.

- Pourquoi es-tu venu ici en taxi ... Alice commença mais ne termina pas.

Elle me regarda avec dégoût et se couvrit la bouche.

- Peu importe ... tu pues! Marmonna-t-elle derrière sa main.

- Edward, se saouler en permanence est rarement la réponse, mec. Dit Jasper.

- Vraiment? Alors quelle est la réponse putain, Jazz? Tu veux me le dire!

- Cela n'a jamais aidé personne Edward! Et puis, je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis surprise! Tu n'as toujours pensé qu'à toi, à personne d'autre que toi-même ... alors pourquoi maintenant en serait-il autrement? Cracha Alice.

- Oh tu me parles maintenant frangine? Dis-je à bout.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu me répondre Jasper se mit entre nous.

- Écoutez, cette journée est celle de vos parents. Vous avez tous les deux besoin de vous calmer parce que, à moins qu'il n'y ait quelque chose que je ne sais pas ... Emmett, Carlisle et Esme ne savent toujours pas ce qui se passe entre toi et Bella. Dit-il en me regardant.

Alice et moi secouèrent nos têtes.

- Personne ne leur a dit, à moins qu'il ne l'ait fait. Dit Alice avec mépris.

- Très bien alors. Edward, toi et Alice devez faire des efforts. Essayes de te faufiler, vas dans la salle de bain et essayes de t'arranger, de ne pas paraître ivre! Ali, tu as besoin de te calmer et de te rappeler pourquoi nous sommes là.

Alice hocha la tête et repartit avec Jasper à ses côtés.

Je fis ce que mon beau-frère m'avait dit. Me faufiler dans la maison n'était pas un problème ... mais me faufiler en état d'ivresse ... l'était.

D'une certaine manière, je réussis à paraître à peu près sobre et me dirigeais vers le salon où la plupart des gens étaient accueillis.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à la pièce pour voir qui était là. Il y avait toute notre famille, à l'exception de Bella, et quelques amis et collègues de mes parents.

Mes parents dansaient lentement sur la piste de danse improvisée dans le salon. Ils dansaient sur leur chanson de mariage, _How Deep Is Your Love_ des _ Bee Gees_ .

Mes parents ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Je me sentis mal en voyant l'amour qu'ils partageaient.

Alice et Jasper étaient assis dans un coin et se regardaient dans les yeux. N'importe qui les voyant pouvait dire qu'ils étaient amoureux.

Emmett et Rose dansaient à côté de maman et papa.

Cela me faisait mal de les voir heureux alors que j'étais complètement misérable. Leur amour était ce que je voulais pour Bella et moi. Je pensais que nous avions cela. … et nous l'avions !

Putain, j'avais tout ruiné ... et maintenant je devais réparer.

_Tu fais un travail formidable en essayant d'arranger les choses avec tes exigences et tes tendances égoïstes._

Mais je me sentais trop engourdi pour réparer quoi que ce soit pour le moment.

Alors que je marchais dans la pièce, toujours avec un verre dans ma main, tout le monde me disait être désolé d'avoir apprit que Charlie avait été blessé. Ils étaient reconnaissants que tout aille bien, mais tristes que Bella ne soit pas là.

Je fus heureux lorsque la chanson d'amour se termina.

Quand maman s'approcha finalement de moi, j'avais à peu près tout entendu tout ce qu'il y avait à entendre.

Elle m'étreint et commença sa tirade.

- Edward, c'est merveilleux de te voir ... mais pourquoi as-tu évité mes appels mon chéri? Imagines ma surprise quand Bella m'a parlé de Charlie qui avait été blessé! Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas appelé? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas allé avec elle? Je ne comprends pas Edward. Elle m'a donné une excuse mais je ne l'ai pas cru. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Elle avait l'air complètement frustrée et je ne pouvais pas dire que je le lui reprochais.

- Maman, ce n'est ni l'endroit, ni le moment. Articulais-je alors que mon père s'approchait de nous.

- Fils, je pense que tu as trop bu. Dit-il en prenant la boisson de ma main.

- Vraiment papa? Boire est tout ce que j'ai! C'est la seule façon de ne pas penser et ressentir les choses! Criais-je frustré.

La musique s'arrêta immédiatement et tous les yeux furent rivés sur nous. Emmett, Rose, Alice et Jasper nous rejoignirent.

- Edward! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Demanda ma mère le souffle coupé.

- Ouais ... qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi Edward? Dit Emmett troublé.

Puis il vit les expressions des visages de Jasper, Alice et Rose.

- En fait, je voudrais savoir ce qui se passe avec vous tous. Vous agissez bizarrement putain, et il est temps d'obtenir certaines réponses!

Je regardais directement ma mère et entre l'alcool et ma frustration, je sus que je ne pourrai pas tenir plus longtemps. Ils le découvriraient bien assez tôt de toute façon.

- Tu veux connaître la véritable raison pour laquelle ta précieuse Bella n'est pas ici, maman? Je vais te dire pourquoi ... c'est parce que ton fils parfait ... a baisé Lauren Mallory et j'ai été pris. Bella a choisit de divorcer ... oh et ai-je mentionné que Lauren attend mon enfant?

Des hoquets et murmures se firent entendre dans la pièce. Des larmes coulaient sur le visage de ma mère.

Une femme de plus que je faisais pleurer.

_Tu t'attendais à ce qu'elle soit fière de toi et de ce que tu avais fait?_

Il ne m'échappa pas que mon père ne parut pas du tout choqué. Pourquoi?

Emmett me regarda comme s'il était prêt à m'écraser et j'espérais qu'il le fasse.

A travers ses larmes, je remarquais que ma mère paraissait furieuse contre mon père. Elle se mit à rire de façon sarcastique et dit.

- Eh bien ... Je suppose que si ce qu'ils disent est vrai, alors ... tel père, tel fils ...

Papa la coupa.

- Esie, ce n'est pas le lieu ... s'il te plaît, ne fais pas ça ...

La voix d'Alice l'arrêta:

- Papa, de quoi parle-t-elle?

Mon père se pinça l'arête du nez et ne répondit pas.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe papa? Demanda Emmett.

Il essayait de garder le contrôle de ses émotions, mais tout le monde pouvait dire que cela allait être difficile, rapidement ses poings commencèrent à se serrer et desserrer.

- Tu ne veux pas le dire Carlisle? Que penses-tu de ceci ... la pomme ne tombe jamais loin de l'arbre! Cria ma mère.

- Papa, expliques-toi! Hurlais-je.

Que se passait-il entre eux? Ce n'était pas possible qu'elle parle de ce à quoi je pensais.

Non.

Pas mon père.

- Maman, qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Quel est le putain de secret que vous ne voulez évidemment pas que nous sachions? Pourquoi dis-tu qu'Edward est comme papa? Nous méritons de savoir! Putain, l'un de vous va dire quelque chose? Dit Emmett en criant.

- Surveilles tes paroles! Dit maman en le regardant.

Dans un premier temps elle ne répondit pas à ses questions. Tout ce qu'elle fit, c'est se tourner vers moi pour me dire :

- Laisses-moi deviner ... tu t'es senti négligé par Bella, elle ne pensait qu'à avoir un bébé, c'est ça? Ai-je raison mon fils? Tu ne recevais pas l'attention voulue, celle dont tu avais si désespérément besoin ... n'est-ce pas? Je l'ai entendu avant ... de la bouche de ton père, putain! Ma mère bouillonnait.

Elle ne jurait jamais ... jamais. Ce n'était pas bon.

Mon père se tenait là et j'aurais juré l'avoir vu essuyer quelques larmes.

- Esme, s'il te plaît ne fais pas cela ... pas maintenant ... pas comme ça. Je t'en supplie.

Carlisle Cullen était un homme fort ... et je ne l'avais vu plus abattu et fragile de toute ma vie.

Les yeux de ma mère se posèrent sur notre père, et ils étaient froids comme la glace.

- Il est temps que la vérité sorte Carlisle! Regardes ce que nous avons fait à nos enfants! C'est entièrement de notre faute! Nous avons traité Edward comme s'il ne pouvait jamais rien faire de mal ... et pourquoi ? A cause de notre culpabilité! Cela ne lui a fait aucun bien! Nous avons tous les deux fait des erreurs ... certaines plus importantes que d'autres, et nos enfants en ont souffert! Emmett et Alice pensent que nous ne les aimons pas comme nous aimons Edward! Edward pense qu'il peut tout se permettre, simplement parce qu'il est Edward. NOUS__avons fait ça! Lui cria-t-elle.

- Esie ...

- Non! C'est terminé maintenant!

Maman leva sa main pour l'empêcher de parler et se retourna vers ses enfants. Elle avait encore les larmes aux yeux, mais elle se contrôlait.

- Je connais les conneries que tu as pu déverser à Bella, parce que ton père a utilisé les mêmes mots avec moi quand ... quand il m'a trompé avec une jeune fille de son groupe d'étude, alors qu'il était étudiant en médecine.

Maman dû s'arrêter pendant un moment parce que ses larmes étaient de retour. Évidemment, cela était difficile pour elle de parler et en plus elle faisait cela devant tout le monde.

Je ne pouvais pas croire ce que j'entendais.

Mon père avait trompé ma mère?

Mais ... ils étaient mariés depuis trente ans!

Cela signifiait qu'elle avait du lui pardonner à un moment donné.

Il y avait donc de l'espoir pour Bella et moi, je le savais.

Un poing sur mon visage me sortit de ma pensée. Mon frère m'avait déjà frappé auparavant, je savais donc que c'était un coup de poing que je venais de sentir. Je tombais en arrière mais j'eus le temps de voir Emmett marcher vers notre père.

- Vous me rendez malade tous les deux! Comment avez-vous vous pu tromper vos épouses? La seule raison pour laquelle je ne te mets pas un coup de pied au cul c'est parce que tu es mon père et que j'ai beaucoup de respect pour ça ... mais en moment je ne te respecte plus beaucoup en tant que personne!

- Tout le monde dehors! La fête est terminée ! Cria Rose en entraînant tout le monde vers la porte.

Jasper m'aida avec mon nez qui saignait, tandis qu'Alice consolait notre mère. Rose revint dans la pièce et marcha vers Emmett. Il la serra dans ses bras, tandis que notre père faisant les cent pas en face de nous.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute s'il a fait ça Esme! Ce n'est pas comme si la tromperie était génétique ! Jésus! Pourquoi avoir choisi ce soir pour le dire à tout le monde? Je pensais que nous avions surmonté cela il y a bien longtemps! Nous sommes mariés depuis trente ans bordel!

Maman renifla.

- Je suis désolée de l'avoir fait de cette façon. J'ai été blessé par ce que Edward a dit, et je suis tellement furieuse contre vous deux. Nous l'avons surmonté Carlisle, mais c'est une chose que je ne pourrai jamais oublier. Tu le savais quand nous nous sommes remis ensemble!

Alice regarda nos parents.

- Attendez ... vous avez dit que la façon dont se comportait Edward était de votre faute. Allez-vous enfin nous dire de quoi vous parlez? Je pense qu'après tout ce temps ... nous avons le droit de savoir pourquoi notre frère pense qu'il est normal pour lui d'agir comme il le fait et d'être égoïste.

Notre mère s'assit sur le canapé avec Alice en lui tenant la main.

- Ali, je veux juste que toi et Emmett sachiez ... que nous ne vous avons jamais aimé moins que nous aimons Edward. Dis-moi que tu me crois. Nous vous aimons tous tellement.

Papa s'assit sur le canapé en face de maman, mais Emmett leva la main pour l'arrêter.

- Ne vas-tu pas t'asseoir près d'elle!

Puis il prit rapidement place côté de maman.

Emmett prit l'autre main de notre mère.

- Maman, nous savons que vous nous aimez de la même façon. Nous ne ... Ali et moi ... nous n'avons tout simplement jamais compris pourquoi Edward a toujours eu tout ce qu'il voulait. Ses besoins ou ses désirs sont toujours passés en premier. Vous avez toujours agi comme s'il était mieux que nous et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire mal. Il semble que notre vie de famille entière ait tourné autour de tout ce qui serait bon pour lui. Pouvez-vous nous dire pourquoi? La façon dont vous avez agi ... je suppose que cela a quelque chose à voir avec papa ... sans indiscrétion ... s'il vous plaît dites-nous. Supplia Emmett.

Maman se leva et se dirigea vers la cheminée pour regarder l'ensemble de nos photos de famille, tandis qu'elle parlait.

- Votre père et moi nous sommes mariés à dix-huit ans comme vous savez. Il était diplômé de l'école secondaire, et à dix-sept ans, il avait les capacités d'être l'un des meilleurs chirurgiens qu'il n'y ait jamais eu. Comme vous le savez, les Cullen ont une longue lignée de médecins et de chirurgiens dans leur famille.

Tout le monde nous disait que nous n'avions rien dans la tête pour nous marier si jeune ... mais nous étions amoureux et nous ne voulions rien entendre. Nous étions jeunes et naïfs et nous avons décidé dès le début de notre mariage que nous voulions un bébé.

Emmett, nous avons eu énormément de mal à t'avoir. Nous avions beau tout essayer je ne pouvais pas tomber enceinte. Nous avons eu des moments, au début, où votre père a essayé de me faire sentir coupable, me disant que je ne pensais qu'à tomber enceinte. Il me disait que je voyais qu'en lui une « machine à faire des bébés» et que notre amour était devenu froid et robotique à cause de cela. Votre père à ce moment ne s'est jamais égaré, et quand nous avons découvert que j'étais enceinte, ses paroles ainsi que nos combats étaient oubliés depuis longtemps.

Mon père avait dit cela à ma mère? C'étaient exactement les mêmes sentiments que j'avais eu envers Bella.

Maman s'arrêta une minute, se concentrant sur une photo d'Emmett bébé.

- Quand je rentrais de l'école et que ta mère me dit qu'elle était était enceinte, fut la plus belle des nouvelles. Ajouta Papa en regardant Emmett.

Maman sourit et hocha la tête vers lui, puis elle continua son histoire.

- Nous avions vingt et un ans quand tu es né, et tu nous a apporté une grande joie. Alice et Edward sont arrivés plus facilement. Ce fut une surprise car nous ne savions pas si nous étions prêts. Ma grossesse fut assez difficile et j'ai du rester au lit durant les trois derniers mois.

Votre père était à l'école de médecine à cette époque. Nous avions vingt-trois ans, un enfant de deux ans à la maison et bientôt deux autres enfants allaient arriver. Dire que nous étions débordés serait un euphémisme. Évidemment à cause de mon alitement nous ne pouvions avoir d'intimité ...Maman s'arrêta.

Papa prit cela comme un signal et commença à parler.

- J'avais pris le plus de cours possible, et j'avais énormément de pression due au nom de Cullen. Je devais faire en sorte que ma famille soit fière et l'école de médecine était plus difficile que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer. Votre mère accoucha six semaines plus tôt que prévu et je n'eus jamais aussi peur de ma vie. Alice, tu as passé deux semaines en Unité Néonatale de Soins Intensifs (USIN), et toi Edward, tu y es resté trois semaines.

Tu avais un problème aux poumons et ils ne voulaient pas te laisser partir tant qu'ils ne seraient pas assez forts. Alice, il n'y avait jamais aucun problème avec toi en tant que prématurée ... une fois rentrée à la maison ... tu n'as eu aucun souci. Malheureusement, Edward n'a pas été aussi chanceux . Tu avais des coliques, tu étais malade tout le temps. Nous passions toutes nos nuits avec toi, et ta mère était tout le temps chez le médecin. Mais à cinq mois et demi ... c'est là que nous t'avons presque perdu.

Papa s'arrêta, s'étouffant presque et maman reprit.

- Ce fut la plus effrayante nuit de ma vie. Votre père était à une séance de groupe d'étude ... du moins je le pensais. J'étais à la maison avec vous tous. Edward, Alice et toi commenciez tout juste à manger des aliments solides. Je vous avais déjà fait manger des légumes et ce soir-là je voulais vous faire manger des bananes.

Edward, tu as fait une horrible réaction allergique aux bananes. Je ne veux pas entrer dans les détails, mais ... j'ai dû appeler l'ambulance. Comme vous le savez, il n'y avait pas de téléphones portables. J'ai essayé d'appeler votre père au numéro qu'il m'avait donné et où il était censé être ... mais je n'obtins pas de réponse. Lorsque l'ambulance est arrivée pour t'emmener à l'hôpital, je n'ai pas pu aller avec toi parce que je n'avais personne pour rester avec Emmett et Alice.

Je suis allée à l'hôpital aussi vite que me le permettait un nourrisson et un enfant en bas âge. On t'avait transporté directement à l'USIN et je ne pouvais pas y aller autant que je l'aurai souhaité parce que j'avais Emmett et Alice. J'avais laissé un mot à la maison pour ton père, pour qu'il sache où nous étions. Mais il n'est pas venu avant le lendemain matin.

J'ai passé cette nuit-là à essayer de consoler ton frère et ta sœur, tout en essayant d'être avec toi autant que je le pouvais. Les seules fois où je pouvais venir te voir c'était lorsque une infirmière ou une aide soignante s'asseyaient avec Em et Ali pour un moment.

Quand votre père arriva le lendemain matin, il était dans tout ses états. Lorsque je l'ai vu, j'ai su tout de suite ce qu'il avait fait, alors que moi je venais de passer la pire nuit de ma vie. Ce n'était pas difficile à deviner ... ses vêtements étaient en désordre ... il avait du rouge à lèvres sur son col et ... il sentait _le sexe_ . Sans oublier le fait qu'il avait l'air coupable comme l'enfer.

Alice pleurait et je remarquais que Rose s'était assise à côté d'elle et la tenait, alors qu'Emmett les entourait toutes les deux de ses bras. On voyait qu'il voulait frapper Carlisle.

Papa prit une profonde inspiration et continua là où maman s'était arrêtée.

- Ce n'est pas une excuse, en aucun cas ... mais je me sentais négligé. Edward, tu recevais toute l'attention d'Esme, et nous n'avions pas été intime depuis son alitement avant votre naissance. L'énergie qu'elle avait la quittait après tout le temps qu'elle vous consacrait à tous les trois.

Je l'aidais autant que je le pouvais, mais entre le travail et l'école ... c'était plus difficile que je ne l'avais pensé. Mes parents n'aimaient pas votre mère. Elle était la pauvre fille, ils ne nous ont pas aidé ... et j'ai du travailler pour subvenir à nos besoins.

Il y avait une fille dans mon groupe d'étude qui me draguait depuis que je l'avais rencontrée. Je n'ai jamais voulu que les choses aillent aussi loin ... au début c'était juste des flirts stupides. Mais, elle m'a fait ressentir des choses que je n'avais pas ressentis depuis longtemps. Elle m'a fait me sentir _désiré_ ... _aimé_ . Elle m'a permis de m'évader de ma réalité, qui était des pleurs de bébés chaque fois que je rentrais à la maison, et une femme qui ne voulait pas que je la touche.

Je trouvais horrible que mon père ait pu faire ça à ma mère ... mais le pire était ... que je pouvais comprendre un peu pourquoi il l'avait fait.

Mes émotions étaient floues et je ne savais plus quoi penser.

J'essayais de mettre l'accent une fois de plus sur les mots de mon père.

- Cette nuit-là, j'ai finalement cédé à la tentation et ce fut la plus grosse erreur de ma vie. Les médecins nous ont dit que tu allais être bien, mais l'incident a laissé sa marque sur nous. Votre mère et moi nous sommes séparés pendant un certain temps. Nous avons commencé une thérapie et un an après je revenais à la maison.

Alors que mon père avait cessé de parler et essuyait ses larmes, maman reprit.

- La culpabilité de cette nuit ... pour chacun de nous ... nous a rongé de l'intérieur. Nous avons pu travailler sur nos problèmes, mais nous n'avons jamais pu passer outre les sentiments que cela a engendré envers toi Edward.

- Nous t'avions laissé tomber quand tu avais le plus besoin de nous. Je devais choisir Alice et Emmett à ta place parce qu'ils étaient trop petits pour que je les laisse seuls. Dit-elle.

- Et je n'étais pas là ... quand tu avais besoin de moi. Tu aurais pu mourir mon fils cette nuit là ... et je serais mort avec toi ... parce que jamais je n'aurai pu me pardonner de ne pas avoir été là parce que j'étais ... j'étais ... oh Dieu ...

Papa ne put terminer sa phrase, la douleur le fit tomber au sol.

Je n'avais jamais vu mon père ainsi. Personne d'autre n'offrit de le réconforter, alors je le fis. Je me baissais vers lui, et le tenais pendant qu'il criait.

Ne voyaient-ils pas qu'il avait mal? Il regrettait ce qu'il avait fait! Il avait fait une erreur ... parce que personne n'était parfait ... même si ils m'avaient toujours traité comme si je l'étais.

La voix douce de ma mère se fit entendre après un long moment de silence. Papa et moi étions toujours sur le sol, tandis qu'elle parlait.

- Après cela, nous avons décidé que nous te traiterions comme si tu étais la chose la plus précieuse pour nous ... et c'est ce que nous avons fait. Nous t'avons gâté, nous t'avons donné beaucoup plus que ce que tu aurais du avoir. Je suis désolée Edward. Nous t'avons laissé tombé lorsque tu étais un bébé et nous avons continué à le faire.

Je te regarde maintenant ... l'homme que tu es devenu et je ne sais même pas qui tu es. Ce que tu as fait à Bella me brise le cœur. Mon cœur me fait mal vraiment pour vous deux. Ton père et moi sommes passés par tout ces questionnements, mais nous avons réalisé que nous avions tous les deux fait des erreurs et nous avons pu tout arranger grâce à une thérapie. Mais il a fallu beaucoup de temps et d'efforts ... et même maintenant ... après trente ans ... c'est encore un problème entre nous.

J'aime votre père ... nous avons trois beaux enfants ensemble. Nous avons construit notre vie ... il est vraiment mon âme sœur. Je ne regrette pas ma décision de l'avoir repris ... mais il m'a constamment montré qu'il était désolé et il a expié ses péchés.

Papa hocha la tête en accord avec ce qu'elle venait de dire, alors qu'elle pleurait silencieusement.

Il essaya de marcher en direction de maman pour la réconforter, mais elle leva ses mains pour l'arrêter.

_- _Attends ... tu n'as pas été surpris par les révélations d'Edward ... pourquoi?

- Oui, papa ... Je l'ai remarqué aussi. Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas surpris? Je voulais savoir.

- Eh bien ... je, j'ai ... entendu les rumeurs à l'hôpital et j'ai pensé que c'était vrai. Dit-il en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux, sans regarder aucun de nous dans les yeux.

Il pensait que c'était vrai ... et même après, il m'avait défendu? Son histoire ne collait pas ... pas du tout.

Il mentait .

Heureusement, maman le connaissait depuis assez longtemps pour savoir qu'il mentait.

- Carlisle Thomas Cullen ... tu mens! Je veux la vérité et je la veux maintenant ! Cria ma mère.

- Très bien! Charlie m'a appelé hier ... et m'a supplié de venir à Forks pour consulter Bella.

Ma tête battait sous tout l'alcool que j'avais consommé. Je m'adossais contre le mur parce que je pouvais à peine tenir debout en raison de mon état d'ébriété et j'avais peur de la réponse à ma question suivante.

- Pourquoi, pourquoi avait-t-il besoin que tu ailles voir Bella? Elle ne va pas bien? Je le suppliais de me répondre.

- Elle va bien ... c'est tout ce que je peux te dire pour l'instant.

- Carlisle! C'est de la foutaise! Dis-nous tout maintenant! Hurla ma mère.

- Je ne peux pas Esie, je suis désolé.

- Papa, s'il te plaît ?

- Papa, si quelque chose ne va pas tu dois nous le dire! Nous aimons tous Bella! Lui hurla Alice.

Puis ce fut l'ensemble de nos voix qui s'élevèrent pour le prier de nous dire ce qui n'allait pas avec notre Bella.

Il nous cria finalement.

_**- **_**Bella est ENCEINTE** !

Eh bien cette déclaration me dégrisa! À une époque je n'aurai rien ressenti d'autre que de la joie absolue ... mais là, tout ce que je ressentais était la colère .

Elle m'avait menti putain, et cela ne me convenait pas.

**Wouah, eh bien quel chapitre et que de révélations...**

**Le prochain chapitre sera un POV de Bella et nous saurons ce qui s'est passé quand Carlisle s'est rendu à Forks.**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis sur ce chapitre.**

**Je vous dit à très vite.**

**Chris**


	16. Chapitre 15

_**Merci à : Chuchi-28, bien vite la suite, sand91, aelita48, Grazie, cherries-pie, kikiniou, choupinette, zouzoute, littleangelordevil93, natacha77, Nana10, Habswifes, Claudia-Louis-Lemon, Madisson, lea228.**_

_**Je rappelle que cette histoire appartient à edwardandbellabelong2gether et les personnages à . Je ne suis que la traductrice.**_

**Chapitre 15 :** **Confirmation**

**BPOV**

_**Lundi 22 Septembre 2008**_

_**Flash-back**_

**- Oh mon Dieu, Edward ... qu'allons-nous faire? Je pleurais dans ses bras.**

**- Tout ira bien Bella. Si nos parents ne nous soutiennent pas ... je quitterai l'école ... et je trouverai un emploi. Nous y arriverons je te le jure ... je serai un bon père et je prendrai soin de toi et de notre bébé. **

**J'avais une semaine de retard. Nous avions seulement eu des relations sexuelles deux fois le dernier mois. Je prenais la pilule ... mais j'avais réalisé que j'en avais oublié quelques unes et maintenant nous étions assis parterre dans la chambre d'Edward, attendant les résultats d'un test de grossesse.**

**Je prenais la pilule depuis un certain temps maintenant et je priais pour que le test soit négatif.**

**Nous avions seulement seize ans ... nous étions loin d'être prêt pour avoir un bébé.**

**- Que faire si je ne suis pas une bonne mère? Murmurais-je.**

**C'était ma plus grande crainte. Tous les deux nous avions des mères incroyables. **

**- Bébé, tu seras une mère formidable. Sais-tu comment je le sais? **

**Je secouais la tête.**

**- Je le sais que parce que tu es la plus belle, la plus désintéressée et la personne la plus bienveillante que je connaisse. N'importe quel enfant serait chanceux de pouvoir t'appeler, «maman». **

**Edward pouvait paraître arrogant vu de l'extérieur, mais dans des moments comme celui-ci ... quand il disait des choses comme ça ... je savais qu'il était une bonne personne. **

**Je regardais l'heure sur mon téléphone portable et nous sûmes que nous devions faire face aux résultats.**

**- Je suppose que nous devrions regarder maintenant. Lui dis-je.**

**Je commençais à me relever, mais il me tira sur ses genoux et m'embrassa. **

**Nos lèvres se moulèrent ensemble et j'en oubliais presque que nous allions peut-être avoir des ennuis.**

**Nous nous éloignâmes à bout de souffle après l'intensité de notre baiser. **

**- Hé, je veux juste que tu saches ... tu es tout pour moi ma chérie. Je me fiche que nous n'ayons que seize ans ... Je t'aime plus que ma propre vie. Si tu es enceinte, nous y ferons face ensemble . Toi et moi contre le monde, m'entends-tu? **

**Je hochais la tête, les larmes aux yeux.**

**J'aimais tant ce garçon que jamais je ne pourrai m'imaginer avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui.**

**Nous prîmes tous deux une profonde inspiration, et les mains jointes, nous vérifiâmes les résultats du test de grossesse.**

**Il était négatif.**

**Un soupir de soulagement sortit de nous deux.**

**- Un jour, quand nous serons prêts ... nous aurons autant d'enfants que tu veux Bella. **

**- D'accord. Dis-je avec un sourire.**

**- Je t'aime. Dit-il en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes.**

**Je t'aime aussi.**

**Fin flash-back**

_Ce fut une crise d'évitée, mais notre peur ne ralentit pas nos frasques sexuelles d'adolescents, du tout ... mais je fus plus prudente vis à vis de la prise de ma pilule à partir de ce moment._

Nous étions arrêtés à un feu et je me rappelais le rêve qui m'avait réveillé ce matin. Les coups de klaxon des voitures derrière moi me signalèrent que le feu était passé au vert, et cela me sortit de mes pensées.

Charlie et moi étions en route pour mon premier rendez-vous chez le médecin. Nous roulions dans son camion parce que la Porsche était trop petite pour lui et qu'il ne pouvait pas s'allonger confortablement avec son plâtre, et il y avait pas de place pour ses béquilles.

J'allais devoir vendre la Porsche et prendre quelque chose d'autre ... si Carlisle avait raison. Je priais pour que ce soit le cas. Mon esprit dériva vers les événements qui avaient eu lieu samedi alors que nous allions à Port Angeles.

**Flash-back**

**Comme je m'y étais résolue, la première chose que je fis samedi matin, en mangeant le petit déjeuner, fut de dire à Charlie que j'étais enceinte.**

**Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et son visage ne montra rien d'autre que de la tendresse.**

- **Bells ... vas-tu le garder? **

**Je regardais mon père.**

**- Bien sûr papa! Comment peux-tu me demander cela?**

**- Je suis désolé ma chérie. Je ne savais pas ... avec tout ce qui se passe avec Edward ... si tu voulais le garder ou pas. Il est difficile d'élever un bébé dans une famille divorcée. **

**- Oui, je sais papa ... mais ce n'est pas parce que Edward et moi sommes en instance de divorce ... que je dois me débarrasser de mon bébé! **

**Il leva ses mains en signe de reddition. **

**- Très bien Bells. Calmes-toi. Je suis content que tu penses de cette façon. Alors ... je vais être grand-père. Dit-il avec un sourire.**

**- Oui, il semble que oui. J'ai peur que mes espoirs soient encore déçus cette fois ... mais je peux le sentir. J'ai des symptômes et, normalement, je prends plus d'un test, mais je sais juste que c'est vrai cette fois papa. **

**- C'est super chérie. **

**Je hochais la tête.**

**- Je suppose que tu vas devoir appeler Edward et lui demander de ramener son cul. **

**- Attends ... pourquoi devrais-je faire cela? **

**- Il est le père de ce bébé Bells, peu importe ce qui s'est passé, il mérite de savoir. **

**- Non, il ne mérite pas de savoir! Il a brisé mon cœur ... comment peux-tu prendre son parti? M'écriais-je.**

**- Je ne prends pas son parti chérie. En tant que père, je te le dis, il mérite de savoir. Je sais qu'il est égoïste, menteur... mais il doit savoir qu'il va être père. Il doit assumer la responsabilité de ce bébé! **

**- Ça n'a pas d'importance qu'il soit le père papa. Il ne l'a pas voulu comme je l'ai voulu. Il ne doit ... il ne doit pas savoir ... tu m'entends? Je ne veux pas de lui et je ne veux pas qu'il sache! **

**J'étais en face de l'évier, et tout en disant ces derniers mots je fus prise d'une douleur à l' abdomen. Ces crampes étaient horribles, bien pires que les crampes menstruelles. Je serrais le côté de l'évier et criais d'angoisse.**

**- Aïe! **

**J'entendis mon père rassembler ses béquilles et clopiner vers moi. **

**- Bells, tu vas bien?**

**- Je ne sais pas. **

**La douleur fut rapide et avait disparu. **

**- Je reviens. Dis-je en me dirigeant vers la salle de bains du rez de chaussée. **

**J'utilisais les toilettes et remarquais un peu de sang sur mes sous-vêtements.**

**- Non, non, non, non! Criais-je.**

**Cela ne pouvait pas se produire. J'avais été si proche!**

**J'étais inconsolable et je laissais les sanglots consommer mon corps. Quand je sortis de la salle de bain, papa qui était assis sur le canapé me pria de m'asseoir avec lui et de lui dire ce qui se passait.**

**Je lui dit et il insista pour que j'appelle Carlisle. **

**J'essayais de lui expliquer qu'il ne me serait d'aucune aide, parce que cela lui prendrait au moins deux heures et demie pour arriver ici, même s'il conduisait comme un fou, comme il le faisait normalement ... tout comme son fils.**

**Charlie ne m'écouta pas, et avant que je puisse l'arrêter, il parlait de sa voix tremblante avec Carlisle, le suppliant de venir à Forks pour m'examiner.**

**Je n'eus plus ni crampes, ni pertes de sang jusqu'à l'arrivée de Carlisle. Je sentais que j'allais bien, et je devais voir le médecin lundi.**

**Charlie insista encore pour que je vois Carlisle. Il disait que c'était le meilleur et je le savais. Je réalisais alors qu'il était le seul en qui je pourrai avoir confiance s'il me disait que les crampes et les taches étaient normales. Papa m'avait dit que lorsque maman était enceinte de moi il lui était arrivé la même chose.**

**Curieusement, Carlisle arriva deux heures plus tard. Apparemment, il conduisait plus vite que ses enfants.**

**Carlisle semblait désorienté.**

**- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici? Charlie, vous avez dit que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Bella. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer? Demanda-t-il avec un doux sourire.**

**- Alors ... Je pense qu'il y a certaines choses que j'ai besoin de vous dire. Commençais-je.**

**- Chérie, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Charlie, vous paraissiez affolé au téléphone. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? **

**Tout allait bien, puis j'eus une autre crampe. Elle n'était pas aussi douloureuse que la précédente, mais elle me fit vraiment peur.**

**Sans réfléchir, je laissais échapper la seule chose me venant à l'esprit. **

**- S'il vous plaît Carlisle ... faites quelque chose! S'il vous plaît ne laissez pas mon bébé mourir! Dites-moi que ça va bien se passer ... que je suis toujours enceinte! Criais-je.**

**Le choc passa sur le visage de Carlisle.**

**- Tu es ... enceinte? Bella, c'est merveilleux! Pourquoi Edward ne me l'a pas dit? **

**Je ne pouvais pas lui répondre, j'avais trop mal. Il me posa quelques questions et je lui parlais de la petite quantité de sang. Il me dit que c'était normal.**

**Il me demanda à quand remontaient mes dernières règles, et en réfléchissant ... je réalisais que mon retard datait de ce mois.**

**Il m'expliqua qu'en début de grossesse une femme pouvait encore avoir un ou deux cycles et qu'elle pouvait également ressentir des crampes comme j'en avais. Il m'assura que normalement, tout allait bien pour la mère ou le bébé.**

**Il passa quelques appels et me dit que je devrai voir un de ses amis qui était obstétricien à Port Angeles dès lundi matin. Il déclara que le Dr Maximos était incroyable et fortement recommandé par les médecins.**

**Après qu'il se soit occupé de tout je me sentis mieux, mais il insista pour savoir pourquoi Edward ne lui avait rien dit à propos de ma grossesse lorsque que dernièrement il lui avait demandé de mes nouvelles. **

**- Edward et moi sommes séparés ... Carlisle. Il a eu une aventure avec Lauren Mallory. Elle porte son bébé. En fait, je suis en instance de divorce d'avec Edward. Il était ici hier et c'est lui qui m'a fait passer le test. Je lui ai dit qu'il était négatif. Je veux aller de l'avant avec ce divorce et je vous serai reconnaissante si vous pouviez garder cela pour vous. Edward est la dernière personne que je souhaite mettre au courant pour ce bébé.**

**Nombreuses furent les émotions passant sur le visage de Carlisle ... la colère ... la déception ... la tristesse ... la culpabilité? Je ne m'attendais pas à voir ce sentiment. Pourquoi aurait-il du se sentir coupable de quelque chose que son fils avait fait? Il n'avait aucun contrôle sur les actions d'Edward.**

**- Bella ma chérie, je suis désolé que mon fils t'ait fait du mal. Mais Bella, te rends-tu compte ... que Edward est le père de ce bébé. Il a parfaitement le droit de savoir. Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux me demander de ne rien dire à mon fils. Je ne pense pas que je puisse garder ce secret. **

**- Je suis d'accord avec Carlisle sur ce point Bells. Je t'ai déjà dit ce que je ressens. Edward est peut-être un trou du cul, désolé Carlisle, mais il mérite de savoir qu'il va être père. **

**Ma seule option était de les apaiser, car ils s'étaient tous deux ligués contre moi.**

**- Très bien! je vais lui dire ... mais seulement à mes conditions et je vous serai reconnaissante de bien vouloir respecter cela! **

**Ils hochèrent la tête. Carlisle dit qu'il devait rentrer car il devait encore aider Esme dans les préparatifs pour leur fête d'anniversaire demain.**

**Mais je devais encore lui demander quelque chose.**

**- Carlisle, le jour de mon anniversaire je ne savais pas que j'étais enceinte. J'ai bu deux margaritas ... est ce que cela a pu faire du mal au bébé? **

**Il me sourit. **

**- Ça devrait aller Bella. Cela arrive plus souvent que tu ne le penses. Mais maintenant que tu le sais, ne bois plus. Dit-il.**

**- Bien sûr que non! Je ne ferai jamais ça. **

**Il m'a embrassé et nous dit au revoir. **

**Je priais pour qu'il garde le secret ... mais je savais que les chances étaient minces. Edward était proche de son père et le voyait tous les jours. Au fond de moi je savais que ce ne serait pas long avant que Edward ne le sache ... et je savais que j'aurai besoin de me préparer au pire parce qu'il n'allait pas être heureux que je lui ai menti.**

**Flash-back Fin**

Nous étions enfin arrivés et j'étais plus inquiète que je ne l'avais cru. Je mourais d'envie de connaître mon bébé.

Le bureau du médecin était accueillant. Tout était propre et à sa place ... rien ne sortait de l'ordinaire.

La salle d'attente était assez étroite et petite, mais intime. Il y avait un album sur la table basse qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce.

A l'intérieur de celui-ci, se trouvait des photos du médecin avec tous les bébés qu'il avait mis au monde. Il avait un visage doux et je me détendis.

Les photos de toutes ces familles souriantes blessèrent mon cœur, mon bébé n'aurait pas cela.

Charlie me dit qu'il allait attendre dans la salle d'attente. Je ne voulais pas que Charlie puisse voir quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas du.

Mais je lui assurais que si quelque chose d'important se passait, si nous pouvions voir le bébé ou entendre les battements de son cœur, je demanderai à ce qu'on vienne le chercher.

L'infirmière finalement m'appela et me posa tout un tas de questions que l'on pose lors d'une première visite. Elle me tendit un flacon dans lequel je devais faire pipi, et m'assura que le médecin viendrait me voir tout de suite après.

Environ vingt-cinq minutes plus tard, le Dr Maximos entra dans la pièce et se présenta. Il m' informa que j'étais bien enceinte.

Il fit l'échographie et me dit que j'en étais à peu près à huit semaines. Il me dit aussi la même chose que Carlisle au sujet des crampes.

J'étais soulagée.

J'étais enfin enceinte. Mes mains ne pouvaient pas rester loin de mon estomac ... c'était comme si je n'avais aucun contrôle sur elles.

J'entendis un bruit, un battement fort et assez rapide. Le calme m'envahit, je savais exactement de quoi il s'agissait.

- Est-ce que ... ce sont les battements de cœur de mon bébé, Dr Maximos? Demandais-je pour avoir confirmation.

- Oui. Y a-t-il quelqu'un dans la salle d'attente avec qui vous souhaitez partager cette information ? Dit-il en souriant.

- Mon père. Répondis-je.

Il demanda à l'infirmière d'aller trouver mon père. Papa arriva l'air presque excité.

- Tout va bien? Tu es enceinte? Le bébé va bien? Demanda-t-il rapidement.

- Tout est super. Votre fille est enceinte et tout semble merveilleux. Lui assura le Dr Maximos.

Je vis Charlie pousser un soupir, il se retenait.

Il s'arrêta et écouta le bruit qui emplissait la petite pièce.

- Est-ce que ... c'est ce que je pense que c' est? Demanda Charlie dans un murmure.

Je hochais la tête des larmes pleins les yeux tandis que le Dr Maximos lui répondait.

- Oui monsieur, c'est le bruit des battements cardiaques de votre petit-enfant.

Papa vint vers moi sur ses béquilles et prit ma main dans la sienne.

- C'est un joli son Bells.

- Je sais, n'est-ce pas? Je riais à travers mes larmes.

En le regardant je vis également les larmes dans ses yeux.

J'étais content qu'il soit ici, avec moi, pour assister à ce moment.

- Maintenant Mme Cullen, et parce que vous avez eu tant de mal à tomber enceinte, je tiens à vous suivre de près tout au long de cette grossesse. Je veux que vous évitiez tout stress autant que possible ... ce n'est pas bon pour vous ou votre bébé.

Je lui expliquais brièvement que j'étais entrain de divorcer et que j'aimerai qu'ils inscrivent Mlle Swan sur mon dossier et qu'ils m'appellent par ce nom. Je savais que pour l'assurance je devais garder le nom de Cullen sur les papiers mais je voulais qu'on m'appelle Swan.

Je me demandais comment j'allais m'en sortir. Je n'avais pas de travail et pas d'argent. Qu'allais-je faire au sujet de l'assurance si je divorçais d' Edward? Il aurait à payer les factures ... quelque chose qui pourrait être ajouté aux papiers du divorce.

J'avais besoin de parler à Victoria à ce sujet, et immédiatement.

En sortant du cabinet je dis à mon père que nous allions au McDonald. J'avais envie de frites et de milk-shake.

Ce que bébé voulait ... bébé aurait.

- Bells je suis désolé, j'ai laissé mon portefeuille à la maison.

- Pas de problème papa. Dis-je en fouillant dans mon sac pour chercher mon porte-monnaie.

Merde ... je ne l'avais pas.

Je sortis ma carte de crédit et la tendit à la caissière.

- Je suis désolée madame, votre carte a été refusée. En avez-vous une autre? Me demanda-t-elle poliment.

C'était étrange. Je cherchais dans mon porte-monnaies et en sortis une autre carte.

Quand je la lui remis, il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour qu'elle me dise que celle-ci aussi avait été refusée.

C'était quoi ce bordel. Qu'est-ce qui se passait?

En colère, et n'ayant plus du tout faim, je me dirigeais vers la banque.

Je fus informée que nos comptes avaient été gelés et toutes mes cartes avaient été annulées.

Non ... putain ... il n'avait... pas fait ça!

Comment avait-il pu faire cela?

Il m'avait sérieusement coupé les vivres!

En sortant de la banque je trouvais mon père appuyé contre le camion.

- Eh bien? Demanda-t-il.

- Edward m'a coupé les vivres! Il a gelé les comptes et annulé mes cartes! Comment peut-il me faire ça papa?

- Je vais tuer ce trou du cul ! Hurla Charlie.

Je faisais les cent pas, marmonnant à propos de Edward quand mon père me dit.

- Montes dans le camion et emmènes-moi au bureau de Riley! Il n'a pas le droit de faire ça et nous allons y remédier! Allons-y Bella!

Nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers le cabinet d'avocats Bennett, Mitchell et Cooper.

Tu veux jouer Edward ... Riley et Victoria allaient faire en sorte que tu sois désolé pour ça!

_**Info : Je rappelle que Bella n'est pas la patiente de Carlisle, il ne brise donc aucune règle s'il veut dévoiler la grossesse de Bella. C'est simplement en tant que beau-père qu'il est venu examiner Bella, cela n'a rien d'officiel. Bella ne pourra pas le poursuivre pour violation de sa vie privée ou autre.**_

_**A très vite.**_

_**Chris**_


	17. Chapitre 16

_**Merci à : kikiniou, zouzoute, choupinette, nana10, JulieintheHeaven, lea228, sand91, Twifictions, bellaeva, Linou2701,aelita48, LuneBlanche, Littleangelordevil93, Grazie**_

_**miss45 : merci pour ta review et ravie que tu ADORES cette histoire. A très vite.**_

_**ptitcoeurfragile : je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi. Plus les chapitres avancent plus je plains Edward et trouve Bella garce, n'assumant pas sa conduite, même si je ne cautionne pas ce qu'a fait Edward, je peux le comprendre...**_

_**MrsShaly : Salut ma belle. Sois sans crainte, s'il y a réconciliation ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Et quant à Riley tu me diras si tu aimes son attitude dans les chapitres suivants...**_

_**dbora : Merci pour ta review et ravie que les fictions te plaisent. Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi sur le fait que Bella n'aurait pas du cacher sa grossesse à Edward. A très vite.**_

**Chapitre 16 : **** Comment les choses pourraient-elles être pires ?**

EPOV

_**Lundi 22 Septembre 2008**_

Dire que j'avais été ... _livide_ ... quand mon père avait fait sa grande annonce hier ... aurait été un euphémisme.

_Elle avait l'intention de garder mon enfant loin de moi ..._

_Elle m'avait menti ..._

_Elle allait le regretter ..._

Beaucoup de choses avaient été révélées à cette soirée d'anniversaire hier soir, mais rien n'avait été plus important que de découvrir que mon épouse bien-aimée attendait mon enfant ... et qu'elle m'avait menti à ce sujet.

Je ne pouvais même pas profiter du fait que la seule chose que nous voulions tous les deux depuis si longtemps ... était finalement arrivé ... parce qu'elle m'avaitmenti.

_Elle ne t'aurait pas menti si tu ne l'avais pas trompé, tu lui as menti également bâtard._

J'ignorais ma voix intérieure.

Mes pensées dérivèrent vers cette grande révélation que mon père avait faite, alors que je conduisais vers le bureau de M. Jenks.

**Flashback**

**Je ne pouvais plus respirer quand j'entendis les mots qui s'étaient échappés des lèvres de mon père.**

**- Bella est quoi? Hurla ma sœur.**

**- Elle m'a menti putain! Criais-je.**

**- Edward! Je suis fatiguée de t'entendre utiliser ce langage! Tu vas te calmer tout de suite! **

**- Vraiment maman? Tu veux me crier dessus à propos de mon langage? Eh bien voilà certains gros mots pour toi ... putain je viens de découvrir que ma putain de femme m'a menti vendredi à propos de quelque chose que nous voulions depuis très longtemps!**

**Putain, elle m'a menti ... elle m'a dit que son test de grossesse était négatif! Comment te sentirais-tu maman? Je pense que je suis en droit de pouvoir jurer putain! **

**Rosalie se mit devant moi.**

**Elle poussa ma poitrine de son doigt pointu. **

**- Es-tu vraiment surpris qu'elle ne t'ait pas dit la vérité? Tu lui as menti pendant des mois au sujet de tes infidélités avec cette garce d'infirmière!**

**Outre le fait que Bella nous ait dit à maintes reprises à moi et ta sœur que tu lui avais dit que tu n'étais plus sûr de vouloir un bébé. Elle fait ce qu'elle a toujours fait ... essayer de faire pour le mieux ... et cette fois c'est pour son bébé ! Je n'aurai pas voulu te le dire non plus ...tu veux savoir pourquoi? **

**Je hochais la tête. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je voulais savoir, mais je le fis.**

**- Parce que ... tu as déjà un enfant avec quelqu'un d'autre, tu as été infidèle et cela lui a fait du mal, tu ne mérites pas d'être le père de l'enfant de quelqu'un ... et encore moins de celui de Bella. Non ... tu devrais juste la laisser élever le bébé toute seule afin qu'il ou elle ne soit pas touché par ta stupidité. **

**- Rose! Cria Jasper à sa sœur.**

**- Quoi? C'est la vérité! Il la détruite! Brisé leurs vœux de mariage! Il a besoin d'être blessé comme elle l'a été !**

**Jasper réconfortait sa sœur tandis que Emmett s'occupait de nous. Puis ils rejoignirent leurs épouses.**

**- Comment l'as-tu su papa? Qu'est-il arrivé? Est-ce que Bella et le bébé vont bien? Pourquoi me le dire comme ça? Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit hier? **

**Il leva ses mains en l'air pour m'arrêter et se pinça à nouveau l'arête du nez.**

**- Une question à la fois s'il te plaît.**

**- Eh bien, tu peux répondre maintenant Carlisle, je suis curieuse aussi. Dit ma mère tout en tapant son pied avec impatience.**

**Papa soupira. **

**- J'ai reçu un appel de Charlie hier. Il était affolé. Il a dit qu'il s'agissait d'une urgence et que je devais venir immédiatement à Forks pour voir Bella . Quand je suis arrivé, Bella avait des crampes et quelques saignements...**

**- S'il te plaît, ne me dis pas qu'elle a perdu le bébé! Papa je ne serai pas en mesure de le supporter. Elle devait être si terrifiée, j'aurais du être là. Dis-je paniqué.**

**- Elle et le bébé vont bien Edward. J'en suis sûr. Je lui ai expliqué que cela arrivait à beaucoup de femmes en début de grossesse, mais que les bébés étaient en parfaite santé. Je lui ai obtenu un rendez-vous avec un médecin qui est très réputé. Elle va le voir demain. **

**Je poussais un soupir de soulagement, puis mes émotions revinrent à la colère.**

**- Je dois aller à ce rendez-vous papa. Quel médecin doit-elle aller voir et à quelle heure? **

**- Je t'ai déjà dit plus que je n'aurais dû. J'ai déjà trahi la confiance de Bella parce que je lui avais dit que je ne te dirai rien pour le moment ... mais c'est quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas garder.**

**- Papa s'il te plaît! J'ai besoin d'être avec elle! **

**Emmett se mit devant moi.**

**- Que vas-tu faire quand tu y seras Edward? Lui crier après? La réprimander un peu plus? Veux-tu te présenter en n'étant même pas sobre? Ne lui dis pas Carlisle.**

**Notre père regarda Emmett comme si il venait de lui mettre un coup de poing, quand il l'appela par son prénom.**

**Je me tirais les cheveux.**

**- Je ne peux toujours pas croire qu'elle m'ait menti ... à propos de toutes ces choses! A propos de quoi d'autre m'a-t-elle menti?**

**- Écoutes mon fils, elle nous a assuré à Charlie et moi, qu'elle allait te le dire ... à ses conditions ... mais néanmoins, elle allait te le dire. **

**- C'est quoi ce bordel, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? A ses conditions? **

**Alice me regarda.**

**- Cela signifie que ... elle avait l'intention de te le dire quand elle aurait été prête connard! Peut-être que si tu n'avais pas été tellement absorbé à agir comme un con tout le temps, ou que si tu n'avais pas pensé qu'à toi-même, elle te l'aurait dit tout de suite! **

**Maman paraissait fatiguée.**

**- Je pense que tout le monde devrait rentrer. Je voudrai juste être seule maintenant. Carlisle, j'apprécierai vraiment si tu pouvais dormir chez l'un de nos enfants ou à l'hôtel ce soir. **

**- Esie? Tu ne vas pas faire ça! Trente ans, trente ans chérie! Nous avons déjà réglé nos problèmes ... il y a longtemps chérie. S'il te plaît ne fais pas cela. Supplia-t-il.**

**Elle secoua la tête. **

**- Je ne demande pas le divorce Carlisle, j'ai juste besoin d'être seule ce soir. C'était une chose d'être passé par ce que nous avons traversé il y a vingt-cinq ans ... mais maintenant ... savoir que mon fils a fait la même chose, et pire encore ... ça me brise le cœur, et je ne veux pas être près de quiconque en ce moment. **

**Comment pouvait-elle dire que j'avais fait pire que mon père?**

**- En quoi ce que j'ai fait est pire que papa? Pour moi c'est exactement la même chose, putain maman! **

**Maintenant, ce fut à son tour d'être en colère contre moi.**

**- Comment peux-tu penser que ça ne l'est pas? Ton père a eu une nuit d'égarement avec une fille dans son groupe d'étude. Il n'a pas eu une liaison de trois mois ... et il a été assez intelligent pour ne pas la mettre enceinte!**

**- Oh bien sûr ... il était juste entrain de baiser cette pute alors que j'étais allongé, presque mort à l'USIN ... wow, on devrait lui décerner le prix du père de l'année! Vous avez tous les deux fait semblant que nous étions les 'Cullens parfaits' vis à vis de tout le monde ... et vous nous avez caché des choses pendant des années ... ce n'est pas étonnant que j'ai tout fait foirer ... vous deux êtes les meilleurs parents du monde! Dis-je ironiquement.**

**Ma mère me gifla ... durement. Elle haleta et porta sa main à sa bouche. **

**- Edward ... je suis désolée ... Je ne voulais pas. Dit-elle après avoir enlevé la main de sa bouche.**

**Je me fichais qu'elle m'ait frappé. Je le méritais, mais cela n'arrêta pas mon coup de gueule. **

**- Pour la dernière fois ... putain j'ai fait une erreur BONDIEU! JE NE SUIS PAS PARFAIT! Et apparemment, vous non plus! Si le grand Carlisle Cullen ne peut pas être parfait, alors pourquoi tout le monde voudrait que je le sois? Hurlais-je à tous.**

**Personne ne dit rien.**

**- Vous savez quoi, oubliez ça, je pars. Vous pouvez tous vous asseoir et me dénigrer parce que maintenant je m'en vais! **

**Je claquais la porte de la maison et ne regardais pas en arrière.**

**Je me dirigeais vers la bar le plus proche afin de boire pour noyer mon chagrin. Peut-être que je serai chanceux et que je m'empoisonnerai avec l'alcool ... tout le monde serait mieux sans moi.**

**Je me sentais complètement perdu et ne savais pas comment reprendre le dessus.**

**Tout aurait dû être si simple ... Bella et moi nous aimions et c'est tout ce qui aurait dû importer.**

**Pourquoi l'amour ne suffisait jamais assez?**

**Je n'avais pas vraiment de souvenirs de ce qui s'était passé après que je sois sorti du bar.**

**Je me réveillais le lendemain matin Lauren blottie contre moi.**

**- C'est quoi ce bordel? Lui criais-je.**

**Elle m'expliqua que j'avais bu et que je l'avais appelé pour lui dire combien j'étais désolé d'avoir couché avec elle, qu'elle avait ruiné ma vie, et combien je la haïssais. Elle m'avait demandé de lui dire où j'étais et elle était venue me chercher.**

**Après qu'elle m'ait ramené à la maison, dit-elle, j'avais essayé d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec elle, mais que je n'avais rien pu faire et elle avait compris que c'était parce que j'étais ivre.**

**Ouais ... c'était la raison ... continue à t'en convaincre.**

**Dieu merci, je n'avais pas couché avec elle.**

**Cela aurait rendu les choses tellement pires que ce qu'elles n'étaient déjà.**

**Je portais encore mes vêtements ... tous ... donc je doutais sérieusement qu'elle m'ait dit la vérité en affirmant que j'avais voulu coucher avec elle. Pourquoi l'avais-je appelé? Je ne voulais pas d'elle ici.**

**Comment avait-elle pu me rendre dur avant? Ah oui, j'imaginais être avec Bella. **

**J'avais besoin de retrouver ce sentiment... où tout était parfait avec ma femme.**

**Je me souvins alors de ma colère contre elle. Si elle pouvait être cynique et froide et me mentir au sujet de mon propre enfant ... alors je n'étais plus sûr de vouloir être avec elle.**

**Peut-être m'étais-je fait une une faveur en sautant Lauren et en me faisant démasquer.**

**Bella n'était pas la femme que je pensais qu'elle était.**

**C'est alors que je décidais de lui couper les vivres ... elle allait regretter de m'avoir menti et traité de cette façon.**

**Je demandais à Lauren de partir parce que j'avais des choses à faire. Elle m'informa qu'elle m'avait ramené à la maison dans ma voiture, et qu'elle n'avait pas de moyen de transport. Comme je ne voulais pas la voir plus longtemps je lui appelais un taxi.**

**Flashback Fin**

Tout en continuant à conduire, je repensais à l'une de mes disputes avec Bella. Une des pires que nous avions eu. Certainement pas la pire ... mais pas loin.

_**Flashback**_

**Cela ne faisait pas très longtemps que Bella avait eu son faux positif, et elle le vivait très mal. Elle ne m'avait jamais demandé ce que j'avais pu ressentir ... elle n'avait jamais pris en compte le fait que cela avait pu me toucher autant que cela l'avait touché. **

**Je lui avais fait envoyer une douzaine lys parce qu'ils étaient ses favoris, et j'y avais ajouté une carte lui disant combien j'étais désolé de ce qui était arrivé, que je l'aimais, et que nous allions nous en sortir.**

**Quand je rentrais à la maison je vis que le vase était brisé et les lys devant la porte.**

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Bella? Lui demandais-je, remarquant qu'elle était allongée sur le divan.**

**- Je n'ai pas besoin de tes fleurs et de ta pitié Edward! **

**- Ce n'était pas de la pitié. Je voulais faire quelque chose de gentil pour toi, pour égayer ta journée ... parce que je sais que tu as mal. J'ai mal aussi ... si tu voulais bien t'ouvrir à moi ... et me parler ... nous pourrions nous aider ... ensemble. Bella et Edward contre le monde ... tu te souviens? **

**J'avais désespérément besoin de ma femme. J'étais vraiment très mal, et je savais qu'elle l'était aussi ... Je voulais juste que nous partagions cela ... que nous nous parlions.**

**Elle se leva du canapé et s'approcha de moi.**

_**- Tu as mal? Toi, toi, toi! C'est tout ce que j'entends, putain! **_

_**Quoi? J'avais à peine exprimé ma tristesse ... J'avais attendu qu'elle me demande comment j'allais. **_

_**Elle ne l'avait jamais fait!**_

_**- Chérie, je suis inquiet pour toi ... avoir un bébé te détruit. Je le veux aussi, vraiment ... mais pas au détriment de ma femme. Je pense que tu t'éloignes de moi ... s'il te plaît, ne me laisses pas. **_

_**- Où irais-je? Tu contrôles toute ma putain de vie! Tu m'as gardé ici pour essayer d'avoir ton bébé ... je n'ai pas d'emploi ... aucun revenu propre ... je suis ta femme au foyer ... tout comme ta mère l'était pour ton père! **_

_**De quoi parlait-elle? Je ne lui avais jamais dit qu'elle devait rester à la maison! Avais-je voulu qu'elle reste à la maison et qu'elle élève nos enfants comme ma mère l'avait fait avec nous? Oui ... tout à fait. Toutefois, si elle m'avait dit qu'elle voulait commencer à travailler ... nous aurions trouvé un moyen de nous en sortir.**_

_**Elle n'avait jamais rien dit ... lorsque nous avions discuté de notre avenir ... elle m'avait dit ce qu'elle allait faire et j'avais fait avec. Bien sûr, je n'allais pas discuter avec elle si elle voulait rester à la maison et prendre soin de nos enfants ... faire de notre maison un foyer ... mais si elle avait dit quelque chose de différent … cela ne m'aurait pas gêné.**_

_**Je n'avais jamais voulu qu'elle renonce à ce qu'elle voulait ... jamais. Où était-elle aller chercher cette idée?**_

_**- Oh s'il te plaît! Tu vas me dire que tu ne voulais pas que je reste à la maison comme Esme? **_

_**- Oui, je le voulais ... mais si tu m'avais dit que ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais ... nous aurions pu réfléchir à une solution une fois qu'on avait le bébé. Je ne t'ai jamais dit que tu devais être comme ma mère! **_

_**- Je le vois dans tes yeux! Je sais que c'est ce que tu voulais, je t'ai testé, je t'ai dit que j'allais rester à la maison et prendre soin de nos enfants ... faire une belle maison pour toi ... comme nos mères l'avaient fait ... et tu n'as pas dit un mot putain! As-tu dit : «Bella je veux que vous utilises ton diplôme pour avoir la carrière que tu veux? Non! Tu avais un grand sourire sur le visage et tu as dit: «Tout ce que tu veux mon amour». Il s'agissait d'un test et tu as échoué lamentablement ...! **_

_**Tout en parlant nous nous étions dirigés vers la cuisine. Je sentis quelque chose frôler ma tête.**_

_**J'entendis un bris de verre et me retournais pour voir de quoi il s'agissait : une tasse à café.**_

_**-Jésus Bella! Je ne lis pas dans les esprits putain! Oui, ce que tu m'as dit m'a fait plaisir ... je ne vais pas le nier ... mais je pensais que c'était ce que tu voulais! **_

_**- C'était ce que je voulais à l'époque ... mais maintenant, si tu me quittes je n'aurai rien pour me retourner! **_

_**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par si je te quitte? Je ne vais nulle part bébé! **_

_**- Si tu le feras! Je ne peux même pas te donner un bébé! **_

_**- Je ne me soucie pas de ça ... je veux un enfant avec toi ... c'est vrai ... mais tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour être heureux dans cette vie est debout juste en face de moi ... seulement toi ... tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour continuer à respirer. **_

_**Elle se tenait en face de moi ... pleurant.**_

_**Je ne pouvais pas supporter de la voir si brisée.**_

_**Nous devions nous enlever cette pression de grossesse ... ça nous déchiré et nous éloigné et je ne pouvais pas le supporter.**_

_**- Mon amour, pourquoi ne pas regarder les petites annonces et voir si nous pouvons te trouver quelque chose dans l'écriture ou l'édition ... je ne sais pas ... quelque chose que tu pourrais faire avec ton diplôme. Je pense que cela nous aiderait à sortir nos esprits de toute cette histoire de bébé. **_

_**- Alors ... maintenant tu ne veux plus avoir de bébé avec moi? **_

_**- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Nous allons encore continuer à essayer de façon naturelle ... et nous pourrons même envisager l'adoption ... ou la maternité de substitution ... tout ce qui pourrait nous donner un enfant. **_

_**J'avais soulevé cette question auparavant, mais elle n'avait jamais écouté.**_

_**Elle leva la tête, ses yeux étaient durs.**_

_**Elle traversa la pièce et me gifla.**_

_**- Comment oses-tu remettre ça sur le tapis alors que je t'ai déjà dit ... je ne veux pas adopter un bébé! Je ne veux pas qu'une autre femme porte notre bébé! Tu aimes me jeter au visage que je ne peux pas tomber enceinte, n'est-ce pas? Le tout-puissant Edward Cullen est une fois de plus mieux que tout le monde! **_

_**- Ouais, je me sens vraiment supérieur à tout le monde alors que je ne peux pas donner à ma femme ce qu'elle veut, Bella! **_

_**Cela ne nous menait à rien. Elle ne voulait pas écouter et j'étais fatigué d'essayer. Nous nous criions après et elle continuait à me jeter des choses**_

_**Comment en étions-nous arrivés là?**_

_**Je n'aimais pas ce que nous étions devenus ... et si Bella voulait bien regarder en arrière ... elle verrait qu'elle n'aimait pas ça non plus.**_

_**Je l'aimais encore ... mais que faire si l'amour ne suffisait pas.**_

_**Ça me tuait, mais dans ces moments-là, j'envisageais effectivement de quitter ma femme.**_

_**Peut-être que nous serions mieux séparés ... ensemble, nous ne faisions que nous détruire.**_

_**Elle quitta la cuisine et je l'entendis sangloter depuis la salle de séjour. **_

_**Quand j'entrais dans la pièce, Bella était recroquevillée sur le canapé et se basculait d'avant en arrière.**_

_**La voir comme ça ... me rappelait à quel point je l'aimais ... je la voulais dans ma vie ... nous avions besoin l'un de l'autre ... et je ne pourrai jamais rester loin d'elle, à moins qu'elle ne m'y force.**_

_**Bella était devenue très émotive après la mort de sa mère. C'est comme si elle avait perdu ses deux parents, car Charlie s'était renfermé et ne lui parlait plus vraiment. **_

_**Mes parents voulurent lui faire voir un psychologue mais elle ne le fit pas.**_

_**J'avais essayé de lui faire intégrer un groupe de soutien pour les personnes qui avaient perdu quelqu'un ... mais elle n'y était pas allée.**_

_**Je connaissais ma Bella assez bien pour savoir qu'elle voulait être une aussi bonne mère que celle qu'elle avait eu ... mais essayer de tomber enceinte avait des conséquences sur elle. **_

_**Sur nous deux .**_

_**Mais je n'allais pas encore essayer de lui parler de ce que j'avais perdu quand nous avions découvert qu'elle n'était pas vraiment enceinte. Elle ne voulait ni entendre, ni accepter le fait que je puisse moi aussi être affecté ... j'y ferai donc face seul.**_

_**J'avais toujours été égoïste concernant la plupart des choses ... y compris Bella ... mais cette fois-ci je ne le serai pas, je voulais aider ma femme à travers sa douleur ... **_

_**Flashback Fin**_

J'avais appelé Jenks avant de quitter la maison et je lui avais expliqué ce que je voulais faire. Il m'avait dit que je devais venir signer les documents nécessaires.

Jenks était l'avocat de la famille Cullen d'aussi longtemps que je me souvienne.

En entrant dans son bureau, sa secrétaire m'accueillit ... ou devrais-je dire ... flirta avec moi. Je n'étais pas intéressé.

Bella m'avait retourné contre toutes les femmes.

Elle avait eu le culot de me jeter pour lui avoir menti, alors qu'elle venait de me faire la même chose.

_Hypocrite!_

La secrétaire me dit que je pouvais aller voir M. Jenks. Il vint m'attendre à la porte et m'offrit une poignée de main polie que j'acceptais gracieusement.

- Entrez et asseyez-vous Edward. J'ai élaboré tous les documents nécessaires, comme vous l'avez demandé. Dit Jenks assis derrière son bureau.

- Bon. Cela est à effet immédiat, n'est-ce pas? Je ne veux pas qu'elle puisse encore utiliser mon argent.

Il soupira.

- Edward ... si vous divorcez ... il est très probable qu'elle va vous demander une très grosse somme, en particulier avec le bébé à venir. Vous et Bella avaient toujours été amoureux, êtes-vous sûr de vouloir faire cela?

- J'en suis absolument certain. Dis-je le visage impassible.

- Eh bien, je pense que je peux mettre tout cela en place par le biais d'un juge que je connais personnellement. Il devrait être d'accord, surtout depuis qu'elle a fait l'achat frivole de la Porsche. Vous protégez vos actifs. Vous devrez continuer à payer son assurance et les factures médicales ... surtout si elle est enceinte ... vous pourriez lui allouer une allocation mensuelle sur un compte bloqué.

- Bien sûr, je veux que mon enfant reçoivent tous les soins.

- Si les comptes sont gelés jusqu'à la prononciation du divorce ... vous ne pourrez pas y toucher non plus.

Je haussais les épaules.

- Je n'en n'ai pas besoin. J'ai une carte de crédit que mes parents m'ont donné à l'école secondaire qui n'a rien à voir avec Bella. Nous n'y avons jamais mis son nom. Honnêtement, nous n'y avons tous deux plus pensé ... donc je peux l'utiliser ... il y a beaucoup d'argent dessus.

- Je vais vous poser une fois de plus la question ... êtes-vous sûr? Vous ne pourrez pas faire marche arrière.

- Faites-le! Regardez, elle est restée chez Charlie. Je ne l'ai pas mise à la porte! Elle aura toujours des soins médicaux pour le bébé ... si le juge dit que je dois lui verser quelque chose, alors ainsi soit-il ... mais elle ne doit pas toucher à la majeure partie de l'argent ... vous comprenez?

Il hocha la tête.

Si elle n'avait rien ... resterait-elle avec Charlie ... ou reviendrait-elle avec moi? J'espérai qu'elle opte pour la seconde option.

Je signais les papiers quand il les poussa vers moi et cela ne me fit ni chaud ni froid .

Elle avait son premier rendez-vous avec le médecin aujourd'hui ... sa confirmation la grossesse ... et ... elle pourrait même entendre le battement de cœur.

J'avais essayé d'appeler mon père ce matin, le suppliant une fois de plus à me dire où était son rendez-vous et à quelle heure. Il ne voulut pas me le dire. Il me dit qu'il se sentait déjà assez mal d'avoir trahi son secret ... et il était d'accord avec Emmett ... je n'étais pas en état d'être là pour elle.

Putain !

C'était mon père.

Je lui raccrochais au nez.

Je l'avais fait avec chacun d'eux.

Mais même après toutes les révélations sur le passé de mes parents, rien ne m'avait fait plus mal que découvrir ce que Bella avait fait.

Sa trahison m'avait sidéré.

Quelle genre de femme ne disait pas à son mari qu'il allait être père?

En rentrant du bureau de Jenks, je décidais qu'il était temps de m'adonner à mon passe-temps favori ...m'asseoir et boire.

J'avais ignoré tous les appels de mes parents ... mes frères et sœurs ... et de mon chef de service.

J'avais eu des messages vocaux de pratiquement tout le monde ... sauf de Bella.

_Edward, c'est maman ... s'il te plaît rappelez-moi. Je suis désolée de la façon dont nous avons laissé les choses hier. S'il te plaît ... appelles-moi mon chéri. Je t'aime._

_Edward, c'est papa. Je suis désolé que tu ais fait la même erreur que moi mon fils. Je déteste voir ce que tu te fais. S'il te plaît rappelles-moi ... nous avons besoin d'en parler. Veux-tu que Bella te garde hors de la vie de votre enfant? Parce que c'est ce qui va se passer si tu ne changes pas d'attitude. Appelles-moi._

_Edward, c'est Ali. Les choses ont été terrible entre nous. S'il te plaît ... rappelles-moi. Je pense que je suis prête à te parler. Je ne veux pas perdre mon frère. Je vais appeler Em parce que je pense que nous avons besoins de nous retrouver tous les trois comme frères et sœurs. Je t'aime._

_Edward, c'est Em ... jusqu'à ce que tu ne cesses d'agir comme un connard ... ne m'appelles pas. Je voulais juste te faire savoir que j'en ai terminé. Bye._

_Edward, c'est le chef Swan. Tu as beaucoup de cran putain de petit con! Comment oses-tu couper les vivres de ma fille comme ça! Elle t'a consacré les sept dernières années. Tu es ingrat et égoïste ! Elle a fait tout ce que tu lui demandais! Et c'est ainsi que tu la remercies? Rassures-toi ... nous n'en n'avons pas fini! Tu vas regretter d'avoir blessé ma petite fille!_

Hmmm ... alors les Swan étaient au courant de la nouvelle situation financière de Bella.

Je me fichais des menaces de Charlie.

Ce n'était pas mon problème.

J'appuyais sur le bouton et effaçais tous les messages.

J'essayais de penser à la meilleure façon d'affronter Bella à propos de ses mensonges. Avant même d'avoir trouvé je composais son numéro.

Boite vocale.

Putain_._

J'étais sûr que la première chose que ma mère avait fait ce matin fut de l'appeler pour discuter de son petit-enfant ... et de ce fait, elle avait prit conscience que j'étais au courant de ses mensonges.

Je lui laissais un message méchant et horrible. Je m'en rappellerai probablement même pas demain.

On frappa à la porte et je fus surpris de voir Lauren en ouvrant.

N'avait-elle rien comprit?

Eh bien ... j'étais ivre et ne m'en souciais pas.

Je la tirais à l'intérieur et écrasais mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Je voulais voir si je pouvais ressentir quoi que ce soit pour elle ... rien du tout. Je devais savoir s'il y avait une bonne raison pour que j'ai commencé à la baiser.

Son baiser me dégoûtait. Il n'était pas doux et humide, donné par des les lèvres angéliques ... ses baisers n'étaient pas agréables .

Ma bite ne se durcit même pas sous ce baiser.

J'étais vraiment cet enculé comme tout le monde le disait ... parce que j'avais brisé mon mariage pour quelqu'un qui ne représentait rien pour moi.

Je sombrais à nouveau ... ne sachant même pas si Lauren avait quitté la maison.

_**Mardi Septembre 23, 2008: 25 ans**_

Des coups incessants me tiraient de mon profond sommeil engendré par l'alcool.

Lorsque je m'assis sur le canapé, tout ce qui s'était passé la veille me revint. Je me souvenais d'avoir embrassé Lauren. Je frémis à cette pensée.

Mais je me souvenais également que je n'avais pas couché avec elle. Dieu merci. J'avais vraiment besoin de ne plus me mettre dans cette position avec elle... Bella avait raison, j'allais attraper une maladie terrible. J'avais vraiment besoin de faire un test pour les MST.

Les coups continuèrent.

- Ouvrez cette porte! Je suis venu Jésus!

J'avais encore la gueule de bois et quand je regardais autour de moi, je ne vis aucun signe de Lauren.

J'espérais qu'elle soit partie la nuit dernière parce que je n'avais pas envie de parlementer avec elle aujourd'hui.

Quand j'ouvris la porte d'entrée, un homme se tenait debout, et je pouvais dire qu'il était pas mal.

Je n'étais pas du genre à remarquer ce genres de choses ... mais il ressemblait à un de ces trous du cul de la télévision dont Alice, Rose et Bella étaient gaga.

Il me sourit, et je me demandais qui diable était ce connard.

- Je ne crois pas que nous nous soyons formellement rencontrés. Je suis Riley ... Riley Mitchell.

Il me souriait comme le chat qui venait de manger le canari et avait un regard prétentieux!

Pas moyen putain!

Ce clown n'avait pas peur de se présenter chez moi. La curiosité prit le dessus et je le fis entrer.

C'est alors que je remarquais qu'il portait une mallette.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène à Seattle si tôt? Demandais-je.

- M. Cullen, il est deux heures l'après-midi. Dit-il ironiquement.

Vraiment? Hunh ... ce qui expliquait pourquoi il faisait si clair à l'extérieur. J'aurais du être à l'hôpital à onze heures.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, que faites-vous? Demandais-je brutalement.

Il m'énervait rien qu'en étant debout devant moi.

- Eh bien Mlle Swan a été très contrarié de voir hier qu'elle n'avait plus accès à aucun de vos comptes bancaires. Elle est donc venue immédiatement à mon bureau pour voir ma collègue Mlle Bennett, et établir les papiers du divorce. Mlle Bennett travaille actuellement dessus.

Mlle Swan était encore incertaine de la façon dont elle voulait que vous les receviez ... jusqu'à ce qu'elle reçoive votre coup de téléphone la nuit dernière. Elle m'a appelé très tard la nuit dernière. Nous sommes devenus très bons amis et j'ai du me rendre chez son père pour la consoler parce qu'elle était très bouleversée. C'est une délicieuse jeune femme et je ne peux pas supporter de la voir si mal. Je lui ai assuré que les papiers du divorce vous seraient remis en mains propres le plus tôt possible. C'est une sorte de faveur personnelle que je lui fait en étant ici, car Mlle Bennett a été retenu au tribunal ce matin.

Putain ... je voulais, mais je ne pouvais pas me rappeler ce que j'avais dit dans ce message la nuit dernière. Me connaissant, et sachant combien je pouvais être blessant quand j'étais furieux, c'était sans doute terrible.

Il ouvrit sa serviette et en sortit un paquet de papiers. Il les jeta sur la table basse et dit:

- Considérez-les comme livrés. Je vous suggère de les signer rapidement, après que vous ayez laissé votre avocat y jeter un œil bien sûr. S'il vous plaît dépêchez-vous, parce que Mlle Swan est prête à se débarrasser de vous.

Putain, mais pour qui se prenait-il?

- Écoutes mon pote, tu n'as aucune idée à qui tu t'adresses !

Riley leva la main pour arrêter mon monologue.

- Blah, blah, blah, tu es le grand Edward Cullen. Devines quoi? Je me fous de qui tu es. La seule chose qui compte c'est Bella.

Il se mit à rire ... il était sinistre et je n'aimais pas ça.

- Écoutes mon pote, bientôt ton ex-femme en aura fini avec toi et tes petits jeux. Elle est prête à aller de l'avant ... et toi tu ne fais que l'éloigner. Tu as agis comme un idiot, vraiment. Sur ce, bonne journée. Dit-il avec un sourire arrogant.

Il se retourna pour partir quand nous entendîmes tous deux une voix.

- Ah Eddie, tu es réveillé! Tu devrais me préparer un petit-déjeuner, je meurs de faim!

Lauren était debout, près de l'escalier, seulement vêtue de la chemise que j'avais porté hier.

Je savais que nous n'avions pas couché ensemble, mais que faisait-elle ici?

Elle était folle.

Le sourire de Riley s'élargit, et tout en passant la porte il me dit.

- Soyez sûr que Mlle Swan sera au courant de cela. Au revoir

Puis il disparut.

Eh merde! Putain de merde! Il allait dire à Bella que Lauren était ici ... ne portant rien d'autre que ma chemise.

Comment les choses pourraient devenir pire?

**Perso je n'excuse pas ce qu'Edward à fait, mais franchement on peut avoir un peu pitié de lui.**

**Bella ne lui a pas franchement rendu la vie facile et pourtant il a essayé d'arranger les choses et d'être gentil, vous ne trouvez pas ?**

**A très vite.**

**Chris**


	18. Chapitre 17

**Tout d'abord merci pour vos nombreuses reviews, j'avoue que ça fait très plaisir. Pour vous remercier je vous poste ce chapitre un peu en avance, mais aussi car j'ai un peu avancé dans la traduction. **

**Merci à :natacha77 , LuneBlanche, Grazie, kikiniou, zouzoute, choupinette, modigou29, sand91, kristen590, DolChatterbox, Lysais, vanina63, littleangelordevil93, Twifictions, love-lov-edward, nana10, Linou2701, Clara.**

**edwardbellaamour – jaliscote- Clara : Intransigeantes, non ? J'espère qu'il remontera cependant dans votre estime. A très vite.**

**lea228 : Merci pour ta review. Je l'espère, mais en tout cas il faudra être patiente.**

**Pticoeurfragile : c'est vrai que tout le monde l'avait laissé tomber, même si l'on sait pourquoi. Mais tout comme toi, Bella m'a énervé ds ce flash black. A très vite.**

**Aelita48 : Merci pour ton petit mess. Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi. Et Riley est prêt à tout pour Bella. Il profite un peu trop de la situation à mon goût. A très vite. Bises**

**cendrillon49 : Merci et bienvenue. Contente que cette fiction te plaise. Mais Dieu, que tu es dure!lol. A très vite**

**farah : Bienvenue parmi nous. Ravie de voir que tu as un peu de compassion pour notre Edward, car beaucoup sont contre lui, même si effectivement ce qu'il a fait n'est pas cautionnable.**

**Kaylhia : merci pour ta review. Ravie que cette histoire te plaise. A très vite.**

**Chapitre 17 : **** Cinq mois plus tard**

**BPOV**

_**Samedi 14 Février 2009**_

Mon précieux bébé grandissait de plus en plus, et à ce jour, tout avait été normal. J'étais folle de joie à chaque fois que j'entendais les battements de son cœur ou que je le voyais lors des échographies. J'avais choisi de ne pas connaître le sexe parce que je voulais avoir la surprise.

Cependant j'avais choisi deux prénoms, un pour chaque sexe. Si c'était une fille ce serait Charley Renée et pour un petit garçon Charles Anthony. De toute façon, ce bébé poterait le nom de Charlie.

Papa avait été incroyable pour tout ... et il me semblait normal de donner son prénom à mon enfant.

J'étais venue prendre soin de lui après qu'il ait été blessé, et pour finir c'est lui qui avait prit soin de moi. Si ce n'avait pas été pour lui et Riley, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait.

Ils avaient tous deux été merveilleux, et à l'écoute de tous mes besoins.

Edward faisait en sorte que nos comptes soient encore gelés ... même après avoir su pour le bébé. Il luttait contre le divorce à chaque instant, et cela me rendait dingue.

Les cinq derniers mois avaient été un enfer. Ce n'était pas sain ni pour mon bébé ni pour moi. Cela aurait dû être un moment heureux.

J'aimais sentir mon bébé grandir en moi, mais Edward ne me laissait pas le temps d'en profiter.

Le Edward avec qui j'avais grandi et que j'aimais plus que tout ... avait disparu dans ce combat. Ce nouvel Edward était froid, détaché et toujours ivre.

Il poussait tout le monde hors de sa vie. Il échappait à tout contrôle et je craignais que personne ne puisse le sauver de lui-même. La colère et la rage nourrissaient ses actions. Je ne savais même pas s'il était en colère contre lui-même ou contre moi.

Le fait était ... qu'il était le seul à blâmer pour tout cela ... et je savais qu'au fond ... mon Edward le savait ... c'est pourquoi il se punissait en s'en prenant à tout le monde autour de lui.

Je me souvenais encore du message qu'il m'avait laissé après que Carlisle ait apparemment ébruité ma grossesse à la fête d'anniversaire. Ce message renforça ma détermination à obtenir le divorce dès que possible.

_**Flashback**_

_**Mon père était furieux alors que nous roulions au bureau de Riley. Une fois arrivés, il insista pour parler à Riley et Victoria en même temps.**_

_**Victoria était mon avocate mais il voulait également les conseils de Riley.**_

_**Edward avait toujours essayé d'obtenir l'approbation de mon père sans jamais y arriver... mais Charlie adorait Riley. Il nous était évident que Riley recherchait plus qu'une amitié avec moi ... et Charlie semblait d'accord avec cela.**_

_**Je suppose que mon père avait dû avoir une sorte de sixième sens, et qu'il savait qu'Edward finirait par me briser le cœur.**_

_**Quand nous arrivâmes au bureau, mon père exigea que Riley et Victoria fassent quelque chose contre Edward.**_

_**Je ne voulais pas de son argent, mais Charlie et Riley m'avaient assurés que je pouvais obtenir la moitié de cet argent pour le bébé. Ils avaient raison ...**_

_**Victoria avait préparé les documents concernant l'ensemble de mes demandes. J'étais supposée récupérer la moitié de tout ce que possédait Edward, il pouvait donc s'attendre à vendre la maison avant de m'en donner la moitié aussi. Il faudrait aussi qu'il paye une pension alimentaire et qu'il ajoute notre bébé sur son assurance médicale.**_

_**J'étais un peu inquiète de lui donner les papiers car il ignorait encore que j'étais enceinte.**_

_**C'est pour cela que je leur avait demandé d'attendre un peu avant de les lui donner.**_

_**Jusqu'à ... ce que je rentre et que j'entende le message qu'il avait laissé sur mon téléphone portable. Je ne l'avais pas pris avec moi quand nous étions sortis, et je fus consternée d'entendre ce qu'il avait dit.**_

_**Il était évident qu'il était ivre, mais ce n'était pas une excuse!**_

_**- Bella ... c'est ton mari ... putain ou devrais-je dire le père de ton bébé? C'est vrai ... mon père a été honnête avec moi et m'a tout raconté. Je sais que tu m'as menti. Tu m'as menti espèce de garce.**_

_**Nous voulions tellement un bébé et maintenant que nous l'avons ... tu me mens? Je suppose que c'est une bonne chose que tu veuilles divorcer parce que ... devines quoi? J'ai encore baisé Lauren la nuit dernière ... et c'était chaud.**_

**Avec** e_**lle je me sens nécessaire et aimé ... comme tu le faisais avant. Mais tu as cessé de m'aimer et de me désirer il y a longtemps. Tout ce que tu voulais de moi était mon sperme putain. Les rapports sexuels avec toi étaient devenus si froids et robotiques ... rien n'était spontané. Eh bien, je suppose que tu as eu ce que tu voulais. Tu es enceinte! Oh, et autre chose ... tu ne me tiendras **__**pas éloigné de mon enfant! A bientôt chérie! **_

_**Il n'avait articulé aucune de ses phrases, mais je l'avais parfaitement compris.**_

_**Message reçu Edward!**_

_**C'est en larmes que j'avais appelé Riley et qu'il était venu à la maison. Il était furieux quand je lui fis écouter le message. Il fit de sa mission personnelle de s'assurer que ces papiers de divorce soient remis dès le lendemain matin.**_

_**Flashback Fin**_

Riley m'avait dit que quand il était allé donner les papiers à Edward, Lauren était descendue en ne portant rien d'autre que le tee-shirt d'Edward.

J'espérais que les choses qu'avait dit Edward dans le message ... étaient seulement dues à la colère et à l'ivresse ... mais entendre Riley me dire qu'il l'avait vu ... Edward a avait dit la vérité.

J'imagine qu'il avait menti à Jasper en lui disant qu'il avait rompu avec elle. Elle était là ... dans notre maison ... à nouveau ... portant ses vêtements ... ça me rendait malade.

Riley me dit également que Edward n'avait pas été content de recevoir les documents.

Esme m'appela tard dans la semaine, elle voulait que je la retrouve pour déjeuner. Elle vint donc jusqu'à Forks.

Elle me raconta tout ce qui était arrivé à la fête d'anniversaire.

Je fus choqué d'apprendre que Carlisle l'avait trompé.

C'était horrible de faire ça quand sa famille avait besoin de lui. J'étais complètement terrassée par les événements qu'elle décrivit de la fête d'anniversaire.

Mais tout avait tellement de sens aujourd'hui.

Esme savait que ce n'était pas parce que Edward avait une raison pour agir comme il l'avait toujours fait... qu'il fallait l'excuser.

Notre discussion porta ensuite sur ce qu'elle avait ressenti après tout ce qui s'était passé avec Carlisle. Elle avait eu beaucoup des mêmes sentiments que moi. Cependant, elle avait déjà trois enfants avec lui. C'était la chose la plus difficile qu'elle n'avait jamais faite ... mais elle lui avait pardonné.

Ma belle-mère m'informa également qu'elle n'avait pas encore laissé Carlisle revenir à la maison. Entendre parler de ce que Edward avait fait ravivait de mauvais souvenirs et rouvrait des plaies.

Après de nombreux débats houleux, ils étaient retournés chez le thérapeute. Elle me dit qu'elle savait qu'ils allaient arranger les choses, et qu'en en réalité tout se passait mieux entre eux en ce moment que cela ne l'avait jamais été.

Esme m'assura que ce n'était probablement qu'une question de mois avant qu'elle ne permette à son mari de revenir à la maison ... sinon plus tôt. Elle avait juste besoin d'un peu d'espace et cela leur était bénéfique à tous deux.

Mais une chose était certaine ... elle avait été catégorique à ce sujet, elle voulait faire partie de la vie de son petit enfant. Je lui dis que que j'espérai que les choses s'arrangent entre elle et Carlisle et que jamais je ne les laisserai en dehors de la vie de ce bébé.

Esme exprima également son inquiétude pour son fils. Elle me dit qu'Edward sombrait et que personne ne pouvait rien faire pour l'arrêter. Aucun membre de sa famille ne savait comment l'aider.

Je lui rappelais que je ne pouvais pas m'inquiéter à propos d'Edward en ce moment et que mon seul souci était mon bébé.

Elle accepta ... et c'est alors qu'elle me dit alors qu'elle et Carlisle ne pouvaient rien faire au sujet du blocage des comptes ... mais qu'ils allaient m'en ouvrir un.

Esme insista pour que je l'utilise pour tout ce que je voulais, mais je lui répondis que je ne l'utiliserai que pour les choses nécessaires au bébé. Je la rassurais en lui disant que Charlie m'aidait également, et ce jusqu'à ce que je retombe sur mes pieds... par moi-même.

Mais ce qui me choqua le plus, ce fut quand elle s'excusa.

- Bella, je suis tellement désolée. Dit-elle dans un murmure.

_- _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi devriez-vous être désolée?

- Carlisle et moi savons qu'Edward est le seul responsable de ses actions ... mais nous devons prendre la responsabilité des ce que nos actions ont eu pour conséquences pour lui. En le traitant comme nous l'avons fait, et en le laissant suivre ce chemin, nous ne lui avons pas rendu service ... et c'est toi et notre petit enfant qui en payaient le prix. Pour tout cela ... nous sommes désolés.

Mon mari a également peur de te revoir. Il se sent honteux d'avoir révélé ton secret de cette façon.

Je secouais la tête.

Je ne voulais pas que l'un d'eux se sente mal.

- Je vous remercie pour vos excuses, mais elles ne sont pas nécessaires. Edward est un homme cultivé, intelligent ... vous n'avez aucun contrôle sur ses décisions. Aussi, s'il vous plaît dites à Carlisle que je ne suis pas en colère contre lui ... et que je n'aurai pas du le mettre dans cette position.

Avant de nous séparer, nous prévoyâmes de nous revoir à nouveau. Elle tenterait de m'expliquer ce qu'elle avait ressentit alors qu'elle tentait de concevoir Emmett ... en espérant que cela m'aiderait à faire face à certaines de mes émotions.

Plus tard cette nuit-là, Edward se montra et frappa à la porte.

Heureusement Riley était là. C'était horrible! Edward menaçait de le tuer et Charlie dû appeler la police parce qu'il n'était pas encore remit, cela le mit hors de lui parce qu'il était de la police.

_**Flashback**_

_**- OUVRE LA PORTE BONDIEU BELLA! PUTAIN JE JURE QUE JE VAIS LA CASSER ! **_

_**Je dis à Riley de ne pas ouvrir la porte, mais il ne m'écouta pas. Il voulait lui dire de quitter la propriété de Charlie.**_

_**Je restais là où Edward ne pouvait pas me voir. Je ne voulais pas l'encourager à faire quelque chose de bon ou mauvais ... parce que franchement ... je voulais juste le laisser ... pour toujours.**_

_**Il avait été assez dur d'essayer de me sortir de l'esprit lui et sa trahison ... mais le fait qu'il ne veuille pas me laisser seule rendait les choses beaucoup plus difficiles.**_

_**Le stress n'était pas bon pour le bébé.**_

_**Edward essaya de passer outre Riley, mais celui-ci le repoussa et ferma la porte derrière eux.**_

_**De l'endroit où j'étais je pouvais entendre leurs chuchotements.**_

_**- Laisses-moi voir ma putain de femme! Nous avons besoin de discuter de notre bébé et de la menteuse qu'elle est!**_

_**- Cullen, tu es ivre et incapable de penser. Putain, je peux sentir l'alcool sur toi d'où je suis. Tu n'avais aucune raison de venir jusqu'ici! Tu aurais pu te tuer ou tuer quelqu'un! Tu veux vraiment que ton bébé n'ait pas de père?**_

_**- Tu ne sais rien de moi connard, maintenant dégages de mon chemin! Bella et moi allons discuter, maintenant! Ce bébé est le mien et elle ne me tiendra pas à l'écart! ... En fait je pourrai même le lui enlever, maintenant que c'est une salope! **_

_**Il l'avait fait ... Je claquais la porte d'entrée et vis Edward cherchant toujours à repousser Riley de son chemin pour entrer dans la maison.**_

_**- Attends une minute Edward! Tu pourras voir ton enfant quand tu veux si tu es sobre ... mais jamais tu ne me prendras mon bébé! Tu comprends? Dis-je en colère.**_

_**Edward se moqua.**_

_**- C'est vrai Bella, tu as finalement obtenu ce que tu voulais et putain, personne ne devrais te défier! C'est ça chérie? Tu as détruit notre putain de mariage pour ce bébé et tu feras tout pour le garder. Cria-t-il.**_

_**Comment osait-il! Stupéfaite, je gardais le silence un moment.**_

_**Riley essaya de me sortir de la situation. **_

_**- Bella, s'il te plaît ma douce, retournes à la maison. Ce n'est pas bon, ni pour toi ni pour le bébé.**_

_**- Putain, qui penses-tu appeler ma douce? C'est à ma femme putain que tu parles! Dit Edward en criant. **_

_**Puis il s'élança vers Riley, qui, Dieu merci arriva à l'esquiver. J'entendis mon père sortir.**_

_**- Bells, j'ai appelé le poste. Mark et les garçons devraient bientôt être là. Je suis désolé chérie, mais il a besoin de passer la nuit en prison.**_

_**Je me tournais vers mon père.**_

_**- Très bien pour moi!**_

_**Puis je me retournais, faisant face à la scène ridicule qui se jouait devant moi. Edward se tenait avec ses mains sur ses genoux, penché, vomissant dans nos arbustes.**_

_**Super.**_

_**- Edward, tout d'abord, je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre dire que tu vas me prendre mon bébé ... parce que cela n'arrivera jamais. Aucun juge, ne confierait la garde d'un enfant à quelqu'un comme toi. Tu es un menteur ... un ivrogne ... et tu es toujours au travail.**_

_**Deuxièmement, je pense que tu as détruit notre mariage quand tu as couché avec quelqu'un d'autre que ta femme. C'est terminé et tu dois t'arrêter de te battre contre ça. S'il te plaît ... pense au bébé et accordes-moi le divorce.**_

_**- Non Bella ... je ne peux pas te laisser partir. S'il te plaît bébé ... parles-moi. Me supplia-il en tombant à genoux.**_

_**Mon cœur voulait s'approcher de lui ... mais je ne devais pas le faire. Notre mariage était terminé ... et je devais passer à autre chose ... sans lui.**_

_**Mark et le reste des gars de mon père se garèrent sans utiliser leurs sirènes. Ils essayèrent de rester discrets et je leur en fus reconnaissante.**_

_**Je souris doucement à mon père.**_

_**- Tout tes hommes? Était-ce vraiment nécessaire?**_

_**Mon père haussa les épaules et me donna un coup d'œil penaud.**_

_**- Désolé Bells. Je ne voulais pas que les choses deviennent incontrôlables et je voulais m'assurer que vous soyez sains et saufs tous les deux.**_

_**Cela fit fondre mon cœur parce que je savais qu'il parlait de son petit-enfant.**_

_**Mark et les garçons menottèrent Edward parce qu'il ne se laissait pas faire. Charlie parla un peu aux garçons tandis que Riley essayait de me calmer à l'intérieur de la maison.**_

_**- Est-ce que ça va ma belle? Demanda-t-il doucement.**_

_**- Je vais bien. Répondis-je avec peu d'enthousiasme. Ma lèvre inférieure tremblait et je me mis à pleurer. **_

_**- Eh, ça va Bella. Il est parti. **_

_**Je secouais la tête. **_

_**- Ce n'est pas seulement cela. Cet homme là-bas ... ce n'était pas mon Edward. Mon bébé n'a pas de père ... pas un seul sur qui il puisse compter. Que vais-je faire? Comment vais-je y arriver toute seule?**_

_**Riley prit doucement mon visage dans ses mains et me força à le regarder. **_

_**- Ecoutes-moi Isabella Swan. Ce bébé n'a peut-être pas de père sur qui il ou elle puisse compter ... mais tu n'es pas seule. Tu m'as moi et tu as ton père.**_

_**Je hochais la tête.**_

_**Riley s'était avéré être un merveilleux ami. J'étais tellement heureuse de l'avoir rencontré.**_

_**Flashback Fin**_

Au cours des cinq derniers mois, Riley et moi étions devenus très proche. Je le considérais comme un grand ami ... et je savais qu'il voulait plus , mais l'amitié était tout ce que j'avais à lui proposer en ce moment.

Edward ne démordait pas au sujet du divorce. Il ne voulait pas me laisser partir et il se battait toujours contre nous.

Papa et Victoria m'avaient rassuré en me disant qu'une ordonnance avait été mise en place contre Edward à cause de la nuit où il s'était présenté en état d'ébriété à la maison.

Mark et les garçons inculpèrent Edward d'ivresse publique, mais son avocat lui permit de s'en tirer avec seulement une petite tape sur le poignet.

Nous étions allés au tribunal à quelques reprises, mais Edward ne voulait pas céder. Il ne voulait pas me laisser partir. Il savait que j'allais éventuellement gagner ... il devait le savoir ... il rendait juste les choses beaucoup plus difficiles ... pour nous tous.

En raison des comptes bloqués, les paiements pour la Porsche ne purent être réglés et elle me fut reprise. Riley me laissa utiliser sa voiture jusqu'à ce que mon père puisse conduire à nouveau. À l'heure actuelle, Charlie et moi partagions son camion.

Maintenant Edward revendiquait que sa paternité soit prouvée avant que le divorce ne soit réglé. Cela me rendait furieuse ... mais je gardais mon sang-froid ... pour mon petit.

Riley et Victoria me dirent que ce n'était simplement qu'une tactique qu'il utilisait pour gagner du temps ... et que tout cela n'était que des conneries bureaucratique ... je voulais gagner et obtenir tout ce que je pouvais ... mais Edward faisait traîner les choses en longueur pour me faire revenir à lui.

La paternité ne serait pas prouvée avant que le bébé naisse car je ne voulais pas passer de tests nocifs pour mon enfant alors qu'il ou elle était encore dans mon utérus.

Sa famille fut livide quand il demanda le test de paternité. Esme me dit que une nuit alors que Edward était ivre, Carlisle était allé le voir. Il était furieux qu'il ait exigé un test de paternité. Il lui demanda comment il pouvait demander cela alors qu'il savait que cela était nocif pour le bébé.

Edward lui dit qu'il savait que je ne serai pas d'accord pour le faire faire maintenant, bien sûr cela lui permettait de gagner du temps pour le divorce, mais il insisterait pour que le test soit fait après la naissance du bébé.

Bâtard de manipulateur. Riley et Victoria avaient raison.

J'étais restée calme cependant. Il était étonnant de voir ce que l'on pouvait faire pour le bien de son bébé.

Travailler sur mon livre m'aidait énormément. C'était bien de pouvoir retranscrire mes émotions et mes frustrations sur le papier.

Je restais en contact étroit avec la famille d'Edward et tous me dire que sa consommation d'alcool altérait dangereusement son contrôle.

La semaine dernière alors que je parlais avec Alice, elle m'informa que Edward avait été congédié de l'hôpital et licencié.

Pas de surprise.

Je me demandais ce qu'il allait faire maintenant ... il avait à peu près détruit toutes ses chances de pouvoir pratiquer à nouveau la médecine.

C'était la Saint-Valentin et j'étais entrain de préparer un bon repas pour mon père et Riley afin de les remercier. Alors que je venais de finir mes lasagnes mon téléphone portable se mit à sonner.

Sans regarder qui appelait je répondais.

- Allô?

_- _Eh bien ... ne serait-ce pas ma charmante épouse qui a ruiné ma putain de vie. Dit Edward la voix pâteuse.

- Edward, raccroches le téléphone. Tu n'es pas censé m'appeler ... arrêtes de me harceler. Si je te cause tant de problèmes, alors tu n'as qu'à signer les papiers du divorce et me laissais partir!

_- _Absolument pas! Tu es mienne Bella. Aurais-tu oublié? Nous nous sommes promis à jamais! Tu ne vas pas me quitter juste parce que nous avons rencontré un problème dans notre mariage!

J'aurais du en rire. Était-il sérieux? Cela n'échappa pas à mon attention ... que sa voix était pâteuse, preuve que bien sûr, il était ivre ... encore une fois.

- Une erreur? C'est comme ça que tu appelles le fait d'avoir baiser quelqu'un d'autre que ta femme pendant des jours? Je pensais que cela s'appelait l'adultère ... qui est en fait ... un motif de divorce!

_- _Pourquoi rejettes-tu toujours la faute sur moi? Pourquoi ne vois-tu pas à quel point tu me fais mal! J'ai essayé de t'aider! Tu ne t'en souviens pas? Je restais près de toi à chaque fois que tes tests de grossesse étaient négatifs. Je t'ai proposé des solutions de rechange ... parce que j'étais prêt à tout faire pour toi ... traitements contre l'infertilité, mère porteuse, adoption... tout pour que tu aies un bébé ... mais ce n'était pas assez bien pour toi ... Je n'étais pas assez bien pour toi! Je t'ai même supplié d'aller à une thérapie de couples avec moi!

Je soupirais. Je n'avais pas besoin d'entendre cela.

Il n'allait pas rejeter la faute sur moi!

- Laisses tomber Edward! Arrêtes d'essayer de te faire passer pour la victime. Tu as brisé mon cœur!

_- _Ouais, eh bien tu as brisé le mien la première en te servant de moi! Tout ce que tu voulais de moi était ma putain de bite! Tu voulais du sperme et tu ne te souciais pas de la façon dont tu pouvais l'obtenir! Jésus, chaque fois que j'essayais de coucher avec toi ou de te toucher et que tu n'étais pas en période d'ovulation tu pétais un plomb! T'en souviens-tu?

Autant je ne le voulais pas ... mais je ne l'avais pas oublié.

_**Flashback**_

_**Nous essayions depuis un petit moment, mais le plaisir commençait à disparaître après de nombreux tests de grossesse négatifs.**_

_**Edward venait de rentrer après une longue garde ... mais généralement cela n'altérait pas son envie d'être à l'intérieur de moi et j'adorais ça.**_

_**Cependant ... J'avais lu sur un blog qu'il était important de n'avoir des relations sexuelles qu'en période d'ovulation.**_

_**Il était tard et j'étais déjà au lit quand Edward rentra à la maison. Il grimpa dans le lit et commença à me toucher ... essayant d'obtenir quelque chose.**_

_**- Edward arrêtes. Dis-je en le repoussant.**_

_**- Bébé, je suis excité. J'ai besoin de toi putain. Permets-moi de faire l'amour avec toi et de te faire du bien. **_

_**Il embrassait mon cou et j'étais sur le point de céder ... mais je voulais trop mon bébé.**_

_**Je le repoussais plus loin avec force en lui disant :**_

_**- Non! Tu sais que nous ne devons avoir de relations que lorsque je suis en ovulation. Maintenant arrêtes!**_

_**- Eh bien ... laisses-moi te toucher. Il y a d'autres façons de nous faire du bien mon amour. **_

_**- Non! **_

_**- S'il te plaît bébé. On peut se tenir alors? Ça me manque de te serrer dans mes bras toute la nuit et te regarder dormir. **_

_**Je secouais la tête négativement. **_

_**- Non Edward! Comment dois-je te le dire! Nous toucher ne nous conduirait qu'à une seule chose et tu sais laquelle, ce qui explique pourquoi tu essaies de me manipuler pour arriver à tes fins!**_

_**Il avait l'air énervé.**_

_**- Ce n'est pas ça! Je voulais simplement avoir une certaine intimité avec ma femme putain! **_

_**Nous nous tournâmes tous les deux dans le lit, en colère, et nous endormîmes.**_

_**C'était juste une des nombreuses nuits qui se terminaient comme ça.**_

_**Le lendemain, Edward rentra à la maison et s'excusa pour la nuit précédente. J'acceptais et puis alors que nous dînions ... nous nous disputâmes à nouveau.**_

_**Il posa doucement sa fourchette et dit: **_

_**- Je pense que nous devrions voir quelqu'un.**_

_**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Demandais-je.**_

_**- Une thérapie de couple. J'ai trouvé un thérapeute qui traite spécifiquement des couples qui essaient de concevoir. Je pense que ce serait bénéfique pour nous deux. Bébé, je sens que nous sommes en train de nous effondrer et je ne peux pas le supporter ... **_

_**Je ne lui laissais pas la chance de continuer. Je me levais de table et débarrassais mon assiette mettant ainsi fin au dîner.**_

_**J'allais dans notre chambre ...attrapais un oreiller et une couverture ...et les emmenais dans la chambre d'amis. **_

_**Il renonçait ... il pensait que nous avions besoin d'un conseiller?**_

_**Comment pouvait-il? **_

_**Avait-il raison?**_

_**Je ne voulais pas y penser. J'entendis la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir.**_

_**- Bells que fais-tu? S'il te plaît viens au lit. **_

_**- Non, vas-t-en Edward. Laisses-moi tranquille. **_

_**Je l'entendis soupirer, mais il quitta la chambre et ne revint pas.**_

_**Encore une fois ... ce n'était pas la première nuit que ça arrivait. **_

_**Fin flash-back.**_

Pourquoi n'avais-je pas pu voir à quel point nous nous étions éloignés ... avant qu'Edward ne triche?

_- _Tu es silencieuse bébé. Je suppose que tu te souviens . Est-ce que tu te sentais mieux à me faire constamment du mal ... juste pour avoir un bébé ?

- Tais-toi Edward! J'ai fini de t'écouter! Au revoir!

Je raccrochais le téléphone et éclatais en sanglots. Avant de me retirer dans ma chambre, je laissais un mot à mon père et Riley leur disant que je ne me sentais pas bien et leur expliquant comment finir les lasagnes.

Sans même prendre la peine d'enlever mes vêtements, je me recroquevillais dans mon lit et m'endormais en pleurant.

Quelque temps plus tard, des crampes horribles perturbèrent mon sommeil. J'appelais mon père.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a bébé?

- C'est le bébé ... Papa quelque chose ne va pas! Nous devons aller à l'hôpital!

Je priais pour que le bébé ne vienne pas. Je n'en n'étais que à sept mois! Ce n'était pas le moment.

Papa m'amena à l'hôpital, et appela Riley pour lui dire de nous rejoindre.

Durant tout le chemin, je suppliais Dieu pour que tout aille bien.

_**Note de l'auteur : Ne vous inquiétez pas, les choses s'aggravent ...avant de s'améliorer ... **_

_**Je suis sûre que vous allez encore être pleine à prendre Edward pour un salaud. C'est vrai qu'il n'agit pas au mieux avec Bella, mais encore fois, je trouve vraiment que Bella a vraiment été très dure avec lui quand ils essayaient de concevoir, mais bon une fois de plus chacun son opinion.**_

_**A très vite.**_

_**Bises.**_

_**Chris.**_


	19. Chapitre 18

_**Merci à choupinette, kikiniou, vanina63, sand91, nana10, aelita48, Grazie, ptitcoeurfragile, kristen590, littleangelordevil93, samara83, Haswifes, calimero59, trikykrista, lucie, deby14880, lea228, CaraMalfoy, MortalFlower.**_

_**edwardbellaamour : Oui je pense que ça va s'arranger, enfin que je l'espère. Ne t'inquiètes pas, Lauren est bientôt de retour.**_

_**Zouzoute- frimousse30: D'accord avec vous les filles. Il serait temps que Bella se remette un peu en cause.**_

_**Farah : Merci pour ta review. Tu risques d'être surprise pour Riley, mais je n'en dis pas plus. A très vite. Et ravie que la fiction te plaise. Bises.**_

_**Kayliah : Merci pour ta review. Jusqu'à maintenant je postais 2 fois par semaine, mais il se peut que je ne poste plus qu'une fois en raison de problème de temps. Bises**_

**Chapitre 18 :** **Je t'aime assez pour te laisser partir.**

**EPOV**

_**Dimanche 15 Février 2009: 25 ans**_

Ma vie entière m'échappait depuis Septembre. J'avais pris de mauvaises décisions les unes après les autre. Maintenant, il me semblait ne plus rien contrôler et il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire, ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs.

Rien ne comptait plus, en tout cas ... pas sans elle.

Certes, personne ne me méritait en tant que père.

Lauren continuait à essayer de me faire aller à ses rendez-vous chez le médecin avec elle. Je n'aurais pas pu moins me soucier de ce qui se passait avec cette grossesse.

Je savais que ça pouvait paraître cruel, mais c'était la vérité. La seule grossesse dont je voulais faire partie, m'était refusé.

Lauren me demandait également constamment de l'argent ... qu'elle ne recevait pas. Je ne l'avais pas de toute façon. Mes parents avaient découvert que je me servais de mon ancienne carte de crédit et putain ils me l'avaient coupée!

Heureusement, j'avais retiré assez d'argent... mais je devais le faire durer ... mais mon habitude de boire me coûtait cher.

Bella me poussait avec le divorce, insistant pour que je signe les papiers. La garce m'avait prévenu qu'elle me prendrait la moitié de mon argent, putain. Je ne pouvais pas laisser cela arriver.

Je détestais penser à elle comme à une garce ... d'autant plus que je ne pensais pas vraiment cela d'elle. Elle était encore mon ange. Il était plus facile de penser à de mauvaises choses la concernant pour tenter d'éloigner la douleur. Je lui donnerai chaque centime m'appartenant si elle voulait revenir avec moi. C'était tout ce que je voulais.

Par conséquent ... je continuais à protester contre ce divorce, m'enlevant du coup la moindre chance. M. Jenks me dit que cela ne pourrait pas continuer longtemps, mais je m'en fichais, je voulais juste gagner du temps. En fait j'espérai un miracle.

Ce miracle n'était pas encore arrivé.

Ça me tuait d'insister pour le test de paternité ... mais quand j'avais demandé à Jenks s'il y avait une autre possibilité pour retarder le divorce, il me dit que c'était la seule solution.

Je lui avais donc donné le feu vert. Il m'avertit que cela nuirait à Bella ... je le savais ... mais je le fis quand même, car je n'étais qu'un con.

Bien sûr, je savais que le bébé était le mien. Bella était trop bonne et trop honnête pour tricher. J'étais le menteur dans notre relation.

Elle aurait dû me donner du temps ... J'avais juste besoin de temps pour décrocher ... il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen.

Puis ... elle avait eu l'audace de demander une ordonnance de restriction à mon égard! A moi ... son mari! Je savais que son putain d'avocat avait quelque chose à voir avec cela. Bella et Charlie savaient que je ne lui aurai jamais fait de mal.

Je voulais juste lui parler ... la voir.

_Ouais ... Je suis sûr que se présenter chez elle ivre et en colère a du la faire se sentir en sécurité!_

Ma consommation d'alcool ne faisait qu'empirer. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui se passait dans ma famille parce que le seul qui essayait vraiment de parler avec moi était Jasper ... ou peut-être était-il le seul à qui je voulais parler ... il était difficile pour moi de me rappeler.

L'alcool rendait tout flou .

J'avais officiellement été mis à la porte de l'hôpital. Peu importe qui était mon père, ils en avaient soupé de mes conneries. Mais j'étais heureux car je ne voulais plus être médecin.

La semaine dernière, quand ils m'avaient mis dehors, j'avais quitté l'hôpital avec un grand sourire. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps.

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je voulais ... à part me poser et boire autant qu'il était humainement possible et sans me tuer.

La dispute que j'avais eu la nuit dernière avec Bella au téléphone était horrible, encore une fois , et en plus le jour de la Saint-Valentin.

Elle continuait à me mettre en colère ... la façon dont elle me repoussait ... la façon dont elle m' empêchait de l'accompagner à ses rendez-vous concernant mon enfant ... et le temps qu'elle passait avec son père et Riley, d'après ce que m'avait dit Jasper .

Tout ce qu'elle faisait me gonflait au plus haut point.

J'avais tout perdu et j'étais le seul blâmer ... j'étais donc devenu très fort pour noyer mon chagrin et me plaindre.

Ce matin, alors que j'étais sur le point de commencer à boire mon premier verre de Jack Daniels, mon téléphone, posé sur la petite table du salon, sonna.

Bêtement je répondis, priant pour que ce soit Bella.

- Allô? Bella? Demandais-je rapidement.

Ma voix était si éraillée par la consommation d'alcool et mes cris envers Bella la nuit dernière que je ne la reconnaissais même pas.

_-_ Edward ... c'est Charlie. Dit-il calmement.

Non ... Je sus immédiatement par le son de sa voix que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Que se passe-t-il? Bella va bien? Le bébé? Demandais-je paniqué.

_- Écoutes_, je ne suis pas ton premier fan en ce moment ... mais tu es toujours le père de ce bébé. D'un père à l'autre, je pense que tu devrais savoir ce qui se passe avec ton enfant. Je viens d'amener Bella à l'hôpital. Je n'ai encore aucune idée de ce qui se passe ... mais elle a eu des crampes. Je pense que tu devrais être là, même si je ne te supporte pas. Tu dois savoir si ... quelque chose se passe ... ou si c'est le début du travail ... ramènes-toi! Peux-tu faire ça?

J'avais déjà pris mes clés et je me dirigeais vers la porte.

- Je suis sur le chemin, Monsieur ... mais qu'en est-il l'injonction?

_- _Bon, envoies-moi un message quand tu arrives. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour l'ordonnance restrictive ... Je suis de la police et je n'en tiendrai pas compte ... pour l'instant. Bella ne sait pas que je t'ai appelé et elle ne va pas être heureuse. Si tu me fais savoir quand tu arrives je descendrai te chercher. Espérons que nous en saurons plus quand tu seras là . Tu en as au moins pour 2H30 de route.

Merde ... je ne pouvais pas mettre tant de temps pour voir ma ma femme et mon enfant.

- Bien sûr, je vous vois quand j'arrive. Dis-je en mettant fin à l'appel.

Tout le chemin vers l'hôpital je pensais à la façon de la situation aurait pu être différente si je n'avais pas couché avec Lauren.

Je serai déjà à l'hôpital avec ma femme alors qu'elle avait besoin de moi ... et non pas après trois heures de route.

_Elle ne serait pas dans cet hôpital si tu ne lui avais pas causer tant de stress._

_Si elle perd le bébé ... ce sera de ta faute._

Je repoussais ces pensées de mon esprit. J'avais besoin de rester positif et de voir ce qui se passait avec Bella et le bébé quand j'arriverai. Sept mois, c'était trop tôt ... tout en roulant je priais pour mon fils ou ma fille.

_Dieu ... Je sais que je suis loin d'être votre personne préférée en ce moment ... mais s'il vous plaît ne punissez pas notre bébé parce que je suis une grande gueule. Je ne mérite pas d'être père ... mais ma femme est née pour être une mère ... et elle mérite cette bénédiction. Je vous en supplie ... faites que tout se passe bien._

Lorsque j'arrivais finalement à l'hôpital, je n'envoyais pas de message à Charlie comme il me l'avait demandé. Je ne pouvais que penser à ce qui était arrivé à Bella.

Je me dirigeais donc vers l'accueil à l'entrée principale de l'hôpital parce que je ne savais pas si Bella était encore aux urgence ou non.

Ils me dirent qu'elle avait été transféré en salle d'accouchement car le travail avait commencé. Mis à part son numéro de chambre, ils ne purent me donner d'autres informations.

Rien n'aurait pu me préparer à ce que je vis par la fenêtre de sa chambre avant que je n'entre. Bella était couchée dans le lit d'hôpital, frottant son ventre gonflé d'une seule main ... alors que ce putain de _Riley_ ... était assis dans le fauteuil à côté d'elle ... lui tenant l'autre main!

La colère s'empara de moi, et alors que je m'apprêtais à mettre ma main sur la poignée, prêt à entrer, je sentis une main forte se poser sur mon épaule.

- Je me calmerai avant d'entrer dans cette pièce si j'étais toi mon garçon. Sinon je me verrai obliger de te botter le cul si tu entres dans cette pièce et que tu contraries ma fille et mon petit-fils ...tu dois le faire. Me dit Charlie.

- C'est quoi ce bordel, pourquoi est - il ici? Je suis le père de ce bébé! Il n'est rien pour eux, il n'a pas le droit d'être ici!

- Écoutes minable ... tu as de la chance que j'ai pris la peine de t'appeler. Bella ne veux pas de toi ici! La seule raison pour laquelle je t'ai appelé c'est parce que en tant que père, je voudrai savoir ... mais je peux toujours changer d'avis et te demander de partir. Je t'avais demandé de m'envoyer un message lorsque tu arriverais, parce que je voulais préparer Bells à ta venue ... elle ne peut pas être bouleversée en ce moment. Alors ... je vais te demander ... peux-tu aller là-bas et te calmer? Si tu vas l'ennuyer je te mettrai moi-même dehors!

Je soupirais de frustration et fis un geste vers la chambre, ignorant Charlie. Il m'attrapa alors par le col de la chemise, me tira loin de la porte et me claqua contre le mur derrière nous.

- Putain, tu penses que c'est un jeu? C'est ma fille là-dedans! Elle a peur et Riley est son ami. Il restera ici aussi longtemps qu'elle le voudra. Et tu n'entreras pas dans cette chambre avant que je te le dise! Me comprends-tu? Tout ce que je prends en compte c'est elle et le bébé! Si quelque chose leur arrive à cause de ta stupidité et de tes actions, je te tuerai! Tu n'entreras pas dans cette chambre tant que je n'aurai pas ta parole que tu ne te mettras pas en colère, et pas avant que je lui ai expliqué pourquoi je t'ai appelé.

Je hochais la tête, parce que honnêtement, Charlie me faisait peur ... et je n'avais jamais eu peur de cet homme de ma vie.

- Maintenant ... vas-tu entrer et te tenir convenablement?

- Oui monsieur.

- Bon ... Je reviens tout de suite. dit-il en me relâchant, puis il entra dans la chambre.

Je me promenais dans le couloir pendant une vingtaine de minutes avant de Riley ne sorte de la chambre.

- Oh, bonjour Edward . C' est agréable de te revoir. Sourit-il.

- Puis-je entrer ou non? Dis-je. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à plaisanter avec ce salaud.

- Je ne peux pas prendre cette décision. C'est à elle de le faire. A ta place je resterai ici et je serai un bon petit garçon jusqu'à ce qu'il te donne le feu vert. Tu vois ma belle a du mal avec le fait que tu sois là. Alors ...ça n'a pas l'air très bon pour toi. Dit-il ironiquement.

- Putain, Arrêtes de l'appeler comme ça! Elle n'est pas ta belle! Dis-je bouillonnant.

- Oh mais si elle l'est . Elle est si douce . Je ne me lasse jamais de sa compagnie. J'aime vraiment être près d'elle ... il y a beaucoup d' ... avantages à notre ... amitié .

Ma colère allait atteindre l'ébullition très rapidement. Je m'étais calmé ... mais si cet enculé insinuait ce à quoi je pensais ... j'allais perdre mon calme rapidement.

Si il couchait avec Bella ... alors que mon bébé était à l'intérieur d'elle ... par l'enfer, il allait le payer!

A ce moment la porte de la chambre de Bella s'ouvrit à nouveau et Charlie sortit.

- Est-ce que ça va ici? Demanda-t-il en nous regardant Riley et moi.

- Bien sûr Charlie. J'allais juste chercher de l'eau pour Bell et je disais bonne chance à Edward. Dit-il en me tapotant sur l'épaule, puis il se dirigea vers le couloir.

Que faisait-il?

Une partie de moi voulait dire à Charlie ce qu'il venait de me dire et ce que cela impliquait, mais l'autre partie savait que Charlie ne me croirait probablement pas.

Au lieu de cela, je demandais des nouvelles de ma femme.

- Puis-je les voir s'il vous plaît? Demandais-je.

- Oui ... mais je t'avertis, elle n'est pas contente après moi et elle ne veut toujours pas de toi ici. Si elle te demande de partir, tu partiras ... n'est-ce pas?

Je hochais la tête et le suivis dans la chambre.

- Salut. Dit Bella à voix basse.

- Salut. Répondis-je maladroitement. Elle était encore si belle ... même après tout le stress que je lui avais fait subir.

- Tes cheveux ont poussé. Dis-je.

Elle tapota ses cheveux et me répondit :

- Ouais ... tu sais bien mes cheveux poussent vite. Je suis sûr qu'ils ne ressemblent à rien en ce moment.

- Non, ils sont beau ... tu es belle ... toujours.

Bella rougit tandis que Charlie se racla la gorge.

- Désolé. Murmurais-je.

- Es-tu vraiment venu ici pour parler de mes cheveux Edward? Demanda-t-elle.

J'allais lui dire que j'étais venu ici parce que je voulais être là pour mon enfant ... et pour elle ... quand Riley rentra dans la chambre avec l'eau.

- J'ai de l'eau froide pour la ravissante patiente. Dit-il en passant devant moi pour se diriger vers Bella.

Il hocha la tête dans ma direction.

- Salut Edward, comment vas-tu? Demanda-t-il heureux.

Il embrassa ensuite ma femme sur le front et lui donna de l'eau avant de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil à côté d'elle reprenant sa main dans la sienne ... à nouveau.

Cela n'échappa pas à mon attention que quand il fit cela, Bella et Charlie froncèrent les sourcils et qu'elle retira doucement sa main et l'éloigna.

Je fulminais.

Riley essaya de paraître innocent alors que Bella se tournait vers lui.

- Tu sais que ça va l'énerver ... alors ne le fais pas.

Puis elle lui caressa la main et dit:

- Je sais que tu veux bien faire ... mais s'il te plaît ... pas maintenant, d'accord?

Il hocha la tête et se pencha pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille qui la fit rougir. J'étais plus qu'en colère maintenant. Ce connard essayait volontairement de me faire sortir de mes gonds!

- Putain, pourrais-tu t'éloigner d'elle? Elle n'a pas besoin de toi dans son espace personnel! Apprends certaines limites connard! Criais-je.

- Edward, avons-nous besoin d'un tête à tête à l'extérieur? Me mit en garde Charlie.

Je secouais la tête.

- Alors calmes-toi.

C'est à ce moment que le médecin de Bella entra dans la chambre. Du moins, je supposais qu'il était son médecin.

- Dr Maximos, Dieu merci. Pouvez-vous s'il vous plaît nous dire ce qui se passe? Supplia Charlie.

- Mlle Swan, comme vous le savez, vous avez eu des contractions, mais nous avons réussi à les arrêter.

Je l'interrompis parce que la façon dont il l'avait appelé m'énerva.

- C'est Cullen, son nom est Mme Cullen. Répondis-je au médecin.

Il regarda Bella confus. Super ... putain elle lui avait dit de l'appeler Swan.

- Edward, vas-tu arrêter? C'est ridicule ...Puis elle cessa de parler et serra son ventre.

Le Dr Maximos l'examina et lui demanda comment elle se sentait.

- Je vais très bien. Ce n'était pas une douleur importante.

Le médecin se tourna vers moi.

- Qui êtes-vous? Si vous devez bouleverser mon patient, je vais devoir vous demander de partir.

- S'il vous plaît, non ... Je vais me taire. Je suis le père.

Il hocha la tête et se tourna vers Bella.

- Comme je le disais, nous avons pu arrêter les contractions. Mais je pense que vous aller devoir rester aliter pour le restant de votre grossesse et aussi ... pas de stress. Dit-il en s'adressant directement à moi quand il prononça ces deux derniers mots.

- Etes-vous sûr qu'il soit nécessaire que je reste allongée tout le temps? Ma date d'accouchement n'est pas prévue avant le 5 mai Dr Maximos. Dit Bella.

- Miss Swan, je suis désolé de le dire ... mais il est tout à fait possible que vous puissiez perdre ce bébé. Je vous connais et je vous ai expliqué que les choses pourraient être difficiles ... mais je vous assure ... je ne vous demanderai pas de rester alitée si je n'étais pas absolument certain que ce soit nécessaire.

Bella se frotta le ventre avec tendresse et lui dit:

- Bien sûr, je vais suivre vos instructions à la lettre. Je ferai tout pour garder mon bébé en toute sécurité.

J'aurais voulu être le seul à ses côtés pour la réconforter.

Charlie dit alors au Dr Maximos :

- Ce ne sera pas un problème docteur. Bells a un excellent réseau de soutien à la maison et nous ferons en sorte qu'elle suive les instructions.

- Absolument. Ajouta Riley en prenant à nouveau la main de Bella.

Je me retrouvais à prendre de profondes inspirations pour me calmer. Je ne voulais vraiment pas bouleverser Bella plus que je l'avais déjà fait.

Le médecin expliqua qu'ils allaient garder Bella à l'hôpital jusqu'à demain pour observation ... juste pour être sûr.

Après que le médecin fut parti Bella commença à s'assoupir tandis que nous restions assis là tranquillement. Charlie rompit le silence.

- Je meurs de faim. J'ai été si inquiet que je n'ai pas mangé de toute la journée. Laissons Bella se reposer et descendons à la cafétéria pour manger un morceau, voulez-vous Riley?

Puis il me regarda et dit.

- Edward ... maintenant que tu sais que tout va bien ... je pense qu'il est temps que tu partes.

Je n'avais pas envie de partir.

Riley commença à parler avant que je n'ai eu la chance de dire quoi que ce soit.

- Eh bien Charlie ... pourquoi ne laisserions nous pas Edward nous attendre ici pendant que nous allons chercher quelque chose à manger? De cette façon ... Bells ne sera pas toute seule si elle se réveille pendant que nous sommes partis. Il pourra partir tout de suite après.

C'est quoi ce bordel?

Il n'avait pas arrêté de me répéter à quel point il était proche d'elle depuis que j'étais arrivé et maintenant il essayait de m'aider? Ce gars était bipolaire ou quoi?

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée Riley? Interrogea Charlie sceptique.

- Oui, il sait ce qui arrivera si il la dérange ... alors je pense qu'il peut se contrôler. Tu le peux Edward? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui je peux.

Je ne voulais pas de lui pour m'aider.

Charlie me jeta un regard d'avertissement, puis ils quittèrent la chambre.

Je pris place à côté d'elle dans le fauteuil que Riley avait abandonné. Je saisis la main de Bella dans la mienne et la regardait pendant qu'elle dormait.

Ses yeux étaient vaguement ouverts.

- Où sont mon père et Riley?

- Ils sont allés chercher quelque chose à manger. Riley semble ... gentil_._ Dis-je.

Elle n'avait pas retiré sa main de la mienne.

- Edward ... s'il te plaît. Je suis si fatiguée. Riley est juste un ami. Il sait que je ne veux rien de plus de lui. Je t'ai connu toute ma vie ... et si je ne peux même pas te rendre heureux ... comment pourrais-je rendre quelqu'un d'autre heureux? Elle marmonnait mais je compris chacun de ses mots.

Ses yeux se refermèrent, et elle s'endormit une fois de plus.

Était-ce ce qu'elle pensait?

L'avais-je tellement blessée que maintenant elle avait ce point de vue imparfait d'elle-même?

J'étais vraiment un monstre.

Mes yeux se posèrent sur son ventre et mon cœur eut mal.

Je me demandais ce que c'était que de se sentir le bébé bouger ... j'avais tout manqué. Je ne méritais pas d'être le père de cet enfant innocent.

Alors que j'embrassais sa main et réalisais à quel point elle était vraiment fragile en ce moment ... Je sus ce que j'avais à faire.

Mes moments de clarté en ce moment étaient rares en raison de la consommation d'alcool ... mais ma prise de conscience actuelle était bien présente ...

Je ne voulais pas que Bella perde notre bébé.

J'avais mis trop de pression sur elle et notre enfant.

Bella était encore plus mal à cause des choses que je lui avais faites.

Je l'aimais plus que je ne l'avais aimé.

Mais si vous aimez vraiment quelque chose ou quelqu'un, vous devez être capable de lui redonner sa liberté.

C'est alors que je réalisais.

Je l'aimais assez ... pour la laisser partir.

Les larmes mouillèrent mes yeux alors que je laissais sa main et me concentrais sur son ventre gonflé, où se trouvait notre enfant. Je plaçais mes mains dessus et le frottais légèrement.

Alors que j'embrassais doucement son ventre, je me mis à parler à mon enfant pour la première fois.

- Salut bébé, c'est papa . J'ai quelques petites choses à te dire et puis je vais sortir d'ici. Je veux juste que tu saches que je vous aime toi et ta maman plus que tout dans ce monde. Je sais que j'ai une drôle de façon de le montrer ... mais je te jure que c'est vrai.

Je ravalais mes sanglots et continuais.

- Tu ne vas pas probablement pas comprendre cela ... mais c'est pour le mieux. J'espère que tu ne me détesteras pas ... mais si j'étais toi ... je le ferai. Je n'ai pas traité très bien ta maman et j'en suis désolé mon petit. Mais j'ai besoin de partir ... de partir loin de toi et de ta maman, je ne peux pas vous faire de mal plus longtemps.

- J'espère qu'un jour il nous sera possible d'être ensemble ... mais ce ne sera pas faisable tant que je n'aurai pas montré à ta maman que je suis un homme meilleur. Rappelles-toi que nous te voulions ... si fort et peu importe ce que tu penses ... tu as été créé par amour. Je prie pour qu'un jour je puisse faire partie de ta vie et être le père que tu mérites ... mais en attendant ... s'il te plaît gardes ta maman en sécurité et je sais que vous deux détenaient la clé de mon cœur. Je veillerai à ce que ta maman ait tout l'argent dont elle a besoin pour que tu ne manques de rien.

Je plaçais un baiser au milieu de son ventre.

- Je t'aime tellement mon bébé.

J'essuyais les larmes de mes yeux.

- Bella, je t'aimerai jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. S'il te plaît pardonnes-moi pour tout, même si je ne le mérite pas. Je vais te laisser partir maintenant ... tu mérites d'être libre ... et heureuse . Je t'aime ma chérie ... et pour ce que ça vaut ... sache que je suis sincèrement désolé pour tout le mal que je t'ai causé à toi et à notre bébé. Je sais que j'aurais du le dire avant aujourd'hui ... mais mieux vaut tard que jamais ... pas vrai?

Toi et notre enfant n'aurez pas à vous soucier de quoi que ce soit financièrement ... Je vais m'occuper de tout. Je veux que vous soyez heureux.

Je suis désolé, je suis un putain de lâche de te dire cela pendant que tu dors ... mais je sais que tu préfères les actions aux mots. Je pense que te laisser partir est le meilleur moyen de te montrer à quel point je suis vraiment désolé.

Alors que je lui faisais un dernier baiser sur le front et que je frottais doucement son ventre, je sentis ma main bouger. Mon bébé donnait des coups de pied et rien ne pu arrêter les larmes qui coulaient de mes yeux.

A seize ans, quand nous nous étions fait des promesses sur notre avenir ... pas une seule fois je n'avais pensé que je tromperai l'amour de ma vie ... où que je boirai tellement que je n'aurai plus aucun contrôle.

Pourquoi avais-je fait cela?

Ce n'était pas la faute de Bella ... c'était la mienne .

Entièrement la mienne !

Comment avais-je pu la blesser ainsi? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec moi?

Je devais sortir d'ici ... si je ne partais pas maintenant ... je ne serai jamais capable de partir ... et si je restais ... Je les détruirai.

Je retirais ma main du ventre de Bella et pressais les paumes de mes mains sur mes yeux pour forcer les larmes à s'arrêter.

Je devais le faire ... Je devais sortir de cette chambre.

Ils méritaient mieux que moi.

Je me retournais donc pour partir.

Je fus surpris de voir Charlie debout dans la chambre, et j'aurais juré le voir essuyer une larme de son œil.

- Tu pars? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui. Dis-je en quittant la chambre.

Je croisais Riley dans le couloir.

- Tu pars déjà? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire arrogant.

Je réussis à garder mon sang-froid.

- Puis-je te parler une minute?

Il se moqua et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Cela devrait aller, que veux-tu Cullen ? Ricana-t-il.

- Je ne te le dirai qu'une fois. Si jamais tu lui fais du mal ... ou à mon enfant ... je te ferai regretter d'être né.

Il roula des yeux et se mit à rire.

- Putain je suis sérieux. Je vais rentrer à la maison et signer les papiers du divorce. Je vais demander à M. Jenks de te les faire parvenir demain matin à la première heure. Elle aura tout ce qu'elle a demandé ... en fait, elle peut tout avoir. Je m'en fiche ... je ne conteste rien.

Il se tenait là, à me regarder l'air béat alors que je me détournais de lui pour quitter l'hôpital.

Il était temps de rentrer à la maison.

J'allais faire ce que j'avais promis.

Signer les papiers.

Appeler Jenks et lui demander de les amener au bureau de Riley demain à la première heure.

Ensuite, ce serait mon vieux copain Jack Daniels et moi ... je boirai pour oublier.

C'était tout ce qu'il me restait aujourd'hui ... rien d'autre n'importait.

Sur le chemin du retour je ne mis pas de musique. C'était moi, seul avec mes pensées ... ce qui n'était pas une bonne chose ces jours-ci.

J'avais tout bousillé, et en les laissant partir, je faisais la meilleure chose pour mon enfant et pour Bella.

Ils méritaient d'être heureux et ils ne trouveraient jamais le bonheur avec moi.

Je le savais maintenant.

Sur la route je décidais de m'arrêter dans une église où je savais qu'ils tenaient des réunions pour les Alcooliques Anonymes. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à y entrer

Alors que j'étais assis dehors sur les marches, je rencontrais un gars, il me dit cependant qu'il allait m'aider, mais que je n'étais pas encore prêt.

Il avait raison ... dans mon esprit ... Je ne voyais toujours pas vu ma consommation d'alcool comme un problème.

Oui ... j'avais tout perdu ... mais ce n'était toujours pas un problème ... Je pouvais m'arrêter quand je voulais .

Dans mon esprit, la réponse était simple ... Je ne voulais pas m'arrêter.

En rentrant je signais les papiers du divorce et pris mon premier verre depuis la veille.

C'en était fait.

Bella avait déjà signé ... dès que tout serait déposé ... Bella ne serait officiellement plus ma femme.

M'asseyant sur le canapé avec mon verre dans ma main, je fermais les yeux et pensais aux meilleurs moments de ma vie.

Je voulais échapper à ce monde ... où les choses étaient bonnes et pures ... alors je laissais l'alcool m'emmener là-bas.

**Eh bien si vous êtes comme moi ce chapitre n'a pas du vous laisser insensible.**

**Alors allez-y de vos commentaires...**

**A très vite.**

**Chris**


	20. Chapitre 19

_**Merci à :calimero59, littleangelordevil93, ptitcoeurfragile, deby14880, kikiniou, choupinette, lea228, MortalFlower, bellaeva, mlca66, sand91, vanina63, acoco, zouzoute, kristen590, Linou2701, edwardbellaamour, farah, love-lov-edward, natacha77, twilight578**_

_**jus – BlueLagOon- Londonienne : Désolée pour les larmes, mais c'est vrai que c'était émouvant.**_

_**lucie : Merci, merci. Ca c'est la surprise...en tout cas elle est bien enceinte. De qui ? Je sais je suis sadique. A très vite.**_

_**Manon : merci beaucoup, mais tout le mérite en revient à edwardandbellabelong2gether. Je crains de ne pouvoir exaucer ton vœu, le chapitre suivant ne sera certes pas aussi émouvant mais il ne sera pour autant joyeux. A très vite.**_

_**Aelita48 : Entièrement d'accord avec toi. Bises**_

_**: Tout d'abord merci pour ta très gentille review qui m'a fait énormément plaisir. Alors je te rassure de suite : elle était très agréable à lire et je n'en n'avais jamais eu d'aussi longue. Pour ce qui est de la suite, le divorce sera bien prononcé, Edward va essayer de se reprendre en main, quant à Riley...eh bien tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises. A très vite. Bises.**_

_**LuneBlanche : Eh oui, on change un peu d'avis et on a un peu plus pitié de notre Edward.**_

_**Frimousse30 : Je pense tout comme toi. Pour ce qui est de Riley, as-tu raison ou non ? Surprise. Tu le sauras bientôt. Bises.**_

**Chapitre 19 :** **Tout ce dont j'avais besoin était mon bébé.**

**BPOV**

_**Dimanche 15 Février 2009**_

_Je regardais le test de grossesse positif. Je ne pouvais pas attendre qu'Edward rentre à la maison pour lui dire._

_Je ne savais pas encore comment j'allais lui annoncer cette merveilleuse nouvelle. Nous attendions depuis si longtemps que je voulais lui annoncer d'une manière spéciale._

_Cependant, mon excitation pris le dessus dès qu'il franchit la porte et je m'écriais:_

_- Je suis enceinte!_

_- Bébé tu es sérieuse? Ne plaisantes avec moi maintenant! _

_Les larmes coulaient sur mon visage quand je lui montrais le test. _

_- Oh mon dieu! C'est incroyable ... tu es incroyable! _

_Il me pris dans ses bras et me fit tournoiller, cependant comme cela n'était pas bon ni pour notre bébé ni pour moi, il me déposa rapidement sur le canapé._

_Soudain, je n'étais plus sur le canapé de notre maison. J'étais de retour à l'hôpital dans la salle d'accouchement._

_Edward était assis à côté de moi dans le lit et nous regardions notre petit avec amour et dévotion. _

_- Notre bébé est parfait. Murmura Edward en pressant ses lèvres sur mon front._

_La scène changea à nouveau et je me trouvais dans une chambre d'hôpital où Edward était avec Lauren ... regardant vers_ leur _bébé._

_Je sentis une main douce toucher mon épaule. Je me tournais et je vis une femme marcher dans le couloir de l'hôpital. De dos, elle ressemblait à ma mère ... mais ce n'était pas possible._

_- Maman! Est-ce toi? Attends!_

_Je la trouvais assise dans la salle d'attente. Je savais que c'était ma mère, elle me regardait avec un doux sourire, comme elle le faisait toujours quand j'étais blessée ou bouleversée._

_Elle tapota le siège à côté d'elle._

_- Viens t'asseoir avec moi._

_- Maman, que fais-tu ici? Tu es ... morte. Dis-je en commençant à pleurer. _

_- Oh chérie, c'est juste un rêve ... tu rêves. Apparemment, tu avais besoin de moi, donc me voici dans ton rêve. _

_Elle m'enveloppa de son bras tandis que je pleurais._

_- Je ne sais pas quoi faire maman. J'aime Edward, mais il m'a fait si mal. C'est vraiment fini entre nous. Que vais-je faire? Comment vais-je être une maman? Tu n'es pas ici pour me dire comment faire cela. J'ai tellement peur que je vais tout louper avec mon bébé. Ce n'était pas censé se passer de cette façon! Tu étais censée être là! Edward et moi étions censés être ensemble et aimer notre bébé. J'ai eu cette vision de la façon dont nous célébrions la nouvelle au sujet de notre bébé ... et puis le jour où notre bébé est arrivé ...mais cela ne m'arrivera jamais ..._

_Maman posa ses lèvres doucement sur mon front avant de parler._

_- Chérie, tout va bien se passer. Cela se passera de la façon dont ça doit se passer ... tu as ma parole._

_Durant une minute je fus en colère contre elle._

_- Veux-tu dire qu'Edward devait me tromper? Comment peux-tu dire ça maman? _

_- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ma chérie. Pourquoi sautes-tu toujours aux conclusions? Tout ce que je voulais dire, c'est que tout va bien se passer. Tout ce qui est arrivé a fait de toi une femme plus forte. Tu seras une mère extraordinaire ... avec ou sans Edward ... et tu n'auras sûrement pas besoin de moi. Écoutes ton cœur bébé et tout ira bien._

_- Mais maman ... rien ne va ... ma vie ne devrait pas être ainsi... _

_- Chérie, tu n'as pas encore réalisé? Les choses se révèlent rarement être ce que nous pensions. Ce n'est pas parce que les choses ne se passent pas comme nous l'avions prévu ... que forcement ça n'ira pas. Parfois les choses ... finissent encore mieux que ce qu'elles étaient avant. _

_- Je ne vois pas comment ce serait possible maman. _

_- Tu verras chérie, tu verras. Je dois y aller maintenant. Je t'aime ... dis à ton père que je l'aime toujours ... et qu'il a besoin d'avoir des rendez-vous maintenant._

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent et je vis Edward assis dans le fauteuil à côté de mon lit ... me tenant la main. Je n'avais pas l'énergie de la retirer ... en plus c'était agréable.

J'étais encore très fatiguée. Il commença à me parler de Riley ... et je marmonnais quelque chose au sujet de Riley comme quoi il n'était que mon ami, parce que si je ne pouvais rendre mon mari et meilleur ami depuis 20 ans heureux ... alors je ne pourrai pas rendre quelqu'un d'autre heureux.

Le sommeil me dévora une fois de plus.

_Je pouvais entendre la voix d'Edward, mais je ne le trouvais pas._

_- Salut bébé, c'est papa ... Je t' aime toi et ta maman plus que tout dans ce monde ... J'espère que tu ne me détesteras pas ... Je n'ai pas traité très bien ta maman et j'en suis désolé mon petit ... S'il te plaît pardonnes-moi pour tout, même si je ne le mérite pas. Je vais te laisser partir maintenant ... tu mérites d'être libre ... et heureuse. Je t'aime ma chérie ... et pour ce que ça vaut ... Je suis tellement désolé pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait à toi et à notre bébé. _

_Tout sonnait pêle-mêle ... et je savais que je n'entendais pas tout._

_Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas le voir?_

_Où était-il?_

_Puis il y eut un silence._

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent et je vis mon père assoupi dans le fauteuil à côté de moi.

Bien sûr, tout cela était un rêve .

Je me rappelais tout ... mes rêves sur la façon dont je voulais que les choses soient entre Edward et moi ... avoir parlé à ma mère ... et enfin entendre la voix d'Edward.

Les choses qu'il avait dit dans mon rêve ... Je voulais qu'elles soient vraies. J'aurai voulu de tout mon cœur qu'il l'ait dit.

S'il m'avait dit quelque chose comme ça pour de vrai, alors j'aurais su qu'il pouvait y avoir un certain espoir pour lui ... au moins d'être un père pour notre bébé.

Je me tournais pour regarder mon père. Il était encore bel homme et je repensais à ce que maman avait dit dans mon rêve. Il y avait une infirmière ici à l'hôpital, Sue Clearwater qui semblait s'intéresser à lui.

Je souris en pensant à leur arranger quelque chose.

Quand on parle du loup, Sue choisit ce moment pour entrer dans ma chambre.

- Pourquoi ce grand sourire sur votre visage Bella? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oh, rien ... je pensais. Alors dites-moi Sue, êtes-vous célibataire?

- En fait, je suis ... mon mari est décédé il y a trois ans.

- Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû vous demander ça.

- Non, ça va Bella ... c'était il y a quelque temps. Il me manque ... c'était un homme bon ... mais la vie continue. C'est ce qu'il voudrait.

Je hochais la tête.

- Mon service est bientôt terminé et je voulais juste m'assurez que vous étiez prête pour la nuit. Dites à votre père que je le salue, d'accord? Dit-elle en souriant.

- Bien sûr, merci pour tout Sue. Vous avez été formidable.

Elle me caressa le bras et dit.

- Si je ne vous vois pas demain ... prenez soin de ce bébé.

Après cela elle quitta ma chambre.

Papa ouvrit un œil et me regarda, montrant qu'il avait été réveillé par mon échange avec Sue.

- Est-elle partie? Murmura-t-il.

- Oui, tu l'évites? Dis-je en riant.

- Hey, elle me fait peur. Elle me regarde comme si j'étais quelque chose à manger. Je ne suis pas un morceau de viande. Je suis une personne ... avec des sentiments. Je ne veux pas être utilisé juste pour mon corps. Dit-il d'une voix maladroite.

Je me mis à rire ... un rire profond... jovial. Je n'avais pas ri ainsi depuis très longtemps.

- Tu es incroyable papa. Veux-tu sortir avec elle? Lui demandais-je.

- Bells, je ne vais rencontrer personne ... pas tout de suite. Je ne suis pas prêt, et tu as besoin de moi.

- Pour info, maman est partie depuis près de sept ans ... elle voudrait que tu refasses ta vie. Je pense que tu devrais vraiment sortir avec Sue. Tu as juste besoin de lui montrer que tu es plus qu'un morceau de viande.

- Hé, ne te moque pas d'un pas vieil homme.

- Où est Riley? Demandais-je.

- Je ne sais pas. Il s'est arrêté pour aller aux toilettes en revenant de la cafétéria et il n'est pas encore revenu. Il a probablement reçu un appel ou quelque chose concernant le travail. Tu sais combien sont occupés les avocats.

Je hochais la tête. Je savais que Riley était toujours occupé. Il devait constamment prendre des appels téléphoniques et partir de façon inattendue en raison de son travail.

J'étais un peu énervée après lui à cause de l'attitude qu'il avait eu plus tôt, quand Edward était dans la chambre. Je savais ce qu'il faisait ... il essayait de mettre mon mari en colère.

Oui ... Edward méritait d'être jaloux ... mais un concours d'idiots entre eux était la dernière chose dont j'avais besoin.

Charlie brisa le silence.

- Bells, je dois te parler ... d'Edward.

- Que se passe-t-il avec lui papa?

Pourquoi voulait-il me parler d'Edward? Je croyais que tout avait déjà été dit.

- Il y a quelque chose que je pense que tu devrais savoir ... plus tôt, quand tu dormais ...

Riley entra dans la chambre avec excitation et interrompit mon père.

- Bella! J'ai d'excellentes nouvelles! Edward est d'accord pour signer les papiers!

_- _Quoi? Nous demandâmes avec Charlie en état de choc.

- C'est ce qui m'a pris si longtemps. J'ai rencontré Edward alors qu'il partait et il m'a dit qu'il rentrait chez lui pour signer les papiers ... et Bells, il te donne tout ce que tu veux. Il ne conteste plus rien.

Pour une raison quelconque, j'aurai pensé que cela me rendrait plus heureuse que je ne l'étais.

Pourquoi cela me rendait-il amère? C'était ce que je voulais ... non? Me débarrasser d'Edward ... de sa tricherie ... de ses mensonges ... de ses paroles blessantes.

Mais je me sentais vide ... il renonçait à nous. Tout le temps ou nous avions tout fait pour que je tombe enceinte, et il ne voulait même pas de nous .

- C'est génial! Dis-je en essayant de paraître excitée.

J'aurai du me sentir heureuse ... et peut-être le serai-je demain ... mais pour le moment ... je me sentais extrêmement triste de constater que dans peu de temps ... je ne serai plus ... Mme Edward Cullen ... et mon bébé n'aurait pas de père.

_**Lundi Février 16, 2009: 25 ans**_

Aujourd'hui je sortais de l'hôpital et je devais rester aliter.

Malgré les réticences de Charlie à aller à un rendez-vous avec Sue, j'avais obtenu son numéro de téléphone par l'une des infirmières,et je leur avais demandé de lui donner le mien.

Il méritait un peu de bonheur et d'amitié qui ne tournait pas autour de sa fille enceinte.

L'un de nous devrait avoir une vie amoureuse.

Papa m'avait aidé à monter dans ma chambre et m'avait dit que Riley viendrait pour le dîner afin de me montrer les papiers du divorce signés.

Il était allé personnellement les chercher chez Edward ce matin. Il avait signé comme promis.

Je me sentais mieux aujourd'hui parce que je savais que j'avais besoin de ce nouveau départ, sans un mari qui me trompe. Nous avions besoin d'aller chacun de notre côté et de découvrir qui nous étions l'un sans l'autre.

Ce serait bon pour nous trois ... mon enfant n'avait pas besoin d'un père alcoolique avec des accès de colère.

Nous avions rédigé dans les papiers qu'Edward aurait à payer une pension alimentaire et qu'il ne verrait pas le bébé seul ...tant qu'il n'aurait pas reprit le contrôle de sa vie ... et que lorsqu'il serait sobre alors il pourrait le voir seul.

Je craignais qu'il ne soit trop ivre pour occuper un emploi ou même pour en trouver un. Mais, je savais qu'il ne dérogerait jamais au paiement de la pension alimentaire pour son enfant. Par ailleurs, les comptes allaient être dégelés et nous aurions accès à notre argent.

Autant je ne voulais pas dépendre de son argent, autant je savais que c'était une nécessité en ce moment et j'avais besoin de penser à mon bébé.

Une fois les comptes débloqués, Victoria s'arrangerait pour qu'Edward m'en verse la moitié sur un compte à mon seul nom.

L'argent ne serait plus un problème ... mais je serai toujours une mère célibataire.

Bien que j'avais le sentiment que Riley voulait faire quelque chose pour changer cela.

Mais tout ce que je voulais de lui en ce moment c'était son amitié ... mais ... est-ce que quelque chose de plus serait possible avec lui ?

J'espérais que les choses ne se passeraient pas mal ce soir. Il avait essayé de m'embrasser la nuit dernière à l'hôpital et j'avais refusé.

**Flashback**

**Papa était allé prendre un café pour Riley et lui. **

**Il m'expliquait combien il était heureux que le divorce soit prononcé entre Edward et moi. Il mentionna également qu'il espérait que cela signifierait que j'accepterai un rendez-vous avec lui.**

**Je lui rappelais que je devais restée allongée jusqu'à l'arrivée du bébé.**

**- Ce n'est pas grave, on peut dîner et regarder des films dans ta chambre jusqu'à ce que tu accouches. Ensuite, tu pourras sortir avec moi pour de vrai. **

**Avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il s'installa à côté de moi dans le lit et pressa ses lèvres sur les miennes. **

**Au début, je pensais que c'était un baiser amical, mais ensuite je sentis sa langue demander l'accès à ma bouche et je me retirais. **

**- Que fais-tu? **

**- Je suis désolé ... je voulais juste t'embrasser Bella. Je suis fou de toi. Dit-il doucement.**

**Je détestais lui faire du mal ... mais je n'étais pas prête pour cela ... pas maintenant. Honnêtement, je ne savais pas si je le serai un jour ... mais certainement pas maintenant.**

**Surtout pendant que j'étais enceinte ... du bébé d'Edward ... qui ne se sentait pas bien du tout.**

**- Riley, je suis désolée ... je ne peux pas le faire maintenant. Tu me plais vraiment ... et je tiens à toi tellement. Tu as été incroyable pour moi! ... Mais je ne veux pas commencer quelque chose comme ça avec toi ... pas tout de suite ... pas tant que je suis enceinte de quelqu'un d'autre. Ca me paraîtrait bizarre ... s'il te plaît dis-moi que tu comprends et que tu ne me détestes pas. **

**Il m'embrassa sur le front et dit:**

**- Bien sûr, je ne t'en veux pas. Je ne pourrai jamais te détester ma belle. Je t'aime profondément ... et je te l'ai dit avant ... je suis très patient ... et persistant. Je vais te montrer que je peux prendre soin de toi ... et le moment venu ... tu sauras. Je suis désolé d'avoir outrepassé mes limites. Tu es tout simplement magnifique et étonnante. Je pourrai me perdre dans tes yeux. Je veux que tu saches ce que c'est vraiment que d'être aimé. **

**Les choses m'avaient paru bizarres la nuit dernière avant qu'il ne quitte l'hôpital, mais Riley avait agi comme si tout allait bien.**

**Flashback Fin**

Quand Riley arriva je fus heureuse de constater que rien n'avait changé. Il avait apporté des pizzas et nous nous assîmes dans ma chambre pour manger tout en regardant les rediffusions de Friends .

C'était une belle nuit et quand Charlie s'excusa pour aller se coucher, Riley se mit assis sur le bord de mon lit et me montra les papiers du divorce signés.

Cela semblait surréaliste ... il les déposeraient demain.

J'étais officiellement Bella Swan.

_**Mardi Février 24, 2009: 25 ans**_

Redevenir Bella Swan n'était pas aussi facile qu'on pouvait le croire ... surtout lorsque vous étiez confinée dans votre lit.

Alice, Rose et Esme devaient venir me voir aujourd'hui. Elles devaient également m'apporter quelques affaires que je n'avais pas récupéré en partant de la maison.

Ali m'avait dit que Edward ne répondait pas à ses appels ... puis un jour il l'avait appelée et elle l'avait raté. Il lui avait laissé un message disant qu'il avait laissé la clé sous le paillasson et lui demandait si elle et Jasper pourraient s'occuper de la vente de la maison.

Dans les papiers de divorce, il avait accepté de vendre la maison et de me donner la moitié de la somme.

Mais il avait dit à Alice qu'il me laissait tout l'argent parce qu'il ne le voulait pas.

Edward et moi devions nous voir pour la signature définitive des papiers, mais Ali et Jasper s'occupaient du reste. Il leur avait dit de se débarrasser de tout ce que je ne voulais pas.

Alice me dit que les seules choses qu'il avait prises étaient des albums photos et des vêtements .

Je leur avait dit que tout ce que je voulais étaient les choses qui m'appartenaient et elles me les emballèrent. Elles devaient me les amener aujourd'hui. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett et Rose s'étaient rendus à la maison le week-end passé pour les aider à nettoyer.

Personne ne savait où était Edward ... mais ils pensaient qu'il avait prit un appartement ou un hôtel quelque part à Seattle.

J'essayais de ne pas me préoccuper de où il était, ni de ce qu'il faisait ... pour le bien de mon bébé ... mais j'espérais que là où il était ... il obtiendrait un peu d'aide pour ses problèmes et qu'il était heureux.

Au cours des derniers jours, je n'avais vraiment pas grand chose à faire à part regarder des films ou émissions de télévision ... et être seule avec mes pensées.

Penser me conduisit à une dernière révélation.

J'allais continuer mon livre. Et j'allais y inclure toute mon expérience, y compris la tromperie de mon mari et enfin l'annonce de ma grossesse.

Peut-être qu'il serait publié et peut-être qu'il ne le serait pas ... mais je devais lui donner un coup de pouce. Maman avait raison ... je devais suivre mon cœur et mon cœur me disait d'écrire ce livre.

Je recommençais pratiquement tout depuis le début.

On frappa à ma porte, puis j'entendis la voix de Rose.

- Avez-vous fait appel à quelqu'un pour une livraison de garces sexy dans votre chambre?

- Rose! Ramenez vos jolies petites fesses ici! Dis-je en riant.

Il était si bon de les voir.

Je remarquais un grand sac cadeau qu'Alice avait dans sa main.

- Alice, c'est quoi?

- Euh ... C'est pour toi Bells. La première nuit où Jasper et moi sommes allés à la maison pour commencer à nettoyer ... nous l'avons trouvé. Edward l'avait laissé pour toi.

- Oh. Dis-je tranquillement.

- Veux-tu que nous te laissions seule pendant que tu l'ouvres? Demanda Rose.

Je secouais la tête pour dire non.

- Poses-le sur ma table de nuit. Vous venez d'arriver et je veux vous parler et rattraper le temps perdu. Je l'ouvrirai après votre départ.

Charlie avait du leur parler de mon envie de Salade César avec poulet grillé car elles en apportèrent pour le déjeuner avec du pain à l'ail et au fromage qu'avait fait Esme. Elle savait que j'en raffolais.

Nous discutâmes de tout sauf d'Edward, et je leur en fut reconnaissante.

Rose me dit que Emmett lui avait pardonné de ne pas lui avoir parlé de la tromperie d'Edward. Il lui avait dit qu'il aurait probablement fait la même chose si cela avait été Jasper ... parce que c'était à Jasper de le dire et non à sa sœur.

Les choses allaient bien entre Alice et Jasper, comme d'habitude. Ali nous confia que Jasper lui avait dit qu'il voulait qu'elle arrête la pilule. Malheureusement, étant donné ce qui s'était passé entre Edward et moi ... Alice était terrifiée à l'idée de ne pas tomber enceinte tout de suite et qu'ils se retrouvent dans la même situation que nous.

Je lui dit qu'elle et Jasper étaient complètement différents de nous. Esme et Rose lui dire de ne pas laisser notre situation les empêcher de fonder leur famille. Elle nous dit qu'elle y pensait encore, mais qu'elle serait probablement prête à essayer bientôt.

Esme me dit que Carlisle avait déménagé à la maison. Ils continuaient toujours à voir un thérapeute une fois par semaine et elle estimait que leur relation était meilleure que jamais. Ils travaillaient actuellement sur leurs sentiments et sur la façon dont ils avaient choyé Edward. Ils se sentaient responsables de tout ce qui s'était passé entre nous.

J'avais essayé de lui dire que ce n'était qu'entre Edward et moi ... mais une partie de moi se demandait si les choses auraient été différentes si Edward n'avait pas été gâté toute sa vie.

Ils voulaient avoir des séances de thérapie familiale, mais Emmett refusait d'être dans la même pièce que Carlisle ou Edward et Edward avait disparu de la circulation, ils ne voyaient donc pas cela se produire de sitôt.

Elles m'interrogèrent au sujet de Riley et je leur dit qu'il était juste mon ami.

Quand je leur parlais de mon livre, elles furent ravies pour moi.

Je leur expliquais que ces choses prenaient du temps et même si le livre était bon, il n'y avait aucune garantie que quelqu'un veuille le publier.

Esme plaça sa main sur la mienne et dit:

- Ma chérie, ça va arriver. Je le sais.

C'est pourquoi je l'aimais ... elle m'avait soutenu et me soutenais, peu importe de quoi il s'agissait.

Après leur départ, j'avais un peu de temps avant que papa rentre du travail.

Je décidais qu'il était temps d'ouvrir le cadeau d'Edward.

Quand j'enlevais la première couche de papier de soie, je vis un morceau de papier plié.

C'était un mot ... d'Edward.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, je décidais de le lire.

_Bella,_

_Je sais que c'est fini entre nous et je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer dans la mesure où le bébé est concerné ... mais j'espère que tu garderas ces choses pour notre enfant ... même si je ne suis pas en mesure d'être dans son ou sa vie. L'album de bébé ... Je n'étais pas sûr que tu en ais déjà un, alors j'ai essayé d'en choisir un qui pourrait aller pour un garçon ou une fille. La veilleuse ... comme tu le sais ... j'ai dû dormir avec une veilleuse jusqu'à ce que je sois pratiquement au lycée._

_Il a traversé mon esprit, que notre bébé pourrait avoir besoin d'un peu de réconfort comme ça aussi. La couverture de bébé ... celle qui m'appartenait. Je sais que c'est écrit Edward ... et c'est ma date de naissance ... et c'est bleu et blanc pour un garçon ... et je ne sais pas si notre bébé est un garçon ou une fille ... mais je voudrai savoir que mon enfant a toujours une chose m'appartenant ... même si je ne suis pas là. Pourrais-tu Bella, s'il te plaît, laisser notre bébé utiliser cette couverture? Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de demander quoi que ce soit ... mais j'espère que tu l'utiliseras. Gardes notre bébé en bonne santé et au chaud dans cette couverture, et j'espère que la prochaine meilleure chose sera d'avoir mes bras enroulé autour de lui ou d'elle. J'ai aussi pensé que peut-être tu pourrais personnaliser l'autre côté avec le nom de notre bébé et sa date de naissance si tu veux. C'est juste une idée. Prends soin de toi Bells. Tu es née pour être une mère et tu seras étonnante._

_Amour,_

_Edward_

Des larmes coulaient sur mon visage alors que je sortais les articles du sac. En premier la couverture. Elle était blanche avec du bleu et le prénom Edward ainsi que sa date de naissance étaient cousus sur le bas du devant de la couverture. Je pourrai me servir de la couverture et faire broder Charlie ou Charley avec la date de son anniversaire.

Oui, je le ferai certainement.

Ensuite, je sortis la veilleuse. C'était une tortue en peluche avec un dos en plastique et la lumière sortait par le haut et était projetée sur le plafond. Notre bébé aurait l'impression de dormir sous les étoiles. Elle était parfaite.

Enfin, je sortis l'album de bébé.

C'était exactement celui que j'aurais choisi.

C'était un bébé bleu et la couleur était pêche ... parfait pour un garçon ou une fille. Il y avait un carré au centre pour placer la photo du bébé dans et en-dessous, il était écrit: «Il était une fois».

Je ne savais pas ce qui allait se passer ... si Edward allait être apte à faire partie de la vie de notre bébé ... ou si il serait un père absent qui n'enverrait qu'un chèque chaque mois parce qu'il n'aurait pas pu se ressaisir suffisamment.

Une chose était certaine ... Edward aimait ce bébé, ma mère avait raison. Tout allait bien se passer.


	21. Chapitre 20

_**Merci à : natacha77, calimero59, mlca66, Linou2701, Twifictions, lamue12, lydvynn, Jus, edwardbellaamour, LuneBlanche, deby14880, Nenette1712, aelita48, lea228, izinie, littleangelordevil93, bellaeva, stessy, sand91, frimousse30, stessy**_

_**GoBellaGo : Merci pour ta review. Sur le principe je suis d'accord avec toi, et je n'excuse pas Edward pour ce qu'il a fait. Mais je te trouve très dure quand même. Bella n'a pas eu non plus la meilleure des attitudes. Quant à Riley tu n'as pas fini de ne pas l'aimer.**_

_**Kayliah:Remets-toi vite. Bises**_

_**farah : effectivement je comprends et ne t'en veux pas. Mais du coup tu dois être en avance sur moi, car je ne lis pas les chapitres avant de les traduire. Bises**_

_** : encore une fois merci pour cette très gentille review. Tu n'auras plus à attendre longtemps pour connaître le sexe du bébé. J'aurais aimé avoir le talent et l'imagination pour écrire cette fiction, malheureusement je n'en suis que la traductrice. A très vite. Bises**_

_**Je rappelle que cette histoire appartient à edwardandbellabelong2gether, et les personnages à S. MEYER.**_

_**Chanson pour ce chapitre: Sober de Kelly Clarkson**_

**Chapitre 20 :**** Retrouver sa lucidité**

EPOV

_**Mardi 3 Mars 2009: 25 ans**_

_Elle embrassait le bas de mon cou et se déplaçait lentement vers ma poitrine. Elle me rendait fou._

_Nous étions sur la banquette arrière de ma voiture et j'avais encore deux heures avec elle avant qu'elle ne doive rentrer à la maison. On pouvait dire que nous faisions bon usage de notre temps._

_Bella et moi avions des relations sexuelles depuis un peu plus d'un an. Eh bien ... ce n'était pas seulement du sexe. Nous faisions toujours l'amour ... parfois c'était doux et parfois nous étions tellement pris dans la passion que nous étions un peu plus brutes._

_Nous avions dix-sept._

_Elle portait une jupe en jean serrée et elle m'avait fait bandé toute la journée. Je n'avais pas eu d'autre choix que de me garer dans un endroit isolé ... qui nous avait conduit là où nous étions maintenant._

_Je la tirais vers moi et l'embrassais parce que je ne pouvais pas attendre plus longtemps._

_Elle se recula un peu. _

_- Que faits-tu ... tu ne veux pas sentir ma bouche ... ici? Dit-elle en frottant sa main sur ma bite à travers mon __jean__._

_Dieu, je l'aimais._

_- Et où serait-ce bébé? Où exactement? Lui demandais-je avec un sourire narquois._

_Nous commencions juste à nous parler de façon cochonne et elle était un peu plus timide que moi._

_- Ton_ sexe _... tu ne veux pas ma bouche sur ta_ bite_? Murmura-t-elle dans mon oreille._

_Oh putain, elle allait me tuer. Je ne pouvais pas en entendre plus._

_Je tirais sa jupe et arrachais sa culotte. Bella eut un petit rire et dit:_

_- Edward, que diable! C'est la troisième cette semaine! J'aimais bien celle-là. _

_- Alors tu ne devrais pas me taquiner et me tenter mon amour. _

_Elle commença à déboutonner mon jean à la hâte et je levais mes hanches du siège pour qu'elle puisse le descendre assez pour attraper ma bite._

_Une fois que nous avions enlevés assez de __vêtements__, elle leva son petit corps et s'empala sur moi. _

_- Merde! Nous gémîmes en appuyant nos fronts._

_Au début nous ne bougions pas, nous nous regardions fixement dans les yeux. J'appuyais mes lèvres sur les siennes et nous commençâmes à avancer ensemble._

_- Mmm ... tu es si bon Edward. Me dit-elle._

_- Je sais bébé, je sais. Je ne pourrai jamais en avoir assez de toi. Lui dis-je._

_Ce fut une grande nuit. Quand nous eûmes finis, nous parlâmes de notre avenir dans les bras l'un de l'autre ... ce qui nous conduisit au deuxième tour ... et ce qui mit Bella en retard._

_Quand nous arrivâmes Charlie était furieux. Je lui mentis en lui disant que je n'avais pas fait attention à la jauge d'essence, et que nous avions dû marcher pour aller en acheter._

_Il ne le cru pas._

_- Vraiment? Toi en panne d'essence? Penses-tu que je suis né hier? Vous sentez le sexe! C'est toute l'estime que tu as de ma fille pour la baiser sur la banquette arrière de ta voiture Cullen! Dit Charlie bouillonnant._

_- Papa! Arrêtes! Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles! Hurla Bella._

_- Vas-tu me mentir et me dire que tous les deux vous ne venez pas d'avoir de relations sexuelles? Dit Charlie._

_- Et que vas-tu faire si c'est le cas? Nous nous aimons papa! Si nous voulons exprimer notre amour de cette façon, ce ne sont pas tes affaires! Et si je veux avoir des relations sexuelles avec mon copain sur la banquette arrière de sa voiture ... tu n'as rien à y redire! Cria-t-elle._

_A quoi jouait-elle? Elle voulait que je me fasse tuer? Avait-elle oublié que son père portait un fusil, putain?_

_Le visage de Charlie était rouge, et Renée essaya de le calmer rapidement._

_- Va dans ta chambre Bella! Tu es punie indéfiniment. Cullen, rentres chez toi! Oh, et je vais appeler tes parents dès que tu passeras cette porte. Profites de ta nuit. Dit-il ironiquement._

_Bella piétina jusqu'à sa chambre et je me tournais pour partir, sachant que tout ce que je pourrai dire à Charlie Swan maintenant n'arrangerait rien._

_Dès que je fus monté dans ma voiture, mon téléphone se mit à sonner._

_Bella._

_- Bébé tu vas bien? Lui demandais-je._

_Je pouvais entendre ses sanglots._

_- Non, ça ne va pas. Je suis désolée d'avoir tout balancé Edward. Il me rendait si folle! Il ne peut pas me garder loin de toi Edward ... Je te jure. Nous allons fuir ensemble si nous le devons. _

_- Calmes-toi chérie, je ne pense pas qu'il en arrivera là. Charlie est furieux en ce moment mais il va se calmer. On a quasiment confirmé le pire cauchemar de tout père ... sa petite fille n'est plus vierge. _

_- Vas-tu avoir des problèmes? Dit-elle en pleurant._

_- Ouais je pense cette fois, mais tout ira bien Bella. Je ne laisserai personne me garder loin de toi. Tu es ma vie, tu le sais. Je t'aime bébé. _

_- Je t'aime aussi Edward ... pour toujours ... rien ne pourra jamais me faire cesser de t'aimer. _

_- C'est bon de l'entendre. Dis-je en poussant un soupir de soulagement._

_Bella aimait son père et tenait compte de son opinion mais depuis que nous étions devenus un couple ... il ne m'aimait pas beaucoup._

_- Je vais devenir folle si il me punit longtemps Edward. J'ai besoin de toi ... il va falloir trouver un moyen de se faufiler. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Mon corps me fait mal si je dois rester trop longtemps sans toi en moi. Dit-elle dans un murmure._

- _Dieu Bells ... tu ne peux pas me dire des choses comme ça pendant que je suis en train de conduire. Dis-je en riant._

_- Désolée._

_- Notre conversation fut coupée quand j'entendis la voix de Charlie._

_- Jésus, Bella! Tu ne comprends pas le concept d'être punie? Donne-moi ce satané téléphone! _

_La ligne fut coupée._

_Quand je rentrais, mes deux parents m'attendaient sur le canapé._

_C'était vraiment bizarre parce que ... je ne fus pas sanctionné. Ils me dirent que je n'aurais pas du garder Bella si tard, et ils voulaient savoir si nous nous protégions lorsque nous avions des rapports sexuels._

_Ce fut tout._

_Allaient-ils sérieusement ne pas me punir ... du tout?_

_L'année dernière, avant qu'Emmett ne parte pour l'université, ils l'avaient attrapé avec Rose dans sa chambre. Il avait été puni deux mois et n'avait pas pu utiliser sa voiture._

_Il était en colère contre eux, je me souvenais les avoir entendu._

_- Emmett, tu ne peux pas te comporter comme ça. Cette fille est la fille de quelqu'un. Vous êtes si jeune ... tu veux qu'elle tombe enceinte? Je ne pense pas que l'un d'entre vous soit prêt pour cela. Nous faisons cela parce que nous t'aimons. Tu nous remercieras un jour._

_Je me demandais pourquoi il y avait toujours des retombées pour mon frère et ma sœur et pas pour moi. Était-ce parce que j'étais mieux qu'eux? Ou bien mes parents ne s'interessaient-ils pas assez à moi?_

_Puis, le mois dernier, maman trouva un test de grossesse dans la chambre d'Alice. Il était négatif, mais nos parents venaient de découvrir qu'elle était sexuellement active avec Jasper._

_Elle était encore punie et Jasper n'était pas autorisé à venir la voir._

_Alors pourquoi maman et papa m'avaient dit que Bella pourrait venir dès qu'elle ne serait plus punie?_

_A quoi cela rimait-il?_

_Les gens disent toujours que les parents vous punissent parce qu'ils se soucient de vous. Alors pourquoi n'avais-je pas eu de sanction? Bien sûr, j'avais toujours eu ce que je voulais et ils faisaient tout pour que je sois heureux ... mais pourquoi ne me punissaient-ils jamais?_

_Je ne voulais pas m'attarder là-dessus. J'étais en colère après Charlie, il allait essayer de me tenir éloigné de Bella alors j'étais allé dans ma chambre et j'avais noyé mon chagrin dans une bouteille de Jack Daniels. Je l'avais prise à une fête à laquelle Bella et moi avions assisté la semaine dernière. _

_Mon frère et ma sœur me jalousaient. Emmett et moi nous étions toujours battus ... Alice et moi nous entendions à peu près normalement ... sauf lorsqu'elle était en difficulté. Dans ces moments là elle était en colère contre moi parce que je n'avais jamais d'ennuis._

_Je n'avais personne sur qui compter mis à part Bella._

_Elle était la seule personne avec qui je me sentais vraiment aimé._

_Et putain, Charlie allait essayer de la garder loin de moi._

_J'avais juste espéré qu'il réalise ... que plus il nous séparait ... plus il se privait de sa fille. J'étais son monde et elle était à moi ... et nous nous marierons dès que cela nous serait possible et il ne pourrait rien y faire._

_Je m'étais alors assis sur le bord de mon lit avec la bouteille dans ma main, malheureux ... et voulant que la douleur s'en aille._

_Cette nuit-là fut la première nuit où je bus, afin de repousser ce que je ressentais. _

_Je ne l'avais jamais fait fréquemment jusqu'à ce que Bella me quitte ... mais si je regardais en arrière avec soin, je pouvais me rendre compte que chaque fois que j'avais vraiment besoin de me sentir engourdi, je buvais un verre ... ou deux ... ou trois. _

Putain de rêve ... et ... demémoire . J'en avais de différents à peu près tous les soirs après avoir bu assez pour m'endormir.

Laisser partir Bella et mon bébé était la chose la plus difficile que je n'ai jamais faite.

Jusqu'à présent, je n'avais absolument rien fait ... pour aller mieux ... pour mon enfant.

Mon cœur souffrait encore trop pour que je sois suffisamment sobre afin de me prendre en main et de tout faire pour devenir un homme meilleur. J'avais tout ... et j'avais tout gâché, parce que j'avais agis en enfant gâté. Ma femme m'avait tourmenté alors j'étais allé baiser quelqu'un d'autre.

Me souvenir de ce moment du passé avec Bella ... m'avait rendu encore plus furieux contre moi-même. Bella avait toujours été et serait toujours mon tout. C'était censé être Edward et Bella contre le monde. Pourquoi diable avais-je tout gâché?

Mon esprit dériva vers l'église où je m'étais arrêté en revenant de l'hôpital. C'était une église de Seattle que je connaissais et qui organisait des réunions des Alcooliques Anonymes (AA).

Je n'avais pas pu y entrer ... Je m'étais assis sur les marches, tel le lâche que j'étais. Un gars s'était assis à côté de moi et avait commencé à me parler.

_**Flashback**_

_**Les gens sortaient de l'église ... mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à les regarder. Ils avaient tous des problèmes d'alcool ... ils étaient ... alcooliques. Je ne l'étais pas ... Je ne savais même pas pourquoi j'étais venu ici.**_

_**Je n'avais ... pas ... de ... problème ... pas vrai?**_

_**Je sentis la présence de quelqu'un se tenant près de moi.**_

_**- Salut mec, comment ça va? Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de moi.**_

_**Je le regardais incrédule.**_

_**- Je suis assis sur les marches d'une église qui organise des réunions pour les AA ... alors putain, comment penses-tu que je me sens?**_

_**Il se moqua de moi et tira un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche. Il m'en offrit une que je refusais.**_

_**- Ça donne l'avantage d'avoir moins envie de boire. Répondit-il.**_

_**- Est-ce que tu ... bois beaucoup? Lui demandais-je.**_

_**- Yep, je ne serai pas ici autrement. Mais je n'ai pas bu une goutte depuis deux ans. **_

_**- Wow, c'est génial. Comment ... tu fais? **_

_**- J'ai tout perdu. Ma femme m'a quitté et à prit nos enfants avec elle. La seule façon que j'avais de les voir c'était de devenir sobre. Mes garçons me manquaient ... alors ... j'ai fait ce que je devais faire. **_

_**Je hochais la tête.**_

_**J'avais déjà tout perdu ... pourquoi étais-je encore un putain de lâche à ce sujet. J'avais besoin de renoncer à l'alcool. C'était le seul moyen pour que Bella me laisse être dans la vie de notre bébé.**_

_**L'homme se leva après avoir écrasé sa cigarette.**_

_**- Eh bien, je suppose que tu n'es pas encore prêt. Puis-je avoir ton numéro de portable? Demanda-t-il. **_

_**Pourquoi voulait-il cela?**_

_**Pour je ne sais quelle raison je ne le lui demandais pas. Je lui donnais mon numéro et il me remit le sien.**_

_**- Appelles-moi quand tu seras prêt. De jour ou de nuit ... ce n'est pas grave. Je m'appelle James. **_

_**- Merci James. Je suis Edward.**_

_**Il hocha la tête et puis disparut. **_

_**Flashback Fin**_

Le bip de mon téléphone interrompit mes pensées. J'avais des messages vocaux.

C'était probablement ma famille. J'avais cessé de leur parler. Je savais que j'allais devoir parler à Alice quand la maison serait vendue afin de signer la paperasse, mais jusque-là, je ne voulais parler à personne.

Je voulais juste qu'on me laisse seul dans ma misère.

Quand j'écoutais les messages je découvris qu'ils étaient tous de Lauren.

Elle avait eu le bébé ... la nuit dernière ... une fille .

J'étais ivre quand elle était née.

Quel genre de père étais-je pour n'avoir même pas essayé d'être présent pour la naissance de mon enfant?

Je me frottais le visage et décidais de me ressaisir assez pour aller à l'hôpital voir le bébé.

Arrivé à l'hôpital, j'allais droit à la chambre de Lauren.

- Edward! Te voilà enfin! Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies raté la naissance ... mais ce n'est pas grave. Viens rencontrer ta fille.

Elle tenait un bébé enveloppé dans une couverture rose.

Je me dirigeais vers le lit et laissais Lauren placer le paquet dans mes bras.

En regardant cet enfant innocent, je me rendis compte que je ne ressentais ... absolument rien .

N'était-ce pas censé être une sorte de connexion instantanée? N'aurais-je pas du ressenti quelque chose pour ce bébé qui était censé être le mien ?

Étais-je tant que ça un salaud que je ne pouvais même pas aimer mon propre bébé?

- Elle s'appelle Rachel. Rachel Michelle Cullen. N'est-elle pas belle? Lauren rayonnait.

_- _Rachel_._ Répondis-je.

Elle était mignonne ... mais je ne voyais rien de moi en elle ... je ne retrouvais pas un seul de mes traits.

Ses yeux étaient bleus et ses cheveux blonds clairs, absolument rien à voir avec mes cheveux couleur bronze.

J'avais toujours pensé que mon enfant aurait une teinte de cheveux tirant virant vers le roux, car Alice, Emmett et moi l'avions tous. Nous la tenions de notre mère.

C'était vraiment accablant et décevant. J'avais désespérément besoin d'une excuse pour échapper à Lauren.

Heureusement, Lauren me dit qu'elle était fatiguée et qu'elle pensait que Rachel devrait retourner un peu à la nurserie.

L'infirmière entra et prit le bébé, j'en profitais pour dire à Lauren que j'allais les accompagner afin de pouvoir passer plus de temps avec Rachel.

Je pensais que ce serait une bonne occasion pour tenter de me lier avec elle.

- Votre fille est mignonne. Dit l'infirmière.

- Ouais ... euh ... merci. Répondis-je.

Cela me rendait mal à l'aise de l'entendre parler d'elle comme de ma fille.

Je ne le sentais pas ainsi et ça me déchirait à l'intérieur. Elle n'avait rien demandé ... elle n'avait pas demandé à m'avoir pour père.

Comment pouvais-je ne pas aimer mon propre enfant? Je détestais penser de cette façon ... mais c'était la vérité. Je ne ressentais absolument pas d'amour pour cet enfant.

Je savais qu'il y avait ce lien entre les mères et leurs bébés parce qu'elles le portaient pendant neuf mois. Je n'avais jamais parlé à Rachel alors qu'elle était encore à l'intérieur de Lauren, ou fait le moindre effort pour me lier avec elle.

Était-ce pour cela que je ne pouvais pas ressentir ce lien avec elle?

J'avais entendu dire des gars qu'ils s'étaient immédiatement sentis relié à leurs enfants quand ils étaient nés. Même mon père l'avait dit.

Il avait dit que dès qu'il s'était occupé de nous, il avait été submergé par ce sentiment d'amour. Papa disait que la première fois qu'un père tenait son enfant c'était un moment merveilleux où l'on se sentait protecteur.

Je n'avais rien ressenti de cela quand je l'avais porté.

J'avais l'impression de tenir n'importe quel enfant.

Un bébé qui n'était pas le mien .

Jasper avait-il raison?

Et si Lauren m'avait menti dès le début?

Je n'étais pas resté absent de la chambre de Lauren très longtemps, mais je devais y retourner pour avoir ces putain de réponses. Cette gamine ne me ressemblait en rien! Je sais que les enfants ne ressemblent pas toujours à leurs parents ... mais en général vous pouvez trouver quelque chose en eux de chaque parent.

Rachel n'avait absolument rien de moi et je ne pouvais pas laisser passer cela.

Mon cœur et ma tête étaient pour une fois d'accord ... ils me criaient que Rachel n'était pas ma fille.

En approchant de sa chambre j'entendis sa voix par la porte légèrement entrouverte.

- Je l'ai appelé, comme tu me l'avais dit! Ce n'est pas ma faute s'il n'est pas venu! Non ... non ... il n'a aucune raison de ... s'il te plaît calmes-toi. Tout ira bien ... s'il te plaît, arrêtes de me crier après! Je te remercie. Elle est super ... elle ressemble à son papa. Dit-elle en riant.

C'était quoi ce bordel?

A qui parlait-elle Qui lui avait dit de m'appeler et pourquoi avait-elle dit que le bébé me ressemblait? Elle n'avait rien de moi!

Je décidais de faire connaître ma présence en poussant la porte. D'un regard sur mon visage elle pouvait dire que j'étais furieux.

- Euh ... Maman ... Je te rappelle plus tard. Dit-elle rapidement et elle ferma son téléphone.

Maman?

- C'était ta mère?

Elle hocha la tête.

- Pourquoi lui avoir dit que tu m'avais appelé. Demandais-je.

- Ma mère m'avait dit que je devais t'appeler pour que tu assistes à la naissance de notre fille ... Je lui avais dit que je ne voulais pas ... te déranger. Mais elle n'a pas accepté « non » comme réponse. Elle a toujours été très critique envers moi. Elle n'est pas heureuse que je sois tombée enceinte d' un homme marié et elle pense que tu es un moins que rien car tu n'as pas été là pour moi pendant la grossesse.

Ouais ... mais pour une quelconque raison ... je ne la croyais pas.

- Pourquoi tu lui as dit qu'elle ressemblait à son père? Elle ne me ressemble en rien Lauren! Peux-tu me dire pourquoi? Criais-je.

Elle commença à pleurer sans pouvoir se contrôler, comme elle le faisait toujours quand elle voulait obtenir quelque chose ou vous faire sentir mal à l'aise. Ses larmes semblaient si fausses ... pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas remarqué avant aujourd'hui?

- Eh bien, je ne voulais pas lui dire que je ne voyais aucune ressemblance avec son père! Je ne voulais pas lui dire que son père la déteste! Je sais que tu la hais! Je l'ai vu sur ton visage quand tu l'as tenu! Tu lui en veux parce qu'elle n'est pas de ta précieuse de Bella! Tu me détestes, donc tu ne peux pas trouver dans ton cœur de l'amour pour ton innocente petite fille! Ce ne sont pas des choses que je voulais partager avec ma mère alors qu'elle te déteste déjà. Elle était assez bouleversée de n'avoir pu trouver de vol pour arriver ici à temps et être avec moi.

Tout me semblait encore faux. Les mots qu'elle disaient ... paraissaient avoir été répété ... comme si elle racontait une histoire.

Je devais sortir de là.

Je trouvais une excuse pour partir et je lui dis que nous discuterions de la garde de Rachel plus tard. Je voulais la calmer et lui faire croire que je croyais encore que l'enfant était le mien.

Après avoir quitté sa chambre j'allais chercher son médecin et lui dis que je voulais un test ADN ... dès que possible.

Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'elle soit de moi ... je le ressentais encore plus après avoir parlé avec Lauren. Cette salope s'était jouée de moi et j'étais tombé dans son piège comme un idiot. Pourquoi ne lui avais-je pas fait passer ce test putain? J'aurais pu épargner tellement de douleur à Bella.

Il était déjà assez grave que j'ai triché, mais tout ce temps elle avait aussi pensé que Lauren portait mon enfant. Je ne pouvais imaginer ce que cela lui avait fait ... parce que je savais que si c'était elle qui portait un enfant autre que le mien ... ça m'aurait sûrement tué.

La douleur dans ma poitrine ne s'en irait pas ... je devais faire quelque chose pour y remédier.

Une fois rentré dans mon appartement, je me mis à regarder les albums photos, ce qui m'amena à ouvrir une bouteille de Jack Daniels.

Si j'avais su garder ma bite dans mon pantalon, a l'heure actuelle j'aurai tout ce dont j'avais rêvé.

Ce que j'avais pu ressentir quand Bella me repoussait n'avait plus d'importance. Elle me manquait terriblement.

Les souvenirs, les sentiments que j'avais ressentis à l'hôpital aujourd'hui, me firent me rendre compte que je m'étais joué de Bella, et tout me retombait dessus en même temps. Je bus plus que la normale, et je me mis à vomir. Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de me rendre à la salle de bain.

Je m'affairais à trouver quelque chose pour nettoyer quand on frappa à ma porte.

En ouvrant la porte je trouvais mon père. Il paraissait inquiet, puis soulagé, et puis il devint livide.

Il se fraya un chemin dans l'appartement et regarda autour. Il secoua la tête quand il remarqua l'absence de mobilier, les boîtes de pizza vides ainsi que les bouteilles d'alcool.

Secouant la tête, il me dit.

- Putain, es-tu si stupide ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi? Tu as décidé de laisser Bella partir ... enfin une bonne chose ... tu lui as donné de l'espace ... nous pensions que c'était une stratégie afin de pouvoir la reconquérir ... ou d'être au moins dans la vie de ton enfant. Mais non ... tu te coupes de tout le monde et tu essayes de te saouler à mort! Tu sens l'alcool et le vomi fils!

- Putain, comment as-tu su où je me trouvais? Si je voulais que vous ayez de mes nouvelles ... je vous en aurai donné moi-même! Criais-je.

Je n'allais pas écouter son sermon.

- J'ai mes sources ... et comment je t'ai trouvé est le moindre de tes soucis. Tu sais Edward ... je me rends compte que ta mère et moi t'avons gâté ...et que nous avons mal géré les choses avec toi. Je t'ai vu devenir arrogant, sûr de toi, arrogant, hypocrite, mais je t'ai toujours aimé de tout mon cœur ... parce que parfois tu nous laissais voir qui tu es réellement ... quelqu'un de doux et désintéressé. Pourquoi laisses-tu l'alcool te contrôler? Depuis combien de temps bois-tu pour repousser tes sentiments? Tu dois redevenir sobre Edward.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de leçons de ta part Carlisle. Em a eu la bonne idée ... de t'appeler par ton prénom. J'aurais pu mourir et tu n'aurais pas été là pour dire au revoir ! Je n'ai pas de problème avec l'alcool putain! OK, je prends un verre de temps en temps ... nous ne pouvons pas tous être un saint, comme Carlisle Cullen ... oh mais attends ... tu n'es pas si parfait, n'est-ce pas? C'est vrai ... tu ne pouvais pas garder ta bite dans ton pantalon, pas plus que je le pouvais!

Je n'allais pas rester là et être jugé par mon père qui avait aussi triché.

- Edward, ta mère et moi avons fait des erreurs avec toi ... et je l'admets. J'en suis vraiment désolé. Nous le sommes tous les deux. Nous voulons arranger les choses. Je ne vais pas renoncer à ma famille. Je sais que nous pouvons réparer ... mais tu dois faire la moitié du chemin fils. Tu dois te faire aider.

- Tu ne vas pas renoncer à ta famille ? Tu ne veux pas renoncer à moi ? hunh, papa? C'est ce que tu dis? Devines quoi? Tu ne peux pas renoncer à quelque chose en laquelle tu n'as jamais eu foi! Toi et maman n'avaient jamais cru en moi ... apparemment vous n'attendiez rien de moi car vous n'avez jamais été capable de m'imposer la discipline que vous aviez avec vos autres enfants!

Il vira au rouge, je savais qu'il voulait vraiment me frapper ... mais il ne le fit pas.

Au lieu de cela, il secoua la tête, tira quelque chose de sa poche, qui ressemblait à une image et la claqua sur le plan de travail.

- Ceci est ma seule copie ... mais ta mère en a une aussi, et en ce moment ... je pense que tu en as plus besoin que moi. Dit-il en s'éloignant.

- Tu es un putain d'idiot si tu penses que tu vas te remettre sur les rails en te comportant de cette façon! Sais-tu comment j'ai réussi à ce que ta mère me revienne? Tout d'abord, je me suis excusé auprès d'elle! Puis je suis allé en thérapie avec elle et j'ai rampé à ses pieds. J'ai passé le reste de nos jours à faire en sorte que elle se sente aimée, chérie et en sécurité ... pour qu'elle sache qu'elle pouvait me faire confiance! As-tu fais cela pour ta femme ?

Je ne pouvais pas lui répondre ... mais il savait déjà.

- Je ne le pense pas! Si tu ne veux pas devenir sobre ou résoudre tes problèmes pour Bella ... ta famille ou même pour toi... peut-être le feras-tu pour cette personne! Dit-il en désignant la photo, puis il quitta l'appartement en claquant la porte.

Je me dirigeais vers le plan de travail, hésitant, parce que j'avais ce sentiment que je savais ce qui s'y trouvait.

C'était une photo de _mon_ bébé.

Je ne savais même pas que Bella avait fait une échographie 3-D. Il ne faisait aucun doute que c'était mon bébé.

Ce bébé avait mes pommettes ... mon nez ... les yeux avaient la forme de ceux de Bella ... oh mon Dieu ... qu'est-ce que je me faisais à moi-même?

Je voulais tant être dans la vie de ce bébé ... et il n'y avait qu'une seule façon pour moi de le faire.

Cette image me brisa et je tombais sur le plancher, la serrant dans mes mains tout en sanglotant. J'attrapais mon téléphone de ma poche pour trouver le numéro que je cherchais.

_- Allô_ ?

- James? Je voulais m'assurer que c'était bien lui.

_- Ouais? Est-ce Edward?_

- Oui ... je suis prêt maintenant.

_- Je suis heureux de l'entendre, j'attendais ton appel. La nuit où nous nous sommes rencontrés, je peux dire que tu voulais de l'aide, mais tu n'étais pas prêt à cela._

- J'ai besoin d'aide ... J'ai un problème ... Je ne peux pas arrêter ... et j'ai besoin de ... j'ai besoin de mon bébé ... s'il te plaît aides moi.

Je me fichais de pleurer face à cet inconnu. Il était passé par là ... il comprenait ce que je m'infligeais.

_- Mon ami, c' est la première étape ... tu viens d'admettre que tu as un problème. Donnes-moi ton adresse, je vais venir._

Je lui dis où j'habitais et il m'assura se mettre en route.

La bouteille de JD qui était encore sur le sol à côté de mon matelas pneumatique était attrayante. Mon estomac se souleva à cette pensée ... il y a quelques secondes ... je réalisais que j'avais besoin d'aide pour mon bébé ... mais putain, j'avais encore envie de cette boisson ... et je me détestais pour ça.

James était en route et nous allions faire face, ensemble ... mais un dernier verre ne pourrait pas me nuire ...le pourrait-il?

_Non_ !

Mon bébé méritait mieux que ça ... et Bella aussi.

Je m'approchais de la bouteille de JD avec détermination. Une fois que je l'eus dans mes mains ... si proche ... je pouvais presque la boire ... mais je ne le fis pas.

Je pris la bouteille et la versais dans l'évier.

Ça faisait mal de le faire ... mais en même temps ... je me sentais ... libéré.

C'est ainsi que je passais le temps en attendant James. Je versais toutes les bouteilles d'alcool dans l'évier ... en espérant que cela enlèverait ma douleur. Ça ne le fit pas complètement ... mais cela me donna de l'espoir de savoir que j'étais sur le chemin pour devenir une meilleure personne, pour mon enfant ... et ma Bella.

Lorsque James arriva, il fut heureux de constater que j'avais commencé à me débarrasser des bouteilles. Il attendit que je jette le reste, puis il me dit qu'il m'emmenait quelque part.

Nous retournâmes à l'église où je l'avais rencontré.

- Que faisons-nous ici? ... Je pense que ... non ... je sais que j'ai besoin de plus d'aide qu'une réunion des AA ... J'ai besoin d'aller dans un centre de désintoxication.

- Tu as raison ... c'est vrai. Je te soupçonnais d'avoir cette dépendance depuis un long moment... n'est-ce pas?

Je hochais la tête.

- Et personne n'a remarqué?

Encore une fois, je lui fis signe.

- Bien alors, ... notre première étape est de t'amener là-bas pour une réunion ... ça ne te guérira pas bien sûr ... mais ça va t'aider. Puis demain matin, je te conduirai en centre de désintoxication à Port Angeles. J'en trouvé un pour toi là ... de cette façon, tu sera proche de Forks dans le cas où ta femme doive accoucher. Je parie que si tu es sobre ... elle te laissera être là. Je vais rester avec toi ce soir, pour que tu ne replonges pas ... tu n'es pas seul mon pote.

- Merci. Lui dis-je.

Nous entrâmes dans l'église et je fus choqué en voyant toutes les personnes qui étaient là. Certains d'entre eux ne paraissaient pas avoir de dépendance grave.

James me montra où nous asseoir et quand la personne demanda si il y avait de nouveaux arrivants, James m'encouragea à me lever.

Je sortis rapidement l'échographie de ma poche, pris une profonde inspiration et me levais.

- Mon nom est Edward ... et ... je suis ... alcoolique.

- Salut Edward. Dirent les voix dans la salle.

Oui ... je pouvais faire cela.

Je devais faire cela.


	22. Chapitre 21

_**Merci à: SpeaLacrima, edwardbellamour, natacha77, littleangelordevil93, GoBellaGo, lea228, Maariiie, Twifictions, MyTwilightFace, ptitcoeurfragile, aelita48, RUBIKA666, LuneBlanche, Grazie, LyraParleOr**_

_**: Merci encore pour cette très gentille review. Alors pour la suite je pense que tu risques de ne pas être déçue. A très vite. Bises.**_

_**Frimousse30 : Merci pour ta review. Malheureusement je ne vais plus poster qu'un chapitre par semaine par manque de temps. Désolée. A très vite. Bises**_

**Chapitre 21 : Bébé Cullen**

_**Samedi 9 mai 2009: 25 ans**_

C'était officielle ... mon enfant me détestait.

Le bébé était censé naître le 5 mai ... et nous étions le 9! En Février, il ou elle avait une telle hâte d'arriver ici ... et maintenant ... rien .

Je voulais que mon enfant sorte de moi ... J'étais épuisée ... et de mauvaise humeur.

On frappa à la porte de ma chambre, et Charlie entra avec un plateau de petit-déjeuner.

- Bonjour Bells. Tu as faim?

- Oui, merci papa. Dis-je doucement.

Papa devait cuisiner puisque je devais garder le lit. Et je devais dire que maintenant il se débrouillait.

Je lui souris en voyant tout mes aliments préférés (dont j'avais très envie ces derniers temps) posés sur mon plateau de petit déjeuner.

Sur l'assiette se trouvait des œufs brouillés à la ciboulette, du bacon et des toasts ... légèrement brûlés ... juste à la manière de mon père, et je les aimais.

- Merci papa, vraiment ... mais des céréales auraient suffit.

- Allons, je sais combien tu es frustrée en ce moment que le bébé Cullen ne veuille pas sortir.

- Bébé Cullen ?

- Eh bien j'ai simplement présumé ... Edward est le père ... ne vas-tu pas donner au bébé le nom de Cullen? Demanda-t-il.

J'y avais beaucoup réfléchi et j'avais vraiment envie de lui donner le nom de Cullen. Ça me paraissait normal qu'il porte le nom d'Edward.

- Oui je vais l'appeler Cullen. Tu es déçu?

- Bien sûr que non Bells. Ne penses jamais cela. Dit-il en tapotant ma jambe alors que je commençais à manger.

- Bells ... euh ... j'espérai que nous pourrions parler un peu ... maintenant. Dit-il en hésitant.

- Ah je vois ... alors c'était la raison de mon petit-déjeuner préféré ... tu me soudoies pour pouvoir me parler.

- Peut-être un peu. Dit-il en souriant.

- Eh bien, vas-y papa ... apparemment, je ne bougerai pas tant que ce petit ne le fera pas ... alors nous pouvons discuter pendant que je prends mon petit déjeuner.

- Esme a de nouveau appelé ce matin. Chérie, je comprends tes raisons pour ne pas vouloir vraiment leur parler, mais bébé, ils sont liés à ton enfant. Ils ont le droit de savoir si tu as accouché ou non. Je souhaiterai que tu leur parle.

Après la journée entre filles où elles m'avaient apporté mes affaires et le cadeau d'Edward ... j'avais en quelque sorte cessé de leur parler.

Je ressentais le besoin de m'éloigner d'eux pour le reste de ma grossesse. Je m'étais jetée dans l'écriture et je parlais à mon bébé.

Je passais du temps avec papa et Riley dans ma chambre et c'était tout.

Environ une semaine après ce jour-là, Alice avait appelé et parlé à Charlie. Elle l'avait prié de la laisser venir me voir, mais il lui avait dit que j'avais besoin d'espace. Il lui avait également demandé de le dire au reste des Cullen.

Était-ce mal de vouloir que le reste de ma grossesse se passe libre de tout drame? Je ne le pensais pas ..., et les Cullen n'étaient certainement pas libres de drames pour le moment. Ce n'était pas comme si j'allais garder le bébé éloigné d'eux quand il serait né. Je ne ferai jamais ça.

- Papa je comprends ton inquiétude ... mais tu sais pourquoi j'ai fait cela. Lui dis-je.

Il hocha la tête.

- Oui, je sais. Je comprends parfaitement ... seigneur je sais que cette famille a toujours connu des drames d'une forme ou d'une autre ... mais ils font aussi partie de la famille de ce bébé.

Il posa sa main sur mon ventre et je mis ma main sur la sienne.

- Tu aimes vraiment ce bébé, n'est-ce pas? Demandais-je.

- Absolument, elle va être la prunelle des yeux de son Pops.

_-_Elle ? Pops ?

- Ouais, tu as une fille là-dedans. Tu vas me donner une belle petite-fille et je suppose qu'elle va avoir deux grands-pères, donc elle devra faire la distinction. Carlisle est un peu plus âgé que moi donc il sera grand-père et je serai Pops.

- Que feras-tu si c'est un garçon?

Il haussa les épaules.

- Eh bien ce sera bien aussi, mais je serai encore Pops.

C'était le moment ... j'allais lui dire les prénoms que j'avais choisi pour le bébé.

- Le bébé aura le même prénom de toute façon. Dis-je.

- Oh vraiment?

- Oui ... Charles Anthony pour un garçon ... Charlie ...C-H-A-R-L-I-E. Ou Charley Renée pour une fille ... C-H-A-R-L-E-Y.

Je vis quelques larmes briller dans les yeux de mon père.

- Alors ... Charlie ... de toute façon, hein?

Je hochais la tête.

- Pourquoi? Demanda-t-il.

- Parce que ... je voulais appeler mon enfant en fonction de la meilleure personne que je connaisse ... et c'est toi papa.

Les larmes qu'il essayait de contenir coulaient maintenant.

- Merde Bells, tu me fais pleurer. Dit-il en les essuyant.

Je posais le plateau du petit déjeuner sur la table de chevet et ouvris mes bras. Mon ventre était trop gros pour que je puisse m'avancer vers lui.

Une chose s'imposa alors à moi. Si Edward et moi avions encore été ensemble ... je ne serai pas venue seule à Forks quand Charlie avait été blessé.

Papa et moi ne serions pas redevenus si proches.

Maman avait raison ... tout arrive pour une raison.

Étais-je heureuse que Edward m'ait fait du mal et brise nos vœux de mariage? Bien sûr que non ... mais jamais rien d'autre n'aurait pu nous séparer, parce que j'étais complètement aveugle concernant le reste de ses faiblesses de caractère.

En outre, après avoir mûrement réfléchi depuis que j'étais alitée ... j'avais réalisé que ... certaines des choses que Edward avait dit à propos de moi étaient vraies .

Je ne faisais que le repousser.

Je n'acceptais qu'il me touche que dans les moments ou nous essayons de faire un bébé.

Notre amour était devenu très robotique.

Était-ce une excuse à ce qu'il avait fait? Absolument pas.

Mais le fait était que nous avions tous les deux fait des erreurs ... et je pense que si je n'étais pas venue à Forks je ne m'en serai pas rendue compte.

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui se passait avec Edward, maintenant que je ne parlais plus à sa famille. Toutefois, j'espérais qu'il avait pu obtenir de l'aide pour résoudre ses problèmes.

Ce serait formidable si à un moment nous pouvions mettre notre passé de côté et être ensemble des parents pour notre enfant.

Bien que, même si nous redevenions amis, je savais que nous aurions besoin d'une thérapie pour gérer tout nos problèmes.

Quelque chose que nous aurions dû faire il y a longtemps ... avant même qu'Edward pense à me tromper.

Peut-être que les choses auraient différentes.

Je repoussais cette pensée de mon esprit. Non ... je n'allais pas revenir sur le passé ... quand j'avais un avenir incroyable devant moi.

Charlie se recula en essuyant ses larmes.

- Je ne peux pas croire que tu me fasse pleurer comme ça ... vraiment ... ta mère serait ravie de me voir montrer mes émotions de cette façon.

Je ris parce qu'il avait raison. Maman lui avait toujours dit qu'il avait besoin de pleurer plus et de ne pas garder tout en lui.

Je pris une profonde respiration et décidais d'envoyer un texto à Esme. J'attrapais mon téléphone portable et tapais les mots suivants.

_Esme,_

_Je suis désolée. J'avais juste besoin d'un peu d'espace._

_Le bébé n'est pas encore là. Retard._

_Charlie ou moi vous le ferons savoir au moment venu._

_Amour,_

_B_

Je le montrais à mon père.

- Merci ma puce. Dit-il souriant.

- Oui, c'est de ça que tu voulais me parler? Lui demandais-je.

- Euh ... en fait ... non.

- De quoi alors?

Il m'expliqua nerveusement qu'il avait entendu Edward me parler le jour où j'étais allée à l'hôpital en Février.

Je fus choquée parce que cela signifiait que les mots que je l'avais entendu dire ... alors que je pensais rêver ... étaient réels.

- Penses-tu qu'il était sincère?Demandais-je.

- Absolument... mais je pense que tu mérites de recevoir des excuses en face et non quand tu dors.

- Je suis d'accord. Lui dis-je.

J'étais d'accord ... mais cela signifiait beaucoup pour moi qu'il ait pu me dire ça.

- Encore une chose.

Je lui fis signe de continuer.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre toi et Riley?

- Vraiment? Tu veux parler de ça papa?

- Non pas vraiment ... je veux dire ... j'aime beaucoup Riley … c'est un homme bon. J'ai travaillé avec lui sur de nombreux cas, et je l'ai vu faire beaucoup de bien pour les personnes ... et ses parents sont très corrects. Mais ... je ne veux pas te voir te précipiter dans quoi que ce soit.

Cela me rappela quelque chose que j'avais à l'esprit depuis un certain temps maintenant.

- Papa ... ça me rappelle ... pourquoi as-tu si bien_ accepté_ Riley? Pourquoi es-tu d'accord avec tout ce qu'il fait, alors que tu as toujours semblé haïr Edward?

- Chérie, je ne déteste pas Edward. Commença-t-il.

Je ris bruyamment en secouant la tête:

- Ouais ... tu ne le détestes pas.

- Quoi? Vraiment, je ne le déteste pas. Je ne l'aime pas beaucoup ... mais il n'y a aucune haine. Il n'a jamais été assez bien pour toi.

- Tu penses n'importe qui parce que je suis ta petite fille.

- C'est très vrai. Mais ... OK, écoutes ... je dois te dire quelque chose et ne m'interromps pas jusqu'à ce que j'ai fini. Peux-tu faire ça pour moi ma puce?

Je hochais la tête.

- Nous connaissions les Cullen depuis quelques années quand Esme confia à Renée l'infidélité de Carlisle. Bien sûr, parce que ta maman et moi n'avions pas de secrets, elle me l'a dit. J'ai été choqué. Ils semblaient toujours en phase avec un l'autre.

Renée a expliqué que cela s'était passé quand Edward et Alice étaient des bébés. Mon cœur s'est brisé pour Esme et Carlisle, je les ai vu différemment par la suite. Et même si je ne le voulais pas, j'ai vu ses garçons différemment. Je les ai vus comme étant capable d'être pareil que leur père.

Emmett ne me concerne pas, car il a toujours été clair que tu l'aimais comme un frère, mais Edward c'était une autre histoire. Dans un premier temps, vous étiez juste des amis ... alors je ne me faisais pas trop de soucis ... mais j'ai toujours gardé un œil sur lui.

Quand tu t'es mise en couple avec lui j'ai eu un peu peur. J'étais terrifié de te laisser être avec un garçon qui pourrait te faire du mal comme son père l'avait fait avec Esme. Je n'ai jamais voulu ça pour ma fille.

Quand j'ai vu que vous preniez le même chemin que ta mère et moi et que ses parents ... je ne pouvais pas en toute bonne conscience soutenir la décision. Edward allait poursuivre la même carrière que son père. J'ai imaginé qu'il allait t'arriver les mêmes choses qu'à Esme.

Eh bien ... maintenant tout cela prenait son sens.

- As-tu vu comment étaient Esme et Carlisle au fil des ans? Esme a été en mesure de lui pardonner, et ils sont toujours ensemble.

- L'ont-ils vraiment surmonter? Elle a mit Carlisle dehors après avoir appris la tromperie d'Edward, n'est-ce pas? Visiblement, elle n'avait pas autant pardonné qu'il le semblait.

Cela était vrai ... si je retournais avec Edward ... trente ans plus tard, j'aurai peut-être encore cet épisode en tête.

Non ... ce n'était pas grave. J'avais déjà dit à Riley que, une fois que le bébé serait né nous pourrions avoir un rendez-vous officiel à la maison. Je lui avais expliqué que je ne voulais pas sortir à cause du bébé ... car je ne serai pas à l'aise de laisser mon enfant.

Il était d'accord avec ça du moment que c'était un réel rendez-vous.

Papa continua.

- Maintenant, je sais que Carlisle et Esme n'ont pas continué la thérapie ... peut-être que s'ils l'avaient fait ... les choses auraient été différentes avec Edward ... mais ce ne sont que des peut-être ... et je ne veux que ma petite fille s'entoure de peut-être. Je veux que tu aies tout ... tout ce que tu as toujours voulu.

- Je comprends papa, et je t'aime pour vouloir le meilleur pour moi. Tu sais, quand Esme et les filles sont venues ... Esme a dit qu'elle et Carlisle s'entendaient mieux que jamais ... et qu'ils avaient redémarré une thérapie. Elle l'a laissé revenir à la maison.

- Oui, j'ai parlé à Carlisle.

- Oh, vous êtes à nouveau amis?

- Je suppose que tu peux le dire.

- Eh bien, c'est une bonne chose.

- Bells, autant je pense que Riley est un gars bien ... et qu'il est assez amusant de le regarder emmerder Cullen ... autant je ne veux pas que tu te précipites dans quelque chose et que tu aies le cœur brisé une fois de plus.

- Je sais papa. C'est juste que ... les choses avec Riley ... sont ... agréables. J'ai l'impression de me sentir spéciale ... adorée même. Il a été un très bon ami et je dois lui donner au moins une chance.

- Ma puce, tu ne dois rien à personne.

- Papa ...

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ce que je voulais dire, car je sentis quelque chose d'étrange et d'humide. Cela me fit sursauter.

J'attrapais mon ventre.

Oh mon Dieu ... Je savais ce que c'était.

- Papa ... nous allons devoir continuer cette conversation plus tard ...je viens de perdre les eaux.

Charlie m'aida à monter dans sa voiture de patrouille en me disant que se serait plus facile que dans le camion et qu'il pourrait utiliser la sirène.

- Ça va papa ... les contractions viennent juste de commencer et elles ne sont pas encore douloureuses. Calmes-toi.

- Désolé Bells ... c'est juste stressant pour un vieil homme. Dit-il en riant.

Je me mordis la lèvre nerveusement, essayant de savoir ce que je devais faire au sujet des Cullen.

Je sortis mon téléphone de mon sac et envoyais un texto à Esme.

Je remarquais qu'elle avait répondu à mon précédent message.

_Bella, _

_Je comprends ma chérie._

_S'il te plaît fais nous savoir quand tu accoucheras_ .

_Nous nous engageons à ne pas t'étouffer._

_Je t'aime,_

_Esme_

Je devais leur dire.

_Esme_

_Je viens de perdre les eaux._

_Les contractions ont commencé._

_Edward peut venir ... __**SI**_ _il est sobre ... mais il doit venir__** SEUL**__!_

_B_

- As-tu prévenu les Cullen? Demanda mon père.

- Oui je leur ai dit.

- Tu leur as dit pour Edward?

Je hochais la tête.

- J'ai dit à Esme qu'il pouvait venir.

- Je ne vais pas le laisser t'approcher si il n'est pas sobre ou si il a cette putain avec lui.

- Je l'ai déjà dit papa.

-Très bien, je voulais juste que tu le saches. Personne ne dois te gâcher cette journée. Tu dois appeler Riley.

- Oh oui, tu as raison.

Je l'avais oublié et je me sentais horrible. C'était bizarre que je n'ai pas encore entendu parler de lui aujourd'hui ... mais il était probablement occupé au travail.

Il avait tendance à travailler beaucoup le samedi.

Riley savait que j'avais été terrifiée à l'idée d'accoucher, il avait donc lu tous les livres avec moi, et à quoi je devais m'attendre le moment venu. Je ne me sentais pas à l'aise avec le fait qu'il assiste à l'accouchement. Mais il voulait être dans la salle d'attente.

Son téléphone sonna et je tombais sur la messagerie vocale.

- Riley, c'est Bella ... Je suis sur le chemin de l'hôpital. Le bébé arrive. J'ai pensé que tu voudrais le savoir. Viens à l'hôpital quand tu le pourras, d'accord? Bye.

- Il va être bouleversé d'avoir manqué cet appel. Dit mon père.

- Oui, je sais ... il voulait vraiment être là. Qui sait dans combien temps je vais accoucher...mais ça pourrait être dans un moment étant donné que les contractions ne sont pas douloureuses pour le moment.

- Eh bien, c'est ce qui s'est passé avec ta mère quand tu es née, et ça peut arriver très vite chérie.

- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai entendu dire. Dis-je avec anxiété.

J'étais tout à coup extrêmement nerveuse et je souhaitais qu'une personne soit avec moi.

Edward .

Il arriverait à me calmer.

Je n'eus pas beaucoup le temps de penser à lui parce que nous étions enfin à l'hôpital et on me conduisait en salle d'accouchement.

Les infirmières me branchèrent à tous les moniteurs nécessaires ... et nous attendions.

Les contractions commencèrent à devenir douloureuses. J'avais refusé la péridurale car je savais que je ne retomberai plus enceinte, et je voulais pouvoir vivre expérience sans être groggy.

Cela semblait être une bonne idée à l'époque.

J'avais perdu la notion du temps, je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps nous étions là, mais les contractions étaient horribles et m'arrachaient le ventre.

Charlie était toujours assis à côté de moi, caressant mon visage avec un gant de toilette mouillé.

Chaque fois que l'infirmière entrait, elle me disait que je n'était pas suffisamment dilatée.

Enfin, l'infirmière me dit qu'elle allait appeler le Dr Maximos parce qu'il était temps que j'ai mon bébé.

Je fus soulagée car j'avais vraiment envie de pousser et je voulais que ce petit sorte de moi.

- Rappeles-moi, pourquoi je voulais ça! Criais-je à mon père.

En ce moment, je regrettais sérieusement ma décision d'avoir renoncer à la péridurale.

Il m'essuya à nouveau le visage avec le gant de toilette avant de se lever et de me laisser lui agripper le bras quand une contraction me frappa.

- Oh ma puce ... quand elle sera là ... tu ne penseras même plus à toute cette douleur.

- Tu ferais mieux d'avoir raison!

- J'ai toujours raison. Dit-il en riant.

- Je ne suis pas tellement pas d'humeur à écouter ton arrogance en ce moment papa!

Je pouvais dire qu'il riait encore ... et si je ne ressentais pas la plus importante douleur physique de toute ma vie ... j'aurai probablement rit avec lui.

Les choses se passèrent assez vite après ça. Le Dr Maximos entra dans la pièce et avant que je ne commence à pousser, Edward entra avec précipitation.

- S'il vous plaît dites-moi que je suis arrivé à temps! Je me suis retrouvé derrière le plus lent trou du cul lent de la planète en venant ici!

- Qui est ce? cria une des infirmières.

- C'est le père. Marmonna Charlie.

Je regardais Edward, puis mon père, et à nouveau Edward. Il avait l'air ... bien ... stupéfiant en fait. Mais la chose que je remarquais pardessus tout, c'était qu'il avait l'air ... sobre .

Je sentis mon père serrer ma main et je levais les yeux vers lui. Je savais ce qu'il me demandait. Voulais-je d'Edward ici? Nous hochâmes tous les deux la tête, sachant que tant qu'il était sobre, il avait le droit d'être ici pour la naissance de son enfant.

Charlie pencha la tête et fit un mouvement pour qu'Edward vienne se positionner de l'autre côté de moi.

- Vas-y, vas-y. Dit-il à Edward.

Après avoir poussé une trentaine de minutes, crié et pleuré beaucoup ... notre bébé était enfin là.  
>Le Dr Maximos sortit le bébé et dit.<p>

- Félicitations Bella ... vous avez une belle petite fille.

Ses cris emplirent la pièce. Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse et plein d'amour pour une personne dans ma vie ... et je ne l'avais même pas encore tenu.

Je ris et regardais mon père qui me souriait. Il m'embrassa sur le front et dit.

- Tu vois ... j'ai toujours raison.

- Charley alors.

Je regardais Edward qui n'avait pas encore lâché ma main et je me rendis compte que ses yeux ne quittaient pas Charley.

- Edward? Dis-je.

Il ne dit rien. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues et sa bouche était ouverte. Il était complètement en admiration devant elle.

- Voulez-vous couper le cordon, papa ? Demanda le Dr Maximos.

Il hocha très vite la tête et coupa le cordon et disant:

- Oh mon Dieu ... c'est cela qu'on est censé ressentir.

Charley fut placée dans mes bras et je tombais encore plus amoureuse d'elle.

Elle était la combinaison parfaite d'Edward et moi ... elle était merveilleuse.

Edward embrassa ma tête et je pouvais dire qu'il pleurait toujours.

- Tu as été étonnante Bells. Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle soit enfin là. Nous l'avons fait.

Il était chamboulé, puis il reporta son attention sur Charley, touchant rapidement chacun de ses doigts et de ses orteils.

- Que fais-tu? Demandais-je.

- Je vérifie juste qu'ils sont tous là. Elle est parfaite. Dit-il en souriant, puis il continua à ne regarder qu'elle.

Les infirmières amenèrent Charley de l'autre côté de la pièce afin de faire les vérifications nécessaires. Edward m'embrassa sur le front, murmura un "merci" et rapidement la suivit.

- Elle est magnifique Bella. Pour le moment je ne peux pas dire à qui elle ressemble ... mais à toi, je pense. Je sais que le Doc a besoin de te nettoyer et... alors euh ... je vais juste aller voir Charley, d'accord? Dit mon père.

- D'accord papa.

Une fois nettoyée et quand ils en eurent fini avec Charley, je vis l'infirmière placer notre petit paquet rose dans les bras d'Edward. Il ressemblait à un gosse à Noël ... debout devant l'arbre, attendant avec impatience pour ouvrir les cadeaux.

Dès qu'il l'eut dans ses bras, il plaça un tendre baiser sur son front minuscule et je pus lire sur ses lèvres qu'il lui disait qu'il l'aimait. Puis il ajouta.

- Maintenant je sais de quoi mon père parlait.

Il la tenait déjà comme un pro, il lui fit un autre baiser sur la joue et se tourna vers moi.

- Allons voir maman. Lui dit-il.

Il s'approcha et la posa doucement dans mes bras.

- Salut bébé. J'attends de te voir depuis un moment. M'écriais-je.

- Son nom est Charley? Demanda Edward.

- Oui ... Charley Renée ... Cullen. Lui dis-je.

- Je te remercie vraiment Bella ... pour elle ... pour lui donner mon nom ... pour me laisser être ici ... juste ... je te remercie.

- De rien.

Maintenant qu'elle était nettoyée, papa dit que c'est à moi qu'elle ressemblait le plus. Edward opina. Elle avait la tête pleine de cheveux de ma couleur et elle avait les yeux bleus, mais jurais voir une teinte de vert en eux, j'espérais qu'elle ait les yeux de son papa.

Mon père vit que ça démanger Edward de la tenir à nouveau, et de bon cœur il la lui donna.

Je voulais aussi la tenir.

Edward du remarquer le désir dans mes yeux.

- Là. Dit-il en s'asseyant près de moi dans le lit, et en la plaçant de telle sorte qu'elle était allongée sur nous deux.

Nous regardions tous les deux notre bébé avec émerveillement.

- Regardes ce que nous avons fait. Murmurais-je doucement à Edward tout en regardant notre ange.

Il prit ma main et dit:

- Je sais ... nous avons réussi ... elle est merveilleuse.

Charlie du penser que nous avions besoin de nous retrouver seuls car il sortit de la pièce prétextant aller prendre un café et dire aux Cullen qui attendaient dans la salle d'attente que Charley était née.

Aujourd'hui était le plus beau jour de ma vie. Charley Renée Cullen était venue au monde à 7:56, elle pesait 3kg500 et mesurait 49 cm.

- Tu as l'air beaucoup mieux Edward. Dis-je en brisant le silence.

- Je vais mieux. Je dois te dire ... le bébé de Lauren ... n'est pas le mien Bella. Je ne sais pas qui est le père ... mais ce n'est pas moi. Quand elle est née, elle ne me ressemblait en rien ... et je n'ai eu aucun sentiment de connexion à cet enfant. J'ai eu les résultats du test d'ADN, j'aurais du le demander il y a longtemps ... et il s'est avéré que je ne suis pas le père.

Je poussais un soupir de soulagement.

C'était la meilleure des nouvelles qu'il puisse me donner ... cela rendait ce jour encore plus parfait qu'il ne l'était déjà.

- C'est bon à entendre, mais Edward pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me le dire plus tôt?

- Tout d'abord, ma famille savait ... mais tu ne parlais plus à aucun d'eux. Deuxièmement, je tentais de m'en sortir. Beaucoup de choses se sont passées, mais je suis sûr que tu le sais. J'ai été viré de l'hôpital, ils en avaient marre de mes bêtises.

Il essayait de ne pas jurer devant sa fille et il était adorable.

- Oui je le savais. Mais si tu t'en es sorti, ils vont te reprendre. Commençais-je.

- Non, je ne veux pas. J'ai décidé de ne plus être médecin. Bella ... je me suis fait soigner. Je n'ai pas bu un verre depuis soixante-sept jours. J'ai rencontré quelqu'un ... qui est est devenu un vrai ami et qui m'a aidé. C'est mon parrain aux AA ... dit-il rapidement.

Je l'interrompis.

- Tu vas aux AA?

- Oui ... J'ai passé un mois en cure de désintoxication ... pour soigner ma dépendance à l'alcool. J'ai aussi commencé une thérapie sur la gestion de la colère et je vois un psychologue toutes les semaines.

_Wow_ .

- Vas-tu à une thérapie familiale ?

Je me souvenais qu'Esme m'avait dit qu'elle et Carlisle voulaient faire ça avec leurs enfants.

- Oui. Alice a récemment commencé à venir aussi ... mais pas Emmett. Il lui est difficile de pardonner à papa ... ou à moi. Dit-il tristement.

- Il va le faire.

- Je l'espère. Répondit-il.

- Bella ... chez les AA ... une de mes étapes de la guérison est de faire amende honorable avec toutes les personnes que j'ai pu blesser ...

Je savais où il voulait en venir et je l'arrêtais. Je voulais entendre tout ce qu'il avait à dire ... mais je ne voulais pas l'entendre aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, c'était tout pour notre fille et je voulais en profiter.

- Edward, pouvons-nous discuter de ça une autre fois? Concentrons-nous sur notre bébé ... OK?

Il sourit doucement et hocha la tête.

Nous restâmes assis à regarder Charley. J'étais extrêmement fatiguée et l'infirmière prit Charley pour l'amener à la nurserie. Elle me demanda si j'allaitais et je lui dis non.

Nous embrassâmes Charley, lui dîmes que nous l'aimions et que nous allions bientôt la revoir.

Edward avait l'air triste maintenant qu'elle avait disparu.

- Elle me manque. Dit-il.

- Je sais, à moi aussi.

Elle était partie depuis moins d'une minute.

Il remarqua soudain qu'il était encore au lit avec moi me tenant la main.

Il se retira rapidement et s'assit dans le fauteuil à côté du lit.

- Désolé. Dit-il calmement.

- Ça va.

- Bella ... je dois te parler. Je sais que les choses sont terminées entre toi et moi ... et je l'accepte. J'espère qu'un jour nous pourrons au moins être à nouveau amis. Ma meilleure amie me manque. Mais je veux ...être mieux pour elle ... pour Charley. Elle est tout pour moi maintenant. Je ne peux pas rester à trois heures et demie de route d'elle ... je ne peux pas. Je vais déménager à Forks ...si tu es d'accord.

J'étais étonnée. Edward allait abandonner sa vie à Seattle pour venir ici ... à Forks ... juste pour être près de sa fille.

J'étais heureuse qu'il l'aime tant que ça.

J'avais toujours su qu'il serait un bon père ... quoi que lui doutait ... mais il avait seulement peur.

- Je pense que ce serait super Edward ... et bon pour Charley.

- Bien. Sourit-il.

- Mais ... je pense que nous allons avoir un long chemin à parcourir ... avant de pouvoir être à nouveau amis ... Edward. Il y a eu beaucoup de blessures ... et beaucoup de choses injustifiées ... de notre part à tous les deux... et un autre jour ... nous aurons cette discussion ou tu pourras essayer de t'excuser.

Il eut l'air surpris que je dise ça.

- Pourrais-tu envisager de venir en thérapie avec moi un jour? Nous pourrons ainsi essayer de trouver des solutions à nos questions afin d'être de plus forts parents pour Charley? Je ne veux pas qu'elle nous voit nous battre ou nous disputer tout le temps.

Encore une fois ... _Wow_ ... qui était cet homme, où était passé Edward Cullen?

- Oui, je vais y réfléchir. Lui dis-je honnêtement.

Riley et son terrible timing choisirent alors ce moment pour se précipiter dans ma chambre.

- Ma douce, j'ai vu Charlie. Je suis tellement désolé d'avoir manqué l'accouchement. Comment vas-tu? Il a dit que c'est une fille. Est-elle aussi belle que sa mère? ... Oh salut Edward.

Edward le regardait, voulant certainement lui dire quelque chose de pas très agréable, mais il se mordait la langue.

- Euh ... je vais aller parler à ma famille et voir Charley. OK? Demanda-t-il.

- Bien sûr, embrasses-la pour moi!

Je me blottis dans le lit et essayais de reposer mes yeux. Je m'excusais auprès Riley mais j'avais besoin de dormir. Il me dit que ce n'était pas un problème et qu'il comprenait parfaitement. Il m'embrassa sur le front et me dit qu'il reviendrait plus tard.

Beaucoup de pensées tournaient dans mon esprit.

Charley était ici.

Edward avait assisté à l'accouchement et il l'aimait.

Il allait déménager à Forks.

J'avais une romance naissante avec Riley qui pourraient éventuellement être importante ... mais comment allais-je gérer la vie près d'un homme que j'avais toujours désespérément aimé?

Je ne devrais pas aimer Edward ...

La meilleure chose que je pouvais faire était d'ignorer les sentiments persistants que j'avais pour Edward, et me concentrer sur ma relation avec Riley.

C'était un homme bien et il voulait vraiment être avec moi ... il me demandait tout le temps de lui donner une chance.

C'est ce que j'allais faire.

Edward serait toujours le père de Charley et j'espère qu'un jour il serait à nouveau mon ami ... mais c'est tout ce qu'il ne serait jamais.

L'amitié était tout ce dont je serai jamais capable d'avoir avec Edward Cullen.

J'avais peur que mon cœur ne survive pas à autre chose.

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.**

**Je vous laisse le lien où l'auteur a mis les photos de cette fiction... si ça vous dit**

.com/edwardandbellabelong2gether


	23. Chapitre 22

_**Merci à : JUS, natacha77, deby14880, aelita48, calimero59, mlca66, luna04,lea228, lydvynn, Linou2701, Habswifes, love-lov-Edward, farah vanina63, pticoeurfragile, Grazie, lamue12,littleangelordevil93 GoBellaGo, (encore une fois merci beaucoup pour ta review). A très vite. Bises. lol1234, MortalFlower, merylina,**_

_**nana10 : Merci pour tes reviews. Merci pour le lien. J'ai lu le 1er chapitre et effectivement ça à l'air pas mal, alors pourquoi pas. Je demanderai donc l'autorisation aux auteurs et si c'est OK je ne traduirai qu'après celle qui est déjà prévue, car pour des raisons pratiques je n'ai plus l'intention de traduire 2 fictions en même temps. A très vite. Bises.**_

**Pour info : encore 11 chapitres après celui-ci.**

**Chapitre 22 :**** Paternité**

EPOV

_**Samedi 9 mai 2009: 25 ans**_

J'avais fini par passer la nuit à l'hôpital. Après avoir quitté la chambre de Bella pour aller parler à ma famille, je m'étais dirigé directement à la nurserie.

Ma famille s'était relayée pour aller voir Charley, ils ne s'en rassasiaient pas.

Tout le monde était souriant et ils l'aimèrent immédiatement. Emmett et moi ne nous dîmes pas grand-chose ... mais cela signifiait beaucoup qu'il soit venu pour Charley.

Il ne parla pas non plus à notre père.

Papa avait craqué pour Charley ... il semblait complètement sur la lune.

Qui ne le serait pas?

Elle était une une petite personne extraordinaire qui allait faire en sorte que les choses aillent mieux.

A la fin des visites chacun repartit pour la nuit, sauf Charlie. Lorsque ma famille partit, il me dit qu'il allait retourner voir Bella et qu'il allait passer la nuit avec elle.

Je suppose qu'il pensait que j'allais essayer de me faufiler pour être avec elle.

Certes je voulais que Bella revienne, mais retourner dans sa chambre était la dernière chose qui aurait pu me venir à l'esprit. Je savais qu'elle avait besoin d'espace et il y avait trop de choses à régler entre nous avant que nous puissions même envisager quoi que ce soit entre nous ... donc ma principale préoccupation était pour notre fille.

L'infirmière qui était en charge de Charley me demanda si je voulais m'asseoir dans le fauteuil à bascule avec elle. Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il y en avait un.

Lorsque je m'assis dans le rocking-chair et que l'infirmière la plaça dans mes bras ... je me sentis vraiment en paix. Aucune pensée égoïste ne traversa mon esprit.

Pas de colère.

Pas de jalousie.

Pas de pensées obsédantes.

Juste la paix ... et l'amour pour cet enfant.

Elle commença à s'agiter un peu jusqu'à ce que je me mette à chanter doucement. Je ne voulais pas réveiller les autres bébés.

- Ce sont pour ces moments que je remercie Dieu d'être vivant. Ce sont des moments dont je me souviendrai toute ma vie. J'ai trouvé tout ce que j'ai attendu ... et je ne pouvais pas demander plus. Chantais-je pour elle.

Ce fut la première chanson qui m'était venue à l'esprit ... elle décrivait exactement ce que je ressentais pour ma fille. Elle semblait aimer ça, ce qui m'encouragea à continuer.

Charley était tout ce dont j'avais besoin. J'avais le sentiment que le simple fait de regarder ce petit ange mettrait même l'homme le plus fort à genoux.

Je lui souris et la rapprochais de ma poitrine. Je me penchais un peu et déposais doucement de minuscules baisers sur son visage.

- Je t'aime tellement. Je serai le meilleur des papas pour toi .. et tu sauras tous les jours que tu es mon monde. Maintenant ... cela ne signifie pas que tu ne vas pas avoir des ennuis.

Mais je serai toujours juste dans mes punitions ... tu as ma parole. Mais tu auras des limites ... des règles... des couvre-feux ... et cela que parce que ta maman et moi t'aimons beaucoup.

Tu n'auras pas tout ce que tu veux ... parce que cela ne t'apprendrait rien. Parfois tu détesteras ta mère ou moi ... mais tu nous remercieras un jour ... croies-moi. Oh ... et pas de garçons ... jamais. Je te le dis simplement Charley Renée ... tu n'auras jamais de rendez-vous.

J'entendis l'infirmière rire.

- La maman est réveillée et voudrait passer du temps avec sa fille. Me dit-elle.

- Oh d'accord, bien sûr. Va-t-elle passer la nuit dans la chambre de Bella ou va-t-on la ramener ici?

- Si la mère demande à avoir son bébé dans la chambre alors nous lui laissons. Mais Mr Swan nous a demandé de garder un peu Charley à la nurserie le soir afin que Mlle Swan puisse se reposer.

- Merci. Dis-je.

Je me rendis ensuite dans la salle d'attente de la nurserie. C'est là que je dormirai. Si Charley devait revenir ici alors je resterai là.

Bien sûr que Bella était têtue. Elle voulait que sa fille soit avec elle. J'espérai juste qu'elle laisse les infirmières prendre soin d'elle ce soir. Bella le ferait bien assez vite ... pour le moment, elle avait besoin de repos.

Elle était épuisée après la naissance de Charley et pouvait à peine garder les yeux ouverts.

Alors que j'essayais de me mettre à l'aise sur la chaise dure de la salle d'attente, je repensais à la conversation que j'avais eu avec Bella plus tôt.

J'étais content qu'elle accepte que je m'installe à Forks.

Le mois dernier, notre maison avait finalement été vendu. Alice avait récupéré les documents signés par Bella par le biais de Charlie, depuis Bella avait prit ses distances avec ma famille.

J'avais envoyé à Bella un chèque correspondant à la moitié de la somme et avec ma part, j'ouvris un compte pour Charley.

J'avais besoin de changer mon contrat de location actuel. Je parlais donc au gestionnaire pour le convaincre de me faire un contrat de mois en mois, lui assurant qu'il n'y aurait pas de problème.

Je voulais complètement reprendre ma vie à zéro. Je voulais chercher une maison afin de fournir à ma fille deux foyers stables. Elle méritait d'avoir sa propre chambre et un immense jardin où jouer ... peut-être même que je pourrai acheter un chien.

Comme j'avais cessé de boire et commençais une thérapie avec ma famille, les choses allaient mieux. J'espérais vraiment que mon frère se joigne à nous ... je voulais vraiment que notre relation s'améliore.

Il n'était pas encore prêt. J'étais allé chez lui la semaine dernière et j'avais essayé de lui parler. Il m'avait dit qu'il appréciait que je sois venu pour essayer d'arranger les choses ... mais qu'il me contacterait quand il serait prêt à me parler ou à parler à notre père.

Papa et moi en avions discuté en thérapie et nous avions décidé de ne pas le pousser ... nous allions attendre qu'il vienne vers nous, comme il nous l'avait demandé.

Aller en centre de désintoxication fut une grande décision. Mais ils m'avaient vraiment aidé à faire face lorsque j'étais en manque d'alcool.

Je voulais vraiment faire amende honorable avec Bella ... Je voulais qu'elle voit que même si nous n'étions plus ensemble, elle ne pouvait compter sur moi pour quoi que ce soit, et que je serai un père génial pour notre petit ange.

J'avais beaucoup de choses à me faire pardonner de cette petite fille. A cause de moi, sa mère avait ressenti une douleur que personne ne devrait jamais avoir à endurer ... et à cause de ma stupide ébriété ... j'avais tout loupé d'elle avant qu'elle ne vienne au monde.

Et jamais je ne pourrai revenir en arrière.

Mais que je sois damné si je ratais quelque chose d'autre.

Je fus soulagé d'avoir été capable de parler à Bella de la paternité du bébé de Lauren. Même si dans mon cœur, dès que je vis Rachel, je sus qu'elle n'était pas de moi, voir la preuve dans les mains de mon père fut merveilleux.

_**Flashback**_

_**J'étais en cure de désintoxication depuis une semaine, et tout le monde dans ma famille le savait dans le cas où quelque chose devait se passer avec Bella et le bébé.**_

_**James avait parlé à mon père des résultats des tests ADN et il avait dit qu'il serait heureux de me les amener. **_

_**Carlisle était arrivé avec un grand sourire sur le visage et je savais que je le devais à ma réponse. Il me tendit les résultats des tests, et ce fut comme si on m'enlevait un poids énorme des épaules quand je lus que Rachel Mallory n'avait pas mon ADN.**_

_**Heureusement que je n'avais pas signé le certificat de naissance. Papa me dit que Lauren était là parce qu'elle avait découvert la demande de test, et elle flippait.**_

_**Elle le pria de lui dire où j'étais. Comme il n'en fit rien, elle se mit à pleurer et lui disant qu'elle avait besoin de me parler.**_

_**Il lui rappela alors ses mensonges, et elle lui dit qu'elle pouvait tout expliquer. D'ailleurs j'étais intéressé d'entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire.**_

_**Je ne voulais rien de cette femme. Rien de ce qu'elle pourrait dire ne pourrait changer ce qu'elle avait fait. J'en avais complètement fini avec elle. J'avais besoin de me reprendre en main, afin d'être là pour mon bébé. Il ou elle avait besoin de moi et j'allais être là.**_

_**En ce qui me concernait, le chapitre Lauren Mallory était officiellement clos de ma vie.**_

_**Flashback Fin**_

Désormais je pouvais penser à de meilleures choses. Comme ce qu'aimerait Charley ?

Quelle serait sa couleur préférée?

Quelles chansons voudrait-elle chanter?

Quels seraient ses aliments préféré?

Mon esprit dériva de pensées en pensées et je m'endormis en rêvant au visage angélique de ma petite fille.

L'infirmière me réveilla.

- Bonjour Mr Cullen. Charley est revenue à la nurserie hier soir, mais vous dormiez paisiblement et nous n'avons pas voulu vous réveiller. Maintenant elle va rejoindre la chambre de sa mère, aimeriez-vous vous joindre à elle?

- Bien sûr. Lui dis-je.

Mon dos était endolori quand je me levais de la chaise. Ce n'était pas l'endroit le plus confortable pour dormir ... mais il m'avait permis d'être près d'elle et c'est tout ce qui m'importait.

Je voulais être là où Charley était.

Bella était ravie de voir notre fille. Elle était plus alerte aujourd'hui.

- Bonjour Bells. Dis-je en plaçant Charley dans ses bras et en lui embrassant le front par habitude.

Charlie, Bella et moi restâmes assis là, à parler du petit miracle pendant une bonne trentaine de minutes, avant que ce trou du cul, aussi connu sous le nom de Riley n'arrive.

Je fus soulagé de découvrir qu'il n'avait pas passé la nuit avec mon ... non, pas mon ... juste Bella .

C'était une personne et elle ne m'appartenait pas ... elle n'était la propriété de personne.

Bella lui sourit.

- Salut Riley! Viens voir Charley! Elle est parfaite!

- Oh ... c'est bien. Je ne veux pas interrompre votre discussion ma puce.

Il sembla vraiment gêné quand elle mentionna Charley.

Hmmm ... cela pourrait être drôle.

J'embrassais rapidement Charley sur la joue et me plaçais à côté de Bella.

- Vas-y mec, vas-y. Elle est magnifique. Tu devrais la tenir ... ça change la vie.

Il s'assit à contrecœur ... et garda un faux sourire. Je ne le quittais pas des yeux, je n'avais pas confiance en lui. Quelque chose me disait qu'il n'était pas prêt à jouer les « papa », comme il voulait le faire croire à tout le monde. Je devais le démasquer.

Bella lui tendit Charley.

- Non ça va, euh ... elle est vraiment petite ... et je ne veux pas la blesser ou quoi que ce soit.

Bella avait l'air déçue mais essayait de ne pas le montrer.

- D'accord. Mais tu vas passer beaucoup de temps avec elle, et la porter quand nous rentrerons à la maison.

Mon cœur se serra à cette pensée. Je ne voulais pas qu'il passe du temps avec ma petite fille.

Charlie se leva et me demanda s'il pouvait me voir dans le couloir.

Je le suivis.

- Écoutes Cullen, je vais être franc avec toi. Ce jour-là en Février, j'ai entendu tout ce que tu as dit à Bells.

Je le savais ... parce qu'il se tenait juste là quand j'allais partir.

- Je peux voir à quel point tu aimes déjà Charley ... et je ne t'enlèverai jamais ça ... Tout ce que j'ai à te dire maintenant, c'est que Bella mérite d'entendre tes excuses alors qu'elle est consciente ... et il est temps que tu le fasses.

Je hochais la tête.

- Vous avez absolument raison. J'ai essayé de parler avec Bella hier ... mais elle m'a dit que ce n'était pas le bon moment et elle avait raison. Hier, c'était tout au sujet de Charley. À l'heure actuelle, elle doit être notre objectif. Je vais faire amende honorable avec votre fille, monsieur. Je voudrai aussi faire amende honorable avec vous.

- Je suis à l'écoute. Dit-il les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

J'aurais voulu rire tant il me rappelait Bella, debout comme ça... mais je ne voulais pas qu'il pense que ce n'était pas important pour moi.

- Je suis désolé pour toutes les fois où j'ai été irrespectueux envers vous ... à l'école secondaire et surtout plus récemment. Je tiens également à m'excuser pour avoir brisé la promesse que je vous avais faite. Je vous avais juré le jour où j'ai épousé votre fille ... que jamais je ne lui ferai de mal ... et c'est exactement ce que j'ai fait. Elle m'a toujours poussé à me battre contre mes tendances égoïstes et de trou du cul, mais quand nous nous sommes séparés ... je me suis perdu. J'ai cessé de me battre et j'ai laissé le con en moi prendre le dessus sans vouloir l'admettre. La consommation d'alcool n'a pas aidé et elle mérite mieux que cela.

- Oui, c'est vrai.

- Je ne vais pas la pousser à me reprendre. Si par la grâce de Dieu, elle décide de m'accorder une deuxième chance ... je la prendrai et je ne la laisserai pas tomber. Mais je ne vais pas faire pression sur elle pour quoi que ce soit. Tout ce que je veux, c'est être à nouveau ami avec elle ... et prendre soin de ma fille. Elle est la chose la plus importante pour moi.

- Comme elle doit l'être. Edward, je te remercie d'être assez homme pour me dire tout cela. Je ne peux pas te promettre que Bella sera prête à te donner une autre chance ... et je ne suis pas sûr d'en avoir envie. Toutefois, si elle le faisait ... tout ce que je peux te dire c'est ... ne pas tout foutre en l'air.

Nous rentrâmes dans la chambre et je vis Bella et Riley rirent en faisant des grimaces à Charley.

Eh bien, putain de fayot ... il avait l'air détendu près d'elle.

Merde ... mais il refusait toujours de la tenir.

Cela allait peut-être être plus difficile que je pensais ... être autour d'eux tout le temps ... les voir essayer d'être un couple ... mais ma principale préoccupation était ma fille.

J'étais son père avant toute autre chose.

J'aurai voulu revenir en arrière et laisser Bella faire sa vie avec Riley ... à moins qu'il ne me donne une raison de lui faire du mal.

Ouais ... j'allais vraiment garder un œil sur lui.

- Riley, peux-tu laisser Edward s'asseoir dans votre fauteuil? Je veux qu'il se lie un peu plus avec Charley.

_Ha! Prends ça connard !_

Le regard sur son visage était sans prix.

Je vis Charlie esquisser un sourire narquois.

- Bien sûr ma puce ... Je vais descendre à la cafétéria manger un morceau ... et peut-être appeler le bureau.

Bella était tellement concentrée sur ce qu'elle disait à Charley, qu'elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il lui avait parlé.

Il me regarda.

- Merci Riley. Je n'en n'ai jamais assez de ma petite fille. Je suis sûr que tu comprendras ce sentiment le jour où tu auras des enfants.

C'était un coup bas ... mais je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher.

- Bien sûr ... pas de problème Edward. Dit-il en souriant. C'était probablement l'un des sourires les plus faux que j'ai jamais vu.

J'allais m'asseoir dans le fauteuil que Riley venait de quitter, quand Bella attrapa ma main et me tira sur le lit.

- Non ... ici ... comme nous étions assis plus tôt. Je veux que nous créions des liens avec elle de cette façon.

Je m'assis à côté de Bella et enveloppais un bras autour d'elle, avant qu'elle ne place Charley de telle sorte que nous la tenions tous les deux contre nous. J'utilisais ma main libre pour toucher ses petits doigts et ses joues. Elle était absolument incroyable.

- Char, c'est papa. Maman est là aussi. Nous t'aimons mon ange. Nous sommes tellement heureux que tu sois ici. Lui dis-je.

- Bella, tu veux que je te rapporte quelque chose? Demanda Riley à la porte.

_Il n'était pas encore parti?_

- Oh Edward, elle a mon doigt! Elle est trop mignonne. J'aime tout d'elle!

- Regardes-toi, tenant le doigt de ta maman comme une grande fille.

- Laissez-moi prendre quelques photos. Déclara Charlie en cherchant vivement où était posée la caméra.

- Euh ... Bells? Se risqua Riley.

_Cet idiot n'avait-il rien comprit putain? Laisses-nous seuls._

Bella leva finalement les yeux et vit qu'il était encore dans la chambre.

- Oh je suis désolée, tu disais Riley?

- Tu veux que je te rapporte quelque chose?

- Non, j'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin ici.

Puis elle se reconcentra sur Charley, et appuya son nez sur le sien pour lui faire un baiser esquimau.

- N'est-ce pas ma chérie? Maman a tout ce qu'il faut ici, dans cette couverture rose.

L'idiot compritfinalement et quitta la pièce.

- Attends! Papa regarde dans le sac que j'ai apporté, il y a la couverture de Charley. Je veux l'envelopper dedans à la place de celle-ci.

Il récupéra la couverture dans le sac. C'était la couverture que je lui avais donné ... ma couverture de bébé. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'elle allait envelopper notre fille dedans. Ça me paraissait surréaliste et je dû ravaler le sanglot qui se formait dans ma gorge.

- Tu l'as gardé. Murmurais-je.

- Tu pensais que je n'en voudrai pas? Demanda-t-elle.

- J'avais des doutes ... je te remercie.

- De rien. Je l'aime Edward. Je vais mettre son nom et sa date de naissance à côté de la tienne.

Je hochais la tête et détournais les yeux pendant une minute pour me ressaisir. Le temps que j'avais passé à pleurer ces derniers temps me transformait en une chatte.

Bella retira Char de sa couverture de l'hôpital et l'enveloppa dans ma couverture de bébé.

Je me penchais en arrière contre le lit et tirais Bella avec moi. Nous tenions Charley dans nos bras ... et à cet instant ... tout était parfait.

Tout ce qui comptait pour moi dans ce monde, était dans ce lit d'hôpital avec moi.

_**Samedi 15 Août, 2009: Age 26**_

Charley avait maintenant quatorze semaines, un peu plus de trois mois. C'était étonnant de la voir grandir sous mes yeux.

J'avais ramené Bella et Charley à la maison le jour où elles étaient sortie de l'hôpital. J'avais doucement convaincu Bella en lui disant qu'elle avait besoin d'un véhicule pour notre fille.

Elle avait accepté sans aucune lutte.

_**Flashback**_

_**- Allons chez un concessionnaire choisir quelque chose. Lui dis-je.**_

_**- Tu ... tu me donnes le choix? Demanda-t-elle étonnée.**_

_**- Euh ... ouais ... c'est ta voiture ... c'est toi qui va la conduire. **_

_**- Wow ... mais je ne veux pas quitter Charley.**_

_**- Bon, eh bien nous allons regarder sur internet. Tu me dis ce que tu veux et j'irai la chercher. **_

_**- Tu ne vas vraiment pas m'obliger à prendre la voiture que toi tu veux? **_

_**- Non, c'est tout à toi. J'irai la payer et je la ramènerai. **_

_**Le regard sur son visage était inestimable et le sourire qu'elle m'accorda me coupa le souffle.**_

_**Flashback Fin**_

Elle prit une Volvo XC60 en argent, ce qui me surpris. Ma voiture était en argent ... et elle m'avait toujours dit qu'elle détestait sa Volvo.

Quand je lui posais la question elle me dit que c'était pratique et sûr pour notre fille ... c'était donc ce qu'elle voulait.

Ce que Bella voulait ... Bella l'aurait ... à partir de maintenant ... plus d'arguments de ma part ... jamais.

Actuellement je faisais du nettoyage autour de la maison. Depuis mon retour à Forks, je n'avais pratiquement rien fait d'autre que d'aider Bella avec Charley et de jouer au papa. Je n'avais jamais été plus heureux.

Je n'avais pas encore idée de ce que je voulais faire de ma vie, mais je ne voulais plus être médecin ... et heureusement ... j'étais financièrement assez stable pour ne pas avoir à m'en soucier pour l'instant.

Mon thérapeute de Seattle m'en avait trouvé un à Port Angeles, il avait entendu des choses merveilleuses a son sujet. Elle était même prête à faire des séances familiale et de couples. Mes parents et Alice viendraient donc à Port Angeles pour nos séances en famille. Ils m'avaient dit qu'ils s'arrangeraient pour trouver un créneau, ainsi je n'aurai pas à être loin de ma fille. Je n'avais pas reparlé de la thérapie à Bella pourtant ... les choses avaient été fatigantes une fois Charley rentrée à la maison.

La seule fois où j'avais parlé de la thérapie, cet enculé de Riley l'avait convaincue qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin.

_**Flashback**_

_**Charley était à la maison depuis une semaine et j'aidais Bella. Je ne voulais pas que Bella soit la seule responsable de ses tétées nocturnes.**_

_**Comme je n'avais pas encore complètement déménagé à Forks, je vivais à peu près dans le salon des Swan. **_

_**Je gardais un moniteur de bébé sur la table basse pour pouvoir entendre quand Char se réveillait et pour m'occuper d'au moins une des tétées de nuit. **_

_**Cette soir-là, Riley était venu pour le dîner. Plus tôt dans la journée, j'avais brièvement approché Bella à propos de commencer la thérapie avec moi et pour elle.**_

_**Elle n'avait rien trop dit et j'avais l'intention de lui en reparler ce soir quand Charley serait couchée.**_

_**J'entendais Riley et Bella parlaient dans la cuisine alors qu'ils préparaient le dîner.**_

_**- Pourquoi est-il encore ici? Lui demanda Riley.**_

_**- Il m'aide avec Charley. **_

_**- Je vais t'aider, tu n'as pas besoin de lui ici tout le temps Bella. **_

_**- Il est son père et comment vas-tu m'aider avec elle? Tu ne veux même pas la tenir Riley! **_

_**- Ma puce, viens. Je te l'ai dit ... les bébés me rendent nerveux. Je ne sais pas quoi faire avec eux. Charley est un ange. Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal. **_

_**Il y eut un moment de silence et Bella prit la parole.**_

_**- Je pense commencer la thérapie avec Edward.**_

_**- Quoi? Pourquoi? Tu n'as pas besoin d'une thérapie! Vous êtes divorcés! A quoi vous servirait une thérapie aujourd'hui? **_

_**- Cela nous aiderait à apprendre à travailler ensemble afin que nous puissions être de meilleurs parents pour Charley. **_

_**- Bella, tu es une mère incroyable ... et Edward est très bien comme père. Tu n'as pas besoin d'une thérapie. Promets-moi que tu n'iras pas ... tu passes trop de temps avec lui. Tout ce qu'il essaie de faire c'est te récupérer ... tu ne vois pas cela? **_

_**- Tu as peut-être raison. Dit-elle finalement.**_

_**C'était quoi ce bordel?**_

_**Après que Riley soit parti je reparlais à Bella de la thérapie ... bien sûr ... elle me descendit en flammes.**_

_**Cet idiot devait sortir de nos vies.**_

_**Flashback Fin**_

Quelques jours plus tard que je trouvais une maison et j'emménageais à Forks de façon permanente.

J'étais inquiet de devoir m'éloigner de James parce qu'il était mon parrain, mais il était aussi devenu un bon ami. Mais il déménagea à Port Angeles à cause d'une femme.

Les choses étaient terminées avec son ex, mais maintenant qu'il était sobre depuis assez longtemps, elle lui avait finalement laissé voir ses enfants. Ils vivaient également à Port Angeles. C'est lors d'une visite à ses enfants qu'il avait rencontré Tanya. Elle était serveuse dans un café - restaurant où il s'était arrêté prendre un café avant de retourner à Seattle.

Ils étaient venus chez moi à quelques reprises et je les considérais tous les deux comme de bons amis. James était là à chaque fois que j'avais besoin de lui ... et parfois je devais être là pour lui aussi.

Récemment, son ex lui avait fait savoir qu'elle allait se remarier et partir vivre au Texas ... en prenant les enfants avec elle.

Il n'eut pas eu son mot à dire en raison de son histoire et de plus elle avait la garde complète. Il était bouleversé, il allait encore moins les voir maintenant.

Je l'avais rejoint immédiatement quand il m'avait appelé, me disant qu'il était dans un bar et sur le point de tout foutre en l'air.

James ne bu pas ce soir-là ... et il s'en voulu de m'avoir appelé parce que j'étais sobre depuis peu, et que c'était à moi de m'appuyer sur lui et non l'inverse.

Une fois les choses réglées, il dit vouloir se concentrer sur Tanya et être le meilleur père pour ses enfants, même en étant loin. Il voulait qu'ils aient la vie qu'ils méritaient avec leur mère et leur beau-père. Il m'avait dit qu'il avait déjà fait assez de dégâts avec son ex et leurs enfants et il ne voulait pas se mettre en travers de leur bonheur présent.

Je détestais ce qui lui arrivait, mais c'était étonnant de voir comme il était fort. C'était vraiment un gars formidable et j'étais heureux de l'avoir rencontré.

Il avait compris mes sentiments au sujet de Riley et Bella ... combien il m'était difficile de savoir qu'ils se fréquentaient et qu'elle lui laissait une chance.

Ils n'avaient pas encore eu de réel rendez-vous à cause de Char. Néanmoins, il passait de plus en plus temps avec elles et puis une fois le bébé endormi, ils regardaient un film ou dînaient. Cela brisait mon cœur ... mais je devais faire avec.

Les choses avançaient et tout se passait bien. J'avais toujours envie de boire à chaque fois que quelque chose n'allait pas comme je voulais, ou lorsque j'avais un problème ... mais Charley m'aidait beaucoup.

Parfois, me concentrer sur cette petite fille était mieux que de voir le Dr Weber.

J'avais deux photos que je gardais sur moi en permanence. Une de Charley, que Bella avait fait prendre par un professionnel, elle était dans mon portefeuille. Bella avait prit la deuxième : c'était Charley et moi. Habituellement je la gardais dans une poche de chemise, de pantalon ... elle était mon salut quand j'en avais besoin.

La sonnerie de mon téléphone interrompit mes pensées.

Je souris en voyant l'appelant.

Bella.

- Salut Bella.

- Edward j'ai besoin de toi ... peux-tu venir?

Elle paraissait énervée et frustrée. Je pouvais entendre Charley crier.

- Bien sûr Bells. Est-ce que ça va? C'est Charley?

- Oui, je ne sais pas ce que je fais de mal. Elle n'arrête pas de pleurer et je suis si fatiguée .

Je restais au téléphone avec Bella, essayant de la calmer. Je ne mis pas longtemps à arriver chez elle. J'avais eu la chance de trouver une maison à deux rues de chez Charlie. Ça ne dérangeait pas Bella, elle disait que ce serait idéal pour Charley. Mais Riley le détestait.

J'adorais que Riley déteste.

Lorsque Bella ouvrit la porte pour me laisser entrer, elle portait Charley dans ses bras. Elle me la tendit immédiatement et Charley s'arrêta instantanément de pleurer.

- Je ne suis pas une bonne maman! Il suffit de la mettre dans tes bras pour qu'elle s'arrête de pleurer! S'écria Bella en se dirigeant vers le divan. Elle s'affala et mit ses mains sur son visage pour cacher ses larmes.

Je m'assis à côté d'elle et me mis a chanter à Charley ... en équilibre sur mon épaule ... tout en caressant la cuisse de Bella avec ma main libre.

Charley se blottit dans mon cou et s'endormit rapidement.

- J'ai essayé de chanter ... de faire ce que tu fais ... et ça n'a pas marché! Elle sanglotait.

- Chut ... Bells ça va ... apparemment son papa lui manquait.

Bella enleva ses mains de son visage ... et sourit.

- Je suppose. Dit-elle.

- Ça va? Tu as fini d'angoisser? Tu sais que tu es une excellente mère pour cette petite fille. Parfois, elle a juste besoin de son père.

Elle hocha la tête et s'essuya les yeux.

Nous restâmes assis là, silencieusement, alors que je berçais doucement Charley.

- Tu sais quel jour nous étions hier? Demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

Bien sûr, je savais.

C'était le jour où notre vie avait changé à jamais ... c'était le jour où j'avais perdu ma femme. Le jour de cette putain émission de radio.

Je ne pouvais vraiment rien reprocher à l'émission de radio ... c'était ma faute.

Je hochais la tête.

- Je voulais juste que tu saches ... je vois de quoi tu parlais. Je sais que tu as raison ... je t'ai repoussé. J'ai fait beaucoup des choses que tu as dit.

J'étais choqué qu'elle l'admette ... mais cela ne changeait rien.

- Je te remercie de me le dire ... mais cela n'excuse pas ce que je t'ai fait ... ce que je nous ai fait. Maintenant notre fille doit grandir au milieu de parents divorcés à cause des mauvais choix quej'ai fait. Peu importe ce que toi tu as fait ... je n'aurais jamais du coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre ... c'est ma faute. Si je pouvais revenir en arrière, je te forcerai à me parler ... et je serai resté loin de Lauren.

Je pouvais dire, à voir l'expression de son visage, qu'elle voulait changer de sujet.

Elle me parla de son livre, elle avait travaillé dessus, et je n'avais jamais été plus fier d'elle. Je savais qu'elle allait le faire publier, et ce serait merveilleux. Elle avait toujours bien écrit.

Je lui dis combien j'étais heureux à ce sujet, et qu'elle devrait me laisser un peu plus, afin de pouvoir écrire sans avoir à se soucier d'elle.

- Ce serait génial Edward! Merci! Elle rayonnait.

- Je pourrai même venir ici, ainsi Charley serait près de toi si tu as besoin de la voir.

Elle sourit et hocha la tête.

- J'aimerai bien. Dit-elle.

Je sentais mes yeux s'alourdir et me penchais un peu en arrière. Je savais que je ne devrai pas m'endormir là, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

Je ne savais pas quelle heure il était quand nous entendîmes quelqu'un se racler la gorge.

J'ouvris mes yeux et sentis une chaleur sur ma poitrine. Charley était encore dans mes bras, blottie sur mon côté gauche. Bella était blottie du coté droit et ma main était posée sur sa hanche.

Merde ... Riley et Charlie avaient les yeux fixés sur nous.

Aucun d'entre eux ne semblait heureux de la situation.

- Désolé, Bella était angoissée ... Charley ne se calmait pas. Je lui manquais ... nous avons du nous endormir.

Riley parla le premier.

- Oh, je suis heureux que tu es été en mesure de venir ici pour l'aider. J'avais du travail en retard ... elle m'avait appelé en premier ... mais je ne pouvais pas partir quand elle a appelé.

Elle l'avait appelé d'abord ... au sujet de ma fille? C'était quoi ce bordel?

Bella se déplaça et s'éloigna de moi, se blottissant contre l'oreiller à l'autre bout du canapé. Cela me laissait libre de bouger, alors que je tenais Charley dans mes bras et que je regardais Riley.

- Ouais ... eh bien, je serai là chaque fois qu'elles auront besoin de moi. Elle a juste à m'appeler. Dis-je en souriant.

- Je suppose que c'est bien pour elles alors. Répondit Riley frustré.

- Je vais mettre Charley au lit et partir. Leur dis-je.

Riley m'arrêta.

- Écoutes mec, euh ... j'essaie vraiment de faire en sorte que ça marche avec Bells ... il est important pour moi d'être en partie dans la vie de Charley. Puis-je la mettre au lit? demanda-t-il.

Était-il fou?

Je tenais ma fille sur ma poitrine, dans une étreinte protectrice, afin de la protéger de lui.

- Je vais le faire. Lui dis-je.

- Ne commencez pas un combat de coqs les garçons. Il est tard et mes deux filles ont besoin de dormir. Donc, soit l'un de vous deux le fait ou je vais le faire moi-même, mais prenez une décision. Dit Charlie énervé.

Riley me sourit d'une telle façon que j'aurais pu lui mettre mon poing dans la figure.

- Ce n'est pas grave ... je comprends ... tu es le papa ... je vais mettre ma puce au lit alors.

Connard

J'opinais parce que je savais que si je faisait une scène et insistais pour coucher Bella, il voudrait probablement prendre Charley, et franchement, moins de temps il passait avec ma fille mieux c'était.

Je le laissais passer pour prendre Bella. Il sourit et réalisa que Bella partageait sa chambre avec notre petite fille.

Je devais quitter cette maison avant de perdre mon sang-froid. Mon poing allait trouver le visage de Riley, si je ne partais pas bientôt.

Tout en me dirigeant chez moi, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que quelque chose n'allait pas avec ce gars.

_**Dimanche 30 Août 2009: Age 26**_

Bella m'avait permit de garder Charley depuis vendredi soir et j'en étais ravie. Nous avions passé un bon moment ensemble.

Mon week-end n'aurait pu être mieux, car hier, mon frère était venu à la maison. Il avait traîné avec Charley et moi. Emmett m'avait dit qu'il était enfin prêt à nous reparler à papa et moi. Il avait réfléchit et il pensait que nous devions prouver que nous n'étions plus les hommes que nous avions été. Il voulait arranger les relations entre nous parce que Rose était enceinte. Il ne voulait pas que son fils ou sa fille sente des tensions avec son oncle ou son grand-père.

Nous avions passé une bonne journée ... la première ... probablement ... depuis longtemps

Ce matin, je devais ramener Charley à Bella assez tôt, afin de rejoindre Jasper, Emmett et mon père pour un golf. Je détestais le golf, mais c'était une façon de recréer des liens avec eux. Ils faisaient l'effort de venir de Seattle ... je devais au moins faire l'effort d'être présent.

En me garant dans l'allée, je remarquais que le camion de Charlie était là, mais que le cruiser était parti. Je remarquais aussi la voiture de Riley, ce qui me rendait furieux. Pourquoi était-il venu pour le petit déjeuner?

Il ne pouvait pas manger chez lui putain?

Bella m'ouvrit la porte, elle semblait nerveuse.

Elle commença à crier le nom de Charley car elle était heureuse de la voir, mais je mis mon doigt sur mes lèvres. Je me tournais vers le siège d'auto pour lui montrer que notre fille était en fait, endormie.

- Amènes-la dans la cuisine. Je prépare le petit déjeuner. Murmura-t-elle.

Je la suivis et je remarquais qu'elle faisait des crêpes. Putain, qu'est-ce que j'aimais les crêpes de Bella. Je me demandais brièvement si elle me permettrait de rester et d'en manger quelques-unes, mais mes pensées furent interrompues par la voix de Riley.

- Mmmm ... ça sent bon ici ma puce.

Je me tournais vers lui.

Putain.

Il portait un pantalon de pyjama et ... rien d'autre.

Putain, il avait passé la nuit ici.

Avec un sourire, qui j'étais sûr, il pensait être sexy, il alla vers Bella et l'embrassa sur la joue. Ensuite il se retourna et se dirigea vers Charley.

- Hey Charley ! Commença-t-il à crier.

- C'est quoi ce putain de problème avec toi? Tu ne vois pas qu'elle dort espèce d'idiot. Lui criais-je.

J'étais en colère ... d'un parce qu'il avait réveillé mon bébé qui dormait ... et deux parce que je ne voulais vraiment pas jurer devant elle, et grâce à lui je venais de le faire.

- Il ne l'a pas fait exprès Edward, calmes-toi. Me prévint Bella.

Puis elle regarda Riley.

- Tu l'as réveillée ... tu te débrouilles avec elle.

Il souffla avant haussant les épaules.

- Bien ... c'est une gosse ... ça ne doit pas être très difficile.

C'était à mon tour de faire un petit sourire à ce connard.

Il la souleva de son siège de voiture et il la tendit maladroitement devant lui. Elle allait pleurer et il plissa son nez.

_- _Euh_, _quelque chose ne vas pas Bella ... putain, elle pue ! Ce pantalon de pyjama m'a vraiment coûté cher ... si ces conneries s'échappent de sa couche ça va le ruiner!

Quand il dit cela cela me rappela quelque chose. Le jour ou Bella avait jeté son café sur moi ... et ruiné ma chemise.

Putain.

Était-ce ce que je ressemblais à ça?

C'était surréaliste de vous voir de cette façon ... de savoir que vous aviez agi comme le plus grands des connards ...s'inquiétant de ses putains de vêtements ... quand l'amour de votre vie était en train de s'effondrer ... ou qu'un enfant innocent était dans une couche sale.

Je ne serai plus jamais comme ça. C'était un connard insensible ... exactement ce que j'avais été.

Ouais ... le Dr Weber en entendrait à notre prochaine séance de thérapie. Ce petit incident faisait ressortir de nombreuses questions dont je devais discuter avec elle.

Bella retournait les crêpes et les saucisses tout en étant en colère.

- Eh bien ... elle a besoin d'être changée Riley! Tu devras le faire tôt ou tard ... si tu veux ton petit déjeuner ... alors tu vas devoir la changer!

Il la regarda comme s'il allait tomber malade, et je ne voulais pas lui laisser ma fille. Je me penchais un peu vers lui et lui murmurais.

- Les yeux plus gros que le ventre mon pote?

- Je vais le faire ... ne t'inquiètes pas. Dis-je à Bella en regardant par dessus mon épaule.

Je pris Charley et montais à l'étage pour la changer.

- C'est parti petite fille ... papa a-t-il besoin de te changer? Tu as besoin d'une couche propre, jolie petite fille?

Elle me sourit ... elle adorait quand je lui parlais.

En fait ... quand n'importe qui lui parlait ... mais j'étais heureux de voir mon petit ange me sourire.

Je la changeais rapidement, j'étais devenu assez bon dans ce domaine, et je retournais en bas.

Je m'arrêtais devant la porte de la cuisine.

Riley était derrière Bella et lui parlait à l'oreille. J'étais sûr qu'il pensait chuchoter, mais je l'entendis fortement et clairement.

- La nuit dernière était incroyable ma puce ... Je suis impatient de le faire à nouveau. Voyons si Cullen peut passer après sa partie de golf et prendre la gosse pour la nuit ... alors je pourrai t'avoir à nouveau... ma puce, s'il te plaît?

J'allais être malade.

J'avais l'impression que me ma gorge allait exploser... je ne pouvais plus respirer. J'entendais un bourdonnement dans mes oreilles qui ne voulait pas s'en aller.

J'avais également une douleur dans la poitrine que je n'avais jamais ressenti auparavant ... c'était brûlant ... je voulais que ça s'arrête.

Bella brisa l'emprise qu'il avait sur ses hanches et se tourna dans ses bras très irritée.

- Cette _gosse_ a un nom ... c'est _Charley_ et tu devrais t'habituer à elle et cessé d'agir comme si tu avais peur d'elle ... si nous devons sortir ensemble ... alors elle fait partie du deal Riley! Elle n'ira nulle part... ne l'oublie pas une seconde . Elle est une constante dans ma vie ... tu ne l'es pas!

Je me raclais la gorge car je n'avais pas envie d'en entendre plus. Ils se tournèrent vers moi et Bella repoussa les bras de Riley. A mon expression, ils pouvaient être sûrs que je les avais entendu. Bella avait air coupable et Riley content de lui.

- Eh bien ... je l'ai changé. Je vais partir maintenant. Leur dis-je.

Je plaçais Charley dans son cosy et l'embrassais doucement avant de me diriger vers la porte.

- Edward, attends. Entendis-je Bella derrière moi.

Je me tournais pour la regarder.

- Je suis tellement désolée ... je n'ai jamais voulu que tu le découvres de cette façon. Hier soir, c'était la première fois ... je ne fais pas ça quand Charley est là ... et c'était parce que papa travaillait toute la nuit ... et ... nous devions aller chez Riley ... mais je voulais être sûre d'être là quand tu ramènerais Charley ... je suis tellement ...

Je l'arrêtais.

Elle n'avait aucune raison de s'excuser auprès de moi ... elle ne me devait rien .

Elle était célibataire et libre d'être avec qui elle voulait.

- Hé ... c'est un juste retour des choses, pas vrai? Je n'avais jamais réalisé que cela pouvait blesser autant. Tu es célibataire et tu ne me dois pas d'explications Bella.

Sans réfléchir, je l'attirais vers moi et la serrais contre mon corps quelques secondes avant de placer un doux baiser dans ses cheveux. Je la regardais dans les yeux pour qu'elle n'ait aucun doute par rapport à ce que je m'apprêtais à lui dire.

- Je sais que c'est trop tard ... les choses ont été folles et nous n'avons pas eu la chance de parler ... pour que je puisse faire amende honorable ... mais je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai fait. Je ne pourrai jamais assez m'excuser pour t'avoir briser le cœur. Tu ne le méritais pas ... et si ce que j'ai ressenti est proche de ce que tu as pu ressentir ... alors je ne sais pas comment tu y as survécu. Tu es une femme forte et étonnante Bella Swan ... ne laisses jamais personne te dire le contraire ... même si c'est moi.

Puis je relâchais mon étreinte et partis.

Je devais partir car les émotions étaient beaucoup trop fortes.

J'avais un choix à faire. Je savais maintenant que Bella et Riley avaient une relation physique ... j'avais vraiment besoin d'un verre, parce que mon cœur était brisé en mille morceaux.

Je voulais pouvoir engourdir la douleur.

Je m'arrêtais au stop. Si je tournais à gauche j'allais au Country Club de Forks retrouver les gars pour notre partie de golf. Si je tournais à droite, je me rendais dans le seul bar de la ville.

Je baissais le pare-soleil de ma voiture et regardais la photo de Charley que j'y avais placé ... en cas d'urgence comme celle-ci.

Je pris de profondes respirations pour me calmer.

La douleur n'avait pas disparu.

Putain, j'avais vraiment besoin qu'elle s'en aille.

Je repensais à Bella et à la façon dont elle avait géré mon adultère. Elle ne s'était pas détruite pour éloigner la douleur ... elle l'avait ressenti ... vécu à travers elle ... elle avait combattu la douleur chaque jour ... alors même que notre fille était à l'intérieur d'elle.

Si elle pouvait le faire ... Je pouvais le faire aussi.

Je n'avais pas besoin d'alcool.

Charley ... je n'avais besoin que de Charley .

J'entendis une voiture klaxonner derrière moi parce que je n'avançais pas.

_Pour une fois dans ta putain de vie prends une décision qui ne détruira pas totalement les gens que tu aimes._

Gauche ... J'avais choisi d'aller à gauche ...

J'avais fait le bon choix... pour une fois .


	24. Chapitre 23

_**Merci à : cora-sandi, edwardbellaamour, vanina63, izinie, Habswifes, ptitcoeurfragile, liitleangelordevil93, , LuneBlanche, Line Nina, Joeymalia42, aelita48, lamue12, grazie, Linou2701, calimero59, bella8783, sonita, , bellaeva, adybolly, Leensha12, Tenshi No Bakka, kayliah, farah**_

_**petite-vampire-cullen : merci pour ta review. Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est un happy-end. Bises**_

_**nana10 : ben alors pour le coup je sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Bises.**_

_**T,alulah : Hello, merci encore pour ta supra mega longue review. Pas d'inquiètude à avoir, tu peux appeler Riley comme tu veux, de toute façon c'est vraiment un trou du cul. A très vite. bises**_

_**Chanson pour ce chapitre : Falling Down par Avril Lavigne**_

**Chapitre 23**** : Confusion**

BPOV

_**Dimanche 13 Septembre 2009**_

J'avais vingt-six ans aujourd'hui, et même si je n'avais toujours pas résolu tous les problèmes avec Edward ... j'étais beaucoup mieux que l'année dernière pour mon anniversaire.

Charley avait un peu plus de quatre mois et devenait plus belle chaque jour.

Ses yeux étaient verts maintenant et nous étions à peu près sûr qu'ils allaient rester ainsi, parce qu'ils étaient d'un vert perçant ... tout comme les yeux de son père.

Edward insistait encore sur le fait qu'elle me ressemblait, mais je voyais de plus en plus de lui.

Elle était vraiment la fille de de son père ... jusqu'à bout des ongles.

Il était étonnant pour moi de voir qu'il était possible d'aimer quelqu'un autant que j'aimais ma fille. Chaque jour, j'étais sûre d'avoir pris la bonne décision en laissant Edward faire partie de sa vie.

Il était un père merveilleux.

Edward venait d'avantage depuis qu'il m'avait proposé de s'occuper de Charley, pendant que je travaillerai sur mon livre.

Lorsque nous avions discuté de ce qu'il voulait faire de sa vie maintenant, il m'avait dit que pour le moment il avait le plus beau métier du monde ... rester à la maison et être papa.

Cela m'avait réchauffé le cœur de l'entendre.

Je lui demandais souvent comment se passait sa thérapie. Il me racontait des choses sur ses sessions ... mais il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de dire grand-chose ... je voyais les changements.

Il ressemblait plus à Edward qu'il avait l'habitude d'être ... avant qu'il ne laisse tout le consumer.

Quand il m'avait à nouveau demandé de commencer le traitement avec lui, je lui avais dit que j'y réfléchirai. Mais quand j'en avais parlé à Riley, il avait souligné que nous étions vraiment de très bons parents. Pourquoi aller voir un psy si je n'en n'avais pas besoin? Quand Edward souleva de nouveau la question après ma conversation avec Riley ... je lui dis que non.

En outre, une partie de moi se demandait si Riley n'avait raison à propos du fait qu'Edward utilisait la thérapie comme moyen pour essayer de nous remettre ensemble ... et je ne voulais pas.

J'étais à peu près certaine de ne pas le vouloir.

Mon esprit était confus ces derniers temps.

Cependant ... je n'étais pas sûre que renoncer à la thérapie soit la bonne décision. Au fond de mon cœur, j'en ressentais le besoin, et c'était quelque chose que Edward et mois avions besoin de faire ensemble .

J'avais tant de sentiments contradictoires à propos ... d'Edward ... de Riley ... et de moi ... et je ne savais pas quoi faire avec eux.

Peut-être qu'un thérapeute pourrait m'aider à ce sujet.

Aucun de nous ne reparla de ce matin d'août quand il était venu ramener Charley à la maison. Je lui étais reconnaissante de ne pas avoir remit le sujet sur le tapis car je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'en parler.

Je détestais la façon dont Edward avait découvert que Riley et moi avions des relations sexuelles. C'est exactement ce que c'était ... du sexe .

Je me sentais mal, parce que cela signifiait beaucoup plus pour Riley que pour moi. Au lieu de me réveiller le lendemain matin avec une sensation de fraîcheur et un souvenir incroyable de la nuit passée, je m'étais sentie pleine de regrets, de culpabilité et terriblement confuse.

Puis, Edward avait dit ces choses douces avant qu'il ne quitte la maison et j'avais été plus confuse que jamais.

Avoir des relations sexuelles avec Riley m'avait fait réaliser à quel point j'étais encore amoureuse d' Edward.

_**Flashback**_

_**Edward gardait Charley jusqu'à dimanche matin et papa allait travailler de nuit ce week-end. J'avais pris la décision de me donner à Riley. Il m'avait demandé si j'étais prête et je continuais à lui répondre non.**_

_**Jusqu'à présent, lors de nos rendez-vous, après que Charley ait été mise au lit, nous nous embrassions, nous caressions ... mais j'étais prête pour la suite ... ou du moins je pensais que je l'étais.**_

_**J'avais besoin de voir si je pouvais le faire. J'avais besoin de savoir que je pourrai être avec quelqu'un d'autre que Edward.**_

_**De plus les femmes ont des besoins ... et mon vibromasseur ne me suffisait plus, et puis je trouvais Riley vraiment extrêmement attractif.**_

_**Riley devait venir me chercher pour dîner après qu'Edward ait prit Charley vendredi soir. J'avais appelé les filles parce que j'avais besoin d'aide. Elles étaient venues à Forks pour m'aider à me préparer.**_

_**Alice m'avait ramené une robe. Elle était magnifique et différente de ce que je portais habituellement. Je lui en étais reconnaissante parce que je voulais paraître et me sentir sexy ce soir.**_

_**Elle était bordeaux serrée et arrivait juste au-dessus des genoux. **_

_**Après m'avoir habillée elles s'occupèrent de mes cheveux et de mon maquillage. En me regardant dans le miroir je pus dire que j'étais jolie.**_

_**Alice et Rose étaient parties juste avant qu'Edward ne vienne chercher notre fille.**_

_**Il était sans voix quand j'ouvris la porte. Eh bien ... c'était agréable de voir que je pouvais atteindre un homme avec mon apparence. J'espérai que Riley aurait la même réaction.**_

_**- Euh ... tu es ... tu es ... wow ... juste ... incroyable. Bégaya Edward.**_

_**- Étais-je si laide que ça avant? Demandais-je avec un petit rire.**_

_**- Non ... ce n'est ... je ne suis pas habitué à voir ... **_

_**- Tu n'es pas habitué à me voir sans biberons et sans le bébé me bavant partout? Dis-je en riant.**_

_**- Ouais ... je suppose que c'est ça. Ça fait un moment que je ne t'ai pas vu pomponnée. Sourit-il.**_

_**- Eh bien, je te remercie. J'apprécie le compliment. Riley doit passer me chercher pour aller dîner.**_

_**J'attendis qu'il fasse un commentaire sarcastique ou qu'il se montre possessif ... mais il n'en fit rien. Il sourit ... un petit sourire, qui n'atteint pas ses yeux, mais c'était un sourire.**_

_**- C'est génial. J'espère vous profiterez de votre dîner et passerez une nuit agréable. Charley et moi avons de grands projets aussi. Nous allons avoir des biberons, lire des histoires, chanter des chansons ... ça va être génial. **_

_**Après avoir terminé de parler de ses plans avec notre fille ... il avait un vrai sourire sur le visage. J'adorais le regarder avec elle.**_

_**J'embrassais ma petite fille et Edward partit avec elle ... me laissant seule à la maison. Riley était en retard.**_

_**Le téléphone sonna et je décrochais.**_

_**- Allô? Demandais-je.**_

_**- Ma puce je suis désolé. Je vais être retenu au bureau une partie de la nuit. C'est une grosse affaire dont je ne peux pas te parler. Je suis désolé bébé, pouvons-nous sortir demain à la place? **_

_**Merde.**_

_**Je devais faire preuve de compréhension ... c'était son travail. Je savais comment je me sentais quand j'écrivais, et je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir d'être passionné par son travail.**_

_**J'enlevais la robe et l'accrochais dans mon placard, et décidais de ne pas porter de tenue habillée demain soir ... au cas où il décommande à nouveau.**_

_**Non, j'allais lui proposer de dîner ici, une fois que Charlie serait parti pour le travail.**_

_**Riley m'assura qu'il serait là pour le dîner. **_

_**Je fis des lasagnes, de la salade et préparais à manger à papa avant son départ.**_

_**Riley arriva pile à l'heure.**_

_**Au cours du dîner je lui dis que j'étais prête à aller jusqu'au bout avec lui.**_

_**J'avais l'impression d'être revenue au temps du lycée, et j'étais nerveuse parce que Edward était le seul homme avec qui j'avais eu des relations sexuelles. **_

_**Que faire si j'étais une déception?**_

_**J'avais vraiment perdu de mon estime ... surtout depuis que mon ex-mari était allé voir ailleurs.**_

_**Au fond, je savais que cela avait plus à voir avec Edward et ses défauts ... son égoïsme ... mais une partie de moi se demandait ... si j'avais été une meilleure maîtresse ... m'aurait-il trompé?**_

_**J'avais besoin de chasser ces pensées loin de moi ... J'avais besoin de me sentir désirée ... par quelqu'un d'autre que Edward.**_

_**Riley avait définitivement réussi cela. **_

_**Il était temps pour moi d'oublier mon ex-mari ... J'avais besoin de me prouver que je pouvais le faire ... Je pouvais être avec un autre homme.**_

_**Après le dîner, nous nous déplaçâmes rapidement dans ma chambre, il se mit à me toucher comme un animal affamé.**_

_**Pour une raison quelconque, je ne ressentis pas la même chose que lorsque Edward réagissait comme ça avec moi.**_

_**Arrêtes de le comparer à Edward!**_

_**- J'ai besoin de toi Bella, putain, maintenant. Je peux? Murmura-t-il en embrassant mon corps.**_

_**Ça faisait du bien de se sentir désirer ... et je voulais me concentrer sur son besoin ... et non pas sur la voix qui me criait d'arrêter. **_

_**Je hochais la tête, lui faisant savoir qu'il pouvait continuer.**_

_**Je fus troublée par tout ce que je ressentais alors que nous nous déshabillions et que nous nous touchions.**_

_**Ses baisers et ses caresses me faisaient du bien, mais je me sentais coupable. **_

_**Ce n'était pas les bonnes mains ... les bonnes lèvres ... les bons yeux. Je suppose que je devais chercher du vert ... et pas du bleu.**_

_**Nous étions tous deux finalement nus et j'étais prête. **_

_**Il était sur le point de pousser en moi quand je le repoussais avec force.**_

_**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? As-tu changé d'avis? Demanda-t-il.**_

_**Je me penchais vers la table de chevet et en sortis un préservatif. **_

_**Je les détestais et je venais d'en acheter pour la première fois, je n'en n'avais jamais eu besoin avant aujourd'hui. Je refusais d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec lui sans préservatif. J'avais un stérilet depuis la naissance de Charley ... mais je ne prenais pas de risques.**_

_**Il regarda le préservatif dans ma main. **_

_**- Ma puce tu as un stérilet. Nous n'en n'avons pas besoin... je veux te sentir ... chérie s'il te plaît?**_

_**Sa moue ne marcherait pas cette fois. Je n'allais pas changer d'avis. S'il ne s'enveloppait pas ... il ne mettrait pas sa bite en moi.**_

_**- Riley, nous ne ferons rien sans cela. **_

_**- Allez chérie, je peux à peine ressentir quelque chose si j'en mets un. Nous sommes clean et tu es protégée... **_

_**Je l'interrompis: **_

_**- Je ne vais pas céder à ce sujet. Mets-le sur toi... ou laisses-moi faire ... fin de l'histoire.**_

_**Ça avait tué l'ambiance, il devait vraiment arrêter de discuter.**_

_**Enfin, il prit et mit le préservatif. Je ne savais pas exactement à quoi m'attendre quand finalement il entra en moi ... mais ce n'était pas ce à quoique je m'attendais.**_

_**Riley était beau et nous avions**_ _**une certaine**__**chimie ... mais il n'était pas Edward ... et il me fut douloureusement évident que j'avais des relations sexuelles avec lui alors que j'étais encore complètement amoureuse de mon ex-mari.**_

_**Je repoussais Edward de mon esprit et me concentrais comme je le pouvais sur Riley. Il n'était pas un amant égoïste et il fit en sorte que je jouisse avant qu'il n'ait terminé.**_

_**Malheureusement, peu importe la qualité de Riley lors des rapports sexuels, mon orgasme était inexistant jusqu'à ce qu'une image d'Edward me faisant l'amour me traverse l'esprit.**_

_**Quand nous eûmes terminé, il se nettoya et revint au lit en m'enveloppant dans ses bras.**_

_**J'attendis qu'il s'endorme, puis je me mis a pleurer ... parce que les bras qui me tenaient ... n'étaient pas les bras que je voulais.**_

_**Je sus alors que avoir des rapports sexuels avec lui avait été une énorme erreur et que ça ne se reproduirait jamais.**_

_**Le lendemain matin Riley tenta un deuxième ronde, mais je prétextais devoir faire le petit déjeuner. Je descendis donc faire des crêpes en espérant qu'il serait parti avant qu'Edward ne ramène Charley.**_

_**Malheureusement, cela n'était pas arrivé. **_

_**J'avais été attristé qu'Edward ait découvert que j'avais des relations sexuelles de cette façon. Ça m'avait fait mal de voir la douleur sur son visage. Oui ... il m'avait profondément blessée en ayant une relation pendant trois mois avec ...**_ _**elle**____**... mais je ne souhaitais cette douleur à personne.**_

_**Même si je savais sa douleur ne serait pas aussi profonde que la mienne ... Je savais que ça l'avait blessé de l'apprendre. **_

_**Mais ... voir comment il l'avait géré. Il m'avait bluffé quand il avait dit toutes ces choses devant la porte. Après son départ, j'avais vite essuyé les larmes qui étaient tombées et j'étais retournée à la cuisine pour faire face à Riley.**_

_**- Comment as-tu pu faire ça? Tu savais qu'il était dans la maison ... qu'il y avait une chance qu'il puisse t'entendre! **_

_**Il haussa les épaules.**_

_**- Il a le droit de savoir que c'est complètement fini entre vous deux, et qu'il n'y a aucun espoir que tu le reprennes. Tu ne devrais pas le mener en bateau et lui donner de l'espoir Bells. **_

_**- Pouah! Criais-je en balançant mes mains de frustration.**_

_**Je sortis Charley de son cosy et la serrais contre moi. **_

_**- Je vais la préparer pour la journée. Si tu sais ce qui est bon pour toi ... alors tu ne seras pas là quand je redescendrai ! **_

_**J'étais totalement en colère contre lui. Tout d'abord, sur la façon dont il s'était comporté avec Charley ... et puis à propos de ce qu'il m'avait dit ... sachant qu'Edward l'entendrait probablement.**_

_**Non, j'étais plus que en colère... J'étais furieuse!**_

_**J'étais assise sur le lit avec Charley, lui faisant des grimaces et elle me souriait, quand j'entendis un raclement de gorge venant de la porte.**_

_**- Je t'ai dit de partir Riley! **_

_**- Allez ma puce, s'il te plaît, puis-je voir les deux dames les plus belles du monde? Dit-il en faisant la moue.**_

_**Il semblait désolé et je faiblis .**_

_**Une fois entré dans la chambre il s'assit doucement sur le bord du lit.**_

_**Il passa main la main dans ses cheveux et dit :**_

_**- Écoutes Bella ... je vais être honnête ... tu sais que je n'ai jamais eu de relation avant. C'est tout nouveau pour moi ... je suis désolé pour ce matin avec Charley ... j'ai été idiot. Je sais que j'ai besoin de m'habituer à elle et je sais que vous êtes indissociables.**_

_**Je te respecte et tu es une mère formidable. Et je suis encore désolé d'avoir tout dévoilé devant Edward. Mais je me perds quand je suis avec toi. Toi ... et Charley ... êtes très importantes pour moi. **_

_**- Tu dois faire des efforts avec elle Riley. La façon dont tu t'es comporté avec elle ce matin m'a gêné. Elle est la personne la plus importante de ma vie ... et je ne tolérerai pas que tu lui manques de respect. Tu n'as pas à être son père ... elle en a déjà un ... J'ai juste besoin que tu l'acceptes et que tu l'aimes comme je le fais. Si tu ne peux pas, ça ne marchera jamais entre nous. **_

_**Il hocha la tête et jeta un œil sur elle.**_

_**Elle leva les yeux et lui sourit.**_

_**- Aw ... elle est mignonne ... magnifique ... tout comme sa mère. Puis-je la tenir? **_

_**Je hochais la tête.**_

_**Il vint se placer à côté de moi et elle rit quand il l'attrapa. Un rien faisait rire cette petit fille. Être autour d'elle tout le temps était une grande joie.**_

_**Riley se mit à rire.**_

_**- Je crois qu'elle m'aime, hein?**_

_**- Oui, ... si tu veux bien lui donner une chance. **_

_**Il avait l'air très nerveux en la tenant, mais il essayait. Il commença doucement à la faire sauter et à lui parler. **_

_**Elle décida qu'elle n'aimait pas cela et se mit tout à coup à être triste. Ma fille laissa échapper un gémissement perçant alors sa lèvre inférieure tremblait, puis les larmes coulèrent.**_

_**Merde ... c'était ses pleurs «Je veux mon papa maintenant ». **_

_**- Elle veut Edward. **_

_**- Eh bien ... alors je suppose que tu devrais l'appeler et lui donner ce qu'elle veut. Mince, je ne comprends pas comment une enfant qui n'a même pas quatre mois peut savoir ce qu'elle veut. **_

_**Je soupirais de frustration.**_

_**- Riley, je suis désolée ...**_

_**- Ça va, j'ai compris. Elle veut son père. Je vais y aller. Appelles-moi plus tard, OK? **_

_**Je hochais la tête. Il m'embrassa sur le front et partit.**_

_**Charley ne se calmait pas dans mes bras ... elle pleurait tellement que je pensais qu'elle allait faire de l'hyperventilation.**_

_**J'attrapais mon téléphone qui était sur la table de nuit et je composais rapidement le numéro d'Edward.**_

_**Il répondit et je n'eus même pas la chance de dire quoi que ce soit. Il avait entendu les pleurs de Charley et les seuls mots qu'il dit furent: «Je suis en route ».**_

_**Peu de temps après l'appel, il frappait à la porte. Je lui ouvris et dès que Charley le vit ... elle sourit et ses cris disparurent immédiatement.**_

_**Quand Edward la prit dans ses bras ... elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux. Elle était contente ... et tranquille ... elle avait son papa.**_

_**- Je suis désolée, j'ai interrompu ta partie de golf. Murmurais-je.**_

_**Il se dirigea vers le canapé et s'assit avec elle, où je les rejoins vite.**_

_**- Ce n'est pas un problème. Ils comprennent. Je leur ai dit pourquoi je devais partir et papa a trouvé ça drôle. Apparemment, Alice avait l'habitude d'être pareille avec lui. Avec maman elle criait jusqu'à ce que papa rentre à la maison et la prenne. Elle avait toujours besoin de lui et aujourd'hui encore c'est toujours la fille de son papa. J'espère que Charley sera comme ça ... une jeune fille qui à vingt-six ans aura encore besoin de son papa. Je l'aime tellement Bella. Mon cœur est juste si rempli d'amour pour cette petite fille ... que ça me stupéfie. **_

_**Je caressais doucement Charley.**_

_**- Je ne pense pas que tu aies des soucis de ce côté là ... je pense qu'elle sera toujours la fille de son papa.**_

_**- Hé ... elle t'aime trop. Tu l'as porté mon amour. Tu as un lien avec elle que je ne pourrai jamais avoir. **_

_**Il m'avait appelé «mon amour».**_

_**Bien que cela semblait merveilleux, et que ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas entendu, je dus l'arrêter.**_

_**- Ne m'appelles pas comme ça Edward ... s'il te plaît. **_

_**- Désolé. **_

_**Je devais changer de sujet.**_

_**- Je sais ce que tu veux dire ... par tout l'amour que tu éprouves pour elle. Chaque jour, je pense que je ne pourrai pas l'aimer plus que je le fais déjà ... mais ensuite elle fait quelque chose de nouveau, ou me sourit et je l'aime encore plus que je le faisais avant. Elle est remarquable. **_

_**Edward se pencha et lui embrassa la tête tout en plaçant sa main sur la mienne.**_

_**- Oui, elle est ... tout comme sa mère.**_

_**Il ne devait pas me dire des choses comme ça ... mais je laissais faire.**_

_**Nous nous adossâmes contre le canapé dans un silence paisible ... **_

_**Flashback Fin**_

Depuis la nuit que nous avions passé ensemble, Riley avait été la plupart du temps doux et attentionné. Cependant, il était aussi un peu collant, et encore plus jaloux d'Edward.

Il ne s'était pas encore lié à Charley comme j'espérai qu'il le fasse, et beaucoup de pensées traversaient mon esprit.

C'est pour cela que j'avais dit à tout le monde que je voulais passer la journée de mon anniversaire seule avec Charley.

Tout le monde avait été compréhensif. Je ne leur avais pas dit pourquoi... j'avais juste dit que je voulais être seule avec ma fille.

J'allais l'emmener au parc.

Hier, Alice était venue m'apporter ma robe pour la fête d'anniversaire de Esme et Carlisle.

Ils espéraient qu'elle ne serait pas une catastrophe comme l'année dernière.

La fête aurait lieue le samedi avant leur anniversaire réel parce que la date tombait un lundi cette année. Alice et Esme avaient réservé une salle à l'hôtel Hilton au centre-ville de Seattle. C'était très chic et tout le monde était censé porter des smokings et des robes glamour.

La robe qu'elle m'avait pris était rose, très belle, et ne ressemblait à ce que j'avais l'habitude de porter. Elle était beaucoup plus décolletée que mon style normal.

J'avais eu des doutes, mais quand je l'avais essayé hier, j'étais magnifique.

Alice m'avait assuré que mon jugement était exact et qu'elle était superbe sur moi. Cependant, j'étais nerveuse au sujet du message qu'elle enverrait à Riley. C'était le genre de robe qui était un appel au sexe ... et je m'étais refusée à lui à plusieurs reprises depuis notre première fois.

Il essayait ... était frustré ... mais ça n'était pas arrivé. J'essayais de trouver un moyen de rompre avec lui, mais qui ne lui ferait pas trop mal ... Je ne voulais pas l'encourager sexuellement.

Nous avions prévu qu'il m'accompagne à la fête d'anniversaire depuis un certain temps et je n'avais pas encore eu le courage de rompre avec lui, et cela n'arriverait probablement pas dans les six prochains jours ... J'allais donc y aller et l'emmener à la fête.

Riley avait été super avec moi et je ne voulais pas perdre son amitié ... mais je savais que ça ne marcherait jamais pour nous en tant que couple.

D'accord ... nous avions une certaine chimie ... mais je ne pouvais pas arrêter de penser à Edward quand nous faisions l'amour... ce qui était vraiment un problème.

Deuxième ... il ne s'adaptait pas bien à ma fille ... il était évident que les enfants le rendaient très mal à l'aise. C'était donc un problème pour plusieurs raisons. Charley n'irait nulle part ... et un jour je voudrai avoir plus d'enfants.

Je ne voyais pas cela se produire avec lui.

La coup à la porte d'entrée me fit sursauter. Papa dormait encore, j'allais donc répondre rapidement, pour éviter qu'il soit réveillé.

J'ouvris la porte, c'était Riley. Il se pencha pour m'embrasser et je me forçais avant de me dégager rapidement.

- Bonjour, je dois faire le petit-déjeuner.

Il me suivit dans la cuisine.

- Installes-toi avec moi. Dit-il de façon inattendue.

- Excuses-moi?

- Eh bien ... Charley grandit. Ça va devenir étroit ici et tu vas être obligée de continuer à partager une chambre avec elle. Installes-toi avec moi ... juste nous trois. J'ai beaucoup de place.

J'étais sous le choc. Je n'avais même jamais été chez lui ... et il me demandait d'aller vivre avec lui? Mon père m'avait demandé une fois pourquoi nous n'allions jamais chez lui ... mais la vérité était ... que c'était mieux ici. Riley était toujours là quand je devais garder le lit ... et puis après Charley était née ... Je préférais passer notre temps ici et il n'avait jamais de problème avec ça.

Mais ... maintenant ... me demander d'aller vivre avec lui ... avec ma fille?

Pourrai-je faire cela?

En avais-je envie?

Ne sentait-il pas la distance entre nous? Pourquoi me demandait-il d'emménager avec lui?

J'avais besoin d'éviter cette question. Je devais inventer une excuse et trouver un moyen de rompre avec lui tout en espérant le garder comme ami.

- Euh ... c'est quelque chose à laquelle je dois réfléchir ... et je dois en discuter avec Edward.

- Bordel, pourquoi as-tu besoin de lui parler? Je peux comprendre que tu ais besoin d'y réfléchir ... mais tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir sa permission!

- Écoutes, si je pars ... je prendrai sa fille avec moi! Il a son mot à dire là-dedans!

- Ouais, il a son mot à dire dans tout ce qui se passe, n'est-ce pas? Ricana-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Dis-je en élevant la voix.

- Cela signifie ... qu'il est toujours là! Comment crois-tu que je le prenne Bella?

- Il est le père de Charley! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse? Tu savais dans quoi tu t'engageais.

- Non, quand je suis entré dans ta vie ... il n'était pas vraiment dans le paysage comme maintenant non? Je pensais que je serai un père pour ton enfant et qu'il ne serait pas là!

- Je ne t'ai jamais promis une telle chose Riley! Tu es là depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que Edward va mieux et qu'il mérite d'être son père! Criais-je.

- Ouais, c'est un mec droit... tricheur et tout. Cracha-t-il.

- Ne me le jettes jamais plus au visage! Ne pas toujours avoir été un mari formidable ... n'a rien à voir avec le genre de père qu'il est, et je refuse de rester là à t'écouter parler mal de lui!

Nous étions tous les deux debout en face de l'autre, et nous n'avions pas remarqué que mon père était maintenant dans la cuisine.

- Riley, je pense qu'il est temps pour toi de partir. Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de ma fille ... tu sembles l'avoir oublié ... et je refuse que tu lui parle de cette façon ... n'importe quel jour, mais surtout pas pour son anniversaire. Tu connais le chemin fils. Dit Charlie calmement.

Riley sortit de la maison en piétinant. Il agissait de façon plus immature qu'Edward .

J'avais besoin de prendre une décision à son sujet ... rapidement.

- Merci papa.

- Pas de problème ... assieds-toi.

- J'allais commencer le petit-déjeuner. Lui dis-je.

- C'est ton anniversaire ... je cuisine pour toi. Maintenant va t'asseoir et attendre qu'Edward revienne avec Charley. Dit-il en souriant.

J'aimais mon père.

J'eus un excellent petit déjeuner avec mon père et puis il partit voir Sue. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis un certain temps maintenant et j'étais heureuse pour eux deux.

Peu de temps après son départ, Edward arriva avec Charley.

Un sourire se formait sur mon visage à chaque fois qu'elle rentrait de chez son père ...de toute façon je souriais quand je la regardais ... quand je pensais à elle ... alors peut-être bien que le bébé me mettait en permanence le sourire au visage.

- Joyeux anniversaire Bells. Me dit Edward.

- Merci.

Il commença à se frotter le dos de son cou nerveusement.

- Euh ... Je sais que tu avais dit pas de cadeaux ... mais il y a quelque chose pour toi dans le sac de couches de Char. Je ne pense pas que tu sois bouleversée quand tu le verras ... mais n'ouvres-le qu'après mon départ d'accord?

Il avait l'air si timide et anxieux, que je n'eus pas le courage de lui crier après pour avoir acheter un cadeau.

Edward embrassa Charley avant de me dire de passer une bonne journée. Puis il partit et je me retrouvais seule avec ma fille ... ce que je voulais pour mon anniversaire.

- Voyons voir ce que papa m'a acheté, d'accord?

Je déchirais le papier d'emballage avec plus d'excitation que je m'y attendais.

C'était un cadre photo. Je le retournais pour voir ce qui était à l'intérieur ... et mon souffle se coupa à la vue.

En en-tête était inscrit «Maman et moi» et l'image à l'intérieur était une esquisse dessinée à la main de Charley et moi. Edward devait l'avoir faite la semaine dernière quand il était venu garder Charley pendant que je travaillais sur mon livre.

J'avais voulu mettre Charley au lit pour une sieste et j'avais fini par m'endormir sur le canapé avec elle sur ma poitrine.

J'avais oublié à quel point Edward était doué en dessin.

_**Flashback**_

_**Nous avions seize ans et on se prélassait dans la chambre d'Edward, après une séance d'amour intense.**_

_**C'était après l'école et personne ne rentrerait avant un bon moment. **_

_**Nous étions tous deux nus au-dessus des couvertures. Edward était allongé sur le côté avec la tête appuyée sur sa main. Son autre main dessinait des motifs paresseux sur tout mon corps .**_

_**Les sentiments les plus incroyables de l'amour et du désir traversaient mon corps à chaque passage de ses doigts.**_

_**- Tu as le corps le plus étonnant bébé. Murmura-t-il.**_

_**Le simple son de sa voix me rendait folle de désir. L'humidité s'immisça entre mes jambes alors que mon corps rougissait sous ses mots.**_

_**- Putain, j'adore la façon dont tu rougis. **_

_**Les mots m'échappaient, tout ce que je pouvais faire était fermer les yeux et profiter de l'instant.**_

_**- Je veux te dessiner. Dit-il rapidement.**_

_**J'étais gênée par ses paroles, car Edward dessinait depuis longtemps et il faisait toujours des dessins de moi.**_

_**- Edward, tu me dessines tout le temps. **_

_**- Jamais nue. Dit-il avec un sourire qui traversa son visage.**_

_**- Je suis désolée, tu as dit toute nue? Demandais-je timidement.**_

_**- Oui, je peux te dessiner nue mon amour? **_

_**L'idée du garçon que j'aimais, me dessinant d'une manière si intime, me rendait folle. **_

_**- D'accord, mais tu dois me promettre que c'est juste pour toi. Tu ne le montreras à personne ... jamais. **_

_**- Bien sûr que non Bella! Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre te vois de cette façon. Mais ce n'est pas juste pour moi, c'est pour nous. Je veux que tu te vois comme je te vois ... putain, tu es belle et sexy.**_

_**Après ces mots, il se précipita sur moi pour me chatouiller.**_

_**Je sentis son durcissement contre mon ventre.**_

_**- Encore une fois? Déjà? Dis-je en riant.**_

_**- Qu'est-ce que je peux dire? J'ai seize ans et tu as cet effet sur moi. Je vais te faire l'amour à nouveau, puis ... je vais te dessiner. **_

_**Après avoir terminé notre deuxième tour, il tint sa parole. **_

_**Une fois son esquisse finie, il me la montra. **_

_**J'étais belle.**_

_**Il regarda l'horloge et mentionna que nous n'avions que trente minutes en tête à tête avant que sa famille ne rentre.**_

_**Le regard lubrique sur son visage me disait exactement comment il voulait passer ces quelques minutes.**_

_**Puis, nous nous habillâmes, fîmes son lit et nous câlinâmes sur le canapé de sa chambre tout en regardant un film.**_

_**Ses bras étaient enveloppés autour de moi bien que je sentais ses mains se mettre à errer sur mon estomac pour faire de douces caresses.**_

_**- Un jour ... je mettrai un bébé ici. Marmonna-t-il.**_

_**- Tu penses à nous ayant des enfants? Interrogeais-je.**_

_**- Ouais je le fais. Répondit-il.**_

_**- Moi aussi ... mais je pensais que seule les filles étaient censées avoir ce genre de pensée. Dis-je en riant.**_

_**- Je suis impatient. Tu seras la plus belle et la plus étonnante des mamans qu'il n'y ait jamais eu. **_

_**Ses paroles me mirent un peu les larmes aux yeux. J'étais une fille.**_

_**- Merci. Lui dis-je.**_

_**- Je te dessinerai quand tu porteras notre enfant ... à chaque étape de la grossesse. Puis, une fois qu'il ou elle sera venu au monde, je vous dessinerai tous les deux. Ce seront les meilleurs dessins que je n'aurai jamais fait. **_

_**Flashback Fin**_

Je l'avais oublié jusqu'à présent.

Ce dessin était incroyable.

- Ton papa est vraiment talentueux ... tu le savais? Demandais-je à ma petite fille.

Elle me regarda et sourit.

J'attrapais mon téléphone de ma poche pour lui envoyer un texto.

_Merci beaucoup!_

_J'aime beaucoup ... j'avais oublié à quel point tu es talentueux!_

_Je ne peux pas croire que tu ais fait cela._

_Bella_

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour sa réponse.

_De rien._

_Je t'avais dit quand j'avais seize ans que je... jamais je ne romprai une autre promesse _

_A toi, aussi longtemps que je vivrai._

_Cela n'a rien à voir avec le talent mais tout à voir avec les sujets._

_E_

Bien que je n'en croyais rien, c'était agréable à entendre. Edward savait qu'il avait du talent en dessin. Mais une fois qu'il avait commencé à concentrer sur ses études de médecine il avait complètement cessé le dessin.

Alors que je me dirigeais vers le parc avec Charley, mon téléphone sonna, indiquant un nouveau texto. Je pensais que c'était peut-être Edward à nouveau ... mais c'était Riley.

_Ma puce,_

_Je ne fais que t'envoyer des SMS parce que je sais que tu passes la journée avec Charley._

_Sinon, j'aurai appelé._

_Je suis tellement désolé pour ce matin._

_J'espère que tu trouveras dans ton cœur la force de me pardonner._

_Je sais que c'est nul de faire une telle chose par texto... mais_

_Je t'aime Bella. Je t'aime et ça me rend fou._

_S'il te plaît, appelles-moi ce soir, après que Charley soit couchée._

_Je ne vais pas empiéter sur ton temps avec elle._

_Amour,_

_Riley_

Merde ... merde ... merde!

Il m'aimait.

Pourquoi ressentait-il ces choses là? Cela allait rendre les choses beaucoup plus difficiles pour moi, parce que la dernière chose que je voulais faire était lui faire du mal.

Je secouais la tête pour effacer cela.

Nous allâmes nous promener à travers le parc et nourrir les oiseaux. Elle leur parlait dans son babillage de bébé.

Une fois qu'elle commença à s'endormir dans sa poussette, je décidais de m'asseoir sous un arbre. Comme Charley dormait confortablement, je sortis mon téléphone pour consulter mes e-mail. Je décidais d'aller sur mon compte Facebook et d'y télécharger quelques photos que j'avais de ma fille sur mon téléphone.

C'était le moyen le plus facile pour que les Cullen puissent voir toutes les photos que nous prenions d'elle chaque jour.

Je soufflais en voyant ce qui était écrit sur le mur d'Edward.

_**Edward Cullen :**_ Il y a v_ingt-six ans, c'était une journée incroyable. La mère de mon ange est née ce jour-là. Sans elle, je n'aurai pas le cadeau le plus précieux de ma vie ... ma Charley Renée ... Je remercie donc les parents de Bella de l'avoir eu, et je la remercie de m'avoir ramené à la vie. Aujourd'hui est un grand jour._

Une larme coula sur ma joue et je fermais mon téléphone rapidement. Je ne pouvais pas regarder parce que c'était trop douloureux qu'il ne fut plus mon mari quand je lisais cela.

Cela me fit penser à ce qu'il avait écrit sur son statut pour son anniversaire.

_**Flashback**_

_**Edward avait vingt-six aujourd'hui, et il allait passer son anniversaire chez lui avec Charley ainsi que sa famille ... à l'exception d'Emmett et Rose. Emmett ne parlait toujours pas à son père et à son frère. **_

_**Je n'avais aucune idée de quoi lui faire comme cadeau et même si je devais lui en offrir un... car il était mon ex-mari. **_

_**Mais ... si Charley avait été plus âgée ... elle lui aurait offert un cadeau ... alors c'était comme si il venait d'elle.**_

_**Quelques semaines avant, j'avais finalement décidé de lui offrir un t-shirt. Il s'habillait de façon plus décontractée, je l'avais souvent vu en **__**jean**__** et t-shirts.**_

_**J'avais trouvé une imprimerie dans la ville et j'avais emmené Charley avec moi. Ils m'avaient demandé si je voulais une grenouillère assortie. Pensant que cela rendrait la chose encore plus spéciale pour lui, j'avais dit oui.**_

_**L'image sur le t-shirt et la grenouillère était adorable. Elle représentait Edward tenant Charley sur ses genoux alors qu'elle lui touchait le visage en riant.**_

_**Ils se regardaient, c'était un beau moment que j'avais été heureuse de pouvoir capturer.**_

_**Sous l'image d'Edward était inscrit: «Le papa de Charley» tandis qu'au-dessous de l'image de la grenouillère était écrit « la fille de papa ».**_

_**Ça m'avait fait plaisir de le voir sourire sachant qu'il devait passer la journée avec Char.**_

_**Plus tard, après qu'ils furent partis, je m'étais mise en ligne pour vérifier ma page Facebook et j'avais remarqué son statut. Il écrivait toujours de mignonnes choses à chaque fois que Charley faisait quelque chose pour la première fois.**_

_**Edward Cullen: J'ai eu le meilleur cadeau d'anniversaire qu'un mec puisse jamais demander ... passer la journée avec la plus cool des petites personne sur la planète ... ma fille. Je t'aime bébé.**_

_**Flashback Fin**_

Mais ce qu'il avait écrit aujourd'hui n'avait rien à faire avec notre fille ... pas complètement. Ça me concernait moi, ... et je ressentais un tiraillement familier dans mon cœur.

J'étais sous le choc de ce qu'il avait écrit et que tout le monde pouvait voir.

De nombreuses pensées tourbillonnaient dans ma tête ... et une multitude d'émotions traversèrent mon cœur.

Qu'allais-je faire?

Comment les choses étaient-elles devenus si compliquées ... et quelle était la bonne décision pour moi? Ma tête était remplie de confusion et je me sentais complètement ... perdue.

**Et voilà encore un chapitre de passé, je vous donne rendez-vous fin de semaine prochaine pour la suite.**

**En attendant, portez-vous bien.**

**Chris**


	25. Chapitre 24

_**Merci à : Aphrongelos Ines, wesker101, liliieflo1207, nana10, Ecaudrey, GoBellaGo, LuneBlanche, Calimero59, lea228, ptitcoeurfragile, edwardbellaamour, kristen590, izzie, vanina63, sonita, farah , TiXXiT, bella8783, Linou2701, Grazie, (merci, merci, ça me touche vraiment), Habswifes, MagalieB, Lili-bee, izzie, mm7691, LoveLili, sand91, aelita48**_

_**pour les reviews, mises en alerte et ajouts en favoris**_

_**Je rappelle que cette fiction appartient à Edwardandbellabelong2gether et les personnages à **_

_**Chanson dans ce chapitre: Feels Like Home par Chantal Kreviazuk **_

**Chapitre 24 : ****La vérité**

EPOV

_**Jeudi 17 Septembre 2009: Age 26**_

_- Quelque chose dans tes yeux me donne envie de me perdre ... me donne envie de me perdre ... dans tes bras. Il y a quelque chose dans ta voix ... qui fait battre mon cœur ... espérons que ce sentiment dure ... le reste de ma vie. Étais-je entrain de lui chanter._

_C'était notre réception de mariage et nous avions notre première danse comme mari et femme. _

_Bella était magnifique ... il n'y avait vraiment pas de mots pour décrire sa beauté ... elle ressemblait à un ange._

_Elle avait une simple robe de mariée d'été et elle était incroyable._

_Nous faisions notre chemin au travers de la piste de danse en nous regardant dans les yeux comme si l'on se voyait pour la première fois. _

_Elle me regarda avec ses grands yeux bruns et chanta pour moi à nouveau._

_Je voyais les larmes dans ses yeux et les sentais couler sur moi._

_Je l'attirais plus près de moi et l'embrassais à côté de l'oreille avant de chanter, _

_- Eh bien, si tu savais ce que moment signifie pour moi ... et combien de temps j'ai attendu ton contact. Et si vous savais combien tu me rends heureux ... jamais je n'aurai pensé aimer autant quelqu'un. _

_Elle pressa ses lèvres sur les miennes et nous restâmes sur place, nous balançant et nous embrassant doucement au milieu de la piste de danse pour le reste de la chanson._

_Nous nous fichions que l'on puisse nous voir. Nous étions jeunes, amoureux et nous venions de nous marier._

_Tout était parfait et personne ne pouvait nous atteindre. Nous étions sur le toit du monde et jamais je n'aurai voulu que ce sentiment se termine._

_La scène changea et nous nous retrouvions lors de notre nuit de noces. Je quittais Bella nue sur le lit pour courir à la salle de bains._

_Pourquoi Mère Nature m'appellait-elle à une heure pareille?_

_Ce n'était pas ce dont je me souvenais de notre nuit de noces._

_Quand je sortis de la salle de bain, Bella était sur le lit, Riley au dessus d'elle ... lui faisant l'amour._

_C'était quoi ce bordel?_

_Elle était __**ma**_ _femme!_

_- Arrête! Putain, qu'est-ce que tu penses faire? Descends de ma femme! Criais-je._

_Ils ne m'écoutaient pas._

_Riley se tourna vers moi et me lança un putain de sourire alors qu'il poussait dans ma femme._

_- Plus fort Riley! Oh mon Dieu, baises-moi plus fort! S'il te plaît! _

_Je mis mes mains sur mes oreilles et criais: NON!_

Mes cris et mes mouvements me réveillèrent.

- Merde! Dis-je à haute voix.

Je faisais ce même cauchemar depuis le matin ou j'avais découvert que Riley et Bella avaient des relations sexuelles.

Mon thérapeute m'avait dit que c'était tout à fait normal. Je me demandais si Bella avait traversé quelque chose comme ça quand elle avait apprit pour Lauren et moi.

Mais je ne pouvais pas en discuter avec elle.

Je ne voudrai jamais partager ce genre de douleur avec elle.

Quoique ... à un moment donné, nous devrions y faire face. Nous avions mis ces questions en suspens, nous évertuant à être des parents pour Charley ... et nous n'avions travaillé sur aucun point.

Et ça n'aidait pas que Riley soit toujours là.

Je détestais cet enculé.

Je passais ma main dans mes cheveux et décidais de commencer mon rituel du matin.

La maison que j'avais acheté avait trois chambres. J'avais installé celle de Charley avec l'aide de Bella. Elle avait été triste que Charley ait sa propre chambre chez moi et pas chez elle. Je lui avais donc tout laissé choisir, jusqu'à la couleur des murs ... tout.

Elle voulait quelque chose d'un peu différent. Elle avait prit du rose, du vert et du brun et des meubles avec des papillons. Elle était adorable et nous étions tous deux heureux de la façon dont ça s'était passé.

Nous avions acheté quelques affaires similaires que Bella avait dans sa chambre chez Charlie. Mais depuis qu'elle partageait sa chambre, celle-ci était un peu encombrée.

Bella avait mentionné quelque chose à propos d'avoir sa propre maison, mais elle ne voulait pas quitter Charlie. Comme elle ne discutait pas beaucoup de ces choses avec moi beaucoup, je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'elle avait décidé.

La troisième chambre, je l'avais transformé en salle de gym à domicile. J'y travaillais chaque matin ou chaque fois que je pouvais si j'avais Charley. Quand elle était là, bien sûr, elle était ma première priorité.

En m'arrêtant dans le salon pour allumer la stéréo, je tombais sur les dessins qui se trouvaient sur la table basse. Je m'étais remis au dessin, j'avais oublié à quel point j'aimais ça.

Bella avait été heureuse du dessin d'elle et Charley que je lui avais offert pour son anniversaire. La plupart de mes dessins étaient de Char, mais j'en avais fait certains de Bella. Mon préféré était celui où elle était assise sur le canapé, avec son ordinateur portable sur ses genoux, tapant sur le clavier. Elle se mordait les lèvres et était prise dans ses pensées.

Je souris parce que ce dessin était posé au dessus de tous les autres.

_Bella_ .

Je me demandais si je pourrai trouver un emploi qui me permettrait de toujours passer beaucoup de temps avec ma fille ... mais de dessiner aussi. Je demanderai à Mme. Weber des idées lors de notre prochain rendez-vous. Lors de notre dernier entretien elle m'avait dit que mon envie de prendre soin de Charley était merveilleuse, mais que je devais réfléchir à ce que je voulais faire comme carrière, pour moi.

Une fois dans la cuisine, je mis en route le café et sortis les œufs du réfrigérateur.

Alors que j'allumais le feu sous la poêle, j'entendis la sonnette. Je l'éteins rapidement et me dirigeais vers la porte.

Imaginez ma surprise quand j'ouvris la porte pour découvrir Lauren qui tenait dans ses bras Rachel.

Rachel me sourit et me tendit les bras comme si elle voulait que je la tienne.

- Euh ... Lauren que fais-tu ici?

- Edward, je viens de ... j'ai besoin de te parler. Peux-tu me laisser entrer s'il te plaît ? Je sais que tu ne me dois rien ... mais je dois être honnête avec toi ... à propos de tout. S'il te plaît? Dit-elle en sanglotant.

Son maquillage avait coulé sur son visage comme si elle avait pleuré ... longtemps ... et elle ne s'était pas nettoyée, ce qui était étrange pour Lauren.

En la regardant vraiment, je vis que sa lèvre était fendue. Quelqu'un l'aurait frappée?

Je n'aimais pas beaucoup Lauren, mais elle ne méritait pas cela.

Je n'avais aucune idée de la façon dont elle m'avait trouvé ... mais elle était dans un tel état ... que je décidais de l'écouter ... pour la dernière fois.

Je soupirais.

- Pourquoi ne me laisserais-tu pas prendre Rachel pendant que tu vas à la salle de bain te nettoyer, d'accord? Ensuite, nous parlerons. J'ai fait du café.

Elle hocha la tête et me tendit Rachel avant d'aller à la salle de bain qui était en bas.

- Eh bien ... bonjour. Dis-je en regardant le bébé qui souriait dans mes bras. Elle devait avoir environ six mois maintenant.

- Je suis Edward. Lui dis-je.

Elle me sourit.

Je connaissais ces yeux qui n'arrêtaient pas de me regarder, mais comment les connaissais-je.

C'étaient les yeux les plus bleus que j'ai jamais vu.

Lauren revint dans la salle de séjour et je lui donnais Rachel pour aller chercher le café.

Cela semblait surréaliste.

Je ne pouvais croire que Lauren Mallory était chez moi. Que pouvait-elle avoir à me dire après tout ce temps? Nous savions que Rachel n'était pas de moi ... ce n'était donc pas à ce sujet.

Elle devait savoir que je n'écouterai pas ses excuses concernant son mensonge.

Je retournais au salon avec le café et m'assis sur le canapé. J'étais heureux de voir que Lauren se trouvait assise loin de moi.

Rachel était tranquillement assise sur le sol, jouant avec les jouets de Charley.

- J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas. J'ai remarqué que tu avais des jouets alors j'ai pensé que ce serait bien.

- Oui, Bella a eu notre bébé ... une fille ... Charley. Dis-je avec une certaine fierté dans ma voix.

- Je sais. Dit-elle.

- Comment le sais-tu Lauren? J'avais cessé de te parler avant que Bella n'ait Charley.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

- Tu devrais me laisser parler, sans m'arrêter, ou je crains de ne pouvoir te dire tout ce que j'ai à te dire.

Je hochais la tête et lui fit signe de continuer.

- Tout d'abord, je tiens à dire, que je ne te poserai plus aucun problème. Samedi, je pars pour New York avec Rachel. Nous allons vivre avec ma mère. Je voudrais aussi dire maintenant ... que je suis désolée ... pour tout. Je veux dire, vraiment Edward.

Je n'ai jamais voulu que tout cela se produise. Non, pas vraiment ... J'ai été prise dans tout ça. C'était censé nous rapprocher et ça n'a fait que nous séparer.

Elle dut remarquer ma confusion.

- Ce n'est pas toi et moi ... je parle du père de Rachel ... c'était censé _nous _rapprocher. Tout ce que j'ai fait ... Je ne l'ai fait que pour lui .

J'étais encore confus ... mais il m'apparut qu'elle aimait quelqu'un d'autre. Alors pourquoi être avec moi et essayer de me faire passer pour le père de son bébé? J'avais besoin de réponses.

- Tu n'as jamais été amoureuse de moi ... n'est-ce pas?

_-_ Non ... tu étais un moyen pour d'arriver à nos fins ... rien de plus. Je ne te l'avais pas dit, mais je devais voir si je pouvais te faire quitter Bella. Le but était de vous séparer ... vous étiez déjà si éloignés l'un de l'autre ... ce n'était vraiment pas si difficile.

- Je ne te suis pas Lauren ... tu dois m'expliquer ... maintenant! Dis-je fermement.

Elle leva les bras exaspérée.

- Je ne t'ai pas bien expliqué. Je suis tellement en colère contre lui ... permets-moi de recommencer. La première chose que tu dois savoir, c'est qui est le père de Rachel. Riley Mitchell ... est le père de Rachel.

_**- QUOI? **_Criais-je.

Rachel sursauta au son de ma voix. J'essayais de me calmer parce que la dernière chose que je voulais était bouleverser un bébé.

- S'il te plaît, expliques-moi Lauren.

- J'essaie! Je t'ai demandé de ne pas m'interrompre!

- Tu ne peux pas lâcher une bombe comme ça et t'attendre à ce que je reste calme! Putain, il est toujours avec ma femme et ma fille ... s'il te plaît, bon Dieu, dis-moi de quoi tu parles!

- C'était un piège Edward ... tout était un piège! Une fois que nous vous avions brisé votre couple, nous étions censés accéder à la fortune des Cullen et nous la partager, et je serai resté avec Riley pour la vie ... Mais rien ne s'est passé comme cela aurait du.

_Hunh_ ?

- Riley t'a prit pour cible depuis un certain temps maintenant. Il avait planifié ce qu'il voulait ... ton argent. Le plan était simple ... je devais me faire embaucher à l'hôpital et te séduire. Bella devait l'apprendre et te laisser. Puis Riley pourrait jouer le jeu avec Bella. Il devait mentionner dans le jugement du divorce qu'elle avait droit à la moitié de ton argent. Il voulait l'épouser, puis ton argent ... qui était son argent ... serait également son argent.

Ensuite, tu devais te marier avec moi, ainsi j'aurai également eu accès à ton argent ... puis j'aurais divorcé et pris la moitié de l'argent. Une fois divorcée, Riley en aurait fait de même avec Bella et il aurait également eu la moitié de son argent ... ce qui lui donnait accès à une grande partie de la fortune Cullen. Puis il a commencé à parler de se débarrasser de toi et Bella par d'autres moyens ... qui nous laisseraient l'accès à tout l'argent. Il est hallucinant!

Il avait tout prévu, de telle sorte qu'il pouvait prendre son temps avec Bella. Mais les choses se sont vraiment compliquées. Riley a un problème de jeu. Il doit beaucoup d'argent à des hommes très dangereux. Ce plan devait lui permettre de mettre la main sur ton argent. Puis je suis tombée enceinte ... ce à quoi aucun de nous s'attendait. Cela n'a jamais fait partie du plan original.

Riley a toujours refusé de porter un préservatif quand nous avions des rapports sexuels. Je savais tout de suite que le bébé était le sien ... mais il était dans le déni. Il devenait évident que jamais tu ne te marierais avec moi ... il voulait que Rachel soit de toi afin que je puisse te demander une pension alimentaire. Même si Rachel n'était pas ta fille ... il voulait te le faire croire.

Elle avait des relations sexuelles avec nous deux et ne portait pas de préservatif avec lui! Je n'avais jamais été plus heureux qu'à ce moment en me disant que je portais toujours un préservatif avec elle, j'avais récemment fait des tests pour les MST et tous les résultats étaient négatifs.

Je priais pour que Bella soit sûre d'elle en ayant des relations sexuelles avec lui.

- Il était en colère parce qu'il m'a fallu longtemps pour te séduire. J'ai entendu tes parents parler dans la cafétéria un jour. C'était une conversation privée, mais j'ai écouté. Ils discutaient des problèmes que Bella et toi aviez pour concevoir un enfant.

Il ne fallait pas sortir d'une grande école pour voir ton changement de comportement au travail. Tu ressemblais à un homme privé de l'attention de sa femme. C'était ma chance ... enfin . Tout s'est mis en place à partir de là pour briser votre mariage. Tout ce que j'avais à faire était de te faire sentir nécessaire ... tout ce que ta femme ne faisait plus.

Mes pensées dérivèrent vers la première fois où j'avais couché avec Lauren.

_**Flash-back**_

_**Tout en moi hurlait que c'était mal. Je devrai être avec ma femme. qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec moi?**_

_**- Edward, j'ai tellement besoin de toi. Tu es un homme merveilleux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Bella ne le voit pas. Tu es fort, beau, désirable. Elle est folle de te repousser. **_

_**- Comment le sais-tu? **_

_**- Tu ressembles juste à un homme qui est négligé par sa femme. Ai-je raison? Murmurait-elle.**_

_**Je hochais la tête.**_

_**Je savais que j'avais besoin de me lever et de sortir de son appartement. Ça ne devait pas arriver ... J'aimais ma femme.**_

_**- Allez ... un autre verre, amour. Dit-elle.**_

_**J'en avais pris plusieurs.**_

_**Lauren me voulait ... il n'y avait pas de pression ... elle me voulait pour moi ... Je voulais juste me sentir aimé ... nécessaire ... désiré ... juste une fois.**_

_**Avant de m'en rendre compte nous avions passé le point de non retour, et j'étais un tricheur sans valeur.**_

_**Flash-back sans fin**_

J'essayais une fois de plus de mettre l'accent sur ce que Lauren avait dit.

- Riley a embauché un détective privé pour garder un œil sur Bella. Puis, quand il a découvert que ceux qui lui avaient prêté de l'argent attendaient son paiement ... il a pris des mesures drastiques pour éloigner Bella de Seattle et de toi.

Il a payé quelqu'un pour dévaliser le magasin à Forks, alors qu'il savait que le père de Bella serait sur les lieux ... cette personne était chargé de lui tirer dessus ... sans le tuer ... juste pour le blesser. Riley savait que Bella viendrait pour s'occuper de son père.

Je ne pouvais pas croire ce que j'entendais ... cet enculé était plus tordu que je ne l'avais jamais pensé.

Jouant avec sa chemise nerveusement, Lauren continua.

- Edward, tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'il est capable de faire. Il savait tout ce qui se passait avec vous. Il a même payé le détective privé pour la suivre à Forks ... pour s'assurer qu'ils se croiseraient sur la route. Bella s'est arrêtée à une station essence pour aller aux toilettes. Le privé a sabordé son pneu de voiture.

Il a continué à la suivre, Riley n'était pas loin. Il attendait l'appel qui lui dirait qu'elle était en panne. Quand c'est arrivé, il a pu facilement venir à son secours. Il fait en sorte de ne pas être son avocat lors du divorce, ce qui le laissait libre de sortir avec elle. Il est frustré parce que Bella n'a couché qu'une fois avec lui, et les choses ne vont pas comme il l'a planifié. Les gens à qui il doit de l'argent ... le tueront s'il ne vient pas avec ... bientôt .

Ta fille est une autre complication à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas ... et il déteste les enfants donc il n'était pas très content à ce sujet. Il veut que Bella emménage avec lui, mais elle ne laisse plus Riley la toucher. Il sent que Bella s'éloigne et de ce fait il perd l'avantage qu'il pourrait avoir sur la fortune Cullen, ce qui le condamne vis à vis de ceux qui lui ont prêté l'argent. Il a joué avec moi et fait semblant de vouloir être un père pour Rachel. Je l'ai surpris avec sa collègue Victoria, dans sa maison à Forks. Il ne l'aurait jamais amenée avant, de peur d'être pris ... mais il se perd sous la peur. J'avais des soupçons à leur sujet ... mais maintenant c'est confirmé. Je suis partie et il pété les plombs. Il m'a dit que j'avais tout gâché. Il a toujours été violent verbalement ... mais il ne m'avait jamais frappé ... jusqu'à aujourd'hui . Il était furieux car tout est en train de s'effondrer autour de lui.

J'étais sous le choc ... J'avais l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'un rêve ... ou mes oreilles me trompaient.

- Cet enculé ...avait tout prévu? Il en a après mon argent ...par l'intermédiaire de Bella? Elle hocha la tête solennellement.

J'avais quelques questions de plus au sujet de certaines choses.

- Je ne comprends pas, si tu étais amoureuse de Riley, pourquoi continuer à coucher avec moi?

Elle détourna la tête timidement.

_Ce n'était pas le moment de jouer les timides Lauren._

- Nous n'avons pas couché ensemble à chaque fois que nous étions ensemble. Dit-elle tranquillement.

_- _Excuses-moi ?

- Edward, tu consommais beaucoup d'alcool ... je ne faisais que t'inciter à boire plus, puis tu finissais généralement par t'endormir. Je devais m'assurer que tu croies que je t'aimais et que je voulais une relation avec toi, si je ne voulais pas que Riley se mette en colère. Mais je n'avais pas vraiment envie de coucher avec toi ... tout ce que je voulais, c'était Riley.

C'était fou ... j'aurais juré que nous avions des relations sexuelles. Étais-je vraiment si ivre que dans mon esprit, j'avais effectivement couché avec elle à chaque fois? C'était quoi ce bordel?

- Attends ... tu es sérieuse? Combien de fois avons-nous réellement couché ensemble?

- Deux fois. Elle haussa les épaules.

_- _Deux fois ? Répétais-je.

Elle hocha la tête.

- Je ne t'ai fait que quelques fellations, et la seule fois que tu as essayé de me faire un cunnilingus … Je levais ma main pour l'arrêter.

Je n'avais pas besoin de détails. Je me souvenais assez des détails... parce certaines fois cela s'était passé dans ma voiture ...

J'étais encore sous le choc de tout ce qu'elle me disait.

- Qu'en est-il des préservatifs que j'ai utilisé?

- Je les ai jeté pour te faire croire que nous les avions utilisé.

Je ne pouvais pas le croire. J'avais trompé ma femme ... mais je n'avais couché que deux fois avec cette femme?

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il voulait que tu couches avec moi si tu étais sa petite amie.

Il n'en n'a jamais rien eu à faire de moi ... J'étais son pion et j'étais trop aveugle pour le voir. Il espérait que si tu t'attaches à moi tu tomberais amoureux. De plus, si tu avais réellement des relations sexuelles avec moi ... cela blessait d'avantage Bella et finissait par vous séparer.

- Cette nuit-là, au bar ... quand tu es venue me chercher … Commençais-je.

Elle m'interrompit en secouant la tête.

- Le détective privé t'avait suivi ... il a appelé Riley et lui a dit que tu étais dans un bar. Riley m'a chargé d'aller te chercher. Tu ne m'as jamais appelé Edward ... je l'ai inventé. Je devais te ramener chez toi et te séduire. Mais ... tu étais tellement mal quand nous sommes arrivés à la maison.

Tu pleurais ... ça m'a brisé le cœur. Je t'ai toujours apprécié en tant que personne ... je ne voulais pas te faire de mal ... mais j'aurai fait n'importe quoi pour Riley. Je l'aimais tellement. Tout ce que tu pouvais faire était marmonner au sujet de ton besoin de Bella ... rien n'allait sans Bella. Tu ne voulais pas continuer à vivre sans elle.

J'ai dit à Riley que j'avais essayé de coucher avec toi et que tu n'avais pas voulu. La vérité est ... que je n'ai pas pu m'y résoudre, ni même essayé parce que tu étais mal. J'ai dormi dans la chambre d'ami, puis je suis venue dans ton lit avant que tu ne te réveilles, afin de semer le doute en toi. Je savais qu'il ne serait pas difficile de te faire croire que nous avions couché ensemble ... ou du moins que tu avais essayéde coucher avec moi.

C'est pourquoi j'étais encore tout habillé et que je n'avais pas eu le moindre souvenir de l'avoir appelé du bar.

_La prochaine fois vérifies ton téléphone, trou du cul._

- Que s'est-il passé la nuit suivante? La nuit où je t'ai embrassée ... Je me souviens l'avoir fait. Qu'est-il arrivé après?

- Tu t'es endormi après avoir pleuré sur mon épaule et dis que tu avais besoin que Bella revienne. J'ai appelé Riley et lui ai dit ce qui s'était passé. Je devais de te faire coucher avec moi ce soir-là, à nouveau ... et puis Riley se présenterait avec les papiers du divorce. Il nous verrait ensemble et repartirait en disant ce qu'il avait vu à Bella. Il savait que cela mettreait fin à toute chance de réconciliation entre vous deux si nous couchions ensemble, alors que tu lui disais que tu voulais qu'elle revienne.

- Nous n'avons jamais couché ensemble l'un de ces soirs? Lui demandais-je.

Elle secoua la tête.

- Quand j'ai dit à Riley que tu t'étais encore une fois endormi il était furieux. Il m'a demandé d'être chez toi, dans ta chemise, et de faire en sorte qu'il me voit comme ça quand il arriverait avec les papiers.

Je me souvenais de ce matin ... il avait dit qu'il était là parce que Bella n'avait pas encore envoyé les documents ... mais que lorsqu'elle avait entendu mon message elle avait insisté pour qu'ils me soient donnés immédiatement.

_Le message._

Soudain, j'eus un déclic.

J'étais ivre... parlant dans mon téléphone.

Oh ... mon ... Dieu ... En fait, je lui avais dit ces choses terribles.

Comment pouvait-elle encore me regarder?

Tous les progrès que j'avais fait tout au long de ma guérison étaient si loin, sur le point de sortir par la fenêtre ... parce que j'étais furieux ... avec moi-même ... avec Lauren ... avec Riley ... avec l'ensemble de cette foutue situation.

Je voulais prendre un verre ...vraiment . Ces sentiments m'écrasaient et je ne savais pas quoi en faire.

Je savais que c'était mon choix de baiser Lauren ... mais il était incroyable que Bella et moi nous soyons fait avoir de cette façon.

J'avais besoin de frapper sur quelque chose .

Non ... j'avais besoin de faire mal ... à quelqu'un.

Le sujet était clos, dès maintenant!

Je remerciais Lauren pour son information, lui dit bonne chance et lui montrais la porte.

En regardant ma montre je me dis que Riley devrait être au travail, et c'était exactement là où j'allais aller. J'espérais qu'il n'était pas sorti pour déjeuner.

Quand j'entrais la réceptionniste n'était pas là. Il y avait un panneau sur son bureau qui disait qu'elle était aller déjeuner.

_Parfait_ .

J'espérais que les deux collègues de Riley étaient aussi sortis déjeuner.

La porte de son bureau n'était pas bien fermée, et je n'aurai pas du être surpris de ce que je voyais ... mais pour une raison quelconque je le fus.

_Probablement parce que c'était un lieu de travail. _

Je vis Victoria Bennett penchait sur le bureau, Riley derrière elle. Il lui tirait les cheveux tout en claquant son cul alors qu'il la martelait. Si il avait fait la même chose à ma femme quand ils avaient eu des rapports sexuels ...il allait mourir d'une mort lente et douloureuse!

Je donnais un coup dans la porte ouverte avec mon poing. Ils firent tout deux un bond et me regardèrent comme un con.

- Foutez le camp d'ici! Cria Victoria alors qu'elle tentait de se couvrir.

Je ne laissais même pas une chance à Riley de remonter son pantalon. Il était toujours sur ses chevilles quand je le jetais contre le mur en le saisissant par la chemise.

- Tu vas rester à l'écart de ma femme et ma fille ... tu me comprends? J'ai eu une discussion intéressante avec Lauren, ce matin. Je vais aller le dire à Bella. Tout est terminé connard!

Je m'éloignais. Je devais me rendre chez Bella et lui raconter ce que je venais d'apprendre.

Je le repoussais du mur pour le jeter au sol.

Il me sourit ... un putain de sourire .

- J'ai été là pour Bella, lorsque tu ne l'étais pas. Elle est folle de moi. Je l'ai traité comme une merde ... pour son anniversaire ... et tout ce que j'ai eu à faire fut de lui envoyer un texto pour m'excuser ... ... pour lui dire que je l'aimais ... que j'allais faire des efforts avec ce putain de moutard qui est le tien et elle va me revenir.

La colère consuma mon corps quand je l'entendis parler de cette façon de Charley. Je tentais de me contrôler. Je ne voulais pas aller en prison et être privé de ma fille à cause d'un enfoiré pareil.

- Par conséquent mon ami, elle ne te croiras jamais. Tu es l'ex-mari jaloux ... c'est tout ce que tu es ... l'ex-mari. Et tu sais ... elle devrait vraiment avoir un peu plus de respect pour elle-même ... la manière dont je lui ai parlé le week-end dernier ... mais tu as vraiment merdé avec cette fille Cullen.

Je n'allais pas en écouter d'avantage.

- Elle va me croire! Je vais en avoir la preuve.

Je cherchais dans mes poches mon téléphone portable parce que j'allais prendre des photos de Riley et de Victoria.

Merde! Je l'avais laissé dans la voiture, putain! J'avais toujours ce truc avec moi!

Il se leva du sol tout en tenant son nez qui saignait et en s'essuyant la bouche, avant de remonter son pantalon.

- Ah tant pis, je suppose que tu devras juste essayer de la convaincre avec des mots. Tu peux courir et essayer de lui dire tout ce que tu sais, mais quand tout est dit et fait ... elle ne te croira pas ... et je serai dans son lit ce soir. Elle est chaude, hein? Elle n'est pas Victoria ... mais je dois dire que pour avoir eu un enfant ... elle est vraiment serrée ... Ironisa Riley.

Je ne pouvais pas le laisser finir cette phrase.

Je me précipitais vers lui et commençais à frapper son visage. Quand j'entendis Victoria appeler la police je décollais du bureau ... mais pas avant de lui avoir mit un coup final dans l'estomac.

Je me précipitais vers ma voiture aussi rapidement que possible.

Je ne voulais pas me faire arrêter.

J'aurai dû prendre mon téléphone avec moi putain, et prendre des photos.

Je ne voulais pas l'admettre, mais ce connard avait raison, elle n'allait jamais me croire ... parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas me faire confiance. J'avais brisé cela.

J'ouvris la porte doucement, ne voulant pas effrayer Bella et Charley.

- Je suis désolé ... mais je dois te parler.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Edward? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Demanda-t-elle paniquée.

- Je suis allé au bureau de Riley, et je l'ai trouvé ayant des relations sexuelles avec Victoria. Tout cela est un coup monté. Il est le père du bébé de Lauren. Ils ont essayé de nous séparer pour mettre la main sur la fortune des Cullen. Bella, tu dois me croire! Il a même payé quelqu'un pour te suivre et tirer sur Charlie!

Elle se mordait les lèvres et me regardait avec fureur.

- Y a t-il des limites à ta bassesse Edward? Je n'apprécie pas que tu viennes ici et que tu craches tout ces mensonges! Je sais que Riley n'est pas parfait ... mais ça va ... nous y travaillons. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu viennes ici comme l'ex-mari jaloux qui essaie de me protéger!

- Je ne suis pas jaloux! OK, je le suis, mais ce n'est pas la raison! Écoutes, Lauren a dit ...

- Sors!

- Mais ... bébé ...

_**- DEGAGES**_ ! Tu as mentionné le nom de cette putain dans ma maison, non pas une fois mais deux_ fois_ ... fous le camp et ne reviens pas tant que tu ne seras pas honnête ... et jusqu'à ce que je me sois calmée! Si tu penses que je vais croire ce que cette petite garce raconte, tu trompes!

Il était évident qu'elle n'allait pas m'écouter.

Je la contournais pour aller embrasser Charley rapidement sur la tête. Je ne partais jamais sans l'embrasser.

Ça me tuait parce qu'elle me regardait comme si elle ne comprenait pourquoi je partais.

En rentrant j'essayais de trouver un plan pour démasquer Riley.

Il devait y avoir un moyen.

Avant que Lauren ne parte, elle m'avait donné son numéro de cellulaire au cas où quelque chose se passerait mal lorsque je me confronterai à Riley. Je l'avais jeté, mais je devais aller le rechercher dans la poubelle.

- Allô?

- Lauren, c'est Edward. J'ai surpris Riley et Victoria ensemble. Je suis allé le dire à Bella, mais elle ne m'a pas cru parce que je n'avais pas de preuves.

- Nous allons en avoir. Je ne vais pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça. S'il pense qu'il peut me jeter et tout simplement abandonner notre fille. Je vais t'obtenir la preuve. Je te rappelle. Dit-elle mettant fin à l'appel.

Je priais pour qu'elle sache ce qu'elle faisait.

Je devais sortir cet enculé de la vie de Charley ... et Bella.

Une sensation de faiblesse m'envahit. J'étais assis à l'extérieur d'un magasin d'alcool quand je composais le numéro de James.

- Hey Edward quoi de neuf?

- Je suis assis à l'extérieur d'un magasin d'alcools. Tu ne pourrais jamais croire tout ce qui m'est arrivé aujourd'hui. James, j'ai juste besoin d'un verre ... s'il te plaît laisses-moi boire un foutu verre pour que cette douleur disparaisse. M'écriais-je dans le téléphone.

- Ed, je suis à Port Angeles, au restaurant où Tanya travaille. Je veux que tu sortes de ce parking et que tu viennes directement ici. Me comprends-tu? Tu ne va pas aller dans ce magasin! Tu as tes photos de Charley, pas vrai?

- Oui. Lui dis-je.

- Bon, regardes-les et viens ici ... tout de suite!

Je sortis toutes les photos et les posais sur le siège passager. C'était comme avoir ma petite fille à côté de moi alors que je roulais à Port Angeles.

_Charley mérite un père qui est sobre._

_Bella mérite un homme qui peut être là pour elle et qui soit fort._

_Tu mérites une vie heureuse et sobre._

Lorsque je me garais devant le restaurant James vint à ma rencontre.

- Es-tu entré?

- Non, je suis venu directement ici.

- Bon travail Ed. Je suis fier de toi mec. Charley serait fier de son père. Viens ... Tanya nous a garder un peu de nourriture.

- C'est gentil de sa part. Dis-je en souriant.

- Que veux-tu? Ma femme est un ange ... Il souriait comme un idiot.

Dès que je franchis la porte, Tanya s'approcha et me donna un gros câlin amical.

- Tu semblais vraiment en avoir besoin.

- Merci Tanya. C'est vrai.

Elle nous installa à une table à l'arrière avant d'aller en cuisine récupérer notre repas.

- Dis-moi tout. Dit James.

- Je ne sais même pas par où commencer. Tant de choses m'ont été révélée aujourd'hui.

- Pourquoi ne pas commencer par le commencement?

Je hochais la tête et répétais tout ce que m'avait dit Lauren.

Ça faisait du bien d'avoir quelqu'un qui me croyait et voulait m'écouter. J'espérai seulement que Bella veuille bientôt m'entendre ... pour son propre bien.

Espérons que Lauren obtiendrait la preuve dont nous avions besoin et que nous serions en mesure de mettre Riley vers de côté pour un très long moment.

_**Eh bien voilà nous en savons maintenant plus grâce à ces révélations. **_

_**Ne reste plus qu'à voir comment tout cela va se décanter.**_

_**Je vous donne rendez-vous pour la suite fin de semaine prochaine.**_

_**Portez-vous bien.**_

_**Chris**_


	26. Chapitre 25

_**Merci à : nini54, LuneBlanche, nana10, calimero59, aelita48, sand91, souriceaux, ptitcoeurfragile, Grazie, edwardbellaamour, love-lov-edward, vanina63, littlangelordevil93, lea228, , ORACSTEPH, Linou2701, farah, kristen590**_

_**Twifictions : La prochaine fois je te tape. Lol**_

_**On se retrouve en bas …..**_

**Chapitre 25**

_**Jeudi Septembre 17, 2009: Age 26**_

Edward avait eu beaucoup de courage de venir ici et d'accuser Riley comme il l'avait fait!

Depuis l'incident de mon anniversaire, Riley avait été impressionnant. Il s'était excusé dans le texto et m'avait dit être amoureux de moi. Il était même venu pour me présenter ses excuses. Il était même resté plus tard que d'habitude et avait donné à manger à Charley pour que je puisse un peu écrire.

Il essayait réellement de faire des efforts avec elle. Je savais qu'il en viendrait à l'aimer comme je le faisais ... comment pourrait-il en être autrement?

Je lui avais expliqué que je pensais avoir été trop vite avec la partie physique de notre relation et il m'avait dit qu'il comprenait. Il m'assura qu'il ne ferait pas pression sur moi pour le sexe, et que je n'aurai qu'à lui faire savoir quand je serai à nouveau prête.

J'en étais venue à la décision que je devais donner une seconde chance à Riley. Je n'avais pas envie de gâcher quelque chose à cause de mes insécurités.

Comment Edward avait-il osé venir ici et cracher ces choses ridicules à son sujet!

Je voulais l'étrangler!

Charlie m'avait trouvé pestant dans le salon quand il rentra à la maison. Edward était parti depuis environ trente minutes. J'avais mis Charley à la sieste juste après qu'il soit parti.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Bells? Demanda mon père.

Avant que je ne puisse répondre, j'entendis deux portes de voitures se fermer.

- Bella! Est-ce que Edward est venu ici? Demanda Riley d'une voix paniquée.

- Oui ... tu viens de le manquer ... il y a une trentaine de minutes. Oh mon Dieu Riley! Qu'est-il arrivé à ton visage?

Il avait une énorme tache noire sur son œil gauche, son nez saignait, il avait une lèvre fendue. Victoria était avec lui. Pourquoi était-elle ici?

- Bella, Riley et moi étions en train de déjeuner dans son bureau quand Edward a fait irruption en agissant comme un fou! Il s'est précipité vers Riley et l'a immédiatement attaqué sans avertissement! Il lui criait de s'éloigner de toi ... il a dit qu'il allait le tuer pour avoir eu des relations sexuelles avec toi.

Cela ressemblait bien à Edward et ses manières possessives.

- Bells, c'était horrible! J'ai dû déposer plainte à la police. Il s'est enfui du bâtiment avant leur arrivée. Je pense qu'il était ivre!

Il n'était pas ivre quand il était ici et je savais qu'il n'aurait pas si vite dégrisé. Riley avait dû se tromper ... et je ne pouvais pas le laisser porter de telles accusations.

Si Edward allait en prison ... Charley serait désemparée sans son papa.

- Non! Tu ne peux pas faire ça! Ils vont l'emmener en prison! Suppliais-je.

- C'est exactement là où ce monstre doit être! Bella pense à ta fille! Dit Victoria sévèrement.

- Oui Bella ... il n'a rien à faire ici. Je reste ici indéfiniment. Je ne veux pas de lui autour de toi ou de Charley. Il est une menace!

Mon père avait gardé le silence jusqu'à là.

- Maintenant, attendez une minute putain! On peut peut être reprocher beaucoup de choses à Edward ... mais ce n'est pas un mauvais père, je ne vais pas rester là à te laisser dire ici à ma fille qu'elle ne peut pas permettre au père de son enfant de la voir! Il ne porterait jamais la main sur Bella et surtout pas sur Charley. Elle est en parfaite sécurité avec son père.

- Charlie, je comprends ce que vous dites. Croyez-moi ... mais s'il vous plaît ... vous n'avez pas vu le regard dans ses yeux. Il était fou! Il en faut beaucoup pour me faire peur ... et j'étais terrifié ! S'il vous plaît ... pensez la sécurité de vos filles. Dit Riley en tentant de raisonner mon père.

Tout cela me donnait mal à la tête.

- Riley puis-je te parler seul s'il te plaît?

Il hocha la tête et mon père et Victoria allèrent dans la cuisine pour nous donner un peu d'intimité. Je lui dit de s'asseoir avec moi sur le canapé.

- Écoutes, je suis désolée qu'Edward ait fait irruption dans ton bureau comme ça ... et qu'il ait fait ce qu'il a fait ... te frapper. Mais je t'en supplie ... si tu m'aimes comme tu le prétends ... s'il te plaît ne portes pas d'accusations contre lui. Charley a besoin de lui Riley. S'il te plaît ... pour ma fille ... ne fais pas cela à son père. Laisses-moi parler avec lui. Je te promets qu'il ne me blessera pas ... et il ne te fera rien ... laissez-moi lui parler et savoir ce qui se passe.

Il saisit mes mains doucement dans les siennes.

- Très bien ma chérie, pour toi ... je ne vais pas porter plainte. Toutefois, s'il vient encore à moi comme ça bébé, je ne réponds plus de rien.

- D'accord. Lui dis-je.

Je n'avais même pas demandé à Riley ce qu'il en était des accusations portées contre lui par Edward. Edward était jaloux. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il m'avait trompé que Riley était pareil.

Le sort ne pouvait pas être aussi cruel pour que les deux seuls hommes avec qui j'ai été me trompent ... non, je refusais d'y croire.

Riley devait ramener Victoria chez elle, puis retourner au bureau pour nettoyer le gâchis qu'Edward avait fait. Il rentrerait chez lui tout de suite après et me dit qu'il passerait à la maison pour venir me chercher pour la fête de demain.

J'étais très heureuse d'avoir toute une nuit dehors.

Bien sûr, nous serions à l'hôtel, ce qui signifiait que Riley s'attendrait probablement à du sexe ... mais il avait promis de ne pas faire pression sur moi, alors peut-être qu'il laisserait tomber.

J'étais dans mon lit, essayant de trouver le sommeil quand mon père frappa à la porte. Je lui dis d' entrer et il se rendit immédiatement vers le berceau pour voir sa petite-fille.

- Elle te ressemble tellement. Dit-il.

- Elle a les yeux d'Edward. Contrais-je.

- Oui ... c'est vrai ... mais elle est le portrait de sa mère.

Je secouais la tête.

- D'accord papa ... si tu le dis.

Il s'assit sur le bord de mon lit et caressa mon pied.

- Quelle était exactement la version d'Edward de ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui? Demanda-t-il nonchalamment.

Je lui expliquais ce que m'avait dit Edward.

Il joua un peu avec sa moustache et puis dit:

- Es-tu à cent pour cent sûre qu'il n'y a pas une once de vérité dans tout ce que t'a dit Edward?

- Euh ... non ... papa ... c'est Edward . C'est un menteur ... tu te souviens? On ne peut pas lui faire confiance.

Charlie leva ses mains en signe de défensive.

- Hé, je sais, je sais. Je ne suis pas le président de son fan club ou de quoi que ce soit ... c'est juste ... tu ne peux pas simuler être le genre de père qu'il est. J'ai vu ce jeune homme passer de l'un des hommes les plus égoïstes que j'ai jamais rencontré ... à quelqu'un de complètement gaga de sa fille. Ce gamin sauterait sur une bombe pour cette petite fille. Je suis aussi certain qu'il le ferait pour toi. Je suis sûr qu'il sait que c'est dans son intérêt de ne pas te mentir. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est juste quelque chose à laquelle tu devrais penser ... OK?

J'acquiesçais de la tête. Il se leva, m'embrassa sur le front et quitta la pièce.

Je fermais les yeux et essayais de m'endormir ... en repoussant de mon esprit les paroles de mon père.

Mon père voulait bien faire ... mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre, même pendant une seconde, de considérer que Edward pouvait dire la vérité.

_**Samedi 19 Septembre 2009: Age 26**_

Alice m'avait appelé ce matin et m'avait demandé si je pouvais venir à l'hôtel plus tôt pour qu'elle et Rose puissent m'aider à me préparer. Cela me paraissait une bonne idée. J'avais appelé Riley pour lui dire de me retrouver à l'hôtel au lieu de passer me prendre chez mon père.

Dans un premier temps, j'avais dit à Alice que je pensais tout simplement dire à Riley je ne voulais pas allez avec lui à la fête à cause de tout ce qui se passait avec Edward. Je devais discuter de ce qui s'était passé dans le bureau de Riley avec Edward. Mais elle me contredit disant que je devais quand même venir avec Riley.

Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'elle l'aimait bien. Elle m'avait dit que s'il était important pour moi, ce soir, serait une excellente occasion pour tout le monde de mieux le connaître. J'espérais que c'était la vérité, qu'elle ne cherchait pas quelque tentative désespérée pour rendre Edward jaloux.

Il m'était difficile de me séparer de Charley, mais je savais qu'elle serait en sécurité avec Sue et mon père.

J'étais à mi-chemin vers Seattle quand Charlie m'appela pour me demander si je permettais à Edward de dire au revoir à Charley.

Je lui dis qu'il n'y avait pas de problème, et lui demandais de prévenir Edward que je souhaitais m'entretenir avec lui quand je le verrai à la fête.

J'étais superbe dans la robe que m'avait choisi Alice. Mes cheveux avaient repoussé et m'arrivaient maintenant aux épaules. Elles me les frisèrent un peu et me firent une queue de cheval sophistiquée, retenue par une mignonne barrette. C'était beau.

Quand elles eurent fini de me préparer nous discutâmes de la grossesse de Rose. Tout allait bien et elle était ravie.

Elle me dit que Emmett avait commencé à aller à la thérapie avec le reste des Cullen, et je fus heureuse d'entendre cela. J'espérais que leur famille serait plus forte que jamais, après tout ce qui avait été dit et fait.

Esme frappa à la porte de la chambre et les filles s'excusèrent pour aller se préparer dans la chambre d'Alice et Jasper.

- Wow, tu es incroyable Bella.

- Merci Esme.

- Tu vas assister à la fête avec Riley, est-ce exact? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui. Répondis-je.

- Je vois ... je voulais juste te faire savoir ... qu'Edward viendra seul.

- D'accord.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi elle me disait cela.

- Viens t'asseoir avec moi. Dit-elle.

Elle prit ma main doucement dans les siennes et fit des cercles apaisants sur ma paume ... tout comme ma mère avait l'habitude de faire quand elle voulait discuter d'un sujet difficile avec moi.

- Bella, je ne peux pas te dire quoi faire ma chérie, mais je tiens à partager certaines choses avec toi. Quand un homme trompe sa femme ou vice-versa, seule la personne qui a été trompé peut décider de qui faire. Personne ne peut t'influencer ou te dire ce que tu devrais faire.

Je sais que tu te dis que tu vas entamer une nouvelle relation avec Riley et ne jamais retourner avec mon fils. Je le comprends, je le pense vraiment. Serait-il correct que je partage avec toi certaines de mes pensées et de mes sentiments après que Carlisle m'ait trompé?

Je hochais la tête.

- Tout d'abord je me suis demandée si je pouvais mettre fin à notre relation. Nous étions un peu comme toi et Edward ... amis depuis que nous étions de petits enfants. J'ai dû me demander si je pouvais jeter de nombreuses années d'amitié et d'amour ... en plus nous avions trois enfants ensemble. Voulais-je détruire notre famille?

- Maintenant, je suis sûre que tu penses que c'est lui qui l'a fait en te trompant. Les choses ne sont jamais aussi simple que cela Bella. Oui, ils ont triché. Oui, ils ont brisé nos vœux de mariage ... et je me rends compte que c'est différent avec Edward que ça ne l'était avec Carlisle ... mais j'ai appris beaucoup de choses sur moi-même au cours de toutes mes séances de thérapie au fil des ans ... et encore maintenant.

J'ai appris qu'au lieu de parler à mon mari de mes peurs et insécurités alors que nous essayions de concevoir Emmett ... je l'ai repoussé et suis uniquement restée centrée sur le fait de tomber enceinte. Nous nous battions tout le temps au cours de cette partie de notre vie parce que nous ne communiquions pas.

Carlisle ne s'est pas égaré à ce moment ... mais cela a mis à rude épreuve sur notre relation. Cela a conduit à des blessures qui se sont réouvertes, d'où tout le stress avec ma seconde grossesse. Mon mari et moi savions que ce qu'il avait fait était mal ... mais je pouvais accepter et admettre des choses que j'avais faites et qui avaient contribué à nos problèmes conjugaux.

Wow ... c'était une femme forte pour être en mesure d'admettre cela. Je n'étais pas sûre de le pouvoir ... une partie de moi savait que j'avais repoussé Edward quand j'essayais de tomber enceinte, et que ces moments avaient été terribles pour lui ... un véritable enfer même, si je devais être honnête.

- Tu vois ... je n'étais pas complètement innocente. J'ai traité Carlisle horriblement ... Il était épuisé par l'école et son travail ... mais quand il arrivait à la maison ... il essayait encore de m'aider avec Emmett ... les jumeaux ... la maison ... J'étais tellement stressée que je lui criais de nous laisser seuls.

- Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas son aide parce que je devais toujours repasser derrière lui car il était incapable de faire quelque chose de bien. Je ne l'embrassais plus parce que la plupart du temps j'étais furieuse contre lui pour nous mettre dans cette position.

Je me souvins avoir crier après Edward comme ça parfois. Quand nous étions à l'école, il rentrait de cours et me demandait toujours si j'avais besoin d'aide pour la maison. J'avais l'habitude de lui dire non, mais quand il essayait de faire quelque chose pour m'aider, je lui criais après parce qu'il ne le faisait pas de la façon dont je voulais.

Il avait fait cela tout le temps avant de devoir étudier le soir ... avant que finalement ... il ne _s'arrête_. Je devinais qu'il était fatigué de me voir en colère contre lui parce qu'il m'aidait, et il avait finalement arrêter d'essayer.

Pourquoi étais-je comme ça?

Esme continua.

- Je lui en voulais pour nos disputes, car il m'avait de nouveau mise enceinte alors que ne l'avions pas prévu. Les choses étaient déjà difficiles ... notre situation financière ne s'améliorait pas, pas jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini l'école de médecine. Puis, son père vit qu'il était en mesure de devenir médecin tout en élevant une famille, et il a décidé qu'il ne me haïssait pas tellement que ça. Carlisle a alors eu accès à l'argent Cullen. C'était juste avant que son père ne meurt. Sa mère était décédée alors qu'il était encore à l'école de médecine.

Dès qu'elle me le dit ... je me rendis compte qu'une des principales raisons pour lesquelles j'avais repoussé Edward ... était parce que je le blâmais ... non pas de ne pas me mettre enceinte ... mais parce qu'il ne pouvait pas .

Comment avais-je pu lui faire ça? Pourquoi avais-je mis le blâme sur lui? Ce n'était pas juste pour lui ... il était toujours doux ... compréhensif ... réconfortant après chaque test de grossesse négatif.

Pourquoi était-il resté avec moi quand j'étais tellement horrible avec lui?

J'écoutais attentivement le reste de ce qu'Esme avait à dire.

- Je me rends compte qu'il faut deux personnes pour faire un bébé ... nous étions tous deux responsables parce que nous n'écoutions pas l'autre ... nous laissions nos hormones nous contrôler ... je m'en rends compte maintenant. Mais à l'époque, je n'ai ressenti que de la colère envers lui. Je lui ai dit des choses atroces ... je n'étais pas une bonne épouse. Je lui en voulais de devoir rester à la maison avec les enfants alors qu'il était sorti vivre son rêve.

Il dit, et nous avons appris cela en thérapie ... que cela n'est pas une excuse pour tricher. Je crois vraiment que Carlisle sait ... et je crois qu'il est désolé pour le mal qu'il m'a fait ... comme il sait que je suis désolée pour le mal que je lui ai causé. Mais je l'aime de tout mon coeur ... et je sais très bien que qu'il ressent la même chose pour moi.

Nous avons trois beaux enfants ... une petite-fille extraordinaire et un autre petit-enfant en route. J'ai passé trente et un ans avec cet homme ... et je ne regrette pas ma décision de lui avoir donné une autre chance. Jamais ... et je ne le ferai jamais.

La thérapie nous a énormément aidé et les choses ont mieux été. Nous avons encore eu du mal, mais nous avons traité nos problèmes au mieux ... sauf bien sûr ... Edward. J'ai insisté sur l'arrêt du traitement, lorsque notre thérapeute nous a fait comprendre que nous dorlotions trop Edward à cause de notre culpabilité. A ce moment-là, nous n'étions pas assez fort dans notre relation pour arrêter la thérapie. Je regrette que nous n'ayons pas continué ... les choses auraient pu tourner différemment avec Edward.

Je ne peux pas croire nous n'ayons pas vu les signes à propos de son problème d'alcool. Écouter mon fils lors des séances de thérapie parler de son alcoolisme ... du pourquoi ... alors qu'il avait seize ans ... nous n'avons rien vu... dans notre propre maison. Carlisle et moi l'avons traité ainsi dans l'espoir qu'il verrait à quel point nous l'aimions ... mais tout cela n'a fait qu'engendrer le contraire. C'est notre croix à porter ... et nous regrettons nos actions ... encore.

Je sais que Edward t'a fait du mal ... et je ne pense pas que vous devriez vous remettre ensemble pour le moment . Le divorce était une bonne idée. Votre situation était très différente de la notre. Mon fils avait besoin d'aide ... il avait un problème d'alcool que aucun d'entre nous n'a vu. Il n'aurait jamais franchi le pas pour obtenir cette aide si tu n'avais pas demandé le divorce. Il aurait pu aller voir un médecin ... mais il n'en n'avait pas vraiment envie ... et il aurait très probablement bu jusqu'à en mourir avant que nous le remarquions.

Je déteste qu'il ait fallu toutes ces choses horribles pour que nous arrivions où nous en sommes aujourd'hui ... mais je suis reconnaissante qu'Edward ait pu obtenir de l'aide. Nos séances familiales sont merveilleuses ... j'ai l'impression qu'elles nous rapprochent. Tu sais ... Charley est une partie de notre famille ... et peu importe ce qui se passe entre toi et Edward dans le futur ... tu feras toujours partie de notre famille. Je pense que ce serait une bonne idée que tu viennes à certaines de ces sessions si tu le peux.

Elle s'arrêta de parler un court moment et je fus enfin en mesure de parler. J'eus du mal à trouver ma voix après être restée assise à écouter ses paroles.

Dans mon cœur, je savais que je voulais aller à la thérapie avec eux ... avec Edward ... c'était la bonne décision ... pour moi ... et pour notre fille.

- J'aimerai. Je suis d'accord avec Edward sur le fait que lui et moi, nous devrions assister à quelques séances de thérapie, et ainsi être de meilleurs parents pour Charley. Je ne veux jamais qu'elle nous voit nous en prendre l'un à l'autre ... car je sais que nous sommes capables de le faire.

- C'est intelligent Bella. Tu es une excellente mère ... ne doutes jamais de cela.

Je devais lui demander quelque chose avant que nous descendions à cette fête.

- Esme, m'avez-vous raconté cette histoire parce que vous pensez qu'Edward et moi sommes comme vous et Carlisle ... que peut-être nous pourrions un jour nous réconcilier ainsi ... ou m'avez-vous dit tout cela parce que vous savez qu'il n'y a aucun espoir pour Edward et moi ?

Je n'étais pas sûre du pourquoi je posais la question car je savais que je ne retournerai jamais avec Edward ... et j'étais avec Riley maintenant de toute façon.

_Réellement? Je voulais Riley ... pas Edward._

Elle sourit doucement.

- Oh chérie, il y a toujours de l'espoir, pour tout...tu dois juste avoir la foi...ta petite fille en est la preuve. Elle est l'exemple même de ce qui arrive quand les gens s'aiment comme vous deux ... Je suis désolée ... comme tu peux l'être.

Je hochais la tête parce que je ne voulais pas dire ce que je pensais.

_Je l'aimais encore ... et je l'aimerai toujours._

_Il possédait mon cœur._

Il y eu un léger coup sur la porte, puis Rose et Alice entrèrent dans la chambre.

- Hé mesdames, nous venions vous chercher ... la fête a commencé. Déclara Rose.

Esme et moi étions toujours sur le divan. Elle me donna une accolade et nous nous dirigeâmes vers Alice et Rose.

- Comment as-tu pu entrer ici Alice? Demandais-je.

Elle me montra une carte.

- J'ai réservé les chambres, donc j'ai les clés. Dit-elle avec un sourire.

Je secouais la tête et c'est bras dessus, bras dessous que nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle de banquet.

- Allez mes filles ... que cette fête soit mieux que l'année dernière. Plaisanta Esme.

Alice s'était définitivement surpassée. Je savais que Esme l'avait aidé bien sûr, mais elle avait laissé Alice prendre les rênes pour la plupart des choses.

Jasper et Emmett étaient debout près de la porte attendant leurs épouses.

- Wow ... wow ... vous êtes ... je n'ai même pas de mots ... belle ne semble pas être un mot assez fort. Dit Jasper.

Emmett vint vers moi et m'enveloppa dans une de ses étreintes massives.

- Comment vas-tu petite sœur? Tu me manques. Seattle n'est pas la même sans toi. Y-a-t-il une chance pour que tu reviennes et rapproches mon adorable nièce de son oncle préféré?

Jasper le frappa sur l'épaule et Emmett me libéra.

- Hé! Je suis l'oncle préféré de Charley!

- Non ... désolé le titre est réservé pour son oncle Em. Dit Emmett en se mettant à rire.

- Très bien, maintenant, je voudrai trouver mon mari et commencer à célébrer notre anniversaire de mariage. Dit Esme.

Nous vîmes Carlisle devant de la scène parlant à l'orchestre qui était presque prêt à commencer à jouer. Peu de gens étaient encore arrivés.

Alors que nous commencions à marcher vers lui, Jasper me tira doucement en arrière. Il m' embrassa et me positionna devant lui pour me regarder.

- Mon beau-frère va être retourné quand il va te voir! Dit-il en souriant.

- Je n'ai pas fait cela pour Edward, Jazz ... tu le sais.

Il hocha la tête.

- Bon, alors ce gars-là, Riley va être retourné quand il va te voir.

- Ouais ... je suis sûre qu'il va aimer.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien Bells? Je veux dire ... vraimentbien?

- Je vais bien ... maintenant va rejoindre ta femme! Elle est en train de te chercher, je suis sûre qu'elle veut danser avec son mari.

Il m'embrassa rapidement sur la joue et couru vers Alice.

Alice et Jasper étaient ensemble depuis aussi longtemps que Edward et moi ... où diable avions-nous tout fait faux?

Après avoir réfléchi à tout ce qu'Esme m'avait dit plus tôt ... je pouvais honnêtement dire que les choses s'étaient dégradées dans mon mariage bien avant qu'Edward ne me trompe.

Nous avions cessé de communiquer.

Je l'avais repoussé ... souvent.

Maintenant, en y pensant vraiment ... j'étais en majorité responsable de la plupart de nos disputes... pour le mettre hors de lui... ou en colère.

Pourquoi ... pourquoi avais-je fait cela?

Je sais qu'à des moments, j'étais en colère contre son besoin de tout contrôler ... de tout faire pour que ça aille dans son sens ... pour ne jamais être en mesure d'accepter le mot non.

J'aurai du être ferme avec lui et m'affirmer. Au lieu de cela ... j'avais commencé des disputes, provoqué des crises de colère et essentiellement, essayé de le pousser hors de ma vie.

Était-ce une raison valable pour tricher? Non .

Étais-je prêt à pardonner à Edward? Non .

Il aurait dû me parler avant de chercher à avoir des relations sexuelles avec quelqu'un d'autre.

_Il a essayé de te parler... tu n'as jamais voulu l'écouter ... jamais ... tu préférais chercher la bagarre._

Je dis à la voix dans ma tête de se taire parce que je savais qu'elle avait marqué un point. Ce n'était pas ma faute si il avait triché ... je le savais. Cependant, je commençais à me rendre compte que j'y étais pour quelque chose dans la détérioration de notre mariage.

Je n'étais pas sans reproche.

Mes pensées furent interrompues quand je sentis un corps chaud derrière moi, et des bras entourer ma taille. Je ne ressentais pas d'électricité ... pas d'étincelles ... et je soupirais de déception. C'était Riley ... pas Edward.

Je savais que cette pensée n'aurait même pas du me traverser l'esprit ... mais je n'y pouvais rien.

Cela me donna la réponse quant à mes doutes vis à vis de Riley. J'avais besoin d'y mettre fin ... je pensais que je pouvais lui donner une autre chance ... mais c'était trop tôt.

Je n'étais pas prête pour cela. Il était mon ami et je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à avoir des rapports sexuels avec lui. Je voulais Edward ... et je n'étais même pas sûre d'être capable d'être à nouveau avec Edward ... mais je devais voir si c'était possible.

Jusqu'à ce que je commence vraiment une thérapie avec Edward et que je vois si nous pouvions être à nouveau ensemble ou non ... je ne serai pas en mesure d'avoir une relation avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Ce n'était pas juste pour Riley ... ma fille ... ou moi-même.

- Tu es incroyablement sexy ce soir ... allons-nous rester ici? Montons dans notre chambre ... parce que je ne pense pas que je pourrai enlever mes mains de toi. Souffla-t-il dans mon oreille.

Je sentis un frisson me parcourir le dos ... et pas dans le bon sens. Je ne voulais pas de relations sexuelles avec lui ... pas ce soir ... plus jamais. Même si les choses ne fonctionnaient pas avec Edward, je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir être avec Riley.

Je retirais doucement mon corps de ses bras.

- Non, désolée. Je dois rester.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi nous sommes ici ma chérie. C'est la famille de ton ex-mari.

- Eh bien Carlisle et Esme sont comme mes deuxièmes parents, je resterai pour les soutenir. Si tu ne veux pas rester ici ... la porte est là. Dis-je en la lui montrant.

Parfois son attitude m'exaspérait et m'irritait au plus haut point.

- Je suis désolé Bells. Je vais rester ... nous allons rester. J'avais oublié combien ils sont importants pour toi. S'il te plaît pardonnes-moi. Dit-il en faisant la moue.

Je le laissais me conduire su la piste de danse tout en réfléchissant à la façon dont j'allais rompre avec lui gentiment.

Riley n'était pas pour moi, même s'il était une bonne personne ... il avait fait beaucoup pour moi, ce n'était donc pas mon intention de lui faire du mal.

Tout en regardant ces couples heureux danser autour de moi, je rêvais à mon mari.

Je savais que nous avions divorcé, mais dans mon coeur ... il serait toujours mon mari ... même si il devait se remarier.

Il me manquait terriblement.

Être tant autour de lui à cause de Charley étant d'autant plus difficile.

- Eh bien, regardes qui vient d'arriver. Entendis-je dire Riley.

Mes yeux se concentrèrent sur l'endroit où il regardait, et je vis Edward. Il était ... magnifique .

Ce fut le seul mot qui me vint à l'esprit pour le décrire. Je sentis mon cœur battre plus fort et ma respiration s'accélérer un peu.

- Tu vas bien? Je ne vais pas le laisser te faire de mal. Mais tu vas toujours lui parler du comportement ridicule qu'il a eu dans mon bureau, non?

Je me battis contre l'envie de rouler des yeux ... Riley pensait réellement qu'Edward allait me faire du mal physiquement. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qui s'était passé dans son bureau le jeudi, mais je savais que Edward n'aurait jamais blessé physiquement ou Charley ou moi.

J'opinais mais ne dis rien.

L'orchestre entama la prochaine chanson que je reconnus immédiatement. C'était une très belle chanson que j'avais découvert il y a seulement quelque temps. Je repensais au moment où je l'avais entendu pour la première fois, elle m'avait penser à Edward.

Elle s'appelait _All I Need_ par le groupe _Within Temptation_ .

Les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent ... je restais inerte dans les bras de Riley quand je vis Edward marcher vers nous. Il y avait une douleur ... un désir dans ma poitrine que je ne pouvais pas nier.

Quand Edward nous rejoint il ne regarda même pas Riley. Riley sembla quelque peu effrayé par Edward car il ne bougea pas.

- Puis-je? Demanda Edward.

Je hochais simplement la tête et lui permis de me prendre dans ses bras.

Je fermais les yeux et respirais son odeur. C'était incroyable d'être dans ses bras ... même si c'était seulement pour cette chanson.

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux je vis qu'il me fixait. Son regard était intense.

Nous n'avions pas cesser de nous regarder dans les yeux tout le temps où nous avions dansé. Il me tenait le plus près qu'il le pouvait, tout en pouvant voir mon visage.

Lorsqu'il y eut une brève partie instrumentale entre les paroles, Edward pencha sa tête vers mon oreille et chuchota:

- Tu es exquise ce soir mon am ... _Isabella_ ... absolument à couper le souffle.

Il était la seule personne qui m'appelait par mon prénom complet, et il savait exactement ce que je ressentais quand il le disait.

Je savais qu'il allait m'appeler son amour et quand il retira ses lèvres de mon oreille, je pus voir la douleur et la nostalgie dans ses yeux.

Nous ne nous étions jamais déplacés l'un, l'autre, avec plus d'harmonie . Cette danse était incroyable ... et je sentais tous les yeux rivés sur nous.

Une sensation de brûlure et d'électricité traversèrent mon corps car Edward avaient ses mains sur moi. Même si nous ne faisions que danser, cela semblait plus intime.

Tout au long du reste de la chanson, nous gardâmes nos fronts pressés l'un contre l'autre ... rendant notre connexion encore plus proche.

Quand la musique s'arrêta, le chanteur annonça qu'ils allaient prendre une courte pause. C'est alors que je remarquais que nous étions au centre de la piste de danse et que tout le monde nous regardait.

Riley se rua vers nous en colère.

Edward se pencha et me murmura rapidement :

- S'il te plaît, débarrasses-toi de lui et viens me retrouver dans le hall d'entrée. S'il te plaît Bella ... j'ai besoin de te parler ... et je préfère le faire en privé. Je sais que j'ai foiré l'autre jour ... je t'en supplie laisses-moi t'expliquer. Je sais, il semble que je suis toujours à te le demander ... mais j'ai la preuve dont tu as besoin pour me croire à propos de Riley.

Il m'embrassa doucement sur la joue et disparut à travers la foule de gens.

Riley me rejoint et ne tenta même pas de contenir sa colère.

- C'était quoi ce bordel Bella? Vous étiez pratiquement entrain de baiser sur la piste de danse! Tout le monde a vu à quel point cette danse était érotique!

- Excuses-moi? Qui diable penses-tu être pour me parler comme ça Riley ? Je pense que tu devrais te calmer et tu viendras me rejoindre quand tu seras capable de me parler avec respect!

Je commençais à m'éloigner de lui, mais il saisit mon bras. Il avait l'air fou, et à ce moment il m'effrayait. Qui était cet homme? Edward m'avait fait mal ... mais je n'avais jamais eu peur de lui ... de toute ma vie.

- Putain, où penses-tu aller Bella ?

- J'ai besoin d'aller parler à Edward ... et apparemment de m'éloigner de toi!

- Je ne veux pas que tu lui parles! Je t'ai dit ce qu'il a fait dans mon bureau. Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas de lui près de toi ou Charley ... pourquoi ne fais-tu pas ce que je dis?

- Parce que tu n'as pas à me donner d'ordre! J'ai déjà donné avec un égoïste et un trou du cul! Tu sais ce que j'ai vécu! Pourquoi agis-tu comme cela Riley? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Je ... ne sais pas ... Je t'aime ... je ne veux pas te perdre. Fuyons ensemble ... maintenant ... nous avons besoin de nous éloigner d' Edward ... il se mêle de tout!

- C'est insensé! Je ne vais pas fuir avec toi. Avons-nous douze ans? J'ai une vie ici ... des responsabilités ... et je n'emmènerai jamais Charley loin de Edward. Il est son père! Nous en avons déjà discuté. C'est fini entre nous! Je ne supporte plus tes conneries mesquines.

- Tu ne veux pas dire ça Bella ... je sais que tu ne le veux pas. Je t'aime ... j'étais là pour toi quand il ne l'était pas. Je ne t'aurai jamais blessé de la façon dont il l'a fait ... s'il te plaît, tu dois me croire.

J'étais complètement énervée par cet homme ... et j'avais besoin de sortir.

- J'y vais ... ne me suis pas! C'est terminé entre nous! Dis-je sèchement.

Je n'attendis pas sa réponse. Je fis mon chemin à travers la salle de banquet et trouvais rapidement la sortie.

Edward m'attendait dans le hall ... et j'avais désespérément besoin de savoir ce qu'il avait à dire.

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Si j'ai posté ce chapitre plus tôt que prévu c'est parce que je samedi je pars en vacances et je ne serai malheureusement pas en mesure de mettre les suites de mes fictions avant mi-juillet. Désolée, désolée, ne m'en veuillez pas trop...**

**En attendant je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances et vous dis à très vite.**

**Bises.**

**Chris**


	27. Chapitre 26

_**Hello, me revoilà de retour à la maison pour quelques jours, et j'en profite pour vous faire une rapide mise à jour. Je vous gâte... mais n'y prenez pas trop goût, il n'y aura malheureusement pas de suite avant le 20 juillet.**_

_**Bonnes vacances à tous.**_

_**Merci à : edwardbellaamour, miiss88, ptitcoeurfragile, nini54, Twifictions, lilison-cullen, Twirry972, aelita48, lucie34, calimero59, gardelina, lea228, lolotte94, littleangelordevil93, , LuneBlanche, caroline632, sand91, canada02, Grazie, Habswifes, Kayliah, Tapadi62, drayna, kalisse, mamaler78.**_

_**Fred : Merci pour ta review. Contente de te compter parmi mes lecteurs. Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, je n'excuse en rien la tromperie d'Edward, mais on peut effectivement le comprendre quand on voit ce que Bella lui a fait endurer. Par contre la traduction de « Fridays at noon » n'est pas de moi, tu as fait erreur sur l'auteur. Pas grave. A très vite.**_

**Chapitre 26 :**** Au revoir Mr Mitchell**

_**Samedi 19 Septembre 2009**_

Les choses avaient pris une tournure inattendue depuis hier et je n'étais pas certain de la façon dont tout se jouerait à la fête d'anniversaire ce soir.

L'année dernière ... j'avais ruiné la soirée de mes parents ... et j'étais déterminé à ne pas laisser cela se reproduire cette année. Je priais pour que les plans que j'avais fait se passent sans anicroches et que le drame se passe loin de tous les invités.

Malheureusement ... la présence de la police à la fête d'anniversaire était la seule solution afin que nous puissions arrêter Riley. Je devais le stopper avant qu'il ne puisse blesser ma famille ... de la façon dont il avait blessé Lauren. Lorsque la police m'avait demandé si je savais où il serait, je leur avais parlé de la fête de ce soir. Je savais qu'il serait là ... avec Bella.

Il perdait de son emprise ... si seulement il savait ce que j'avais sur lui. Comment pouvait-il penser qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il avait fait à Lauren et s'en sortir sans se faire attraper?

Je ne pouvais pas croire que Lauren était à l'hôpital se battant pour sa vie. Riley Mitchell était un fils de pute, et que je sois damné si il restait près de ma fille ou de Bella plus longtemps.

Lauren avait été un pion dans son jeu, comme je l'avais été ... et j'étais entré dans son jeu en cédant à la tentation de coucher avec elle en premier lieu.

Hier soir fut une autre nuit où je sentais que j'allais étouffer si je ne prenais pas un verre ... mais Charley m'avait aidé, comme toujours.

J'avais regardé sa photo et son beau visage et m'étais mis à réciter mon discours dans ma tête.

_Tu n'as pas besoin d'alcool._

_Charley mérite un meilleur père._

_Bella a besoin de toi ... fort et sobre._

_Tu mérites une vie meilleure. _

Après tout ce qui était arrivé la nuit dernière, je m'étais assis avec Rachel dans la salle d'attente, elle était juste un petit bébé et elle n'avait personne en dehors de sa maman.

Quand la mère de Lauren arriva, je lui expliquais ce qui s'était passé. Beth Mallory me jeta tout le blâme ... j'avais encaissé tout ces mots sans rien dire, parce que j'avais en quelque sorte une part de responsabilité dans ce qui était arrivé.

Si j'avais trouvé une autre façon d'exposer Riley, Lauren ne serait pas dans ce lit d'hôpital en ce moment.

Même si je n'avais pas de sentiments amoureux pour Lauren, elle était un être humain et je ne voulais pas que Rachel perde sa mère ... surtout que son père était un monstre.

_**Flash-back**_

**Lauren m'avait appelé hier et m'avait dit qu'elle allait piéger Riley. Elle avait un caché un ****caméscope**** dans son appartement et elle allait lui faire parler de tout.**

**Mon instinct m'avait dit qu'elle ne devait pas être seule avec lui ... sa réaction au cabinet d'avocats m'avait prouvé combien il était tordu. Si les créanciers en avaient après lui, j'avais le sentiment qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour que son plan réussisse.**

**Malheureusement, Lauren n'avait pas voulu de moi là-bas. Elle voulait lui faire face seule. **

**J'étais assis dans un café en bas de la rue de son immeuble, attendant qu'elle m'appelle pour me dire que c'était fini. Je devais la retrouver et prendre la cassette du caméscope après qu'elle ait mit Riley à la porte.**

**Même s'il l'avait déjà frappé une fois, elle n'avait pas peur de lui. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il la blesserait à nouveau comme il l'avait fait.**

**J'avais eu peur qu'il ait levé la main de cette façon sur Bella et Charley **

**Si jamais il l'avait fait ... personne ne pourrait me retenir.**

**Il était minuit et je n'avais pas encore de nouvelles de Lauren.**

**Je décidais de me rendre à son appartement et quand j'arrivais, une ambulance était là ainsi que plusieurs voitures de police.**

**Alors que je courais vers le bâtiment, les ambulanciers étaient entrain de monter une civière dans le véhicule et un agent de police tenait Rachel, qui hurlait, dans ses bras.**

**Lauren était sur la civière, inconsciente. Je me dirigeais vers l'agent qui tenait Rachel pour plaider ma cause. Je lui expliquais ce qui se passait avec Lauren et son petit ami. Il déclara que les voisins avaient appelé la police parce qu'ils avaient entendu crier à l'intérieur de l'appartement , puis tout était devenu calme.**

**Je leur parlais de la cassette, leur disant que cela leur montrerait qui lui avait fait cela ... même si je connaissais déjà le coupable.**

**Riley Mitchell.**

**Je les accompagnais à l'hôpital seulement pour que Rachel ne soit pas seule en attendant l'arrivée de sa grand-mère ... et puis je me sentais incroyablement coupable de l'état de Lauren.**

**J'aurais du l'attendre à l'extérieur ou même me cacher dans une autre pièce de l'appartement. **

**Si Lauren ne s'en sortait pas ... Rachel allait être orpheline ... à cause de mon besoin de prouver à Bella que Riley n'était qu'une vermine. **

**La mère de Lauren arriva, le médecin nous dit que Lauren allait s'en sortir, mais qu'elle aurait besoin de beaucoup de temps de récupération.**

**Les blessures subies montraient que Riley avait utilisé son corps comme un sac de boxe. Comment un homme pouvait-il faire ça à une femme?**

**Je ne comprendrai jamais.**

**Mon sang bouillait et le lieutenant chargé de l'affaire demanda à me parler. **

**- Alors vous êtes le Edward Cullen dont ils discutent sur la bande? Demanda-t-il.**

**Je hochais la tête.**

**- Puis-je voir cette bande? Demandais-je à l'inspecteur de police.**

**Tout en visionnant la cassette je fis une danse de victoire silencieuse dans ma tête. Riley avait mis le dernier clou à son cercueil.**

**Lauren s'était bien débrouillée.**

**Il avait détaillé tout ce qu'il avait planifié pour Bella et moi.**

**La bande montrait également à quel point il avait battu Lauren. Il était en colère parce qu'elle l'avait confronté au fait que je l'avais surpris avec Victoria.**

**Elle aurait juste dû le laisser partir après avoir obtenu toutes les informations dont elle avait besoin ... mais elle ne l'avait pas fait.**

**Il avait essayé de lui mentir ce qui énerva Lauren, qui lui dit alors qu'elle allait venir me voir et me parler de son plan.**

**Il lui répondit que si elle faisait cela, elle ne verrait jamais plus Rachel ... et non pas parce qu'il allait l'emmener ...**

**Ce connard insinuait ... qu'il** **allait** **tuer ****sa propre fille!**

**Cela me rendit malade.**

**Le lieutenant m'expliqua qu'après avoir visionné la bande, ils étaient partis à la recherche de Riley, mais que jusqu'à présent, ils avaient été incapables de le trouver. Il n'avait aucune idée que Lauren avait enregistré ce qu'il avait fait ... **

**Il s'était probablement assuré que personne ne l'avait vu aller et venir de l'appartement... mais je savais ... s'il voulait vraiment faire tomber Bella dans ses griffes ... il ne manquerait jamais la fête.**

**Je dis au policier que je connaissais l'heure exacte et le lieu où ils pourraient arrêter Riley. **

**Cependant je n'étais disposé à offrir l'information que si je pouvais obtenir une copie de cette bande ... pour la montrer à Bella. Elle devait savoir. Si la police l'arrêtait et l'emmenait, il trouverait le moyen de s'en sortir avec Bella.**

**Bella avait besoin d'entendre et de voir le genre d'homme qu'il était ... et elle devait l'apprendre de moi.**

**Peu m'importait de savoir que cette information ne me la ramènerait pas ... tout ce qui m'importait était sa sécurité et celle de ma fille.**

**C'était ma seule préoccupation.**

**Ce matin, je m'étais réveillé avec une nouvelle résolution ... éloigner Riley de ma famille aussi loin que possible.**

**Je voulais rencontrer Riley à la fête ... je ne voulais pas qu'il vienne chercher Bella chez Charlie. Le lieutenant Michaels et moi avions convenu que nous devions garder un maximum de contrôle, et je voulais que tout se déroule loin de Charley.**

**J'avais appelé Alice pour lui demander de dire à Bella de venir seule ... plus tôt ... afin qu'elles puissent l'aider à se préparer. Je savais que Bella serait d'accord. Ma sœur suggéra qu'elle pouvait convaincre Bella de ne pas amener Riley à la fête du tout. Je lui dis qu'il était impératif qu'il vienne à la fête ... et qu'elle avait besoin de s'assurer que Bella n'ait pas changé d'avis à son sujet.**

**Je détestais le dire ... mais j'avais besoin de lui là-bas ... où je pourrai l'exposer, et où la police pourrait l'arrêter. **

**Avant de me rendre à l'hôtel, je devais aller à la maison pour voir mon bébé.**

**Putain, Charlie avait dû appeler Bella pour lui demander la permission afin que je reste avec ma fille. Il était impossible de dire que c'était Riley qui lui avait dit de dire cela à Charlie. Il savait que j'étais un trou du cul en tant que mari, mais il savait que j'étais un bon père pour cette petite fille et que jamais je ne lui aurai fait de mal.**

**- Désolé Edward. C'est juste que, après tout ce qui s'est passé jeudi ... j'ai besoin d'être sûr que Bells soit d'accord avec cela. **

**- Je comprends. Lui dis-je honnêtement. ****Je pouvais comprendre ... mais cela ne voulait pas dire que je devais apprécier.**

**Après avoir raccroché le téléphone, il me dit qu'il n'y avait pas de problème pour elle, et qu'elle voulait me parler suite à l'incident de jeudi.**

**J'allais jusqu'à la chambre de Bella, où Char dormait. Charlie m'avait dit qu'il venait de la mettre au lit pour une sieste.**

**Je regardais son visage angélique et souris. Cette petite fille était belle ... elle allait vraiment briser des cœurs.**

**Je plaçais doucement ma main sur son petit corps. **

**- Dors paisiblement mon ange. Papa va faire tout ce qui est en son pouvoir aujourd'hui pour te mettre en sécurité. Je ne vais pas le laisser t'approcher à nouveau. Je t'aime tellement Char. Je voudrais être avec toi tous les jours. Je veux te lire des histoires pour que tu t'endormes ... ou tout simplement te tenir dans mes bras. Je veux me réveiller chaque matin à cause de tes pleurs et me lever pour te nourrir. Je veux changer toutes tes couches ... OK, peut-être pas toutes ... mais la plupart. Dis-je en riant.**

**Je respirais profondément, essayant d'arrêter les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber. **

**- Je ne peux faire ces choses avec toi que lorsque tu viens à la maison**** ... ****ou je viens te voir quand tu es chez maman****. Je jure que je passerai chaque instant avec toi si je le pouvais bébé. Mais je ne peux pas ... parce que ton père a vraiment mal agi. Il a blessé maman ... et elle ne lui pardonnera probablement jamais. Saches que même si nous ne sommes pas ensemble ... nous t'aimons plus que tout au monde. Tu seras toujours notre priorité numéro un. Je t'aime tant mon ange. Tu es un ange ... tu le sais? Tu as sauvé papa ... tu m'as sauvé. Dieu, je t'aime. **

**Les larmes coulaient maintenant, et je ne pouvais pas les arrêter. J'aurai vraiment voulu la tenir, mais elle dormait. Et je n'étais plus cet égoïste Edward ... ce que je voulais n'avait pas d'importance. Mon ange dormait et je n'allais pas la déranger parce que j'avais besoin d'un câlin.**

**Alors que je m'essuyais les yeux et que je me tournais pour quitter la chambre, je vis Charlie debout.**

**Incroyable ... il m'avait à nouveau entendu.**

**Il commença à descendre les escaliers et je le suivis.**

**- Qu'est ce qui se passe avec vous pour que vous entendiez toujours mes divagations? **

**Il haussa les épaules. **

**- Je dois juste être doué pour ça je suppose.**

**Je hochais la tête.**

**- J'ai entendu tout ce que tu as dit.**

**- Je m'en suis douté. Lui répondis-je.**

**- Edward ... je ne suis pas du genre à tourner autour du pot. As-tu vraiment vu ce que tu as dit dans le bureau de Riley? **

**- Oui monsieur, je l'ai vu. **

**- Fils de pute ... je vais lui tordre le cou! Cracha Charlie.**

**- Monsieur, il y a plus à cette histoire que cela. Le fait que Riley ait couché avec Victoria ... est le moindre de ses crimes. **

**Je lui racontais alors tout depuis le début et lui montrais même la vidéo que j'avais.**

**Je n'avais vu que quelques fois Charlie envahit par la colère, et cette fois fut la pire de toutes. Il était furieux.**

**- J'ai été un imbécile. J'ai mis ma fille et ma petite-fille en danger parce que je pensais que ce salaud était un bon gars, j'ai douté de toi à cause de tes erreurs passées ... mais je pensais qu'il était bon, sinon je ne l'aurai jamais laissé près d'elles. Cria-t-il en arpentant la salle de séjour.**

**- Je sais Charlie ... ce n'est pas votre faute. Il a dupé tout le monde ... et je me serai volontiers effacé pour laisser Bella être heureuse ... s'il était ce que vous pensiez qu'il était. Je veux qu'elle soit heureuse ... c'est tout. **

**- Je te crois. Maintenant s'il te plaît, fais en sorte que ce minable soit arrêté et éloignes-le****de ma petite fille. Je compte sur toi Cullen. **

**- Vous pouvez monsieur. Dis-je. Puis je sortis de la maison et me dirigeais vers Seattle.**

**Flash-back Fin**

Je faisais les cent pas dans le hall en paniquant.

J'étais fatigué. J'étais à Seattle jusqu'à tôt ce matin, puis j'avais du rentrer à Forks pour récupérer mes vêtements pour la fête et pour voir Charley, puis j'étais repartis pour Seattle. Je ne m'étais pas encore couché. Normalement, conduire m'aidait à me concentrer et me détendre. Malheureusement, six heures de conduite sans sommeil ne m'avait pas aidé.

_Que faire si Riley disait à Bella de ne pas me suivre ici? _

_Que faire si elle ne voulait pas entendre ce que j'avais à dire?_

Je jetais un regard vers l'entrée de l'hôtel et vis le lieutenant Michaels tapant sa montre. Je savais que j'étais à court de temps.

Ils allaient appréhender Riley avant qu'il n'ait une chance de s'éloigner d'eux.

Le lieutenant Michaels avait placé ses hommes stratégiquement partout dans les locaux de l'hôtel et dans la salle de banquet. Ils se confondaient aux invités de la fête. J'avais seulement dit à mon père ce qui se passait ce soir parce que je voulais qu'il m'aide à maintenir une certaine forme de contrôle sur la situation.

Il avait parlé avec tous les officiers et ils avaient décidé de faire le maximum afin d'éviter un drame pour mes parents.

Carlisle avec ses mots pouvait charmer n'importe qui et obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Son désir de faire de cette soirée quelque chose d' incroyable pour ma mère en disait long pour moi. Il avait merdé ... mais il était assez homme pour l'admettre.

_Contrairement à moi._

Il avait fallu que Bella ait faillit perdre notre fille ... à cause de moi ... et puis que mon père me donne des coups de pied aux fesses ... pour que je me comporte en homme, pour admettre ce que j'avais fait de mal.

Le plus triste était ... que même si Bella et moi nous entendions mieux ... pour Charley ... nous n'étions pas encore tout proche de la réconciliation... comme des amis ... des parents ... un couple ... rien.

J'avais enfin accepté le fait que Bella ne me reprendrait probablement jamais ... mais je voulais vraiment qu'elle redevienne ma meilleure amie.

Nous le méritions ... et nous devions être sûrs que nous pourrions être une équipe pour Charley.

Je doutais de pouvoir à nouveau trouver l'amour ... mais bon sang, je ne voulais pas cela pour Bella ... même si elle n'était pas avec moi.

Je voulais qu'elle soit heureuse ... ... peu importe avec qui elle était ... parce que c'était ce qu'elle méritait.

Ouais ... Je suppose que finalement j'avais grandi.

C'était incroyable de voir comment mes pensées étaient devenues plus claires... comment je pouvais voir différemment les choses ... sans l'alcool troublant mon esprit.

- Edward! Entendis-je Bella crier.

Je me retournais, elle était là. Mon ange magnifique ... eh bien ... une déesse était le terme plus approprié pour qualifier ce à quoi elle ressemblait ce soir.

Lorsque j'entrais dans la salle de banquet et que je la vis, c'est comme si il n'y avait personne autour d'elle. Elle était la seule que je voyais et elle me stupéfia.

Alice s'était surpassée avec la robe.

Mais la beauté ... c'est tout Bella.

- S'il te plaît expliques-moi ce qui se passe. Tu m'as dit que tu avais la preuve sur la Riley et Victoria ... voyons-la.

Je pris une profonde respiration ... ce fut tout. Cela allait lui faire du mal et je détestais le faire, mais elle devait savoir.

Je sortis le petit caméscope de ma poche.

- Je suis désolé Bella ... je veux juste que tu saches. Je ne voulais pas avoir raison à son propos ... tu dois savoir que ça me tue de savoir que tu vas à nouveau être blessée.

- Montres-moi juste ce que tu as Edward!

Je pressais le bouton «play» afin qu'elle puisse voir ce qui se trouvait sur la bande.

Je savais ce qui était dessus ... je l'avais déjà vu ... au lieu de le regarder ... je regardais donc son visage. J'avais besoin de m'assurer qu'elle était bien ... j'allais être là pour elle ... si elle voulait me laisser faire.

_- Riley, Edward m'a dit qu'il t'avait vu avec Victoria! _

_- Pourquoi te l'aurait-il dit Lauren? Il n'est même pas censé savoir que nous nous connaissons! _

_- Il me l'a dit parce qu'il était inquiet à propos de Bella et qu'il avait besoin de ... quelqu'un à qui parler. _

_- Tu ferais mieux de ne pas me prendre de haut ... ou je te ferai payer pour cela ... salope! _

_- Comment peux-tu me parler de cette façon? Je suis la mère de ta fille! _

_- Tu penses que j'accorde de l'intérêt à ce mioche? Putain, je déteste les enf__ants! _

_- Qu'en est-il de ta précieuse Bella? Elle a un bébé aussi! Que vas-tu faire à son sujet? _

_- Cette gosse sera expédiée en internat dès que possible ... putain je ne fais pas dans les enfants. Ce n'est pas mon style ... et je ne peux pas la laisser__détourner l'attention de sa mère de moi maintenant, si__? Ou ... il y a d'autres façons de s'occuper d'elle ... et même de sa mère le cas échéant. __Alors je n'aurai pas à les supporter. Je pourrai être le veuf éploré ... le beau-père ... et m'asseoir pour profiter de l'argent des Cullen que Bella m'aura laissé dans son testament __.__.. oui, je pense que c'est une excellente idée! _

_- Tu es malade! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé? Je pensais que tu m'aimais! _

_- Tu pensais mal ... il y a deux choses que j'aime dans la vie ... c'est l'argent et la chatte. Tu n'es bonne qu'à m'en offrir une ... et tu n'es même pas vraiment bonne à ça. _

Les yeux de Bella étaient de la pierre ... sa posture rigide. Elle regardait le film comme si elle allait être malade.

_- Qu'en est-il de notre plan? J'ai fait tout ce que tu m'as demandé! J'ai séduit Edward ... Je me suis impliqué avec lui juste parce que tu le voulais. Je les ai séparé ... je n'ai jamais été contre toi. S'il te plaît ne me blesses pas comme cela Riley, je t'aime. _

_- Je ne t'aime pas. Je ne t'ai jamais aimé. Tu as été un moyen d'arriver à mes fins c'est tout. J'étais seulement avec toi afin de te convaincre de séduire Cullen. Tu as cru à chaque foutu mensonge. Je t'ai piégé ... tout comme Bella. Vous, les femmes êtes si crédules, putain. Vous croyez tout ce qu'un homme vous dit, si il vous sussure quelques mots doux et vous prodigue de l'attention ... c'est pathétique, vraiment. _

La vidéo continuait, puis il commença à la frapper et elle se mit à appuyer sur différents boutons. Je pouvais entendre Rachel pleurer dans le fond, les cris de Lauren, et la colère de Riley. C'était horrible.

Bella soupira et mit sa main sur sa bouche. Elle avait vraiment l'air mal.

Elle détourna la tête.

- J'en ai assez vu ... s'il te plaît éteins. Je ne veux pas en regarder une minute de plus.

Avant que je puisse dire quelque chose, nous fûmes interrompus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici? Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas que tu lui parles Isabella .

_Riley_

Elle le foudroya du regard alors qu'il avançait vers nous.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse même dire quelque chose, je l'avais frappé au visage. Je ne lui laissais pas une chance de récupérer de la frappe, je le plaquais au sol et le frappais avec toute ma force.

- Je t'avais prévenu! Je t'avais dit de rester loin d'elle, tu es un con stupide, tu ne m'as pas écouté! Tu ne blesseras jamais ma femme ou ma fille ... tu me comprends?

Je sentis des bras forts m'éloigner de lui. C'était mon frère.

- Papa m'a dit ce qui se passait. Il pensait que tu pourrais avoir besoin d'aide. Il essaie de calmer maman parce qu'elle angoisse, et veut savoir où tout le monde se trouve.

Les agents infiltrés maintenaient Riley au sol.

- Je veux porter plainte contre cet homme! Il m'a attaqué pour rien!

Je regardais autour de moi cherchant Bella. Elle était penchée contre le mur avec les bras enroulés autour de son estomac. Je courus vers elle.

- Bébé tu vas bien?

Elle secoua la tête de façon négative tout en pleurant.

Heureusement, elle ne me repoussa pas quand je la pris dans mes bras.

Le lieutenant Michaels demanda à Riley.

- Alors ... vous voulez porter des accusations contre?

Riley hocha la tête tout en tenant son nez qui saignait.

- Je trouve ça intéressant. Vous voyez ... j'ai une Lauren Mallory ... couchée en soins intensifs ... qui souhaite porter des accusations contre ... vous !

- Cette salope est toujours vivante? Cria-t-il.

- Oui Mr Mitchell, elle l'est ... et nous tenons à vous informer de vos droits.

- C'est quoi ce bordel, suis-je en état d'arrestation?

- Commençons par deux chefs d'accusation de tentative d'assassinat et partons d'ici. Dit le lieutenant Michaels en souriant.

Le regard sur le visage de Riley me fit dire qu'il savait que c'était la fin pour lui.

Le lieutenant fit signe à ses officiers de le menotter. Les mains de Riley étaient derrière son dos. Il était ensanglanté et paniqué.

- Bella, je peux t'expliquer! Je jure qu'ils m'ont piégé, ma puce! Tu sais que je t'aime! Je n'aurai jamais frappé une femme!

Elle lâcha ma main et se dirigea vers l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Ma Bella ... mon incroyable ... superbe ... sexy comme l'enfer ... Bella lui sourit ... saisit ses épaules ... puis leva le haut son genou pour le frapper à l'aine.

Il glapit et tomba à genoux dans la douleur.

- Putain de salope! Hurla-t-il.

- Non ... c'est toi Riley qui va être la salope! Je suis sûre qu'il y a un compagnon de cellule qui n'attend que ton cul doux à apprivoiser. Je ne peux pas croire que je t'ai fait confiance! Tu ne t'approcheras jamais plus de moi ou de ma fille ... tu me comprends?

J'allais vers lui et le frappais alors qu'il était encore à terre.

- Je crois que la dame t'a posé une question.

- Oui! Je ne m'approcherai plus de vous!

Bella utilisa le talon de sa chaussure pour le frapper une nouvelle fois et faire bonne mesure.

Il tomba sur le côté et hurla de douleur, criant aux officiers de nous arrêter pour l'avoir attaqué.

Le lieutenant Michaels se pencha vers lui et dit.

- Je suis désolé ... je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. Nous n'avons rien vu. Vous étiez comme ça quand nous vous avons trouvé ... hmmm ... vous devez avoir fait une mauvaise chute ou quelque chose.

Je remis le caméscope à Michaels et il me remercia pour les informations leur ayant permit d'arrêter Riley. Alors qu'ils l'escortaient hors de l'hôtel, j'enveloppais mon bras autour de Bella qui tremblait.

J'embrassais son front.

Je fus étonné qu'elle ne m'ait pas encore repoussé. Je remarquais qu'elle avait probablement froid, et j'enlevais ma veste de smoking pour la poser sur ses épaules. Elle était adorable.

Je fus surpris de la sentir envelopper légèrement ses bras autour de ma taille. Alors que je lui caressais les cheveux, j'entendis la voix d'Emmett.

- Je vais aller dire à papa que tout est fini. Au moins nous avons pu garder les choses hors des yeux des invités cette année. Maman et papa ne seront pas la risée de la ville.

Je hochais la tête.

- Bells, tu veux retourner à la fête? Lui demandais-je doucement.

Je la sentis secouer la tête contre ma poitrine.

J'avais la clé de ma chambre dans ma poche, je pouvais donc l'y emmener. Nous pourrions ainsi nous éloigner et discuter de ce qui s'était passé.

- Em, peux-tu dire à papa que j'amène Bella dans ma chambre pour que nous puissions parler. Dis-leur que nous leur souhaitons un bon anniversaire, nous le ferons plus tard de vive voix.

- Bien sûr, papa va comprendre car il sait ce qui se passait et il pourra ainsi s'occuper de maman. dit-il en souriant.

- Edward je suis si confuse. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Chuchota Bella.

- Bébé, nous allons aller dans ma chambre et nous pourrons parler ... est-ce que tout va bien?

Elle hocha la tête et me laissa la conduire à l'ascenseur.

Quand nous fûmes dans l'ascenseur ... elle mit de nouveau ses bras autour de ma taille, nous nous tenions serrés.

- Cela ne change rien ... nous ne sommes pas ensemble ... et je ne te pardonne pas. Je viens de ... j'ai besoin de mon meilleur ami en ce moment.

- Je comprends. Lui dis-je honnêtement.

Je n'avais aucune intention de jouer avec elle ... je voulais juste m'assurer qu'elle allait bien après tout ce qui venait de se passer.

Quand nous arrivâmes dans la chambre, nous nous séparâmes et j'allais m'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Bella continua à me surprendre en venant s'asseoir à côté de moi.

- Qu'est ce qui vient d'arriver Edward?

Je lui expliquais que Lauren était venue me voir et qu'elle m'avait avoué tous les plans de Riley ... ainsi que sa place dans ceux-ci.

- Tu disais la vérité? Après qu'elle t'ait parlé ... tu es allé au bureau de Riley et tu l'as vraiment vu avec Victoria ... n'est-ce pas? Demanda-t- elle.

Elle se frotta les mains sur le visage et soupira de frustration.

- Dis-moi tout ...

Je lui racontais tout ce que je savais et qui n'était pas sur la vidéo. Quand je lui expliquais que nous étions la cible de Riley depuis un certain temps elle commença à pleurer.

- Nous étions faibles ... nous n'étions pas assez fort, ils ont pu intervenir et nous éloigner d'avantage. Murmura-t-elle.

Je pris sa main dans la mienne et hochais la tête.

- Bells, c'est de ma faute ... j'ai foncé droit dans leur piège. J'ai fait exactement ce qu'il voulait que je fasse. Il n'aurait pas été en mesure de se rapprocher de toi ... si j'avais gardé ma bite dans mon pantalon.

Je la sentis serrer ma main.

- Je pense que nous sommes tous deux en faute en ici ... oui ... tu m'as trompé ... et je ne sais pas encore si je pourrai jamais te pardonner ... mais je sais que je te repoussais. Certes, c'est mieux de savoir que tu n'as couché que deux fois avec elle, mais tu l'as fait. Je souhaiterai ... je souhaiterai que tu m'aies quitté avant de coucher avec elle.

- Moi aussi. Lui répondis-je.

Maintenant, je savais que c'était ce que j'aurai du faire. Si je l'avais quitté ... nous aurions pu trouver un moyen d'arranger les choses.

Mais j'avais été lâche et j'avais préféré des relations sexuelles avec quelqu'un d'autre que ma femme.

Je devais être honnête sur tout maintenant que nous parlions.

- Bella, il y a quelque chose que je besoin de te dire.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent.

- As-tu couché avec Lauren depuis que nous sommes séparés?

Je secouais la tête de façon négative.

- Quelqu'un d'autre?

- Non. Je n'ai fait que l'embrasser ... je voulais voir si j'avais des sentiments pour elle. Cela m'a fait réaliser que je n'en n'avais pas. Mais il y a eu deux fois où je n'étais pas sûr de l'avoir fait, mais tu le sais. Quand elle est venue me raconter la vérité elle m'a informé que rien ne s'était passé ... mais elle et Riley avaient tout prévu pour me faire penser le contraire.

- Elle portait ta chemise ... quand Riley est venu t'apporter ...

- Oui. Riley savait qu'elle serait là ... il lui a dit quand il devait arriver, et ils avaient prévu qu'elle descende au bon moment, juste vêtue de cette chemise pour faire croire qu'il nous avait surpris faisant quelque chose. Dis-je en lui coupant la parole.

- Oh mon Dieu ... comment pouvait-il être aussi cruel? Je l'ai laissé être près de notre fille! Je l'ai laissé me toucher! Je suis tellement stupide!

Je ne supportais pas d'être juste assis là, à lui tenir la main, je la pris donc dans mes bras.

- Ça va Bella ... chut. Murmurais-je en la tenant.

- Non, ça ne va pas Edward! Quel genre de mère laisse un monstre comme ça autour de son enfant? Il aurait pu lui faire du mal à tout moment! ... Vas-tu ... vas-tu me la prendre?

- Quoi? Demandais-je incrédule.

- Tu as le droit de l'emmener loin de moi vu la façon dont j'ai agi, je ne l'ai pas faite passer en premier!

Je la reculais un peu de moi, et pris son visage dans mes mains.

- Ecoutes-moi bien Isabella. Tu es une mère incroyable pour notre fille. Je ne te l'enlèverai jamais ... s'il te plaît, ne penses pas ça.

Elle hocha la tête et retomba sur ma poitrine.

Je sentis la rage et la colère faire surface à ses mots. Je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée de lui la touchant ... ou étant n'importe où près de Charley.

Elle continua à marmonner et à pleurer face à sa stupidité.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et dis.

- Ce n'est rien bébé, tu ne savais pas. Tu ne peux pas te blâmer.

Je gardais sa main dans la mienne et la caressais doucement avec ma main libre.

- Je ne peux pas croire qu'il soit le père du bébé de Lauren! C'est fou! S'écria-t-elle.

- Je sais ... je l'ai pensé aussi. Je savais quand j'ai vu la première fois Rachel que ses yeux me rappelaient quelqu'un ... mais je ne trouvais pas qui. Puis, quand Lauren m'a dit qu'il était le père ... c'était logique. Ses yeux sont ceux de Riley. Je me sens mal pour elle.

- Est-ce que ... Lauren va s'en sortir? Demanda Bella timidement.

- Oui, les médecins disent qu'elle aura une longue convalescence. Sa mère est ici, et quand elle sera guérie elle partiront toutes les trois à New York.

Nous restâmes tous deux silencieux pendant ce qui me sembla être des heures.

Je me rendis compte que j'étais très proche de Bella et qu'elle pouvait être mal à l'aise.

J'arrêtais de lui frotter le dos et retirais mon bras. Je continuais à lui tenir la main mais je m'éloignais d'elle.

Ses yeux se fixèrent aux miens.

- Que fais-tu? Pourquoi tu arrêtes? Où vas-tu?

- Je voulais juste te donner un peu d'espace ... que tu te sentes plus à l'aise.

Elle sembla penser à quelque chose pendant une minute, et avant que je puisse protester, elle écrasa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ma veste de smoking tomba de ses épaules quand elle me repoussa sur le lit pour faire en sorte que je sois couché.

Ses lèvres étaient incroyables et quand sa langue passa sur mes lèvres, je l'acceptais volontiers.

Après avoir remonté sa robe pour pouvoir me chevaucher, elle commença à déboutonner ma chemise fougueusement.

Ses mains s'enroulèrent dans mes cheveux et les tira. Putain, elle savait que j'aimais ça. Ses lèvres attaquèrent à nouveau avidement les miennes. Je savais que j'avais besoin de l'arrêter, mais putain c'est ce que je voulais.

Ça faisait trop longtemps que je ne l'avais pas embrassé ... trop longtemps que je n'avais pas eu ses mains sur moi ... trop longtemps que je n'avais pas senti le soyeux de sa peau.

Je saisis ses hanches et répondis à son baiser.

Je nous renversais pour me retrouver maintenant au-dessus d'elle. Parce que la robe qu'elle portait avait peu de tissu dans la zone des seins, tout ce que j'avais à faire était de tirer d'un côté de celui-ci, et de suite et ses magnifiques sommets furent exposés à moi.

Alors que je prenais son mamelon qui pointait dans ma bouche, nous nous mimes à gémir.

- Oh putain, ça fait du bien! Dit- elle.

_Putain, qu'est-ce que tu es entrain de faire?_

_Ce n'est pas bien!_

_Tu ne la récupéreras jamais de cette façon!_

_Vous allez coucher ensemble et elle va le regretter demain!_

_Arrêtes tout de suite!_

Je savais que ma voix intérieure avait raison ... et je ne l'avais que trop ignoré dans le passé. J'essayais de retirer ma bouche loin de ses seins mais elle resserra son emprise sur mes cheveux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Ne t'arrêtes pas!

Je me détachais de force.

- Bella, nous devons nous arrêter. Si nous continuons ... je ne vais pas pouvoir me contrôler ... je vais te faire l'amour ... et nous ne sommes pas prêts pour cela.

- S'il te plaît Edward ... nous avons eu des rapports sexuels avant. Juste pour une nuit ... s'il te plaît ... j'ai besoin que tu me baises ...pour me faire oublier tout cela ...s'il te plaît .

Ça me brisait le cœur de l'écouter me supplier ... mais ses paroles prouvaient que nous ne devions pas faire cela.

- Bébé, je ne veux pas te baiser. Je veux faire l'amour avec toi ... et nous ne devrions pas le faire non plus. C'est une réaction suite à tout ce qui s'est passé ce soir. Je ne vais pas nous faire ça ... si nous pouvons a nouveau avoir une chance d'être ensemble ... nous ne pouvons pas le faire ce soir.

Je m'assis et m'appuyais contre la tête du lit, tout en la tenant dans mes bras. Je la berçais alors qu'elle pleurait.

- Edward ... je ne sais pas si nous pourrons jamais être à nouveau ensemble ... alors qu'il s'est passé tant de choses. Tu m'as fait trop mal ... tu as déchiré mon cœur. Je t'ai fait trop de mal ... c'est presque comme si nous étions toxiques l'un pour l'autre.

- Je sais. Dis-je tristement.

Puis, après avoir réfléchi, je chuchotais:

- Je pense toujours qu'il y a de l'espoir pour nous. Ta seule présence suffit à me passionner et à m'exciter. Tu es la seule qui me fasse ça, toujours.

Je lui frottais le dos et la tenait dans mes bras alors qu'elle continuait à pleurer. Elle avait besoin de s'en sortir... et j'allais être l'épaule sur laquelle elle pourrait s'appuyer.

Je n'avais aucune idée d'où nous allions ... mais assis ici ... tenir cette étonnante créature dans mes bras ... tout avait l'airpour le mieux.

Peut-être que Bella ne me pardonnerait jamais ... mais une chose était certaine ... j'allais me battre comme un diable pour ma femme et ma fille.

Je serais digne d'elles d'une façon ou d'une autre ... et espérons-le, Bella et moi pourrions nous retrouver.

Son pleurs avaient cessé et sa respiration s'était ralentie.

Je souris en voyant qu'elle s'était endormie dans mes bras. Je me couchais tout en la tenant contre ma poitrine et sombrais dans un sommeil paisible.

Mon cœur était gonflé d'espoir.

Nous allions tout surmonter ... je pouvais le sentir au plus profond de moi.


	28. Chapitre 27

_**Me voilà donc rentrée de vacances (sniff!), j'en profite donc pour vous livrer un nouveau chapitre des aventures d'Edward et Bella.**_

_**Avec les changements sur FF je tenais simplement à signaler aux anonymes que si vous ne mettez pas votre pseudo je ne peux pas voir qui envoie les reviews et c'est galère pour vous répondre...**_

_**Merci à :aelita48, Habswife, LuneBlanche, Linou2701, calimero59, Twifictions, jaliscote, kalisse, littleangelordevil93, sand91, Anonymous, ptitcoeurfragile, .3, 3ailes, eclipseelyse09.**_

_**La Vengeuse : Tout d'abord je tiens à dire que j'accepte toutes sortes de critiques, mais si tu avais bien lu, tu aurais pu voir que je n'étais pas l'auteur (qui soit dit en passant, je trouve a écrit une histoire superbe) mais que la traductrice. Libre à toi de lire ou non les fictions, mais perso je ne trouve pas qu'elle fasse très cliché comme tu peut-être aurais-tu du lire plus qu'un chapitre. Bref chacun ses goûts et son il vrai qu'il est toujours plus facile de critiquer que d'écrire...**_

_**Farah : Merci pour ta review et pas de souci, tu peux soumettre des idées de fictions à traduire. Bises.**_

_**Fred : je pense que c'est toi qui m'a laissé la review, avec leur nouvelle configuration il faut mettre ton nom sinon tu apparais en anonyme. En tout cas merci pour le mess. C'est vrai que c'est chiant celles qui traduisent 36 fictions et ne terminent jamais. Je sais que c'est du boulot c'est pourquoi j'ai pris la décision de ne traduire dorénavant qu'une fiction à la fois, histoire de m'investir comme il faut. A très vite. Bises**_

**Chapitre 27 : **

BPOV

_**Dimanche Septembre 20 2009: Age 26**_

Mes yeux étaient ouverts et j'étais en train de regarder le mur de la chambre d'hôtel. Ce n'était pas la chambre que j'avais réservé. Le papier peint était différent dans la mienne.

Je sentis un corps chaud blotti dans mon dos, et des bras solides enveloppés autour de moi.

_Edward_

Tout ce qui s'était passé hier soir était irréel. Je ne pouvais pas croire que Riley nous avait piégé et qu'il était le père de la fille de Lauren.

Je ne pouvais pas croire que Lauren avait fait croire à Edward qu'il avait couché avec elle à chaque fois qu'ils étaient ensemble. Même si je me sentais soulagée que cela ne soit arrivé que deux fois ... il m'avait quand même trompé .

Toutefois, et d'après ma propre expérience avec Riley, je pouvais comprendre son besoin de se sentir désiré ... aucun de nous deux ne l'avait fait ressentir à l'autre pendant une certaine période, alors que nous étions encore mariés.

En repensant au passé je pouvais voir que nous avions commencé à nous éloigner avant même que nous ne commencions les essais bébé.

Dans un premier temps, essayer d'avoir un enfant nous avait rapproché, mais finalement cela avait fini par nous éloigner d'avantage.

Nous avions tous deux joué un rôle dans notre séparation ... mais savoir que nous avions été les victimes d'une machination ... me mettait en colère.

Ce qui me rendait encore plus furieuse, c'est que je n'avais pas fait passer ma fille en premier ... je l'avais mise en danger en laissant ce monstre rester autour d'elle.

La façon dont il avait battu Lauren ... il avait engagé quelqu'un pour tirer sur mon père! Il était purement le mal incarné! Je m'en voulais de lui avoir permis de rentrer dans la vie de Charley, de l'avoir encouragé à se montrer plus proche d'elle ... parce que je ne pouvais pas échouer à nouveau dans une autre relation.

C'était stupide de ma part de m'être jetée dans les bras de mon ex-mari la nuit dernière. Il avait raison... nous étions loin d'être prêt pour cela ... et peut-être ne le serions nous jamais.

Maintenant ... à la lumière du jour ... je lui étais reconnaissante de nous avoir arrêté avant que nous n'allions trop loin.

Je ne savais pas comment nous avions fini comme ça ... la dernière chose dont je me souvenais était d'avoir pleuré dans ses bras. Nous avions du nous endormir.

C'était agréable de se réveiller comme ça ... enveloppée dans son fort, dans son étreinte chaleureuse ... mais cela ne pouvait pas se reproduire ... pas pour l'instant.

Je me dégageais de ses bras et l'embrassais sur le front. Il dormait encore profondément. J'avais besoin d'aller dans ma chambre, d'enlever cette robe et d'appeler mon père pour avoir des nouvelles de Charley.

Je devais également réfléchir ...et je ne pouvais pas le faire alors que j'étais si près de mon Edward.

Oui ... mon Edward.

Je détestais penser à lui de cette façon ... mais il l'était. Depuis que Charley était née, il était redevenu le garçon que j'avais connu ... mon meilleur ami ... l'homme vers qui je me tournais pour un rien.

Il m'avait terriblement manqué.

Une partie de moi voulait vraiment être en mesure de lui pardonner ... et le ramener dans ma vie comme mon mari.

Je ne savais pas si cela était encore possible ... mais si il y avait encore une chance pour nous en tant que couple ... il y avait certaines choses que je devais faire en premier.

Je regardais autour de la chambre et trouvais un stylo et un morceau de papier.

_E_

_J'ai dû aller dans ma chambre pour enlever cette robe._

_Merci pour la nuit dernière ... tu as eu raison de nous arrêter._

_B_

Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi dire d'autre ... alors je m'arrêtais là.

Je dus me retenir de ne pas signer «Avec amour B», parce que je savais, après toutes les révélations d'hier soir, qu'il n'y avait plus aucun doute, j'aimais encore cet homme de chaque battement de mon cœur.

Je priais pour que nous soyons capables de nous remettre ensemble ... si pour une raison quelconque nous ne pouvions pas, nous avions cependant besoin d'être heureux et en bonne santé émotionnelle pour notre fille .

Je sortis de la chambre sans le réveiller. En entrant dans la mienne je vis que mon téléphone portable, qui était posé sur la table de chevet, clignotait, ce qui indiquait que j'avais eu des messages.

_- Bells ... tout va bien avec Charley alors ne t'inquiètes pas. Je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais. Appelles-moi quand tu le pourras ma chérie. Charley et moi t'aimons._

_- Bella, papa et Emmett nous ont dit ce qui s'était passé. Nous sommes inquiets pour vous deux. Em a dit que vous aviez envie d'être seuls. S'il vous te plaît, appelles quelqu'un pour dire que vous allez bien. Nous allons vous laisser seuls jusqu'à ce que vous reveniez vers nous et que vous soyez prêts à parler. Nous t'aimons Bells ... Edward aussi. S'il te plaît, dis-le lui._

Alice ... je l'aimais tendrement ... et j'étais reconnaissante pour l'espace qu'ils nous offraient.

Avant d'entrer dans la douche, j'appelais mon père.

- Bells? Ça va ma chérie?

- Je vais bien papa. Désolée de ne pas avoir appelé la nuit dernière. Est-ce que Charley va bien?

- Elle est parfaite. Elle dort.

- Oh, c'est bien. Lui répondis-je.

J'aurais voulu qu'il lui mette le téléphone à l'oreille pour qu'elle puisse entendre ma voix ... mais je ne voulais pas la déranger pendant qu'elle dormait.

- Alors ... comment s'est passé ta soirée? Demanda-t-il timidement.

J'essayais de retenir mes larmes en me souvenant de tout ce qui s'était passé hier soir.

- Oh papa, c'était horrible!

- Tu sais la vérité sur Riley alors?

- Ouais, comment le sais-tu? Demandais-je.

- Edward me l'a expliqué quand il est venu dire au revoir à Charley. Bells, je suis désolé de t'avoir encouragé à sortir avec lui ma chérie. A partir de maintenant ... je vais rester en dehors de ta vie personnelle.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute ... il nous a tous trompé.

- C'est vrai. Quand rentres-tu à la maison? Je pense que nous devrions parler. J'ai envie de te dire certaines choses ... et je pense qu'il est temps.

- Je rentre dès que j'aurais fait ma toilette. Je t'appelle avant de prendre la route, d'accord?

- Ça va. J'embrasserai Charley pour toi.

- D'accord, dis-lui que je l'aime.

Après avoir raccroché le téléphone, je me dirigeais vers la petite valise que j'avais apporté pour en sortir quelques vêtements .

Tout en me douchant je repensais à ma vie.

Évidemment, je m'étais précipitée dans ma relation avec Riley.

Une partie de moi savait que je n'étais restée avec lui que pour faire du mal à Edward. Je n'avais officiellement commencé à sortir avec lui qu'après que Charley soit née ... ce qui signifiait, après qu' après qu'Edward soit redevenu sobre. Je voulais qu'il me voit avec lui et je voulais voir la douleur sur son visage.

J'étais écœurée d'avoir pu être si méchante et enfantine.

Il était clair que j'avais mes propres problèmes et que j'avais besoin de travailler dessus avant de pouvoir imaginer avoir une relation avec quelqu'un .

J'avais essayé de faire du mal à Edward autant qu'il m'en avait fait.

Qu'est-ce qui m'était arrivé?

Au cours des semaines écoulées, j'avais repensé au passé et je m'étais rendue compte de toutes les erreurs que j'avais faites dans mon mariage.

Edward n'était pas le seul fautif.

Nous avions tous les deux besoin d'une thérapie.

J'étais allée d'une relation à l'autre ... et j'avais toujours eu besoin de quelqu'un pour prendre soin de moi.

Maintenant je devais être en mesure de voler de mes propres ailes... avec ma fille.

C'était la première étape. Demain matin, j'allais chercher un appartement. Je pourrai utiliser une partie de l'argent que j'avais obtenu du divorce. Après cela, je rechercherai un emploi.

Il n'y avait pas de garantie que mon livre soit publié et j'avais besoin d'argent maintenant.

Il était temps que je me débrouille par moi-même. J'avais besoin de me prouver et de prouver à ma fille que j'étais une femme forte et indépendante.

Edward et moi ne serions jamais capable d'être à nouveau ensemble si je ne faisais pas quelques changements personnels.

Il avait changé ... il était temps pour moi d'en faire autant.

Pourtant une partie de moi ne savait pas si je pourrai à nouveau être avec Edward. Je le voulais tellement ... mais pouvais-je lui faire confiance?

Seul le temps me le dirait.

J'étais fatiguée de ne penser qu'à cela... je voulais juste prendre une décision, la meilleure pour moi et ma fille.

Nous aurions besoin de beaucoup d'heures de thérapie. Je savais qu'il était prêt à le faire.

Je venais de terminer d'emballer toutes mes affaires de toilette dans mon sac quand on frappa à la porte. Je fermais les yeux et inspirais ... même malgré la distance entre nous ... je savais qui c'était. J'avais toujours su quand il était proche.

Quand j'ouvris la porte, Edward se tenait là, avec un sourire timide sur le visage. Il était incroyable. Il portait un jean et un t-shirt, et son sac de voyage était accroché à son épaule.

- Salut, je voulais juste te dire que j'allais partir.

- Oh d'accord. Je viens de parler à papa ...

- Ouais moi aussi. Dit-il timidement.

Mon cœur fondait. Il avait appelé pour prendre des nouvelles de notre bébé, comme je l'avais fait.

C'était un père incroyable ... Charley avait de la chance de l'avoir.

- Eh bien, je vais bientôt partir aussi ...

- Puis-je entrer une minute? Demanda-t-il nerveusement.

J'ouvris la porte plus largement et lui fis signe d'entrer. Il déposa son sac sur le sol et se tint devant moi.

- J'espère que tu comprends pourquoi je nous ai arrêté la nuit dernière ...

- Oui ... et c'est ce que je voulais dire dans le mot. Tu avais raison ... et je te remercie d'avoir été assez fort pour arrêter. J'aurais continué. Admis-je.

- Tu n'as aucune idée de combien ce fut difficile.

Je hochais la tête.

- Je voudrai te parler plus tard. Nous avons eu de nombreuses révélations hier soir ... et je tiens à te laisser ton espace. Mais si nous pouvions parler ce serait formidable. Dit-il nerveusement.

- J'aimerai. Viens ce soir. J'ai besoin de rentrer à la maison voir Charley et parler à mon père et puis je pense que je serai prête à parler. Euh ... viens en avant que je ne couche Charley ... je sais que tu meures d'envie de la voir. Nous pourrons la mettre au lit ensemble ... et puis nous pourrons parler si tu le souhaites.

- J'adorerai. Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Il ramassa son sac et se dirigea vers la porte. Sa main s'arrêta sur la poignée et il se tourna pour me regarder.

- Puis-je te demander quelque chose?

- Bien sûr. Lui dis-je.

- Ai-je fait ce qu'il fallait hier soir? Aurais-je du seulement laisser les flics arrêter Riley ... et ne jamais te montrer la vidéo?

- Oui, tu as bien fait Edward. Je suis heureuse que tu me l'aies montré. Il aurait sans doute trouvé un moyen de me charmer en me faisant croire à ses mensonges ... encore ... si je n'avais pas vu la preuve sur cette bande.

- Je suis content. Je m'inquiétais de savoir si ou non j'avais fait ce qu'il fallait. J'ai vraiment essayé de ne pas tout foutre en l'air pour la fête Bella.

- Je sais. Ai-je répondu.

- Tu ne pas semble pas très triste ... à propos de Riley.

Je haussais les épaules.

- Ce fut un choc d'apprendre tout cela ... et cela m'a blessé de savoir ce qu'il pensait vraiment de moi ... de notre fille ... et les choses qu'il avait prévu. Cela me brise le cœur de réaliser que j'ai laissé un monstre tourner autour de notre fille. Mais je n'ai pas mal de l'avoir perdu lui. Je commençais à voir qu'il n'étais pas aussi important que je le pensais.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il affiche un sourire arrogant, ou qu'il me jette quelque chose au visage ... mais il avait juste l'air triste.

- Je suis vraiment désolé qu'il ne fut pas ce que tu voulais ... tu mérites d'être aimée ... et d'être heureuse.

- Merci.

- Je te vois plus tard ce soir, alors? M'interrogea-t-il.

- Absolument. Fais attention sur la route.

- Toi aussi, je ... puis-je t'embrasser? Lâcha-t-il.

J'opinais.

Il m'enveloppa dans la chaleur de son étreinte, ses bras me faisaient toujours me sentir en sécurité.

Nous restâmes enveloppés dans les bras de l'autre pendant plusieurs minutes. Mon corps désirait pouvoir rester là pour toujours. Je blottis ma tête contre sa poitrine et me laissais envahir par ce réconfort.

Je le sentis embrasser le haut de ma tête et il quitta la pièce.

Il était temps de rentrer à la maison et de parler à papa de l'ensemble de mes projets ... et j'étais très impatiente de voir Charley. Vingt-quatre heures était beaucoup trop longues loin d'elle.

En rentrant à la maison je trouvais mon père sur le canapé, parlant à Charley.

- Mais c'est ma petite fille. Dis-je.

Ils tournèrent tous les deux la tête pour me regarder.

- Regardes Charley, maman est à la maison.

Je tendis mes bras quand mon père se leva pour me la donner.

- Bonjour ma chérie, tu as beaucoup manqué à maman. C'était trop de temps loin de toi. Lui dis-je tout en l'embrassant.

Je regardais autour de moi et ne vis pas Sue.

- Où est Sue?

- Oh, elle est rentrée chez elle la nuit dernière. Quel genre de mec tu crois que je suis? Dit mon père en se mettant à rire.

- S'il te plaît, vous êtes tous les deux adultes. Dis-je honnêtement.

Il était avec Sue depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, et je savais qu'ils étaient fous l'un de l'autre.

- Non, vraiment ... ce n'est pas comme ça entre nous ... pour le moment. Euh ... Bell ... je ne veux pas discuter de cela avec toi.

- Ça te met mal à l'aise n'est-ce pas? Demandais-je avec un sourire narquois.

Il hocha la tête.

_- _Bon ... rappelles toi de cela la prochaine fois que tu voudras discuter de ma vie sexuelle. Dis-je en riant.

Il leva ses mains.

- D'accord ... Je ne veux même pas entendre parler que ma fille a une vie sexuelle. Je vais monter à l'étage ... nettoyer un peu ... appeler Sue ... et alors nous pourrons parler quand Char fera sa sieste. Ça te va?

- Très bien papa.

J'adorais ma petite fille. Edward et Charlie disaient qu'elle était exactement comme moi, mais je pouvais voir beaucoup de son père en elle.

Cela me rendait ridiculement heureuse.

Je couchais Charley, puis mon père me suivit en bas dans le salon.

Nous nous assîmes l'un en face de l'autre ... aucun de nous ne sachant pas trop par où commencer.

- Ça ne te déranges pas si je commence? Demanda finalement Charlie.

- Bien sûr que non.

- Bella, je me suis tu pendant longtemps. Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivée ... ma petite fille ...toujours ... et je t'aime beaucoup. Je suis désolé de t'avoir repoussé après le décès de maman. Tu ne méritais pas cela. Nous aurions dû être là l'un pour l'autre.

- Papa, nous avons eu tous les deux tort. Je me suis éloigné de toi, tout autant que tu m'as repoussé. Nous avons discuté de cela.

Il hocha la tête et continua.

- Il y a quelque chose que j'ai besoin de te dire au sujet de ta maman. J'ai été parler à Carlisle et Esme ... ils m'ont appris certaines choses que leur avait dit Edward au sujet de votre mariage. Des choses dont je n'étais pas au courant, du fait que j'étais un horrible père pour avoir évité tout contact avec toi. Ils m'ont parlé de ta dépression après la mort de ta mère ... de la façon dont tu t'es coupée du monde ... y compris d'Edward. Ils m'ont aussi parlé de la façon dont tu as géré tous les tests de grossesse négatifs. Ma chérie, c'est vrai? Etais-tu vraiment si déprimée?

Je hochais la tête.

- Oh Bella. Soupira-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec maman? Lui demandais-je.

- Ta mère était déprimée après ta naissance. Elle t'aimait plus que tout, mais j'étais à l'école de police, nous étions fauchés et les choses étaient assez stressantes, elle ne sortait quasiment pas du lit. J'ai presque dû partir avec toi à cause de cela. Elle dépérissait et cela m'effrayait et me mettait hors de moi.

- Qu'as-tu fait?

- Je l'ai menacé de partir avec toi et de ne jamais revenir. J'allais retourner chez mes parents. Je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre. Je l'aimais tendrement, mais tu étais ma principale priorité à l'époque. Tu avais besoin de moi pour prendre soin de toi.

J'étais impressionnée par ce que mon père me disait.

Ma mère avait toujours été une personne affectueuse et attentive. Il ne me serait jamais venu à l'esprit qu'elle avait pu être déprimée au point d'être incapable de s'occuper de moi.

- Qu'as-tu fait?

- J'ai menacé de la quitter. Je lui ai dit ce que je comptais faire et elle a eu peur. Nous avons immédiatement trouvé un médecin qui pourrait l'aider et elle a commencé à aller en thérapie. Elle a finalement était mieux et nous avons pu devenir une famille.

- Est-ce pour cela que je suis une enfant unique?

Il hocha la tête.

- Je pense que nous avions tous les deux peur que quelque chose de semblable ne se passe si nous avions un autre bébé. Je voulais que tu le saches, cela n'a jamais été de ta faute. Ta maman t' adorait ... mais elle ne savait pas comment faire une fois que tu es arrivée. Tu comprends?

- En fait, oui. Cela a dû être difficile pour elle ... toute seule toute la journée avec moi et ne sachant pas quoi faire. Je sais qu'elle n'était pas proche de grand-mère parce qu'elle ne t'aimait pas ... elle ne pouvait donc pas lui demander son aide. Je suis heureuse qu'elle ait reçu l'aide dont elle avait besoin, et que vous ayez pu arranger les choses. Je souhaiterai qu'elle soit ici maintenant.

Il ouvrit les bras comme il le faisait toujours quand j'avais besoin d'un câlin, et je m'y blottis volontiers.

- Je dois aussi des excuses à Edward. Dit-il calmement.

- Je suis désolée, je ne pense pas t'avoir bien entendu parce que j'aurais juré que tu as dit que tu devais des excuses à Edward.

- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit ma chérie. Je n'ai jamais été très juste envers Edward. Je l'ai jugé à cause de ce que son père avait fait et je n'aurais pas du faire cela. Il m'a dit tout ce que Lauren lui avait révélé. Je sais que rien n'excusera jamais ce qu'il a fait ... mais j'ai vraiment envie de le faire ... je crois sincèrement que si Lauren ne s'était pas présentée à lui en lui disant toutes ces choses ... il ne t'aurait jamais trompé. Rien n'effacera jamais ce qu'il a fait ... et le fait qu'il t'ait trompé. Je pense que si Lauren et Riley n'avaient rien eu à voir avec cette situation, il aurait bu jusqu'à tomber dans le coma, ce qui t'aurait fait prendre conscience des problèmes... ou il aurait trouvé le courage de te quitter, ce qui t'aurait forcé à faire face à vos problèmes.

- Eh bien ... nous ne saurons jamais, n'est-ce pas?Dis-je amèrement.

- Hey Bells ... allez. Ne te fâches pas contre un vieil homme qui te dit ce qu'il pense.

- Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi papa. Je suis juste frustrée et en colère face à la situation dans son ensemble. Cela me rend folle de savoir que nous avons été la cible de cette machination ...qu' Edward m'ait trompé... et je suis en colère contre moi-même pour avoir cru en Riley et pour avoir repoussé mon mari. Je suis en colère que ma mère ne soit pas là pour me guider, je suis juste en colère !

Je quittais son étreinte et me mis à arpenter le sol.

- Comment ai-je pu être si naïve? J'ai eu deux hommes dans ma vie, et les deux ont triché avec moi! Les deux ! Et l'un d'eux était un psychopathe à qui j'ai permis d'approcher ma fille! Quel genre de mère suis-je? Cet homme avait payé quelqu'un pour te tirer dessus! J'ai toujours dépendu de tout le monde autour de moi! Je ne me suis jamais débrouillée seule ... quelqu'un a toujours prit soin de moi. Pauvre Bella! J'en ai marre papa! J'en ai marre, je ne veux plus être cette fille! Comment ai-je pu me perdre?

- Isabella, s'il te plaît, viens t'asseoir avec moi. Dit-il sur un ton autoritaire.

Je soupirais et fis ce qu'il me demandait.

Il prit ma main dans la sienne et parla.

- Tu es une mère formidable. À un certain moment, dans nos vies, je pense que nous avons tous perdu de vue notre vrai moi. A un moment dans notre vie, nous sommes à la croisée des chemins et nous avons à choisir dans quelle direction aller. Nous pouvons aller dans un sens et continuer à faire les mêmes erreurs à plusieurs reprises ... ou nous pouvons aller dans l'autre et faire ce que nous devons pour réparer et apprendre des erreurs que nous avons faites. Edward a fait ses choix quand il a fait face à ses erreurs ... maintenant il est temps pour toi de faire face aux tiens. Vas-tu continuer à faire les mêmes erreurs ou vas-tu apprendre d'elles?

Mon père était un homme brillant. Je lui souris.

- Eh bien papa ... je vais te dire ... je ne vais pas refaire les mêmes erreurs. J'ai un plan, mais j'ai besoin d'avoir une conversation avec quelqu'un, conversation qui n'a que trop tardé ... et j'ai besoin de parler de certaines choses.

- Edward?

Je secouais la tête de façon négative et il se figea. Il savait où je voulais aller.

- Tu n'y as toujours pas été?

- Non. Murmurais-je.

- Oh Bella. Elle comprend ma chérie.

- Comment pourrait-elle? Je suis une fille horrible! Quel genre d'enfant ne va pas sur la tombe de sa mère ... jamais ?

- Tu n'étais pas prête avant. Je suppose que tu l'es maintenant?

- Oui, je le suis. J'ai besoin de le faire. Ça va si Charley reste ici?

Un jour, j'avais voulu emmener ma fille rencontrer ma mère ... mais aujourd'hui, j'avais besoin d'y aller seule.

- Bien sûr, tu sais que je ne refuserai jamais de temps avec ce petit ange.

Je me penchais pour lui donner une accolade avant de me lever du canapé.

M'arrêtant sur la dernière marche, je me retournais vers mon père.

- Je t'aime papa. Tu sais que l'une des choses que j'ai besoin de faire est de me retrouver, non?

Il sourit, puis hocha la tête.

- Ouais, je sais. Je déteste voir mes filles partir, mais je comprends parfaitement. Je t'aime aussi ma chérie.

Je me retournais pour me diriger à l'étage voir Charley.

Elle dormait paisiblement sur le dos, je frottais son ventre en douceur. Je déposais un baiser sur son front.

- Maman t'aime mon ange. Je reviens bientôt. Lui murmurais-je.

Une fois en bas j'allais dans la cuisine pour chercher une bouteille d'eau. Papa était assis à table, mangeant un sandwich.

- Je pensais qu'il était préférable que je mange un peu avant qu'elle se réveille et ne m'accapare tout mon temps. Dit il en riant.

Mes doigts commencèrent à jouer avec l'étiquette de la bouteille.

- Bells, que fais-tu?

- Rien ... je bois un verre d'eau avant de partir. Est-ce que ça va?

- Ça irait si c'est ce que tu faisais. Tu oublies que je te connais ma petite fille. Vas voir ta maman ... arrêtes de tergiverser. Plus tu attendras, plus ce sera difficile.

Pourquoi avait-il toujours raison?

- OK, OK, j'y vais. Edward doit venir ce soir. Nous allons mettre Char au lit ensemble et ensuite nous parlerons. Je ne sais pas à quelle heure il va venir ... mais fais-le patienter jusqu'à mon retour.

- Je le ferai ... Je suppose que je peux commencer à travailler sur mes excuses.

Je secouais la tête et me dirigeais vers ma voiture. Mon père ne faisait pas d'excuses à la légère; Edward allait être heureux.

Avant de me diriger vers le cimetière, je m'arrêtais à l'épicerie pour acheter des fleurs. La fleuriste était fermée le dimanche et je n'avais pas envie d'aller voir maman les mains vides après tout ce temps.

Je choisis des marguerites parce qu'elles étaient ses préférées.

Lorsque j'arrivais finalement au cimetière, je dus me forcer à sortir de la voiture. Je n'étais pas revenue depuis le jour de l'enterrement, mais je me rappelais exactement où elle était.

Je posais les fleurs sur la tombe.

- Salut maman, c'est moi. Je sais que ça fait trop longtemps et je tiens à dire que j'en suis désolée. Je n'étais pas assez forte avant ... mais je le suis maintenant. Je ne resterai plus à l'écart si longtemps , je te le promets. Je tiens à amener Charley ici pour qu'elle puisse te rencontrer. C'est vrai, tu as une petite-fille. Elle est incroyable.

Je m'assis sur le sol et croisais mes jambes. Je mis ma tête dans la paume de mes mains et laissais les larmes tomber. Maman m'avait toujours dit que parfois il était bon de pleurer.

- Je suis fatiguée d'être en colère maman ... fatiguée de toute cette douleur. J'ai besoin de toi ici avec moi! Pourquoi m'as-tu quittée? Ne voyais-tu pas que j'avais besoin de toi ? Comment as-tu pu penser que tout irait bien si tu me laissais? J'ai besoin de ma mère ici! J'ai besoin que tu m'aides à être une bonne maman! Charley a besoin de sa grand-mère. Pourquoi es-tu partie?

Mes sanglots se firent plus fort et mes larmes coulèrent plus rapidement. Lentement je me mis à me balancer d'avant en arrière tout en pleurant sur tout ce qui me faisait mal.

Le soleil se couchait et je n'avais pas réalisé que j'étais été ici depuis aussi longtemps.

- Que dois-je faire maman? J'aime Edward de tout mon cœur. Je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer. Il est un père étonnant pour Charley ... mais que faire si je ne peux pas lui pardonner? Que faire si je ne peux pas accepter ce qu'il a fait?

Les larmes avaient ralentit mais ne s'étaient toujours pas arrêtées.

J'entendis des pas s'approcher derrière moi.

J'aurais du avoir peur ... mais il n'en fut rien car je savais exactement de qui il s'agissait.

J'avais toujours su que quand il était proche de moi.

Il s'assit tranquillement à côté de moi et croisa ses jambes, comme les miennes.

Lorsque je me retournais pour le regarder, je vis qu'il tenait un bouquet de marguerites ressemblant au mien. Je levai les sourcils interrogative et hochais la tête vers les fleurs.

Il sourit doucement, enleva les marguerites plus âgées du vase et mit les nouvelles à la place.

- Je viens ici pour parler à Renée.

- Quoi? Demandais-je en état de choc.

- Tu sais combien je l'aimais. Elle a toujours été comme une deuxième maman pour moi. Elle me manque tellement ... je sais que ce n'est pas la même chose ... mais ... ça aide. J'aime venir lui parler et je lui apporte des fleurs.

- Mon père ne t'a pas dit que j'étais ici?

- Non, mais je suis content d'avoir décidé de m'arrêter ici avant d'aller chez ton père. On dirait que tu as besoin d'un ami.

Je ne pus qu'opiner, alors que les larmes me consumaient encore une fois, il m'attira rapidement sur ses genoux.

J'adorais avoir ses bras autour de moi.

- Shhh ... ça va Bella. Laisses-toi aller.

Nous n'avions jamais fait cela après la mort de ma mère. Je m'étais fermée et je n'avais pas voulu exprimer et faire sortir la douleur que je ressentais. Je ne voulais pas y faire face.

**Flash-back**

**Maman avait disparue depuis trois ans. Je n'avais pas encore vraiment pleuré pour elle. Aujourd'hui, c'était l'anniversaire de sa mort, et j'étais en colère.**

**Edward avait été doux et avait essayé d'être là pour moi. J'étais allée au café que Edward et moi affectionnions, et je m'étais assise là toute la journée sans bouger. Quand je revins à la maison, mon mari nous avait préparé un dîner romantique.**

**Il y avait des chandelles, de la musique douce, mais je l'avais ignoré.**

**J'étais entrée dans notre maison sans dire un mot, et j'étais partie droit au lit. Il était entré dans la chambre et avait essayé de m'enlever mes vêtement pour me mettre en pyjama ... mais je lui avais crié dessus.**

**- Arrêtes de me toucher! Ma putain de mère est morte il y a trois ans aujourd'hui! La dernière chose que je veux c'est être tripotée par toi! Lâches-moi! **

**- Mon amour, je suis juste entrain d'essayer de te mettre au lit. **

**- Je suis adulte Edward, je pense que je suis capable de faire cela moi-même, maintenant laisses-moi tranquille! **

**Il quitta la chambre en silence et je ne le revis pas avant le lendemain matin. Lorsque je m'étais réveillée, j'étais descendue et j'avais vu une bouteille de vin, ainsi qu'une bouteille de Jack Daniels, vides, sur la table basse, tandis qu'Edward était allongé sur le canapé.**

**Je secouais la tête essayant de me rappeler combien d'alcool il restait dans chaque bouteille la veille ... mais je ne me souvenais plus.**

**Je ramassais les bouteilles et les jetais à la poubelle. Loin des yeux loin du cœur. Ce n'était pas la première fois que quelque chose comme cela se passait quand les choses allaient mal entre Edward et moi ... et ce ne serait pas la dernière ... mais je préférais l'ignorer.**

**Ce n'était pas un problème. Edward n'avait pas de problème d'alcool si j'oubliais ce que j'avaisvu.**

**Flash-back Fin**

Oh mon dieu! Pourquoi avais-je fait cela? Au fond, je savais qu'il avait un problème d'alcool! Mon Dieu, je savais que j'étais dépressive, mais pourquoi l'avais-je repoussé et pourquoi je n'avais rien dit au sujet de sa consommation d'alcool?

Même si je savais que nous étions tous les deux responsables des choix que nous avions fait, j'étais étonnée que nous ayons laissé les choses aller aussi loin.

A ce moment, je sus que je voulais pouvoir un jour récupérer mon mari ... et je savais que nous avions beaucoup de travail à faire pour que cela se produise.

Les larmes s'arrêtèrent et je me retournais pour lui faire face.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a bébé? Demanda-t-il doucement.

- J'ai besoin de sortir de tout cela. Nous avons tous deux fait des erreurs, mais si tu penses toujours que nous avons quelque chose à sauver alors je veux essayer.

- Tu es sûre ...?

Je plaçais mes mains sur son visage et le regardais droit dans les yeux, afin qu'il puisse voir la vérité et la détermination dans les miens.

_- _Oui. Cela va prendre beaucoup de temps et de travail. Je ne dis pas que je suis à cent pour cent certaine de pouvoir te pardonner, te faire confiance, ou même te reprendre comme mari . Le plus que je puisse être en mesure de t'offrir, c'est l'amitié ... mais je voudrai essayer ... pour ça ... et d'avantage .

Il eut un sourire à couper le souffle.

- Alors nous commençons par une thérapie ... et de l'amitié.

- D'accord. La première chose que je vais faire demain est chercher un emploi et un appartement. Il est temps pour moi de me débrouiller seule avec Charley. J'ai besoin de me prouver que je peux être indépendante de toi et de mon père.

- Absolument, et je peux garder Char en attendant.

J'enlevais mes mains de son visage et les posais doucement sur ses épaules.

- Merci, j'apprécie.

- Quand tu veux. Dit-il en souriant.

Je me penchais et posais ma tête sur sa poitrine. Ses bras se serrèrent autour de moi, et il me tira vers lui.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer et je ne peux pas faire de promesses ... mais la vie est courte et je veux juste te dire que je t'aime Bella. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Tu possèdes mon cœur depuis que nous avons cinq ans et je ne veux jamais le récupérer. Je sais que nous avons un long chemin à parcourir ... et je ne serai jamais en mesure de te dire à quel point je suis sincèrement désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai fait subir.

Je me rends compte maintenant qu'il y avait bien d'autres façons de faire face à nos problèmes, mais j'ai préféré être lâche, et je regretterai toujours de t'avoir fait du mal. Je ne ferai jamais pression sur toi ou ne ferai quoi que ce soit qui te mette mal à l'aise, d'accord?

Je hochais la tête contre sa poitrine.

- Quand Lauren est venue me raconter tout ce qui s'était passé, je me suis souvenu ... du message téléphonique que je t'avais laissé ... celui qui était horrible ... il s'arrêta.

Mon souffle s'accéléra quand je me souvins des paroles qu'il m'avait dites.

- Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu te faire ça, mais bordel je vais essayer. Je vais essayer d'être l'homme que tu mérites.

Il pencha la tête et me regarda dans les yeux tout en me parlant.

- Je te fais mes plus sincères excuses pour les paroles que je t'ai dites dans ce message. Je sais que j'étais ivre et que ce n'est pas une excuse pour m'être adressé à toi comme ça ... mais je n'en n'ai jamais pensé un mot. J'ai parlé sous la douleur et la colère. Je n'ai jamais rien pensé de tel pour toi. . Je suis vraiment désolé.

J'opinais, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

Je savais qu'il était désolé ... à propos de tout. Je priais pour que nous puissions nous retrouver ... éventuellement.

Assez doucement, presque sûre qu'il ne pouvait pas m'entendre, je murmurais.

- Je t'aime aussi ... pour toujours vous.

Je ne pensais pas être prête pour lui à faire savoir que je l'aimerai toujours ... quoi qu'il arrive.

Alors que nous étions assis là, je sentis une volonté nouvelle dans mon cœur, la volonté de réparer tout ce qui avait été brisé.

Je me levais et lui tendis la main pour l'aider à en faire de même.

- Allez, rentrons chez mon père et allons nourrir notre fille. Nous pourrons un peu jouer avec elle puis nous la mettrons au lit comme je te l'ai promis.

Il sourit.

- Ça me va. Je pense que nous avons pris un bon départ grâce à cette conversation... pour le moment. Je ne veux pas te brusquer. Après avoir coucher Char je rentrerai à la maison. Je vais me coucher tôt afin te t'aider avec elle pour que tu puisses chercher un travail et un appartement. Est-ce que ça te va?

- Je pense que c'est parfait Edward.

Avant notre départ je me retournais pour regarder la pierre tombale.

- Merci maman. Je reviendrai bientôt.

D'une certaine façon, je savais que le fait qu'Edward soit venu était un signe de sa part.

Un signe que tout irait bien.


	29. Chapitre 28

_**Ayant eu un peu de temps, je m'empresse de vous livrer un nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise.**_

_**Je rappelle que cette histoire appartient à edwardandbellabelong2gether et les personnage à S. MEYER. Je ne fais que traduire cette sublime histoire.**_

_**Merci à : aelita48, edwardbellaamour, nini54, calimero59, Habswifes, pticoeurfragile, Alizhia, sand91, LuneBlanche, nana10, izzie, Areka Motionless, Roselia001, Linou2701**_

_** : Merci pour ta review très gentille comme d'habitude. Eh oui il était temps que Bella ouvre enfin les yeux, ce ne pourra qu'être bénéfique pour eux. A très vite. Bises**_

_**farah : Merci pour ta review. Pour info, « Fridays at noon » est traduit par Missleez.**_

_**Fred : Oui, oui, il y a de l'espoir...**_

**Chapitre 28 :** Reconnections.

EPOV

_**Dimanche 9 mai 2010: Age 26**_

Aujourd'hui, ma fille avait un an ... un an. C'était inimaginable pour moi, mais elle grandissait devant mes yeux.

Avant de m'en rendre compte, elle n'aurait plus besoin de moi.

Elle se developpait et s'épanouissait à pas de géant.

Ses cheveux étaient encore bruns comme ceux de Bella, mais commençaient à avoir des reflets auburn. Cependant elle avait les même yeux que moi. Ils étaient verts pétillants comme les miens.

Autant elle adorait sa mère, il fallait voir la façon dont son visage s'éclairait à chaque fois qu'elle me voyait. Deux de ses mots préférés étaient « papa» et « mama » et cela faisait fondre mon cœur à chaque fois que ces paroles sortaient de ses lèvres.

De nombreux changements s'étaient passé au cours des huit derniers mois ... et pas seulement avec Charley.

Tout d'abord, Riley Mitchell était hors de nos vies pour toujours. Quelques jours après qu'il eut été arrêté, Charlie m'avait appelé sur mon téléphone portable.

_**Flashback**_

_**- Allô.**_

_**- Edward, c'est Charlie. J'ai besoin de toi au poste de police. Nous devons aller à Seattle. **_

_**Je lui demandais ce qui se passait, mais il me dit qu'il serait préférable qu'il m'explique de vive voix. Je me rendis directement au poste et partis avec lui à Seattle ... sans poser de questions.**_

_**Je pouvais voir à la façon dont il agissait que quelque chose le dérangeait vraiment.**_

_**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Lui demandais-je une fois que nous fûmes installés. **_

_**- Riley a été libéré sous caution. **_

_**- QUOI? Criais-je.**_

_**Nous étions sûrs que cela n'arriverait pas. Charlie et le lieutenant Michaels**____**avaient dit que n'importe quel juge le verrait comme quelqu'un de dangereux.**_

_**Apparemment, ils avaient tort.**_

_**- Pourquoi allons-nous à Seattle? **_

_**- Nous allons essayer de l'arrêter avant qu'il ne quitte la prison. **_

_**Il restât silencieux pendant la plus grande partie du trajet ... jusqu'à ce que nous fûmes presque arrivés.**_

_**- Edward ... je dois te dire quelque chose et je voudrais que tu me laisses parler sans m'interrompre. **_

_**Je hochais la tête.**_

_**- Ce n'est pas facile pour moi ... tu me connais depuis toujours, et tu sais que je n'utilise pas ces mots à la légère ... mais ... je suis désolé. **_

_**Je restais bouche bée et mes yeux s'agrandirent. Charlie Swan ne présentait pas des excuses très souvent.**_

_**J'étais sans voix mais il poursuivit.**_

_**- Écoutes ... tu comprendras quand Charley sera plus âgée ... mais aucun garçon ou même homme ne sera jamais assez bien pour ta fille. Bella m'a dit que vous suiviez une thérapie et elle est heureuse de cette décision. Elle m'a dit que vous alliez recommencer tous les deux par être amis. Je pense que c'est une bonne idée. Je n'ai jamais été juste avec toi. Bien que je sois le premier à dire que ce que tu as fait était bien pire que ce que ton père a fait ... je n'aurais pas du en tenir compte contre toi quand tu n'étais qu'un adolescent. Donc de toute façon ... comme je l'ai dit ... tu le sais... je ne vais pas me répéter. **_

_**- Oui monsieur. Je ne vous le demanderai jamais. J'accepte vos excuses. Je vous promets ... je laisse Bella fixer le rythme de notre relation et jamais plus je ne la blesserai intentionnellement , elle ou notre fille, plus jamais. **_

_**- C'est tout ce que je demande. Fit-il calmement.**_

_**Et ce fut la fin de cette conversation.**_

_**Charlie était un homme simple et je sentais que nous nous comprenions ... père à père. Il voyait les choses que je faisais pour ma famille ...**_

_**Il savait que je tiendrai ma parole.**_

_**Nous reçûmes de mauvaises nouvelles en arrivant au poste de police de Seattle. Riley avait déjà été libéré. Le lieutenant Michaels nous dit qu'il n'avait rien pu faire.**_

_**Charlie était furieux et nous repartîmes pour Forks.**_

_**J'eus un moment de panique quand je ne fus pas en mesure de joindre Bella. Quand finalement je réussis à lui parler, je lui dis de prendre Charley, d'aller chez mes parents et d'y rester jusqu'à ce que nous soyons rentrés à Forks.**_

_**Cela me rendait extrêmement nerveux que Riley soit libre, et je ne voulais pas avoir à le tuer pour avoir approché mes femmes.**_

_**Charlie et moi étions à bout de nerfs au moment où nous arrivions à Forks. Dès qu'il se gara dans l'allée de mes parents, Bella vint à ma rencontre et enroula ses bras autour de moi dès que je sortis de la voiture.**_

_**- Qu'est ce qu'il y a bébé? **_

_**- Le lieutenant Michaels a appelé! Riley est mort... il est mort Edward! Nous n'avons plus jamais à nous en soucier. Il ne peut plus nous faire de mal. **_

_**Je regardais mon père qui se trouvait derrière elle, il hocha la tête.**_

_**- Qu'est-il arrivé? **_

_**Bella me tira à l'intérieur de la maison et nous nous assîmes tous dans le salon. Charley dormait et j'en étais heureux, elle n'avait pas besoin d'entendre cette conversation, pas tant qu'elle ne serait pas plus grande.**_

_**Après m'être assis sur le canapé, je tirais automatiquement Bella sur mes genoux. Elle ne dit rien et elle appuya sa tête sur mon épaule.**_

_**- Le lieutenant Michaels a dit que Victoria était venue chercher Riley après qu'il est finalement été libéré. Peu de temps après avoir quitté le poste, leur voiture a quitté la route. Il y avait un terrible accident et ils ont tous deux été tués sur le coup. Dit mon père.**_

_**- Mon sentiment est que les personnes à qui il devait de l'argent ont finalement fait quelque chose. Répondit Charlie.**_

_**Mon père hocha la tête et ajouta: **_

_**- Oui, c'est ce que je pense aussi. Michaels a dit que Riley était très nerveux et qu'il n'avait même pas vraiment envie de quitter la prison. Il avait peur.**_

_**- Eh bien, je déteste dire ça, mais au moins nous savons maintenant qu'il ne pourra plus jamais nuire à notre famille. Dit ma mère à voix basse.**_

_**Je savais qu'elle n'aimait pas avoir de mauvaises pensées sur qui que ce soit ... même pour une vile créature comme Riley Mitchell ... mais au fond elle était heureuse. J'étais sûr que nous l'étions tous.**_

_**Nous pourrions enfin oublier cette partie de nos vies. **_

_**Flashback Fin**_

Bella commença à faire rapidement quelques changements dans sa vie comme elle l'avait dit.

Le lendemain de notre conversation au cimetière, Bella avait trouvé un appartement. Tout en parlant avec le propriétaire, celui-ci lui dit qu'il avait son fils qui travaillait pour une petite maison d'édition à Seattle.

Le lendemain, Bella se rendit à « la petite compagnie du livre de Seattle » pour essayer de trouver un emploi. Ils voulaient bien l'embaucher mais à condition qu'elle déménage sur Seattle.

Je lui avait dit que nous pourrions trouver une solution si c'était ce qu'elle voulait vraiment faire, mais elle m'avait dit que cela ne l'intéressait pas. Elle y avait été en espérant qu'ils lui permettraient de travailler à la maison, mais comme elle était nouvelle et que ce n'était qu'une très petite entreprise ce n'était pas une option.

Cette nuit-là, nous en discutâmes longuement et elle m'assura qu'elle ne voulait pas déménager à Seattle avec notre fille.

Cependant ce qui était ressortit de bien de son déplacement, c'est qu'ils étaient intéressés par son livre. Son plan était de rentrer à la maison, trouver un autre emploi pour payer ses factures, puis elle terminerait le manuscrit pour eux.

Sue avait dit à Bella qu'ils avaient besoin d'un professeur d'anglais au collège de la réserve de LaPush, si cela l'intéressait, elle pourrait obtenir une certification d'urgence et prendre le travail.

Elle sauta sur l'occasion. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi ravi de pouvoir se lever et aller travailler tous les jours.

Elle irradiait quand elle parlait de son nouvel emploi ... même si les étudiants la rendaient folle la plupart du temps. Elle m'avait dit que le fait de travailler et de gagner son propre argent valait tout le mal qu'ils lui donnaient.

Il y a quatre mois, elle avait terminé son manuscrit. Il fut publié et nous crûmes tous en ce livre. À notre grande déception, son livre ne se vendit pas très bien.

Apparemment, peu de gens étaient intéressés par l'histoire d'une femme se battant pour avoir et un bébé et ayant été trompé par son mari.

Heureusement, nous avions déjà commencé la thérapie ensemble. Le Dr Weber essaya de l'aider à faire face à sa déception.

La thérapie avait été ... intéressante ... et utile pour nous deux.

Le Dr Weber nous aida à travailler sur les questions que nous nous posions sur nous et sur l'autre.

Cette thérapie nous apporta de nouveaux outils pour faire face aux problèmes quotidiens et ceux un peu plus importants.

Ce fut une bénédiction car Bella, dans un premier temps, ne géra pas très bien le flop de son livre.

Elle commença à sombrer, mais je n'allais pas laisser cela se reproduire.

_**Flashback**_

_**Bella était dévastée face au peu d'engouement suscité par son livre. Elle m'avait demandé de prendre Charley pour le week-end, et j'étais très heureux de pouvoir passer du temps avec ma fille.**_

_**Ce dimanche-là, j'avais décidé d'emmener Charley au parc et j'avais pensé qu'il serait bien d'inviter Bella à venir avec nous. **_

_**J'avais appelé plusieurs fois mais elle n'avait pas répondu. **_

_**Quand j'appelais les autres pour savoir si ils avaient de ses nouvelles ils me dirent qu'ils n'en n'avaient pas depuis plusieurs jours.**_

_**Ce que je devais faire était clair.**_

_**J'avais appelé Charlie lui demandant s'il pouvait regarder Char pendant un petit moment. **_

_**Je savais ce que Bella faisait ... elle était entrain de s'apitoyer sur elle-même, mais je n'allais pas la laisser faire ... pas cette fois.**_

_**Après avoir emmener Charley chez son grand-père, je me rendis directement à l'appartement de Bella. J'utilisais ma clé pour entrer. Nous avions échangé nos clés, cela rendait les choses plus faciles avec Char de cette façon, et aucun de nous n'avait rien à cacher.**_

_**Tout s'était si bien passé en thérapie que j'avais vraiment le sentiment d'avoir retrouvé ma meilleure amie... et je ne voulais pas la perdre.**_

_**La première chose que je remarquais c'est que l'appartement était en désordre. Vendredi soir quand j'étais venu chercher Charley tout était nickel. Comment en était-elle arrivée à un tel désordre?**_

- _**Bella? Appelais-je dans tout l'appartement.**_

_**Pas de réponse.**_

_**Je la trouvais dans sa chambre, sous les couvertures, et comme le reste de l'appartement sa chambre était en désordre. A deviner, j'aurais dit que dans un accès de colère elle avait jeté des choses partout l'appartement, puis elle était allée droit au lit et n'avait pas bougé depuis.**_

_**Je soupirais et arrachais les couvertures de son corps.**_

_**Elle s'assit rapidement dans le lit en regardant autour d'elle. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur moi et son regard était furieux.**_

_**- Quel jour sommes-nous? Charley est rentrée? **_

_**Bon à savoir, elle pensait au moins à notre fille.**_

_**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Bella? **_

- _**Réponds à ma question! **_

_**- Nous sommes dimanche ... Char est avec ton père. J'ai pensé que tu aimerais aller au parc avec nous ... je ne savais pas que tu étais ici à te lamenter.**_

_**- Écoutes Edward, j'ai tout foiré, encore une fois! J'ai le droit d'être en colère! Appelles-moi quand tu ramèneras Charley à la maison. Dit-elle en tirant les couvertures sur son corps et en se recouchant.**_

_Je ris avant d'effectuer mon prochain mouvement. Je ne pense pas ma chérie. Tu ne vas pas t'en sortir comme ça cette fois-ci._

_**J'enlevais les couvertures une fois de plus, lui donnant la chance de se lever seule. **_

_**- Donnes-moi les couvertures Edward! Il fait froid ici! **_

_**- Je ne m'en fou! Lèves tes fesses de ce lit Bella! Tu vaux mieux que tout ça! **_

_**Je retirais la couette et des draps du lit jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent sur le sol. **_

_**- Putain de merde! Il faut toujours que tout se passe comme tu le désires! Sors de mon appartement, maintenant! **_

_**- Je ne crois pas bébé, je ne vais pas te laisser te détruire cette fois-ci. Tu dois grandir et faire face à ce problème ... tout comme nous a appris à le faire le Dr Weber. Penses-tu que notre fille aimerait voir sa mère déprimée et se morfondre comme ça? Tu as cinq secondes pour sortir de ce lit avant que je ne le fasse moi-même, et va prendre une douche putain, parce tu pues! **_

_**- Nous ne sommes plus mariés Edward! Tu n'as pas à me dire quoi faire! **_

_Cinq_

_**- J'ai appris en thérapie que tu ne pouvais me forcer à faire ce que je ne voulais pas! Tu n'es pas mon patron! **_

_Quatre_

_**- Je t'ai dit de sortir! Tout ira mieux demain ... je voulais juste ...passer le week-end ... à broyer du noir! Dégages! **_

_Trois_

_**- Putain, tu es sourd? Je t'ai dit de sortir de mon appartement, je ne suis plus ton problème. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de se sentir constamment comme une moins que rien! **_

_Deux_

_**- DEGAGES! **_

_Un_

_Allons-y ma chérie._

_**Je la sortis du lit en enveloppant mes bras autour d'elle. Je voulais la jeter par-dessus mon épaule afin d'avoir une meilleure prise sur elle, mais elle se tortillait non-stop dans mes bras et me donnait des coups de pied.**_

_**Je craignais pour ma virilité parce que ses genoux s'approchaient dangereusement de mes bijoux de famille.**_

_**- Descends-moi trou du cul, maintenant! **_

_**- Aïe, tu penses vraiment que le fait de me parler de cette façon va me faire avoir peur de toi Bella? Je sais que tu aboies plus que tu ne mords bébé. Ne me pousses pas. **_

_**Elle afficha un sourire narquois.**_

_**- Tu paries? Je te promets que ma morsure est tout aussi mauvaise que mes cris**_ _**bébé. C**__**racha-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique.**_

_**Avant que je ne puisse l'arrêter, elle ouvrit la bouche et mordit mon cou aussi fort qu'elle le put. Les instincts naturels prirent le dessus et je la laissais, les fesses les premières, tomber sur le sol ... dur.**_

_**Ce n'était pas une morsure d'amour faite dans la chaleur de la passion ... elle l'avait fait pour me faire mal.**_

_**- Merde! Putain, Bella, tu m'as fait saigner. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Criais-je en plaçant la main sur mon cou et en voyant le sang sur mes doigts. **_

_**- Tu es un trou du cul! Putain, tu m'as laissé tomber! **_

_**Bien, elle voulait se morfondre, j'allais la laisser faire. Mais je ne ramènerai pas Charley, hors de question qu'elle assiste à cela.**_

_**Je dominais elle et ricanait:**_

_**- Tu veux t'infliger cela Isabella? Vas-y! Je suis d'accord. Appelles-moi quand tu auras assez mûri pour faire face à tes problèmes comme nous l'avons appris, alors je ramènerai notre fille à la maison ... mais pas avant. Je ne vais pas la laisser voir sa mère s'effondrer de cette façon! Elle mérite mieux. **_

_**Dans mon cœur, je savais que cela allait la réveiller. Je descendis et commençais à faire du café. Je pensais que ça l'aiderait quand elle déciderait de descendre.**_

_**Effectivement, cinq minutes plus tard, je l'entendis aller à la salle de bain. **_

_Elle m'avait écouté._

_**Je venais de verser le café dans des tasses, quand j'entendis sa petite voix derrière moi.**_

_**- Tu es encore là? Dit-elle en reniflant.**_

_**- Ouais ... je savais que tu retrouverais la raison. Dis-je sans me retourner et en continuant à faire ce que je faisais. **_

_**J'entendis ses pas et sentis sa présence derrière moi. Mon corps se raidit quand je sentis sa petite main sur mon dos. Chaque fois qu'elle me touchait, mon cœur tombait.**_

_**J'aimais cette femme de chaque fibre de mon être.**_

_**Lorsque je me retournais pour lui faire face, elle jeta rapidement ses bras autour de ma taille et enfouit sa tête dans ma poitrine.**_

_**- Je suis tellement désolée. Murmura-t-elle en pleurant.**_

_**- Hey, c'est pas grave ma chérie. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. J'assiste à cette thérapie depuis plus longtemps que toi. Mais tu dois savoir que je ne vais pas t'abandonner ... je ne peux pas te laisser te morfondre et te détruire ainsi ... c'est ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois et je ne referai plus cette erreur, plus jamais. **_

_**Je sentis son hochement de tête contre moi.**_

_**Elle leva la tête de ma poitrine et me regarda avec ses grands yeux bruns, qui allumaient toujours le feu dans mon corps.**_

_**- Merci ... d'être ici. J'en avais besoin. Je ne sais pas à quoi je pensais. J'ai mis tellement de moi-**__**même dans ce livre, ça fait si mal que ce soit un échec ... je l'ai mal géré. **_

_**- Tu crois? Dis-je en lui souriant.**_

_**- J'ai peur ... et maintenant Edward? Je pensais que j'étais bonne à l'écriture et je crains de m'être trompée. **_

_**- Bells, ce n'est pas parce que ce livre n'a pas marché que ça veut dire que tu es mauvais écrivain. Les gens ne sont simplement pas intéressées par ce genre de livre en ce moment. Tu dois apprendre de cette expérience. Continues d'enseigner ... écris autre chose ... mais ne te laisses pas abattre. Gardes la tête haute ... ton livre est merveilleux. Les gens qui ne l'ont pas lu ont raté quelque chose.**_

_**Elle hocha la tête et regarda autour de moi, remarquant les tasses de café.**_

_**- L'une d'elle est pour moi? **_

_**- Oui.**_

_**Je la relâchais et attrapais les deux tasses de café avant d'aller m'asseoir à la table de la cuisine.**_

_**Bella me rejoint et nous discutâmes de ce que nous ressentions après ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui.**_

_**Quand nous eûmes fini de parler, elle fit le tour de la table et prit ma main dans la sienne. **_

_**- C'est agréable d'avoir retrouver mon meilleur ami.**_

_**Tout ce que je pus faire fut de lui sourire et de lui adresser un clin d'œil. J'avais trop la gorge nouée par l'émotion que je ne pouvais libérer tous les mots de mes lèvres.**_

_**C'était incroyable pour moi, parce que l'ancien Edward et l'ancienne Bella auraient agit différemment.**_

_**L'ancienne Bella ne serait jamais sortie de ce lit ... elle y serait restée et aurait boudé pendant des jours.**_

_**L'ancien Edward aurait bu afin d'oublier, se fermant à la douleur qu'il éprouvait face à la situation.**_

_**J'étais fier de nous deux. Nous avions vraiment mûri.**_

_**Flashback Fin**_

J'entendis la porte d'entrée de ma maison s'ouvrir, puis la douce voix de mon ange.

- Pa-pa! Appella-t-elle, puis il y eu le son caractéristique de ses petits pieds courant sur le plancher.

J'étais dans la cuisine finissant mon café du matin, quand la lumière de ma vie couru vers moi de toute ses force. Elle trébucha en chemin ... tellement comme sa mère.

Je ris et la pris dans mes bras.

- Comment va mon rayon de soleil?

Elle me fit un grand sourire et saisit mon visage dans ses mains, comme elle aimait le faire. Ses petites lèvres déposèrent un baiser rapide sur les miennes et elle hurla.

- Pa-pa!

- Joyeux anniversaire Charley Renée.

Alors que je commençais à la chatouiller, Bella entra dans la cuisine.

- Cette petite fille est d'une rapidité! Elle a la vitesse de son papa et la maladresse de sa maman ... ce n'est pas une bonne combinaison. Dit-elle en riant.

- A bas! Char cria.

- Oui madame. Dis-je en riant et en la plaçant sur le sol.

Elle sortit de la cuisine.

- Elle cherche sa poupée, elle l'a laissé ici la nuit dernière. Déclara Bella.

- Bien ... vous êtes prêtes à partir? Lui demandais-je.

- Ouais. Dit-elle avec hésitation.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Elle se mordit les lèvres nerveusement et traversa la cuisine pour se tenir devant moi. Nous avions l'habitude de nous prendre dans les bras et de nous embrasser sur la joue, c'est pourquoi je fus choqué quand je sentis Bella passer ses bras autour de mon cou et ses lèvres exerçer une légère pression contre les miennes.

- Je voulais juste te dire ... Je ne peux pas croire que notre petite fille ait un an aujourd'hui ... et je te remercie pour elle. Elle est tout pour moi et tu es un père extraordinaire. Nous t'en sommes toutes deux reconnaissantes.

J'enveloppais mes bras autour d'elle et blottis mon visage dans ses cheveux. Quand je me reculais je plaçais mes mains sur ses hanches pour la tenir en place.

- Merci à toi pour tout ce que tu fais. Si je suis un père formidable ... c'est seulement parce que tu m'as appris à aimer. Dis-je en la regardant dans les yeux.

Nous restâmes là quelques instants ... sans bouger ... ni parler ... laissant nos yeux parler.

_Je t'aime._

_Tu es mon monde._

_Merci._

Nous pouvions nous parler de cette façon ... sans les mots ... pour l'instant.

Chaque fois que les choses devenaient difficiles entre nous, nous avions une conversation avec nos yeux . Il était important de veiller à ce que nous nous regardions droit dans les yeux sans rompre la connexion. Le Dr Weber nous avait dit que c'était une façon d'acquérir une certaine intimité entre nous. L'intimité sans sexe.

Notre relation était meilleure ... mais nous n'étions pas prêts à être un couple pour le moment.

Bon ... ce n'était pas exact ... Bella n'était pas prête.

Mais pour elle, je pouvais attendre éternellement.

Nous entendîmes Charley courir à nouveau, ce qui signifiait qu'elle venait probablement dans la cuisine.

- Eh bien ... allons-y, c'est bon? Demandais-je à Bella en lui offrant mon bras.

Mes parents avaient organisé une petite fête pour son anniversaire. Ils étaient revenus en octobre, décidant qu'ils en avaient assez de la grande ville. Carlisle avait pris un emploi à l'hôpital de Forks, et ils étaient ravis d'être à proximité de Charley.

Bella et moi avions décidé qu'elle et Charley viendraient ici et que nous partirions ensemble à la fête. Je pourrai alors les ramener chez elles par la suite.

Aucun de nous ne sentit le besoin de remplir la voiture avec un bavardage insensé pendant le trajet. Char babillait joyeusement dans son siège d'auto, et Bella et moi rions à ses paroles insensées.

- Alors ... Emmett m'a appelé ce matin.

- Vraiment? Quoi de neuf?

Je me demandais pourquoi il avait appelé Bella et pas moi.

- Il veut que je parle à Rose ... pour avoir un autre enfant.

_Oh_ .

Fin octobre, Rose avait fait une fausse couche et ils en avaient été tout deux dévasté.

La nuit où c'était arrivé, Bella et moi avions passé la nuit dans mon lit, dormant avec notre fille entre nous. Nous avions gardé nos mains jointes sur celles de Charley toute la nuit.

J'étais reconnaissant que ma fille soit là ... et en bonne santé. Mon cœur s'était serré en sachant que mon frère ne connaîtrait jamais son enfant.

Depuis lors, Emmett voulait que Rose essaye à nouveau de tomber enceinte, mais Rose ne cessait de le rabrouer.

- Vas-tu le faire?

Elle secoua la tête de façon négative.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit quelque chose pour laquelle il doive faire pression. Il ne sait pas ce que c'est que de ressentir quelque chose à l'intérieur de toi et de devoir l'enlever ... elle si. Il a besoin de lui laisser du temps. Tu sais Rose est forte. Elle voudra à nouveau être enceinte ... quand elle sera prête ... pas quand Em l'aura décidé.

- C'est un très bon conseil Mlle Swan.

- Merci, j'apprends. Dit-elle en souriant.

Nous nous tûmes de nouveau, et je laissais mes pensées vagabonder à l'époque où venions de commencer nos séances de thérapie.

_**Flashback**_

_**Nous allions seulement en thérapie que depuis quelques semaines, mais nous étions d'accord sur le fait que cela nous aidait.**_

_**Au cours de cette session particulière, l'échange entre Bella et moi s'échauffa rapidement.**_

_**Le Dr Weber nous avait dit d'être honnête avec nos sentiments et de les dire à l' autre.**_

_**Au fond ... nous étions tous deux en colère.**_

_**Bella était en colère parce que j'avais couché avec Lauren ... en colère parce que j'avais bu pendant longtemps et que j'avais utilisé la boisson pour engourdir tout mes sentiments.**_

_**J'étais en colère parce qu'elle m'avait repoussé... qu'elle avait ignoré mon problème d'alcool et n'avait rien fait pour m'aider.**_

_**- En colère ... tu es en colère? Eh bien moi aussi! Criais-je.**_

_**- Pourquoi es-tu en colère? Je ne suis pas celle qui suis allée avec un autre et qui ait trompé mon conjoint! Dit-elle bouillonnant.**_

_**- Non ... non Bella tu n'as pas triché. Mais laisses-moi te poser cette question ma chérie ... combien de fois as-tu nettoyé les bouteilles vides le lendemain de mes beuveries? Hmmm ... combien de fois l'as-tu fait, et pourtant tu n'as rien dit? **_

_**Ses yeux s'agrandirent et elle me regarda.**_

_**- Vraiment? Tu vas me blâmer pour le fait que tu es un alcoolique? **_

_**- Je suis un alcoolique en voie de guérison, je te remercie beaucoup! Et non, bien sûr, je ne vais pas te blâmer pour ça! J'ai fait le choix de boire ... c'est uniquement moi ... mais tu as fait le **__**choix de l'ignorer! Ce que j'essaie de démontrer ici, c'est que nous avons tous les deux foiré! **__**Nous avons tous les deux le droit d'être en colère! **_

_**Elle leva ses mains en l'air et cria.**_

_**- Bon, alors qu'est-ce que nous faisons à ce sujet?**_

_**Nous nous retournâmes et regardâmes le Dr Weber. Elle était assise sur sa chaise, et à un moment donné au cours de notre conversation elle avait placé deux battes en mousse sur ses genoux.**_

- _**Edward a raison Bella. Vous avez tous les deux le droit d'être en colère contre l'autre. Croyez-le ou non, toutes les choses que vous exprimez ici aujourd'hui, sont de bonnes choses. La rupture de votre mariage a commencé parce que vous deux n'avez pas su communiquer vos sentiments à l'autre. La communication est essentielle dans n'importe quel mariage, je suis sûre que tous les deux commencez à le réaliser. Il est important que chacun de vous fassiez face à vos problèmes sans rien retenir. La première chose que vous devez faire est de laisser sortir toute la colère qui s'est accumulée entre vous. Je peux voir tout l'amour qu'il y a entre vous ... mais il va s'estomper et tourner à l'amertume et à la haine si vous ne faites pas attention. **_

_**Je n'étais pas en colère contre elle ... pas vraiment ... c'était juste dans le feu du moment, quand elle avait commencé à s'en prendre à moi.**_

_**Exact**_

_**- Dr Weber, je ne suis pas en colère. je mérite la colère de Bella ... Je l'ai trompé, j'ai trahi sa confiance. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit les choses que j'ai dites avant .**_

_**Elle sourit gentiment et parla à nouveau.**_

_**- Edward ... oui vous l'avez fait ... mais vous**_** êtes**_**en colère contre Bella. Sinon ... vous n'auriez pas réagit comme vous l'avez fait. Vous avez droit à votre colère ... comme elle. Je veux que vous travailliez tous les deux sur cette colère et que vous la fassiez sortir.**_

_**Elle nous tendit les battes en mousse en disant.**_

_**- Prenez-les et exprimez votre colère.**_

_**C'est quoi ce bordel?**_

_**S'attendait-elle à ce que je frappe Bella avec cette chose?**_

_**Je la regardais, incrédule.**_

_**- Vous plaisantez, non? Je ne vais pas frapper Bella avec ... **_

_**Je ne vis rien venir. Bella s'était emparée de l'une des battes en mousse et me frappait au visage .**_

_**Vraiment?**_

**D'accord ma chérie. **

_**J'attrapais la batte et Bella eut l'air aussi choquée que moi quand je la frappais doucement sur le bras.**_

_**- Edward, c'était faible. Bella, je veux que vous expliquiez à Edward pourquoi vous l'avez frappé avec ça. Dites-lui comment vous**_ **sentez**_**. Dit**__** le Dr Weber.**_

_**- Parce que je suis furieuse contre lui ... **_

_**- Ne me le dites pas, dites- le à Edward. **_

_**Elle prit une profonde inspiration et dit.**_

_**- Je suis furieuse parce que tu m'as fais mal!**_

_**Puis elle recommença à me battre. **_

_**Cela me rappela la première fois où elle m'avait jeté des choses, lorsqu'elle avait découvert pour Lauren.**_

_**- Tu baisais quelqu'un d'autre! Ses mains étaient sur toi! **_

_**Elle n'arrêtait pas de me frapper, alors je commençais à frapper à mon tour . **_

_**- Tu as aussi baisé avec quelqu'un d'autre! Criais-je.**_

_**- Nous n'étions pas mariés quand je l'ai fait! Tu m'as trompé, donc tu n'as rien à me dire! **_

_**Bella me frappait partout où elle pouvait, mais je ne voulais pas la frapper au visage. Même si la mousse ne faisait pas mal, je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à être trop énergique avec elle.**_

_**Alors que nous continuions à nous frapper, je voulus enlever un poids de ma conscience et je voulais que Bella l'admette enfin.**_

_**- Avoues cependant, tu n'as baisé avec lui que pour me blesser! **_

_**Dans la feu de l'action elle cria.**_

_**- D'accord, je l'admets: j'ai couché avec lui pour te blesser!**_

_**Je grimaçais à ses mots. Je savais qu'une partie d'elle l'avait fait pour moi, mais malgré ça, ça faisait mal de l'entendre dire à voix haute qu'elle avait baisé quelqu'un d'autre.**_

_**Nous fîmes une pause dans notre bataille, puis elle recommença à me frapper. **_

_**- Mais tu l'as fait le premier et nous étaient encore mariés! Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la seule raison, mais tu as raison, une partie de moi voulait te faire mal! Cela te rend-il heureux de savoir que je l'ai fait? Tu as eu ce que tu voulais maintenant que je l'ai dit à haute voix? **_

_**Bien, elle voulait continuer ce jeu ... allons-y.**_

_**- Non, je ne me sens pas mieux! Tu veux savoir pourquoi? Parce que putain je sais que je t'ai trompé, je t'ai poussé vers ce vil enculé, et il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour changer cela! As-tu seulement idée de combien cela est difficile pour moi de savoir que tu étais seule avec lui à cause de moi? Ce qu'il aurait pu te faire, à toi ... à Charley! J'aurais du être là pour vous protéger ... mais je ne l'étais pas ... parce que j'ai merdé et que j'étais trop stupide pour faire face à nos problèmes comme j'aurais du le faire, et à la place j'ai triché. Mais tu sais où ça a merdé aussi? Tu as ignoré les signes de mon problème d'alcool. Tu l'as autorisé pendant si longtemps et puis tu m'as repoussé et je suis désolé ... Je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir blessé. Tu es la seule femme que j'ai aimé et la dernière personne à qui je veuille faire du mal. **_

_**A ce moment je m'étais arrêté de la frapper et j'étais tombé à genoux sur le sol.**_

_**Puis les larmes commencèrent à couler.**_

_**Dès que je m'étais laissé tomber au sol, Bella avait cessé de me frapper.**_

_**Je sentis des petites mains attraper mon visage, et vis ses yeux bruns foncés. Elle m'avait rejoint sur le sol et tenait mes mains serrées dans les siennes.**_

_**Nous étions là, en face de l'autre, à genoux ... abandonnant l'un et l'autre. Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de mon bel ange.**_

_**- J'accepte tes excuses. Tu as raison ... je ne t'ai pas aidé. Je pensais que si je me débarrassais des éléments de preuve ... alors ça partirait. Dans mon esprit, si je ne pensais pas à ce sujet ... cela voulait dire que tu n'avais pas de problème d'alcool. J'aurais dû te parler ... de tout. Je suis désolée Edward ... pour tout ... pour t'avoir repoussé ... pour avoir ignoré les problèmes d'alcool ... pour toutes les choses blessantes que j'ai dit ... pour Riley ... Je suis juste désolée. pour tout. **_

_**Mon souffle s'accéléra et je me mis à serrer plus fortement ses mains.**_

_**- Je te pardonne et je suis désolé au sujet de toutes les mauvaises choses que j'ai faite ou dite bébé. Je n'ai jamais voulu te dire ces choses détestables, surtout ce que j'ai dit quand nous étions en instance de divorce. **_

_**Elle paraissait choquée.**_

_**- Tu me pardonnes ...? Juste comme ça? Interrogeât-elle.**_

_**- Bien sûr. Je t'aime. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que te pardonner. **_

_**Elle hocha la tête et je l'attirais vers moi pour la tenir dans mes bras. Je l'entendis murmurer «Je t'aime aussi» contre ma poitrine, **_

_**Ça me fit du bien d'entendre ces mots ... même si je savais qu'elle n'était pas prête à les dire et qu'elle savait que je pouvais les entendre. **_

_**Alors qu'elle enroulait ses bras autour de mon cou, nous entendîmes le Dr Weber parler. J'avais presque oublié qu'elle était là.**_

_**- Vous voyez combien il est important de travailler sur la colère et de la laisser éclater? Demanda-t-elle.**_

_**- Oui. Répondîmes à voix basse.**_

_**- Bien. Je pense que vous avez tous les deux avancé aujourd'hui. Il y a quelque chose que je veux que vous fassiez. Vous devez faire quelques exercices d'intimité. L'un d'eux est d'essayer de vous parler par le biais de vos yeux. **_

_**- Avec nos yeux? Questionna Bella.**_

_**- Oui ... les yeux sont les fenêtres de votre âme. Je veux que vous arriviez à communiquer grâce à eux ... appuyez vos fronts ensemble ... ou autre ... et puis parlez-vous par le biais de vos yeux. Vous devez pratiquer des exercices d'intimité sans que ce soit sexuel. **_

_**A partir de ce jour-là nous commençâmes à nous parler à travers nos yeux. Bella et moi en avions discuté plus tard. Nous avions réalisé que nous avions plus d'intimité entre nous, comme si nous étions des adolescents et non des adultes. Il était temps pour nous de retrouver ce que nous avions perdu ... alors on allait essayer.**_

_**Flashback Fin**_

- Edward, où es-tu? La voix de Bella brisa mes pensées.

Je n'avais pas réalisé que nous étions déjà chez mes parents.

- Désolé mon amour. Je pensais.

- À propos de? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je ne peux pas croire notre Char est un an aujourd'hui, c'est tout. Je ne faisais que réfléchir.

Elle sourit et me serra la main

- Allons-y. Dit-elle.

Le fête d'aujourd'hui était principalement pour la famille, mais James et Tanya avaient été invité aussi.

Ils avaient récemment déménagé à Forks. Ils voulaient élever leur bébé dans une petite ville, où la famille était importante. Oui, juste après la fête d'anniversaire de septembre, James m'avait confié que Tanya était enceinte.

Ces deux-là n'avaient plus vraiment de famille. James avait perdu la plupart de sa famille à cause de sa consommation d'alcool et la seule personne que Tanya avait dans sa vie était sa mère, qui s'était montrée peu favorable à sa relation avec James.

Bella s'était liée d'amitié avec chacun d'eux dès qu'elle les avait rencontré. C'étaient des gens biens et faciles à apprécier. Ils cadraient bien avec le reste de la famille et ainsi, nous étions devenus une famille de substitution pour eux.

Nous marchions vers la maison avec notre fille qui était impatiente.

Que la fête commence!

La fête d'anniversaire se déroula sans accroc. Tout le monde avait respecté nos souhaits et fait peu de cadeaux à Charley. Nous ne voulions pas qu'elle devienne gâtée parce que c'était une enfant unique. Nous avions donc demandé que chacun ne fasse qu'un cadeau et que ce soit quelque chose de raisonnable.

Je fus surpris que ma famille adhère à notre requête.

La plupart des autres étaient repartis à l'exception de James et Tanya.

James et moi étions assis sur le plancher du salon à jouer avec Charley pendant que mon père était assis dans son fauteuil et lisait le journal tout en se moquant de nous.

Bella et Tanya étaient dans la cuisine pour aider ma mère à nettoyer. Enfin connaissant ma mère, elle et Bella nettoyaient pendant que Tanya était assise à se détendre.

Les trois femmes nous rejoignirent dans le salon un peu plus tard. Tanya s'assit sur le canapé et James se leva du sol pour la rejoindre.

Bella était assise avec Charley et moi sur le plancher, souriant à notre fille.

- Pourquoi ne pas monter ... ça a été une longue journée. Dit ma mère en touchant le bras de mon père.

Un sourire apparut sur son visage et ils embrassèrent Charley avant de se diriger à l'étage.

Rude ... Je savais ce qui allait se passer et tout à coup j'eus vraiment envie de partir.

- Tes parents sont sur le point de faire ce que je pense qu'ils sont sur le point de faire? Demanda James d'un air amusé.

- Oui. Dis-je en grinçant des dents.

Tout le monde se mit à rire... même Charley qui n'avait pas idée du pourquoi elle riait.

- Bien joué M. et Mme Cullen. Cria James.

Je secouais la tête vers lui.

Bella tendit la main et frappa ma main.

- Alors ... Tanya et moi parlions dans la cuisine.

Elle regarda Tanya et elles échangèrent un clin d'œil. Tanya se tourna vers James et dit:

- Tu te rappelles ... c'est ce dont nous avons parlé plus tôt.

James hocha la tête.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demandais-je.

- Tanya et James ont économisé, ils vont obtenir un prêt et ouvrir un salon de coiffure.

- Bien ... je ne vois toujours pas ce que cela a à voir avec moi.

J'étais heureux pour mes amis, mais j'étais encore confus ne sachant pas pourquoi ils me regardaient tous.

James prit ensuite la parole.

- Comme tu le sais, Tanya a son diplôme de coiffeuse. Je voulais faire cela pour elle depuis longtemps. Elle gérera les clients, tandis que je gérerai le lieu et l'aspect commercial des choses.

- C'est génial les gars, mais ...

- Jésus, Ed, veux-tu me laisser finir s'il te plaît. Ça irait beaucoup plus vite si tu arrêtais de nous interrompre.

Je ris et lui fis signe de continuer alors que Charley rampait sur mes genoux.

Ma petite fille.

- Nous voulons que tu le dessines. Déclara Tanya.

- Attendez ... quoi?

- Edward, tes dessins sont incroyables. Tu peux dessiner ... peindre ... tu es talentueux. Tu le sais. Ils veulent que tu imagines le salon de coiffure. Alors ... ils veulent que tu fasses des peintures murales chaleureuses et accueillantes. Dit Bella en me souriant.

C'était incroyable ... c'était juste ce que je cherchais depuis longtemps. Je n'avais pas encore travaillé, mais je savais que je voulais faire quelque chose de mon art.

- Je dirais même que nous aimerions que tu peignes quelques tableaux que nous pourrions accrocher aux murs. Déclara Tanya enthousiasme.

- Etes-vous sérieux? Demandais-je en regardant vers mes amis.

- Biensur. Répondit James avec un sourire.

- OK! Que diriez-vous d'avoir une réunion d'affaires, ainsi vous pourrez me faire connaître vos idées sur ce que vous voulez pour le salon et nous pourrons partir de là.

- Cela semble incroyable ... Edw ... Commença Tanya, mais elle s'arrêta pour se tenir le ventre.

James se leva du canapé et regarda parterre.

- Oh punaise, Mme Cullen va nous tuer!

Tanya venait de perdre les eaux et elle était en plein travail.

Tout se passa très vite. Bella et moi accompagnèrent James et Tanya à l'hôpital tandis que mes parents restèrent avec Charley.

Tanya ne mit pas longtemps à accoucher. Bella et James étaient avec elle dans la salle quand ça arriva.

J'étais heureux que Bella soit proche de ces deux personnes qui étaient très importantes pour moi.

Jonathan James Roberts ou JJ comme ils avaient prévu de l'appeler, était né lors de l'anniversaire de Charley. Ils partageraient toujours cette journée et auraient seulement un an d'intervalle.

J'espérais qu'il veillerait toujours sur elle et qu'ils seraient de grands amis.

Une fois que toute l'excitation fut finie, je conduisis Bella à la maison. J'appelais mes parents, Charley dormait déjà et nous pensâmes qu'il était préférable de la laisser chez eux pour la nuit.

- Tu es d'accord? Demandais-je à Bella.

- Ouais ... c'est juste ... j'ai adoré te voir le tenir ce soir. Ça me manque un peu que Charley ne soit plus un bébé.

Une partie de moi voulait lui dire que tout allait bien et qu'un jour elle me verrait tenir un autre bébé qui serait le nôtre. Toutefois, une partie de moi ne savais pas si cela était vrai ou non. Je ne savais toujours pas où nous en étions... à part être amis.

Est-ce que l'amitié serait tout ce que nous aurions?

J'entrais dans son appartement comme je le faisais toujours quand je ramenais notre fille à la maison. Elle me demanda de prendre une tasse de thé avec elle.

Alors que nous étions assis sur le canapé, discutant de la journée, je remarquais quelques feuilles posées sur la petite table.

Je les attrapais pour les regarder. C'était des pages de livre pour enfants.

Le livre parlait d'une petite fille nommée Charley qui avait toujours des ennuis. Sur la première page était noté le titre : « _Premiers_ _Troubles: Charley commence à ramper»_ .

- Bells, c'est quoi?

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Juste quelque chose que j'ai commencé à faire quand Charley à commencé à s'intéresser aux choses et à ramper partout.

Je remarquais qu'il n'y avait pas de dessins et une idée me vint à l'esprit.

- Puis-je les prendre avec moi? Je voudrais y jeter un œil si ça ne te dérange pas.

- Bien sûr, mais ne soit pas trop dur ... ce sont toujours des brouillons.

- Bien sûr, je vais y aller. Dis-je n me levant du divan.

- OK, je te vois demain. J'ai du travail, veux-tu prendre Charley et l'emmener à la garderie?

- Pas de problème. Que dirais-tu que j'emmène Charley assez tôt à la garderie et que je passe à l'épicerie pour acheter de petites choses pour le dîner. Nous pourrions elle et moi préparer le dîner pour quand sa maman rentrera du travail.

- Je pense que ce serait formidable. Dit-elle en souriant.

Lorsque Bella avait commencé à enseigner, nous avions convenu que Charley irait à la garderie. Nous voulions qu'elle côtoie d'autres enfants afin de ne pas dépendre entièrement que de nous deux.

Ce fut difficile ... j'avais du prendre sur moi afin de ne pas retourner à la garderie pour la récupérer, et ce, cinq minutes après l'avoir laissé pour sa première journée.

Mais cela m'avait permit d'avoir du temps pour parfaire mes compétences en dessin et continuer ma thérapie.

Dès que je fus rentré, je lus chaque page que Bella avait écrit. Les idées commencèrent à affluer dans mon cerveau et je me mis rapidement à dessiner.

J'avais des illustrations allant avec toutes ses paroles. C'était beaux, à la fois les mots et les images.

Je finis tôt ce matin là, et quand j'eus enfin terminé j'appelais ma mère pour lui demander d'emmener Charley à la garderie à ma place et je partis me coucher.

Charley fut ravie que je vienne la chercher. Elle appréciait d'être là ... mais elle adorait quand l'un de nous venait la chercher.

Le plaisir fut de courte durée, ma belle petite fille piqua une crise de colère au milieu de l'épicerie à propos de bonbons qu'elle voulait.

Ses larmes et reniflements me touchaient, mais je n'allais pas céder à ses exigences.

Je m'agenouillais devant elle afin de la regarder dans les yeux et lui dis.

- Charley Renee ... ce genre de comportement est inacceptable. Je t'ai dit non ... et je ne vais pas le dire encore une fois. Dis-je sans élever la voix.

Je savais que même si elle était petite elle comprenant l'essentiel de ce que je lui disais. Elle comprenait ce que signifiait le mot non et savait qu'elle était en difficulté. Ce n'est pas parce que c'était une enfant que j'allais parler tout bas ou crier après elle.

Tout s'arrangea quand nous rentrâmes à la maison. Nous cuisinâmes des spaghettis et des boulettes de viande pour Bella et nous dînâmes en famille quand elle rentra du travail.

Après avoir mis Charley au lit je montrais mes illustrations à Bella.

Elle se jeta sur moi et commença à pleurer.

- Bella, qu'est-ce qu'il y a bébé? Demandais-je alors qu'elle m'étreignait d'avantage.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais fait ça! Je pensais que tu voulais juste les lire! Ces dessins sont incroyables Edward.

- Eh bien, j'ai foi en toi ... et je crois que ce livre va marcher ... en fait ... je pense que tu devrais en faire une série.

- Une quoi?

- Une série ... tu peux avoir ta propre série ... et je pourrai faire les dessins... si tu le souhaites.

- J'aimerais beaucoup! C'est une idée géniale! Je te remercie.

Elle se retira de notre étreinte et posa ses mains sur mon visage. Je la sentis alors appuyer son front contre le mien et regarder profondément dans mes yeux.

_La conversation des yeux._

Mais au lieu de me parler avec ses yeux, j'entendis sa voix me dire.

- Je te pardonne.

**Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

**Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine, en attendant portez-vous bien.**

**Bises.**

**Chris.**


	30. Chapitre 29

Merci à ptitcoeurfragile, elchep, Areka Motionless, calimero59, nana10, twilight-poison, Twifictions, modigou29, Grazie, nini54, sand91, LuneBlanche, debby14880, farah, lilison-cullen, Habswifes, aelita48 ainsi qu'aux Guest n'ayant pas laissé leur pseudo.

Guest : Patience le bisou arrivera.

**Chapitre 29 :**

BPOV

_**Samedi 16 Juillet 2011: 27 ans**_

Aujourd'hui Tanya et James se mariaient. Chaque femme voulait être belle le jour de son mariage et Tanya avait donc décidé d'attendre de retrouver son poids normal après l'accouchement.

J'étais sa demoiselle d'honneur alors que Edward était le témoin de James. Rosalie et Alice étaient aussi demoiselles d'honneur. James avait demandé à Jasper et Emmett d'être les siens.

Charley lançait les fleurs et JJ portait les alliances. Ils étaient tous les deux un peu jeune pour faire cela, mais nous avions pensé qu'ils en étaient capable.

Ma petite fille avait maintenant un peu plus de deux ans, tandis que JJ avait quatorze mois. Ces deux-là étaient inséparables quand ils étaient ensemble.

Le salon de coiffure était maintenant ouvert depuis un petit moment, et il était vraiment très bien. Edward avait offert de prêter à James l'argent pour l'ouvrir, mais il avait refusé. J'avais dit à Edward qu'il aurait du insister d'avantage, mais il m'avait dit que c'était une question de fierté et qu'il n'allait pas le pousser. James avait besoin de faire cela seul... pour sa famille.

Tous les tableaux qu'Edward avait peint pour le salon étaient formidables. Il avait reçu des offres pour travailler pour d'autres entreprises de Forks, ainsi que Port Angeles. C'était très excitant pour lui d'être en mesure d'utiliser ses talents artistiques d'une telle manière.

Toutefois, la principale source de nos revenus résidait dans les livres pour enfants. Nous étions devenus une équipe et nous apprécions de travailler ensemble. Alors que les gens n'avait pas fait grand accueil à mon premier livre, ils étaient intéressés par les déboires d'une petite fille faisant ses premiers pas dans la vie.

Cette petite fille se fourrait toujours dans quelque chose, mais nous faisait toujours garder le sourire.

J'écrivais donc les histoires et Edward les illustrait.

Je continuais également à enseigner parce que j'aimais trop cela pour y renoncer. Edward et moi étions tous deux satisfaits de nos carrières.

Notre relation était une autre histoire. Nous étions constamment en chaud et froid l'un avec l'autre parce que quelque chose semblait retenir soit l'un, soit les deux pour un retour en arrière.

_**Flash-back**_

_**- Je**_ **te **_**pardonne. M**__**urmurais-je à perdre haleine.**_

_**Edward cligna des yeux et silencieusement me questionna avec ses yeux. **_

_**Je mentirais si je disais que je ne fus pas choquée par mes propres mots. Cependant, après qu'ils soient tombés de mes lèvres ... je savais qu'ils étaient vrais.**_

_**Il avait changé ... tellement. Il était redevenu la personne qu'il était lorsque nous étions jeunes.**_

_**Chaque jour, cet homme me montrait combien il était désolé ... et dans mon cœur ... j'avais enfin compris quelques petites choses.**_

_**Edward aimait Charley et moi plus que toute autre chose dans le monde.**_

_**Il était désolé de ce qu'il avait fait et changerait cela s'il le pouvait.**_

_**Me faire du mal n'avait jamais été son intention.**_

_**J'avais joué un grand rôle dans l'échec de notre mariage et j'avais incité sa consommation d'alcool.**_

_**Ce n'était pas ma faute si il avait triché.**_

_**Il avait cru en moi, sans aucun doute, et je commençais à croire en lui une fois de plus. **_

_**Dans mon cœur, il était pardonné.**_

_**Nous étions tous deux encore debout, silencieux quand Edward parla enfin. **_

_**- Tu es sûre? Tu as vraiment voulu dire ça, ou était-ce dans le feu du moment? demanda-t-il nerveusement.**_

_**Il pensait probablement que j'allais retirer mes paroles ou regretter de les avoir dites.**_

_**Nos fronts étaient toujours collés quand je lui souris. Je repoussais lentement ma tête et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il m'attira contre lui, une main sur ma hanche et l'autre autour de ma taille.**_

_**J'enveloppais mes bras autour de son cou et nous permîmes à nos lèvres de se déplacer l'une contre l'autre. Le baiser tourna rapidement en véritable ballet de nos langues.**_

_**Une sonnette d'alarme retentit dans ma tête quand je sentis mes mains partir en direction de son **__**jean**__** pour le déboutonner et que ses mains se faufilaient sous ma chemise, à la naissance de mes seins.**_

_**Alors que je m'éloignais de lui, sa tête tomba sur mon épaule et il gémit.**_

_**Je ris de lui parce que cela me rappelait lorsque nous étions adolescents, et qu'il voulait aller jusqu'au bout, mais que je n'étais pas encore prête. Il était patient et compréhensif ... même si je continuais à lui rendre les boules bleues.**_

_**- Bel-la, tu penses trop ... laisses-toi aller. Gémit-il**_

_**J'attrapais son visage pour qu'il me regarde ... j'avais besoin qu'il voit l'honnêteté dans mes yeux. Il avait besoin de comprendre.**_

_**- Edward, non. Nous ne sommes pas prêts pour cela ...**_ _**je ne suis**__**pas prête. Je te pardonne ... mais je ne peux pas encore avoir de relations sexuelles avec toi. Dis-je en secouant la tête tristement**_

_**Dans ses yeux, je pus voir qu'il le savait ... mais ... qu'il ne voulait pas l'admettre.**_

_**- Je peux comprendre ce que tu ressens Bella. Mais je t'aime tellement ... et je veux être de nouveau avec toi. Toutefois, j'ai beau le vouloir ... je sais que tout ne tourne pas autour de moi. J'attendrai aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra ... mais dis-moi pourquoi tu n'es pas prête? **_

_**- J'ai peur. Dis-je tranquillement.**_

_**- De quoi ma chérie? **_

_**- Je ne sais pas ... j'ai juste peur ... et je ne suis pas prête. **_

_**- Alors, nous allons attendre. Dit-il en hochant la tête.**_

_**Puis il secoua la tête comme s'il dégageait la brume de son esprit, et qui venait d'assombrir notre jugement il y a quelques minutes. **_

_**- Tu as raison Bella. Nous ne devrions pas encore avoir de relations sexuelles ... nous n'avons même pas eu de rendez-vous, bordel de merde!**_

_**- Serais-tu entrain de me le demander Monsieur Cullen? **_

_**- Pas encore Mlle Swan, mais crois-moi je le ferai. **_

_**Flash-back Fin**_

Il lui avait fallu plusieurs mois avant qu'il ne me demande finalement de sortir pour un rendez-vous officiel ... et même là, nous ne fumes pas seuls. Nous avions emmené Charley avec nous au parc et à la pizzeria.

Le Dr Weber nous avait dit que nous étions effrayés par l'autre.

Edward avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur après tout ce qui s'était passé ... et j'avais peur d'être blessée à nouveau.

Elle nous dit que si nous voulions vraiment être à nouveau un couple ... nous allions devoir prendre des risques et surmonter nos craintes.

Malheureusement, comme son travail était d'être la voix de la raison, elle nous suggéra également de rencontrer d'autres personnes.

Nous avions tous les deux du mal avec cette suggestion. Edward refusa complètement dans un premier temps. Lorsque le Dr Weber lui expliqua que c'était important pour notre relation, il accepta de le faire.

Les points qu'elle marquait étaient justifiés. Aucun de nous n'avait jamais vraiment eu de rendez-vous avant ... nous avions été meilleurs amis, puis nous étions devenus un couple, et nous nous étions mariés.

Il avait eu une liaison, sans être sorti avec la personne, et j'avais été avec Riley.

Nous savions comment ça c'était passé.

Cela faisait environ trois mois que je lui avais pardonné et je savais dans mon cœur que la seule personne que je voulais à ce jour était Edward. Mais, si le Dr Weber pensait que cela pouvait nous aider à en prendre conscience et à éloigner nos peurs ... alors ainsi soit-il.

J'aurai fait n'importe quoi pour que tout redevienne comme autrefois.

Edward et moi avions passé les mois suivants à avoir des rendez-vous avec d'autres personnes, mais aussi ensemble. Cependant, nos rendez-vous incluaient toujours Charley ... c'était donc plus comme des sorties en famille.

Je fus contente que Charley soit avec nous pendant ces rendez-vous, parce que la plupart du temps, quand j'étais seule avec Edward, je voulais l'attaquer.

Mon self-contrôle déclina rapidement, et je ne savais pas combien de temps je pourrai continuer à aller à ces rendez-vous inutiles avec d'autres hommes.

Les hommes que je rencontrais étaient gentils, mais ils n'étaient pas Edward. Cela voulait tout dire ... je voulais retourner avec Edward mais j'avais encore peur.

Maintenant j'avais peur qu'il apprécie ses rendez-vous avec ces autres femmes plus que ses rendez-vous avec moi.

Les choses prirent un tour ... meilleur la semaine dernière.

Le Dr. Weber était frustrée avec nous, et elle nous avait dit que nous savions tous les deux ce qu'il fallait faire au sujet de nos craintes. Elle nous expliqua que nous devions discuter de ce qui se passait avec nos rendez-vous ... ensemble.

Nous avions fait exactement cela.

Après avoir quitté le cabinet, nous étions allés chez Edward et avions joué cartes sur table.

Il me dit qu'il détestait tout ces rendez-vous et je lui dis la même chose.

_**Flash-back**_

_**- Penses-tu vraiment que je veuille toutes ces femmes? Tu es la seule que je veux à ce jour! **_

_**Je levais les mains en l'air, frustrée.**_

_**- Alors pourquoi ne me demandes-tu jamais de sortir avec toi? Juste nous deux? Le Dr Weber nous a dit que nous devions faire cela parce que nous avions peur ... apparemment d'être ensemble. Elle ne l'aurait peut-être pas fait si tu me l'avais demandé de toi-même. **_

_**- Isabella, nous n'allons arriver à rien en rejetant la responsabilité sur l'autre. Toi et moi savons que nous avons peur de la prochaine étape. Ça pourrait nous réunir ou nous détruire.**_

_**Je hochais la tête parce qu'il avait raison.**_

_**Ça n'avait pas d'importance de savoir qui avait tort. Nous avions besoin de faire ce que nous voulions et prendre ce risque.**_

_**Nous étions assis sur le canapé et j'appuyais mon front contre le sien, le suppliant avec mes yeux de comprendre mes pensées.**_

_**Le téléphone portable sonna dans mon sac et interrompit notre conversation.**_

_**C'était mon père.**_

_**- Bonjour. Est-ce que ça va? **_

_**- En quelque sorte. Chérie, je sais que toi et Edward avaient eu une séance ce soir et que vous avez besoin de passer du temps ensemble ... mais j'ai besoin de ma petite fille. Sue ... euh ... merde pourquoi est-ce si dur ... elle m'a largué, Bells. **_

_**- Quoi? Papa, j'arrive. **_

_**J'expliquais à Edward que je devais aller voir mon père et il fut plus que compréhensif. Il me demanda si je voulais qu'il vienne avec moi afin de garder Charley ou si il pouvait faire quelque chose pour m'aider.**_

_**Je voulais accepter son offre,mais je sentais qu'il valait mieux qu'il ne vienne pas. J'avais besoin de réfléchir, et je savais qu'il avait besoin de faire de même. Il était préférable de faire une pause pour la nuit.**_

_**Nous partageâmes un bref câlin à la porte et je partis chez mon père.**_

_**Charley était déjà endormie, je décidais alors de passer la nuit ici.**_

_**C'était vraiment dur de voir mon père avec le cœur brisé et je voulais être là pour lui.**_

_**Apparemment, les enfants de Sue n'avaient pas accepté Charlie de la même façon que je l'avais accepté elle. C'était un gros problème pour elle et elle ne voulait pas faire de mal à Seth et Leah. En outre, elle estimait que papa n'avait pas encore oublié ma mère après toutes ces années. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait besoin d'un homme qui pouvait s'engager complètement et qu'elle ne pensait pas que ce puisse être lui.**_

_**- Je suis désolée papa. Lui dis-je.**_

_**- Ça va Bells. Je pense qu'elle a raison. Je ne me vois pas me remarier ... Sue mérite plus que cela. **_

_**Je fis à mon père son repas préféré : steak et pommes de terre. Il n'était pas heureux au sujet de la salade que j'avais insisté pour faire mais il s'en remis. Je lui rappelais qu'il avait besoin de manger équilibré afin qu'il puisse toujours être là pour Charley.**_

_**Après dîné, je montais voir Charley, elle était encore endormie.**_

_**Quand je retournais en bas, mon père tenait un grand bol de pop-corn et avait un sourire un peu penaud.**_

_**- Veux-tu regarder un film avec ton vieux père comme nous avions l'habitude de le faire? Demanda-t-il.**_

_**Je hochais la tête et dis :**_

_**- Quelque chose qui fait peur.**_

_**Nous avions toujours regardé des films d'horreur quand je grandissais, et ma mère n'aimait pas ça. Elle se moquait de nous et allait au lit.**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Le lendemain matin, c'était un samedi, un coup violent fut frappé à la porte et me réveilla d'un sommeil profond. Il était déjà neuf heures et je ne pouvais pas croire que Char avait dormi si tard.**_

_**Charlie et moi avions regardé des films jusqu'à trois heures du matin.**_

_**Quand je vis que le lit de Charley était vide, je soupirais doucement et un sourire se dessina sur mon visage.**_

_**Mon père avait dû la prendre et me laisser dormir.**_

_**Il était incroyable et je l'adorais. Je ne laisserais jamais plus notre relation se dégrader. **_

_**Une fois en bas, je vis qui avait frappé à la porte.**_

_**Charlie était assis dans le fauteuil avec sa petite-fille sur ses genoux et ils regardaient Dora l'exploratrice. **_

_**Tanya, Alice, et Rose étaient toutes assises sur le canapé.**_

_**Je me raclais la gorge et mes trois meilleurs amies se retournèrent pour me regarder.**_

_**- Super, c'est toi! Dit Alice en sautant du divan.**_

_**- Quoi de neuf, mesdames? Demandais-je.**_

_**Alice était en face de moi rayonnant avec Rose, et Tanya les rejoint rapidement.**_

_**- Sérieusement, quel est le problème avec vous? On dirait que vous êtes sur le point d'éclater de bonheur. **_

_**Elles me rendaient nerveuse ... je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'elles préparaient.**_

_**Avant qu'elles ne puissent me répondre ma petite fille remarqua finalement que j'étais réveillée. **_

_**Elle descendit des genoux de son grand-père et courut vers moi, enveloppant ses petits bras autour de mes jambes.**_

_**- Bonjour Maman. Dit-elle en riant.**_

_**Charley parlait de mieux en mieux. A chaque rendez-vous chez le pédiatre, il me disait qu'elle parlait très bien pour son âge et n'avait aucun retard.**_

_**Bien sûr, cela rendait Edward et moi très fiers.**_

_**Rose se mit à genoux à coté de Charley. **_

_**- Hey Char ... que dirais-tu de nous aider à habiller maman et la faire jolie?**_

_**Maintenant, j'étais vraiment nerveuse. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à jouer à la Barbie Bella aujourd'hui.**_

_**- Ma maman est toujours jolie. Dit-elle fièrement.**_

_**Je souris à Rose qui me sourit en retour tout en haussant les épaules. Elle reporta son attention sur Charley.**_

_**- Oui, tu as raison. Ta maman est toujours jolie ... mais elle a besoin de l'être d'avantage aujourd'hui parce qu'elle a un rendez-vous important. **_

_Rendez-vous? Quel rendez-vous?_

_**Tanya se pencha et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Charley. Le plus grand sourire que j'ai jamais vu passa sur le visage de mon enfant.**_

_**Elle commença ensuite à danser autour de la pièce en chantant, apparemment dans son propre petit monde. Qu'est-ce que Tanya avait pu lui dire qui la rendait si incroyablement heureuse?**_

_**Charley se tenait devant son grand-père et lui fit signe de se pencher vers elle. Mon père riait alors que Char mettait sa main sur son oreille pour lui dire son secret.**_

_**Charlie frappa dans ses mains et se leva après avoir embrassé sur la joue Charley.**_

_**- Eh bien, c'est le signal pour partir. **_

_**- Papa, attends ... où vas-tu? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? **_

_**Il traversa la pièce et embrassa mon front en riant.**_

_**- Bonne chance chérie ... tu vas en avoir besoin avec ces quatre là.**_

_**Je mis mes mains sur mes hanches et m'adressais à mes amies. **_

_**- Écoutez les filles, je ne sais pas de quel rendez-vous vous parlez. J'en ai fini avec tout ça. Je suis tellement fatiguée de sortir à ces rendez-vous inutiles alors qu'Edward est le seul avec qui je veuille sortir. D'ailleurs je n'ai rien à me mettre, et il est neuf heures du matin! Qui va à un rendez-vous si tôt? **_

_**- Alice? Dit Tanya avec un sourire narquois.**_

_**Alice se dirigea vers l'arrière du fauteuil et en sortit un sac de vêtements et un sac de sport. **_

_**Comment n'avais-je pas pu les voir en descendant.**_

_**- Allez. Sourit-elle.**_

_**Je fus bientôt menée à l'étage par Tanya et Rose qui tiraient doucement sur mes bras pendant que Charley me poussait par derrière. **_

_Traître __**.**_

_**Une fois dans ma chambre elles s'activèrent immédiatement. Elles me dirigèrent vers la douche, et pour je ne sais quelle raison je leur obéis.**_

_**Quelque chose me disait que je voulais aller à ce rendez-vous ... il y avait quelque chose ressemblant à de l'excitation dans leurs yeux ... y compris dans ceux de ma fille.**_

_**La façon dont réagissait Charley ... se pourrait-il que j'ai rendez-vous avec Edward? **_

_**J'avais peur d'espérer.**_

_**La peur ...ce mot semblait être constamment prononcé ces derniers temps. J'avais besoin de cesser d'avoir peur et de me laisser aller. Il était temps de prendre le risque que le Dr Weber nous avait dit.**_

_**Je décidais, alors que j'étais dans la douche, que j'allais faire ce qu'elles me demandaient.**_

_**Après la douche, elles m'informèrent que je devais m'habiller pour qu'elles puissent me coiffer et me maquiller.**_

_**La tenue qu'elles avaient choisi me surpris. On l'aurait cru sorti du film Grease. Il y avait un pantalon de satin noir, un top rose vif et noir à rayures, une veste de satin rose et des chaussures à talons noirs.**_

_**Alice termina en nouant une écharpe rose autour de mon cou. Tanya attacha mes cheveux en queue de cheval haute, avec des lunettes de soleil rose sur le dessus de ma tête. Rose prit ensuite soin de mon maquillage ... ce qui voulait dire à peu près rien ... comme**_ _**Edward**__**aimait.**_

_**On frappa à la porte d'entrée et les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent. Je m'assis sur le bord du lit afin de me calmer.**_

_**Charley grimpa sur mes genoux et prit mon visage dans ses petites mains.**_

_**- Tu es très belle maman. Dit-elle avant d'embrasser légèrement mon nez.**_

_**Puis tout le monde descendit les escaliers.**_

_**C'était le signe que je devais répondre à la porte. Alors que je me dirigeais vers elle, je fis une pause et me tournais vers mes amies. **_

_**- Pourquoi suis-je habillée comme ça? Pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi?**_

_**- Allez! Dirent-elles à l'unisson.**_

_**Quand j'ouvris finalement la porte, je me sentis soulagée et ravie.**_

_**La personne très sexy comme l'enfer qui se tenait face à moi n'était nul autre que Edward Cullen.**_

_**Remarquant son apparence, ça fit tilt dans ma tête.**_

_**Il portait un pantalon en cuir noir, un t-shirt blanc, un blouson de cuir noir et des bottes.**_

_**Ses cheveux étaient plus ébouriffés que d'habitude et il avait des lunettes de soleil. **_

_**Je souris en me mordant la lèvre et dis nerveusement.**_

_**- Tu n'as pas oublié.**_

_**- Bien sûr que non**__** Stéphanie**__**. Es-tu prête pour ton rendez-vous avec ton super chauffeur**__**?**_

_**Je roulais des yeux et me mis à rire, mais intérieurement j'avais le vertige.**_

_**Je me retournais et regardais mes amies qui nous souriaient.**_

_**- Eh bien je suppose que je vais sortir avec**_ _**Michael Carrington**__**et que je vous verrai plus tard Mesdames. **__**Ne m'attendez pas. **_

_**Edward et moi nous dirigeâmes à l'extérieur, puis il s'arrêta. **_

_**- Attends, je reviens tout de suite.**_

_**Il courut vers la maison et quand il revint, il était plus souriant qu'auparavant. Je levais les sourcils comme pour poser une question et il haussa les épaules. **_

_**- Nous avons dû dire au revoir à Char et lui donner un baiser de son papa.**_

_Oh mon Dieu j'aimais cet homme._

_**Je remarquais la Ducati dans l'allée et je réalisais que ce n'était pas n'importe quelle Ducati ... c'était la Ducati d'Edward. C'était le vélo qu'il avait cessé de monter depuis des années quand il avait dit qu'il avait besoin d'être pris plus au sérieux.**_

_**- Tu as sorti la Ducati du garage? **_

_**- Ouais, je ne me soucie pas de ce que les gens pensent. Nous avons besoin d'avoir du plaisir et de nous amuser bébé. Es-tu prête pour ta journée? **_

_**Je hochais la tête.**_

_**Il monta sur le vélo et je le suivis. Mon corps fut traversé de picotements, dus à la chaleur entre nous.**_

_**Alors que nous sortions de l'allée, je réalisais que je n'avais aucune idée de où nous allions et que je ne m'en souciais pas le moins du monde.**_

_**En grandissant, j'avais été obsédé par Grease 2. Je fus très excitée lorsque le club de théâtre avait décidé de le mettre en scène. Ils y avait eu des auditions. Je les avais passé pour le rôle de Stéphanie Zinone et tout essayé pour qu'Edward passe celles de Michael Carrington.**_

_**Malheureusement, Jessica Stanley m'avait battu pour Stéphanie, mais Edward avait obtenu le rôle de Michael. Cependant il avait refusé d'être dans la comédie musicale, si je n'en faisais pas partie.**_

_**Quand je lui avait dit qu'il pouvait accepter le rôle, que cela ne mettrait pas à mal mes sentiments, il m'avait dit qu'il n'avait auditionné que pour que nous puissions être ensemble, et que si je n'en faisais pas partie ce ne serait pas amusant pour lui.**_

_**J'étais tombée encore plus amoureuse de lui ce jour-là, quand il m'avait promis qu'un jour il trouverait le moyen de réaliser mes fantasmes en me faisant jouer Stéphanie Zinone.**_

_**Apparemment, aujourd'hui était ce jour ... et comme ce jour-là au Lycée ... je tombais encore plus amoureuse de lui.**_

_**Il m'emmena dîner à Port Angeles, dans un restaurant années cinquante, et nous commandâmes un grand milk-shake avec deux pailles et des frites françaises aspergées d'une tonne de ketchup.**_

_**Tout le monde regardait la façon dont nous étions habillés..**_

_**Nous parlâmes ... et rimes ... plus que nous ne l'avions jamais fait auparavant.**_

_**C'était merveilleux.**_

_**Quand nous quittâmes le restaurant il ne me dit pas où nous allions. **_

_**- Accroches-toi bien et tu sauras quand nous y arriverons. Sourit-il.**_

_**Quand nous arrivâmes devant le bowling, je ris. **_

_**Il essayait vraiment de tout faire pour que j'ai l'impression d'être dans le film. Il y avait cette scène au bowling que j'adorais. **_

_**Nous fîmes plusieurs parties et je ne le battis qu'une fois. **_

_**En réalisant que j'avais gagné je ne pus m'empêcher de courir et sauter dans ses bras. Je ne pouvais plus contenir mon excitation plus longtemps, et tout en enveloppant mes jambes autour de sa taille, je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes.**_

_**Nos lèvres se moulèrent et il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que nos langues ne se mettent à danser ensemble. Un raclement de gorge nous interrompit.**_

_**Un homme debout au niveau de la piste, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, nous regardait d'un air dégoûté.**_

_Oups. N'avait-il jamais vu des personnes amoureuses?_

_**- Sortons d'ici. Chuchota-t-il à mon oreille.**_

_**Les mots m'échappaient, alors je hochais simplement la tête.**_

_**Une fois de retour sur son vélo, nous nous dirigeâmes vers LaPush. Nous finîmes la journée en marchant le long de la plage, pieds nus. Edward avait même retroussé les jambes de son pantalon.**_

_**Nous n'avions pas fait ça depuis l'école secondaire. Adultes, quand je lui demandais de faire quelque chose comme ça, il **__**était trop coincé pour le faire. Il ne voulait pas abîmer ses **__**vêtements**____**.**_

_**Maintenant ... il ne se souciait même pas que l'eau éclabousse son pantalon alors que nous étions entrain de jouer sur la plage.**_

_**Il me courut après et je m'enfuis en riant. Quand il m'attrapa, il m'enveloppa dans ses bras et plaça des baisers sur mon visage.**_

_**- Je t'aime Bella. **_

_**- Je t'aime aussi. Merci beaucoup pour aujourd'hui. Tu n'as pas idée de ce que cela signifie pour moi. **_

_**- On rentre à la maison retrouver notre petite fille? **_

_**- Oui.**_

_**Nous partageâmes un baiser plus passionné avant de retourner chez Charlie pour récupérer notre fille.**_

_**La journée avait été parfaite et je savais que je n'avais plus peur. **_

_**Flash-back Fin**_

C'était samedi dernier. À l'exception de la nuit dernière, Charley et moi avions passé tous les soirs chez Edward. Charley dormait dans sa chambre alors que je dormais dans la chambre d'Edward, avec lui ... dans son lit.

Notre relation physique se limitait à des baisers passionnés et quelques attouchements sur les vêtements. La tension sexuelle entre nous était énorme ...

Hier soir, nous n'avions pas passé la nuit chez lui parce que c'était l'enterrement de vie de garçon et de vie de jeune fille de Tanya et James.

Les garçons avaient été prévenu qu'aucun dérapage ne serait toléré et nous avions convenu de la même chose pour nous.

Mon père allait garder Charley et JJ cette nuit chez lui, afin que les gars puissent sortir, et nous pourrions toutes passer la nuit dans mon appartement, faire des choses de filles et discuter de choses que ma petite fille n'avait pas besoin d'entendre.

- Bella? Tu es avec nous? La voix de Tanya me sortit de mes pensées.

Je secouais la tête pour les effacer.

- Absolument! Tu es prête?

- Plus que jamais. Je suis impatiente de marcher dans l'allée et de rejoindre cet homme. Il me rend si heureuse Bella.

Je lui souris et lui fis un câlin rapide.

- Alors, allons retrouver ton homme.

Edward et moi marchions dans l'allée, les bras liés ensemble ... nous regardant en souriant.

Nous étions heureux pour nos amis ... et tout simplement ravis d'en être arrivés où nous étions aujourd'hui.

Le mariage avait lieu chez Carlisle et Esmée. Tout était petit et simple comme l'heureux couple l'avait voulu.

Charlie adorait Tanya et comme elle n'avait personne, il l'accompagnait pour remonter l'allée.

Une fois Edward et moi assis, et alors que nous attendions la mariée, je remarquais une superbe blonde assise au premier rang qui regardait Edward.

Elle ne détachait pas ses yeux de lui et cela m'irritait au plus haut point. Il devait avoir senti mon agitation, car il attira mon attention et articula: «Je t'aime», je lui répondis de même immédiatement.

Charley et JJ étaient le clou du mariage.

Je ris cependant plus difficilement quand Rose se pencha vers moi et dit:

- Wow, je viens d'avoir une vision de Char et JJ remontant l'allée pour leur propre mariage.

Elle avait raison ... Charley et JJ étaient plus jeunes que Edward et moi lorsque nous nous étions rencontrés ... mais ces deux-là me faisaient tellement penser à nous. Ça ne me surprendrait pas le moins du monde si ils finissaient ensemble.

La cérémonie se passa très vite et nous nous retrouvâmes rapidement à la réception, portant des toasts. La mariée et le marié ouvrirent le bal.

Edward me regarda et je pouvais dire à l'expression sur son visage, qu'il me demandait de danser.

Je hochais la tête et il me conduisit sur la piste.

Nous avions nos fronts l'un contre l'autre, comme nous le faisions très souvent maintenant. Il m'attira vers lui et enroula ses bras autour de moi.

- Cette robe me rend fou. Tu es un appel au sexe, et je voudrai te l'enlever. Chuchota-t-il dans mon oreille.

Tanya avait choisi noir et blanc pour les couleurs. Toutes les robes des demoiselles d'honneur étaient noires à bretelles. La robe de Charley était blanche avec des fleurs noires.

- Est-ce que Char passe la nuit avec ton père? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui. Répondis-je alors qu'il embrassait mon cou.

- Bon. Ronronna-t-il.

Je sentis un regard sur nous et je regardais par-dessus mon épaule pour voir cette même femme blonde.

- Qui est-ce? Lui demandais-je.

Il se retourna pour regarder et gémit.

- C'est Irina. Elle travaille au salon.

- Il semblerait qu'elle t'apprécie vraiment. Elle ne détache pas ses yeux de toi et ne cesse de me lancer des regards assassins. Crachais-je.

J'étais en colère qu'elle continue à le regarder.

- Bella, tu es la seule qui m'importe. Ignores-là.

- Tu la connais? Demandais-je tranquillement.

Il hocha la tête et dit:

- Oui, nous sommes allés à un rendez-vous. Je ne peux pas la supporter parce qu'elle n'arrête pas de parler d'elle ... et elle n'est pas toi. S'il te plaît, laisses couler, elle est jalouse, elle ne peut pas m'avoir, fin de l'histoire.

J'enveloppais mes bras autour de lui plus fortement et posais mon visage dans sa poitrine ... en espérant que cela la mette en colère.

- Je t'aime. Murmurais-je heureuse.

- Je t'aime aussi, plus que jamais.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James et Tanya avaient décidé de ne pas partir en une lune de miel car le salon n'était pas ouvert depuis très longtemps, et ils voulaient attendre que JJ soit un peu plus âgé.

Carlisle et Esmée offrirent de garder JJ pour la nuit afin qu'ils puissent au moins passer leur nuit de noces seuls et sans être interrompus.

La fête tira à sa fin après que l'heureux couple soit parti. Charlie était déjà parti avec notre ange endormie, et j'étais allée à la salle de bain pour me rafraîchir, alors qu'Edward m'attendait en bas avec tout le monde.

Quand j'eus fini dans la salle de bains, j'allais le rejoindre mais il était introuvable. Alice m'avait dit qu'elle pensait qu'il était monté, mais qu'elle ne savait pas où exactement.

Je montais à sa recherche, la porte de son ancienne chambre était ouverte et j'entendis des voix. Ne voulant pas interrompre, je me dirigeais vers la porte pour écouter.

C'était la voix d'Edward ... et d'une femme .

- Irina, recules et rentres chez toi! Dit-il avec force.

_Il parlait à Irina._

Je m'approchais un peu plus près afin de voir à travers la fente de la porte et de mieux les entendre.

- Allons Edward ... tu sais que tu as envie de -elle en faisant courir son doigt le long de sa poitrine.

Il repoussa sa main.

- Non ... je ... ne veux pas. Ne me touches plus. Dit-il en serrant les dents

- Pourquoi? Tu n'y crois même pas toi-même. Tu sais que tu veux me baiser. Ce pourrait être si agréable si tu le faisais. Je peux te satisfaire, je le promets. J'ai entendu ce que tu disais à tes amis ... que ça faisait longtemps pour toi. Je ne peux pas croire qu'un magnifique homme tel que toi n'ait pas eu des rapports sexuels depuis des lustres parce que tu attends une femme qui ne te satisfera sûrement plus jamais. C'est vraiment du gaspillage.

_Quoi_?

_Il n'avait pas eu des rapports sexuels avec quelqu'un ... ... pendant tout ce temps? Il m'attendait vraiment._

Tout devint alors clair pour moi ... ce n'était pas un menteur ... c'était un homme qui avait fait une erreur et s'était trompé . Maintenant, je pouvais voir la différence. Il méritait vraiment une seconde chance ... et il méritait tout de moi.

Elle avança vers lui et essaya d'envelopper ses bras autour de son cou. Il continuait à la repousser, mais elle était implacable et continuait d'essayer de le toucher.

- Arrêtes de me toucher! J'attends la femme parfaite ... elle est parfaite pour moi dans tous les sens. Elle est mon âme sœur et je refuse d'être avec quelqu'un d'autre quand je sais que je peux avoir la perfection à nouveau ... un jour. Tu dois partir Irina.

Elle se jeta sur lui.

- Edward, viens. Nul ne saura jamais. Ce sera notre petit secret. Je ne le dirai à personne, tu as ma parole. Je veux juste te sentir. Dit-elle en essayant de toucher son sexe à travers son pantalon.

Je n'avais jamais vu Edward aussi furieux. Il la repoussa loin de lui. Heureusement, le lit était derrière elle et elle tomba dessus au lieu de tomber sur le sol.

Une partie de moi aurait voulu qu'elle tombe sur le sol, mais je savais qu'Edward serait contrarié si il blessait une femme ... même si c'était une garce qui le méritait.

Irina semblait complètement choquée par son rejet. J'étais ravie.

Il dominait sur elle et dit sévèrement.

_- _Je le saurais. Comprends-tu cela? Personne d'autre ne le saurait ... mais moi oui . J'aime Bella ... je l'ai toujours aimé ... et je l'aimerai toujours. Rien ne changera jamais ça ... même si elle ne me revient pas ... même si elle ne doit plus jamais se donner à moi physiquement. Je dois vivre avec le fait que je l'ai trompé, tous les jours, et pour le reste de ma vie ... et je ... ne recommencerai plus jamais. Écoutes-moi attentivement ... tu vas sortir de cette maison et ne pas revenir. Si je dis à Tanya ce que tu as fait tu n'auras plus d'emploi. Ne m'y pousses pas!

Il se détourna d'elle et se dirigea vers la porte. J'étais encore sous le choc et n'eus pas le temps de me déplacer. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il fut surpris de me voir là, debout.

- Bella! Je jure qu'il ne s'est rien passé. Bébé, s'il te plaît ne sois pas en colère contre moi ...

Je posais mes doigts sur ses lèvres et lui chuchotais à l'oreille:

- J'ai entendu tout ce que tu as dit . Emmènes-moi chez toi ... tout de suite .

J'attrapais sa main et l'emmenais rapidement en bas des escaliers pour nous conduire à sa voiture. Alors que nous roulions vers la maison, aucun d'entre nous ne parla. La tension sexuelle dans la voiture était palpable.

- Puis-je allumer la radio? Le silence me rend fou. Dit Edward.

- Bien sûr. Répondis-je en riant.

Le sons de la chanson _Stutter_ par Maroon 5 rempli la voiture accentuant les pulsions sexuelles qui traversaient mon corps.

Edward avait une main sur le volant et l'autre sur sa cuisse, tapant nerveusement en rythme avec la musique.

- Allons-nous vraiment faire cela? Demanda-t-il.

_- _Oui. Répondis-je.

Edward avait replacé sa main que je caressais sur le volant. Il l'agrippait fermement.

Je me mis à caresser d'avantage l'intérieur de sa cuisse vers son sexe ... et il tremblait.

- Bella ... si tu veux arriver chez moi en un seul morceau ... ça fait si longtemps que tu ne m'as pas touché comme ça ... s'il te plaît arrêtes ... je t'en supplie.

Je souris et retirais ma main.

Nous arrivâmes rapidement, il gara sa Volvo dans l'allée, nous ouvrîmes nos portes et courûmes jusqu'à l'entrée. Edward ouvrit et ferma la porte en un éclair et je me retrouvais plaquée contre elle.

- Tu as aimé me taquiner dans la voiture mon amour? Ce n'était pas très gentil. Il a vraiment fallu que je prenne sur moi pour ne pas me garer sur le côté et te baiser déraisonnablement.

Ma culotte était déjà humide à cause de la tension entre nous et maintenant, avec ces mots, elle était définitivement trempée. Ses mains commencèrent à explorer mon corps quand il embrassa mon cou.

- Tu aurais du le faire. Murmurais-je.

- Pourquoi donc? Demanda-t-il à entre deux baisers.

- Parce que tu serais déjà à l'intérieur de moi et nous ne serions pas debout ici, àparler .

Un grognement sortit de sa poitrine et je me retrouvais sur son épaule, alors qu'il courait vers les escaliers.

Soudain, j'eus l'envie de poser ma bouche sur lui, n'importe où.

La façon dont il me tenait sur son épaule, faisait que j'étais à hauteur parfaite pour mordre ses fesses à travers son pantalon ... alors c'est exactement ce que je fis.

Nous arrivions au bas de l'escalier, quand je le mordis. De toute évidence, il fut surprit, car il trébucha et tomba à genoux sur les marches me faisant tomber à la renverse.

Quand nous cessâmes de rire nous échangeâmes un regard emplit de désir et reprîmes nos baisers frénétiques.

Nous ne pouvions garder nos mains éloignées de l'autre et je savais que nos retrouvailles sexuelles allaient se passer ici, sur les escaliers.

Je ne pouvais pas l'arrêter.

J'avais besoin de lui maintenant .

J'enlevais sa veste de smoking et la jetais ... sans me préoccuper d'où elle allait atterrir. Puis ce fut sa chemise que j'éventrais, les boutons volant partout.

Une fois que la moitié supérieure de son corps fut complètement nue, je pris un moment pour admirer son superbe corps. Cela faisait un moment que je ne l'avais pas vu ainsi, et je fus agréablement surprise par les changements survenus sur son physique.

Je notais mentalement que je devais commencer à travailler avec lui dès que possible. Je voulais le garder et ne plus jamais lui donner une quelconque raison, de ne pas trouver mon propre corps désirable ... de plus cela nous donnerait l'occasion de faire quelque chose d'autre ensemble.

- Tu es pressée ma Bella? Demanda-t-il en grignotant mon oreille.

- Oui.

- Montons. Dit-il avec enthousiasme.

Je secouais la tête.

- Non ... je veux le faire ... ici ... s'il te plaît?

- Comment pourrai-je te le refuser alors que tu me supplies ma chérie? ... Mais je tiens tout de même à te prendre à l'étage, dans mon lit et faire l'amour avec toi.

- Nous pourrons le faire plus tard. J'ai besoin de toi ... comme ça ... maintenant. Je ne peux pas attendre. Edward, nous avons planifié notre vie sexuelle pendant assez longtemps. Je veux juste sentir ton sexe au fond de moi ... durement et rapidement ... maintenant. Ne me refuses pas les plaisirs dont je sais, nous envie tous les deux... et dont nous avons besoin .

Quelque chose en lui claqua à mes mots, et avant que je ne puisse cligner des yeux, il nous installa de sorte à ce qu'il fut assis sur les escaliers et que je me retrouve à califourchon sur lui, la robe remontée au niveau de ma taille.

- C'est mieux comme ça. Dis-je en déboutonnant rapidement son pantalon.

J'embrassais sa poitrine alors qu'il me touchait et s'agitait afin de faire sortir son érection du confin de ses sous-vêtements.

Nous poussions tous les deux des grognements et gémissements.

Sans aucune réflexion, il poussa ma culotte de côté et inséra deux doigts en moi. J'étais humide, je l' attendais.

- Merde Bella! Tu es tellement humide pour moi mon amour. Es-tu prête pour moi bébé? Dit-il dans mon oreille alors que je me déplaçais de haut en bas sur sa main.

Il enleva sa main et saisit son sexe pour le placer devant mon entrée.

- Nous ne pourrons pas revenir en arrière si nous faisons cela Bella. Si cela se produit, nous nous donnons l'un à l'autre ... nous sommes de nouveau ensemble ... officiellement ... sommes-nous sur la même longueur d'ondes?

Je lui répondis en souriant et en m'empalant sur son membre raide.

Alors que je me déplaçais sur lui je lui dis :

- Tu es tout à moi M. Cullen et ne t'avises pas de penser autrement.

- Jésus. Bégaya-t-il.

- Non, pas Jésus, juste Bella. Souriais-je.

Ce n'était pas doux et tendre du tout ... c'était rude et dur ... ce que je voulais pour nos retrouvailles. Nous n'avions plus eu cette animalité l'un envers l'autre depuis notre première année de mariage, et nous avions désespérément besoin de cela.

Il avait ses mains posées fermement sur mes hanches, me levant et me descendant sur lui, alors que je poussais et enveloppais mes bras autour de son cou tout en l'embrassant avec acharnement.

Quelque part, à un moment de notre mariage, cette passion avait été perdu. Elle était maintenant de retour et meilleure que jamais, et je serai damnée si jamais nous la perdions à nouveau.

Nous dûmes arrêter notre baiser pour reprendre notre souffle.

- Bella, tu sens si bon putain. Il y a trop longtemps ... Je ne vais pas tenir. Tu n'as aucune idée à quel point c'est agréable pour moi. Dit-il.

- Si je le sais. C'est fantastique Edward. As-tu seulement idée de ce que ça m'a fait de te voir repousser Irina de la façon dont tu l'as fait? C'était la chose la plus sexy que tu n'aies jamais faite ... les choses que tu as dit ... Je me tus, distraite par ces baisers dans mon cou.

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Je pensais chaque mot que j'ai dit. Elle n'est rien pour moi. Je ne veux personne d'autre ... que toi ... toujours que toi bébé.

Nous continuions nos poussées qui devenaient plus rapides et plus brutales.

- Parles-moins, baises plus. Lui dis-je.

Nos baisers continuèrent et il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que je ne sente mes muscles se serrer. Nous jouîmes l'un après l'autre ... moi tout d'abord ... et puis, peu de temps après Edward.

Lors de mon orgasme, j'avais attrapé ses cheveux, et j'avais encore la main sur eux quand il posa sa tête contre ma poitrine. Je sentis de l'humidité sur ma clavicule et je réalisais alors que j'avais du lui tirer les cheveux trop fortement.

_Merde, je l'avais fait pleurer._

- Je suis désolée bébé, je ne voulais pas te tirer les cheveux si fortement. Tu dois avoir mal.

Il leva la tête et je pus voir deux larmes couler sur ses joues, je les balayais rapidement de mes pouces.

- La prochaine fois fais-moi savoir que je te fais mal.

Soudain, son emprise sur moi devint presque douloureuse. Il appuya de nouveau sa tête contre ma poitrine tout en sanglotant et me tenant serrée ... ... comme s'il pensait que j'allais disparaître.

- Bébé, que se passe-t-il? Lui demandais-je en frottant son dos avec tendresse.

Je relevais son visage et le fis me regarder.

- Edward, tu me fais peur. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

Il sourit alors et dit:

- Rien ... absolument rien. Tout est parfait. Je n'avais jamais pensé que cela arriverait à nouveau et je me sens bouleversé. Désolé d'être comme une fille. dit-il en riant.

- Ne dis pas cela. J'espère seulement que tu ne pleureras pas comme un bébé à chaque fois que nous aurons des rapports sexuels.

Je voulais alléger le moment et j'espérais que ce que je venais de dire le ferait rire et ne le contrarierait pas.

Cela eut l'effet escompté, et je me retrouvais bientôt à nouveau sur son épaule.

- Je vais te montrer Mlle Swan. Putain, je vais te montrer maintenant que je ne vais pas pleurer chaque fois que nous avons des rapports sexuels.

Nous rimes à nouveau et arrivés dans sa chambre il me posa doucement sur son lit.

- Maintenant, Isabella Swan, je vais te mettre complètement nue et passer le reste de la nuit à adorer chaque partie de ton corps. Ça te convient?

- Oui, s'il te plaît.

Ce fut tout ce que je pus dire car il avait déjà enlevé le reste de ses vêtements et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le regarder, nu, devant moi.

Il était incroyable ... et il était tout à moi.

Après avoir rapidement enlevé mes vêtements, il tint sa promesse. Nous passâmes le reste de la nuit à faire lentement et passionnément l'amour.

Il y avait pas d'urgence ... nous nous murmurions seulement des «Je t'aime » et des promesses pour toujours. Il souleva mes mains au-dessus de ma tête et nous gardâmes nos mains serrées ensemble, alors que nous étions réunis une fois de plus.

Nos yeux ne quittaient pas ceux de l'autre.

Nous dormîmes un peu, puis je sentis Edward me pénétrer par derrière, et cela me réveilla.

- Je suis désolé bébé. J'avais de nouveau envie de toi. J'espère que tout va bien.

Alors qu'ils continuait à buter en moi je lui répondis.

- N'hésites pas à me réveiller de cette façon à tout moment.

Nous nous endormîmes à nouveau, immédiatement après notre libération. Aucun d'entre nous n'avait bougé et il était donc resté en moi pendant que nous dormions. C'était merveilleux.

Je savais que nous étions vraiment à nouveau ensemble. J'avais récupéré mon mari et je ne pouvais pas être plus heureuse.

Malheureusement, les choses ne sont pas toujours un contes de fée et la tragédie nous frappe quand on s'y attend le moins.

Pendant la nuit j'entendis un téléphone portable sonner. Je savais que ça n'était pas le mien car il était dans mon sac, qui était encore dans la Volvo.

J'avais essayé de réveiller Edward, mais il dormait si paisiblement que j'avais décidé de ne pas le déranger. Je m'éloignais de ses bras et attrapais son téléphone de la poche de son pantalon.

- Allô?" Répondis-je.

_- _Bella ? C'était Jasper. Pourquoi appelait-il à cette heure?

- Hey Jazz, Edward dors... quoi de neuf?"

- Tu dois le réveiller. Il s'est passé quelque chose. Vous devez venir à la maison dès que possible .

Jasper, Alice, Rose et Emmett avaient tous passé la nuit chez Carlisle et Esmée car ils ne voulaient pas rentrer à Seattle tard dans la nuit.

Mes pensées se tournèrent immédiatement vers Charley.

- Jasper, dis-moi! Dis-moi que mon bébé va bien!

- Seigneur, je suis désolé Bells. Oui, Charley va parfaitement bien. Elle est toujours avec ton père. C'est ... Carlisle ... il est parti ... Bells ... toi et Edward devez venir ici ... ils ont besoin de lui .

Les larmes commencèrent à tomber avant même que je ne comprenne ce qui se passait.

_- _Parti... qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par il est parti ? Bon Dieu Jasper, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? M'écriais-je.

- Carlisle a été appelé à l'hôpital plus tôt. Il y avait un accident sur l'autoroute et ils avaient besoin de toute l'aide possible. Un homme est entré à l'hôpital en agitant une arme à feu. Il voulait des stupéfiants. Carlisle a essayé de lui parler et le gars lui a tiré dessus ... c'est affreux ... Bells, il est mort sur le coup. Il n'y avait rien qu'on puisse faire. Ton père n'a pas pu y aller parce qu'il ne voulait pas quitter Charley .

Les sanglots accablaient mon corps.

Carlisle avait disparu ... mort ... comme dans : nous n'allions jamais le revoir.

Comment était-ce possible?

Plus tôt aujourd'hui ... tout allait bien ... nous étions tous ensemble ... une famille ... heureux ... et juste comme ça ... il avait disparu!

- Jasper, je dois y aller. Je dois réveiller Edward.

- Très bien Bella, fais-le venir ici .

- Je le ferai.

Edward était celui qui m'avait parlé de Renée.

Maintenant, je devais lui dire que son père avait disparu.

Il n'y a pas si longtemps tout était parfait pour nous.

Comment allais-je dire à l'homme que j'aimais que son père était mort et qu'il n'allait jamais plus le revoir.

Je priais pour que nous soyons assez forts pour traverser cette épreuve.

**Eh oui je sais la fin est un peu triste.**

**Encore 2 chapitres et puis ce sera les 2 épilogues (POV Edward et POV Bella).**

**A très vite.**

**Chris**


	31. Chapitre 30

_**Merci à : littleangelordevil93, Habswifes, aelita48, Nedwige, edwardbellaamour, ptitcoeurfragile, Twifictions, misslapy, Areka Motionless, cendrillon49, lea228, sand91, nana10, calimero59, Linou2701, framboise07, Niniwinie, Bibiche031, pour les reviews et mises en alertes.**_

_**nini54 : Oui pas d'inquiétude, ils surmonteront cette tragédie.**_

_**Iris : merci pour ta review, malheureusement je ne suis que la traductrice de cette fiction.**_

**Chapitre 30** : Triomphe après la tragédie.

EPOV

_**Samedi 20 Août 2011: Age 28**_

Je me tenais face au miroir, ajustant ma cravate et laissant mon esprit vagabonder à tout ce qui m'avait amené à ce moment de ma vie.

Il s'était passé cinq semaines depuis l'un des pires jours de ma vie.

Cette journée avait pourtant commencé avec une telle promesse d'espoir.

Il y a cinq semaines, Bella avait finit par m'accepter de nouveau dans sa vie ... nous étions de nouveau un couple.

Je m'étais endormi en paix, sans savoir que j'allais être réveillé par des nouvelles qui allaient changer ma vie ainsi que celle de ma famille.

Il y a cinq semaines, mon père avait été assassiné et je ne le reverrai jamais.

Le patriarche de la famille Cullen avait tout simplement ... disparu et rien ne nous le ramènerait.

Il ne connaîtrait jamais le reste de ses petits-enfants qui viendraient après Charley Renee ... ne participerait jamais plus à un autre repas de fête ou de famille, plus jamais ... il ne verrait jamais Char devenir adulte.

Il était difficile d'expliquer à un enfant de deux ans qu'elle ne verrait jamais plus son grand-père qu'elle adorait.

Mais Bella était mon rocher ... en fait ... elle était celui de toute la famille. Aucun d'entre nous ne s'en serait sorti sans son soutien ... ainsi que celui de Jasper et Rose. Ces trois là nous avaient aidé lors des décisions difficiles, lorsque nous avions eu à choisir le cercueil et la pierre tombale ... où il serait enterré ... la lecture du testament ... tout ce face à quoi vous deviez faire face suite à la perte d'un père ou d'un mari.

Quand Bella m'avait dit ce qui s'était passé, j'avais cru que j'allais étouffer. J'étais en colère et terrifié ... terrifié que notre relation ne soit pas encore assez forte pour traverser quelque chose comme ça.

Mais elle avait prouvé une fois de plus qu'elle était étonnante, et que nous pouvions tout surmonter tant que nous étions ensemble et que nous avions notre fille.

_**Flash-back**_

_**Lorsque Bella avait perdu Renée, je n'avais jamais su comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait. Maintenant, je pouvais ressentir la perte et la douleur d'un parent partit trop tôt ... et je me demandais comment elle avait pu le surmonter.**_

_**Cela me montra également une fois de plus que j'aurais du essayé d'avantage à ne pas laisser la**__** dépression**__** la consumer.**_

_**J'étais trop concentré sur ma carrière et les cours pour voir que ma femme dépérissait et que je n'y faisais rien. **_

_**Nous ne ferions pas les mêmes erreurs ... aucun de nous.**_

_**Quand Bella m'avait apprit la nouvelle, j'avais fait le vœu de rester fort. Je ne voulais pas tomber en morceaux et je ne verserai pas une larme. Ma première priorité était d'aller chez mes parents pour retrouver ma mère. Elle m'avait toujours réconforté lorsque j'en avais besoin ... et il était temps pour moi d'inverser les rôles et d'être là pour elle.**_

_**Je pourrai me laisser aller plus tard.**_

_**Avant que je ne quitte notre lit, Bella attrapa ma main et me tira vers elle afin que nos fronts se rejoignent.**_

_**- Je t'aime. Nous allons traverser cette épreuve ... ensemble. Nous allons être là pour ta famille ... plus tard ... tu pourras te laisser aller. Tu m'entends? **__**Je comprends si tu as besoin de rester fort et de ne rien montrer pour ta famille **__**... mais ce soir quand il n'y aura que toi et moi ... je veux que tu te laisses aller. Je suis ici pour toi ... pour toujours. Tu comprends? **_

_**Je n'avais jamais été plus heureux d'avoir cette femme dans ma vie. Elle était vraiment remarquable.**_

_**Tout ce que je pus faire, fut un clin d'œil avant de doucement embrasser ses lèvres.**_

_**Quand j'eus fini de m'habiller j'allais retrouver Bella en bas, elle était au téléphone avec son père. Je pouvais dire par le tremblement de sa voix qu'elle pleurait.**_

_**- Je sais. Je t'aime aussi papa. Non, je pense que c'est bien. Laisses-moi lui parler. Dit-elle.**_

_**Elle se retourna, me vit debout dans la salle de séjour et me sourit doucement. J'ouvris mes bras, n'ayant à ce moment besoin de rien d'autre qu'elle contre moi. Elle se dirigea vers moi, se pencha dans mon étreinte, et commença de nouveau à parler.**_

_**-**____**Salut Tanya. Merci de faire ça **__**... J'apprécie vraiment. Char va avoir un million de questions à te poser quand elle se réveillera. Réponds-y comme tu peux**__** ... et nous viendrons la chercher dès que possible. Bon , je le ferai. Bye. **_

_**Elle jeta le téléphone derrière elle sur le canapé, et m'expliqua que Charlie devait se rendre sur les lieux de la fusillade. Il avait donc appelé James et Tanya pour voir si ils pouvaient rester avec notre fille qui dormait. Ils avaient déjà récupéré JJ chez mes parents.**_

_**Ses bras étaient serrés autour de ma taille.**_

_**- C'est une telle honte. Hier tout avait si bien commencé ... le jour où Tanya et James se marient, le jour ... où enfin nous nous retrouvons ... tout ça va être gâché par une profonde tristesse à cause de cet acte de violence insensée. **_

_**Je ne voulais pas commencer à y penser pour l'instant ... J'avais besoin de rejoindre ma famille. Si je commençais à penser à ma douleur, j'allais m'effondrer.**_

_**- Allons à la maison, d'accord? **_

_**Je sentis Bella opiner dans ma poitrine, et elle se retira de mes bras pour se diriger vers la porte.**_

_**Je la rattrapais par le bras pour l'attirer vers moi. **_

_**- Où penses-tu aller? Tu n'es pas autorisée à quitter mes bras sans deux choses.**_

_**- **__**Et quelles sont ces deux choses?**__** Demanda-t-elle timidement.**_

_**- Tout d'abord, je t'aime ... et secondo, je veux un baiser. Dis-je avec un sourire narquois.**_

_**Le baiser fut rapide et doux, puis nous partîmes chez mes parents. **_

_**Je laissais Bella conduire jusqu'à la maison car j'étais trop secoué pour me concentrer. Nous nous tînmes la main durant tout le chemin.**_

_**Arrivés à la maison, le temps semblait figé. Un ami de mon père, travaillant à l'hôpital était venu donner un sédatif à ma mère car elle était inconsolable.**_

_**Alice n'était pas beaucoup mieux et Emmett faisait la même chose que moi ... il tenait le coup pour la famille.**_

_**Dans la soirée, Charlie nous ramena notre fille, puis il retourna chez lui pour soulager James et Tanya. Ils rentreraient chez eux et viendraient ici demain, ils voulaient nous laisser en famille aujourd'hui.**_

_**Les enfants remarquent des choses et Charley s'aperçut que tout le monde était triste.**_

_**J'étais assis sur le canapé, la tête dans mes mains, quand j'entendis le son de ses petits pieds.**_

_**Mon petit ange retira mes mains de mon visage, et le prit dans ses petites mains. **_

_**- Papa triste. Dit-elle.**_

_**- Oui ma chérie, papa est triste. **_

_**Elle haussa les épaules et demanda :**_

_**- Pourquoi?**_

_**Bella remarqua notre échange et vint me rejoindre rapidement sur le canapé. Tout en tenant ma main serrée dans la sienne, elle expliquait à notre fille que grand-père Carlisle était monté dans le ciel avec grand-mère Renée.**_

_**Je n'avais pas eu la force de le faire moi-même, mais j'avais écouté attentivement chaque mot que Bella lui avait dit. Dieu merci, elle était assez forte pour le faire, car pour le moment, je ne l'étais pas.**_

_**Je sentis les bras de Char envelopper mon cou et elle murmura.**_

_**- T'aime papa.**_

_**Heureusement que Bella avait vu que j'étais sur le point de craquer. Elle dit à tout le monde que nous allions rentrer à la maison et revenir dans la matinée.**_

_**Après avoir vérifié que ma mère dormait encore, je redescendis pour que nous puissions partir. Charlie avait offert de prendre Char à nouveau avec lui pour la nuit, ce qui était une bénédiction parce que j'étais submergé par les émotions, je me sentais impuissant, et je ne voulais pas que ma petite fille puisse me voir craquer.**_

_**A l'origine, je voulais passer la nuit avec ma mère chez elle, mais elle m'avait affirmé qu'elle voulait être seule. Les sédatifs l'avaient gardé endormie la plupart de la journée de toute façon. Le médecin nous avait dit qu'il valait mieux qu'elle se repose aujourd'hui, car demain serait le début des décisions difficiles que nous devrions prendre. **_

_**Je dis au revoir à Charley avec le cœur lourd. Elle n'avait même pas demandé pourquoi elle devait à nouveau partir avec son grand-père et passer la nuit chez lui.**_

_**Bella et moi passâmes le reste de la nuit ensemble, dans mon lit. Il n'y eut rien de sexuel. Nous nous étions tenus, et elle m'avait laissé pleurer.**_

_**Des sanglots accablants berçaient mon corps.**_

_**Comment s'en était-elle sortie suite à la perte de sa mère? La douleur était insupportable et j'avais vraiment envie d'un verre.**_

_**Bella me murmura**_

_**- Laisses-toi aller bébé. Laisses-toi aller, s'il te plaît. Ressens la douleur ... c'est la seule façon de la surmonter. Je t'aime et je suis ici ... je te serai toujours fidèle.**_

_**C'était tout ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre. **_

_**Les jours qui suivirent furent surréalistes. J'avais l'impression de vivre la vie de quelqu'un d'autre et non la mienne. **_

_**Je fus soulagé quand tout fut fini et bien fini. Mon frère, ma sœur et leurs conjoints parlèrent immédiatement des arrangements qu'ils pourraient faire afin de revenir à Forks ou Port Angeles.**_

_**Nous avions tous senti qu'il était important que nous soyons tous là afin de soutenir notre mère autant que nous le pourrions. **_

_**Charlie avait été super ... il s'était proposer pour aider maman dans le cas où elle ait besoin de quelque chose. Bella allait aux réunions des AA avec moi et m'aider à lutter contre l'envie de boire. Elle m'aidait à faire mon deuil avec l'aide du Dr Weber et de James; je pus ainsi ne pas replonger dans la boisson, dont j'avais envie désespérément.**_

_**Il y avait deux semaines que mon père était mort et j'étais venu au cimetière lui rendre visite, ainsi qu'à Renée, quand une lueur frappa mon esprit.**_

_**La vie était si courte ...et je l'avais déjà tant gaspillée.**_

_**J'avais besoin que Bella et Charley soient toujours avec moi ... pour de bon.**_

_**Je voulais qu'elle soit ma femme, mais j'avais peur qu'il soit trop tôt pour elle ... alors j'allais lui demander d'emménager avec moi.**_

_**Je rentrais directement à la maison où je la trouvais m'attendant avec notre fille.**_

_**Bella était assise dans le salon, berçant Charley doucement.**_

_**- Salut. Dis-je.**_

_**Elle mit un doigt sur ses lèvres me disant de me taire. Je hochais la tête et entrais dans la cuisine pour trouver quelque chose à boire. J'étais extrêmement nerveux au sujet de ce que j'allais lui demander. Il y a quelques années, quand j'étais dans ce type de situation, je buvais afin de calmer mes tremblements.**_

_**Évidemment, ce temps-là était révolu.**_

_**Je pris un verre d'eau et retournais au salon pour voir que Bella avait disparu. Je compris qu'elle avait été mettre Charley dans son lit pour sa sieste. Je pris donc place sur le canapé et réfléchis à ce que j'allais lui dire quand elle reviendrait.**_

_**Après quelques minutes, je sentis sa présence à côté de moi. Elle prit ma main dans la sienne. **_

_**- Comment était ta visite?**_

_**- Bien. Lui répondis-je tranquillement.**_

- _**Tout va bien? **_

_**- Non Bella, ça ne va pas. **_

_**Elle semblait inquiète, alors je continuais rapidement. Je me tournais vers elle, retirais ma main de la sienne et appuyais mon front contre le sien, saisissant son visage délicat dans mes mains. Je voulais qu'elle voit dans mes yeux ce que je m'apprêtais à lui dire.**_

_**- Isabella, je t'aime de plus en plus chaque jour. Ça a toujours été toi ... tu es ma meilleure amie ... mon âme sœur ... la mère de mon enfant. Je vais passer tous les jours du reste de ma vie avec le manque de mon père ... mais si sa mort m'a appris quelque chose ... c'est que la vie est précieuse ... fragile ... et trop courte putain. Je prie pour que ce ne soit pas trop tôt ... mais accepteriez-vous toi et Charley, s'il te plaît, de revenir à la maison. S'il te plaît, installes-toi ici **__**avec moi ... soyons une famille ... pour de vrai. Je veux me réveiller avec toi tous les matins et m'endormir avec toi tous les soirs. **_

_**Je vis les larmes dans ses yeux et espérais que ce soit des larmes de joie.**_

_**Je sentis ses mains sur mon visage quand elle murmura:**_

_**- Ce n'est qu'à une condition.**_

_**Mon corps entier se gela ... quelle était la condition?**_

_**- De quoi s'agit-il? Demandais-je prudemment.**_

_**Un sourire espiègle traversa son visage quand elle dit, **_

_**- Epouses-moi d'abord.**_

_**Je fermais les yeux et pensais à ce qu'elle venait de me dire ... je ne pouvais pas y croire. Avait-elle vraiment dit ça?**_

_**J'ouvris les yeux pour la regarder de nouveau et je la vis se mordant les lèvres, comme elle le faisait toujours quand elle était nerveuse.**_

_**- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire? **_

_**- Je t'ai dit ... épouses-moi en premier. Charley et moi emménagerons avec toi si tu te maries avec moi. Je veux être à nouveau Mme Cullen. S'il te plaît? Aimerais-tu que je mette un genou à terre? Je peux le faire si c'est ce dont tu as besoin . Sois mon mari Edward. **_

_**Je lui répondis immédiatement en appuyant mes lèvres sur les siennes. Quand je me reculais, elle rit et dit, **_

_**- Dois-je prendre cela pour un oui? ... Sérieusement, donnes-moi une réponse.**_

_**- Oui, bien sûr, la réponse est oui, putain! Hurlais-je pratiquement avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.**_

_**Je la poussais sur le canapé alors que nos baisers s'échauffaient, mais je fus troublé quand je sentis qu'elle me repoussait. **_

_**- Attends Romeo, il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir ... quelque chose que j'ai besoin de te dire. **_

_**Cela me rendit nerveux.**_

_**- Qu'est-ce que c'est? **_

_**- Eh bien, je veux juste que tu saches que ce n'était pas quelque chose que j'avais prévu ... et j'espère que cela ne te rendras pas fou. **_

_**- Rien ne me rendrait fou de toi ma chérie. **_

_**Elle me regarda avec scepticisme.**_

_**- Bon, eh bien certaines choses y contribueraient ... mais que veux-tu me dire... s'il te plaît? Suppliais-je.**_

_**- Tu sais quand nous avons ... fait l'amour ... l'autre nuit ... tu sais bien ... Elle s'arrêta.**_

_**Je hochais la tête, attendant qu'elle continue.**_

_**Elle se mordit la lèvre une fois de plus et tripota l'ourlet de sa chemise.**_

_**- Quelques jours avant le mariage, je devais retirer mon implant. Il me causait des problèmes et je voulais reprendre la pilule mais je ne l'avais pas encore fait la nuit nous étions ensemble. Nous n'avons pas ... tu sais ... utiliser autre chose. **_

_Putain de merde!_

_**- Attends ...tu veux me dire qu'il y a une chance que tu puisses être enceinte en ce moment? **_

_**Elle hocha la tête.**_

_**- S'il te plaît, ne sois pas en colère contre moi pour n'avoir rien dit. Je l'ai réalisé plus tard, mais c'était pendant les funérailles, alors j'ai attendu le bon moment pour te le dire. Je ne veux pas que tu penses que c'est à cause de ça que je t'ai demandé de m'épouser ... parce que ce n'est pas le cas.. Je veux me remarier avec toi même si je ne suis pas enceinte. Es-tu en colère? **_

_**Je ne pouvais pas arrêter de sourire.**_

_**- Non mon amour. Je n'ai jamais été plus heureux. Je ne serai jamais en colère après toi si tu attends un bébé. **_

_**Je l'embrassais et fis mon chemin jusqu'à son estomac, soulevant sa chemise. **_

_**- Dieu, j'espère que tu l'es. Je suis impatient de savoir. Dans combien de temps veux-tu te marier? Je peux aller chercher les **__**billets pour **__**Vegas dès maintenant. **_

_**Elle rit et dit, **_

_**- J'aimerai bien le faire ... non ... nous ne pouvons pas emmener Charley à Las Vegas et nous ne pouvons pas la laisser manquer le mariage de ses parents.**_

_**- Tu as raison ... Je déteste quand tu as raison. Dis-je en plaisantant.**_

_**J'ouvris mes bras et elle se blottit contre mon corps.**_

_**Nous restâmes ainsi à parler du mariage et de la possibilité d'agrandir notre famille.**_

_**Je fis une prière silencieuse, demandant à Carlisle et Renée de nous accorder notre souhait. Puis, ce fut comme une révélation. Je savais que Bella était enceinte ... elle devait l'être. La nuit où nous nous étions à nouveau réunis ... c'était la nuit où Carlisle était mort. Une vie de prise ... pour une nouvelle vie créée.**_

_**Oui, tout en moi ... savait que ma femme était enceinte ... de notre deuxième enfant et je ne pouvais pas contenir ma joie.**_

_**- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire? Demanda Bella.**_

_**- Rien ... rien du tout. Allons réveiller Charley ou elle ne dormira pas ce soir. Que dirais-tu de l'emmener au parc, puis d'aller manger une pizza? **_

_**- Je dis que cela me va.**_

_**Flash-back Fin**_

Voilà pourquoi nous étions là aujourd'hui. Bella et moi nous marions pour la deuxième fois et j'étais nerveux comme l'enfer.

Nous avions essayé de faire les choses différemment de notre premier mariage ... pour essayer d'éviter les mauvais présages ou quelque chose comme ça.

Lorsque Alice avait essayé de nous faire respecter les traditions du mariage, nous avions tous deux refusé. Aucun d'entre nous ne voulait des rituels enterrement vie de jeune fille et de garçon, nous n'avions d'ailleurs aucune intention d'être séparés la nuit précédent le mariage.

La nuit dernière nous l'avions passées blotti dans mon lit, avec Bella et Charley. Nous avions regardé des films de Disney avec notre fille et nous étions endormis tous les trois. Char était nichée dans les bras de sa mère, et j'avais mon bras fermement placé sur elles deux, dans une étreinte protectrice.

C'était parfait .

Bella et moi avions tous deux également convenu que nous n'allions pas rester sans nous voir le jour J ... au grand dam de ma sœur.

Nous ne ferions pas les choses à sa façon ... c'était notre manière ou rien. Heureusement, nous étions assez forts pour lui tenir tête et ne pas nous laisser intimider.

Ma jumelle pouvait être assez effrayante quand elle le voulait ...

Il y avait une raison très importante pour laquelle Bella et moi ne voulions pas renoncer à nous voir aujourd'hui, avant la cérémonie, c'était quelque chose que nous avions prévu.

Je ne voulais pas la voir dans sa robe ... mais j'avais besoin de la voir pour ce que nous avions à faire.

Le mariage avait lieu dans un parc à Forks, qui possédait un très beau belvédère et où nous voulions échanger nos vœux.

Ensuite, nous rejoindrions la maison de mes parents, où ma mère avait organisé une réception. Cela ne faisait que cinq semaines ... mais nous savions tous que mon père ne voudrait pas que nous ressassions, ou soyons malheureux.

Nous ne l'avions pas oublié, nous étions reconnaissants pour le temps que nous avions pu passer avec lui, et on continuait nos vies ... tout comme il l'aurait voulu.

Je savais que cela pouvait paraître fou ... mais je pouvais le sentir avec nous aujourd'hui.

Les gars se préparaient chez ma mère, tandis que les filles se préparaient chez nous. Elle n'avait pas encore officiellement emménagé avec moi ... mais elle le ferait aussitôt que nous serions revenus de notre lune de miel.

Nous n'allions pas partir, car si on avait besoin de nous pour une raison quelconque nous voulions être là, et puis, trop peu de temps s'était passé depuis la tragédie pour quitter la famille. Nous allions rester isolés dans notre maison, nous l'espérions, sans aucune interruption.

Charlie et ma mère allaient à tour de rôle s'occuper de Char pendant que nous serions enfermés dans notre bonheur de jeunes mariés.

Nous n'avions pas recouché ensemble depuis cette fameuse nuit. Lorsque nous avions décidé de nous marier, il nous avait semblé important d'attendre ... surtout que l'on savait que le mariage aurait lieu le plus vite possible.

Comment avions-nous pu organiser cela si vite, je ne le saurai jamais ... mais j'étais reconnaissant envers ma famille et mes amis pour nous avoir aidé à réaliser notre rêve.

Un coup frappé à la porte me sortit de mes pensées, alors que je tripotais ma cravate.

- Entrez.

J'étais dans mon ancienne chambre et j'avais idée de qui était sur le point d'entrer. Heureusement que ma chambre avait une salle de bains, ainsi nous ne serions pas dérangés.

- Salut. Dit mon ange à voix basse.

- Salut bébé. Répondis-je en me tournant vers elle.

Elle était là ... la femme que j'aimais plus que ma propre vie. Bella était habillée simplement d'un jean et d'un t-shirt ... je me sentis trop habillé car il ne manquait que le gilet et la veste à mon smoking.

- Tu as été le chercher? Lui demandais-je avec enthousiasme.

Elle hocha la tête en me montrant le sac de la pharmacie.

Je l'attirais à moi pour un baiser et lui mis une petite tape sur les fesses

- Bouges ton petit cul là-bas et va faire pipi sur un bâton.

Elle rit, mais se hâta de courir à la salle de bain avec le test.

Nous savions que ça ne faisait que cinq semaines et que rien ne pouvait apparaître ... mais Bella avait du retard et nous étions trop impatients de savoir si elle était effectivement enceinte ou non.

Après une minute ou deux, elle revint de la salle de bain avec le test à la main. Je la conduisis vers mon lit et nous nous assîmes pour attendre ... main dans la main.

Nous étions silencieux, mettant tous nos espoirs dans ce test. Nous en avions déjà discuté et nous n'allions pas nous laisser abattre si elle n'était pas enceinte.

Quelque chose me disait qu'elle était ... mais de toute façon ... nous avions décidé qu'elle ne reprendrait pas la pilule.

Nous n'allions pas nous stresser à ce sujet ... nous aurions des rapports sexuels sans protection et si elle se retrouvait enceinte ... génial ... si ce n'était pas le cas ... ce ne serait pas grave car nous avions Charley.

Elle se retourna et regarda le réveil sur la table de chevet de mon lit.

- Il est temps ... Je ne peux pas regarder Edward. Fais-le.

Je la sentis pousser le test dans mes mains et je pris une profonde inspiration en le regardant. Clair comme le jour, le mot sur l'écran indiquait " _enceinte_ ".

La respiration que je retenais sortit, et je laissais échapper le test de mes mains.

- C'est positif bébé, putain, il est positif!

- Vraiment? Mais que faire si c'est un faux ... et si ...

Je la fis taire avec mes lèvres. Quand j'arrêtais de l'embrasser, je lui rappelais ce dont nous avions discuté.

- Rappelles-toi mon amour ... nous ne devons pas penser négativement. Fais confiance à mes sentiments ... Je sais que c'est vrai ... je peux le sentir au fond de moi. Ce n'est pas un faux positif ... nous allons avoir un bébé.

Elle hocha la tête tout en pleurant.

- Tu as raison ... Je peux le sentir aussi ... Je pense que je l'ai senti ce soir-là.

Nous retournâmes à notre baiser dont elle s'arracha soudainement.

- Edward ... si c'est un garçon ... je veux l'appeler Carlisle ... cela serait-il convenable?

Mon cœur se réchauffa à ces paroles.

- Ce serait parfait mon amour ... Papa aimerait ça.

Mon besoin de sentir ma femme à ce moment me dépassa.

Ça n'avait pas d'importance que certains membres de notre famille se trouvent en bas à préparer notre réception de mariage.

Ça n'avait pas d'importance qu'elle doive traverser la ville pour enfiler sa robe de mariée.

Ça n'avait pas d'importance que je sois déjà habillé et prêt à partir.

Ça n'avait pas d'importance que nous ayons dit que nous allions attendre jusqu'à ce que nous soyons mariés.

Tout ce qui importait était que je devais l'avoir ... immédiatement ... la nécessité d'être à l'intérieur d'elle était plus grande qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été ...

A en juger par la passion que je pus voir dans les yeux de Bella ... elle ressentait exactement la même chose que moi.

Avant de dire ouf, nous étions entrain de nous enlever nos vêtements aussi vite que possible.

- Dieu, j'ai envie de toi. Murmura-t-elle en mordant le bas de ma lèvre.

- Putain, j'ai besoin de toi. Répondis-je.

Nous jetâmes nos vêtements à travers la pièce, et rapidement j'entrais en elle.

Alors que je poussais en elle, les seuls bruits audibles dans la chambre étaient nos gémissements et les claquements de nos peaux.

Nous nous embrassions afin de contenir nos bruits et d'éviter de mettre au courant de nos activités le reste de la maison.

- Plus fort Edward ... oh mon Dieu, s'il te plaît ... j'en ai besoin ... plus fort.

Je ralentis mes mouvements, mais fis en sorte que chaque poussée soit plus forte que la précédente ... me faisant entrer en elle plus profondément à chaque fois.

Ses ongles griffaient mon dos.

- Je t'aime. Lui dis-je.

- Oh ... mmm ... si bon ... je t'aime ... tellement. Marmonna-t-elle.

- Tu es étonnante Bella. Chaque fois c'est de mieux en mieux ... Ungh!

Toute pensée cohérente quitta rapidement mon esprit quand je sentis mon orgasme approcher.

Je sentais sa chaleur autour de mon sexe et ses muscles se serrer autour de moi.

- C'est ça bébé, je sais que tu es proche. Jouis pour moi mon amour. Murmurais-je alors que je la pénétrais plus rapidement.

Je m'assis en arrière sur mes talons et l'attirais vers moi pour qu'elle me chevauche.

Ses mains trouvèrent le chemin de mes cheveux qu'elle tira fortement. Elle mordit le bas de mon cou et gémit quand son orgasme la frappa. Si nous avions été complètement seuls dans la maison, elle aurait crié des jurons avec mon nom.

Peu de temps après je la suivis. Je cachais mon visage dans ses cheveux et étouffais les sons de mon orgasme.

Nous étions tous deux en sueur, haletant fortement.

- C'était ... wow. Dit-elle en laissant tomber sa tête sur l'oreiller..

- Ouais ... wow.

Bella se tourna de mon côté et j'enveloppais mon bras autour d'elle. J'utilisais ma main libre pour caresser doucement son ventre.

- Je suis vraiment excité. Dis-je.

- Je sais ... moi aussi.

- Non, je veux dire que je suis vraiment excité bébé. Je vais être là dès le début ... je ne vais rien manquer …

Je m'arrêtais. Je retirais ma main de son ventre et me pinçais l'arête du nez pour empêcher mes larmes de couler.

Je ne voulais pas ruiner cette journée ... mais le mal que j'avais ressentis en n'étant pas là, avec elle, tout au long de la grossesse de Charley m'accablait.

- Arrêtes ... nous en avons déjà parlé. Ne t'attardes pas sur le passé ... va seulement de l'avant. Tu as manqué la grossesse ... mais tu étais là quand c'était important ... le jour où elle est née, et tous les jours depuis. Ce bébé ... eh bien ce bébé est ta seconde chance vis à vis de toutes les choses que tu as manqué pendant la grossesse de Charley. Soyons heureux et profitons.

- Comment puis-je avoir autant de chance? Je t'aime vraiment ... J'espère que tu le sais. Lui dis-je.

- Je le sais et je t'aime, je me sens aussi chanceuse.

Elle monta sur moi pour m'embrasser, ce qui nous conduisit rapidement à un second tour.

Un rapide coup donné à la porte de ma chambre nous interrompit.

- Isabella Swan, je sais que tu es là! Imagines ma surprise quand j'ai demandé où tu étais, et que Charley m'a dit que tu étais allée voir son papa! Je sais ce que vous faites, et tu as trois minutes pour t'habiller et descendre, sinon je viens te chercher! Cria Alice.

Les filles avaient rejoint Bella à la maison plus tôt afin de se préparer ... mais nous avions prévu qu'elle sorte acheter le test de grossesse et qu'elle vienne ici le faire, ainsi nous pourrions attendre les résultats ensemble.

Le sexe était un bonus supplémentaire.

- Le démon lutin a parlé. Je suppose que je ferais mieux de m'habiller et de rentrer à la maison pour me préparer.

Je lui souris et dit:

- Ouais ... allons nous marier, OK?

Elle hocha la tête et sortit du lit. Je restais là à la regarder se rhabiller. J'étais impatient de voir son ventre gonflé par notre enfant. J'avais été un idiot quand elle était enceinte de Charley et j'avais bu la plupart du temps, et donc malheureusement ... je ne me souvenais pas du tout à quoi elle ressemblait pendant sa grossesse.

Je ne referai jamais la même erreur.

L'arrivée de notre deuxième enfant était un cadeau, une bénédiction.

Elle déposa un baiser rapide sur mes lèvres avant de se diriger vers la porte. Elle s'arrêta et me regarda.

- Tu ferais mieux de sortir de ce lit et de te préparer. Je ne serai pas heureuse si tu me posais un lapin.

- je ne te poserai jamais de lapin Isabella. Tu es ma vie ... toi et nos enfants. Je serai là pour vous.

- A très vite. Dit-elle en se retournant et en ouvrant la porte. Alice passa pratiquement au travers.

-Eh Edward, tu ferais mieux de te couvrir! Ça pue comme le sexe ici! J'avais raison, n'est-ce pas? Vous vous montiez dessus, alors que nous ...

Bella posa sa main sur la bouche de ma sœur, façon efficace pour la faire taire.

- Alice ... c'est jour de notre mariage ... Nous venons d'apprendre que je suis à nouveau enceinte ... nous avions beaucoup de choses à célébrer. Maintenant ... ferme ta gueule ... allons-y.

Je n'avais jamais vu Alice sans voix de toute ma vie. C'était vraiment très drôle. Bella tira Alice à travers la porte, mais ma sœur revint rapidement et y passa la tête.

- Félicitations mon frère. Je t'aime!

- Je t'aime aussi Ali!Lui criais-je.

Je me levais du lit et allais m'habiller à nouveau.

Dans peu de temps, Bella serait à nouveau Isabella Cullen. Nous allions avoir un autre bébé ...tout me paraissait si irréel.

Mon père me manquait vraiment. Je me tournais vers ma commode et vis une photo de lui avec moi le jour de mon diplôme d'études secondaires.

Il me regardait avec amour et fierté.

J'étais triste qu'il ne rencontre jamais son nouveau petit-enfant ... tout comme cet enfant ne connaîtrait jamais son grand-père Carlisle ... mais je savais que ce bébé était un cadeau de mon père.

Ce bébé avait été créé le jour de sa mort et pour moi cela était le signe que Carlisle veillerait toujours sur nous.

Je me sentais en sécurité.

Je regardais la photo et dit:

- Merci papa ... pour tout .

Il était temps d'aller chercher les gars et de nous diriger vers le parc. J'étais impatient de me remarier à ma femme.


	32. Chapitre 31

Merci à Habswifes, Miss45, nana10, calimero59, aelita48, edwardbellaamour, Linou2701, nini54 (merci, merci.) framboise 07, LuneBlanche, kalisse, lea228, farah, love-lov-Edward, Twirry972

**Chapitre 31 _: Bonheur._**

EPOV

_**Samedi 20 Août 2011: Age 28**_

Je me regardais une fois de plus dans le miroir avant de sortir de ma chambre. Arrivé en bas de l'escalier, je vis Charlie qui m'attendait.

- Je vous attendais monsieur.

Il me sourit malicieusement avant de parler.

- Je voulais juste te prévenir que tu sais ... si tu lui fais du mal à nouveau ... elle ne pourra pas m'empêcher de tirer sur toi cette fois. Est-ce clair?

_- _Comme du cristal monsieur.

Si je merdais et lui faisais du mal à nouveau ... je le laisserai tirer sur moi.

Il me tapa dans le dos et dit:

- Très bien, alors ... arrêtes avec tes« _monsieur »_. J'ai l'impression d'être plus vieux que je ne le suis. Charlie est très bien.

Je hochais la tête.

James, Jasper et mon frère avaient choisi ce moment pour sortir de la cuisine.

- Lui avez-vous fait peur Charlie? Demanda Emmett avec enthousiasme.

- Je pense qu'il sait ce que je pense. Répondit-il tout en ne me quittant pas des yeux.

- Oui, je sais exactement ce que vous pensez Charlie ... et honnêtement je suis terrifié.

Je me tournais ensuite vers mon frère.

- Nous avons discuté de cela avant ... Je ne vais pas tout foutre ne l'air. Je ne veux pas la perdre à nouveau.

- OK, OK ... je voulais simplement m'en assurer. Dit Emmett en positionnant ses mains en signe de défense

Charlie nous conduisit ensuite au parc où mon amour m'attendait.

Quand nous sommes arrivâmes, je pus voir les décorations faites par les filles, qui avaient travaillé dur pour que tout soit prêt à temps pour la cérémonie.

Bella avait demandé à Charley d'être sa demoiselle d'honneur. Ce fut marrant de la regarder essayer d'expliquer à un enfant de deux ans en quoi cela consistait..

En fin de compte, Char comprit que maman et papa se mariaient, que nous vivrions ensemble en permanence et qu'elle devait aider sa maman à prendre de nombreuses décisions importantes.

Mais tout ce dont elle s'était soucié, fut la partie où nous allions vivre tous les trois ensemble.

Notre fille aimait vraiment la couleur violet, Bella avait donc choisit des couleurs lavande pâle et blanche pour nos vêtements. Tant qu'elle était heureuse, les couleurs n'avaient pas d'importance pour moi.

James était mon témoin et Emmett et Jasper mes garçons d'honneur.

Bella avait une personne de plus dans son groupe depuis Charley était demoiselle d'honneur. Tanya, Rose et Alice étaient donc toutes les trois demoiselles d'honneur.

Nous avions trouvé un arrangement car ma petite fille devait remonter l'allée et elle refusait de le faire avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

Je lui avais demandé si elle voulait remonter l'allée avec son oncle James et elle m'avait répondu «Non ... seulement avec toi papa!» en secouant la tête.

Normalement, nous ne cédions pas à ses caprices quand elle faisait la moue et essayait d'obtenir ce qu'elle voulait ... mais à ce propos... si ma fille voulait remonter cette allée avec moi, j'allais le faire.

Bella et moi avions décidé de ne pas prendre la traditionnelle chanson quand elle remonterait l'allée. Le DJ embauché par ma mère pour la réception, et qui était à la cérémonie, passerait en boucle_Lucky_ de _Jason Mraz et Colbie Caillat_.

Juste avant de nous diriger vers le belvédère je sentis une présence à côté de moi.

Je me retournais et vis Charlie à côté de nous.

- Tout va bien? Ne devriez-vous pas être avec Bella? Demandais-je.

Il se racla la gorge, il semblait nerveux.

- Je voulais venir te dire ... que malgré tout ce que je t'ai dit plus tôt ... Carlisle serait vraiment fier de toi, mon fils. Tout ce qu'il voulait pour toi c'est que tu sois heureux, et que tu deviennes l'homme qu'il savait que tu pouvais être. Je peux voir cet homme en toi ... ici ... aujourd'hui. C'est tout ce que je voulais te dire.

Je restais sans voix face à ses paroles et ne pouvais parler. Charley qui était dans mes bras, ne fut pas contente que son grand-père l'ait ignorée.

- Papy! cria-t-elle rapidement.

Charlie se retourna et sourit à sa petite-fille.

- Tu es très belle citrouille.

- Merci. Dit-elle en riant. Puis elle appuya sa tête contre ma poitrine, et je serrais mes bras autour d'elle.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'allée et j'attendis que la musique se mette en marche.

- Veux-tu marcher comme une grande fille ou veux-tu que papa te porte? Dis-je en regardant mon ange.

- Papa, Charley. Dit-elle avec enthousiasme.

- Très bien, papa va te porter ... mais seulement parce que c'est un jour spécial.

Elle hocha la tête de haut en bas rapidement avec un grand sourire.

La musique commença et je posais mes lèvres sur son front, elle se pencha et frotta son nez contre le mien pour un baiser esquimau. J'accédais à son vœu et nous entamâmes notre périple vers cette allée, et qui semblait s'éterniser.

J'aurai voulu déjà être marié à mon amour.

Alice était la première demoiselle d'honneur, suivie par Rose et Tanya.

Charley était encore dans mes bras quand nous vîmes Bella et Charlie en haut de l'allée. Ils s'arrêtèrent et Charlie se pencha pour embrasser sa fille sur la joue et lui et chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille.

Mon ange chuchota dans le mien.

- Maman est très belle papa!

- Oui, elle l'est mon amour.

- A bas! Cria Charley.

Elle s'agita jusqu'à ce que je la pose. Après cela, elle couru dans l'allée vers sa mère.

- Pas assez vite maman! Dit-elle en tirant rapidement Bella et Charlie par leurs mains, pour les amener vers le belvédère.

Tout le monde riait et mon épouse avait un sourire à couper le souffle.

Je ne pouvais pas détacher mes yeux d'elle. Elle était charmante ... sa beauté m'avait toujours étonné ... mais là c'était incroyable.

C'était mon coté romantique ... le coté virile, homme des cavernes, voulait crier sur tous les toits qu'elle était à moi et que je serai à l'intérieur d'elle dans quelques heures. Elle était diablement sexy dans sa robe de mariée ... robe qui serait sur le sol de notre chambre, un peu plus tard.

Lorsque le trio arriva finalement devant moi, je ne pus contenir ma joie. Charley leva les bras et je me baissais pour la porter à nouveau.

Bella secoua la tête et se mit à rire.

Nous avions décidé d'échanger nos vœux, mais nous les voulions traditionnels. Le révérend fit son discours, puis nous échangeâmes nos vœux devant les invités. Je chuchotais dans l'oreille de Char pour lui demander si elle pouvait se tenir à côté de sa maman alors que je lui parlais. Elle fit la moue, mais sauta à terre et prit place à côté de sa mère.

Je pris alors les mains de Bella dans les miennes, je dus retenir mes larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

- Isabella Marie, tu es ma meilleure amie, l'amour de ma vie, et la mère de mes enfants. Je sais que j'ai fait des erreurs ... et je ne pourrai jamais revenir en arrière. Ce que je te promets maintenant, c'est de passer le reste de ma vie avec toi, je vais te montrer que je suis désolé pour ces erreurs, et que je suis l'homme dont tu as besoin. Merci pour ton amour, ta bonté et ton pardon . Tu me rends plus fort, tu fais de moi une meilleure personne chaque jour, juste parce que tu m'aimes. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur bébé.

Je portais ses mains à ma bouche et embrassais doucement ses doigts.

Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux, puis elle prit une profonde inspiration et commença.

- Edward Anthony, nous avons tout deux fait des erreurs. Nous nous sommes fait du mal, mais je te promets maintenant, ici, devant tous nos amis et la famille ... que cela ne se reproduira jamais. Nous sommes plus forts maintenant. Je te pardonne, je te donne ... non, nous donne ... une seconde chance. C'est la meilleure décision que j'aie prise, et je ne le regretterai pas tant que je vivrai. Tu es mon âme sœur ... ma vie et je t'aime ... maintenant et pour toujours.

Puis nous échangeâmes nos anneaux, nos mains tremblaient .

Quand vint le moment d'embrasser la mariée, nous le fîmes avec ferveur. Ce fut difficile de nous contrôler, et de ne pas le transformer en quelque chose de trop passionné pour notre public. Cependant, Charley nous y aida quand elle commença à tirer sur robe de Bella et sur ma veste de smoking au milieu de notre baiser.

Elle ne voulait manifestement pas que nous l'oublions.

Bella se pencha pour la porter et je secouais la tête pour dire non et l'arrêter.

- Le bébé mon amour. Tu ne devrais pas porter Charley ... elle est lourde.

Je pris Char dans mes bras, puis nous nous tournâmes pour voir les visages choqués de notre famille.

- Bébé? Demanda ma mère en souriant.

Charlie grimaça et nous entendîmes les cris des autres, sauf pour Alice, bien sûr, car elle savait déjà.

Je hochais la tête vis à vis de son incapacité à s'empêcher de sourire face à cette nouvelle.

- Je suis le bébé. Déclara Charley.

Mon Dieu... comment allait-elle prendre le fait qu'elle ne serait bientôt plus le bébé?

Je partageais un regard inquiet avec ma femme, qui me rendit un sourire crispé.

- Char, nous en parlerons plus tard.

Nous voulions d'abord en parler avec notre fille et discuter de certaines choses avec elle ... enfin, de ce dont vous pouviez discuter avec un enfant de deux ans.

- Pas maintenant. Me chuchota Bella.

Charley nous embrassa tous les deux sur la joue et je la posais. Dès qu'elle fut parterre, elle courut vers Charlie.

Nous fumes les premiers à partir dans la limousine, qui nous ramenait chez ma mère pour la réception.

- Penses-tu que Char va accepter le bébé? Lui demandais-je.

Elle prit ma main, la posa sur son genou, et j'enveloppais mon bras autour d'elle.

Elle plaça doucement sa tête sur mon épaule et dit:

- Oui ... ça va aller. Nous allons en discuter avec elle après notre lune de miel, d'accord?

- Mmm hmmm. Murmurais-je.

J'étais totalement heureux et ne voulais ni bouger, ni parler de quoi que ce soit pour le moment. Être assis ici, à tenir une fois de plus ma femme dans mes bras, était un vrai bonheur, dont j'étais submergé en ce moment.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à la réception, ma mère et Charlie annoncèrent à tout le monde, avec des sourires sur leurs visages, que M. et Mme Edward Cullen étaient arrivés.

Une grande tristesse m'envahit un instant en pensant à la personne qui me manquait.

Bella me serra la main alors que nous étions assis à table pour le repas.

- Il est ici. Dit-elle en posant doucement sa main sur mon cœur.

J'étais heureux que nous ayons réussi à retrouver cette harmonie entre nous. Elle savait ce que je pensais, et elle disait exactement ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre.

Mentalement je me fis la promesse de faire en sorte que plus jamais nous ne perdions cette connexion.

Quand le repas fut servi, James se leva pour porter son toast.

- Je ne connais pas Edward depuis aussi longtemps que le reste d'entre vous. Mais j'ai l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours. Jamais je n'aurai pensé avoir un ami comme lui ... un meilleur ami. Il est probablement l'homme le plus fort que je connaisse. Quand il a quelque chose à l'esprit ... il décide vraiment de le faire ... il le fait avec conviction et n'abandonne jamais. Quand j'ai rencontré Bella, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de penser qu'il n'existait personne dans ce monde plus parfaite pour lui qu'elle ... même si à l'époque ils n'étaient plus en couple. Je ne connaissais rien du passé de Bella et d'Edward ... Je connais Bella et Edward de maintenant ... et je dois dire ... que ces deux-là sont solides. Les gars, vous allez avoir un longue et heureuse vie ensemble ... je le sais. N'oubliez pas de vous aimer complètement, d'être toujours honnête, peu importe le mal que ça peut faire, et n'allez jamais vous coucher en colère. Maintenant, nous allons tous lever nos verres à la santé de Bella et Edward.

Charley étant demoiselle d'honneur, elle devait techniquement, porter également un toast. Elle se leva de sa chaise, fit tinter sa cuillère contre son verre de lait et dit:

- Je t'aime maman, je t'aime papa!

Puis elle se rassit et commença à manger en ignorant tout le monde.

C'était hilarant, parfait, et totalement nous .

Lorsque le moment de notre première danse arriva, nous ne tînmes pas compte des plaintes d' Alice sur le fait que nous allions être ringards.

- Bella, s'il te plaît, fais entendre raison à ton mari! Vous avez marché dans l'allée sur cette chanson, vous ne pouvez pas l'utiliser pour votre première danse. Supplia-t-elle une fois de plus.

- Alice! Bella la mit en garde.

Ma jumelle su par le ton employé, qu'elle n'avait plus rien à dire. C'était la chanson que nous voulions ... fin de l'histoire.

Nous quittâmes une Alice faisant la moue, pour nous diriger vers la piste de danse installée dans la cour.

Bella et moi savions qu'elle s'en remettrait rapidement, car Jasper arriva derrière elle et enroula ses bras autour d'elle.

Notre premier mariage avait suscité des éclats de voix de Charlie et des chuchotements inquiets de tout le monde, disant que ce ne serait certainement pas le dernier, car nous étions trop jeunes pour nous marier.

Celui-ci était idéal ... plus que nous n'aurions pu jamais demander. Je détestais avoir du me remarier, mais en un sens, j'étais content. C'était celui que nous aurions dû avoir la première fois.

Aucun de nous ne pouvait arrêter de sourire. J'enveloppais à nouveau mes bras autour d'elle et lui chantais le dernier couplet en déposant une fleur dans ses cheveux, puis je baissais la tête, pris d'un fou rire.

Ouais ... Alice avait raison ... nous étions très ringard ... mais nous ne en soucions pas.

Puis il fut l'heure de rentrer à la maison. Char avait été bouleversée quand elle avait su qu'elle allait passer la nuit chez son grand-père, mais quand il lui promit de l'emmener à la pêche le lendemain, le problème fut réglé.

Cette petite fille aimait aller à la pêche avec Charlie. C'était l'une des choses qu'elle préférait faire, ce qui ravissait mon beau-père.

- Alors … Commença Bella.

- Nous y sommes enfin. Alors pourquoi suis-je nerveux? Dis-je en riant.

Elle se mit à rire avec moi et me dit.

- Je n'en n'ai aucune idée mais je le suis aussi. Disons simplement que nous allons prendre notre temps, d'accord?

Je hochais la tête.

Nous nous déshabillâmes lentement, sensuellement et sans hâte.

Entrer en elle en étant son mari, fut surréaliste pour nous deux. Il y eut quelques larmes partagées, puis nous continuâmes à faire l'amour.

Bella fut choquée, quand peu de temps après, je fus prêt pour un second round.

- Mon amour, je suis un homme ... tu me rends fou tout le temps. D'ailleurs, j'ai passé assez de ces dernières années de ma vie sans pouvoir te toucher ... être à l'intérieur de toi ... je ne veux plus perdre de temps.

- Mais tu étais en moi il n'y a pas si longtemps et si nous avons à nouveau des relations sexuelles, ce sera la troisième fois en moins de vingt-quatre heures. Tu ne penses pas que cela nous rend semblables à des nymphomanes? Demanda-t-elle en riant.

- Pas du tout ... je pense que cela fait de nous des jeunes mariés ... amoureux ... et tout à fait normaux.

- Alors au boulot mari .

- Comme tu voudrasfemme. Grognais-je.

Nous fîmes l'amour trois fois cette nuit là, ce qui nous amenait à un total de cinq pour la journée. Le deuxième jour de notre lune de miel nous le passâmes à récupérer de la journée précédente. Bella était beaucoup trop malade pour avoir des relations sexuelles, mais nous réussîmes cependant à nous donner du plaisir oralement.

Notre semaine se passa sans interruption, et être seuls à la maison était parfait. Nous avions interdit les vêtements et nous ne quittâmes pas la chambre à moins de le devoir absolument.

Les fois où nous avions quitté la chambre, nous avions réussi à entacher certaines surfaces de la maison avec notre désir sexuel.

Apparemment, les hormones de grossesse faisaient leur effet car Bella était excitée comme l'enfer ... tout le temps, toute la semaine. Elle m'avait dit que cela allait continuer à devenir plus intense au fil de la grossesse.

_Quels mois merveilleux cela allait être. _

_**Mardi 17 Janvier 2010:**_

Notre bébé devait naître dans un peu plus de trois mois. Bella m'avait dit que la date officielle était le 21 avril. Nous avions décidé de connaître le sexe du bébé, mais il ou elle était têtu et refusait de nous faire voir son sexe.

Ma femme avait ses bons jours et ses mauvais. Certains jours, elle était insupportable, tandis que d'autres, elle était au comble du bonheur ou terriblement triste. Elle me déclara que les hormones étaient pires cette fois-ci, et que tout lui semblait différent avec cette grossesse.

Malheureusement, je n'avais aucune idée de ce dont elle parlait, et je ne pouvais donc approuver.

Une chose était certaine, sa libido était décuplée. Jamais je n'aurai pensé dire cela un jour, mais elle m'épuisait.

Je n'en n'étais pas au point de me plaindre, parce que c'était fabuleux et que je savais qu'une fois que le bébé serait arrivé tout changerait ... au moins pendant un certain temps.

Je m'étais donc juré de savourer chaque instant de cette grossesse. Quand elle avait eu ses nausées en début de grossesse, je lui avais tenu les cheveux alors qu'elle vomissait puis je lui avais ramené des petits gâteaux au lit, et lui avais frottais le ventre doucement, suppliant notre bébé d'être gentil avec sa maman.

Pas une nuit ne passait sans que j'embrasse son ventre et que nous parlions à notre bébé avant de nous endormir. Notre position pour dormir était la cuillère tout en frottant son ventre jusqu'à ce que nous nous endormions.

Charley avait été bouleversé quand nous lui avions dit qu'elle allait être grande sœur, mais quand elle réalisa qu'elle aurait une personne réelle pour jouer avec elle, et qu'elle pourrait commander, elle fut ravie.

Nous avions essayé de lui expliquer qu'elle ne pourrait pas commander le bébé, mais au lieu d'écouter, elle avait courut dans sa chambre pour s'entraîner sur ses poupées.

Lorsque notre fille têtue était fâchée, nous avions appris que quelques fois, il ne fallait pas tenter de lui faire entendre raison de suite, nous avions donc choisi de ne pas approfondir ce point pour le moment.

Chaque moment de nos vies était précieux pour moi.

Je ne me plaignais jamais quand Bella m'envoyait à deux heures du matin, chercher l'objet de ses envies, quels qu'ils fussent à l'époque.

Les mots ne peuvent pas décrire ce que je ressentis, quand pour la première fois je sentis les coups de pied du bébé.

_**Flash-back**_

_**- Edward! Appela Bella depuis le salon.**_

_**Ça ne faisait pas longtemps qu'elle était rentrée du travail, et je finissais de préparer le repas.**_

_**Charley m'avait aidé jusqu'à ce que sa mère rentre, puis elle avait voulu passer du temps sur le canapé avec elle pour lui parler de notre journée.**_

_**Je n'avais pour le moment, aucun nouveau projet artistique, j'avais donc pris quelques semaines de repos pour aider à la maison et aujourd'hui je n'avais pas emmené Charley à la garderie. J'avais décidé de passer une journée père-fille. **_

_**Je courus au salon craignant que quelque chose n'aille pas, mais je vis seulement le visage de Charley appuyé sur le ventre de Bella.**_

_**- Que se passe-t-il mesdames?**_

_**- Papa! Le bébé donne des coups! Viens vite ! Dit Char souriante.**_

_**Nombreuses furent les émotions qui me consumèrent quand je posais ma main sur son ventre, et que je sentis notre enfant bouger de l'intérieur d'elle.**_

_**Culpabilité**_

_**Regret**_

_**Joie**_

_**Béatitude**_

_**Amour**_

_**J'enveloppais mes bras autour de mes deux amours, pour leur faire savoir combien je les aimais. J'appuyais ensuite mes lèvres sur le ventre de Bella et parlais doucement à notre bébé.**_

_**- Papa t'aime bébé ... nous avons tous hâte de te rencontrer. **_

_**Je savais que jamais je ne pourrai récupérer les moments que j'avais manqué quand Bella était enceinte de notre fille. Mais elle avait raison, j'avais été là à chaque moment, y compris depuis sa naissance et je serai là pour tout le reste.**_

_**Je refusais de m'attarder plus longtemps sur ce que j'avais fait de mal alors qu'elle était enceinte de Char. Mon objectif était de m'assurer que je faisais ce qu'il fallait ...**_ _**maintenant**__**.**_

_**Flash-back Fin**_

- Bébé? Esme et papa vont bientôt arriver. Tu es prêt à partir? Demanda Bella depuis la porte de notre chambre.

Ma mère et Charlie venaient garder Char aujourd'hui pendant que nous allions à un autre rendez-vous échographie.

Nous esperions que notre enfant veuille bien coopérer aujourd'hui.

Je me retournais et lui souris, puis je traversais rapidement la pièce avant de tomber à genoux devant elle. Quand je me mis à remonter son tee-shirt et à embrasser son ventre elle se mit à rire.

- Que fais-tu?

- J'ai une conversation avec notre bébé. Écoutes, si aujourd'hui tu nous montre si tu es un garçon ou une fille, afin que nous puissions décorer ta chambre et rendre ta maman heureuse, je t'aiderai à acheter ta première voiture. Qu'en penses-tu?

- Vraiment? Tu corromps notre enfant?

- Hey, tout ce qui peut marcher. Dis-je en redescendant son tee-shirt et me levant pour lui faire face.

Je l'attirais pour un baiser rapide, qu'elle essaya de transformer en plus.

- Bébé, nous n'avons pas le temps et tu sais que nous ne pouvons pas laisser Char sans surveillance trop longtemps.

Elle eut un petit rire.

- Très vrai!

Peu de temps après être descendus, Esme et Charlie arrivèrent, ce qui nous permit de partir.

Nous étions nerveux. Je tenais sa main serrée dans la mienne, quand j'entendis le médecin dire les mots les plus merveilleux.

- Félicitations, c'est un garçon!

Bella riait à côté de moi, et je plaçais des baisers sur tout son visage, descendant jusqu'à son ventre pour dire bonjour à mon fils.

- Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle? Demandais-je entre deux baisers.

- Je crois que tu vas devoir l'aider à acheter sa première voiture. Mais tu sais que tu devras faire la même chose pour Charley!

Je haussais les épaules.

- Oui, mais je l'aurais fait pour chacun d'eux de toute façon.

Le médecin imprima nos photos et sortit afin que Bella puisse se nettoyer.

- Tu es content? Me demanda Bella.

- Oui mon amour. Je suis sur un nuage! Nous allons avoir une fille et un garçon.

- Charley va être ravie. Dit-elle en riant.

Notre fille nous demandait en permanence de faire en sorte que le bébé soit un garçon parce qu'elle voulait un petit frère.

Bella s'était habillée et je l'aidais à se lever de la table, mais elle cessa de bouger.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Matthew Carlisle ... Dit-elle, puis s'arrêta.

- Matthew Carlisle Cullen ... ça me plaît. Lui dis-je honnêtement.

- Pourquoi Matthew?

- Le nom de jeune fille de ta mère est Matthews. J'ai prénommé Charley d'après mes parents, nous devons prénommer celui-ci d'après les tiens et comme c'est un garçon ... c'est l'occasion parfaite.

J'enveloppais mes bras autour d'elle et enfouissais mon visage dans ses cheveux.

- Je t'aime. Dis-je en embrassement rapidement ses lèvres.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Nous quittâmes l'hôpital, ravis de rentrer à la maison et d'annoncer à tous la bonne nouvelle.

_**Mercredi 11 Avril 2012: Age 28**_

Aujourd'hui nous avions terminé la chambre de Matt. Bella et moi avions décidé de la décorer sur le le thème du sport.

Elle ne se sentait pas bien depuis hier, me laissant faire le gros du travail alors qu'elle était assise et qu'elle me disait ce qu'elle voulait.

Cela m'allait très bien, de plus elle m'écoutait et me laissait utiliser certaines de mes idées.

Bella arrivait à son terme et avait pris son congé maternité. Elle pourrait passer tout l'été avec Matt, avant de retourner au travail fin août.

Nous étions prêts pour son arrivée ... nous mourrions tous les trois d'impatience de le rencontrer.

Charley nous demandait tous les jours si son petit frère avait terminé de cuire. Cela nous faisait toujours rire quand elle disait cela, que parce qu'elle le demandait toujours avec l'air grave.

Emmett avait fait un commentaire à propos de Bella ayant un petit pain dans le four et quand Charley l'avait interrogé à ce sujet, il avait utilisé un tas de références sur la cuisson, c'est pourquoi elle disait à tout le monde que son frère était entrain de cuire dans le ventre de sa maman.

Nous avions entendu la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et notre fille débordante d'énergie, monter les escaliers.

- Charley Renée Cullen, ralentit dans les escaliers! Tu vas tomber! Cria ma mère.

- Maman! Papa! Criait Charley en entrant et sortant de chaque chambre.

Elle nous trouva dans la chambre de Matt et fut pleine d'enthousiasme quand elle vit que nous avions fini.

- Attendez! Encore une chose!

Elle sortit de la chambre et revint après quelques minutes. Elle portait la tortue que j'avais donné à Bella pour elle quand elle était bébé. Esme entra dans la chambre derrière elle.

- Je n'ai plus besoin de lumière papa! Matt-Y peut l'avoir. Dit-elle en me la tendant.

- C'est très gentil de ta part Charley. Lui dit ma mère.

Charley avait pris l'habitude de l'appeler Matty, mais quand elle était stressée, elle disait Matt avec une pause et puis Y. C'était adorable.

Emmett l'avait encouragée et il avait commencé à l'appeler Matty-Mo. Pourquoi, je n'en ai aucune idée. Cependant, c'était le surnom que lui avait donné oncle Em et Char adorait.

Ma mère s'était mise à pleurer quand nous lui avions dit qu'on l'appelait Matthew à cause de son nom de jeune fille ... et les pleurs avaient redoublé quand nous lui avons dit son prénom complet.

Elle était d'accord avec en moi pour dire que papa nous avait envoyé ce petit miracle pour montrer qu'il serait toujours avec nous.

- Où devrions-nous mettre la tortue pour Matt, Charley?

Elle prit la tortue de mes mains et la posa au pied du lit sur le plancher. Ainsi il pourrait voir la lumière. Très réfléchi. Elle allait être une grande sœur étonnante.

- Merci d'avoir récupéré Char à la garderie Esme. Dit Bella.

- Pas de problème ma chérie. J'avais fini avec mon client et j'aime passer du temps avec ma petite-fille, tu le sais.

Maman travaillait à temps plein maintenant que papa avait disparu. Quand elle ne travaillait pas, elle passait du temps avec sa famille ... y compris Charlie. Ces deux-là se retrouvaient pour dîner plusieurs fois par semaine ... soit ils sortaient, soit ma mère cuisinait.

J'étais heureux qu'ils soient restés amis et qu'elle ait un soutien. Leur amitié me rendait heureux pour elle.

Elles vivaient certains jours mieux que d'autres ... tout comme le reste d'entre nous. Carlisle manquait à tous... mais il aurait voulu que tout le monde continue à vivre et soit heureux.

James avait déclaré dans son toast à notre mariage, que j'étais l'homme le plus fort qu'il ait jamais rencontré. Je supposais que je tenais de mon père. Cependant, en regardant la façon dont ma mère avait surmonté sa mort, je sus instantanément que je tenais réellement d'elle.

Nous commencions à sortir de la chambre quand Bella serra son ventre et laissa échapper un cri.

- Oh merde. Murmura-t-elle.

- Bébé, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Oui ... bébé en effet.

- Bébé? Est-ce qu'il donne des coups de pied? Demandais-je

- Il essaie plutôt de trouver son chemin! Dit-elle en serrant les dents et en tenant son ventre.

- Oh mon dieu! C'est le moment! Dit doucement ma mère.

- Le moment? Interrogeais-je bêtement.

Charley commença à sauter de haut en bas.

- Le moment papa! Mon Matt-Y arrive!

- OH! C'est le moment! Dis-je.

Maman décida qu'elle allait rester à la maison avec Charley jusqu'à l'arrivée de Matthew. Elle savait que Char s'ennuierait à l'hôpital.

Dès qu'elle eut fini de m'aider à mettre Bella et nos sacs dans la voiture, elle alla appeler Charlie et lui dit de nous retrouver à l'hôpital.

Durant tout le trajet je ne pus m'arrêter de sourire. Ma pauvre Bella n'arrêtait pas de crier et de me maudire à chaque fois qu' une contraction la frappait.

- Oh merde! Cria-t-elle.

- Ça ne va pas mon amour?

- Non, je viens de perdre les eaux. Je suis désolée Edward!

- Bébé, je ne me soucie pas de ça! C'est une putain de voiture! Elle peut être nettoyée et si c'est pas possible ... j'en achèterai une nouvelle. Je veux juste que notre petit garçon soit en bonne santé ... c'est tout ce dont je me soucie.

Charlie était déjà à l'hôpital, il nous attendait à l'entrée des urgences avec une infirmière et un fauteuil roulant.

Il me dit qu'il allait aller garer la voiture et que je devais accompagner Bella.

Bella exigea une péridurale. Elle ne voulait pas souffrir comme la dernière fois.

Malheureusement, le médecin lui dit qu'elle était déjà trop avancée dans le travail pour l'avoir. Apparemment, Matthew était pressé de sortir.

Lorsque qu'il fut temps de pousser, Bella attrapa ma chemise et me dit:

- Donnes-moi des médicaments putain!

Je lui répondis aussi doucement que possible.

- Ma chérie, il est trop tard pour cela ... Matt veut vraiment nous rencontrer. Concentres-toi sur lui ... ça va bien se passer. Je t'aime.

Charlie avait décider de rester dans la salle d'attente avec le reste de la famille. Il n'y avait que Bella et moi dans la salle d'accouchement.

Elle poussait et je la coachais. Elle me serrait la main et je lui embrassais le front. Elle me criait dessus et je lui disait combien je l'aimais.

En fin de compte, Matthew Carlisle Cullen rejoint notre famille à dix-neuf heures.

Il avait une tête pleine de cheveux bruns foncés comme sa mère et quand il ouvrit les yeux, ils étaient d'une couleur gris bleuâtre foncé. Ils étaient sombres sur le côté et j'espérais qu'ils soient bruns comme sa mère.

Dès que je posais les yeux sur ce petit garçon, je ressentis une vague d'amour et de crainte, comme lorsque j'avais vu Char.

Il me rappelait tellement de Bella. Charley, elle, me ressemblait de plus en plus chaque jours.

Bella tint Matt, puis je suivis les infirmières quand elles allèrent le nettoyer. Lorsque, je le ramenais à Bella, j'avais le sourire.

Il était plus petit que Charley.

Ma femme était couchée, épuisée, pleurant et en sueur.

- Allons voir maman Matt.

- Oh mon Dieu Edward! Regardes ce que nous avons fait. Je ne peux pas croire que nous ayons fait un autre bébé. Je l'aime déjà tellement. Dit Bella en pleurant.

Je m'assis dans le lit avec elle et Matthew, de la même façon que nous l'avions fait avec Charley après sa naissance.

Ne nous pouvions être plus heureux.

Toute la famille vint nous voir à tour de rôle.

Charlie, Bella, Matt et moi étions seuls dans la chambre quand Esme arriva avec Char.

Il était environ 21H, Char aurait du être couchée, mais ce n'était pas grave ... elle avait un nouveau frère à accueillir.

- Elle a fait une sieste avec moi après que vous soyez partis. Je ne l'en ai pas empêché parce que je savais qu'elle voudrait venir voir Matthiew.

Charley resta d'abord en retrait avec son grand-père, nerveuse au début. Elle laissa d'abord sa grand-mère tenir Matthiew.

Elle debout à côté de Charlie, regardant partout autour d'elle.

Ma petite fille ...

Elle était si perspicace ... intelligente ... belle ... et têtue ... un peu comme sa mère. Il était difficile pour moi de la regarder et de me dire qu'elle allait avoir trois ans dans moins d'un mois.

À certains moments, elle semblait beaucoup plus âgée.

Esme redonna Matt à Bella et dit:

- Charlie, pourquoi ne pas descendre à la cafétéria et prendre un café?

- C'est tentant Esme. Va voir papa ma citrouille. Je pense que Matt est prêt à rencontrer sa grande sœur. Dit-il en embrassant son front avant de partir.

Il la poussa vers moi et sortit avec ma mère.

Bella fit un peu plus de place et me dit de la rejoindre sur le lit. Je pris Charley sur mes genoux et Bella tenait Matt.

- Il est petit, papa. Dit-elle tranquillement.

- Oui c'est vrai.

- Que penses-tu de ton petit frère Char? Demanda Bella nerveusement.

Un moment de réflexion passa sur le visage de notre fille, puis elle se pencha et déposa un baiser délicat sur le nez minuscule de Matt.

- Je t'aime Matt-Y. Fut tout ce qu'elle dit.

Elle bâilla et se pencha en arrière contre ma poitrine. Apparemment, la sieste faite plus tôt avec ma mère n'avait pas suffit.

Bella se pencha vers moi, et nous restâmes ainsi tous les quatre. Matt et Char s'étaient endormis.

- Nous l'avons fait. Lui dis-je.

- Oui nous l'avons fait. Je t'aime Edward, aujourd'hui plus que jamais. Toi, Char, Matt, êtes tout pour moi. Ma maison est là où vous serez tous les trois.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi mon amour. Nous nous sommes presque détruit ... mais en fin de compte, nous nous sommes sauvés. Je t'aime tellement bébé.

Elle se rapprocha et se nicha contre ma poitrine ... aussi près qu'elle le pouvait, car Charley s'y trouvait aussi.

J'avais un bras autour de Bella et l'autre autour de ma petite fille.

- Merci. Dis-je tranquillement.

- Pourquoi? Demanda Bella.

- Pour tout.

À un moment donné de ma vie, je me noyais. Je n'avais jamais pensé pouvoir atteindre à nouveau la surface. L'alcool me consumait. Bella m'avait sauvé ... en me donnant tout. Elle m'avait donné son amour ... sa gentillesse ... son pardon ... et deux beaux enfants.

À l'époque où Char était née, je n'avais jamais pensé pouvoir réitérer cette expérience avec Bella. J'étais follement heureux que ce soit arrivé ... même si je ne m'y attendais pas.

J'avais été plus que disposé à laisser Bella trouver le bonheur sans moi ... tant qu'elle était vraiment heureuse.

La chose était ... que nous étions deux moitiés d'un tout ... et nous ne serions jamais heureux séparés l'un de l'autre. Nous nous étions perdus le long du chemin, mais nous avions fini par nous retrouver ... et rien ne pourrait jamais plus nous séparer.

Nous étions plus forts maintenant ... et notre amour ... notre vie ensemble était tout pour nous .

_**Voilà cette histoire est à présent terminée. J'espère que vous l'avez aimé autant que j'ai pris plaisir à la traduire.**_

_**Je vous donne rendez-vous très vite pour l'épilogue (enfin il y en aura deux, POV Edward, puis Bella).**_

_**Encore merci pour m'avoir suivi et encouragé pour cette fiction.**_


	33. Chapitre 32: Epilogue 1

_**Merci à : twilight-i-love-you, littleangelordevil93, LuneBlanche, ptitcoeurfragile, Habswifes, calimer59, Twifictions, JulieintheHeaven, MaryseTthebumptious, lilison-cullen, lea228, Linou2701, edwardbellaamour, ninia54, canard87**_

_**miss45 : je suis vraiment contente que ça t'ai plu.**_

_**Farah : Perso j'espère qu'il lui pardonnera pas. J'ai jamais pu la voir en peinture : trop hautaine à mon goût !**_

**Chapitre 32 :**

Épilogue

EPOV

_**Dimanche 24 Août, 2031: 48 ans**_

Mercredi avait marqué notre vingtième anniversaire de mariage ... le deuxième. Toute la famille était réunie aujourd'hui, chez nous, pour célébrer cette fête d'anniversaire organisée par nos enfants.

J'étais ravi que Charley soit à nouveau à la maison. Nous ne la voyons plus aussi souvent, depuis qu'elle avait quitté la maison il y a quatre ans.

On voyait plus Matt que Char, depuis qu'il vivait à Seattle. Il avait choisi de rester près de la maison ... pour certaines raisons.

Charley Renée avait toujours été une enfant vive, ayant des ennuis, faisant toujours le contraire de ce que nous attendions. Elle nous avait définitivement fait garder les pieds sur terre. J'avais souvent eu des prises de tête avec notre fille quand elle était adolescente.

Au fil des ans cependant, notre plus gros problème fut son acceptation à l'UCLA. Elle ne l'avait dit à personne, sauf à JJ. Il l'avait su car lui aussi avait été accepté.

Ces deux-là étaient inséparables. Au fond, nous savions tous ce qui pourrait éventuellement se passer, et aucun d'entre nous ne fut surpris quand ils se déclarèrent leur amour à l'âge de dix ans.

JJ avait travaillé dur pour obtenir son diplôme en avance afin que lui et Charley puissent rester ensemble, car elle avait une année d'avance sur lui.

J'eus du mal à l'accepter ... même si dans mon cœur ... je savais qu'il n'y avait pas meilleur homme pour ma fille.

Même si j'avais été préoccupé par l'intensité de leur relation, nous avions désormais dépassé tout cela.

Cependant, il y a cinq ans, quand nous avions découvert que Char allait aller à l'UCLA, je fus dévasté, c'était la pire décision qu'elle puisse prendre.

Si elle allait en Californie, elle ne serait plus ici ... avec moi .

_**Flash-back**_

_**Tout le monde était assis autour de la table de salle à manger, sauf Charley. Elle était rentrée plus tard de l'école que d'habitude et Bella l'avait envoyée à la salle de bains pour se laver pour le dîner.**_

_**Elle s'assit à table et prit place en face de son frère.**_

_**- Où**_ _**étais-tu**__**? Demanda-t-il..**_

_**- Je célébrais avec JJ.**_

_**Matt leva les yeux, nous avions tous une idée de ce que cela signifiait. Malheureusement, je savais pertinemment que ma fille et son copain étaient sexuellement actifs, parce qu'un jour j'étais rentré plus tôt du travail, et j'avais surpris le spectacle se passant dans sa chambre.**_

_**Je travaillais encore pour des entreprises qui voulaient des peintures ou d'autres types d'œuvres d'art pour leurs établissements, mais grâce à mes enfants, je m'étais découvert un amour pour l'enseignement de l'art. **_

_**Après avoir pris quelques cours pour obtenir un diplôme d'enseignant, Bella m'aida à trouver un emploi au Lycée de Forks comme professeur d'art. J'avais commencé à enseigner quand Char avait environ huit ans et Matthew cinq ans. **_

_**Une semaine avant la rentrée de Char, les enseignants avaient déjà repris le travail. Nous étions censés avoir des réunions toute la journée, mais j'avais eu un mal de tête d'enfer et j'avais décidé de partir plus tôt.**_

_**Mon mal de tête devint bien pire quand je rentrais et que je trouvais ma fille et son copain ayant des relations sexuelles dans sa chambre.**_

_**Cela s'en suivit d'une dispute énorme. J'aimais JJ, mais j'aurai voulu le tuer pour avoir souillé ma fille. Ce fut également difficile entre James et JJ. **_

_**JJ était son fils, mais Charley était comme une fille pour lui. Il était son oncle James et il estimait qu'il était de son devoir de protéger son innocence.**_

_**Les choses se calmèrent finalement après que Tanya et Bella nous aient parlé ... mais il était difficile de les regarder de la même façon. Je me demandais toujours où ils avaient été et ce que JJ avait fait à ma fille avant de la ramener à la maison.**_

_**De nouvelles règles avaient été mises en place, mais aucun d'entre nous n'étaient assez stupide pour croire qu'ils n'avaient pas trouvé d'autres moyens d'avoir des relations sexuelles.**_

_**Bella et moi nous souvenions de comment nous étions à l'école secondaire, et si ils voulaient avoir des relations sexuelles, ils trouveraient un moyen, peu importe quoi.**_

_**Mes pensées au sujet de la découverte que ma Char était sexuellement active furent interrompues par la voix de mon fils.**_

_**- Putain Char! Aucun d'entre nous n'a besoin d'avoir de détails sur tes ébats avec JJ roi du sexe. Gardes cette merde pour toi. **_

_**- Ton langage! Lui dit Bella.**_

_**- Désolé maman. **_

_**- Sors ta tête de la gouttière Matty! Ce n'était même pas ça. D'ailleurs, n'agis pas comme un innocent M...**_

_**A cette époque, Char avait dix-sept et Matthew quatorze. Nous n'avions aucune idée ce qu'elle voulait dire par ce commentaire ... mais nous le sûmes bien assez vite.**_

_**Charley continua.**_

_**- JJ m'a offert ma crème glacée préférée pour célébrer nos bonnes nouvelles.**_

_**- Quelles sont les nouvelles ma chérie? Lui demandais-je.**_

_**- Nous avons tous les deux été admis à UCLA! N'est-ce pas génial? **_

_**Bella me regarda avec inquiétude ... mais elle ne put contenir son enthousiasme très longtemps. Elle se leva pour éteindre notre fille, et elles se mirent à crier en parlant de l'expérience étonnante qu'ils allaient vivre avec JJ. **_

_**Matt laissa tomber sa fourchette dans son assiette et se leva de table. **_

_**- Je n'ai pas faim ... je vais dans ma chambre. **_

_**Charley haussa les épaules et retourna bavarder avec sa maman. C'était comme si je n'étais même pas dans la pièce.**_

_**Je claquais mon poing sur la table avec autorité.**_

_**- Écoutes très attentivement Charley Renée, si tu penses que tu vas aller en Californie avec ce garçon, c'est que tu es folle. Je ne vais pas le répéter, alors j'espère que tu vas comprendre de suite ce que je vais te dire... tu ... n'iras ... pas ... à ... UCLA. C'est trop loin de la maison et je te le défends! Si JJ veut y aller, c'est très bien ... laisses-le partir. Ça vous donnera un peu d'espace. Tu iras à l'Université de Washington, comme nous en avons discuté et ... et ...point final. Dis-je les dents serrées.**_

_**J'étais furieux.**_

_**Nous avions un plan pour l'Université tout tracé pour elle, et elle n'allait pas le changer.**_

_**- Edward! Ne lui parles pas de cette façon! Elle peut décider de l'Université où elle veut aller. Dit Bella en me criant dessus**_

_**- Restes en dehors de cela Bella. Je vais prendre cette décision et je n'ai pas besoin de ton accord.**_

_**- Excuses-moi? Siffla-t-elle.**_

_**- Papa! S'il te plaît! UCLA est mon rêve, tu le sais! Ce n'est pas juste à cause de JJ. J'ai toujours voulu y aller. Tu ne peux pas m'en empêcher, car j'aurai 18 ans quand j'entrerai là-bas. C'est ma vie ... ma décision, pas la tienne! Tu dois me laisser grandir! En outre ... ce n'est pas juste un garçon! Tu le sais! **_

_**- Non ... absolument pas. J'ai dit non, et c'est mon dernier mot. Si tu vas à l'UCLA, je te coupe les vivres, et tu ne recevras pas un sou de ma part pour ta scolarité. Je veux que tu restes près de la maison ... fin de l'histoire. Dis-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.**_

_**Puis je me levais, et montais à l'étage voir Matthiew. Je savais pourquoi il était parti de table de cette façon. Il était bouleversé que sa sœur parte si loin de nous. Cela avait été un moment difficile pour lui d'accepter que sa sœur parte à l'Université, mais ce serait encore pire si elle allait en Californie. Il disait à tout le monde, tout le temps, que sa sœur aînée était sa meilleure amie.**_

_**Non ... ça ne pouvait pas se produire.**_

_**Je frappais à sa porte, mais je n'eus pas de réponse. Je frappais à nouveau et entendis un sourd, «Va-t'en!»**_

_**- Matt, ne t'inquiètes pas mon fils. Char ne va pas aller en Californie. Lorsque tu seras prêt à parler, tu sais où me trouver. Je t'aime Matty. **_

_**J'allais dans la chambre que je partageais avec ma femme et m'assis sur le bord de notre lit. Même à l'étage, dans le calme de notre chambre, je pouvais entendre ma fille en bas, qui sanglotait de façon incontrôlable. Je pouvais entendre les mots doux de Bella pour la réconforter.**_

_**Qu'avais-je fait?**_

_**La façon dont j'avais parlé à ma femme et ma fille était horrible. La vérité était que j'étais terrifié de perdre Charley ... j'avais peur de la laisser aller dans le monde ... et si j'étais honnête avec moi-même ... j'avais peur de la perdre à jamais à cause de JJ.**_

_**Elle était ma fille ... mon petit ange ... pas le sien.**_

_**Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'étais resté assis dans ma chambre, à penser à ce que je leur avais dit, et j'étais sur le point de redescendre quand j'entendis la porte de la chambre se fermer.**_

_**- Maman et Papa sont venus chercher Matty et Charley, ils vont rester chez eux pour la nuit. **_

_**Esme et Charlie s'étaient mariés environ trois ans après la mort de papa. Nous avions tous été choqués quand ils avaient commencé à se fréquenter deux ans après que Carlisle que ait disparu. Cependant, ils étaient heureux et nous ne pouvions pas leur refuser cela. Nous avions appuyé leur décision d'être ensemble en sachant que c'était ce que Renée et Carlisle auraient voulu.**_

_**Bella avait prit l'habitude d'appeler Esme «maman» et maintenant j'appelais Charlie «Papa». **_

_**Je levais les yeux et vis la fureur sur le visage de ma femme. **_

_**- Comment as-tu pu nous dire ces choses à Charley et moi? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit?**_

_**- Elle a grandit si vite. Je suis désolé bébé, je ne peux pas me faire à l'idée qu'elle va partir l'année prochaine ... ça me tue. **_

_**- Oh grandis! Tu as quarante-trois ans Edward, grandis putain! Je ne veux pas penser au fait qu'elle va rentrer à l'Université, mais c'est ce que font les enfants ... ils grandissent et ils quittent la maison. Je ne peux pas croire que tu ais dit ces choses au sujet de JJ! Tu es au courant de leur relation. Il n'y a pas de meilleur homme pour notre fille.**_

_**- Je sais. Dis-je doucement.**_

_**- Si tu la repousses tu la perdras. Tu connais son caractère.**_

_**- Oui, comme sa mère. Dis-je en souriant.**_

_**Les yeux de Bella se firent plus doux et elle me rejoignit sur le lit. Prenant ma main dans la sienne et appuyant son front au mien elle dit :**_

_**- Edward, ça va aller ... et pour Char aussi. UCLA est une merveilleuse occasion pour elle. Ils ont les programmes qu'ils veulent suivre tous les deux. Je sais que si tu y réfléchis calmement pendant une minute tu verras que c'est vrai. **_

_**JJ aspirait à devenir écrivain et UCLA avait un excellent programme d'écriture dans lequel il avait déjà été accepté. Ma petite Charley voulait devenir réalisatrice, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, elle voulait travailler dans le cinéma, et il y avait un programme adéquat là-bas.**_

_**Je hochais la tête et embrassais son nez. **_

_**- Je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir parlé de cette façon. J'ai été con. Tu me pardonnes? Demandais-je en plaisantant.**_

_**Elle m'embrassa sur le front et se leva du lit. **_

_**- Tu es pardonné ... mais si jamais tu me parles à nouveau comme ça, tu devras aller chez ta sœur. Je t'ai dit il y a des années que je ne voulais plus jamais voir ce trou du cul qui voulait tout contrôler, et je le pensais. La seule raison pour laquelle je suis indulgente à ce sujet, c'est parce que je sais combien tu es mal, et qu'il va t'être difficile de laisser partir Charley, mais ne te méprends pas ... je n'accepterai pas d'être traité de cette façon à chaque fois. **_

_**- Compris. Lui répondis-je timidement.**_

_**- Bon, maintenant tu vas te ressaisir et aller chez nos parents pour arranger les choses avec notre fille. **_

_**Flash-back Fin**_

Heureusement, pour moi, ma fille avait hérité de la nature tolérante de Bella. Lorsque je lui avais expliqué pourquoi j'avais agi de cette façon, elle se montra très compréhensive pour quelqu'un de dix-sept ans.

Elle me rassura en me disant que nous avions encore toute une année ensemble, et que nous allions en profiter au maximum ... ce que nous fîmes.

Mes réflexions furent interrompues par des cris dans le baby-phone. Bella était allée à l'épicerie pour acheter quelques bricoles à grignoter. Charley et Matt nous avaient dit que c'était tout ce que nous étions autorisés à faire pour la fête d'aujourd'hui, parce qu'ils apportaient le reste.

Je courus jusqu'à la chambre de Drew à la hâte. C'était loin d'être un bébé, il avait quatre ans, mais j'étais inquiet chaque fois que je l'entendais se réveiller de sa sieste en pleurant.

- Papy!

Il reniflait quand j'entrais dans la chambre. Je m'assis sur son petit lit et le pris dans mes bras.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a mon pote?

- J'ai fait un cauchemar.

- Là, là ... tout va bien, mon pote. Je suis avec toi. Dis-je en lui caressant le dos et en le berçant doucement.

- Quand est-ce que papa va arriver? Demanda-t-il.

Oui ... Edward Andrew Cullen était le plus grand choc de notre vie ... et ce n'était pas notre fils biologique.

- Il va venir plus tard avec tante Charley et oncle Charley JJ. Nana te l'a dit avant que tu ailles dormir, tu te rappelles?

- Oh, c'est vrai. Peut-on descendre et regarder les dessins animés?

- Bien sûr. Répondis-je en l'aidant à se lever du lit.

- Viens, papy! Cria-t-il en sortant de la chambre.

Bella était tombée enceinte trois fois après Matthiew. Malheureusement, elle avait des fausses couches. Après la troisième, Char avait sept ans et Matty quatre, nous avions décider de ne plus essayer, car cela nous causait trop de chagrin. J'avais donc pris rendez-vous pour une vasectomie. Dix ans plus tard, nous nous retrouvions à nouveau parents... d'une manière différente.

Environ une semaine après ma dispute avec Charley à propos de UCLA, et les commentaires sarcastiques qu'elle avait fait au sujet de Matthiew, sur le fait qu'il n'était pas si innocent, nous avions découvert ce qu'elle entendait par là.

C'est avec des yeux larmoyants, et sa grande sœur à ses côtés lui tenant la main, que notre fils de quatorze ans nous avait annoncé qu'il allait être père. Notre enfant innocent, qui n'était interessé que par les jeux vidéo allait être papa.

Nous avions pleuré ensemble et essayé de voir comment nous pourrions gérer la situation. La mère, Kate, voulait se faire avorter. Elle et Matt se connaissaient à peine, et elle n'avait aucun désir d'être mère à seize ans. Si c'était ce que Matthiew voulait, alors nous appuierons sa décision. Cependant, il n'avait pas l'impression que c'était la bonne chose à faire.

Nous avions eu une conversation avec les parents de Kate, en présence de Kate et Matthew. Nous avions décidé que Kate ne se ferait pas avorter, et qu'elle viendrait habiter avec nous jusqu'à l'accouchement. Matt voulait faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour elle puisque c'était sa responsabilité aussi.

Le plan initial était de mettre le bébé en adoption.

Cependant, dès que Matt posa les yeux sur son fils, il ne voulut plus renoncer à lui. Il pleurait dans la salle d'attente, nous suppliant de ne pas le faire adopter.

Bella et moi avions partagé un coup d'œil, et je sus que nous allions faire quelque chose pour aider notre fils et petit-fils.

Kate n'avait jamais rien ressenti pour Drew, elle n'avait aucune envie de le voir ou de le tenir. Il lui fallut moins d'une seconde pour accepter de signer les papiers dans lesquels elle abandonnait ses droits parentaux.

Matty avait eu besoin de beaucoup d'aide, ne lui avions pas permit de quitter l'école. Il avait travaillé à temps partiel pour aider financièrement avec le bébé.

Matt avait quinze ans à la naissance de son fils. Beaucoup disaient qu'un enfant ne pouvait pas ressentir d'amour pour un bébé quand il l'a eu jeune ... parce que justement, il est trop jeune, et pas assez mûr pour être parent. Eh bien, mon fils était l'exception. Et ce petit gars était dans nos vies et nous l'aimions profondément ... y compris son papa.

Il était un bon père ... et je savais que ça l'ennuyait de ne pas pouvoir passer plus de temps avec son fils. Matt faisait des études pour devenir un médecin. Il avait été diplômé et venait juste de commencer l'Université de Washington il y a une semaine.

Matthiew n'iraient pas aux fêtes, et ne ferait rien de risqué maintenant qu'il était à l'Université. Cela n'avait jamais été dans son caractère de toute façon, d'autant plus que le Lycée lui avait laissé un souvenir à vie ... mais il n'avait jamais regretté d'avoir gardé son enfant.

Je regardais Drew assis à côté de moi. Chaque fois que je regardais ce petit garçon, je pouvais voir à quel point je l'aimais. Il fut une surprise pour nous, mais nous ne l'abandonnerions pour rien au monde.

C'était drôle parce qu'il ne ressemblait en rien à sa mère. En fait, il me ressemblait quand j'étais enfant. Il avait les cheveux bruns comme Matt et Bella, mes yeux verts et certains de mes traits de visage.

- Papy! Regardes les dessins animés avec moi! Me dit Drew.

- Désolé mon pote. Je vais aller nous préparer à goûter, tu as envie?

Il hocha la tête avec enthousiasme et retourna à son spectacle.

J'étais dans la cuisine à couper des pommes quand j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se fermer.

- Nana! Tu m'as manqué! Entendis-je dire Drew.

Mon amour était à la maison.

- Où est papy mon chéri?

- Fait le goûter. Répondit-il.

J'entendis ma femme venir vers la cuisine, elle posa ses sacs sur la table et m'enveloppa de ses bras.

- Salut. Tu avais l'air plongé dans tes pensées. Quelque chose te tracasse? Dit-elle tranquillement.

- Non ... Je suis juste heureux de voir Charley.

- Hum, notre fils rentre à la maison aussi tu sais. Dit-elle en riant.

- Je sais, mais c'est différent avec Char ... tu le sais. Nous voyons Matt chaque week-end et lui parlons tous les jours quand il appelle pour parler à Drew. Nous ne voyons pas et ne parlons pas autant à notre fille.

Charley et JJ étaient restés à Los Angeles après avoir obtenu leur diplôme en mai dernier. JJ terminait un stage chez McGraw-Hill. Ils avaient un bureau à Westlake Village, qui était à moins de 60 kilomètres de leur appartement. Ça marchait pour eux, et JJ savait que Charley avait besoin de rester à Los Angeles pour mener sa carrière.

Pour le moment, elle travaillait dans une station de télévision locale comme fille à tout faire, mais elle essayait de faire en sorte qu'ils lui laissent sa chance derrière les caméras .

- Je sais, je te taquinais. Je suis très heureuse de la voir aussi. Elle a dit qu'elle avait de grandes nouvelles à nous annoncer. Dit Bella.

- J'ai entendu ... et Seigneur aides-moi, je ne sais pas si je pourrai supporter d'autres nouvelles de la teneurs des deux dernières. Elles ont failli me tuer!

La première fois c'était quand Charley nous avait dit qu'elle était reçue à UCLA.

Le seconde, c'était il y a deux ans, ils étaient venus passer quelques jours et nous avaient annoncé qu'ils étaient mariés. Ils n'avaient rien dit à personne à l'avance parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas que quelqu'un les en dissuade.

J'étais plus blessé que en colère, je n'avais pas pu accompagner ma petite fille dans l'allée. Après que sa tante Alice l'ait convaincu, Charley avait cédé et nous avions organisé une cérémonie de mariage ici et j'avais pu donner le bras à ma fille.

- Je pense qu'ils vont avoir un bébé.

A la mention de ma fille enceinte, le couteau glissa de ma main et entailla mon doigt.

- Excuses-moi?

- Merde, Edward tu saignes! Dit Bella.

- Je suis désolé, tu viens de me dire que notre fille est enceinte?

Ma femme se moquait de moi tout en attrapant le kit de premier secours sous l'évier. La coupure était peu profonde et ne nécessitait pas de points de suture.

- Tiens mets ça. Non, je ne t'ai pas dit qu'elle est enceinte, je te dis que c'est ce que je pense. Appelles ça l'intuition d'une mère.

-Tu ne vas pas prendre soin de ton mari blessé et me faire un pansement? Jésus!

- Tu sais comment je suis quand je vois du sang. Soignes-toi s'il te plaît! Dit-elle en se détournant.

Je me précipitais vers elle et commençais à la chatouiller par derrière. J'avais déjà couvert mon doigt, mais elle ne le savait pas.

Elle garda les yeux fermés et me priait de m'arrêter tout en riant.

J'entendis un raclement de gorge et me retournais pour voir Matty, portant Drew, debout dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Trop pris dans notre jeu, nous ne l'avions pas entendu entrer dans la maison.

- Jésus, on pourrait penser qu'à près de cinquante ans vous alliez grandir tous les deux ... mais je ne crois pas. C'est bon à savoir que des choses perverses ont lieu dans la cuisine pendant que mon fils est dans l'autre pièce. Merci les gars. Dit-il en riant.

Nous savions qu'il nous taquinait. Avant que je ne puisse répliquer mon petit-fils prit la parole.

- Papy, c'est quoi perverse? Je ne connais pas ce mot.

- Hey, hey, hey! Où êtes-vous? L'enfant préféré est de retour! Cria Charley depuis le salon.

Ma fille arrivait au moment parfait.

Drew sauta des bras de son père.

- Tante Char et oncle JJ sont là!

Bella me laissa et traversa la cuisine pour aller embrasser notre fils.

- Tu as l'air fatigué Matty. Dors-tu suffisamment?

- Je vais bien maman. S'il te plaît ne t'inquiètes pas.

Elle hocha la tête et c'est bras dessus, bras dessous que nous sortîmes de la cuisine à la recherche de nos nouveaux arrivants.

- Papa! Entendis-je avant de la voir.

Je me sentis faiblir, ses bras autour de mon cou, et juste comme ça, elle avait à nouveau cinq ans pour moi ... plus vingt-deux.

Nous ne l'avions pas vu depuis la remise de son diplôme il y a trois mois,ce qui était beaucoup trop long. Mais ils étaient occupés, et les billets d'avion étaient chers. Charley et JJ étaient des personnes indépendantes individuellement, mais en couple, c'était encore pire.

Ils ne voulaient pas qu'on leur envoie de l'argent, même si James et Tanya leur proposaient aussi de temps en temps. Ils étaient déterminés à se débrouiller par eux-même.

Alors que j'embrassais ma petite fille, je remarquais que son étreinte était tendue, comme si elle avait peur ou qu'elle s'inquiétait au sujet de quelque chose.

Cela me fit penser au jour où elle était partie pour l'Université.

_**Flash-back**_

_**JJ et Char se rendaient seuls en Californie. Ils avaient la Volvo que j'avais donné à Charley et y avaient entassé toutes les affaires possibles. **_

_**Une partie de moi hurlait que c'était une très mauvaise idée ... j'aurais du vider la banquette arrière et monter pour aller avec eux.**_

_**Je ne pouvais m'imaginer être sans Charley Renée tous les jours ... ne pas voir son souriant visage tous les matins au petit déjeuner ... entendre son rire retentir quand je rentrais du travail ... et lui embrasser le front pour lui dire bonsoir tous les soirs.**_

_**Ma petite fille semblait ne pas avoir peur de ce changement. Elle me disait tout le temps que je réagissais de façon excessive.**_

_**Cependant, quand elle m'embrassa avant leur départ, ses actions me dirent le contraire. Je sus à ce moment que je devais me montrer plus fort que petit mon ange qui déployait ses ailes.**_

_**- J'ai peur papa. Et si cela ne fonctionne pas? Que faire si l'école est trop dure? Que faire si les gens là-bas ne nous aiment pas? Comment vais-je faire tous les jours sans que tu sois là?Chuchota-t-elle dans mon cou, la voix paniquée.**_

_**Je savais qu'elle ne voulait pas que Bella ou JJ entendent qu'elle avait peur.**_

_**Charley avait toujours su manipuler tout le monde ... sauf moi. Avec moi, elle baissait sa garde.**_

_**Bella et moi adorions nos deux enfants de manière égale, mais très souvent un enfant est plus proche d'un parent que de l'autre. Char avait toujours été plus proche de moi et Matty était plus proche de sa mère.**_

_**- N'aies pas peur ma chérie. Tu es incroyable et peu importe ce qui se passe ... les choses s'arrangent. Je serai toujours là pour toi et tu le sais. Si tu as besoin de moi, je serai là en seulement un coup de téléphone ... et si ça ne va pas ... il y a toujours les avions. Appelles-moi et je prendrai le premier **__**vol**__** pour te rejoindre. Mais Char, tu vas y arriver. Tu peux le faire. J'ai foi en toi ma petite fille. **_

_**- Merci papa. Je t'aime tellement. Vous allez tous me manquer.**_

_**- Je sais bébé. Lui dis-je.**_

_**Elle s'éloigna de mon étreinte et dit :**_

_**- Je ferai mieux de dire au revoir à Matt et Drew.**_

_**Matt passa un moment difficile quand il réalisa que sa sœur allait vraiment partir. Drew était seulement âgé de quelques mois quand Charley était partie pour UCLA. Mon fils avait beaucoup mûri depuis qu'il était devenu père, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir une moue de quinze ans quand vint le temps de dire au revoir.**_

_**- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne peux pas aller à l'Université de Washington. C'est mon intention. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec cette école? Demanda-t-il.**_

_**Charley lui prit Drew et l'embrassa partout.**_

_**- Matt, écoutes ... nous en avons parlé. Tu vas à Washington parce que tu as Drew et que tu as besoin d'être près de lui. JJ et moi n'avons pas ce genre de raisons pour rester. **_

_**- Tu as ta famille ici! Tu as un neveu qui a besoin de sa tante, il pourra te demander des conseils, car son père est jeune et il va probablement tout foirer! **_

_**- Matty-Mo, ne dis pas ça.**_

_**Elle se tourna vers Bella et lui demanda de tenir Drew. **_

_**- Matthew Carlisle Cullen, tu vas m'écouter. Tu peux le faire. Tu aimes ce petit garçon. La plupart des gars de ton âge n'auraient pas assumé de la façon dont tu l'as fait ... et pour ça mon petit frère ... tu es un**_ **homme étonnant**_**. Je t'aime et mon neveu aussi. Mais je sais qu'il entre de bonnes de mains car tu es son papa.**_

_**À la fin de son discours tout le monde pleurait. Tanya, James et leur fille, Chloé disaient au revoir à leur fils. Chloé était née un an après Matthiew et ils avaient toujours été bons amis. Elle était à peu près la seule amie qu'il restait à Matt après qu'il ait eu Drew, car personne ne voulait être ami avec un jeune qui était père à quinze ans.**_

_**Cela n'avait pas gêné Chloé ... Matty avait toujours été et serait toujours son ami ... peu importe ce qu'il se passerait.**_

_**Tout le monde terminait ses adieux et je tirais JJ sur le côté. **_

_**- Je t'aime comme si tu étais mon propre fils, j'espère que tu le sais. Je ne veux que le meilleur pour vous deux ... mais Jonathan James, je te dis tout de suite ... si tu blesses ma petite fille de quelque façon ... je te botterai les fesses. Prends soin d'elle ... prenez soin l'un de l'autre. C'est un nouveau monde pour vous deux. **_

_**Il m'embrassa. **_

_**- Oncle Edward tu as ma parole. Je ne laisserai rien lui arriver. Elle est ma vie ... et je l'aime plus que tout.**_

_**Après tous les adieux, je n'eus pas honte de laisser couler mes larmes en les voyant sortir de notre allée.**_

_**Ils étaient partis ... pour commencer le prochain chapitre de leur vie.**_

_**J'étais terrifié et excité pour eux ... et triste pour moi.**_

_**Chloé et Matthieu étaient rentrés à l'intérieur avec le bébé alors que James et Tanya avaient dû retourner au salon de coiffure.**_

_**J'étais encore debout dans l'allée quand je sentis le bras de ma femme attraper le mien.**_

_**- Elle va s'en sortir Edward. Nous l'avons bien élevé. Ils ont tous les deux la tête sur les épaules, ça va bien se passer pour eux. **_

_**- Je sais. Dis-je doucement.**_

_**- Elle te manque déjà, n'est-ce pas? Demanda-t-elle en riant.**_

_**J'attirais Bella contre moi et enveloppais mes bras autour d'elle.**_

_**- Dieu oui. Je l'aime tellement Bells.**_

_**- Eh bien ... si elle te manque tant que ça ... on peut aller lui dire au revoir à nouveau chez maman et papa. Ils vont retrouver tout le monde là-bas. Ils voulaient que nous puissions avoir un moment seul avec elle ici. **_

_**- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend? Allons-y! Dis-je en balançant les clés de la voiture devant elle.**_

_**Le sourire sur le visage de Bella me disait qu'elle n'était pas prête non plus à laisser partir notre fille.**_

_**- Matty, Chloé! Nous serons de retour dans peu de temps! Cria-t-elle vers la maison.**_

_**Nous sautâmes dans la voiture et filâmes vers la maison de nos parents pour dire à nouveau adieu à notre fille. Curieusement, ce ne fut pas aussi difficile la deuxième fois.**_

_**Flash-back Fin**_

- Tu m'as tellement manqué papa. Dit Charley en m'enlaçant.

- Toi aussi ma chérie, toi aussi.

Quand elle se recula elle me regarda avec ses yeux verts pétillants.

- Papa ... j'ai besoin de te parler ... avant tout le monde. Peut-on aller dans un endroit privé?"

- Bien sûr, allons dans le bureau.

Elle hocha la tête et dit à tout le monde que nous serions de retour dans peu de temps.

Je regardais ma femme qui me souriait. Elle savait ce que notre fille était sur le point de me dire ... et quand je vis le sourire rassurant de Bella, je savais que peu importe ce que Char était sur le point de me dire, tout allait bien se passer.

Bella m'avait toujours fait me sentir détendu et à l'aise. Elle avait été ma partenaire ... ma femme ... mon monde durant toute ma vie. Je pouvais passer à travers n'importe quoi ... gérer n'importe quel type de nouvelles, tant qu'elle était à mes côtés.

Contre vents et marées, le meilleur ou le pire, nous l'avions fait. Je n'avais jamais oublié à quel point je l'avais blessé dans le passé. Nous savions ce que c'était de toucher le fond et de pouvoir remonter, parce que nous avions trouvé le chemin ... ensemble .

_**Voilà c'était l'épilogue du point de vue Edward.**_

_**Je vous donne rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour l'ultime chapitre de cette fiction avec l'épilogue du point de vue de Bella.**_

_**En attendant portez vous bien.**_

_**Chris**_


	34. Chapter 33: Epilogue 2

Merci à : aelita48, nina54, ptitcoeurfragile, calimero59

**Chapitre 33**

Épilogue

BPOV

_**Dimanche 24 Août 2031: 47 ans**_

Les vingt dernières années s'étaient bien passées. J'étais parfaitement heureuse de la vie que Edward et moi avions construite ensemble avec nos enfants.

Alors que je regardais Edward et Char monter dans le bureau de mon mari, je réfléchis à la dernière fois qu'ils avaient eu une grande conversation comme ça.

C'était le jour de son «mariage» avec JJ. Mon mari et ma fille ne savaient toujours pas que j'avais entendu leur conversation ce jour-là. C'était un moment privé entre eux deux, mais je n'avais pas pu résister à les écouter et cela me fit les aimer encore plus que je ne le faisais déjà.

_**Flash-back**_

_**- Es-tu sûre de vouloir faire cela? Tu peux t'esquiver discrètement et personne ne saura que tu as disparue, jusqu'au moment ou je suis censé te conduire devant l'autel. Edward suppliait**____**Charley.**_

_**J'entendis son rire retentir. **_

_**- Papa! Arrêtes ... nous sommes déjà mariés. Tu ne peux pas lutter contre le destin ...tu me l'as dit, tu t'en souviens? JJ et moi sommes censés être ... comme toi et maman.**_

_**- Je ne suis pas encore prêt à ce que tu sois la femme de quelqu'un. J'ai encore besoin que tu sois ma petite fille. Dit-il. **_

_**- Allez papa ... Je serai toujours ton bébé. Rien ne changera jamais cela. Tu me l'as toujours dit. J'ai vraiment besoin que tu approuves mon choix. Je veux le faire avec ta bénédiction. J'aime JJ Papa. C'est mon âme sœur ... il saute, je saute. Mais tu es mon père et je t'aime tellement. **_

_**- Oh Charley Renée, je t'aime aussi mon ange. **_

_**Flash-back Fin**_

Ce jour-là m'avait réchauffé le cœur. La vérité était je n'avais aucune idée de ce que Charley était sur le point de dire à Edward. Mais une partie de moi sentait qu'elle pourrait être enceinte.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je savais que c'était important pour elle et qu'elle avait peur, parce qu'elle parlait toujours en premier à Edward quand il s'agissait de grandes nouvelles. Il avait toujours été son rocher. J'imagine que la plupart des mamans seraient jalouses de cela, mais je ne l'étais pas, parce que c'était le genre de relation que j'avais avec Matty.

Je me souviens encore du jour où il était rentré et nous avait parlé de sa paternité imminente. J'étais terrifiée ... pour nous tous.

_**Flash-back**_

_**- Maman, papa ... Matt a besoin de vous parler. Nous devons avoir une réunion de famille. Avait dit Charley d'un ton sérieux.**_

_**Notre plus jeune enfant était légèrement maniéré, timide et restait toujours à l'écart des ennuis. Je ne pouvais donc pas imaginer ce qu'il aurait pu éventuellement faire de mal.**_

_**Charley s'assit sur le canapé avec Matt à côté d'elle, ils se tenaient la main. Ils nous firent signe de nous asseoir sur la table basse en face d'eux.**_

_**Nous nous sommes assis et Matt commença immédiatement à pleurer. Je remarquais que notre fille avait les larmes aux yeux aussi, puis elle le poussa gentiment avec son épaule. **_

_**- Vas-y, Matty-Mo.**_

_**- Maman ... Maman ... Putain j'ai tellement peur. **_

_**Cela m'inquiéta vraiment parce que Matthiew n'utilisait jamais de mots grossiers.**_

_**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Matthiew? Demanda Edward à côté de moi.**_

_**- Vous êtes au courant de la fête qu'il y a eu chez Zack? **_

_**Je regardais mon mari et puis de nouveau notre fils, et nous hochâmes tous deux la tête. Nous l'avions laissé aller à cette fête parce qu'il avait eu un A et qu'il évitait toujours les problèmes . Il n'avait jamais été à une fête avant, et Zack était son meilleur ami. Ses parents étaient censés être là et ils devaient être peu nombreux, donc nous n'avions pas vu d'inconvénients à ce qu'il y aille.**_

_**Matt commença à décrire la façon dont la fête s'était déroulée en réalité. **_

_**- les parents de Zack n'étaient pas en ville ce week-end. Nous avons tous dit à nos parents qu'ils seraient là pour pouvoir y aller. Le frère aîné de Zack avait ramené quelques fûts de bière, et j'ai bu plus que je n'aurais du. **_

_**J'étais furieuse, et dès que nous aurions terminé notre conversation, les parents de Zack recevraient un appel téléphonique de ma part. Mon petit Matty-Mo n'irait plus jamais chez Zack, jamais. C'était ridicule!**_

_**Les larmes coulaient plus rapidement des yeux Matthew, et Charley l'encouragea à nouveau. **_

_**- Continues Matt.**_

_**- Merde! C'est si dur. Je ne sais pas comment vous dire ça ... vous allez être très déçus ... vous allez me détester! **_

_**Edward parla avant que je ne le puisse.**_

_**- Matthiew, il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire pour que nous te détestions. Nous t'aimons mon fils, infiniment.**_

_**Sa voix était si faible que je crus avoir mal entendu les mots sortis de sa bouche.**_

_**- J'ai eu des rapports sexuels ce soir-là ... et la jeune fille ... elle est enceinte ... putain .. c'est ... le mien. Dit-il en bégayant.**_

_**Je me tournais vers mon mari pour obtenir du soutien, parce que je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait faire. Mais en le regardant je le vis le regard choqué, et j'étais sûre d'avoir le même. Il y avait aussi des larmes dans ses yeux, et il en fallait beaucoup pour le faire pleurer. **_

_**Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que je pleurais jusqu'à ce que je sente l'humidité sur mes mains. Je me levais de la table basse pour aller m'asseoir à côté de Matt et prendre sa main libre dans la mienne.**_

_**- Matthiew, tu es sûr? **_

_**Il hocha la tête et j'attirais sa tête contre ma poitrine pour le réconforter, comme je le faisais quand il était petit. Il sanglotait contre moi et laissait tout sortir. Je regardais pardessus lui et vis Charley pleurer. Edward se leva alors et alla s'asseoir de l'autre côté de Char. Nous étions tous serrés, aussi fort que possible, dans ses bras forts.**_

- Ça_** va aller**__**. Nous pouvons le faire ... nous allons le faire ... ensemble ... nous sommes une famille et c'est ce que font les familles. Dit-il.**_

_**Les choses furent difficiles mais nous les surmontâmes. Le jour où Drew était né fut une autre journée difficile. Ce jour-là, nous avions décidé de le mettre à l'adoption. Matty était resté près de Kate pendant l'accouchement et nous étions très fiers de lui.**_

_**Après la naissance du bébé, Matt était venu nous trouver dans la salle d'attente. Il s'était effondré sur la chaise à côté de moi et s'était mis à sangloter dans mes bras.**_

_**- Je ne peux pas le faire maman ... s'il te plaît, ne m'y obliges pas. Il est beau, il est parfait et c'est une partie de moi. S'il te plaît ne m'obliges pas à l'abandonner. Je ne veux pas faire ça ... il ne va pas à comprendre. Il pensera que je ne l'aimais pas ou qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal. Je ne veux pas ça pour lui. Je sais que je peux le faire ... si tu m'aides. Aides-moi. J'ai besoin de toi ... oh mon Dieu je peux pas faire ça. **_

_**J'avais regardé Edward et nous sûmes ce que nous devions faire pour notre fils et notre petit-fils ...**_

_**Maintenant Drew était un élément permanent dans nos vies et nous n'aurions pas voulu qu'il en soit autrement. Mauvais moment ou pas, ce petit garçon avait été une bénédiction pour nous tous.**_

_**Flash-back Fin**_

- Comment ça va tante Bella? Demanda JJ en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

- Génial JJ. Comment vont les choses entre toi et ma fille? Dis-je en souriant.

J'espérais qu'il laisse échapper quelque chose sur ce dont Char et son père discutaient en ce moment.

Il sourit et leva les mains sur la défensive.

- Oh non, je ne vous dis rien jusqu'à ce que Char ait parlé à mon oncle Edward.

- Attends ... Char a de grandes nouvelles? Il ne s'agit pas de nouvelles pour vous deux?

- Merde ... je veux dire ... je veux dire punaise ... J'en ai déjà trop dit! Je vais aller dans la cuisine pour boire un verre. A bientôt!

Drew grimpa sur mes genoux et rit:

- Je t'aime Nana.

Ce gamin mettait toujours le sourire sur mon visage.

Un par un, le reste de notre famille arriva, et Edward et Charley n'étaient toujours pas redescendus. Drew détala pour savoir ce que son père faisait, tandis que Rose et Alice me rejoignirent sur le canapé.

Cela ne faisait pas longtemps que nous discutions quand je vis finalement Edward et Charley revenir. Il avait ses bras autour de notre fille et ils étaient tous les deux souriant.

Mon mari lâcha Char et se dirigea vers moi. Il avait un sourire narquois, il s'assit sur le canapé et me prit sur ses genoux.

Il posa ses lèvres contre mon oreille et chuchota:

- Ton intuition de mère a besoin de quelques réparations mon amour.

Je me retournais et le regardais en état de choc.

- Quoi? Elle n'est pas enceinte?

Le reste de notre famille commença à s'installer dans le salon.

- Qui est enceinte? Demanda Emmett en poussant des cris perçants.

- Charley. Dis-je, mais avant que je ne puisse terminer ma fille m'interrompit.

- Excuses-moi? Cria-t-elle alors que JJ s'exclamait: - **QUOI** ?

- Tout le monde va se calmer! Bella pensait que Charley avait une grande nouvelle à nous annoncer et qu'elle était enceinte ... mais elle ne l'est pas. Dit calmement Edward.

- Eh bien zut, je me réjouissais d'avoir un autre petit-enfant. Dis-je en faisant la moue.

- Désolée maman. Je ne suis pas encore prête à être maman.

JJ laissa sortir le souffle qu'il avait retenu.

- Dieu merci, je ne suis pas non plus prêt à être papa pour le moment.

Nous rîmes tous de lui.

- Eh bien, puisque je suis ici ... et avant que Matty et moi donnions à maman et papa leur cadeau ... j'ai une nouvelle à partager avec vous.

- Eh bien? Demanda Papa avec impatience.

- La station me donne ma chance! Et bien sûr, je devais le partager avec mon père d'abord parce que je suis terrifiée et j'avais besoin qu'il me fasse un de ses fameux discours de motivation. Dit-elle joyeusement.

- Vraiment? Tu es sérieuse quand tu dis que tu vas faire du direct? Demandais-je avec enthousiasme.

Elle hocha la tête.

Tout le monde était heureux et la félicita, puis elle se calma et nous raconta comment cela était arrivé. Apparemment, l'un des présentateur de la station avait eu une intoxication alimentaire, et s'était évanoui en plein direct. Ma brillante petite fille s'était proposée pour aller sur le plateau, et leur avait montré qu'elle était prête pour faire du direct.

Je me tournais vers mon mari qui rayonnait et lui chuchotais:

- Je t'aime. Elle est forte et déterminée grâce à toi.

- Pas du tout mon amour. Elle tient sa force et sa détermination de sa mère. Elle a le regard et le charme de son père.

Je lui mis une pichenette sur l'épaule et nous partageâmes un bref baiser.

- Alors ... que diriez-vous de donner ce cadeau d'anniversaire que nous avons fabriqué ensemble pour nos parents? Demanda Matt.

- Oooh! Un cadeau! Criais-je, alors que Edward resserrait ses bras autour de moi.

- Depuis quand es-tu si excitée au sujet des cadeaux Bells? Demanda Emmett .

- Comme ils sont de mes précieux enfants, Em ... depuis maintenant!

Matt tenait un DVD dans sa main.

- C'est ça ? Interrogea Emmett.

- Arrêtes Em. Dit mon mari.

Matt remit le DVD à sa sœur et elle le plaça dans le lecteur, tout en parlant.

- Oncle Emmett, notre mère nous a appris que les meilleurs cadeaux sont ceux qui sont faits maison et qui viennent du cœur. Eh bien, maman ... papa ... ce cadeau est celui de Matty et le mien. Nous y avons travaillé pendant un certain temps, il est fait maison et vient de nos cœurs. Vous avez eu votre lot de problèmes et de difficultés au fil des ans ... mais vous nous avez enseigné à Matty et moi que si l'on se sert les coudes ... comme une famille unie ... peu importe que celle-ci soit grande ou petite ... on peut tout surmonter. Vous nous avez appris à peu près tout ce que nous devions savoir dans la vie, et nous vous aimons énormément pour cela. Maintenant, cela n'a pas été facile à mettre en place, nous avons du nous échanger des mails avec Matty, et régulièrement nous envoyer des trucs par la poste pour y arriver, mais c'est pour vous, maman et papa.

Edward et moi étions déjà entrain de pleurer, et Charley n'avait même pas encore appuyé sur «play».

Je reconnus immédiatement la chanson, et les images qui défilaient sur l'écran. La chanson était _The Best Day_ de Taylor Swift.

Cette chanson concordait parfaitement à notre vie avec nos enfants.

Matty et Char avaient exactement fait concorder les photos aux paroles de la chanson.

Les premières images représentaient Charley à cinq ans et Matty à deux. Charley tenait une citrouille dans ses mains, mais elle avait eu si peur de l'épouvantail, qu'elle avait fait tomber la citrouille de ses mains. Puis elle avait rapidement couru vers Edward exigeant qu'il la lui ramasse.

Il y avait d'autres photos qui été avaient prises le jour où Matty avait été victime d'intimidation de la part de certains garçons, qui étaient censés être ses amis à l'école. Il avait treize ans, et ces garçons l'avaient tellement bouleversé qu'il ne voulait plus aller à l'école.

Je l'avais mis dans la voiture et j'avais conduis jusqu'à Seattle, où nous étions arrivés près de quatre heures plus tard. Nous avions parlé de tout ce qui s'était passé. Après avoir décidé de passer la nuit là, nous avions dîné et étions allé voir un film. Il y avait quelques scènes de combat dans le film, et il me demanda d'apprendre le karaté.

Je pensais que ce serait bon pour lui. Il savait que la violence ne résolvait rien, mais je voulais qu'il soit capable de se débrouiller si les intimidateurs passaient de la violence verbale à la violence physique.

Tout au long du DVD, il y avait des photos de notre vie ensemble avec ces êtres extraordinaires que nous avions créés ... Matthiew et Charley.

Il y avait même des photos de nos vies depuis que Drew était arrivé. Ce DVD était le plus beau cadeau que personne nous ait jamais offert, et nous le leur dîmes quand il fut fini. Tout le monde avait la larme à l'œil.

La journée laissa place à la soirée et les invités commencèrent à partir. Je voulais que Edward profite de la présence de nos enfants, j'allais donc nettoyer la cuisine avec JJ.

Lorsque la cuisine fut propre, nous retournâmes au salon où nous avions laissé Edward et les enfants . La scène devant moi fit accélérer les battements de mon cœur.

Sur le divan, Charley était contre Edward, profondément endormie. Mais ce qui était encore plus mignon, c'est que son frère était collé à elle, avec Drew sur ses genoux, qui dormait aussi à poings fermés et Chloe contre Matt.

Je me tournais vers JJ et il me sourit.

- Y a-t-il quelque chose que je devrais savoir au sujet de ta sœur et de mon fils?

- Ils sont très épris l'un de l'autre ... c'est tout ce que je sais.

Je me penchais vers mon mari et l'embrassais sur le front.

- Salut bébé. Dit-il doucement.

- Pouvez-vous faire de la place pour deux autres personnes? Lui demandais-je avec un sourire.

- Toujours. Dit-il en me tirant sur ses genoux, et je me blottis contre lui.

JJ ne voulait pas embêter Charley et Matthiew, il s'assit donc entre le bord du canapé et sa sœur.

Nous étions tous ensemble réunis dans la chaleur et dans l'amour.

Notre famille.

Contre toute attente et peu importe combien de fois, Edward, moi et les autres, nous étions fait la guerre dans le passé, nous avions réussit ... et cela valait toute la peine et la douleur que nous avions enduré dans le passé.

Tout ce que nous avions surmonté nous avait mené à ce moment, que je n'aurais échangé pour rien au monde.

Voilà cette fiction est à présent bel et bien terminé.

Je vous donne rendez-vous très vite pour la fin de « Stay » et pour une toute nouvelle histoire.

A très vite.

Bises.

Chris


End file.
